BioTitans
by LuisJM
Summary: After surviving a freak thunder storm, the Titans detected a distress signal at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. When they got down there, they weren't expecting an underwater utopia filled with insane citizens, big metal monsters, and a ruling dictator. Will they be able to find a way out of this nightmare with the help of some unlikely alliances? (TT/Bioshock X-Over)
1. New Years Eve

**Hello my Titan fans, this is LuisJM, back again with another Teen Titans crossover story for you to enjoy. Now this is a story that I've been wanting to do for a long, LONG, time. Now there is one video game I like that had a very unique story, and that video game is Bioshock. I LOVED Bioshock from it's atmosphere to the story, the characters and the mechanics, and the plot twist that really gets you. So after playing it, I knew that I can do a Teen Titan crossover with Bioshock after the success that was Doomed Titans, which you can read if you're interested in a TT/Doom3 crossover. Now then, I've been wanting to do this for time to time, but things got in the way and I have never got around to it. For one, the release of Bioshock 2 and Infinite as one game took place after the first Bioshock and the other in an ulternate universe. And then there were things I had to do in the real world such as school work and a part time job and vacations. Plus I had to do other stories such as my own version of Transformers Prime: Season 3 and the like. So yeah, things have been difficult for me since then. But, now that I've finished with a story that will coincide with TFP:S3, I can finally start with my Teen Titans/Bioshock crossover. And trust me, after a long wait such as this, it's going to be epic! Here's a brief summary of it…**

 **After surviving a freak thunder storm, the Titans detected a distress signal at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. When they got down there, they weren't expecting an underwater utopia filled with insane citizens, big metal monsters, and a ruling dictator. Will they be able to find a way out of this nightmare with the help of some unlikely alliances?**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **The first half is Bioshock centered, but that's just the start of it all. I will also be using all of the three games, the multiplayer and the DLC contained within them, just to get an expanded universe of Bioshock by leaps and bounds. This story is also going to connect with another story of mine, _'Transformers Infinite'_ that I'm currently working on with FictionFan1024. Feel free to read that story as well as it focuses around his own universe of Transformers Prime and Animated universes where he add Sari into the mix, gave Jack, Raf, and Miko new roles _((Jack's a Techno organic like Sari, Miko's a Predacon hybrid, and Raf turned into a young adult super soldier) all thanks to me sending in requests)_ , and created a Skystrikers, a strike force team dedicated to protect humanity against the Decepticons and MECH. You can read his stories as well from Sari and Transformers Prime: Episodes 1 – 4 and Transformers: Skystrikers. Trust me, what he wrote down is really good. Anyways, there will be a few chapters in the near future that will coincide with the my other Bioshock crossover story. Let's hope that FictionFan continues with it as he did suffer a bit of a heart attack and is recovering after surgery. So it will take a while for another update for those of you that are reading my Transformers Infinite story. I just hope he pulls through...**

 **Now for the other half, just to clarify, it's going to be centered around the original Teen Titans. This does not, I repeat, does not take place in that shitty and cheesy fifteen minute comedy skit that is Teen Titans Go! I swear, why they revamp it into a retarded show to brainwash kids is beyond me. Anyways, I feel that the original Titans are better because not only do they have some comedy aspects, but also get serious on the actions and drama. So I think that perfect compared to the garbage they're showing now. Also in this story, Terra and my OC will be in it. Yes, I know some people thing that Terra is sort of a bad girl and all, giving what happened in Aftershock. But this is my story and I did set things right after Aftershock with my other story, _'Second Chance'_. You're welcome to read about that as well. Now as far as my OC goes, you have to wait until the next chapter, cause it could get complicated in explaining. But for those of you who read my previous works, I think you know whom I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Bioshock Series**

* * *

BioTitans

Chapter One: New Year's Eve

'In what country is there a place for people like me?'  
-A. Ryan

Somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean…

 ***ding, ding***

 _'Attention: And now a special announcement from Andrew Ryan.'_

Static came out of a random screen as a _'Please Stand By…'_ message appeared with a picture of a lighthouse over it. After a few seconds, the screen switched to a live feed showing a face of a fair man in his forties with a fancy looking mustache and a V shape hair style, wearing a robe. This man is named Andrew Ryan, the creator and leader of an underwater utopia, Rapture. He looked to anyone that was on the screen and began his message.

Andrew Ryan: _"Good evening, my friends. I hope you are enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration: it has been a year of trials for us all. The incident with Fontain had been a trying time for the people of Rapture. But let me remind all of you that Fontain even though he was the one responsible in creating his Plasmid line, he was not a friend of the people; he was a friend of the parasites. While you think he opened up these poor houses and orphanages to help those in need, he rallies those people and formed an army to overthrow me. While he made his fine products, reports indicate that he was cutting shortcuts and try to keep the side effects of his Plasmids in the dark. Which is why we had to put a stop to him from taking over the city we've created. At first we hoped that he would suddender peacefully so to given him a fair trial, but instead, decided to end his own life with his own men, dying in a spray of bullets. A shame to know that a man that was for the people, was in it for himself. But for now, let's not dwell on the past, as the future lies ahead of us. Tonight I wish to remind each of you that Rapture is your city. It was your strength of will that brought you here, and with that strength you shall rebuild. And so, Andrew Ryan offers you a toast."_

He then lifted a glass of wine up and swirled it around to get the taste going. Looking back to the audience, he did his toast.

Andrew Ryan: _"To Rapture, 1959. May it be our finest year."_

The screen started to go static and replaces with a black and white title screen of a lighthouse with the words around the picture that says, _'Happy New Year: 1959'_. Panning away, everyone was having a good time at the Kashmir Restaurant. There were people at the bar drinking the night away with some of them drunk, there were couples hitting on each other, people were at the dinning area enjoying their meals around the huge statue of a man holding a globe with the title, _'Welcome to Rapture'_ , and a lot more people were dancing to jazzy tunes with a live band playing on stage. It was the perfect night for everyone as they were waiting for the New Year approaching. But once the clock struck midnight, everything will change for them, but it won't be for the better.

* * *

At the main lobby, the receptionist was reading a magazine with a glass of wine on the table, getting bored out of his wits while everyone is having a good time. Peeking to the side of the room, he saw a couple making out on the couch and rolled his eyes around in disgust, feeling like kicking the two out. Just then, the doors leading back out opened and a group of men came in with multiple crates of fish in their hands. The receptionist peeked at them and was confused at what they were doing. Putting the magazine away, he got up and approached the group, wondering what they want.

"Can I help you?"

One of the people approached the waiter and stated his business.

"Hello there good sir, my name is Ronald Conner and my friends and I have a deliver from Port Neptune. Fifty pounds of fish, all fresh and ready to be cooked."

The receptionist looked to the crates and find it to be a bit suspicious.

"Odd… The Kashmir didn't order any fish for tonight. We've got enough fish for our guests out there."

Ronald looked at the group that seem a little antsy and decided to turn back to him for his reason why there was an order.

Ronald: "Yes, well this delivery for tomorrows festivities after New Years Eve. Apparently, all the guests in this restaurant would waste most of the fish you have in your freezer. So the owner of this restaurant decided to get more fish necessary for tomorrow's guests to order. You may never know if you have enough fish or not, am I right?"

The receptionist starred him down and still think it was a little off. However, looking at the crates, he thought it was all right to send them in. Looking back to Ronald, he told them where to go.

"All right, head down to that door to your left. That will take you to the pantry and freezer. Take the crates into the freezer and hang up the fish. Just don't go into the kitchen or the restaurant. We're already busy with the party and we can't have you interfering."

Ronald gave a faint smile and thanked him for that with a celebratory gesture.

Ronald: "Of course, thanks for showing us the way. Happy New Year!"

The waiter simply waved him off and went back to his desk in reading. Ronald and the group then headed to the pantry on their left. As they were leaving, Ronald muttered something under his breath.

Ronald: "Fucking prick."

The group entered through the door and into the pantry that's stocked with canned goods and wine while hearing cooks in the kitchen preparing the food for the guests close by. They then approached the freezer as Ronald opened the door to let everyone into the place, where the freezer was big enough for all of them to be in. Once they were all in and placed all the crates on the floor, Ronald came into the middle of the group with a crowbar in his hand and decided to put the plan into motion.

Ronald: "All right boys, we're finally here. Now, let's reel in the big catches."

Getting the crowbar at the side of the crate, he pry it open and lifted the lid up. When he looked down, there wasn't any fish in that crate, but instead a Tommy gun and pistol on top of a bed of hay. He smiled to himself, ready to execute the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the restaurant, maintenance corridors where dimly lit and the pipes were dripping to the floor. Within the hall, a small group of people were running to the hall as they were meeting up with someone. In a small storage room, one man was at the table, putting the final touches on a bomb that had a lot of dynamite filled with highly explosive gunpowder and an old alarm clock with wires connected from it to the explosives. As he was working on the finishing touches, the small group entered through the door and gathered together. The person look to the others and grunted to himself.

"You're late…"

The youngest of the group, who seems to be in his teens, approached the person on the table and explained his reason.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but we got a little lost. The map you gave us didn't prove to be effective and we've been going around the place two or three times. We didn't mean to keep you-"

Kyle stopped him and told him that it's no excuse.

Kyle: "Shut it Jimmy! You and the others here are suppose to be here for back up. These tunnels are filled with these metal Daddies and we need to be on our guard."

Just then, he and the others heard footsteps above as they looked up to see the ceiling, where a group of people must've rushed in to dance. Getting the water out of his face, he looked back to Jimmy and the others and decided follow the plan.

Kyle: "The midnight hour is near, boys. This plan needs to be pulled if we're going to start the new year with a bang. We can't have any distractions get in the way with his plan."

Getting his duffle bag with the title of _'Fontain Fisheries'_ he opened it up and placed the bomb into the bag. Once he zipped it up, he handed each of the people melee weapons to fight. Jimmy got a bat and looked at it with nervousness.

Jimmy: "Don't you think we should've get some better weapons then this? These are no match for those Big Daddies."

Kyle looked to him and told him that it was unavoidable.

Kyle: "True… But just as long as we brush pass them, we might get to our location easily."

He checked his watch and noticed that it was seven minutes before midnight.

Kyle: "It's almost that time. Let's get going."

Getting his steel pipe, Kyle took the lead and carried the duffle bag over his shoulder. The group soon followed as they all headed to the spot to begin the attack.

* * *

Back to the restaurant, everyone in the dining area was enjoying their meals as they waited for the clock to struck midnight. In one of the table, a woman looked irate against the waiter and complained about the dinner.

"You called this a steak?! If you present it in New York, they would laugh you out of the establishment."

The waiter sighed to himself and decided to fix that.

"I'll have the cooks prepare it better."

He then took the dish and headed to the kitchen. Before getting to the kitchen, he turned to see the lone woman sitting all by herself with a few bottles of liquor by her side. She was a woman in her late thirties with short and curly blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and a beautiful face wearing an elegant gown that looked a little disheveled. Her name was Diana McClintock, Andrew Ryan's personal assistant and girlfriend. Seeing her, the waiter approached her table and checked on her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

McClintock looked up to the waiter with tired eyes and told him that she's all right.

Diana McClintock: "No, I'm fine… Just give me a bottle of wine, please…"

The waiter looked at the bottles of wine and vodka and could tell she had a little bit too much.

"I think you have enough to drink for one night. Let me get you some water."

McClintock didn't like that as she turned to the waiter and snapped on him.

Diana McClintock: "I said I wanted another bottle of wine! Isn't that too much to ask for?! I need to drink away my troubles, God damn it!"

The waiter was shocked by this and decided to give her what she wanted.

"But of course, ma'am. I'll get on it right away."

He then walked away from the table and decided to get her next bottle.

"Seesh, and I thought people addicted to Adam is a problem in this city. This woman is a whole lot worse."

Diana slumped to the table and was in worse shape then ever. Who could blame her? After all, she got turned down by the leader of Rapture himself, Andrew Ryan, due to some business he had to do in Hephaestus. Yet he had the time to go on TV to make his New Years speech in front of all the citizens of Rapture? Downright ridiculous! And to think the two had a connection after what he had been through with Jasmine Jolene, that stripper Ryan had his eyes on for some time. Still, it was all inevitable as it would seem he cared little about women. Especially if he wanted to continue his legacy with a child. Groaning to herself, she looked to the audio recorder on the desk and decided to speak about her little woes.

* * *

Back in the freezer storage, the people that were delivering the fish got their weapons and were prepared for battle. From pistols, to Tommy guns, shotguns, and carbines, they are all ready to crash the party. Ronald approach the group and gave them the orders.

Ronald: "All right boys, here's the plan. A team is underneath the restaurant, ready to put together a little fireworks display under the dance floor. Once the explosions are set, we come barging in and shoot wildly at anyone that survives. This is going to be one New Years everyone will remember. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet as none of them didn't was to question this plan. Just then, one of them raised it up and got Ronald's attention.

Ronald: "Yeah, Clark? What is it?"

Clark was in a bit of silence as he asked about one person that it missing from the group.

Clark: "Yes, I was wondering… Why Atlas isn't with us for this momentous occasion? I mean, I know he's our leader and that he came up with the plan in the first place, but shouldn't he be here to witness it all?"

Ronald listened in and knew what he was trying to say. So he explained why their leader isn't with them.

Ronald: "As much as we want Atlas to see his plan in full motion, he's already preoccupied with his own problems. He's a little busy interrogating Suchong's lab assistant about the location of the Ace in the Hole, since he needed it for something very important. Doesn't matter though, once this makes headlines, Atlas would be pleased with what we've done. Now, let's move out. The midnight hour is near and we have to get into position before the real show starts."

Soon enough, the group headed to the door and left the freezer, getting into position for a surprise attack.

* * *

Underneath the restaurant, the second group and journeying through the damp and dark halls, looking for the spot necessary to plant the explosive in the duffle bag. Jimmy looked to the left and right while holding his bat, looking scared as he knew that a Big Daddy is nearby. Kyle look back to him and could tell he was slowing the pace, so he told him to keep moving.

Kyle: "Pick up the pace, Jimmy! We have to get to the blast spot as soon as possible!"

Jimmy looked to Kyle and was extremely nervous.

Jimmy: "Sorry, but I'm afraid one of those Daddy's would come in and-"

Kyle groaned to himself and told him there was nothing to worry about.

Kyle: "Will you be quiet about that? No Big Daddy is going to get to us. They only get us when we grab those little brats. Don't get too worked up over that, kay?"

Jimmy was about to protest until he silence his mouth and turned his head away in worry. As they left the hall, the entered a large room with a ceiling that's five feet high up. Kyle look to this and smiled with glee.

Kyle: "This is it. We're underneath the Kashmir."

Taking a blueprint out of his pocket, he studied the schematics of the restaurants and knew where they are.

Kyle: "According to the blueprints Atlas gathered, we're underneath the dance floor of the restaurant. This will be where the people will be gathered to begin the countdown. The perfect opportunity to ring the new year our way."

Jimmy looked up to the ceiling and could tell that it won't be easy.

Jimmy: "Well I hope we have enough height to get on up there. With the explosives we're packing, the only way to make it a perfect blast is to have it lay on the ceiling."

Kyle looked up to the ceiling as well and could tell this won't be an easy feat. Looking to his watch, he saw the two hands saying five minutes to midnight.

Kyle: "It's almost that time. If we are to pull this off, our best option is to place the explosives on the pipes up there, close to the ceiling. That way the people up there will get an up close and personal with the fireworks. All we need is something to climb up."

Looking around, he spotted a ladder with enough height to get them up to the ceiling. Turning to two of his men, he gave them the order.

Kyle: "Wallace, Wyatt, bring that ladder here at once! We'll be needing it."

The two men looked to each other and nodded in unison, approaching the ladder to start picking it up. As they were doing that, Kyle approached Jimmy and patted him on the back.

Kyle: "See kid, what I tell ya. We've made it to our destination and we haven't encountered any Big Daddies in the area. You've got nothing to worry about."

Just as he said that, both Wallace and Wyatt approached the ladder and was about to pick it up to guide it to the spot where they should plant the bomb. But just as they were doing that, a huge visor was turned on and it glowed bloody red. It started to stand straight up and towered over the two men by a couple of feet. Once it approached the light, they could see clear as day what it was. It was a huge humanoid person that was decked out in metal with two tanks used for breathing. Two tubes holding both red and blue liquid, a huge lock dangling on the metal cables, a helmet with a horizontal porthole to see, and a huge drill like weapon connected to its right arm. The group looked on in shock as Wallace and Wyatt dropped the ladder and was in complete fear. Jimmy looked on in disbelief as he knew what it was.

Jimmy: "Oh shit! It's one of those Alpha Series Big Daddy's, Andrew Ryan's personal foot soldiers! I thought those things were a myth!?"

Kyle looked to it and decided to act now while they have a chance.

Kyle: "Well, looks like it's real now! We have to bring it down fast before the bomb goes off!"

To that end, he tightened his fist as his veins started to glow neon blue as lightening dance on his fingers. With a quick wave of his hand, lightening blasted out of his hand and headed straight to the Alpha Series Daddy. It got short circuited for a while until it regained it's footing and was very angry. Lifting its drill, the weapon started to spin ever so violently and was ready to penetrate someone. Both Wallace and Wyatt were close to it as they took out their melee weapons and decided to attack first. Wallace was on the left as he charged in to perform the first attack.

Wallace: "The bigger they are, the harder they-"

Before he could even finish with what he's saying, the Alpha Big Daddy plunged the drill into Wallace's gut and let it spun wildly, letting the blood to gush out and having him scream in pain. The Big Daddy quickly threw his arm to the one side as Wallace was let go and fell to the floor, dying in the puddle of his own blood. Wyatt saw this all go down and was in complete shock. Seeing his comrade dead, he kept his ground and got into position, waiting for the right moment to attack. Seeing an opening, he was going to take it. But then, the Alpha turned its head to him and delivered a back hand attack with its drill. The drill soon connected as he was taken down easily with a very deep laceration to the face and was bleeding to death. The remaining group looked on at the fight as they were shocked to see this huge beast could take down two of their own so easily. They all started to feel a little hesitant as Kyle looked to them in disgust.

Kyle: "What's the matter with all of you? Have you all gone yellow?! Gang up on that thing and take it down!"

Quickly everyone followed his order and got in a line with their melee weapons out. As they were preparing for a battle, Kyle turned to Jimmy and gave him the bag.

Kyle: "Jimmy, get this bomb planted and be quick about it! The bomb is about to blow at midnight!"

Jimmy heard that and was frozen in free about that more then the Big Daddy.

Jimmy: "Wha…?"

Before he could even process that, Kyle gave out a war cry and the rest of the group charged in to attack Alpha Big Daddy at the same time.

* * *

Up from above, the party-goers were having a good time as the trumpets started to blare. Everyone was enjoying their time of dancing, drinking, and romancing, but McClintock wasn't enjoying any of it. Knowing that Ryan didn't show, only thing she could do is to drink her troubles away. Getting her Vox Recorder, she pressed record and began talking about her sorrows.

Diane McClintock: "Another New Year's another night alone. I'm out, and you're in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise. I just guess I'll have another drink…"

She immediately poured another bottle of wine into her glass and was about to make a toast, unaware of what's about to happen.

* * *

In the freezer area, the first half of the group was standing by as they got their guns at the ready. Looking at his watch, Ronald noticed that it was 11:58 P.M. almost getting to midnight. Nodding, he looked to the others and told everyone to prepare.

Ronald: "It's almost time. Everyone get ready. It's time to get this party started."

Everyone nodded as they got their weapons out and waited for the new year to ring.

* * *

Back underground, the fight against the Alpha Big Daddy didn't bode well with the group. Kyle and the others were all dead as the blood of the victims pooled around the Alpha Daddy. The Big Daddy then looked up to the last person that was still standing. That last person was none other then Jimmy as he was holding the bag containing the bomb and was shaking in his boots.

Jimmy: "Um… Nice Big Daddy. Just stay there… I just need to get the bag on the ceiling. Nothing you should be concerned about. Now please leave?"

The Alpha didn't listen as it looked ready to kill him. Starting up its drill, it went into a quarterback stance and charged after him at ramming speeds. Jimmy got into a panic and jumped out of the way to avoid that attack, just mere moments before the Big Daddy would kill him. Jimmy stumbled a little bit and was on the floor that's stained with blood. Groaning, he looked up and saw the Alpha stopping dead in its tracks before looking right at him with a glowing red visor. Rushing to him, it powered its drill and was about to jab the young man into the chest. Jimmy quickly staggered back as it missed him, penetrating the drill on the floor between his legs. It got its drill out and went at it again, only to miss when Jim was crawling back once more. Getting aggravated, it used its huge hand and grabbed Jim by the leg as he was trying to struggle. Using its inhuman strength, it tossed Jimmy around like a toy and he rolled a couple of times before stopping. Of course, he stopped in front of Kyle's face where it was impaled by the drill of the Alpha Big Daddy. He panicked and backed away, seeing the body of Kyle disturbing him. Looking back, he could see the Big Daddy walking towards him and was about to attack once more. Thinking of a plan to get out of this, he came up with the only option he had up his sleeve.

Getting his hand out, honeycomb holes opened up on the palm of his hand and arm as bees started to come out and flying around it. One of these bees came up his face and buzzed at him before flying away. Looking to his repellent, he usually use it when there are insane Splicers trying to attack him for Adam. But giving the situation that he is recently, he hope his Plasmid would work. Tightening his fist, he did a quick wave as the bees flew straight to the Alpha Big Daddy. The bees got its attention as it panicked, waving its huge arms to get them out of its sight. Looking on, Jimmy sighed in relief as the Big Daddy was preoocupied. He also noticed that the it was in the exact position above the spot where he needs to plant the bomb. Taking this risk he held tight the bag and made a mad dash to the Big Daddy. The moment it dropped on one knee, Jimmy took the shot and jumped on top of Alpha's shoulder and jumped up high into the air. By the time he was high in the air, he tossed the bag up and it rested on top of the pipes, close to the ceiling. Jimmy looked on and was pleased with what he did. Landing on the ground, he turned to see if the Big Daddy is still preoccupied. What he saw was the Alpha charging its body and it exploded in a freezing like substance, killing the bees on contact. Turning to him, it was seething and Jimmy looked on in shock. Before he could do anything about it, it charged in and rammed the young man hard, pushing him to the wall. Jimmy was in complete pain as blood coughed up right at the mouth. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. The Alpha Big Daddy then wounded its drill arm back and struct swiftly and mercifully. As it killed him, the crowd could be heard delivering the countdown.

* * *

"10, 9, 8…"

* * *

The people in the freezer kept waiting as the countdown started.

Ronald: "Here it come! Everyone get ready!"

* * *

"7, 6, 5…"

* * *

McClintock got her glass of wine and lifted it up for a self made toast while the Vox recorder was still recording.

Diane McClintock: "Here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to-"

* * *

"4, 3, 2…"

* * *

Under the restaurant, the Alpha Big Daddy looked down to what it accomplished. Jimmy lay there completely dead with a hole in his chest. It was successful to kill off these intruders as it was going to go about its business. Just then, it remembered about that bag that the person was carrying and looked up to the ceiling to see it sticking up on the pipes and close to the ceiling. It was curious as to what it was as it took all that trouble in getting the bag up there. Just as it was going to investigate…"

* * *

"1!"

Almost immediately, everything went dark as the only sound that came through is a huge explosions and fireworks while people were screaming in a panic. Almost immediately, gunshots were heard as shooters killed the cooks and waiters in the kitchen and then charging into the ballroom shooting wildly and killing people and screaming out the top of their lungs…

"Long live Atlas!"

"Death to Ryan!"

As the chaos ensued, Diane was caught in the blast the worse as she was confused and was in pain.

Diane McClintock: "What... what happened... I'm bleeding... oh, God... what's happening..."

And thus begins the Rapture Civil War and the Rapture Nightmare…

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of BioTitans. As you already could tell, I was combining the Multiplayer Map of the Kasmir Restaurant the original Bioshock map from the original game. Along with a little bit of one of the movies on YouTube. Felt like it made a lot of sense. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as it's the first of many to soon come. On the next chapter, I would introduce the Teen Titans along with my OC. Plus a few other surprises that will get your head spinning. Please Review.**


	2. Rapture

**Before I start on this story, I need a favor to share with anyone in the Fanfiction Community who is reading this. So one of my stories, _'Transformers Infinite'_ is pretty much in a holding pattern and I'll explain why. See, my collaborator and big fan of my stories, Henry Cerro (A.K.A. FictionFan1024) suffered a heart attack in August and had to go through a Quadruple bypass surgery. Good news is that he survived the procedure and is recovering at his home. The bad news though is with his recovery, the kidney stones, and the blood thinners he's taking, it's going to take a while for him to get back to story writing, which includes our collaboration. So I've already finished with chapter eight and working on nine and ten, yet I didn't see anything Henry did so far, so you can tell that I'm having a problem with this.**

 **Now I've been trying to find someone else to be a temporary replacement until FictionFan is fully recovered. Did ask a few authors in the FanFiction community to help out, but they declines because they are either too busy or that they don't know about the source material. So my story is pretty much on a hiatus until FictionFan recovers or I have to find a temp replacement. Which brings me to why I'm writing this to you. I'm in need of a temporary replacement that is part of the FanFiction community, does good action scenes whether it be short descriptions or long paragraphs, and is familiar with the Transformers Prime/Animated and Bioshock Infinite franchises. If you or a friend you know that has any of those types of talents send me a private message that shows your action driven stories and Gmail address and I'll start sending you the chapters on Google Docs. Course it's going to be eight and ten as I'm doing chapter nine by myself. Feel free to read Transformers Infinite too, just to give you a good idea of what to do with the characters.**

 **Now let's see how things went for the first chapter. Sadly, I didn't get any reviews, but my hit counter is over a hundred. So it wasn't that bad. There was however a guest reviewing my story, but it was less of a review and more of when one of my stories will be updated. I've been getting that for months and it's getting annoying. I just hope the next chapter will get me some reviews.**

 **On this next chapter, the Titans make their appearance as they are doing their yearly inspection of the newly built Titans Towers across the globe. However, due to a freak thunderstorm that appeared in the Atlantic Ocean would lead to the team to take part on a mission they won't be prepared for.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now the Teen Titans will make their appearance. The original ones, not the TTG ones thank goodness. I really wanted to distance myself from that abomination as much as I could. Now for my OC is someone I've used since I started FanFiction. All you need to know is that his name is LM, my sort of alter ego from the Matrix universes. See, LM is the student of Neo and not only that he taught him all he knows, LM has his own style as well. When Neo sacrificed himself to save Zion, the only human settlement underground, LM became the leader of Last Hope, before becoming a member of the Teen Titans soon after when he and the team joined forces in stopping Merovingian and Slade. If any of you like to know more of LM and his exploits, here's a list of stories that involved him.**

 **Teen Matrix 1 and 2  
LM's History  
The Teen Titans, Tower of Terror  
Nightfire  
Nightfire's Origins  
LM in Mumboland  
Panty and Stocking with LM**

 **Have a good look at all of those stories and you will see what I've been working on with that character. Just to warn you, my early work did have a bit of script writing before I switched it up after I got temporarily suspended when I didn't realize that type of writing is prohibited. But hey, I did switch it up and now the rest of my stories are a little less script written. But let's hope this stays that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Two: Rapture

 _'It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea. It was impossible to build it anywhere else.'_  
 _A. Ryan_

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, in the near future…

It was a bright and sunny day over the Atlantic as there is not a cloud in the sky. The seagulls were flying over the ocean as the gentle waves blew through peacefully. Just then, something big started to hover over the ocean, as a huge shadow was casted down over the waves. Upon clearer view, it was a huge orange space ship with a total of seven glass ports and wide turbine wings. That ship was known as the T-Ship, a vehicle designed for both sea and space exploration. Inside the ship reside a group of teens gifted with super powers known simply as the Teen Titans. A team that consists of the leader Robin, the alien princess Starfire, the cybernetic genius Cyborg, the dark empath Raven, the shape shifter Beast Boy, the Earth bender Terra, and the teams black sheep LM. They were in that ship because they were starting their first ever inspections of the new Titans Towers across the globe. Since the recruitment of new teenage superheroes and adding of more to their cause, they had to set them up with new homes and place them in new teams just to get started their global communications. Inside one of the cockpits, Robin was speaking to Argent, another Goth just like Raven, only her powers were that of creating anything from red energy.

Argent: _"Thanks again for visiting our Tower in London, Robin."_

Robin just smiled to told her it was nothing.

Robin: "It's nothing to worry about, Argent. We have to make sure the new Towers are up and running around the planet. With new teens and teammates, we have to make sure that everything is ready when trouble is afoot and there will be help close by. Speaking of which, how are things going with your team?"

Argent: _"Doing good so far. Though it's no easy working with Jericho. With him never saying a word and using hand gestures raises Hot Spot's temper. And you know how he's like when he looses his cool."_

Robin just laughed it off and remembered the one time they had to control Hot Spot's anger issue.

Robin: "Trust me, he's not easy to control. Just give him a cute pet and he'll calm down. As for Jericho, we'll figure something out on how to handle his mute problem. Other then that, I think everything else is in order. We'll let you keep England and the rest of Europe under your watch. And if you every need any help, you know who to call."

Argent nodded and decided to help her call.

Argent: _"Understood, Robin. This is Argent, signing off."_

The screen soon went static as the communication ended on a positive note. With the talk ending, he opened all comm. channels to the other cockpits and let them know that they're almost finished.

Robin: "Okay team, we've finished with the Towers in Asia, Russia, Africa and Europe. Now we're going to focus on Titans North, and South in the US, South America, and Canada before we can head on home."

The others in the cockpits understood that they are halfway there as Beast Boy got in a relaxing state.

Beast Boy: "Finally, we are nearing our inspections. Sheesh, who would've thought keeping these towers in order, could be a chore? By the time I get back home, I'm so getting a Tofu burger and playing Super Monkey 4 non-stop."

Starfire nodded and agreed with her green friend.

Starfire: "Indeed, and I can not wait to get back to my Silkie."

Still, there are those that were a little impatient under all these inspections. One of them is LM as he was looking at his Samsung phone to look at some YouTube videos.

LM: "I still find it to be a waste of time though. I mean, going around the globe to check up on the new teams and towers? Shouldn't we at least contact them at the comfort of home? Would've saved us a lot of time then going on a road trip."

Robin sighed to himself and told the rebel about why they were doing this job.

Robin: "LM, I know that you don't like the idea of checking buildings, but these Towers need to be inspected if we are to start our global communications. And with our enemies everywhere, we need to have everything ready incase Slade or other dangerous threats make their appearance. You know what would happen if this world isn't protected from any terrorization. Remember Merovingian's failed alliances?"

LM looked up to the screens comm. and remembered about that.

LM: "Of course I remember about that. Frenchy's partnership with Slade and the Brotherhood was the worse. Thank goodness we put a stop to his plans, otherwise we would've had his so-called new world order. Still, I find it quite wasteful that we need more teams to get the jump on things when we could do it ourselves."

Terra was in the cockpit next to his and was in strong agreement with him.

Terra: "You and me both. As much as we need more help in our goal to protect the planet, I think it's a little excessive having others handling our problems. I'm still a little ticked over Slade after what he had to put me through."

The Titan leader knew what she was to go through while being Slade's apprentice and eased her mind.

Robin: "You and me both, Terra. But you need to understand that if we don't start setting up a global network of Titans, Slade or any other dangerous criminal would plan on taking over another country, or worse, a continent. We cannot allow that to happen. Which is why we need teams from around the globe keeping watch on anything that poses a threat."

Cyborg though decided to add a little something to the talk.

Cyborg: "Besides, we haven't been to the Titans East tower for a while. Can't wait to see what Bumblebee and the rest of the team did to the security upgrades. Bet Brother Blood and his H.I.V.E. Academy students would think twice in crashing it again."

LM though knew what he was trying to say and decided to stir the pot.

LM: "Or, you really want to see your girlfriend after being separated for so long."

The hybrid heard that and was a little wide eyes, turning red in the face.

Cyborg: "Say what?! No, no, no! That's not what you think! Bee and I are… friends with benefits."

LM had a cocky grin and knew that meant something else.

LM: "Yep… Definitely boyfriend and girlfriend."

The others soon laughed it up as Cy was more embarrassed then ever. Raven though was in her own cockpit and was reading her book whenever they are on these long trips. Peeking to the console with her comm. on, she was getting annoyed and decided to break it up.

Raven: "As much as I would like to hear of Cyborg's crush on Bumblebee, all this noise is really starting to ruin my concentration. So can you all be quiet? I'm trying to read."

Robin could hear her monotone voice on his comm. and decided to end the talk.

Robin: "Sorry Raven, we were just having a good time in the conversation until we get back to work. We're already in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, will be a while until we get to Steel City to check up on Titans East. We all deserve a little bit of a break before we head down there."

LM nodded on that and decided to listen to his music as he put his headphones on to listen to his I-Pod.

LM: "Just wake me when you get there. I'll be listening to Hollywood Undead if you don't mind."

Soon enough, he mashed play and listened to his music. The others though did their own thing as they were getting themselves relaxed before getting back to work. Robin was looking at the computer to work on strategy for future missions. Starfire was looking at a fashion magazine since she's interested in fashions. Cyborg was checking diagnostics on the T-ship, making sure everything is on the green. Beast Boy and Terra were on private comms as they were discussing on what to do together then they get back to Jump City. Raven though, was still reading her book and wanted some peace and quiet. Soon enough, everyone was doing their own thing, as they were relaxing after their daily inspections. But what none of them didn't know is that their peace would be disrupted completely. LM was still listening to his music while closing his eyes. Just then, his I-Pod started to get a little ecstatic as the sound was getting staticy. LM opened one of his eyes and looked down to his MP3 player to see it acting up strange.

LM: "The hell…"

Looking to it, he noticed that it was getting wonky and tapped his finger a couple of times to see if that works. Unfortunately it didn't work, as it kept getting worse. So much so, that the song changed into some strange opera tune he never heard from before. He couldn't get much of it, but the three words he heard was 'Rise, Rapture, Rise…'. Looking confused, he was getting a little aggravated over this.

LM: "That's strange… My I-Pod never acted like that."

Looking to the console, he noticed something else as well as the monitors was having static just like his I-Pod. Feeling very confused, he turned on his comm. and told the others about it.

LM: "Hey guys, something wrong in my cockpit. My console and music player and behaving weirdly."

He could hear Robin's voice responding to the situation.

Robin: "You and me both. It looks like there seems to be static interference or something. Cyborg?"

The teenage hybrid looked to the systems and couldn't get anything.

Cyborg: "Sorry Rob, can't get a good reading. Whatever's going on may be causing all systems to fail badly. I have to find out what the source of the disturbance is located."

As soon as he said that, Beast Boy looked up to the sky and noticed something that the others should pay attention to.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Maybe the disturbance might have something to do with that?"

The others looked up to the sky and saw something that left them completely speechless.

Robin: "What the…"

In the sky was a huge dark cloud that grew as wide as the eye can see. It was sparking with lightning strikes and looked like that was endless in a way. Everyone looked at it in awe, as Terra didn't know what to think.

Terra: "What in the world! Is that a thunderstorm?! I thought the whether said that it was a clear day without a cloud in the sky!"

Cyborg looked to this freak thunderstorm and was in a bit of a panic.

Cyborg: "Don't blame me over this! The weather sensors I've installed would've warned us that a storm would be coming! No way this one would pass the sensors so easily!"

Raven checked the scanners in her console, and although it was a little static, she could see the read outs were completely bizarre.

Raven: "Wherever this storm came from, the energy read outs are off the charts. This sure doesn't look like no ordinary storm, that's for sure."

Starfire looked to the width of the storm and could tell this was bad.

Starfire: "This storm of thunder is too massive! There is now way around it!"

Robin knew the situation is too grave and decided to take the risk.

Robin: "Looks like we have no other choice then to fly through it."

Everyone looked to their leader and was complete shocked by his decision.

LM: "Fly through it?! As in going through an aggressively violent storm that would ultimately kill us?! As a former leader myself, Robin, I respect your risky decisions. But this is one of the worse choices you've ever made!"

Robin: "Noted… Either way, this is the only option that we have left. Everybody hold on tight! We're going in!"

Quickly, everyone grabbed hold of the steering wheel as Cyborg turned off the autopilot on the ship. They all pushed forward as the T-Ship flew right through the dark clouds and entered the storm. The team held on tightly as the high winds rattled them and lightning strikes rained around them. None of them didn't even notice the sound of backwards whispering and strange noises. To them, this dangerous storm lasted hours, but it immediately lasted a few short seconds as they saw a light coming out through the clouds. Almost immediately, the moment they went through the storm, they were quickly out of it as the sun shown through their faces. Looking around, they soon realized that they were out in the clear with the skies all blue and seagulls were flying by, not aware of what just happened. The Titans blinked their eyes and were a little quiet by what they have to go through. In fact, they left unshaved with the exception of blood oozing out of their noses.

Beast Boy: "Um… Did we just live through that?"

Robin wiped the blood off his nose and was just was bewildered as the green changeling.

Robin: "It would seem that way. Looks like that storm was a quick one. Still, that storm was a rough one. We have to make sure that everything is in working order. Cyborg, diagnostics."

Cy checked the systems and could tell that they went back to normal very strangely and scratched the back of his head over it.

Cyborg: "This is so weird… The ship is amazingly in one pieces of all systems are back online. As for us, it seems like we managed to get out of that storm in one piece with just only nosebleeds."

LM looked back to the hybrid while wiping the blood off his nose as well, completely surprised by this.

LM: "Nosebleed? Really? That's all we've managed to get through with?! I'm surprised that my body didn't flat line in Zion. What the fuck was that all about? Never seen a storm like that before."

Raven rubbed her chin and was curious about it too.

Raven: "Neither have I. But giving how strong it was, it seemed as through this storm was artificial in nature."

The others listened to that and were intrigued about her theory.

Terra: "Artificial? Are you certain?"

Raven: "Positive. It almost like someone created this storm to attack us, but it seems this person failed in doing so."

LM looked on and remembers some code he saw in his late teacher's glasses.

LM: "You do have a point, Rae. I've detected a strange code in Neo's glasses and it looked completely abnormal in a way. Almost too erratic. Whoever did this storm is either a genius, or a psychopath."

Robin though decided on changing some plans to figure out what happened.

Robin: "Whatever the case, it is a serious matter we need to attend to. Looks like our inspections will be put on hold, Titans. Let's head to Titans Tower and check to see who created that storm. I'm sure our scanners picked up its energy signature and-"

Before he could actually finished, he got a beep on his monitor. Looking down, he groaned and was getting fed up with these unexpected events.

Robin: "Now what?"

Getting on the console, he typed a few key sequences to see what the situation was this time. Looking to the computer screen, he noticed something very off and didn't know what to think.

Robin: "That's odd…"

The others heard him through their headphones and were curious on what he found.

Starfire: "What is it Robin?"

The leader remains quiet as he looked to the computer with a bit of unease.

Robin: "I'm picking some kind of distress signal. I little blurry, but strong enough for our ship to detect."

That got their attention as Raven asked about it.

Raven: "A distress signal? Where?"

Robin kept looking at the map with the red dot on the middle of the screen, close to their position, and didn't know how to say it.

Robin: "That's the problem. It seems as though the signal is coming from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

That team was surprised by that as LM looked skeptical.

LM: "A signal at the bottom of the ocean? I think your scanners are experiencing technical difficulties, Rob. Who would survive at the ocean's surface?"

It was then that Beast Boy came up with an answer and explained the others about it.

Beast Boy: "Maybe it's Aqualad. I mean, the dude is Atlantian and can survive underwater. He might need our help or something."

Robin shook his head and finds it highly unlikely.

Robin: "Even if it's true, Aqualad would've contacted us by now. And that signal I'm getting isn't coming from his communicator. Whoever it's coming from, we have to look into it right away."

Starfire though wondered about what they experienced moments ago.

Starfire: "But what about the storm? Should we look into that first?"

Robin though told her what's more important.

Robin: "It will have to wait, Starfire. Right now, someone needs our help and we have to find out who. Cyborg, prepare to dive."

Cyborg nodded as he started activating the ship's second mode.

Cyborg: "Switching to sub mode. This is going to be a bumpy landing."

Once he got the system operable, the T-Ship made its slow decent to the ocean surface. Once it hit the water, it got jittering until it was completely submerged. Once it was fully into the ocean, it became a T-Sub and activated its hydro boosters to descend into the ocean's depths with the headlights turned on. Soon enough, the sub kept descending deeper as it was reaching the source of the signal. Ten fathoms. Eighteen fathoms. Deeper and deeper the sub dove as it reached the source of the signal. As they were descending through the water, Terra looked on and was getting a little nervous. BB saw her getting worried and checked to see if she's fine.

Beast Boy: "Terra, are you all right?"

The Earth bender turned to him and smiled a little weakly.

Terra: "I'm good, Beast Boy. It's just that I don't like the water pretty much."

LM heard that through his headphones and knew what she was talking about.

LM: "Hold up a sec. You mean to tell me that the mighty Earth bender is afraid of a little water?"

Terra turned to the rebel Titan and snapped to him.

Terra: "I'm not afraid! It's just that I'm not good with water. You know, like swimming, holding breath, the usual things."

Raven listened to that and was a little amazed by this unknown fear she had.

Raven: "Wow, Terra… I didn't think that you don't like the water so much. Especially after you feuded with me in the mud."

Terra looked to her and explained about that.

Terra: "Okay, first of all, mud is a type of wet Earth that I could use when dirt is mixed in. Secondly, are you still mad about that?"

Raven: "The fact that you nearly drown me in mud made it the reason why I was disgusted by it."

Terra: "But you survived it, right? I never thought you would make it out of there alive. How did you get out by the way? Just out of curiosity."

The telepath remained quiet, as she doesn't want to let her know what really happened, giving that she and the team had been through Hell in a way. So deciding to keep it in the dark, she told her a little white lie.

Raven: "Let's just say what happened after that is a little complicated."

Robin listened in and could tell she was keeping that secret.

Robin: "Let's focus on the task at hand, Titans. We have to find out where the distress signal is located. Cyborg, do we have a lock?"

Cyborg checked the scanners and could tell they were getting close.

Cyborg: "We're near. About three miles at least. Once we pass this coral we might be able to…"

He looked up and stopped at what he was saying when he saw something quite shocking.

Cyborg: "Whoa…"

The other soon looked to what the hybrid was looking at and was in quite a surprise too. Passing the coral bed, they encountered what looked like a metal graveyard filled with ships, submarines, and planes, all of which looked like they have been at the bottom of the seas for a while with seas rust showing and sea life growing on the surface. The team watched on in awe and couldn't believe a sight like that.

Beast Boy: "Dude… Look at this. It looks like a cemetery underwater. What happened here?"

Raven looked to the view and remembered something about this sight.

Raven: "I've heard of something like this. There were legends of someplace called the Frozen Triangle located in the Atlantic Ocean. Not much is known of it, but the Triangle is the zone of the unknown where ships were lost, never to be found again…"

LM looked to the wreckage through his glass dome and put the pieces together.

LM: "You you're saying that we're in the middle of this triangle and these ships and subs got caught in it? Oh man, that would explain the distress signal. No one would've survived it."

Star saw this too and was curious about it.

Starfire: "I do not understand. If what Raven said is true, how did all these vessels get to the bottom of the ocean? And how are we picking up the distress signal when no one would survive this?"

Robin though this too and wanted to get some answers.

Robin: "Don't know, but the only way to find out is to get to the signal and investigate. Once we locate it, we'll find our answer and leave before-"

Suddenly, there was a proximity alarm blaring in the cockpits as the team was alerted to it. Cyborg looked to the console and spotted seven dots heading to their position on the radar.

Cyborg: "Eyes sharp team! We got boogies incoming!"

Everyone started to get sharp and looked for anything heading to them. It was then that Terra spotted something in the distance.

Terra: "I got a visual. Almost looks like…"

Robin got a closer look as well and noticed what it was. What they were are seven torpedoes with propellers in the back and red blinking lights in the front. Seeing them, Robin panicked and had to avoid it.

Robin: "Torpedoes! Evasive maneuvers!"

Getting on the controls, he lifted the handles up in the air as the sub flew high and avoided the missiles by mere inches. Everyone held on as they all was ascended upwards with the sub. Once it was evenly stable, LM took a breather and didn't expect it at all.

LM: "Raven, did the legend of the Frozen Triangle involved torpedoes in anyway?"

Raven simply shook her head and was confused as everyone else. Terra looked to the radar, and noticed the dots are turning around and heading back to them.

Terra: "Wherever they came from, they are locked on to us."

Robin knew this as well and decided to take it to the defensive.

Robin: "Not if we can help it. Titans, separate!"

At that moment, the team reached for the button and pushed it at the same time. Almost immediately, the T-Sub/Ship started to break apart into seven pieces and altered to individual vessels. Once they were apart, the group gains control of their own vehicles and flew away from each other. At the same time, the torpedoes got to their position and missed as well. But this time, they too separate in different directions and went after each other, one missile reaching one vessel each.

The first one, Raven looked to the radar and saw one of the torpedoes from behind. Seeing this, she started to steer her pod through the rocky terrain not far from her. The projectile followed suit and went after her through the rocks and coral. With her quick maneuvers, she was able to get a step ahead of the projectile and could get by easily. Still the missiles kept going after her and was gaining ground too. Continuing to push forward, she spotted a dead end right in front of her, but there was an opening on the top and decided to take it. Yet with her pod not durable in going up, the telepath has to pull a quick trick of her own. With her eyes glowing white, the pod was encased in a black aurora and lifted itself high in the air. The torpedo though didn't have enough height advantage as lifted up in a slant, hitting the wall and exploding on impact. The pod Rae was in lifted back out to the opening and tilted to its proper place, with the magic fading. Raven looked down to the billowing underwater smoke and was pleased with what she did. She soon returned to the others and hopes they got out of their own predicament.

In Cyborg's pod, the hybrid was holding his own as the second torpedo was gaining on him. Looking to his radar, he smirked and was ready to trick it.

Cyborg: "All right little guy. Let's see if you handle this!"

He then lifted his steering mechanism up in the air and did a quick loop that went upside down and over the torpedo in mere seconds. Once he was behind the projectile, he targeted the torpedo and fired his blaster turrets, blowing it up completely. Looking at this, he fist pumped in the air and gave his ever so popular one liner.

Cyborg: "Booya!"

Meanwhile, Terra was trying to get away from the third torpedo that was coming towards her, but wasn't enjoying the chase anymore. Figuring out a way to loose it, her eyes started to glow yellow and the ground below her pod started to shake. It was then that a bunch of huge stone pillars rose up around the wreckage and extend higher. She then maneuvers through the pillars and loosing the torpedo while that projectile tried to get out of the rising earth. With one quick turn after the next, it was trying to make an escape. But with the pillars rising and the earth moving, it was getting very difficult for it to get away. Finally, it caught site of the vessel Terra was in and went straight ahead. Before it could reach her, a pillar rose right in front of it and it had little time to avoid it. Just like that, the torpedo hit the pillar and it blew up in a matter of seconds. Terra looked back to the underwater explosion and smirked to herself, pleased with her plan.

Beast Boy was the opposite and he was trying to shake the torpedo behind him off. With the maneuvers he was pulling, he can't get out of it without the underwater missile trying to get him.

Beast Boy: "C'mon Beast Boy, think! You got to get yourself out of this mess quick before that missiles blows you up. It's a shame that this missile is locking onto my ship…"

That's when an idea popped into his head and remembered what he really is.

Beast Boy: "Hold the phone. That torpedo has a lock on my ship, but not on me."

With that said, he pushed the Auto Pilot button to let the pod steer itself. Pushing another button, the chair lowered itself and BB was out of view. That was when a compartment opened up and a green shark swam down to headed to the missile. It was obviously Beast Boy as he can shape shift into any animal he can think of, especially underwater ones. As he headed to the torpedo, he swam right past it as he figured out the projectile was interested his vessel and not himself. Knowing it was distracted; he shifted into an Octopus and used his long tentacles to grab hold of the torpedo. Almost instantly, the torpedo knew it was attack and flail around endlessly, trying to get the octopus off of it. Beast Boy held on for dear life as he was being rallied like that of a bull rider. He knew that he had to let go for get turned into calamari. Gripping his legs tighter, he spinned his body and made the torpedo go in a circle over and over again until he let go. The underwater missile was flying out of control until it collided with a wrecked plane and exploded on impact. Looking on to the mess he did, he mentally smiled and shifted back to a shark to get back to his vessel.

Meanwhile, in Starfire's pod, she was maneuvering through the rough waters as the other torpedo went after her very swiftly. She looked back to the radar and could tell that it was gaining on her very quickly.

Starfire: "Whoever fired these torpedoes, certainly does not want us around. I must dispel this missile before it dispose me."

Maneuvering through the water, she had to find a way to get out of it as much as she could. Meanwhile, Robin was trying to get his torpedo out of the way. As he was handling his own problem, he turned to the right to see Starfire having trouble of her own. Seeing her in danger, he immediately contacted her.

Robin: "Starfire, are you okay? What's your situation?"

Starfire could hear it on her end of the comm. and told Rob about the situation.

Starfire: "Very grim, Robin. This underwater projectile is moving faster then I could loose it. I would require assistance immediately!"

Robin nodded and looked to his radar to see the torpedo that's after him getting closer as well. Looking to this, he came up with a plan and spoke to Star about it.

Robin: "Starfire, I have a plan though you might not like it."

The Tamaranean nodded and decided to take whatever idea he has.

Starfire: "I am open for whatever suggestion you have, friend."

Robin then got serious and told her his plan.

Robin: "Good… I want you to come to me so we can collide."

Star heard that and was confused by his plan.

Starfire: "I don't understand… Are you planning on killing us before the torpedoes do?"

Robin shook his head and told her the exact opposite.

Robin: "No, we'll just let the torpedoes collide to each other. Trust me, it will work. Now move to my position and wait for my signal."

Starfire nodded and was a little nervous of what would happen next. Piloting her pod, she turned to Robin's direction as the projectile went after her. Robin did the same as he headed to her position as well with his own torpedo still chasing him. As the two were getting closer, Robin started to tell her the hold her speed.

Robin: "All right Starfire, we're ready. Get ready to avoid me on my mark."

Star tightened her handles, as she was ready to follow the leader's order. The two kept on getting closer and closer until they were mere feet from each other with the underwater missiles still gaining on them. Once they were in position, Robin told her to act now.

Robin: "Mark!"

Soon enough, the two moved their handles in two separate directions, with Robin's pod over Star's and Starfire's pod beneath his. As soon as they avoided each other, they sped away as the missiles collided into each other and exploded in a ball of underwater flames. Once they were in the out of clear, Star sighed and was glad that they've got out of it.

Starfire: "I think I almost excreted the food from my nine stomachs…"

Now all that's left was LM as he has the last torpedo after him. Going through flips and turns, he tried so much to get the missile off of his case. Yet no matter what he does, it wasn't doing the trick. Seeing the torpedo getting closer on his radar, he was aggravated and decided to put a stop to it.

LM: "Tricky little bastard… Let's see if you can go after me through the wreckage!"

Pushing his handles down, his vessel descended downwards and drove right to the underwater graveyard as the torpedo followed suit. Soon enough, he was steering through pieces of ships, subs, and planes that were rusting away and squeezing into a few tight cracks just to loose the pursuer. Still, it wouldn't do as the torpedo kept on chasing him no matter what. The rebel Titan checked his radar again and cussed to himself.

LM: "Damn it! You just don't give up, do you? Looks like I have no other choice then to take extreme measures."

Looking through the wreckage, he could see a half of a plane that was resting on the remains of a ship. Seeing this, he knew how to handle this torpedo and pushed the two buttons on his handle. Just then, two compartments opened up in the front and two missiles fired out of it. Those missiles hit the poles that were holding the plane up and blew up on contact. The poles were soon destroyed and the plane started to make it's decent into the ocean surface. Seeing that small window opened, he ignited the turbo on his sub and he sped faster then its original speed. The torpedo though kept following, but it was having a hard time reaching him, giving his pod has become quicker. LM held on tightly as he was hoping that he could get out of this tight squeeze in time. In a matter of moments, LM managed to thread the needle and made it out the other side. The torpedo, on the other hand was at the side he was on and didn't make it as it hit the plane and it exploded on contact. LM looked back as metal debris floated downward in the ocean and was happy with what he did.

LM: "Sayonara sucka!"

He soon relaxed and was relieved that that was finally over. But just as he was about to take a breather, a bunch more beeps came on the radar. Looking to the screen, he could see more beeps coming to the team's position. He turned his comm. on and warned the others about it.

LM: "Eyes peeled everyone, we got more company coming!"

Everyone soon heard of it and looked on to see the more torpedoes heading straight towards them. Beast Boy saw this and couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy: "You've got to be kidding me! More of them?! Where did they come from exactly?"

Cyborg checked the monitor and doesn't like the looks of it.

Cyborg: "Don't know, but they're too many to count! I don't think we can maneuver that many!"

Raven looked at all of them and knew as well. But looking down to the huge debris of ships, she thought of a way out of it.

Raven: "I think I know how to loose them, but it will be risky."

Robin listened to her and had to trust her.

Robin: "Whatever it is you're planning, make it quick! We're about to be new additions to this graveyard!"

The telepath nodded and closed her eyes to focus. Opening them up again, they glowed pearly white and lighted her hands high up in the air. Out on the ocean surface, multiple wrecks were engulfed in black energy and slowly rose off the floor and up to the air. She focused incredibly hard as she was lifting all the objects at the same time. Once they were in the exact height, the many torpedoes started to hit them all the created a huge chain of explosions, enough to make an enormous fireball underwater and leaving no sight unseen. During the explosions, the Titans managed to make their escape through the chaos. They all regroups and reconnected into the T-Sub and went through the coral and rocks beneath to opening just so they don't get caught again. The team took heavy breathers as Robin looked to the Rae and thanked her.

Robin: "Nice thinking Raven. Having those torpedoes take out the wreckage while we make an escape was perfect!"

Raven took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she told him that it was all right.

Raven: "Thanks… Just remind me when this is over to meditate when we get back to the Tower."

Soon enough, the group remained quiet until Terra spoke up.

Terra: "So… Any idea where those torpedoes came from?"

Cyborg took a look at the radar and noticed that the blip came from the same direction as the torpedoes that came towards them.

Cyborg: "Don't know, but the distress signal it located where the torpedoes came from."

Beast Boy heard that and was really worried.

Beast Boy: "So our idea is to head down to the source of the signal that tried to kill us. If there is a vote, I go for getting back home and not get blown to bits."

Robin sighed to BB's comments and told him that they have no option.

Robin: "Whether you like it or not, Beast Boy, we are going to check out that signal and see if they need any help. And whoever fired those torpedoes at use could be something that's keeping this person hostage. Whatever the case, we have to investigate."

So the T-Ship/Sub kept swimming through the water to reach the distress signal. This time, they swim close to the ocean's floor and under the coral, to prevent any torpedoes from coming straight to them. As they kept moving, LM looked on ahead and spotted something off at a distance.

LM: "Huh, that's weird…"

Robin heard him through the headset and asked him about it.

Robin: "What is it LM?"

LM: "There appears to be some type of light at the end of the coral reefs. I can't get a clear description, but it looks like its unnatural, giving that we're in the bottom of the Atlantic."

The others saw the unknown light too and was curious of it as well.

Starfire: "Maybe they could be the school of fish that glow."

LM: "You mean those glimmer fish? Naw… If they were, the glow would've been different. This glow, on the other hand, almost looked man made.

Cyborg checked the scanners again and could tell that they are getting close.

Cyborg: "Well the signal is where this light is emanating from. So we might get a visual in 3, 2…"

He looked up to see the end of the tunnel as the light nearly blinded the team. When they got their sights back, they saw something they would never saw before with their eyes wide and jaws widen, all of which completely speechless with the exception of a few words.

Cyborg: "Whoa…

Starfire: "In the name of X'hal…

Beast Boy: "Dude…"

Raven: "Sweet Azar…"

What the team was looking at was a huge city, with buildings that stretched for miles and spotlights shining. Neon signs illuminate the area as fish and other marine mammals swim around the structures. Seeing the art deco, it was very sleek and well designed with Oscar like statues and sculptures of god like beings holding the structures on the walls. And to top it off, waterway sidewalks that are interconnected to each building. The team watched on in wonder and didn't know what to think of it.

Terra: "Okay… I did not see this coming. What is this place? And what's it doing at the bottom of the Atlantic?"

LM was curious about it too until he turned to see what looked like a billboard that shows a happy 50s like family enjoying themselves with a sign over it that said, _'Welcome to Rapture: Your beautiful city.'_ with one of the lamp post sorting out.

LM: "One of the billboards said that the place is called Rapture. Hmph… Strange way to name a city after an apocalyptic word."

Raven heard that and was confused.

Raven: "Rapture? But I never heard of this city before. In fact, the only city that is in the bottom of the ocean is Atlantis. Wonder if Aqualad know of this place."

Robin, still in awe by the sight of it, shook his head and told her that it was impossible.

Robin: "If Aqualad knew of this place, he would've told us. Seems like the distress signal is coming directly into the city. Let's check it out."

So the sub dove down into the city and glided past the many beautiful buildings that make up this amazing town. The group watched on to see the close detail of the structures and neon signs and billboard shining brightly. As they were passing, they were under one of the walkways and saw what looked like a bulky metal man applying rivets into one of the arches to prevent it from leaking while the next one on the water surface used its drill to fire at a nearby structure and retracting up to higher level to continue its work. As the team looked on in astonishment, Beast Boy thought of something and told the others.

Beast Boy: "Hey! I just thought of something. If this city is beautiful, why is someone sending us a distress signal? It's not like they're in danger or anything. Right?"

Terra looked to the buildings architecture and didn't think of it.

Terra: "Maybe this person is afraid of closed environments and the fact that he has to be underwater the whole time. Judging by the structures of these buildings, I don't know how they can take the pressure of the heavy seas."

Cyborg looked to the buildings too and was curious of it as well.

Cyborg: "Well, these buildings to look structurally sound. Kind of amazing how whoever built this place managed to keep the structures intact. The main problem that I have are the windows. Though as durable as they are, they seem to be too thin to hold all that water out. There's no telling when one of them will crack under pressure."

Robin: "Well, let's hope none of them crack when we get in. The distress signal is coming from within the buildings. The exact location though is unknown. Our only option is to check the entire city and find the distress signal."

LM heard this and didn't like the idea.

LM: "So, the plan is to go into the city and search every building to find the person that sent that signal. Great… That's going to take us forever."

Robin sighed and told him that they have no choice.

Robin: "It's the best option that we have. After all, there could be residence in those buildings that could help us out."

He looked around and noticed what looked like a welcoming center with a neon sign on the top that says, _'Rapture Metro'_ with red lights acting like subway lines from behind. Looking to this, he spotted a passage that looked like the docks of some kind.

Robin: "There! That must be the docking area. Cyborg?"

The hybrid looked down to docking area and nodded in agreement.

Cyborg: "On it!"

He quickly steered the T-Sub/Ship to the welcoming center and headed to the tunnel wide enough to let the sub in. As they approached the tunnel, a sign started to lit up that says, _'All Good Things Flow Into the City'_ with the _'City'_ part sparking the moment it lit up while the metal door opened up to let them in. The moment they went through that tunnel, there were promotional posters from side to side showcasing what to do in the city of Rapture, from relaxing in Arcadia, to shopping at Fort Frolic. There were a few posters that was depicting places under the name, _'Fontaine'_ , but they were covered up in waterproof stickers that says, _'Attention! Closed by order of the Council'_. They soon approached multiple paths with one litted up to lead them to a vacant dock. Cyborg took the tunnel to the left and kept on piloting till he reached the end of the tunnel. The moment they were out, Cyborg spotted the water's surface and ascended upwards, breaking through the surface. Once the sub was out of the water, the compartment domes opened up to let the team in. Upon getting out, they looked on and could tell that they were in some docking area with catwalks in between and a few long subs to get people in and out of the city, like that of an airport, only under the water. The strangest part is that the docking area looked empty as the subs were abandoned and no maintenance personnel is around. Looking around the place, they could tell that it was huge.

Terra: "Whoa! Check this place out. It's huge!"

Starfire looked at this place too and was curious about the missing people.

Starfire: "Indeed. This Rapture does have its presentation quite glorious. But where are the people? We would have been welcomed to the city with open arms."

The others soon realized that she does have a point.

Raven: "That's right. Someone would've been here to be our guide or provide us with the help we need."

Beast Boy, who was next to Raven at that time, places his hands on his head and sighed deeply.

Beast Boy: "Yeah… Wouldn't it hurt to have a huge group of babes greeting us when we come here."

Rae looked to BB with her usual scrawl and slapped him up the head to knock him out of his daydream. He fell forward face first and groaned in pain.

Beast Boy: "Ow… I was only joking…"

Raven only turned her head away and was a little disgusted.

Raven: "Idiot…"

Robin looked around too and had no clue on what's going on.

Robin: "Well it is odd that a massive city under the water doesn't have anyone at the welcome mat. Wonder what happened to all of them?"

LM though didn't want to take any chances as he jumped back up to the T-Ship and punched a few buttons on the side console of his pod.

LM: "Well, whatever happened to these yokels, I'm not taking any chances."

Pressing the last button, a compartment opened up and a rack of weapons rose up right in front of him filled with pistols, rifles, shotguns, and grenades. Looking through his options, he decided to take a M739 Light Machine Gun and an SS Shotgun along with a couple of clips to reload. Raven saw him gathering up his weapons and was a little confused about this.

Raven: "Really? We're looking for this distress signal and the person who sent it. The last thing we want is for you to be heavily armed to kill."

The renegade Titan looked to the telepath and reminded her of what happened out at the sea.

LM: "Last time I check, those torpedoes that tried to scrap us came directly from this city. Someone didn't want us to come to this city and would do anything in keeping it a secret. I'm not taking anymore risks on this little mission."

He then loaded up his rifle and placed on his holster behind him along with his shotgun. The Titan Leader looked to him getting prepared and understood what he meant.

Robin: "You make a good point, LM. Still, we need to find the location of this distress signal within the city. My guess is that we should start walking and search for any occupants. Come on team, let's move out!"

The group nodded as they walked down the long catwalk that took them straight to the security airlock not far from them. Close by, there was a camera that was off when they got there. Suddenly, the camera started to spark a bit until it sputters to life. Lifting itself up, it looked around for a quick second and spotted the team leaving the docking area.

* * *

In an unknown location within Rapture, two figures were watching one of the screens and spotted a black and white live feed of the Teen Titans leaving. The first one started to speak in a female German accent.

"It would seem your first stage of the plan has worked. You managed to get them into this world and into the city."

Another woman responded back in a young and serious voice.

"Was there any doubt?"

"No, there is none. However, I am weary that these young ones will enter this nightmare we all created."

The other woman remained silent, as she knew that they would have to face Rapture's aftermath and the craze citizens that lost their way.

"Yes, we did create this nightmare that they will enter. But they will survive this and get to us. I'll have Jack and Delta keep close watch on them while they save the many Little Sisters scattered within the city grounds."

"And what if he gets them before we do?"

The other woman remained silent again and knew that he will get to them first before she need their help.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The Russian woman nodded in agreement and waits to see what would happen next.

"Understand, Fraulein Elizabeth."

* * *

 **So that's chapter two and the introduction of the Teen Titans along with a few more characters. And before you ask, yes, they are Tenenbaum from the two Bioshock games and Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite. Now I know most of you people are suspicious on why Elizabeth is in this story when in the DLC of Buried Alive part 2, she died in the end. Well I got a really good reason she survived and I'm going to save it in a future story. Until then, I'll keep it in the dark until we get there. Now on the next chapter, the Teen Titans entered the city and soon found out that it got to Hell fast and the people in the city would try to kill them. Will they be able to get them out of this mess? Wait and see. Please Review.**


	3. Splicers

**Sorry if the third chapter took a while. There have been a lot of things that have been going on with me as of late. I had three classes on the fall semester I had to juggle and struggle with (thank good I passed them through As and Bs) I had to work for a little bit, I am part of a social group in Hankering for More, pretty much everything and anything. So you can imagine how complicated things were. Thankfully, I now have one class for the spring and whatever happens with work, I have to help out. Whatever the case, I will still continue to write my stories down as long as I want and will not stop this hobby of mine. That's a promise I intend to keep.**

 **As for what went on with the last chapter. I still didn't get a single review from anyone and my hit counter is 76 hits in total. I feels like something that was a whole lot less. Preferably because I have my OC and Terra in this story. But what can I say, this is my Titan story and I've been going through that direction since day one. So I will intend to keep it like that. Whatever happens with the reviews and hits though, I will continue with this story no matter what.**

 **On the next chapter of BioTitans, the team entered the city of Rapture to find the location of the distress signal. But when the step foot into the city, they soon realize that something has gone terribly wrong and encounter the citizens that aren't too friendly. Will they be able to survive a population of demented people? Things will get worse from here on out for them.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **The splicers will make their appearance into this chapter but here's what I'm going to do. Like in the games, I will slowly introduce the different class of splicers to slowly raise the threat lever the team will be facing. Don't worry, you'll get to see the Spider, Houdini, Brutes, and Nitros in future chapters. But until then, we're starting with the Thuggish and Leatherheads as they are the first enemies in the game. I will also make a couple of extra changes to help tie Bioshock 1 and 2 with Infinite. Giving that the 3rd game focuses on Infinite universes (spoiler warning) I do believe that they are more then one Rapture just like more then one Columbia. And to see that there existed both a Columbia and a Rapture in the same universe will make the story more interesting. Trust me, I got some special planned for a future chapter and it will make a good enough tie in to my Transformers Prime/Animate and Bioshock Infinite story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bioshock.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Splicers

There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line.  
O. Levant

Back in the welcoming center of Rapture, the Teen Titans were walking through a glass tube that will take them to another building that would be the so-called terminal. As they were walking, they looked to the vast underwater ocean between the curved glass and was amazed by the fish swimming around them.

Beast Boy: "Okay, shock factor aside, this place does look like an indoor aquarium. Only this is 110 time way awesome then that!"

Raven looked through the glass to see a school of fish swim by and was a little impressed.

Raven: "For once, I could agree with you Beast Boy. This place certainly is something to marvel about. Though I am curious as to how this city was built and who was crazy enough to build it."

As they were walking, they were passing by rows of old fashioned TVs attached to the walls. It was then a ding was heard and an announcement was made.

 _"Good morning, and Welcome to Rapture: Where opurtunity awaits. And now for a special announcement, here is Andrew Ryan."_

Soon enough, the static changed to the logo of Rapture, a tall lighthouse shining through the open sea. The scene then changed to an advertisement depicting a couple with the man lighting a cigarette for his wife or girlfriend. The strangest part is that the man wasn't using a lighter, but instead the tip of his finger had a small flame with it looked like it didn't hurt him at all. There was also a title on the top and bottom of the screen that says, _'Fire at your fingertips! Incinerate: Plasmids by Ryan Industry'_. The scene then switched to a man around his forties that was relaxing comfortably on his chair with parting hair to the sides, a mustache and he was holding a smoke pipe. The title next to him said _'From the Desk of RYAN'_ as a voice was heard through the speaker.

 _'I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?'_

The scene changed to a working man on the farm sweating the day away. But the next scene changed with the same man getting chased from a bald eagle with the Capitol of Washington in the background.

 _'No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor.'_

The next scene was the man backing away in fear from a huge hand offering sanctuary with the Vatican in the background.

 _'No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God.'_

In the next scene, the same person was running for his life then a hammer and a sharp curved blade went after him with the building of Moscow behind them and a star that was shining over him.

 _'No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone.'_

And then the final scene was the man cowering in fear while in the background, another person was doing a arm lifting salute with two red banisters from the left and right that has the black swastika over a white circle.

 _'No, says the man in Germany. It belongs to me.'_

The scene soon switched back to the person making the introduction as he continued on.

 _'I rejected those answers. Instead, I choose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose… Rapture.'_

Soon enough, the TVs were showing off scenes of different places in Rapture, both outside and inside. Inside, they could see people enjoying themselves and spending time with their partners or family members while the person on the monitor's was still talking.

 _'A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. Rapture is a well kept secret, preventing the parasites from controlling what we can and cannot do. Where innovation and creativity can evolve pass those whose primitive minds cannot comprehend. And where children will have brighter futures then what they have promised from the surface. So if you're here to assist in turning the gears of this city, create many marvels of science, or to live a life of leisure, then welcome to Rapture: Where Opportunity awaits. And remember, with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.'_

The message ends while the music played and TVs still showing things to do in Rapture. The Titans watched each monitor as they passed by and knew who's in charge.

Starfire: "The television sets states that this Andrew Ryan created this city. For a human being, he really thought big."

LM looked to the monitors and was a little weary of this person.

LM: "Don't know about it Star… The way he acts, he certainly reminds me of Merovingian. Talks a big game and is all high and mighty, while having an ego the size of Jupiter."

Robin listened to their thoughts and decided to speak to him.

Robin: "Whatever the case, he is in charge of this city. Perhaps he knows who sent that distress signal."

Terra though head that and thought of something else.

Terra: "Or, maybe he was the one that sent that signal in the first place."

Robin rubbed his chin and thought that was possible.

Robin: "Hmm… Maybe. But we have to see him just to be sure. If only we knew where he's located."

The group kept on walking until they stopped at a security airlock with a gear of some kind in the middle of the door. Then they approached it, it didn't open, but there was a lever on the side that opens the door. Robin headed to the door and pulled the lever to open the airlock door. But as he did that, it didn't respond. He did it over and over again, but the door still wouldn't open. Getting annoyed, he turned to the others and ask Cyborg for a favor.

Robin: "Doors stuck. There's no other way through. Cyborg?"

The hybrid looked to the lever and knew what the leader wants.

Cyborg: "On it."

Approaching the lever, he opened his compartments on his arm and multiple small tools started to pop out. Opening the switch next to the door, he noticed that the gears look simple, but programmed to keep that door locked.

Cyborg: "That's strange… Looks like someone locked the door on the other side, preventing anyone from getting into the docks."

The others listened to him and realized he has a strong point.

Raven: "That would explain why the docks we were in was abandoned. Question is, why it was abandoned?"

Robin thought this as well and decided to keep moving forward.

Robin: "Don't know, but we'll see soon enough."

As soon as he said it, Cyborg managed to bypass the locking mechanism as the gears started to turn at the center.

Cyborg: "There, we're in."

Slowly the door started to rise slowly as the Titans walked through it.

Robin: "All right team, let's see if we can get some help…"

The Titan leader immediately stop as he and the team looked what's in front of them, starring on with wide eyes and were in complete and utter shock. They all remained silent as Beast Boy muttered a few words.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… Dude…"

Standing in front of them, they were in what appeared to be a departure/arrival wing for people to leave or enter Rapture. There were rows of seats in a circle like structure and a glass dome on the ceiling that shows the underwater ocean with schools of fish swimming above it. At each end were desks used to let people board, A few strange looking vending machines scattered about, and at the center of it all is a huge statue of the underwater utopia with a tall lighthouse that towered over it and an _'R'_ plastered on the bronze like wall of the lighthouse. But what shocked them the most was that it looked like somewhat of a protest. Luggage was discarded and left behind, some of the seats were broken off, and picket signs were everywhere saying things like _'Ryan doesn't own us'_ or _'Let it end. Let us ascend'_ or _'We are not your property'_. But then someone must've climbed up the monument and painted a message under the R emblem that says, _'Rapture's Dead.'_ To make matters worse, the glass ceiling was leaking water in some spots while lights flicker in a couple of places. They all looked at the scene in front of them and didn't know what to think of it.

Terra: "Man… Guess we know why that door was locked up tight."

Cyborg then approached one of the rows that had one of the picket signs and read it silently.

Cyborg: "Looks like the people in the city didn't want to stay here for so long. Seems like this Ryan guy did a city wide lockdown, preventing people to get out of here."

Starfire looked around the place and noticed that it was completely empty. Not a single person around.

Starfire: "Then if that is the case, then were are the people? Why isn't there anyone that would be present at the time?"

Robin noticed it too and realized that she does have a point.

Robin: "Don't know, but there's something very wrong about this city. Someone has to be around to give us answers. We just need to find them."

Beast Boy checked around the area too while figuring out what they should do now. Checking the place out one more time, he found someone sitting on one of the chairs and was holding something around his arms and a hat tilted down.

Beast Boy: "Well we don't have to search for long. Looks like someone is still here."

The changeling then walked to the person and wanted to ask this person what just happened. However, Raven sensed something wrong and tried to stop him.

Raven: "Beast Boy, wait!"

But BB didn't listen as he was in front of this person and started to asked some questions to him.

Beast Boy: "Hey there mister. My friends and I just came into the city and noticed that it was in lockdown. Can you tell us why?"

He waited for a response, but didn't get any from this person. Feeling a little impatient, he asked again.

Beast Boy: "Hel-LO! Dude, are you listening? What's going on in this town?"

Still, no response. Starting to get annoyed by this, he starting to shake him, thinking he's still asleep.

Beast Boy: "Hey! Wake up! I'm asking you a simple question. The least you can do is-"

By the time he kept on shaking this guy, the hat fell off his head as the green Titan saw something that was completely horrified. Looking right at him, he saw his face looked completely mummified with a wrinkled flesh, glazed over eyes, strands of thinning hair on top of his head, teeth showing in his mouth, and flies buzzing. That caused the changeling to scream like a girl and backed up in shock. The team saw this dead body in front of them and felt disgusted by it.

Raven: "Knew it…This person is dead. By the looks of this body, he was dead for quite a while."

LM looked to this body too and noticed something that was next to it. Curious, he approached the body and picked up and inspected what looked like a bottle of some kind with a skull and crossbones on the label. He then spotted a bunch of blue pills on the seat surface and knew what happened to this poor person.

LM: "Figures… Cyanide… A poisonous drug that is extremely fatal to those that take it. This poor bastard must've taken too much that he killed himself in the process."

Everyone listened to him and could tell that he's was strongly right in all of it.

Starfire: "Then, what happened to this poor soul? Why did he end the life the way he did?"

LM tossed the bottle aside and saw something in the arms of this body. Looking on, he knew that it could be something important.

LM: "Maybe what this person has could give us some answers."

Getting a closer look at the object he was carrying, it almost looked like some kind of recorder. Cautiously, the rebel Titan slowly pry it out of his dead arms and managed to get it out of his grasp. Taking a good look at it, he noticed that it was still working and hit the play button below the tape recorder. Once it started to play, he and the others could hear panic and angered voices in the background as people were protesting. They then heard a man speaking about something, the same man that committed suicide.

 _'This is bull shit. This is absolute bull shit! Ryan decided to suspend all departures out of Rapture for fear that Atlas's thugs don't commandeer one of the subs and take them to the surface. That's all fine and all, but what about us? We came to Rapture just so the Parasites won't treat us like vermin. We didn't come here to take part in some Civil War between Ryan and Atlas! By locking us in, we are trapped in this damn hellhole trying to survive. Those that haven't pick a side are surely dead by now. And even those that aren't dead are splicing themselves with as many Plasmids as they can use, not knowing of the side effects or what those bottles will do to their bodies! I don't want this! I don't want any of it! If I can't get out of this city, then I will find some other methods in leaving! Even if it means killing myself… Then so be it…'_

The recorder stopped as the team listened to message. Hearing it, they knew what happened to this city.

Terra: "A civil war within this city. Man, that's messed up."

Cyborg turned to the Earth bender and nodded in agreement.

Cyborg: "Can you blame this poor soul? He and the others wanted to get out of this city because of some war, yet Ryan didn't want anyone to leave in fear of exposing this place. Still doesn't explain why there is a war within the city."

Robin thought that through and knew of some theories.

Robin: "There are many things that would cause a war. Sometimes it has to do with a working class dispute. Sometimes its based around religion. Other times, it could be it could be extreme radicals that are in over their heads."

LM thought this through and was curious of this uneventful news.

LM: "So what brought a city underwater into a war? Working class struggles, religion, anarchists, or all the above?"

Robin tried to figure it out and started to connect the dots.

Robin: "No clue. However, giving the distress signal we got, it has to be bad."

Cy looked around the place, trying to forget about the body they've discovered, and thought of moving on.

Cyborg: "Well, we can't get any answers around here. The place looks a little abandoned and there's nothing that can help us."

Robin turned to him and nodded in agreement.

Robin: "Good point Cyborg. Let's keep moving forward and hope we find some survivors that knows more of what happened."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement as they all walked away from the body and left the boarding area. LM though stayed behind and looked to the body, feeling sorry for what happened to him. Placing the recorder on his lap, he picked up the person's top hat and placed it back on his head, making sure he's at piece. He soon caught up with the others as they continue their investigation. What they didn't know is that someone was watching them in the shadows. One shadow was an average size man around his thirties, the other is a huge bulking character with a glowing porthole and a drill connected to its arm. The guy looked to the group leaving and could tell who they are.

"So this is the group Miss Elizabeth wanted us to keep watch on, huh? Definitely a strange bunch if you ask me. Still, we should've introduced ourselves rather then hide from them."

The huge creature behind him groaned lowly as if to say something. The man turned to it and understood what it meant.

"I know, I know. Orders are orders. Yet I'm curious what is her A game in bringing these young radicals into the city when it's overrun by lunatics. Guess I'll never know."

It was then that the creature pointed its drill to the direction of the open gate and groaned of a new situation. The person turned to the direction of the gate and agreed with what it was trying to say.

"I got it. We now have to disable all the subs at docking before we can continue observing. With that gate open, it will be a matter of time before his men find out of about it and commandeer any of them. I just hope these kids don't get too far. Come on Delta, we got work to do."

The man then walked directly to the open gate as the creature called Delta slowly followed him with lumbering stomps, focusing on the next course of action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans left boarding and walked down the long hall with glass curves on the corner and metal statues acting as pillars. During the walk, they soon notice more protest rallies that use to have been around that is littered with picket signs and discarded luggage's. Overhead, they spotted a timetable board showing the arrival and departure times, they all the status rows said, 'Canceled' while it was flickering on and off. Beast Boy looked to this and finds it very off.

Beast Boy: "Sheesh… All these people trapped in this place. You think Ryan would have to decency to let them out if they don't want to get hurt."

Raven was silent about this and explained of the turmoil's most men would do.

Raven: "Sometimes, fear gets into the hearts of those that are great. It would consume them until they take risks so extreme, that they would do whatever it takes to protect themselves, even if it means having others killed."

Star heard that and find it terrible on all accounts.

Starfire: "It still does not explain that he would close this city off, especially from fear."

Robin was at the lead and told everyone that it was all right.

Robin: "People like Ryan, do get paranoid over things they can't control. Let's hope whoever is alive can give us answers as to why this city is like this."

The team kept on walking as they kept searching for survivors. During that search, they spotted something that got their attention. It was a huge statue that resembled the leader of Rapture, Andrew Ryan with a banner over it that says, _'No Gods or Kings, Only Men'_. At the base of the statue there was white paint written on the floor with a can close by that reads, _'You didn't learn from Columbia.'_ The group watched on and could tell that whoever this Ryan is, is certainly full of himself.

LM: "And I thought Merovingian has an ego. This Ryan got a tall statue in his honor."

The group read the banner as they were suspicious about this person.

Terra: "No gods or kings? Who does this guy think he is? A hypocrite?"

Raven: "It might mean that he is far superior then those that are in charge. Making him better then anyone else."

Terra turned back to the telepath and finds that to be very creepy.

Terra: "Yeah, well if you're superior, you shouldn't make statues for your self glory."

Robin simply ignored them and noticed another recording device on the ground over the written message. Approaching the device, he picked it up and see what's on this recorder. Hitting play, he could hear the voice of a woman discussing about the past and what happened to Rapture.

 _'I can't believe this has happened. I never doubt in my years that this city would succumb to the chaos that plagued a city before Rapture. My mother, Constance Field was a little girl when she and her family came from Columbia, a sky city built under the prophet, Father Comstock. She always told that place was close to Heaven. But then when this Vox Populi uprising happened in Columbia, it brought the city to ruins, causing its horrendous downfall to oblivion. She was lucky that her and her family escaped that flying hellhole, but there are those that suffered through that massacre. Now decades after Columbia's fall, this happens. And to think, Rapture is where everyone is of equal and we don't treat each other like the parasites on the surface. It would seem as though it still has it's issues regarding the working class and the poor, like what Comstock and Fink did in Columbia. Ryan didn't learn the lessons Columbia suffered from. Don't matter if a city is in the in the air or at the bottom of an ocean, it will be an ever living nightmare!'_

The recorder soon stopped as Robin listened in and wondered. Whatever happened to this city seemed awfully familiar with what has transpired in another city. But there are still questions that have plagued his mind. What is Rapture? What is Columbia? What happened to Rapture and Columbia? How can a city underwater and in the air get into a war within itself? These are the types of questions that need to be answered. Deciding to leave it for another time, he turned to the others and decided to continue.

Robin: "Let's keep moving. There has to be someone that's around that could give us answers."

The team followed the Titan leader as they need to search for any survivors in this war torn city. Upon reaching the end, they encountered a fork in the road with the wall plastered with portraits of different people and a title above that says, 'Rapture's Brightest Minds'. Each portrait shows a person that must be popular in this city with plaques belong it showing their names. Names such as Sullivan, J. S. Steinman, Julie Langford, Sander Cohen, Sofia Lamb, Gilbert Alexander, Milton Porter and all other sorts have been lines up as Ryan has a bigger portrait of himself in the middle of the group. Few of the pictures though were a little messed up due to both tampering and the elements. One was that of Brigid Tenenbaum, whose light above her was flickering and her face was slashed by a knife, while the words, _'Whore'_ was scribbled on her body. Another belonged to one that says Frank Fontain as his picture was toppled down to the side with an X over his face and the words _'Traitor'_ all over it. And lastly was one painting that that the plaque of Yi Suchong with salt water leaking through the walls and was slowly damaging it. The team looked to these pictures and was surprised of the many people on the wall.

Terra: "Well, looks this Ryan guy isn't the only one in this city. Turns out there are a lot more people that have made a name for themselves."

Raven looked down to each plaque and read the occupations out loud.

Raven: "Scientist, botanist, artist, doctor… These people certainly made quite a reputation to this place."

LM though crossed his arms and wasn't impressed at the slightest.

LM: "Yeah? Well this city is still a major wreck. Guess Rapture's brightest minds cannot stop a civil war within the city. Bet they're all dead for all we know."

Robin simply shrugged it off and decided to continue the search.

Robin: "Let's worry about it later. Let's focus on searching for someone that could help us get a clue on what happened in the city. Looks like there's a two way path that goes both directions. If we are to find someone around here, it's best we start splitting up to cover more ground. LM, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, take the right path. Starfire and Cyborg, you're with me. We'll take the left. We'll rendezvous if either of us found someone still alive in this city."

As Robin was planning to split the teams up, none of them didn't know is that there was a camera above the portrait of Andrew Ryan. It was still on the whole time as it looked right at the team.

* * *

In a secluded room, another mysterious figure was watching the monitors in front of him. He was sitting at his desk and had a glass of wine with the bottle next to him. He watched on as the conversation within the team was finishing up.

LM: _"And how are we going to meet up? We just entered this city and we don't know much about this place. Not to mention how big this city is."_

Robin: _"I'll think of something. Fan out."_

Soon enough, the team splits in two as they went to two separate directions to find some survivors. As they were leaving, the man sipped his wine and was surprised by them entering, speaking with a bit of an aristocrat voice.

"So, these parasites managed to get through the city's defenses. I'm quite impressed. Any vessel, be the air or sea, would never evade my torpedoes and live to tell about it. Still, this is a mockery in my legacy. These intruders have entered my precious city and desecrating it with their filthy footsteps. They must be punished, strictly. However, I am quite surprised that whoever these individual, though strange as they are, are a bunch of youths…"

That thought made this person think of them as a threat. They are nothing but teenagers and young adults, youths who have bright futures ahead of them. And even if they look strange from their skin color to their outfits, they are still young children. But regardless, they have entered Rapture and they must be taken care. He doesn't know who sent them, but he knows they mean business.

"It doesn't matter anymore, a parasite is a parasite. And like all parasites, they need to be exterminated. Must take a close look at them to see what they are capable of."

So he checked the monitors at the team's progress. One team, that's consist of Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, was walking down the hall to find some help.

* * *

Around the same time, one of the security camera's were keeping watch on the three Titan members without them noticing it. The group kept walking down the hall as they looked around. Seeing the hallway, they could tell that it was in disrepair with cracks on the walls, overturned trashcans and a bench, a few flickering lights here and there. As they were walking down the hall, Starfire looked at the art deco of the place and was impressed by it.

Starfire: "How fascinating. Underneath all this destruction, this use to have been an amazing achievement in human settlement. One of artistic and beauty. To see it degraded like this is baffling, even for me."

Cy listened to her and would come to an agreement.

Cyborg: "You and me both Star. Based around such innovation and craftsmanship, it's surprising that someone crazy enough would create such a city at the bottom of the ocean. Gets you wondering how something so grand would fall so quickly"

Robin heard the two speak about it and answered to them what they were thinking.

Robin: "We'll find out soon enough. Once we find any survivors that knows of what this City went through, then we will search for the source of the distress signal."

The three soon started to walk forward to the hallway until they stopped to see what looks like a small wing for shopping, with stores used the sell cigars and food and the like. It's mostly used for shoppers that entered the city and want to get a taste of what Rapture has to offer. Unfortunately, the stores were shut tight and there were small memorials at the entrances, honoring the storeowners that must've been the casualties of this war. But as they were walking, they noticed something else they didn't expect. One of the arrival and departure signs that were on the ceiling was detached and fell to the ground, blocking their path. Seeing their way blocked, Cyborg looked at this and didn't expect it.

Cyborg: "Well, ain't that just perfect? Now what to we do?!"

Robin looked around and wondered if they should head on back. But when he turned to the left, he spotted a store that was still opened. It looked like a department store with a neon litted sign that says _'Finley'_ on the top. Looking to this store, he decided to take an alternate path.

Robin: "Let's head into this store. Maybe there's a shortcut to get to the other side."

The other two soon turned to the sign and followed his order as they walked into the store. But as they were entering, a few shadows loomed around their hiding spots, looking at the three with intent.

* * *

Meanwhile, LM, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra were walking down the other side of the hallway searching for survivors as well. They continue to walk as they pass by debris and turned over furniture. During their walk, Terra spotted something written in red ink on the wall with the light flashing on and off. She couldn't get a good look, but on a bright view it said, _'You shouldn't have come.'_ That message brought chills to the Earth bender and was a little nervous about it.

Terra: "You know, as much as I don't like the water, I really don't like creepy places like this. It's nerve wrecking that this town went downhill and would look like a living haunted house. You may never know when something would pop out at you."

The changeling smirked and re-corrected her on that.

Beast Boy: "A haunted house? Hmph… Terra, this is a haunted city. All we need is a few jump scares and we'll be in business."

Raven looked back to her and told her it was all right.

Raven: "Everything will be okay Terra. I'm certain that what happened here just didn't spread all across the city."

LM though look to what looks like another dead body, most likely female and he and the others walked past it, knowing that they don't want to disturb the dead.

LM: "You're certain Raven? If this place went to Hell, one can only imagine how far the Devil spread his wickedness."

The telepath turned to him and responded to his words.

Raven: "Didn't think you went religious all of a sudden LM."

LM: "Well I use to have been a Catholic before I knew the truth of the real world. Even if I knew the life I use to have is a lie, I still keep to what I believe in."

As the conversation went on, Beast Boy heard something with his sensitive ears and told everyone to stop.

Beast Boy: "Wait! Did any of you hear that?"

Everyone soon stopped as they turned to him, not hearing anything.

LM: "Uh… We don't hear anything other then the sound of dripping water and blinking lights."

Beast Boy: "Well, my ears are picking something up. Can't tell, but it sounds like banging on the doors and two voices. I think there are survivors."

The moment they heard him say that, they were relieved as LM stretched a little.

LM: "Well, at least there are some people still around. You know where they are?"

Beast Boy took a good listen as he pinpoint that location of the survivors.

Beast Boy: "Sound like they're coming from this way."

He pointed to a hallway around the corner as the group looked to that passage. LM soon turned back to him and gave him an order.

LM: "Take us to them."

* * *

Returning to the first half of the Teen Titans, the door opened up in front of them and entered the Finlay store. Now the store looked like a small little department store for men and women to gather up some of the latest fashion and styles for people to wear. And it looks big and wide enough to be a complete department store. But like when they first came in, it was in shambles as well. Make up fell from the counter and scattered to the floor, letting the contents out and all over the floor. The dresses and suits that looked new back in the day were now raggedy and moldy. And mannequins that had on more of these fashions were toppled over and discarded, leaving them a disheveled mess. And isles of items were dropped from the shelf too and one of them shelves fell like a domino to a wall and caused more of a mess. The three looked on at the destruction and still were at a lost for words.

Cyborg: "Man, look at this place. This is a mess! Is there anywhere that's not torn apart?"

Starfire looked into this mess deeper and remembered something she had saw on TV.

Starfire: "Perhaps this is the looting that happened when war spreads."

Robin thought of this too, but took a deeper look. Approaching the cashier place he noticed that it was old fashioned and was looked very simple. Clicking on one of the buttons, the bottom opened up and noticed that there's some money left in the change. He then spotted some of the clothes and other supplies still left over. Seeing all of this, something didn't feel right.

Robin: "No, there are still outfits and supplies still around here. And there's money still in this cash register. If this place got looted, everything would've been empty. It's weird most of this stuff haven't been touched."

The hybrid turned to Robin and asked what to do next.

Cyborg: "So now what to we do?"

Robin turned to the two Titans and was curious and what needs to be done. Looking down, he spotted an old fashion duffle bag that was left discarded. Seeing this, he decided to formulate a plan.

Robin: "We start salvaging."

Picking up the bag, he tosses it to Starfire as the Tamaranean grabbed it.

Robin: "Starfire, see if you can gather anything we need. Food, drinks, toiletries, anything that is necessary. With an underwater city this big, there's no telling on where the person or the distress signal is actually located. Cyborg, you and I will be finding an alternative route within the store. There has to be an alternate path that can get us back on track."

The two Titans heard the leader's orders and nodded in approval. Soon enough, Cyborg and Robin went off to find an alternative path while Starfire browse the store to find anything that could help them. However, what they didn't know is that there are survivors that are within the store. And they don't look too friendly for visitors.

* * *

Back to the other half of the team, they were walking behind as Beast Boy tracked the voices with his ears. They kept on walking down the decrepit hall as Beast Boy heard the voices getting closer. At the same Raven looked to the changling and asked if they were close.

Raven: "Are we there yet."

Beast Boy kept on listening hard as he could tell that they were near.

Beast Boy: "Just about. Sounds like they are around that corner, over there."

LM crossed his arms and decided to get impatient.

LM: "I hope you're right about this one BB. Cause if this is some wild goose chase, I'll stuff and mount you to the wall."

The changeling got a little nervous and gulped a little. But remained calm and told him that it was all right.

Beast Boy: "Hey! My ears to lie! If there are people close, then I would believe it."

The group kept on walking until they reached a T intersection of the halls. But just as they turned, they immediately stopped dead in their tracks and backed up, peeking through the corner. Beast Boy, being small, was at the button and saw something of importance and pointed to it.

Beast Boy: "There! There's our survivor!"

The team looked on and saw as male person that looks like he was dressed in a business suit, banging on a door with a sign over it that says, _'Employees Only'_. However, his look was worse for wares. His suit was raggedy, dirty, and torn off while was missing his shoe. At the same time, there seems to be some form of tumors growing on his hip and bursting through his pant leg, looking a little deformed. The group watched on as the guy was banging on the door, demanding someone to get out with a weak and rugged voice.

"Open up Brenda! I know you have it! I'm not some kind of sap!"

Then another voice came from the other side of the door and it sounded female and raspy.

"I'll do what I want! It's my Adam! I earned it!"

The man was loosing his patience as he kept banging it a little harder.

"You want this rough, or do you want this nice. I can do it either way… OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

The four looked to the person trying to get the woman to open the door and relieved that someone is still alive.

Terra: "Finally, someone alive in the city. Didn't think that there could be somebody that would survive something like this. Doesn't look like he's in the mood though."

LM though decided to get his help and got out of the corner.

LM: "Whether he's in the mood or not, we still need to get answers. Who knows, maybe this is the guy that sent us that distress signal. I'll go over and ask."

He was about to approach the person, Raven immediately stopped him there.

Raven: "Wait! Something isn't right."

The rebel Titan turned to her and was curious about it.

LM: "What do you mean?"

The telepath looked to the person on the other end and could tell that this is wrong.

Raven: "This person isn't what he used to be. I can sense something off about him. His emotions are rampant and his mind is shattered. It's almost like he's a shell of his former self."

LM heard that and was a little unsure of her assumptions.

LM: "Ah, that's nothing. Just simple paranoia and survival of the fittest type of shit. I've seen plenty of it back in my Last Hope days. I'll just speak to him and ask a few questions. No biggie."

He then started to walk away from the group and was getting closer to the person while the others stood by and watch. He was already midway through until he stop to keep his distance, looking to the male citizen continually banging on the door.

"Last time, I warned ya. You open this door up this instant, or I am going to-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, LM cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

LM: "Excuse me, sir?"

The man stopped banging when he heard the voice from behind and slowly turned his head to see who spoke.

"Huh? Who's that?"

LM just kept firm and begins the conversation.

LM: "Sorry to interrupt, but my name is LM. I work for the Teen Titans. I just want to ask you a few questions and I'll let you be. We've picked up a distress signal from our ship and tracked it to this city. Did you send us that signal? And if not, care to explain what happened to this town?"

The rebel waited for a good answer, but he didn't get any. The stranger remained still as he turned to him and got a good look. LM didn't see his face since his hat tilted downwards to cover it up. But from what he could tell, the person's skin looked a little melted and he could see the exposed teeth on one side. Seeing that, he knows something isn't right and decided to check on him.

LM: "Sir, are you all right?"

Still nothing. The person remained quiet until he muttered one single word.

"Parasites…"

The Rebel Titan raised an eyebrow and was confused of what he said.

LM: "I beg your pardon, sir. Did you say something?"

That's when the unexpected happened. LM could see bright white light spreading on the person's viens and electricity sparked out of his fingertips. The electricity was low at first until this unknown power started to intensify while the lights around them started to flicker. Soon enough, the person exploded in lightning and he screamed out loud the same word again.

"PARASITES!"

The moment he said that, he soon relaxed and took a breather, but his skin and veins were glowing blue. LM looked to his strange performance and had a loss of words.

LM: "Okay…"

The person took a deep breath before looking to the Titan with his eyes glowing bright and sinister like. Picking up a wrench on the floor, he slowly walked down to LM before he slowly went to run. The Titan backed up and could tell that he's not in the mood to talk.

LM: "No, no, no! Sir, put that down!"

He wouldn't listen as he got closer to his target.

LM: "Put that wrench down, right now!"

Still not following his order as this person got closer to him and raised his weapon.

LM: "SIR!"

Was all that he said before the person came right in front of him and delivered a fatal blow to his head.

* * *

Back in the Finlay department store, Robin and Cyborg walked around the store to look for an alternate way to continue the path and search for the source of the distress signal. As they were walking around, they could see the shelves looked raided and a variety of clothes looked torn on the mannequins. Cyborg looked to the huge mess and was very curious about it.

Cyborg: "Man, looking at all of these clothes, they used to have been pretty nice at the time. A shame to see something like that get left to deteriorate."

Robin checked the stands of ties and was in agreement with him.

Robin: "Guess not all clothes last forever. These outfites are an exception. But we're not here to take a look at fashion. We're here to find another way to continue the search."

Cyborg: "Got it. Too bad there's no alternate exit, otherwise we would've out of here by now."

Continuing the search, Cy stopped and noticed a something to the far right corner. Pointing to it, he told Robin what he found.

Cyborg: "Hey Rob, you think this is the way out?"

The Titan leader turned to the direction Cy was pointing at and noticed a separate room with a pair of busted doors. There was a little sign above that says _'Plasmids Available'_ and two billboards in between the doors that had a picture of a wide red bottle that says, _'Evolution in a Bottle: Plasmids by Ryan Industries'_. Looking to this, he decided to check it out.

Robin: "Don't know… But let's check and see if this can get us out of here."

Soon enough, the two approached the open way. Once they passed the broken down doors, they were shocked to see what was inside. In this room, there were empty shelves with bottles broken and what looked like needles with little blue liquid oozing out of the tips. Ads were placed within the walls that were showing off a wide variety of what looked like unbelievable powers. There were those that had names such as Incinerate, Telekinesis, Teleport, Winter Blast, Gravity Well, and Electro Bolt. Then where were some that served in thinner bottles with names like Shock Jockey, Possession, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, and Old Man Winter. But on the floor was the worse, as they saw a small group of bodies on the floor with dried up blood all around them. The two looked on in horror as they didn't see anything like that before.

Cyborg: "Whoa… Look at this place. It almost looked like a tornado up in here. What happened?"

Robin looked down and noticed an empty syringe on the ground in front of his feet. Bending down, he inspected it and came up with a good conclusion.

Robin: "My guess, these people are drugged up with something and got them all crazy in killing themselves. Whatever was inside these syringes must've killed them."

It was then that Cyborg remembered something and told Robin about it.

Cyborg: "You know, there are a lot of posters here was were showing off something called Plasmids. From what I could tell, these plasmids can give these people super powers like that of the Justice League. You think that killed them?"

Robin though looked up to one of the dead bodies and spotted what looked like holes in chest. Seeing this, he knew one thing.

Robin: "No. Looks like these people got shot. Almost like someone was killing them. Maybe the killer could be in there. Watch yourself."

The hybrid nodded as the two armed up and slowly walked into the room, treding through the dead bodies. Going down the middle of the room, they were surprised by the damage in the store. Almost look like the raid just got ugly. Just as they were walking along, a sound caught them by surprise as Cyborg turned his sonic cannon to the right to fire. But before he could do that, he noticed that it was nothing but a TV screen doing an ad for Bucking Bronco, complete with a little jingle. He gave out of deep sigh and was glad that it wasn't a threat. Robin though ignored that sound as he walked on down to the end of the room to notice a cashier desk close by. Curious, he approached the place to see what's on the other side. When he got behind the desk, his eyes were wide and alerted Cyborg to his discover.

Robin: "Cyborg! Get over here!"

The hybrid heard his order and rushed to his end to see the problem.

Cyborg: "What is it?"

That's when Robin pointed to floor and gave him the answer.

Robin: "There…"

Cy looked down and was shocked to see something he didn't want to see. On the other end of the cashier was another dead body, but it looked mangled and cut up with a shotgun in his right hand and another audio diary on the left. Robin continued with what he found.

Robin: "Looks like we found our killer. He must've been a storekeeper of this establishment that was protecting his store. Didn't work out well for him."

The hybrid looked to him and was disgusted by it.

Cyborg: "Tell me about it. Looks like the poor fool didn't stand a chance. What do you think happened to him?"

Seeing the audio diary, Robin approached it and picked it up, hoping that it can help.

Robin: "Perhaps this can get some answers."

He soon pushed play on the recorder as the tape started to roll. Soon enough, they heard a man sounding desperate as he was breathing heavily and was on the verge to killing.

 _'Splicers… That's what the folks of Rapture calling them. People you are addicted to Adam contained in Plasmids and they soon loose their minds when they can't get enough. On the surface, they were very few that rummage through the city, looking for any left over Adam. Now with this war between Atlas and Ryan, everyone wants plasmids to protect themselves. They don't care of what the side effects will do to them or the deformities; all they care about is survival of the fittest. And that's the problem! The Adam in those plasmids are very volatile if injected into the bloodstream, rewriting the DNA of the person and deteriorating the brain. But then they're the drinkable ones that's the worse. I don't know if it was Fontain or that Suchong fella that introduced those bottles, but they didn't expect the fact that the Adam in those bottles contain 10 times more then that of the injectables. Now where I am, in the middle of this god damn war, trying to keep my store from getting raided. Most of the people here in the city have lost their minds with all that Adam in their bodies, and the other half are desperate to get some so they won't get killed. The riots and looting ain't fairing better either and I'm afraid my little shop will fall next. Damn that German scientist, damn her completely. Wish she had never discovered Adam! Wish she-'_

Just then, the sound of knocking back by the door as the two heard other voices from close by.

 _'Open this door! We want the Adam!'_

 _'Give us the Plasmids! We can't survive without it!'_

The person on the audio told them to go away.

 _'Go away! I'm not letting you take my store over! The Plasmids and Adam are causing all of you to loose your minds. Look at yourselves! Look at what you've all become! You are nothing but shells of your former selves all because of that Adam you've got in your system! I cannot let you go down with path to insanity. You hear me!'_

There was a bit of silence until another voice came out of the speakers.

 _'Get the door open!'_

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door as everyone was trying to get into the store. The man on the recorder was in a panic and was at his wits end.

 _'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They're trying to come in. I can't let them. I can't!'_

Just then, they heard the sound of a gun cocking and the door smashed opened with people rushing into the store.

 _'There it is! There's the Adam! Get it!'_

The sound of people rushing in to take Plasmids was evident as the storeowner's voice was screaming on the speaker.

 _'Get out of my store! I've warned you!'_

Soon enough, the two heard the sound of the shotgun firing as more people kept coming in, getting their hands on every bottle and syringe they laid eyes on. It sounded that the fight was fierce as the store clerk felt overwhelmed, continuing to shoot his weapon.

 _'Damn it! Too many of them! Get away from me! Stay back!'_

Soon enough, the voices of people got louder as the owner was surrounded and was attacked. The could hear the scream of this person as he was brutally beaten on his final moments before the sound of static came from the audio log and stopped abruptly. The two Titans looked at each other and didn't like how that went down.

Cyborg: "Something tells me that didn't end well for him. And what did he mean by Splicers."

Robin rubbed his chin and was curious as well.

Robin: "Don't know, but it sounded like the people in this town went crazy then expected. I better contact the others and warned them about what we found."

Dropping the audio log, he took his communicator out and contacted the other half of the team of the situation. But he didn't know that they weren't alone in this store.

* * *

In another part of Finlay, Starfire was at the grocery section of the store, looking for food to keep the team nourished. After much searching, all she could find if cans of meat and fruit while picking up soda bottles. As she searched, she sighed knowing that searching for food won't be easy.

Starfire: "It is a shame that they do not have enough food for anyone. Beast Boy will be very upset knowing that there is no tofu for him."

She continued the search as she picked up a can of beans and stuffed it into the bad. While she was searching, her ears perked up and heard the sound of a woman singing a twisted lullaby.

"When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song."

Star heard that and turned her head to that direction, realizing that sounded like a survivor. Curious, she walked straight to the source of the sound and could hear the voice getting nearer. When she got there, she stopped to see a scene that got her sadden. The voice belonged to that of a woman that was with an infant in a crib. She was wearing a dress that looked ragady at the bottom and dirty with one missing heel. Her bare foot looked deformed as it shaped to look like a heel itself and there was a growth protruding out of the side of her waist line, ripping the fabric out completely. The woman tried to sooth the child in the crib and was failing to do so.

"Hush now… Mommy's gone…and daddy too. Wait…this is happening before and not… Why aren't you here? W-why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can't mommy hold you to her breast and feel your teeth? Oh no, no, no, no, no…"

Starfire watched it all unfurled, as she couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. This woman couldn't calm her child as she was crying to herself, knowing it was impossible. But a part of her told her to help her out, no matter what as she stepped in and ask for assistance.

Starfire: "Ma'am? By the sound of your voice, it seems you can not calm your young one down. Are you in need of assistance."

She waited for a response from her, but she didn't say anything. She remained silent as if that she doesn't want help. But the Tamaranean won't give up, as she asked again.

Starfire: "Ma'am? Is everything okay?"

Still, she couldn't get an answer out of her. Slowly she walked up to her and see if she was shy. Lifting out her arm, she tried to touch her shoulder to get her attention. But as she was about to do that, the woman turned around and slapped her hand away, showing her face in a veil and was holding what looks like a rolling pin with blood on it. Giving and blood curdling scream, she raised the rolling pin up high and was about to hit the alien girl on the head.

"Baby and me! BABY AND ME!"

Starfire was startled by that as she jumped back to avoid the hit and got a good enough distance. The woman was irate and rushed right to her, leaving the carriage unattended. Star quickly got her hands up and blocked the attacks as she told the woman to stop it.

Starfire: "Please, I do not mean you or your child no harm! I am here to help you!"

The woman didn't listen as she kept swinging and swinging just to kill the Titan. Starfire was holding her off as much as she could, but it was fruitless in getting her to stop. So she had go to the offensive just to get her off her back. After the last attack, Star flew up to the ceiling and charged up her Starbolts with enough power to wound her. With one quick throw, she hit the rolling pin and disintegrated from her hand. The woman looked to that and was shocked for words. As she was distracted, Star's eyes glowed bright and fired her eye beams her chest, pushing her to the crib and causing to trip on it and both of them fall to the floor. Starfire saw this and was shocked to see that happen.

Starfire: "Oh no! The child!"

She flew down to check with the baby was all right. But when she got close, she stopped to see something very horrifying. The veil that woman had on fall to the floor and she got a good look of the woman's face. It looked deformed and peeling with bloodshot eyes and a few missing teeth. But that's not the half of it. Something tumbled out of the baby carriage and it wasn't the baby. Instead, what it was is an old fashion revolver that was fully loaded. The woman immediately picked it up and pointed it to Starfire, ignoring the fact that she was floating in the air, and had an angry look on her face.

"You woke my baby…"

* * *

Back at the Plasmid store, both Cyborg and Robin were about to contact the rest of the team of the news they just found. Before they could do anything about it, they immediately heard the sound of shots fired close by. The two soon turned to the door they went through and was startled by it.

Cyborg: "You heard that? That almost sounds like it was close."

Robin nodded in agreement and was curious who was shooting. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and soon realized his teammate is out there.

Robin: "Starfire!"

He quickly jumped over the cashier counter and rushed out of the busted down doorway. Cy saw him go and decided to follow him, knowing that Starfire could be in deep trouble.

* * *

Heading back to the hallway, LM didn't expect an attack happening millions of miles away. But he never expect that in a quick amount of time. This man, this person, was attacking him for no complete reason. However, this person attacking him was different as he looked disfigured and electricity coursing through his veins, trying to hit him with a wrench. He managed to avoid the first strike as he rolled to the side. But that wasn't enough as the person still went after him and swung his wrench at him again. Quickly, the rebel Titan blocked that attack and quickly push kick him away, trying to calm the person down.

LM: "Whoa! Hold up! Stop attacking me! I'm trying to help you!"

The person looked to him angrily and didn't want to listen to him.

"I don't want help from a parasite like you!"

He quickly rushed to him and swung his wrench yet again. LM quickly ducked down and rolled out of the way, getting behind his attacker. This attacker missed, but caused the wrench to make a hole right through the wall. Turning back to the attacker, LM was getting frustrated and decided to get aggressive.

LM: "All right! I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice!"

Getting up, he did a quick stance and went into the defensive position, turning to the attacker while gesturing him to bring it on. The splicer turned to him and was starting to get very furious on him. Screaming at him, he rushed in and deliver a serious blow. Focusing, LM used his maneuvers to sway back and forth, avoiding each strike. The attacker then performed a crucial blow by winding back and made a bat like swing. Quickly, the Titan bended back as the wrench swung over him, seeing the move in slow motion. Getting his hands on the floor, he lifted his legs up as one of his foot kicked the man by the chin as the rebel flipped to stand himself up. Getting back up, he looked to see his work as the attacker backed away and hit his back to an strange looking vending machine with a clown face on the sign and the title, _'Circus of Value'_ written on it. Even the kick made him loose his hat as LM got a good look at him. What he saw disgusted by it. The dome of the persons head was thinning and there were scabs on the surface. The attacker then looked up to the Titan and his face was just as worse as the rest of him. His eyes were bloodshot, his face looked disfigured and peeling, and the teeth were showing was on one of the sides. The attacker growled at him while the Titan looked completely sickened by his look.

LM: "Damn…"

The person had had it with this intruder and decided to end this fight. Looking back to the vending machine, he turned around and grabbed if by the top and the slot on the bottom. Then he did something evening more amazing. Despite his size and weight, he lifted it up completely with the greatest of ease and was holding it over his head. LM backed away a little bit and tried to talk him out of it.

LM: "Easy now… Let's not do anything too hasty. Just drop that vending machine so we can talk."

The person didn't want to as he was ready to crush him.

"Talk? To a parasite like you? Never!"

He was about to toss it to flatten him. But just as he was going to do that, the vending machine was incased in black energy and lifted it off his hands. By the time he threw his arms, he didn't see the vending machine and looked up to see it floating in mid air before levitating away from him. Turning to the left, he saw three more individuals that weren't normal. There was one that was a young teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, but the others were very different. One of a young boy with green skin, hair, and eyes and wearing a purple and black outfit. The other was a female teenage with pale gray skin and a black leotard with a blue cape complete with a hood that's covering her upper side of her face. She had her hand lifted up and it was incased in that same black energy as the vending machine that was in the air. Those three were of course three of LMs teammates, Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven, members of the Teen Titans. The attacker looked to the three and was very confused by what he was seeing.

"Wha… What are you?"

Rae looked to the attacker and was very emotionless with her answer.

Raven: "Complicated…"

The person looked to the three and looked seething from the sight of it.

"You parasites… You are quite an weird bunch."

BB looked to him and joked around.

Beast Boy: "We look weird? Dude, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?"

That touched a nerve to the civilian and got his wrench out.

"You parasites will die for that!"

He immediately ran up to them with his wrench and was ready to take them down. Both Terra and Beast Boy got into their stances and were ready for battle. Suddenly, there were gunshots close by and it hit the attacker in the back, killing him in and instance. The three looked down as the man soon went down. Close to the body was LM standing there with his pistol out and was smoking at the hole. Raven looked to the rebel and was quiet about his actions.

Raven: "Why is it that you tend to be aggressive with your questioning?"

LM looked to her and considered it a thank you.

LM: "You're welcome."

Just as things were starting to get back to normal, they could hear the raspy woman voice from behind.

"Charlie! Are you okay? Heard quite a ruckus out there. What's going on?"

The woman waited for an answer on the other side of the door and didn't get a response.

"Charlie? Charlie?!"

She still couldn't get an answer and was starting to get worried. Almost immediately, the door opened up and out walked a young woman wearing what's suppose to be an elegant dress back in the day. Now that dress looked all torn and ragedy and her feet were bare, dirtying her soles. Her body was skinny as scars were present on her arms and legs and her face looked like a shadow of her former beauty, now was now showing all of her teeth with a few missing and she was covered in sploshes. She looked around and spotted a dead body drowning in a pool of blood.

"Charlie…"

She looked on in disbelief as she saw her friend dead on the floor. Suddenly, she looked up to see four strangers, one holding a smoking pistol in his hand. Her sadness turned to anger as she took out her own pistol and demanded some answers.

"Who are you? How did you get here? What have you done to Charlie?!"

The rebel looked to the body that used to be Charlie and could tell that she wants answers.

LM: "Uh… Yeah… Funny story actually. You see…"

But the woman interrupted him and knew what was going on.

"Shut it! I know what's going on. You parasites are going to pay for taking Charles life!"

He pointed to the rebel Titan and was about to pull the trigger. Then without warning, the Circus of Value vending machine flew towards her direction and hit her, crushing her completely. LM covered himself when that attack happened and when he looked back, he saw the woman dead underneath the vending machine, via the Wicked Witch of the Wizard of Oz. The vending machine started to spark up as the audio started to say something.

 _'Ha, ha, ha, ha! Get your cravings at the Circus of Values!'_

Seeing the dead woman underneath the vending machine, he turned to Raven and didn't expect it.

LM: "Was that really necessary Raven?"

The telepath approached him and considered that a thank you as well.

Raven: "Consider us even."

Soon enough, Beast Boy and Terra ran past them and checked on the bodies of the two attackers. Looking at the dead bodies, they looked a little shocked by they way they look.

Terra: "Damn… Looks at them. They look deformed."

Beast Boy checked the guy with the bullet holes in him and was even more disturbed.

Beast Boy: "Are you kidding? It almost look like they had never looked at a mirror for years. What happened to them?"

LM dusted himself up before heading to the male body Beast Boy was next to. Bending down next to him, he investigated it himself and searched the body to find anything that's off. After skimming the tattered clothes, he felt something in the person's coat pocket and took it out. Observing it, he noticed that it was a syringe of some kind with a needle sticking out and little blue liquid that was left. Looking to this, he was putting the pieces together.

LM: "Hmm… Looks like self-injections containing an unknown substance. Whatever is in there must of force the two to inject themselves with it and mutated their bodies. Probably caused them to go insane."

The others soon joined him as Raven was curious.

Raven: "So what happened to these two? Why did they attack us?"

LM thought this through and through and didn't get himself an answer. That's when he decided to speak to the Titan Leader.

LM: "Let me call Robin."

He took out his Sumsung phone and dialed in Robin's communicator, hoping to speak to him for the matter. Of course, he didn't know that they had their own hands full.

* * *

Returning to the Finley department store, Starfire was flying around the store, avoiding bullet fire from the insane woman that was trying to kill her. Pistol in hand, the female splicer kept on shooting round after round, missing the Tamaranean with her flying capabilities, screaming at her for what she had done.

"You woke my baby! You woke my precious one up!"

Star flew down as a bullet missed her from below as it hit a light fixture, shattering the bulb and knocking the light out. Looking to the crazy woman, she never expected what she had witness.

Starfire: "I am assuming that your baby is not a dangerous weapon meant to harm. Is it?"

The woman was furious as she reloaded a fresh round into her pistol.

"Do not mock me, you freak! I will not let a parasite touch me and my child! You hear me!?"

Pointing the pistol back to her, she fired more shots at her. Star still flew around and avoided each shot, getting annoyed by her attacks.

Starfire: "I will not get harmed by an inferior weapon!"

To that end, she charged up her star bolts and fired a few quick shots at the woman. The splicer ran out of the way as the green projectiles rained down around her. Once she got to cover, the bolts still kept flying all around her. She needed to find a way to bring her down and fast. Looking down, she spotted a fire extinguisher on the pillar. Looking on, she came up with a good plan and lifted her hand up to bring it to her. Just then, the extinguisher was pried off the wall and was floating in mid air. Turning back with a devious smile, she got out of cover and launched the extinguisher right to the alien. Then with a pistol in her other hand, she targeted the flying extinguisher and fired right at it. The bullet connected as it was a few inches closer to her face, letting the foam like substance and it nearly blinded her. She flew around in a blind state and nearly hit herself on another pillar, causing her to fall to the floor and knocking herself out completely. Once she was on the floor, the splicer approached her as she checked her gun to see that she had one round left. Loading it back up, she was close to the Tamaranean, she pointed to her head and was ready to fire.

"Prepare to die, parasite…"

She started to slowly pull the trigger and was ready to end it all. But before she could kill Starfire, a birdarang came out of nowhere and struck at the woman's wrist, forcing her to let go of her gun in pain. Turning to the direction of the attack, she saw a young teen with spiky hair, a mask over his eyes, and a multi colored red, green, yellow, and black outfit and an African American male with most of his body made of metal. They were of course Robin and Cyborg, as they come to Starfire's aid. The metal hybrid then armed his sonic cannon and fired right at the woman, hitting her directly and pushing her to the metal shelves. She slouched down and was out of the moment. Of course, that was until the shelves started to topple over her and had little time to get out of there as she was crushed completely. Once the threat was eliminated, Robin approached the prone Starfire and checked to see if she's all right.

Robin: "Starfire! Are you all right? Speak to me!"

Star started to stir as she was wiping the icy residue off her eyes and looked to Rob with the redness in her emerald eyes.

Starfire: "Robin? Is that you? What happened? Where is the woman that was trying to kill me?"

The Titan leader smiled and was relieved that she was fine, with the exception of the near blindness she suffered. He then explains to her about what happened.

Robin: "She'd been dealt with. At least I know what you will be alright."

Cy looked to the downed metal shelf and looked on at the body that was crushed.

Cyborg: "Guess that's one of the splicers we heard about."

Star turned to the hybrid and was a little confused.

Starfire: "Splicer?"

The leader turned to her and explained about that.

Robin: "It's what we heard from when we were searching for another exit. From what we gathered, there are survivors in this underwater distopia, but they have gone insane. We have to warn the others on what we found."

Just as he said that, he heard his communicator chiming in his utility belt. Taking it out, he saw the T insignia blinking. Opening it up, he saw the picture of LM on the screen with an audio window below it that had the rebel Titan's voice ringing out.

LM: _"Robin, this is LM. Do you read me?"_

Robin was surprised that the other half of the team would speak to him soon. But he responded, checking to see if they are all right.

Robin: "I read you LM. What's the situation?"

* * *

Returning to the hallway, LM was on his phone and spoke to him.

LM: "Well, for starters, we found a few survivors and tried ask for their help. They weren't happy with us. They sort of want to kill us for no reason and we had to take them down."

He waited for a response back to him as he told him the situation.

Robin: _"Listen to me. There are survivors in the city, but not the friendly kind."_

* * *

To Robin…

Robin: "Cyborg and I encountered some evidence that the people in this city was using a substance called Adam, a genetic structure that alters the person's DNA and gain that person powers that super heroes would use. Apparently, there are side effects when administering Adam and it drove them insane, mutated their bodies and minds, getting them completely addicted to the stuff. They call themselves Splicers."

LM heard it on his end and didn't like the sound of it.

LM: _"Splicers… Son of a bitch… Guess we now know what we're up against now. Did the three of you encountered them as well?"_

Robin turned to Starfire as Cyborg was tending to cleaning her face from the foam resedue.

Robin: "Starfire faced one of them, tried to shoot her in the head. If Cyborg and I didn't intervene, then we would've lost a great comrade."

LM: _"So now what do we do? Should we fallback to the T-Sub and leave this place? If the residence are unruly, there's no doubt the person that send the distress signal is like them."_

Robin thought of that too and wanted to leave. But there is a strong chance that the person that sent that signal could still be out there and is trying to survive against these loons. So he came up with the best of decision.

Robin: "No… We continue with the mission. There is a strong chance that the person that asked for our help is trying to survive out here."

Back to LM…

Robin: _"We'll continue to search for this person, or persons and get them out of here."_

Beast Boy heard that from close by and didn't like the plan.

Beast Boy: "Dude, you kidding right? We nearly got attacked by two lunatics with a thirst for blood. Didn't you get that memo?"

The rebel Titan turned to him and told him to shut it.

LM: "Beast Boy! Not now!"

He turned back to Robin on the phone and continued the conversation.

LM: "Copy that. We'll continue with the search, I just hope that the splicers we faced are the only ones we have to face."

Terra turned to the hallway that they were in and saw something that wasn't comforting.

Terra: "Uh… LM? I think you should keep your mouth shut. Look over there."

LM turned to where she was looking at and saw the last thing he really wanted. At the end of the hall were a huge group of splicers that heard the commotion from close by. When they saw the four Titans and two dead splicers, they were irate over it. The one splicer that looked like a cop went in front of them and ordered them to attack.

"Parasites! Parasites have killed our citizens!"

The four Titans starred with shocking expressions and didn't expect more survivors, survivors that want to kill them. Seeing them as well, the Rebel Titan decided to keep Robin on hold.

LM: "Hey, Robin? I'm going to have to call you back."

The splicer in a cop uniform pointed to them with his Billy club and told everyone to kill them.

"After them! No prisoners!"

Quickly, the small group of splicers ran past him and went after the Titans. LM hung up his cellphone and told everyone to make a run for it.

LM: "Move!"

The Titans turned around and ran for their lives while the spiclers chased after them."

* * *

Returning to the general store, Robin heard the click on the phone and didn't like the sound of it. Cyborg soon enough approached him and asked of the situations.

Cyborg: "Trouble?"

The Titan leader looks to him and told him that it was bad.

Robin: "You could say that. It sounds like they encountered more hostiles from where they are. We have to find them and aid them quick. They could be in trouble."

Just then, Starfire saw something and gasped, pointing to what she saw and warned the two teammates.

Starfire: "So are we!"

The two looked to Starfire and saw the exact same thing as she did. There were splicers that surrounded them, as they all heard the sound of gunfire. When they saw the three Titans standing there like deer in the headlights, one of them screamed and banged a steel pipe he was holding to the ground.

"We got parasites! Put them out of their misery!"

The others soon yelled out loud, lifting their weapons up and shooting their guns to the sky. Robin looked to all of them and soon realizes that they were in just as big of trouble as the others. He quickly took out his flash disk from his utility belt and armed it to make an escape.

Robin: "Titans, fallback!"

Tossing the disk to the ground, it slid to the middle as the three made a hasty retreat. The splicers soon jumped off the shelves and display tables to go after them. But when they did, the flash disk exploded and blinded the group temporarily, giving them enough time to escape. The splicers rubbed their eyes as they tried to get the spots off of their faces. When they were able to see clearly, one of them spotted an orange blur in the air. Knowing it was the three, he told the others that they were leaving.

"They're getting away! Stop them!"

The group followed after the orange blur and immediately got up with the Titans, firing their pistols and Tommy guns at them.

* * *

Getting back to the other half of the team, they too were in a bit of trouble. Splicers were chasing them as well as their shoot their weapons at them. LM was behind the team and retaliated by taking his pistol out and fired a few rounds at them. Mostly he was planning on slowly them down by shooting off their knee caps. But that type of plan didn't work as there were too many to take down and he had very little ammo to work with. Running back to them, he told Raven the problem.

LM: "It's no use! There's too many for me to bring down!"

Raven nodded and decided to find someplace safe.

Raven: "Our best bet is to find a safehouse that would keep us between them."

Terra turned to her and told her that it was impossible.

Terra: "But we just got into town! We have no idea if there is a safehouse to begin with!"

Raven peeked to Terra and knew she has a point. Being that they just got into Rapture, they do not know on where they would turn to for shelter. Looking up to the ceiling, she could see what looks like a sign in the fourway intersection that goes to different places. One said place was to the right with a title that says, _'Kashmir Restaurant'_. Seeing this, she came up with a good enough plan.

Raven: "Then we will have to make one. Come on! This way!"

She quickly turned to the right as the rest of the team followed. The splicers saw them leave and turned to the right as well, catching up to them by leaps and bounds. Terra saw them on the move and had to think of something to get them off their backs. Sadly, she didn't see anything Earth like being that their in an underwater city with no vegetation. But then, she spotted a toppled over plant that with a dead tree. Tightening her fist, it glowed yellow as the dirt was engulfed in a yellow outlined. Waving her hand, the dirt lifted up from the floor and flew straight to the Splicers, grouping together and hardening into sharp spikes. These said spikes penetrating the insane citizens, bringing them down in a matter of moments. But the rest toplled over their dead bodies and still went after them. Terra quickly ran and join in with the rest of the group as they continued to reach where Raven was going. But as they turned to the left where the Kashmir sign was located, they were immediately blocked off by more splicers with self made barricades of stools, newspaper dispencers, and a vending machine.

"Those damn parasites got nowhere to turn to now!"

Beast Boy saw this and decided that it was his turn.

Beast Boy: "Everybody stand back! I got this!"

Running on ahead, he changed into a rhino and charged straight to the baracade. The splicers saw this and were in a panic.

"What the Hell?! Did that green kid turned into an animal?!"

The other splicer saw this and decided to intervine.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Let's take him down before he rams through. Open fire!"

They all got their weapons out and fired on the green rhino. However, due to the tough skin, the bullets had little effect on the green changeling. Charging on forward, he was now up to ramming speed and plowed through the barracade, knocking the insane citizens down very easily. Once they were through, Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and ran on ahead while the rest of the group soon followed. At the same time, the huge army of splicers kept chasing them and they too went over the destroyed barrier. The Titans kept on running until they spotted another sign that lead them straight to the Kashmir.

Raven: "We're almost there! Just keep running!"

The group continued to run as they were reaching the place the telepath wanted them to go to. As they were running, LM looked back to see the splicers were getting closer and had to push them back. Looking around, he spotted a piece of wall that was broken down, exposing a pipe with a label on it that says, 'gas line'. Looking at this, he uses it to his advantage and pointed his pistol at it, firing it a couple of times. The moment he ran past it, the last bullet blew the pipe up and it spewed out high flames at them. The splicers made a complete stop as the fire blocked their path and that there was no way out. Just then, one of them tightened his fist and his hand turned into an icy like substance. With one quick flick, he shot out a snow like projectile right at the broken pipe, sealing the opening and extinguishing the flames. Once their path was cleared, they kept on persuing the Titans and were gaining ground. As they kept running, Raven looked back at the splicers and could tell that they were serious in stopping them.

Raven: "Sweet Azar, there's no stopping them! Let's hope they won't get to us when you reach the-"

Before she could finish, she turned and stopped dead in her tracks, seeing something she wasn't expecting. The team soon stopped as well and they to saw what looked like a busted door with debris blocking the path. The team starred and surprise as they weren't expecting that. Beast Boy though turned to him and asked her about it.

Beast Boy: "Uh… You were saying?"

There was a scream coming from behind and turned to see the splicers rushing right at them. Seeing this, Raven flew up in the air and got her hands out as they glowed dark black. Quickly, multiple objects from trash cans to billboards lifted up and a few flicks from her arms, flew right at the crazy hoard. Most of these objects hit a few splicers as they were knocked down for a moment. But there were still more coming as they were ready to pummel the team. LM decided to join in and took out his M739 Light Machine Gun and pointed it right at the group. Pulling the trigger, he fired a huge load of bullets right at them and those that were in the front were shredded, ripping their insides out as blood was spilled on the floor. As they were busy holding them off, the rebel told the changeling and Terra to find another route.

LM: "Find us another way out of here, you two! We don't have much time!"

Both Beast Boy and Terra nodded as they searching for an alternative path. But with the narrow hall and the only way out is to backtrack where the splicers are, there was no other way in leaving. Just as they thought there was no hope in escaping, Terra noticed a crack in the wall. But it felt like air coming through that wall as if there was on opening on the other side. Turning to the green teen, she told him what she found.

Terra: "Beast Boy, I could feel air coming out of that hole! That could be our way out!"

Beast Boy looked to the hole and decided to take that shot.

Beast Boy: "I'm on it!"

He quickly turned into a gorilla and roared with him pounding his chest. Approaching the cracked wall, he punched through the wall and slowly creating the opening. Meanwhile, Raven and LM continued attack the splicers with everything they got. Raven levitated more loose objects and tossed them right to the splicers. Meanwhile, LM was using his rifle to continue shooting at those that were close by as the bodies kept on piling up. Seeing more of them coming through, he kept on shooting and was running low on ammo.

LM: "There's too many of them! No way we can hold them off!"

Raven tossed another trashcan in the air and knocked down a few more crazies in the back.

Raven: "Just keep holding them off for a bit longer! As hold as we do that, we can make an escape!"

The two kept in keeping the splicers at bay while Beast Boy kept smashing through the wall. As he was getting through, he created a hole big enough for all four of them to come through. Seeing this, Terra turned to the other two and told them they found a way out.

Terra: "We've got an opening!"

Raven looked back to see the big hole in the wall and was pleased with that.

Raven: "Everyone inside! Move!"

Quickly, the three Titans got through the wall and was safe for the moment. Meanwhile, LM was standing there shooting off the charging hoard. Once he saw the team leave, he decided to switch to the defensive. Taking his flashbang out, he armed it and tossed it right to the floor before squizing through the opening as well. The splicers kept on charging in and thought that their retreat won't last. But as they were going after them, the flash bang around them ignited and bathed the hall in a white light, blinding the group for a few short moments. Back to the team, LM got out of the opening and took a breather.

LM: "Sheesh… Talking about cutting it too close. Though the bang won't last long. We have to keep on moving if we are to get to someplace safe."

He looked up and could tell that the team and him were in what looks like some kind of liquor and cigar store. The place though was in shambles as wine and vodka was scattered on the floor with some of them broken and cigar boxes toppled over with its contents spilled out. Once they were taking the moment, Raven turned to the renegade and told him that they were close.

Raven: "Relax, we're almost there. If I'm guessing this correctly, the place we need to go is through that door."

Raven pointed to the door not far from them with a light blinking on and off above it. Terra soon approached the door and noticed that it wasn't opening. She soon turned to the others and told them that they are trapped.

Terra: "So what? This door is bolted shut. No way we're going to get out of here. We're pretty much trapped here."

Beast Boy though approached her and cracked his fingers.

Beast Boy: "No problemo, Terra. I got this."

Approaching the door, he turned into a gorilla again and approached the locked door. Placing his fingers on the door, he pushed hard and tried to open that door for them to get through. Looking on, LM noticed that it was going to take some time in opening that door. And time is something they don't have. Looking back to the hole in the wall, he knew that the splicers would come in at any moment. Looking to one of the bottles that remained on the rack, he came up with a good idea on holding them back. Taking a handkerchief that was on the floor, he rushed to the bottle of wine and popped the cork off the top. Raven saw this and was curious on what he was up to.

Raven: "What are you doing?"

LM turned to the telepath and answered her question.

LM: "Trying to keep these loons at bay."

Taking out his lighter, he soon placed it on the handkerchief and waited until the cloth was burning. As he was doing that, they could hear one of the splicers telling everyone where they were.

"I saw them going into that wall. Hurry! After them!"

Terra heard that and was getting nervous.

Terra: "Sounds like they know we're here. LM?"

Once he saw the fire was spreading on the cloth, he was ready to throw it.

LM: "Got it!"

Getting the bottle in his hand, he waited until the saw the first splicer squeezing through the wall. When he saw the team, he alerted the others of what he found.

"There they are. The parasites! Kill them!"

He and a couple of others got through the wall and were about to kill them. But LM took that opportunity and tighted the wine bottle.

LM: "Sorry, shop's closed!"

He then threw the bottle to them as it landed on the ground in front of them. The wine itself spilled over while the fire spread over the spilled contents. The splicers were caught in the firery blast as they were burned to death while the others stepped back and was away from the flames. As they were being kept at bay, Beast Boy did one more huge push in his gorilla form and managed to open the metal door as sparks started to fly. As it was fully opened, he shifted back to his human form and told everyone that he did it.

Beast Boy: "There. We got a way out!"

The team looked to the opening as Raven decided to go on ahead.

Raven: "Come on! This way!"

The telepath then ran out of the store as Terra and Beast Boy soon followed. LM noticed the flames were getting thinner and decided to leave as well. Once they left the store, they approached that look like some kind of second floor balcony with the first floor all the way down. On the right side were a group of elevators that look inoperable with one that seems to be working and a strange tube with green lightning coming out in the middle. Over it is a sign that said, _'Vita Chamber'_ as it blinked a couple of times. Raven looked up to a huge neon like sign with that said, _'Kashmir Restaurant'_ and knew this was the right place.

Raven: "There. We can hide in there until the splicers are off our backs."

Beast Boy looked up to the sign and was a little unsure.

Beast Boy: "A restaurant? Rae, is this your idea in escaping? Because if it's a joke, I'm so not laughing."

Raven turned to the green changling and gave him a choice.

Raven: "Well, it's either this, or back there with those lunatics wanting to rip us to shreds. But I'll leave this to be your choice."

BB opened his mouth and wanted to say something. But as he was going to speak, they all heard loud screams coming from the entrance to the liquor and cigar shop. Turning to that entrance, they could see the splicers coming out of the store and repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Parasites! Parasites! Crush the parasites!"

LM got his rifle pointing to group and fired right at them with a huge spray of bullets. Beast Boy looked to the splicers trying to get to them and came up with his restaurant.

Beast Boy: "Restaurant. Go in. Now."

Soon enough, all three Titans entered the with LM still firing away on the hoard. As a few of them were dead, the lightning bolt in the chamber sparked as they came back to life and one by one rejoined the group.

"That won't stop us you worm!"

LM saw the chamber bringing them back from the dead and soon found out what it was doing.

LM: "A chamber that would reanimate the dead? Does this city ran out of any ideas?!"

As he continued to fire, Raven looked back to the rebel and told him to come in.

Raven: "LM! Hurry! Get inside the restaurant!"

LM looked back to the telepath while shooting away. Turning to the splicers charging in, he decided to end this once and for all.

LM: "Sure! Give me a second to clean up!"

Putting his rifle away, and started to focus hard and slammed his foot on the marble floor. That pound cause a ripple on the floor and tiles started to fly. The wave like ripple headed to the craze citizens as they were caught by the wave and fell off the floor. This gave LM time to finish them off as he got into his jacket and pulled out an explosive grenade. Arming it, he soon tossed it to the fallen group and turned back to run straight to the restaurant. Approaching the door, he took his pistol out and aimed at the door lever, firing right at it. The bullet soon enough hit the lever, damaging it that the door started to close, but not before the renegade squeezed through at the last second. As soon as the door closed, the splicers managed to recover and saw the door that goes straight to the Kashmir.

"Looks like they got into the Kashmir. They think they're so smart. Well we have them trapped!"

As they were going to get to the restaurant. Just as they were heading to them, one of the splicers noticed the grenade and picked it up.

"Hey! What's this?"

Looking to the grenade, he shook it and was curious of what was inside. But as he heard some form of ticking, he blinked and realized what it was.

"Oh fuck…"

Just as he said it, the grenade exploded in his hand and killed him and any splicers within its radius, destroying everything in its path and with an explosive fire that engulfed the balcony.

* * *

As half the Titans made it out safely, the other half was having their own problems. In the Finley department store, they were running away from an army of splicers that want to kill them. The crazy hoard was shooting at them with pistols and tommy guns as bullets were flying. Robin skidded to a halt while performing some aerial moves to avoid the bullet fire, ducking to one of the aisles. Starfire and Cyborg were behind him as they were firing star bolts and energy blasters right at the threat before they too started to duck into the aisle where Robin is in.

Starfire: "This is utter insanity! Do not they know that we are only here to help?"

Cyborg: "I guess in this city, they aren't very interested in our help! Definitely not happy to see us is all."

Robin looked back to see the shadows on the floor getting nearer and knew that they weren't friendly either.

Robin: "Whatever the case, we can't fight that many ourselves. We have to fallback and regroup with the others as soon as we can."

They all ran to the other end of the isle as they thought that they were in the clear. But then, a splicer came out of the corner with a lead pipe and was eager to kill them.

"You're mine!"

Robin saw him coming and could tell that he wants to fight. Running up to him, he jumped over him just as the splicer swung the pipe. Corkscrewing and landing on the other side, he took out his retractable staff and turned to block off his next attack. The two soon enough fought each other with a quick successions of swings and blocks whether they be high, low, or down the middle. When the splicer did a straight forward swing to Robin's head, the boy wonder duckded down and did a sweep with his staff, knocking him down with ease. He then got his staff up and pounded him in the head, knocking him out completely. With that fight over, Robin retracted his staff and put it away, telling the others to hurry.

Robin: "We have to move, now! This way!"

Quickly, the three ran as fast as they could, trying to find a way out of the store. As they turned to the right, they encountered more splicers on the display stands and makeshift barricades made from sofas and tables, all armed to the teeth. Seeing them there, they all went to a different direction.

Robin: "No, the other way!"

They quickly turned around and went the other way to make a quick escape. As they were running away, one of the splicers took out a tin can with a fire and snapped his finger to ignite a little flame. Once the flame was near the wire, it started to spark and the enemy juggled the object with one hand, looking to the retreating group.

"Catch!"

He then tossed the grenade right at the team as it landed near them. After a matter of seconds, the object exploded and nearly knocked them off. Cy looked back and was surprised by that explosion.

Cyborg: "They are throwing makeshift grenades?! When did they make that?"

Soon enough, more splicers took out more grenades and armed them to throw. Robin looked back to see those grenades heading towards them and told the Tamaranean to assist.

Robin: "Starfire, take out those grenades!"

She looked back to see those grenades and knew what her objective is. Turning around, she charged up her starbolts and tossed them to the man made grenades. One shot after the next, each bolt hit those objects and they explode in the air like indoor fireworks. Once they were out of the way, she flew back to the others and joined with the male Titans. During that time, one of the splicers was up on the top shelf and was holding an elephant rifle in his hand, checking the scope attached to it. Looking on, he saw the orange alien flying and was getting her into his sight. Seeing her, he was ready to shoot him down.

"Don't know how this little bitch can fly, but I'm going to clip her wings."

Getting a good enough target, he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet. Fortunately, she flew past a pillar and the bullet implanted into the stone grating. Star could hear that and looked to the right to see the sniper close be.

Starfire: "There is a sniper over there!"

Cy looked to where she was looking at. When he too sees the sniper, he decided to put it into his own hands.

Cyborg: "I got it!"

Arming his cannon, he took aim and fired an energy blast right at him. The splicer sniper didn't had time to avoid it as he was pushed from the impact and hit the back of his head to the wall, knocking him out cold. Once he was out of it, Cy and the rest of the team kept on running to look for an exit. After much searching and running, Robin noticed a doorway within the wall that has the sign, _'Maintenance Only'_ and discovered a way out.

Robin: "Over there! That door! That's our way out! Move it Titans!"

The group continued to run as they were getting closer to their exit. But they were the only ones as a female splicer yelled out loud…

"They're escaping! After them!"

Robin turned back to see more splicers coming from the woodwork and charging them with clubs and guns. Seeing them, Rob told the others that they still need to hold them off.

Robin: "We have to take care of these splicers if we are to make an escape!"

Cyborg and Star saw the huge hoard approaching them and knew they need to apply something to block them off. Looking up to the ceiling, they noticed a crack over it and it looks unstable. Seeing this, the two came up with the same idea as Cy told Star on it.

Cyborg: "Star! Let's bring the house down!"

Star looked to the ceiling and gave a quick nod.

Starfire: "Agreed!"

With their powers and weapons armed, the two fired their starbotls and energy blasts up to the ceiling. The green and white energy projectiles hit the roof multiple times as the ceiling started to crack and chunks of it started to fall. All the splicers looked up to see debris towards them and freaked out.

"Run for your lives!"

The huge group started to scatter as the chunks fell to the floor and created a big mess, crushing a few of the splicers to death. As soon as the dust settled, all there was left as huge debris blocking the splicers path as the two teens looked on in success of what they did.

Cyborg: "Boyaa! Now that's what I call a party crasher. Nice work on the team up, Star."

Star turned to the hybrid and smiled.

Starfire: "You are welcomed."

Robin then approached them and let them know that they are not out of the woods yet.

Robin: "Great job you two, but that won't last long. Let's get through that door quick before those splicers regroup."

The two turned to Robin and gave a quick nod, knowing that they will come back. Hurrying to the door, Robin opened it up and let the others in before getting in himself and closing it. However, knowing that they are safe from these mutated lunatics, the worse is yet to come.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter three. Yeah, things are starting to go bad for the Teen Titans. With them encountering the splicers, it could only mean there are far worser things awaiting them. Now I know I didn't get enough action scenes from Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. But I think it's a fair amount when it comes to surviving and escaping. Pretty sure in the next chapter is when things could get more complicated as one of the Titans starts to encounter one little girl and one big metal monster. Please Review.**


	4. Daddies and Sisters

**Okay, so before I start with the story, I want to share with you regarding the future of cartoons. So Transformers: Robots in Disguise now has a second season out on Cartoon Network. Now I have that set on my DVR and I'll watch it when I have the time. I still didn't get the chance in watching the season finally of RiD and I have a lot of stuff to handle from here and there. There is of course the one serious issue I have that I need to get off my chest. See, Transformers: RiD was meant to have a total of three seasons just like it's predecessor, Prime. But as I stated before in my little rant on YouTube, that Cartoon Network has the tendency in airing anything that's mostly action based early in the morning when an older audience and most children are still asleep and filling most of their timeslots with their dumb programming through marathons. So Transformers being shown at 6:30 on a Saturday morning would lead to some serious re-precautions. The end result is that the promised three seasons got down to two with a mini movie to conclude it and the episode count got cut from 26 to 13 - 16. The same type of treatment that plagued Prime with their Beast Hunter season.**

 **Now I know Truth has the slogan that _'We will be the next generation to end smoking.'_ and YouTube users are asking to YouTube _'Where's the fair use?'_. But I wanted to ask Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Discover Family (Once the Hub Network), Where's the Good Cartoons. We've seen great cartoons that shows a lot of promise such as Symbiotic Titan, Megas XLR, Beware the Batman, Tron: Uprising, and many more. But due to terrible schedule making, poor ratings, and legal disputes, these shows get canned after the first season while dumb shows such as Uncle Grandpa, Breadwinners, Regular Show, Pig, Goat, Banana, and Cricket, even the abomination of Teen Titans Go!, get more air time like there's no tomorrow. At least Disney tends to have more variety with their combination of good and bad shows. But these channels I've mentioned tends to focus solely on the dumb shows that show no morals, low brow comedy, and toilet humor just for the purpose to brainwash the children of this generation while hiding good shows that have more potential then any other. And I fear that this trend will continue until someone would take a stand on it. We should be the ones that would have our voices heard, demanding channels to improve on their schedules, to give shows such as Transformers, Legend or Korra, or any future show that's going to come out, a chance at the spotlight and have more then just a single day on a morning or a late night. The time has come to tell these cartoon executives that, in the words of Owen Hart, enough is enough and it's time for a change! If all of you think that Cartoon Network and other cartoon channels should do better with their programming, share this hash tag throughout Twitter and YouTube and ask them…**

 **#WherearetheGoodCartoons?**

 **Now that that service announcement is out of the way, on to the story!**

 **So from the last chapter, I got almost a hundred of views, not so much, giving that I put up a lot of work for the chapter. Still, I am going to continue to write these chapters down for the sake of fun. However, with three chapters in and the forth one updated, no one hasn't reviewed or critique on my work. I mean favoriting me and alerting others about this story is good and all, but without someone reviewing me, then all of my work was for nothing. So if anyone is reading this, please send me a review and let me know what you think of this story. I hate to see a story such as this reviewless.**

 **On this forth chapter of BioTitans, the team must find a way to regroup and figure out what to do next. But as one of them got separated from the others to find a place to get them out of there, he encountered a threat even more dangerous as the splicers. A huge bulky metal monster with a little girl as a companion. Will LM be able to survive its wrath? This is the match of the ages!**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now in this chapter, the Big Daddy and Little Sister will make their appearance. And since we're dealing with different classes, I'll start with the Bouncer Big Daddy since they are the toughest in the Bioshock games. Also as added bonus, I will add the drill launcher with the cable from the Burial at Sea DLC to make the Big Daddy fiercer. Sure that was removed from the end of the second part of Burial, but a part of me wants to keep that mechanic as it shows how dangerous these Bouncers are. And since I was thinking about LM and the Bouncer for a long time, it would be a perfect match up. Another thing is what to do with all the other Big Daddies in the game. I know that during the game, you have to kill the Big Daddy in order to save or harvest the Little Sister's Adam. But since I don't want the Titans to get injected with Plasmids since they are already super powered, I do not want them to do what Jack and Delta has done in the games. So the Big Daddies won't be too much of a threat. Perhaps I would let most of the Daddies become part of the some actions scenes with the Splicers so they can take on the Titans… I don't really know. But we'll see in the future chapters. For now, let's stick with this one. I will also tease on another enemy type that I will bring to the fold in future chapters. I think you know what they are. Those that crawl on the walls and ceiling. Ring any bells? Well, you'll see what I mean as you continue with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Bioshock series**

* * *

Chapter Four: Daddies and Sisters

I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection.  
S. Freud

Around thirty minutes into Rapture and the Teen Titans weren't prepared with what they encounter. At first, this mission was a simple one. When they picked up a distress signal, their plan is to get to the source of the distress signal and aid the person if this person was found. But if city at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean was one thing, the other is that this city went into some sort of Civil War within itself and the survivors in this city turned into craze killers by injecting a drug like substance that will give them super human powers. The group survived as much as they could and managed to loose these crazies, or splicers as the city calls them, and escaped through two specific areas.

* * *

group comprised of LM, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra as they had their first run in with the splicers as they were chased around by them. Thankfully, Raven lead them to the Kasmir Restaurant and they managed to get them to the place safely, course with the help of LM setting a grenade to blow the splicers up and used his pistol to destroy the lever and lock the door. Still that wouldn't be enough. At the inside of the restaurant, the team was barricading the door with what could be blockable. Beast Boy and Terra found some chairs and placed them on the door. Raven used here telekinesis in lifting the heavy objects such as sofas and tables and placed them on the door as well. LM though looked on at the barricade and was still worried if it was enough.

LM: "You sure all that would hold them back? I mean my grenade just stopped them but I don't know if I got all of them."

Raven finished placing the furniture on the door as she floated down to him and told him that it was all right.

Raven: "At least we are away from those splicers. Just as long as we've blocked their way through that door, then we'll be safe."

The rebel Titan didn't like the sound of it, since they are in a new place that could still have threats.

LM: "Really? That coming from the Goth that decided to head down to a restaurant in a city filled with psychopaths. Or perhaps you've forgotten that maybe this restaurant still have some craze lunatics running amok to kill us?"

Rae remained eerily quiet and realized that he does have a point. Just cause they've escaped a chase doesn't mean they're out of the woods yet.

Raven: "Then we'll check this place to see if there are any splicers around."

Beast Boy and Terra soon enough joined them and didn't like the sound of it.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! Back up. You're telling us that they're more of these whack jobs in here too?"

Terra placed her hands on her hips and responded to that unexpected news.

Terra: "That's some way of keeping us safe, Raven. Are you really trying to kill us?"

The telepath quickly turned to them and told them that they still need to check.

Raven: "A minor setback. But we'll check the area out to see if the coast is clear. Meanwhile, we need to figure out a way in regrouping with the others to form the next course of action."

Just as she said that, they could hear the ringing of LM's phone in his jacket. Taking it out, the rebel saw Robin's name on the caller ID and flipped it open to gain contact with the leader.

LM: "Yes, Robin?"

He could hear Robin's voice as it sounded like he was barely out of breath.

Robin: _"LM, What's your position? Is everyone all right?"_

The rebel heard his worry and explained the situation.

LM: "We're fine. Got nearly overrun by these splicers, but made an escape. We are currently bunkered into a restaurant called the Kashmir, keeping ourselves distant to these psychos. Though I'm pretty sure that this place is crawling with those loons as well. What about you? What's the situation on your side?"

* * *

Back with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, they managed to make their own escape and went into maintenance without getting killed. However, they still need to make sure that the others won't follow them into the hall. Starfire and Cyborg were barricading the door with everything that's around from metal shelves and crates as Robin was contacting the other half of the team.

Robin: "We're safe, for the moment. You weren't the only ones that were having trouble with those Splicers. We had to escape a hoard of our own, shooting us down and lobbing home made grenades at us. It was a whole lot frustrating let me tell you. We gave them the slip when we took down the ceiling and escaped through maintenance. But it will be a matter of time before they will find out where we are and burst through that door. Luckily, the maintenance hall has a connected number of tunnels that go about this building, perhaps the entire city."

* * *

To LM, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra…

Robin: _"We'll be scouting on ahead and hopefully find a way back to the terminal. Think you can find a maintenance passage in the building?"_

LM looked around the entrance of the restaurant and responded back.

LM: "I guess so… Depends if we know where the entrance to the maintenance passage. We'll update you if we find one."

He then hung up the phone, turning to the others for further orders.

LM: "Robin contacted me. Says that he and the others have made it safe and are in the maintenance passage. We have to find a maintenance passage too if we are to regroup with them. Let's look around."

The others soon turned to him and understood what he meant. So they left reception and walked past the dead body that was on the chair with a bullet to the head. This was the same person that was bored on New Years Eve of Rapture and looks like someone put him out of his misery.

* * *

Returning to the other half of the team, Robin took the lead while Starfire and Cyborg followed him down the long tunnel. Looking around, they could tell that these halls are filled with pipes and gears spinning, but it seems like there's a lack of maintenance around there. A few pipes were leaking water as a few gears looked broken apart or stuck in the process. Cy looked to all of this and was surprised that there was some serious engineering within the city, whistling to himself.

Cyborg: "Man, these tunnels look vast and innovated. So much so then the city itself. Shame that most of the pipes are in disrepair."

Robin looked to this and was in strong agreement about what he said.

Robin: "This city has gone through Hell, Cyborg. Certainly reminds me of what we've been through back at the UAC in the future. After all, Alex did save us from brought us back to our home before sacrificing himself to save his world. Bless his soul."

Starfire then started to look around and was concerned about something.

Starfire: "Even after what we have been through back then, this underwater city does not have the demons from Hell. Only normal humans acting like the demons from hell. I still do not know how we will be able to find the others."

Robin: "We'll find a way. These tunnels are deep within this building. It wouldn't take that long to find them."

The three continued to walk around until they stopped at an intersection that would take them to multiple directions. See the three directions they didn't take, Rob scratched the back of his head and was completely confused.

Robin: "Then again, this might take longer then expected."

Cyborg scanned the area and was curious about where to go to find the rest of the team. Checking the area out with his cybernetic eye, something caught his attention and pointed to the right.

Cyborg: "Yo! What is that?"

The other two turned and was curious what he mentioned. What they saw is what looks like an unknown energy field that looked like a bit of a ripage near a doorway. Curious, the three walked to the unknown energy field as the leader rubbed his chin in confusion.

Robin: "Huh… That's strange… Never seen anything like this before. Cyborg?"

Cy activated his mini computer on his arm and started to scan the unknown field. Looking to the results, he was just as confused as him.

Cyborg: "You're asking the wrong robot. My scanners aren't picking up anything about this other then the energy readout going off the charts. What do you suppose it is?"

Robin turned back to the hybrid and was curious about it as well.

Robin: "I don't know. But giving we're in a city in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, it does look like it's another thing that's out of the ordinary. We have to be careful to avoid them. Giving little we know about it, we can't just rush in and cause more trouble.

As they were speaking about it, Starfire slowly walked to the strange energy field, not paying attention to what the boys are saying. Being an alien from another world, she's always curious about whatever is going on this planet. And this energy thing that's levitating near the door was one of them. Curious, she reached out her hand to try and touch it. But just as she was about to do touch the surface, something unexpected happened. The moment she got near it, the thin line of energy opened up like a portal showed the same spot near the door, only more newer then before. The Tamaranean got startled as she backed up and nearly fell. The two boys saw her backing up and the energy field opened up as Robin was a bit upset.

Robin: "Starfire? What did you…"

Star turned to the Titan leader and told him that it wasn't her fault.

Starfire: "I did not do anything! The strange energy activated itself when I got near it."

Rob looked to her and then looked to the energy that opened that strange portal, curious of what she said. He then asked Cy to check on it again.

Robin: "Cyborg?"

The hybrid check on the now opened portal and observed it fully.

Cyborg: "Hmm… Whatever Star did, this energy field seems to open a portal of some kind, showing the same place, only different. Still, I have no clue what it did. Wait! I see something… Looks like people are heading to the door."

Robin raised an eyebrow and was confused by what he means. Slowly approaching it, he soon found out what he was talking about. Within this tunnel, a small group of people was running right into the door as one of them told the others to keep running.

Wallace: _"C'mon you slowpokes! Pick up the pace! Kyle expects us to join him before midnight and put Atlas's plan in motion. We can't keep him waiting forever!"_

The group came through the door one at a time as the last one was trying to get in. This person, Jimmy, nearly slipped and dropped to the floor. During the drop, the same recording device the team encountered fell off his side and dropped to the floor. Wallace picked him up and told him to keep going.

Wallace: "Stop lying on the job, Jimmy! We're already running late as it is."

Jimmy quickly got up and realized he was missing something.

Jimmy: _"My Vox recorder! I must've dropped it!"_

He started to search for his missing recorder while Wallace told him to forget about it.

Wallace: _"Forget about that stupid recorder of yours! We have to get to Kyle before midnight! You get it when we're done with the mission."_

Wallace pulled Jimmy away as they went through that door. As they were leaving the portal immediately closes and vanishes into thin air, catching the three by surprise. As soon as it disappeared, the three Titans were completely confused and didn't know what just happened.

Starfire: "Will this be the time when I say _'That was just plain freaky'_?"

Cyborg: "You're asking that's freaky, Star? I'm starting to think this entire place ranks an eleven in my WTF meter. What did we just see?"

Robin too was a bit curious and thought of something that he thought was impossible.

Robin: "I think I know what we were looking at."

He soon turned to the two and explained about what happened.

Robin: "I remember Batman telling me that half of the League stumbled into an alternate world where it resembles the same Earth, but in a different setting. If what we saw is accurate, it was showing us another world, or another timeline before this."

The two Titans looked to each other and was intrigued by it. It was then that Cy asked something.

Cyborg: "So what were we looking at? Was it a portal to another world, another timeline, or both?"

Robin thought of that too and was curious as well. Turning back around to where the portal appeared, he could see the recording device that Jimmy left behind. Curious, he approached it and answered Cyborg's question.

Robin: "More like a clue."

He quickly approached the recorder and picked it up to see what's so important about it. Quickly hitting play, he could hear the voice of Jimmy saying something.

 _"So, Atlas contacted me and the others that he's planning to attack the Kashmir Restaurant during the New Years celebration at midnight. I suppose with mostly everyplace in the city is under high security, that restaurant is a softest of targets. The only problem I have is the strategy he set up. The one group would be at the restaurant shooting up the place while the other group would place a bomb within the service tunnels from underneath. Guess who's part of the group that will blow up the building. I wish I 'd been with the group to raise some Hell. Instead, I get stuck with the one mission that would be suicidal. Heard that the Big Daddies patrol the tunnels for maintenance and would attack anyone that trespasses. That part scares me the most. But Kyle did state that everything is under control. Yeah right… No one who saw a Big Daddy lives to tell about it. I just hope we don't run into one on New Years. If I know one thing, is that you will never mess with those metal bastards."_

The recorder soon stopped when Robin heard every word out of it. The others listened in as well as Starfire remembered something.

Starfire: "I do recall friend LM stating that he and the others are in the restaurant of the Kashmir. You think the people we saw in that portal was going to the same place?"

Rob soon turned to the open door and was curious about it as well. Walking to that door, he opened up to reveal a long and narrow hall that more service tunnels. Looking on, he told the others that he was thinking the same thing.

Robin: "It seems so. Whoever these people are certainly knows where they're going. We better check this place out, see if where they went will take us to the restaurant."

Cyborg though asked him about this threat Jimmy said on the recorder.

Cyborg: "And what about that threat this person said on the recorder? He did state that this place is watched over by these 'Big Daddies', whoever they are."

Robin heard of that too and could tell that they could be dangerous.

Robin: "Then we better take a close watch on them. C'mon, the rest of the team needs us."

So the three passed into the door and continued the search for the rest of the team. As the group entered, something was passing close by. That something was crawling on the ceiling.

* * *

Returning to the rest of the team, they walked down the hall to see where they can find a way to get to Robin and the others. As they were walking, Beast Boy looked to the one of the posters that had the bunny rabbit mask with a title above that that says, _'New Years Masquerade Ball'_.

Beast Boy: "Dudes, check it! They had a party here? Why wasn't I've been invited? I am the best party animal of all time!"

Raven turned to him with a glare and didn't like the sound of it.

Raven: "Really? You want to party after what he had been through? You really are a prick."

BB turned to the telepath and argued his point.

Beast Boy: "C'mon Rae! You know I really like to bust a move! And even after what we've all been through, I so need a break so badly!"

Terra listened in and had that smile on her face.

Terra: "You and me both Beast Boy. I could really cut a rug on the dance floor. Remember when we were at the Titans East Gala. We were definitely the center of attention."

The two laughed it up and remembered that time at the party. Raven though groaned to herself and remembered about what had happened in that place. The fact that they were complete party crashers disgusted her to the point that she would want to send them to another dimension.

Raven: "Idiots."

But as they were looking at the poster, LM went ahead to see where they were. When he saw something that he didn't expect he told the others about it.

LM: "Hey Beast Boy? Terra? You might want to take a quick rain check on your plans. Cause it looks like someone already beaten you to the punch."

The three turned to see LM starring at something in front of him. They soon joined him to see what he was talking about. By the time they got to him, they saw what he saw and was in complete shock. What they saw was a huge restaurant with two floors, a dining area in the front and dance hall in the back, and a stage for music and entertainment. But they also saw what looked like an aftermath from a disaster movie. Tables were turned over, decaying bodies were scattered, a neon sign was sparking on and off over the stage, and to complete the shock, there was a huge hole on the floor leading to somewhere. Everyone looked on to see the whole disaster area and just couldn't believe what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Looks like we missed the party."

LM: "A party? This looks like a hurricane up on this joint. Wonder what happened here?"

The group walked around the dining area to see the damage that had been caused by this unknown event. Terra was on the right side seeing the bodies that laid a strewn on floor and turned away to see the rotting and decaying flesh. As she was walking by, she spotted something on one of the tables and took a closer look at it. It was another Vox Recorder with a lot of alcoholic bottles in the middle.

Terra: "Guys! I found something! Looks like one of those recording devices we've seen lately."

The others soon turned to the Earth bender and then approached her to see what she found. When they noticed it was a recorder, LM told her to start it.

LM: "Play it."

She then pushed play to hear what this recorder has. From what she and the others heard, it sounded like music was playing in the background as party goers were having a good time. But the voice of a woman was not having a good time as she was completely drunk and slurring her words.

 _'Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise. I just guess I'll have another drink... here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to-'_

Suddenly, the music stopped as an explosion was heard in the background followed by gunfire. People were running and screaming for their lives, as voices of the attackers were loud.

 _'Long live Atlas!'_

 _'Death to Ryan!'_

Meanwhile, they could hear the woman on the recorder surviving the attack and was traumatized by what happened.

 _'What... what happened... I'm bleeding... oh, God... what's happening...'_

The audio recorder soon stopped as the team listened in. Hearing all of this, LM deduced what happened.

LM: "Hmm… Sounds like some uninvited party guests came by crash the festivities."

Terra listened in as well and was completely confused.

Terra: "Crashing? I sounded like an invasion. Who is this Atlas guy?"

LM: "Don't know, but if experience taught me anything, is that any random bystander can turn into a revolutionary. Looking at all of this, I say that Atlas's uprising went a little too far."

Beast Boy though decided to keep searching and spotted a huge hole in the middle of the room. Slowly approaching it, he spotted another floor underneath the restaurant.

Beast Boy: "Guys, I think I found a way out."

The others soon turned to him and approached the changeling. Once they joined in, the look down to what Beast Boy was looking at and could tell that this was an opening to the lower maintenance level.

Raven: "A hole underground. Judging by the size and of it, it appears that someone must've blown it up underneath."

LM could see that and nodded in agreement.

LM: "Well, whatever the case, we do have an escape plan. Let's head on down there and continue looking for the rest of the team. Better then getting stuck up here, that's for sure."

The rebel Titan then jumped down to the lower level while Raven levitated after him followed by Beast Boy turning into a hawk and Terra jumping down. As soon as they were in the lower level, they could tell that it was a complete mess as they saw scorch marks on the walls, floor, and ceiling. But they even notice scotched remains of people that had holes in their chests and looks completely un-identical. Looking to all of this, they turned their heads away and were a little disgusted by it.

Terra: "Well, at least we found the culprits that blew the place up from underground. Too bad they didn't fair well."

LM approached one of the burnt bodies and closely examines it.

LM: "Obviously the burnt remains are from the aftermath of the explosion. But the hole in this poor man's chest, it almost looks like someone impaled him. The question is who did this?"

BB then approached the way through and decided that they should leave.

Beast Boy: "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should make our leave now before more of those splicers show up."

The renegade looked to him and nodded.

LM: "You read my mind, BB. Let's go."

Soon enough, the group started to walk away from the crime scene and continued the search for the rest of the team. But back up at the Kashmir, they didn't notice the neon sign over the stage that said, _'Happy New Year'_. It started to spark, as another message appeared below it that says, _'1959'_ before it fizzled out once again.

* * *

As half the team was on the search, the other halves were finding them. Robin was in the lead, looking for the path that they need to find their friends. Cyborg and Starfire were behind him as Cy got his shoulder-mounted flashlight on to help illuminate the way. They walked down the narrow hallway as they were looking for where this small group of people went. During the search, Robin could hear some strange sounds coming from on of the rooms. Searching through the doors, he heard the fourth one getting louder and pointed to it.

Robin: "There, I can hear something in that room. Get ready."

The two Titans nodded as they armed their weapons and powers incase this was a trap. Robin then kicked the door down as the three stormed in for another fight. But as they were in, all they could see is an empty room with a lone table and a blinking light. However, right in front of them, is what looks like another energy rift just like the one before it. Seeing this, the Titan leader got closer and waited for something to happen. Just then, the rife opened up and it showed the same room, only less bleaker then before and the group of people they saw from the last portal, with a different person at the table looking at the contents within the bag, which looked like explosives.

Kyle: _"You're late…"_

The youngest of the group approached the person on the table and explained his reason.

Jimmy: _"I'm sorry Kyle, but we got a little lost. The map you gave us didn't prove to be effective and we've been going around the place two or three times. We didn't mean to keep you-"_

Kyle stopped him and told him that it's no excuse.

Kyle: _"Shut it Jimmy! You and the others here are supposed to be here for back up. These tunnels are filled with these metal daddies and we need to be on our guard."_

Just then, he and the others heard footsteps above as they looked up to see the ceiling, where a group of people must've rushed in to dance. Getting the water out of his face, he looked back to Jimmy and the others and decided follow the plan.

Kyle: _"The midnight hour is near, boys. This plan needs to be pulled if we're going to start the New Year with a bang. We can't have any distractions get in the way with his plan."_

Getting his duffle bag with the title of 'Fontain Fisheries' he opened it up and placed the bomb into the bag. Once he zipped it up, he handed each of the people a weapon to fight. Jimmy got a bat and looked at it with nervousness.

Jimmy: _"Don't you think we should've get some better weapons then this? These are no match for those Big Daddies."_

Kyle looked to him and told him that it was unavoidable.

Kyle: _"True… But just as long as we brush pass them, we might get to our location easily."_

He checked his watch and noticed that it was seven minutes before midnight.

Kyle: _"It's almost that time. Let's get going."_

As soon as the group leaves, the rift closes and disappeared completely. Once it was gone, they got a chance to know where they were going.

Starfire: "Another one of those mysterious portals. Must be the normal in this underwater utopia."

Cy though turned to her and retorted to what she said.

Cyborg: "If you call a city that's filled with insane residence, normal. This portal tops the list of the strangest things we've ever seen."

Robin though looked to the portal that disappeared and told the others to continue.

Robin: "Either way, at least we got a lead to the restaurant the rest of our team is in. Come on, let's follow where they went to."

The group continued to walk to the other side of the room just to see where the Kashmir was located. During that time, there was something that was looking through the vents with deep breaths and blood shot eyes. Giving a snarl, the person crawled through the vents with the sound of hooks clanking on the metal.

* * *

Returning to the rest of the team, they were walking through the maze of tunnels just to look for Robin and the others. As they were walking, they were going through one turn to the next as Terra thought it wasn't getting them anywhere.

Terra: "Are you sure we're going to the right way? Because I'm sure that we passed this area before."

LM was starting to get a little aggravated and told her that he got it.

LM: "Yes. For the hundredth billionth time, I know where we're going. Besides this is a different hall then the others."

BB groaned and was getting himself annoyed by this.

Beast Boy: "Are you sure? Cause all these halls and tunnels as the exact same thing. Dark, dreary, drippy, miserable. Something Raven would like."

Rae heard that and has an anime pulse pumping on the side of the head. Turning to him, she told him to be quiet.

Raven: "Keep talking, Beast Boy, and I'll be sure you get shoved into another dimension."

The changeling looked to her and told her what it is.

Beast Boy: "Hey! It's true! You always are so dark and miserable 24/7. When do you think you can get yourself in a better mood."

Raven though smirked a little and responded with a quick remark.

Raven: "When Hell freezes over."

BB blinked a little bit and was surprised by what she said.

Beast Boy: "Dude... Did you... Did you just make a joke?"

Raven: "No... It's just a remark."

Beast Boy: "C'mon Rae. You know you've made a joke of what I said."

Raven: "Yeah? Well don't count on me being a comedian. I won't last that long."

Terra then heard her and thought of something about what she said.

Terra: "You really are a comedian, Rae. You like to portray a sad clown."

BB heard of this and laughed himself off about it.

Beast Boy: "Ha, ha! Nice one Terra!"

The two gave each other a high five and thought that last part was funny. Raven though didn't like it one bit as she gave them a deep glare and threatened them.

Raven: "Do I look like a sad clown to you?"

The two backed away for a little bit and tried not to get into her side of her temper.

Beast Boy: "No... You look more like a angry woman about to choke the closest neck around."

LM decided that he heard enough as he turned back to the others to quiet them.

LM: "Enough!"

They all stopped what they're doing and turned to the rebel Titan as he almost lost it.

LM: "Look, as much as I want to get distracted by what we had to go through, now isn't a good time to joke around. We have to find Robin and the others and find this person that sent the distress signal, if this person is still alive. So we must focus at the task at hand and not get misdirected by all this foolishness. You got me?"

Both Beast Boy and Terra look to each other, knowing they were the distraction, and turned back with a quick nod.

Beast Boy: "Uh-huh..."

Terra: "Nothing on my back."

LM smiled and was pleased that they have got the message.

LM: "Good..."

Looking around, he saw that they were located at a three-way intersection that goes in different directions, one of which they were in. Looking to this fork in the road, LM thought of where to go and looked to the others.

LM: "I'm going to head to the right to see if the rest of the team is waiting for us. The rest of you will take the left side."

The three looked to him with worry and didn't like the idea he has.

Raven: "You think it's best that I would come along? After what we've been through already, you could use some serious backup."

The rebel gave her a quick smirk and told her that he got this.

LM: "You worry too much, Rae. You know that I can handle myself in any situation. Not to mention that I have all the backup that I have behind me."

He peeked back at the two weapons he has strapped to his back before turning back to the telepath.

LM: "Besides, someone has to keep these two lovebirds in one piece."

Raven looked back to the Beast Boy and Terra and didn't like his idea at all.

Raven: "Great… I'm thrilled…"

LM sighed and decided to make his leave.

LM: "Just contact me if you found the others. I'll do the same. Good luck out there."

The telepath look back to him and decided to listen to him for once.

Raven: "All right. Be careful out there."

LM: "Thanks, you too."

Soon enough, the rebel Titan went to the right side while Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven went to the left. As they separate, someone was watching from afar and was clinging to the ceiling. Looking on with a slow snarl, he crawled on the ceiling and headed to the right side where LM went.

* * *

Returning to Robin and the others, they continued to walk down the corridor and were looking for another one of those unknown rifts that appeared in front of them before. After a long walk, they soon start to realize that they weren't going anywhere.

Starfire: "It appears that there are no more of these phenomenal rifts from this point forward."

Cyborg: "Sure looks that way, Star. Without a clear indication where this restaurant is located, we cannot get to the others in time."

Robin through didn't feel like giving up and told the others that they were close.

Robin: "Whatever the case, we could be getting close to the place. We just have to keep a close eye on where we need to go, otherwise we could get lost in this maze of tunnels."

So the group kept on walking down the tunnel to find out where they are. As they were walking, they soon stopped and spotted three separate hallways that go into different directions in front of them. Looking on, they didn't know where to go.

Cyborg: "Well, this is not good. Now where do we go?"

The Titan leader looked to the three different directions and scratched his chin a little.

Robin: "Looks like we have to pick one of these tunnels to find the rest of our teammates. We pick wrong, and we'll be forever lost."

As they were thinking of where to go, Starfire heard something scattering on the ceiling and almost panicked.

Starfire: "What was that?"

Cyborg heard that from behind and turned around to see what's following them. Shining his light through the other end, all he could see is nothing.

Cyborg: "Don't see anything. Everything seems quiet. You think it's another one of those splicers?"

Rob turned to the hall they came in and was curious about it as well.

Robin: "Could be… But we cannot keep our guard down. Have your eyes on every corner. We cannot be too vulnerable to any attack."

Suddenly, they could hear a huge clank coming from the right hall in the three way split. They soon turned to the right hall and knew what they sound meant.

Cyborg: "Sounds like more of them splicers are down that hall. Not the silent type, huh?"

Rob looked to that hall and decided to take the risk.

Robin: "Then we will take them by surprise. Move out, quietly."

The three started to walk to the third hall and was prepared to take on whatever is ahead of them.

* * *

In another part of the maintenance tunnel, LM was walking all alone in the hall, looking for Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. During the search, he soon grumbled to himself.

LM: "I can't believe that this. One minute we were on our way to Titans East, the next we get stuck in some underwater city that's filled with insane citizens wanting to kill me. A simple check with the other Titan teams turned into a survival game. Can this day get any worse…? No! Wait! Scratch that. Ignore the last part I said."

As he was walking, he approached a two-way intersection from left to right. But on the left side, it was blocked off by debris as it looked like some type of underwater quake caved the place in. Looking to this, he sighed and guessed that he has only one choice.

LM: "Guess I'm not going that way, huh? Looks like there's one way through."

Turning to the right, he could see the end of the hall and decided to take that path. Just then, he heard scuffling on the wall close to where he was and took his pistol out, pointing it to the one direction that he was at. But he didn't see anything as he thought they were watching him. He lifted his pistol up and knew what they are planning.

LM: "Who's hunting who?"

Putting his pistol away, he decided to head down the only passage to find the others. He spent most of the time walking down to hall to find the others. But as he was walking, he spotted another path blocked by more debris and a loose lighting blinking on and off. Looking to this, he groaned and knew what this meant.

LM: "Great… Another dead end… Looks like I have to get back to the others then."

As he was going to get back, and turned to see an automatic door that looks like it's still operational. Seeing that, he came up with a second option of his own.

LM: "Or, I could see what's behind door number one."

Seeing his option, he decided to take the option he chooses.

LM: "Door number one it is then."

Walking to the door, it opened up automatically as he entered through it. When he did, it was a change of atmosphere. He went from a dark and creepy maintenance area was looks like a small bar area with a lounge on one end and what looked like movies posters on the wall with titles he had never heard of before. Still, like all the other places, it had been through hell. Furniture was turned over, walls looked crack, a few lights were short-circuiting, and one of the posters fell off and was on the floor. Looking around, the rebel wondered where he was. That's when he spotted a neon like sign over the bar area that has title, _'Lightfoot Theater'_ shown in bright letters. Seeing this place, he was starting to look impressed by the change of scenery.

LM: "Okay… Looks like those maintenance passages connect to pretty much every section of the building. Perhaps they could be of some use if we're going around the city looking for this person, wherever he is."

Walking towards the table counter, he could see half drunken liquor bottles that were left behind. Mostly splicers that had their way in drinking their lives away. On the wall are shelves of more liquor and two TVs in between with the _'Please Stand By'_ message and the logo of the lighthouse in the sea.

LM: "Hmph… Wouldn't it kill them to finish their drinks? I know this is a war, but they can't leave such good refreshments to waste."

Looking down, he then noticed something underneath the bar counter. Getting on one knee, he saw what looks like another one of those audio recorders the team has encountered lately. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and inspected thoroughly, mashing the play button and see what it said. What he got is a voice of a woman sounding a little depressed.

 _'Two weeks… It's been two weeks since I've last seen Sally. I thought that a nice little family vacation in Rapture would make her happy, since our work gets us preoccupied. I don't know what I was thinking… We turned our head away for one second looking at the jewels and she was gone. Turned one second, gone. We checked around Fort Frolic and no sign of her. Even spoke to the cops around here and they didn't see her. My husband gave up and told me to come home. He was even thinking that we could set up an adoption to replace her. But I didn't want to give up. Booker never gave up on me when he rescued me. I will never give up on Sally. After all, no adopted child will not replace my girl. So I stayed in Rapture to begin my search. Yet I still got nothing, as this place is vast and quite busy with the New Years celebration happening three weeks. Perhaps if I could head down to one of the police precincts in the city, they might have a lead on her. Closest one is at Port Neptune, so I'll start there. Don't worry Sally, I'm coming to get you.'_

The audio stopped playing as LM heard that message well.

LM: "Hmm… Sounds like we're not the only one that's having an issue in this city. Looks like this woman is trying to find this Sally girl. I wonder if she was able to find her, let alone if they are still alive."

Putting the audio diary away, he could hear his phone ringing. Taking it out, he could see the caller ID of 'Raven' on it with a picture of a raven in the background. Knowing it was the telepath; he picked it up to see what she wants.

LM: "Talk to me."

* * *

Moments before, Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy were walking down the hall like tunnel, searching for their teammates. During the search, Beast Boy looked around and was getting very nervous at the environment around them.

Beast Boy: "Dudes? Is it me, or is this place getting creepier?"

Rae looked back to her and answered him very dryly.

Raven: "It's just you… Now shut up and keep walking."

BB though was still nervous and he could see how dark and dingy the tunnels are.

Beast Boy: "Sorry Rae, but these tunnels are starting to scare me. I mean, I feel like we're not the only one in these tunnels. I could've sworn that we are being watched."

He turned back thing, he saw something following them, but there was nothing. However, he wasn't looking as he approached a bunch of steel pipes that were left discarded for a while. The moment he hit them, they tumbled over each other and made loud sounds. Just the noise alone startled him as he jumped back and panicked. Seeing the pipes scattered on the floor, he took a breather and thought that it was a false alarm. Terra looked to him and could tell that she made a bit of a mistake.

Terra: "Really, Beast Boy? You said that we are being watched? I'm pretty sure the moment they heard that, they would come to us. No doubt about it."

The changeling turned to her and explained about what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Hey! That nearly startled me! I thought that was a splicer!"

The two continued to argue until Raven stopped them, hearing something close by.

Raven: "Shh… Quiet! Do you hear that? Sounds like someone's coming."

Beast Boy used his sensitive ears and could hear that as well.

Beast Boy: "You're right, Rae. Someone is coming, and it sounds like it's getting closer."

Terra then deducted the one thing that makes the most logical sense.

Terra: "Maybe it's more of the splicers, obviously hearing that noise you made Beast Boy."

She soon glared at the changeling as BB laughed a little sheepishly. Raven though ignored the argument and told them to focus.

Raven: "Whatever the case, we need to be at the ready. We can't let our guard down for some second."

The two turned to the telepath and both gave unison nods. Slowly, they got to cover in the path where the sound of steps were coming from and waited for whatever was coming. Raven closed her fist and it was engulfed in black energy while Beast Boy turned into a wolf to charge at whoever is out there. Terra though didn't want to use her Earth bending power, otherwise, she could burry everyone, including her teammates and herself. Looking down, she could see one of the steel pipes Beast Boy bumped into and picked it up, using it as an alternative weapon. The three waited for whatever comes to them and spotted three unknown shadows slowly approaching them. See them, Raven gestured a countdown and went from three… two… one… Just like that, they all got out of cover and charged in, with their powers and brute force ready to fight. But as they charged in, they were stopped by exploding disks, a sonic blaster cannon, and two fists with charged starbolts. Just like that, the team was reunited in a strange way as Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra were facing Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. The three looked at each other and was relieved that they found each other.

Starfire: "Raven! Beast Boy! Terra! Oh, we are so glad to see you again."

Knowing that it was their teammates they all lowered their weapons and powers and took a deep breather. The Titan Leader turned to Raven and apologized for what just happened.

Robin: "Sorry about that, Raven. I thought for certain that you guys were splicers."

Raven shrugged it off and was in agreement.

Raven: "You and me both, Robin. These people, whatever happened to them and lost their complete sanity. It's almost like they aren't human anymore."

Cyborg overheard that and was a little overzealous.

Cyborg: "Really Rae? I think they aren't human to begin with. Whatever is in their system, Adam or not, turned them into complete monsters. You got to be fully aware of what you are up against."

Robin looked to the hybrid and decided to let what he said slide.

Robin: "Regardless of what they were or use to be, at least we are together again for the moment. We can't separate when those splicers are around and in this underwater city."

He soon look around and noticed someone is missing from the team. Looking back to Rae, he asked for this missing individual.

Robin: "Where's LM?"

The telepath looked to him and could tell that he wants answers. So she took a deep sigh and explained it in detail.

Raven: "LM separate from us while we were searching for you."

There was a bit of silence as Robin snapped on her.

Robin: "What?! Why didn't you stop him from going on his own?! What were you thinking?"

Raven argued back and continued with her explanation.

Raven: "It's not our fault. He thought it was a good idea that he checked the other side to find you guys and split from us. It was under his orders. He said that we'll contact each other if we find you."

Robin listened to it and gave a deep sigh while rubbing the temples of his head. Indeed, LM was once a leader of his own team back in the day. But that doesn't mean that he would be taking his own orders. At least he does keep in touch with the other Titans.

Robin: "Call him. Let him know that we're all here."

Raven nodded as she took her communicator out and automatically called LM's cell. After a couple of rings, she could hear the voice of the rebel Titan picking up.

LM: _"Talk to me."_

Raven: "LM, this is Raven. We have found Robin and the others. Got a little on edge at the moment, but at least we didn't hurt each other in the process."

There was a bit of silence as LM heard what transpired.

LM: _"Okay… I'm going to pretend that that didn't happen. Are you guys still at maintenance?"_

Raven: "Yes we are. Get back to us so we can return to the search for the person that sent us that distress signal."

LM was quiet over this and decided to tell them to come to him.

LM: _"That will be a negative, Raven. I think it's best that you guys leave the maintenance and head to my position instead. Turns out those tunnels aren't as safe as the rest of this upside down city. I was being pursued by some watcher. Could be a splicer, but difficult to tell because it was far away. It appears that this splicer can crawl along the walls and ceiling, making it easier to attack us."_

Rae raised an eyebrow and was a little confused over something like that. Turning to Robin for an explanation, he was in agreement with their little black sheep.

Robin: "He's telling the truth. Starfire, Cyborg, and I saw something watching us while we were looking for you. Obviously, someone, or something, is watching our every move and is looking for the right moment in striking us when we're off our guard. If we don't know what we're up against, then we have to take up LM's advice."

Raven heard the leader's case and decided to take it as a compliment. Looking to the communicator, she asked the rebel Titan on where to go.

Raven: "All right. Where do you want us to meet you?"

Hearing that, LM told them where he was.

LM: _"I'm at the lounge of some kind of movie theater called the Lightfoot Theatre. It's not far from where we separated. Get to the spot we left and took the path I went to. It's a direct path and you don't have to worry about getting lost."_

Raven nodded and decided to trust him on that one.

Raven: "Understood. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can. Just don't do anything stupid until we get there."

There was a bit of a laugh on the other line as LM joked around about it.

LM: _"I don't keep promises Rae. Trouble always finds me. Besides, I haven't seen any splicer since I got here, so I'm in the clear for now. However, you all better get here as soon as possible, because who knows how long until they do come."_

Raven: "Got it. We're on our way."

As soon as she hung up, Robin looked to her and asked if she knows the way.

Robin: "Do you know where LM went to when you split up?"

Raven looked to him and answered truthfully.

Raven: "I do, yes. It's not far from here."

Rob got serious as he ordered her to move.

Robin: "Then take us to him."

Soon enough, the group left the area with Raven taking the lead. As they were making their leave, the mysterious splicer saw them while clinging to the ceiling, keeping a close watch on them. Just then, another one crawled on the same ceiling and was next to the other one, asking about them.

"What do you see…? Is it someone new…?"

"More like someones… Young rascals with bizarre attire and new types of Plasmid powers I have never seen before. They are the rambunctious bunch, are they…?"

"Shall we go and greet them…? I've been itching for some fresh meat."

The first one looked to the group leaving and was cautious about this bunch.

"No… We are not going after them. Not yet…"

The second Splicer hanging on the ceiling turned to the first and was confused.

"What? But why?"

The first splicer turned to his comrade and told him why.

"This group is much different that the others that wondered around the tunnels. They seem well organized and smarter then they look. We need to keep our distance until the time is right. Warn the others about this group. They need to be aware of them."

The second splicer was a bit quiet and decided to follow his advice. He quickly crawled away from him on the ceiling to speak with their comrades. The first one looked back to the team that disappeared and was curious.

"Soon… You will all perish under our might…"

He soon crawled away on the ceiling and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Returning to LM, he was still at the lounge area and was looking at the liquor that was still around at the bar. When he heard that Raven and the others finally found the rest of the team, he was relieved and told him to meet up with him at the Lightfoot Theater. Since there were strange splicers down there, it wasn't safe for them. Then again, the entire city isn't safe for them. He just hope that they would get to him in time, otherwise, whatever was down there will kill them. Searching through the liquor, he picked up a bottle of Vodka and popped the cork. Taking a good whiff, he shook for a little bit and turned his head away in disgust.

LM: "Jesus Christ… This stuff smells awful! Damn liquor must've expired for some time. How do these people drink this stuff? Guess here in Rapture, people don't care if they get stomach poisoning. Still, wouldn't hurt for them to have Senor Sangria."

Giving out a deep sigh, LM places the Vodka bottle on the shelf and walked away. Figuring there's not much to have that's fresh; he started to dig into his jacket pocket and took out a Snickers bar he got during the inspection trip. Looking to it, he smiled and was pleased with this little chocolate bar.

LM: "Oh well, I guess I could just have this now and wait until we leave. Though I wish I brought more during these inspections. I always go a little impatient when I'm hungry."

He started to open the wrapper up and was about to take a bite on his snack. But before he could actually do that, he heard something that was a very creepy rhyme sung by a girl.

"Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles;  
Are you there, Are you there;  
Come and give me lolli's, Come and give me dollies;  
Teddy bear, Teddy bear;"

The rebel Titan was a little quiet when he heard it and wondered what that was about. Lowing his candy bar, he looked to the other end of where the voice was and called this person out.

LM: "Hello? Is someone there?"

There was a bit of silence as no one responded. Figuring this could be a trap, he went inside his jacket and took his pistol out with his free hand. Slowly, he walked on down through the lounge and away from the bar, reaching the corner and turning to the right. Walking straight ahead, he spotted a theater like door that he believes goes straight to the theater itself. Looking around, he wondered where the voice was coming from. That is until he heard it again.

"Almost done little Angel. Don't cry…"

Hearing that again, LM turned to the door to his right and figured that the girl's voice was coming from within the theater. Lifting his pistol up, he slowly walked to the door and gently pushed it, just to not make a sound if someone is around. Once he walked in quietly, he walked forward and looked at his surroundings. To his point of view, it does look like this was actually a theater, a small one, but a theater nonetheless. There were rows of chairs on a slanted ramp while at the front; a small stage was there with a curtain closed and a couple of lights shining, along with a Lightfoot Theater sign above it, bigger then the last one. Of course, the place had seen worse for wares with the folded chairs ripped and strewn across the floor and a couple of spot lights were on the stage floor with others blinking on and off. He could even see a couple of dead bodies scattered here and there, preferably some people that were trying to hide from whatever attacked them but didn't make it. The rebel looked to this scene and knew that these are the people's graves, as he doesn't want to disturb them. Still, he needs to be careful. After all, who knows of these dead bodies are actually dead. He started to check the area to see where the voice was coming from. As he was looking around, he heard a sound of a stab that was loud and clear. He quickly turned to the left where the sound came from and pointed the pistol at whatever was there. But when he did that, he was caught by such a surprise. Right in front of him was a little girl no more then seven with brown hair wrapped in a bow and a sundress that looked raggedy and dirty. Her skin was pale like Raven's and she was bear footed. But the one thing he noticed was a strange looking syringe that was filled with a glowing red liquid. The girl was plunging the syringe into one of the dead bodies and was humming a little tune.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather…"

LM looked at the strange girl and was a little weirded out by her. But what happens next was something he didn't expect. Once she was done extracting the blood like substance, she got up and opened the top of the tube and drank it up like its juice. But then there are the eyes… They are yellow with a glowing hint around them, like something out of horror movies. The rebel Titan stares at the girl for a while and was very silent over what he saw. Lowering his pistol, he mouthed out the words without uttering it out, 'What the fuck…'. The strange girl finished drinking the substance and placed the cap back on, turning to get to somewhere. But when she saw LM standing there with his pistol in hand, she panicked and fell off her rear, crawling back to the corpse she extracted. LM noticed her scared and tries to calm her down, even after what he'd witness.

LM: "Whoa, whoa… Easy there… I'm not here to hurt you."

Still the girl was in fear of this person and had her back up against the corpse. See this, he looked down to his hand and noticed that he's still carrying the pistol. Looking up to her, he found out why she was so afraid of him.

LM: "Oh… I see… You are scared of this, are you? No worries. I'll put it away."

To that end, he slowly placed his pistol into his holster underneath his jacket and was unarmed for the child. Showing that he has no gun, he told her that everything is all right.

LM: "See? No pistol in my hand. You're safe now."

But the girl didn't believe that as she was still in fear of this stranger. LM sighed and knew that this was going to take a while. Bending down on one knee, he offered his hand to her and gave her a pleasant smile.

LM: "My name is LM. I'm with the Teen Titans. What's your name?"

The girl still wouldn't answer, as she was completely scared. Still, the rebel Titan didn't give up as he tried to coax her out.

LM: "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to help. Just take my hand and I'll protect you."

The young girl looked to him and then his hand. Seeing this, she soon turned away and didn't want to go near him. LM looks to this and knew this wasn't going anywhere. With these splicers all over the place, he knows that he has to look after the girl, even if she was drinking blood from a syringe tube. But how to trust her? That's when you remembered the candy bar he still has in his other hand. Deciding to do it the old fashion way and asked her something.

LM: "Hey! Do you like candy? You hungry?"

He then showed her the Snickers bars and offered it to her.

LM: "Here! It's a candy bar. It's good for you."

The girl looked to the candy bar and was a little hesitant. Seeing this, LM told her that it's safe.

LM: "Don't worry; it's not poisonous. I'll show you."

He started to open the wrapper and took a small piece off the bar. He then put it into his mouth, chews it, and then swallow it to show how good it is. Once he was done, he looked to the girl and told him that it was all right.

LM: "You see? Tastes really good! Here, try it."

He then gave the rest of the Snickers to the girl, hoping to get her to his side. Still, the girl wouldn't budge an inch, as she was looking terrified. Still, LM wouldn't give up on her just yet. So he shook that candy bar again and told her to get it.

LM: "I said, take it."

Yet the girl kept refusing, not wanting to go near him. Groaning to himself, he decided to move on to plan C.

LM: "Okay. How about this. I'll lay it down on the floor and I'll let you take it.

He placed it on the floor and got up to see her take it off the floor.

LM: "There! Bon appetite!"

The little girl looked down to the candy bar and up to the rebel. Seeing it on the floor, she was a bit hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Even if she drank the substance in the corpse, she wanted something sweet. Slowly approaching it, she reached out her hand and grabbed the chocolate bar from the floor. But just as she was doing that, LM took that opportunity and grabbed her by the arm.

LM: "Got you!"

The girl immediately freaked out and struggled to get out of the situation. LM though kept calming her down and told her to be quiet.

LM: "Shh… Be quiet! Stop struggling! I'm not here to harm you! Just hold still and let me help you."

The girl continued to pry herself out, but to no avail. So giving that she was running out of options, she said the one thing that caught the Titan off guard.

"MR. BUBBLES!"

LM looked at her strangely and was confused by the name.

LM: "Mr. Bubbles? Who…"

Suddenly, he could hear a loud roar coming from close by. Of course what he didn't expect is a drill hurtling towards him right when he was turning around. Seeing that, he reacted to focusing and bending backwards close to the ground, letting the girl go in the process. The drill flew above him as it went straight to a nearby wall and latched itself completely. The rebel quickly got up to see the drill latched onto the wall before it starts to detach and retracted back to someplace. Turning back to the direction of the drill being retracted, he saw something on the stage that he didn't expect. Standing on the stage is a huge metal man in an old fashioned diving suit who's big and intimidating. It has a huge air canister on its back, a metal cage wrapped around the helmet, and a drill connected on its right hand that had launched right at him. There was a glow through the portholes and it was glowing red in anger. It then roared out loud to the Titan that it nearly shook the theater. LM looked to the huge behemoth and didn't expect this monster, at all.

LM: "Well shit..."

The huge metal creature jumped off the stage and landed on the ground looking up to the rebel with sheer hatred. Winding back its drill, it swung it like a bat and hit a theater chair right at the target. LM focused hard and jumped up to perform an acrobatic move, avoiding the chair that was below him. The metal monster swung the next chair, and the next, and the next, letting them fly to his position. The Titan continuously flipped and twisted in the air, jumping from one side to the other to avoid the flying objects. The moment he landed on the ground, he took out both of his Mac11's and fired right at the creature. The bullets hit the metal beast, but the armor like body deflected off of it. Still, LM can't back down as he kept on firing away. The metal monster quickly got into a stance and bolted right to the rebel as he continued to fire right at it. But as soon as it got close to him, LM had little choice but to cover himself up for the next hit. The beast then winded back and hit the Titan with its ordinary fist. He was pushed by the punch and was went flying to the wall, slamming into it in the process. Slouching back down, he quickly got back up and was going to fight back. Unfortunately, the beast rushed to him again and this time, used the drill to penetrate him from the gut. LM knew he was in danger and focused hard to let time slow down. Jumping up to the wall, he bounced off it and did a somersault over the brute as it missed him and drilled right into the wall. The metal monster struggled to get its drill of the wall as it was so deep, it was impossible to get out. Landing on the other side, LM continued to fire with dual weapons and kept on bringing the punishment on it. Giving how many bullets he'd wasted, he realized that it was getting tedious and complained about it.

LM: "Sheesh... How many bullets does it take to bring you down?! Die already!?"

He continued to fire more and more just so he could get a good enough shot. The metal monster was getting frustrated, as it couldn't take it anymore. Activating its drill, it spins violently as he slammed to the ground. That caused the entire foundation to shake violently as LM started to loose his balance, causing himself to fall to the floor and on his back. The rebel Titan groaned to himself and didn't expect that to happen at all. Trying to recover, he looked up to see the metal lug approaching him and was about to impale him. In a bit of a panic, he crawled backwards and to get away from it as it pounded its drill, only to miss him but the few inches from the crotch. LM looked to the drill near his privates and had the look of relief, yet fear. He soon looked up to the metal creature and was a bit flabbergasted.

LM: "Seriously?!"

The drill continues to pound away from the ground, trying to impale the Titan with its drill. Yet he continues to avoid the near death experience by pointy object. He needed an escape plan and fast before he runs out of ground to crawl away from. Dropping his Mac 11s, he quickly digs into his inside jacket while using one hand to crawl away. The huge metal monster got him where it wants him as it lifted its spinning drill to deliver the final blow. LM finally got something from his hand and took out a flash bang grenade, arming it and tossing it to its face. The creature was about to kill the rebel when the object went up to its metal mask and detonated right in front of it. LM turned his head away to prevent himself from getting blinded. But the huge being wasn't so lucky as it saw a white light and was blinded for the moment. Seeing it out, LM took the opportunity in taking it down. Charging in, he soon delivers and number of high and low blows to the metal helmet with sheer focus and power. The creature staggered for a little bit and was dazed, bringing it down with the stopped drill on the floor. Looking to that, the rebel Titan took that opportunity and charged in, getting his feet on the drill and launching himself upward, planting a straight kick to the bottom part of the helmet, bringing it backwards from surprise. LM did a flip in the air in slow motion and was gravity defining. Landing on the ground with his hands and knees were on the ground, he looked up to see if that did the trick. But sadly, it has proven ineffective as the metal brute got angry and the lights in the potholes glowing blood red. Pointing its drill to him, it spins incredibly fast and fired right at him. The Titan saw this and quickly rolled out of the way, just for the drill to miss him completely. He looked back to see the drill pulled back like a boomerang and was attached to the creature's arm. Seeing this, he knew what he did.

LM: "And I made it angry… Great…"

Turning to him, the metal scuba diver fired the drill right at him again. Once again, LM rolled out of the way and then got up to made a mad dash to avoid that firepower. The huge creature fire the drill at him again and again, but just missed him by inches as he could feel the sharp sides nearly clipped the back end of his trench coat jacket. He needed to retaliate and fast as he can't get near his target. Seeing his Mac 11s on the ground, he stretched his hands out and focused hard. That is when the guns floated off the ground and flew straight to him. Both guns got to his hands as he grabbed them with ease, shooting them right at the metal monster. Soon enough, it became a stalemate as LM ran in a circle to keep on shooting, jumping over chairs, while the metal creature fired its drill, only to miss him more and more. That's when it started to think as his speed made it impossible to miss him completely. So, it decided to apply the breaks by shooting the drill, only this time, to aim at the front instead of the back. LM saw it trying to stop him and dodged that attack, coming down to his knees and sliding beneath the metal cable connected to the drill. At first, he was in the clear, but unfortunately, he didn't expect what's going to come next. As he was sliding, he spotted the girl he was trying to save blocking his path. Realizing it, he twisted his body and tried to stop, only to trip off his knees and rolled around the floor, passing the girl and smashing through a bunch of chairs. Groaning to himself, he struggled and pushed the chairs away from him. He rubbed the back of his head and was a bit angry over what has happened.

LM: "Damn it, girl. I'm trying to help you. The least you can do is get out of my way!"

As he got up, he didn't see the creature coming up to him and reached its huge hand at him. LM soon looked up and all he saw its a huge hand engulfing his entire face. He was caught off guard as the metal being lifted him up in the air and shook him violently, trying to choke the life out of him. The rebel Titan struggled so much and couldn't free himself. He needs to make an escape and fast before he passes out completely. Then, remembering that he still has his Mac 11s with him, slowly lifted them to the head and twisted to the being, pulling the trigger. The bullets hit the helmet as the creature felt that, struggling to get itself out of the way of bullet fire. With one swift move, it flung the rebel and tossed him to the side of theater. He then tumbled on the ground, plowing through more theater chairs, until stopping dead in his tracks. LM coughed up a bit as he was trying to get air back into his lungs.

LM: "Jesus Christ! That stinks! When was the last time this freak had a bath?"

Turning back to the creature, he saw it in agony and knew he got the chance to finish it. Pointing his Mac11s, he was about to fire, when he heard a click, but no bullets coming out it. Looking to his guns, he realized that he had empty clips and sighed to himself.

LM: "Crap… Perfect timing boys."

The huge metal beast gave out another roar as he was ready to put a stop to the rebel. LM put his Mac11s away and get to his back to grab his M739 Light Machine Gun. Loading it up, he pointed his gun and gave a bit of a smirk.

LM: "All right, big guy. Let's dance..."

The moment he pulled the trigger, multiple bullets came out and the metal being was immediately bombarded by them. It stumbled around and spins in a circle, trying to cover itself from the attack. LM soon enough saw a bit of a rupture in the tank and rip page on the metal plating, meaning that its working. By the time it turned to him, it was seething and ran up to him. LM could see this and rushed in as well, getting closer for some more damage. By the time they got close, the metal creature lifted its drill to deliver the killing blow. The Titan quickly parried out of the attack and sticks his arm out that's holding the weapon to fire point blank right at the helmet. The creature could feel it as the shots nearly penetrated the metal plating. It staggered back and covered its face from the pain. With it weakening, LM charged in and grabbed the cage of the helmet, gripping it tightly to get an opening and using his rifle hand to push the rifle deep into the metal surface. The metal creature knew that its life was in danger as it struggled to escape it. After all the struggling, it managed to free itself and used the huge hand to slap the two arms away from him. LM stumbled back and got himself off guard by opening himself up. The huge metal creature found its opening and wind its drill back to deliver an impaling blow. Quickly, the rebel is repositioning himself and got his legs in a defensive position. From there, he used his gun as a defensive weapon and blocked the drill from the side as sparks came from both weapons. With deep focusing, the rebel Titan pushed his rifle away, causing the metal creature to stumble back. He soon charged in and continued to shoot right at his target. The creature staggered and has had it with him. It charged in and went right to the attack. LM then ran straight towards him while shooting his weapon at it. The two were close to each other as they were ready to battle. The metal monster pulled its drill back and was ready crush him. The Titan saw it from a mile away and brought his body down into a slide as he went through the wide legs of the brute and went under it. The big creature missed him as it wondered what happened. That's when LM got up, turned around, and sprayed more bullets from behind the creature. It felt that and screamed in complete pain as the bullets pierced its tough back. During the attack, LM noticed that the air tank was penetrated and was spewing out steam. Seeing the weakness, he ran to it and placed his rifle to the tank, wanting to finish the brute.

LM: "Game over, bitch."

He was about to pull the trigger when the unexpected happened. The metal creature did a quick turn and backed hand him with a heavy fist. The rebel was knocked down because of it and rolled on the floor. LM shook off the hit and rubbed his chin to get the feeling back from his lower jaw. Looking around, he noticed that he dropped his M739 Light Machine Gun as it laid there in front of him. He quickly crawled to it in order to get his hands on his weapon. But just as he was about to get it, he heard the loud footsteps as the big metal boot was in front of him and crushed the gun on contact. LM saw this and slowly looked up to see the huge behemoth towering over him with a red glow in his portholes. It soon grabbed the rebel by the trench coat and tossed him to the other side of the theater. He rolled around until he was on his back and was getting dazed. Turning to his right, he could see the young girl he's trying to save, looking very frightened. She soon turned to the creature approaching its enemy and backed away. Seeing her doing that, he knew it meant trouble is coming. Looking straight away, the creature was fast approaching him with its drill heavily spinning. Having little time to escape, he had to get to the defensive. Turning his head to the right, he could see a loose piece of a chair that was detached for quite sometime. Lifting his hand to it, it started to levitate and flew right to the rebel. By the time he grabs it, he looked back at the metal creature and it looks ready to dish out some punishment. With its drill spinning, it was going to slam that weapon to his head. Looking to this, he put the piece of the seat in front of his face and held both hands. The metal man slammed the drill to the seat cushion and spins it to penetrate the object. LM held on as much as he could as the drill pushed on further. He could see the point spilling out in the middle while splinters were raining down on his face. He could see the drill getting awfully close to breaking through the piece of furniture and thought that he was pretty much a goner. But just as he thought that he was going to die…

Raven: "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"

Almost immediately, the creature was incased in a black aurora, as it couldn't move a single inch. It then floated up in the air before getting tossed into the middle of the theater and through rows of seats. LM survived that whole ordeal and was confused on what just happened. Slowly sitting up, he saw something that he was glad to see. Standing before him are the Teen Titans, all together again and very confident. He soon got up and was happy to see them.

LM: "Guys! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I thought for certain that I was a goner!"

When he approached Robin, he wasn't too pleased as he reminded him of what just happened.

Robin: "LM, I thought we told you on not do anything stupid. Yet we see you nearly getting yourself killed."

The rebel knew the leader wanted an explanation as he spoke about it.

LM: "Hey, it's like I said before. Trouble always finds me."

Rob starred him down and wanted to speak to him further. That however was soon interrupted when they heard a loud roar coming from close by. They all soon looked to the end of the theater to see the huge metal creature lumbering out of the wreck it caused with the piece of furniture still attached to the drill. With a quick swing, it unlatched itself from the piece of furniture and roared one more time. The team kept their ground as Terra was in awe by this being.

Terra: "Whoa… What is that thing? Some kind of mutant scuba diver or something?"

LM got with his comrades as he pulled out his SS Shotgun from his back and loaded it up for battle.

LM: "Don't know, don't care. From what I've experienced, this thing is tough and resilient. Took him out with everything I got and it still is moving."

The Titan leader took his Bo Staff out and got into a stance to prepare himself for battle.

Robin: "Not all enemies are invisible, LM. They all have a weakness. We just need to exploit it."

The rebel Titan rolled his eyes and sighed, explaining another reason why he can't take it down.

LM: "Well, I was working on exploiting this thing, however I was a little distracted of not harming the girl."

Rob soon did a double take after hearing that and was a little confused.

Robin: "Girl? What girl?"

That's then the rebel pointed to the direction of the busted down chairs and answered back.

LM: "That girl. I saw her in the theater and tried to help her out. Of course, that was until this thing showed up and attacked me."

Robin soon turned to his direction as saw a young girl with pale skin and glowing yellow eyes hiding behind one of the damaged chairs. As first, he thought the way she looks was very creepy. However, he knew that she's an innocent and is in danger. So he soon turned to Beast Boy and asked for a favor.

Robin: "Beast Boy, take the girl and get her as far away form the place as you can."

BB turned to the leader and was a little worried.

Beast Boy: "Excuse me? C'mon Rob, I'm a Titan, not a babysitter."

Robin though was a little impatient and told him to do it.

Robin: "Just do it! Take her someplace safe, or find her family. They got to be close by, I hope. Now go!"

Beast Boy heard him and decided to follow his order. Turning into a cheetah, he rushed to the girl and shifted back, picking her up and making a break for it.

Beast Boy: "I got the girl! I'll make sure that she's safe and away from harm!"

As he was leaving, the little girl was in a panic and struggled to escape.

"No! Let me go! Mr. B! Help me!"

The metal monster turned to see the changeling having the girl in his possession. Seeing that, it roared out loud and went right after them. But just as it was about to go after them, a star bolt hit the ground in front of it and blocked its path. The creature looked up to see Starfire floating off the ground and had her arm lifted up with a fist glowing in a green projectile.

Starfire: "Do not go near our friend, you huge brute of a monster."

The creature looked to the Titans and was very angry over it. Its portholes were glowing brighter and was ready to kill off anyone that get in its way. The Titans got into their position and were ready for another battle. Robin pointed his staff right at being and asked LM something.

Robin: "This thing you're facing, how tough is it?"

LM pointed his shotgun to it and gave him a bit of a warning.

LM: "Tough? Let's just it's its like Cinderblock. Bigger they are, harder they fall."

Robin heard that and decided to smirk over that answer.

Robin: "Sounds like my kind of fun. Titans, GO!"

Soon enough, the group charged in as they headed straight to the metal being. The creature roared and charged in, letting the drill spinning violently. Both sides drew closer and closer, as they were ready for the battle of their lives. The creature headed to the Titan leader and pulled back its weapon to plunge it into the head. The leader quickly placed the staff and the ground and used it as a pole vault, launching himself into the air and over the enemy, letting it miss him completely. As he was over it, he took out three exploding disks from his utility belt and threw them right at the creature. The disks hit its back and exploded, having it stumble around for a bit. Feeling that, it turned around and fired its drill right at him, only to miss him by a few inches. It pulled the drill back with its cable as Robin landed on the ground safely. It was going to attack again, only to be bombarded by multiple green and black projectiles from above. Looking up, it could see Starfire and Raven with their hands glowing green and black and was furious by the attack. Pointing its drill arm up, it fired its weapon right at them. The two immediately split up and the drill flew right between them. Starfire went to the left and fired more Starbolts right at it. Still, it has proven to be of little effect as it barely damaged the creature. Raven flew to the right and took a different course of action. Lifting her hands up, she encased a bunch of loose seats in her dark magic and lifted them up in the air, gesturing to toss them to the metal being. The chairs hit it, but it has not proven to be effective at all. It simply angered the brute as it turned around and fired the drill at it. Raven though didn't avoid it as the weapon hit her and pierced her chest. But as that happened, her body went completely black and shatters into pieces, shifting into ravens and flying towards the monster. It was unprepared for that as the birds swarmed it and flew all over the place. The creature moved around and tried to shew the birds away, but it has proven useless for it. As it was distracted, LM and Cyborg fast approached it and armed their weapons for battle.

Cyborg: "Man, this guy's not playing around huh?"

LM: "You have no idea. At least the girl is away from danger. I just hope Beast Boy doesn't get killed."

They soon pointed their weapons right at their target and fired away. At the same time, the black birds flew away while the projectiles hit it continuously. The creature was getting incredibly annoyed by all of this and decided to take care of them completely. Turning to the two, it charged right in to begin the assault. Seeing this, the two jumped out of the way as Terra jumped in with her eyes glowing yellow. With her hands glowing the same color, she lifted her hands up and a stone wall rose form the floor and created a blockade that the being hit. Due to that, it used the drill to punch to smash through while Terra got out of the way. Breaching the wall, the creature looked around and realized that it was tricked. It roared out loud and really had it with the team, beginning its next attack.

* * *

At the same time, Beast Boy left the Lightfoot Theater and was running through an eerie hall holding the young girl to his body. As he was taking the girl to safety, she was squirming around and was trying to get out.

"Let me go! Let me GO! I want to be with Mr. B! Please!"

Beast Boy heard her screaming over and over and was getting a bit of a headache.

Beast Boy: "Calm down dudette! I'm one of the good guys! I'm here to help!"

"No! You're a bad man! You're just like all the other bad men that want to kill me! I don't like you!"

BB was getting a little aggravated and told her that it wasn't true.

Beast Boy: "C'mon girl! Why can't you except that my friends and I aren't bad? The least you can do is show some gratitude in saving you."

By the time he said that, the girl responded by opening her mouth and biting the changeling by the shoulder. He soon felt that and screamed out loud in an anime like style, stopping dead in his tracks and demanding why she did that action.

Beast Boy: "Damn! That hurts!"

He soon placed the girl on the floor and gave it to her straight.

Beast Boy: "What's you're deal! We are here to find this person that sent a distress signal and this is what we got. A city filled with lunatics, a metal freak that wants to kill us, and now you biting me like a vampire or something! I don't know what's going on around here, but none of this isn't normal! At all! So if you want help, you should trust me. Got it?"

The little girl turned her head away and pouted, really not wanting his help. It's almost like Beast Boy is a stranger, which to her, he really is. What the two didn't know is that a small group of shadows arrived when they heard the scream and were getting closer. BB didn't know about it as he had his back turned. But the little girl saw it as she backed up and screamed the loudest scream. The green Titan placed his hands on his pointy ears to told her to be quiet.

Beast Boy: "AHH! Quite it dudette! Are you trying to get into trouble?!"

Just as he asked that, he heard a raspy and dangerous voice from behind.

"Actually kid, trouble has found you…"

The moment he heard it, his blood started to run cold and he slowly turned behind to see four men in disheveled suits and was wearing animal masks that were meant for a fancy party. Starring at them for a few seconds, he soon realized what he was in for.

Beast Boy: "Oh crud…"

Just as he said it, one of the splicers stick his hand out and was ready to attack. The changeling then turned to the girl and turned into a bear, gripping her in a bear hug to protect her. What he didn't expect was that a forceful wind came out of his hand and pushed the two to the end of the hallway. At the end, there was a glass wall that was showing the lower level of some kind of lobby as they smashed through it. They soon stopped as Beast Boy rolled around, dropped the girl and hit the back of his head and the remains of a T-Bone stairway with the bottom half nearly gone and water was pouring down the middle. Beast Boy returned to his normal form sat there nearly lifeless as he was in an unconscious state.

* * *

Beast Boy's POV

Ow… That hurt, a lot. What happened? All I could remember is those four splicer dudes behind and I had to protect the girl. The next thing I knew is I was hit by something forceful and took the two of us for a ride. The rest was such a blur. I remember going through the glass, but the rest was mostly a deep impact. Am I dead? Did they kill me? Oh, this would blow if I die already. I haven't married Terra yet.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's still breathing and he has a pulse. Sheesh, this one is a tough cookie."

Wait… Did I hear that? I could hear voices, a little mumbled, but it is enough to listen to. I think one of them says I'm alive. I groaned a little and tried to open my eyes. A bit blurry at first, but I could see enough to witness what looks like two of those splicers looking me over while I saw two more keeping the girl from escaping.

"Look at this one. He looks more like a freak then us."

"Tell me about it. The green skin, those pointy ears, that tooth sticking out of his mouth. It almost looks like he ran away from the circus or something. Wonder if he has any Adam in him."

Just then, I could hear one of them in the back calling the other two out.

"Hey! The two of you get back here! Forget about the boy! We got a Little Sister with enough Adam to keep us well fed."

The two splicers looked to him and got up, approaching to aid the other two. I blanked out once more, as I was slipping in and out of consciousness. When I regained my sight, I could see the three holding the girl down while the fourth one paced back and forth with intent to kill.

"Well now, look what we have here. A Little Sister all lost and alone and no Big Daddy around to protect her. This is going to be easy street for us boys. Now let's cut this bitch wide open to get the slug in her belly, shall we?"

I could see him drawing a sharp, but rusty knife out of his pocket, looking ready to kill her. In my head, I was scared for her and tried to get up. But no matter how hard I try, my body wouldn't respond. All I had to do is watch as they were intent in killing an innocent life.

"No! NO! Mr. B! Mr. B!"

The splicer kneeled down and traces the knife on her chest, sounding a little coy.

"You're little bodyguard is not here to take care of you, sweetie. It's just you, me, my friends, and a bit of tasty Adam for us to drink."

The girl continues to struggle, as the splicer was ready to plunge the knife to the stomach. Again, I tried to get up, yet my body wouldn't respond with my mind. I started to blank out again, as I don't know if the girl got killed or not. That's when I head a loud roar followed by a loud stomp on the ground. Along with voices of those I've heard and one I did not hear.

"What the Hell! What's that Alpha Daddy doing here?"

"Let the girl go!"

"Hang on. Who the bloody Hell are you? Are you friends with this green freak over there."

"I said let the girl go, or you'll regret it."

"Not going to happen bud. Get 'em boys!"

"Delta, with me!"

Before I know it, there were guns firing and screams of the girl as I couldn't make out what's going on. Luckily, the fight only lasted a few minutes, as the room was silent. I was able to get my sight back again to see something very unexpected. Difficult to tell, but it looks like all those splicers are dead while the girl is still alive. But in between her are two different individuals that don't look like splicers. One is a normal person wearing a wool like sweater and was holding an old fashioned Tommy gun. The other looks like another one of those metal things my team is fighting, but it looks different. Despite the metal and the glowing porthole, it almost looks human in nature. They look down to see the scared girl as the person in the wool sweater approached her and offered a hand.

"Hey there…"

The girl staggered back and rested on the Vita Chamber behind her.

"Hey now, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Here, let me help you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He offered a hand out to her and the girl was still scared about it. However, his smiled warmed her and she was intrigued about it. Getting up, she slowly walked to him and raised her hand to him. The last thing I saw before I pass out again has that this person's hand glowing white. I was unconscious for that time until I heard the sound of loud footsteps getting closer. I opened my eyes again, I could see the taller big daddy close to me with a drill attached to its arm. But behind it, I saw something very strange. The man was there, but the girl was different. Her eyes glowed yellow before, but now they were a normal and have no glow to it. The girl looked to herself and was pleased that she was back to her old self and had her hands together in thanks.

"Thank you, mister. Thank you for saving me."

The man smiled as he told her that it was all right.

"Just doing a job. Now get into those vents and head to Dr. Tenenbaum. She'll take care of you."

The girl nodded as she hurried to a fancy like vent close by, climbing up into it to get to what the person said. The creature moaned to get to the person's attention a he turned to see it looking a little antsy.

"What is it Delta?"

I blacked out again as I was really beginning to loose it. Thankfully I opened one more time to see the person in a closer look. Didn't get much of his face, but I looked to his wrist and notice a chain tattoo on it. I don't know what it meant, but it had to be something. Looking to me, he seemed worried.

"Shit. It's one of the people Elizabeth talked to us about. Looks like he's hurt. I have to call it in."

Getting up, he turned on some old-fashioned short wave radio to contact someone.

"Elizabeth, this is Jack. We got a problem."

I could hear a crackling on the radio as some one responded to it.

 _"I hear you Jack, what is the problem."_

"We have one of the people you want us to keep track of. Looks like he got separated from the group while keeping a Little Sister safe. Was ambushed by a small group of splicers and is badly hurt."

 _"How is he?"_

This person, this Jack as he called himself, checked on me again and placed his fingers on my neck, checking on my pulse.

"His pulse is steady. His breathing is normal. But it looks as though he has a concussion and there's a cut on his forehead."

He got up and looked around the area, seeing the shattered glass on the second floor.

"Looks like one of them used a Sonic Boom Plasmid to push him through the window on the second floor and brought him down to the first, right to the broken staircase."

 _"Hmm… An attack like that would've killed a man, but he's more resilient then I thought."_

"Yeah, well he's still badly injured. What should we do? Should we take him to Holy Grounds to be patched up."

There was a bit of silence as Elizabeth answered back.

 _"No, leave him. He's going to survive. His team isn't far away, I'm sure that they'll aid him."_

Jack was silent about this and explained a bit more of the situation.

"Are you sure?"

 _"I'm positive. You and Delta need to stay clear from them until it's time to bring them in. They have a role to play in this city. They just need to stay on that path. Now keep close watch on them, would you kindly?"_

Jack was silent as he responded in a calm manner.

"But of course. Over and out."

He turned off his radio and turned to the metal creature that's called Delta.

"Come now, Delta. We still have work to do."

He soon walked away from me as this Delta thing looked to me before following him. That's when I blanked out one more time and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter four of BioTitans. Man that was a good one with the Big Daddy fight. Sorry if I had to cut it off, but I think it's best doing that for the chapter to end on a much more lighter note. Oh, and for those of you wondering about Beast Boy, he's still alive. Don't worry; I'm not going to kill off the Titans, after all they are a well-knit team. And the new enemy I was hinting about as the Spider Splicers, incase you are wondering. They'll be back in a major role on a future chapter. As for the next chapter, I'm going to finish of the Titans vs. Big Daddy fight and introduce an enemy even worse then a Big Daddy. Andrew Ryan. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	5. Andrew Ryan

**So before I start off with the fifth chapter of BioTitans, I want to share something of interest. So I was looking through YouTube the other day and I've noticed that there was a Teen Titan mini movie called Teen Titans vs. the Justice League. Looking through the trailer and clips, I could tell that this was the Teen Titans we all wanted. The animation is sort of similar with that of Young Justice and the character designs are almost identical to the Titans with a bit of a grown up look. And yeah, the fact Starfire changing to her outfit is a bit magical girlesk, but at least they got the powers down. And then there's the Titan version of the Blue Beetle, which I believe that the Blue Beetle in the Young Justice show is more in-depth then this one. Other then a few nitpicks on the story, at least this is _the Teen Titans we want. If it were up to us, we would show this mini movie to the CN executives and say, 'Look! This is the Teen Titans we want! There's more to the Titans then just brain dead comedy, twisted morals, bathroom humor, and random pop culture references.'_ Of course those executives won't listen as they care less of the people requesting such things and more of wanting to make money quick. Still, I do believe we can let our voices heard to sharing this hash tag, #WherearetheGoodCatoons? As for that Titan movie, I'll watch that sometimes in the near future. Who knows, we might have more of these movies in the near future. But for now, just Teen Titans Go with it.**

 **Checking on the last chapter, not much is going on with it. Just over eighty hits, but I finally got some reviews. Two at the most. Pretty good ones too. Though one asked what I meant when one of the mystery protagonist, well it's not a mystery being that her name is Elizabeth but shut up I'm trying to make a point here, that the Titans have a part to play in Rapture. Well to be frank, I won't reveal much as it will ruin the story. But giving that this is the Bioshock universe and that it's multi universe, you will see what I mean.**

 **Now on the fifth chapter of BioTitans, the Titans finish their battle with the Big Daddy and thought that they are in the clear. However, they are going to encounter a threat far greater then the monster they've faced. That threat is the ruler of the underwater utopia itself, Andrew Ryan. Will the team survive his wrath?**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **I always wanted to do this. The fact that Ryan would be threatening to the Titans could be something to witness. I was thinking of combining the Ryan appearance from the first Bioshock game and the Ryan appearance from the second episode of Burial at Sea. Makes it more interesting. There will be other surprises in this chapter, but I'll leave it quiet until you read it. But I'll tell you; this one is going to be a good one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Bioshock series.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Andrew Ryan

What is the difference between a Man and a Parasite? A Man builds. A Parasite asks, "Where is my share?" A Man creates. A Parasite says, "What will the neighbors think?" A Man invents. A Parasite says, "Watch out, or you might tread on the toes of God...  
A. Ryan

Returning to the Lightfoot Theater, the battle was intense as the Teen Titans were battling this huge metal creature that attacked LM for no reason. The battle was fierce as the team hit the target with everything they got. Cyborg armed his cannon while Starfire was in the air shooting with her eyes going green. Both them fired with beams as the huge monster as they pushed it back completely. The creature made a stop when they ceased firing and was angry over this. Letting its drill to spin, it pointed the weapon towards them and fired right at them. The two split apart and got out of the way as the drill missed them. Suddenly, a black shape rose from the floor and shaped into a human shape. That said shape fazed into Raven herself, as her eyes glowed white and fists glowed black. With a quick wave of her arms, the flying drill was encased in the same black energy and stopped just inches to her body. With a flick of her wrist, the drill turned to the creature and flew straight towards it. The drill immediately hit it upside the helmet and was a little bit dazed. Making a quick recovery, it looked on and was annoyed over that attack. Retracting its drill back to its arm, it spins it and pointed it back to the telepath to attack. But before it could fire back, it felt more bullets hit it to the side. Turning to the left, it saw LM standing there with the SS Shotgun pointed to it, the same person that it faced before the team arrived. Getting angry, it turned to the rebel and fired the drill at him instead. LM focused and waited for the right moment to strike. Once it was close enough, he jumped up and landed on the top of the drill before launching himself high in the air. The moment he was over the behemoth, he used his shotgun and fired away at the in the air, getting some précised shots right at its top. By the time he landed on the other side, he looked back and saw the metal lug stagger a bit. Making a quick recovery, it turned to him and was furious over him. It soon rush right to the rebel and was ready to drill him to pieces. LM would've dodged the attack, but he remained still as he was waiting for something to happen. Just then, the brute got close to him; Terra came down in front of him and tightened her fists, which glowed in yellow. With a quick lift in the air, the ground shook and the floor started to split apart. It soon lifted itself up and slanted to the metal monster. It didn't have time to avoid the attack as it the slammed right into the inhuman helmet and pushed it back very violently. It toppled on the floor and smashed through a bunch of broken down seats. Rolling back up to its metal boots, it slowly stood up and wanted to punish someone. Looking up, it saw Robin heading towards him and has his bo staff in his hands. Hurtling downwards, he swung his staff and hit the metal being to the side of its head. However, it barely budged an inch, as it felt nothing but a scratch. Robin quickly pivoted his foot and swung his staff to the other side. Still, it wouldn't budge, as it felt nothing but a tap in its head. Knowing that didn't work, the Titan leader performed a fencing maneuver to use the end of the staff to continuously pound it to the creature's body. The being was overwhelmed by the attack and had to put a stop to this once and for all. With quick reflexes, it grabbed the staff with its one huge hand and tightened it to the point it broke off in pieces. Robin saw this and looked to the broken end of his stick to see the damage. Twisting it around, he pushed a button and the other end extended to continue with the battle. But as he was about to strike back, the creature backhanded him with a heavy fist. Rob was knocked down for the moment as he rolled on the floor before getting right back up. But not before he saw the metal lug approach him with the drill ready to impale. Before it could do that, a green streak came by and grabbed him, letting the metal being missed him and pierced through the floor so deep, that it was impossible to get out of it. Meanwhile, the green streak, which was Starfire flying very fast, placed him on the ground and landed next to him. The others soon joined them as they look to see the metal thing struggling to get its drill out. This gave them all the time in strategizing on what to do now.

Starfire: "This creature seems so intent in killing us, correct?"

LM gave her that 'really' look and reminded her what he had to go through.

LM: "The creature is trying to kill us? What gave that away? I assumed it was trying to give me a hug the time it showed up."

Robin heard them and told them to stow it.

Robin: "Focus Titans! We have to get rid of that thing before we can continue with our main objective."

Terra looked to the metal brute and believed it is impossible.

Terra: "But we hit it with everything we got and it's still not enough! How are we suppose to stop it?!"

Robin thought of that too and knew it wasn't going to be easy to bring down. Thinking of something, he looked up to the stage and noticed that neon _'Lightfoot Theater'_ sign hanging overhead. Seeing this, he came up with a really good idea.

Robin: "Simple, we flatten it. Follow my lead."

Digging into one of his compartments, he took out a bunch of silver balls and waited for the moment to strike. Back to the creature, it was prying the drill out of the floor and succeeded in doing it with one hard pull. Managing to free itself, it looked to the team and was ready to wipe them all out. But the Titan Leader tossed the balls right to it and that exploded near its helmeted face, blinding it temporary. The moment it was out, Rob told Cyborg and Starfire to attack.

Robin: "Now, push it to the stage!"

Both Cy and Star armed the cannon and eyebeams and fired a straight shot to the creature. The projectiles hit the being and pushed it back, all the way up to the stage. Raven then waved her hands and it was incased in a black aurora, lifting it up to the air and dropping it on the stage. The moment it was on the stage, Robin then took out some freeze disks and jumped up high, throwing them to the intended target. Those disks went around it, and hit the floor, immediately incasing its feet in ice and making it impossible to break free. The creature looked down to its feet encased in ice and struggled get out, using the drill to break out of it. Robin saw this and decided to execute the next phase of the plan.

Robin: "Now! End it!"

Hearing that, the team got together and targeted the neon sign above the stage. Cyborg opened up his shoulder blades and fired his mini rockets right at sign, blowing up the support beams. Starfire then flung a couple of star bolts right at the beams as the heat melted them. LM then took his explosive grenade out and armed it to throw it at the sign. Raven then used her dark magic to levitate the object up to the sign. The moment it went behind, it soon exploded, causing it to slant downwards below the metal being. Terra then finished it off by lifting her glowing yellow hands and concentrated hard. Pulling her hands down, the sign broke off as the lights flickered madly. The metal creature nearly got out of the ice and was ready to give the Titans some serious payback. But as the small pieces of metal and loose spotlights danced around its shoulder, it looked up to see the sign rocketing down towards it. In a panic, it tried to get out but it was too late as the sign flatten it and destroyed the stage completely. It soon formed a plum of smoke as the team braced themselves for impact. The moment the dust settled, the group looked on and was surprised by the end result. What they saw was the Lightfoot Theater sign in complete shambles with letters scattered about and the main stage was torn apart from the aftermath with wires a strewn and sparking and spotlights on the floor. The Titans looked on and thought that it was finally over with. However, that soon changed as a drill burst through the wreckage and the spinning madly, followed by an ear-piercing roar. The team got into battle as they thought that they had to go through it all over again. However, the drill arm fell limply on the ground and lay motionless on the ground. The Titans sighed in relief as the threat of the huge metal creature is finally over. LM walked down to the wreckage and was pleased with the end of the battle.

LM: "Hell yeah! Suck on that, you metal asshole!"

When he was celebrating, Robin decided to get back to the main task at hand.

Robin: "Well, now that that's out of the way, we should really focus on finding the location of the distress signal fast before more things try to kill us."

Raven though heard that and turned to the leader to give her own two cents.

Raven: "With all due respect, Robin, I say this has gone far enough. With the fight with those splicers to… whatever that was, it's starting to become evident that whoever sent that distress signal could either be dead, or turned into one of those freaks.

LM soon ended his celebration and made a strong agreement with the telepath.

LM: "Rae has a really good point. Giving what we already went through, there is no telling if whoever sent that signal is still around. And giving how big this city is, there's no telling where this person is or how long it will take us. I say we cut our losses and fallback to the T-Sub. Hell of a lot better then getting killed."

The Titan leader heard their plea, but they came in deaf ears.

Robin: "Though you are right on a few occasions, we still can't give up. We have to find that person or persons and rescue them. Even if they are not around, we can still find the source of the distress signal. No exceptions."

The two looked to each other and was still surprised that Rob would want to continue the search. So they decided to accept it and let the search continue. But as they accepted it, Terra came in and asked one other thing.

Terra: "Guys? What about Beast Boy? Shouldn't we check on him to see if he's all right?"

The group turned to her and realized that she has a strong point.

Robin: "You're right, Terra. Giving what all of us have been through, we need to make sure that he and the girl is safe."

He then took his T Communicator out and checks on the changeling.

Robin: "Come in Beast Boy. This is Robin. Is everything okay? Have you taken the girl someplace safe?"

He waited for a response from him, but didn't get anything. So he contacted him again.

Robin: "Beast Boy? Are you there? Please respond."

Still he couldn't get anything as the team got worried.

LM: "Hmm… No response. Not a good sign…"

Hearing this, the leader turned to Cyborg and asked for a quick favor.

Robin: "Cyborg, can you get a lock onto Beast Boy's communicator?"

The hybrid opened his hand held computer on his arm and did a quick scan. After a few key clicks, he managed to get the location of their friend.

Cyborg: "Got it. Huh… That's strange… My scanners say that Beast Boy isn't far from our position. Almost close to this theater."

The others listened in and were in a bit of a surprise by that. Robin then got worried as he asked the hybrid one more thing.

Robin: "Can you take us to him?"

He turned to the leader and nodded.

Cyborg: "I can. Though I don't know if what we found would lead to something worse then we've imagined."

Robin: "Good… Take us to him."

Soon enough, the group walked forward and left the theater. But not before LM looked back to the dead creature and kicked the helmet for a bit of payback.

LM: "That is for attacking me from behind, freak."

He soon walked away from the dead body and rejoined the others. But as they were leaving, something was watching them the whole time. Not far from the battle, a security camera watched the whole thing as a certain someone witnessed it all.

* * *

In a disclosed room, the very individual watching the battle and was impressed by this team. Spinning his wine glass around, he sipped it and was in deep thought.

"Impressive… It is one thing taking on my loyal citizens, but a Big Daddy? These are no ordinary parasites. They are something else… Who are they? Where did they came from?"

He took another sip of his wine and watch them walking down the hallway. Watching them, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Perhaps now is the time to make my presence felt."

* * *

Returning to the team, they started to walk down the decapitated hall as Cyborg took the lead. Using his handheld computer on his arm, he kept a lock on Beast Boy's communicator signal and could tell that they were getting close.

Cyborg: "There. We're getting close. Straight ahead."

The group continued to follow the hybrid as the walk past the turned over furniture and torn down walls. Just as they were walking straight, they soon approached the end and noticed a bunch of fancy windows viewing the lower level, with the one window in front of them shattered by some unknown force. They could see a set of steps on the other end and join together into a grand stair case to the lower area, only the half of it was ripped apart and a pool of salt water was raining down in the middle by a crack on the leaking roof. Seeing this, they could tell that it looks like a floor the leads to somewhere. But where is the question. Doing a quick scan, Cyborg checks the area and managed to get a lock on their friend.

Cyborg: "All right, according to my scanners, our little green friend is… below us…"

He soon looked down and to find their green friend. But as he looked down, he was shocked to see what he sees.

Cyborg: "No..."

The group looked down to see what the hybrid is seeing and spotted a certain someone laying with his back on the broken stairway and was in a water puddle with a small waterfall of seawater. It was Beast Boy as he was knocked out with blood tickling down the side of his head. Everyone looked on in shock as Starfire gasped over it.

Starfire: "Beast Boy!"

She then float up and flew down to the changeling, flying through the broken window with Raven following soon after. Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and LM saw this as well and made a mad dash through one of the halls and heading down the stairs. Once they jumped off the broken edge, they all soon join the downed Titan as Terra checked on him.

Terra: "Beast Boy?! Are you okay? It's me, Terra! Please wake up! Beast Boy?!"

Raven then stepped in and placed her hands to his face. It was then that her hands were glowing a crystal clear blue color as she was using her healing abilities to fix him up. Robin went next to the telepath and asked his condition.

Robin: "Is he..."

Rae turned to him and give him the good news.

Raven: "No, thank Azar. He just has a serious concussion as he was hit hard in the back of his head. Nothing like a little healing would fix things. Though he might be a little woozy after that attack, I think he'll make a full recovery."

Robin heard that and gave out a deep sigh.

Robin: "Thank goodness. I thought for certain that we would loose a good teammate."

LM turned to him with the look of awkwardness.

LM: "A good teammate? Robin, Beast Boy isn't much of a teammate, more like a comedy relief. And if I know a thing or two about horror movies, comedy relief guys die first."

As soon as he said that, they could all hear a groan from close by.

Beast Boy: "I heard that…"

Everyone immediately turned to the direction of the voice and saw Beast Boy slowly stirring and waking up. As soon as he was recovering, Terra approached him and checked on him again.

Terra: "Beast Boy! Are you all right? Can you move?"

BB groaned for a bit as he rubbed the back of his head in agony. But he did hear her and told him he's fine.

Beast Boy: "I'm okay, Terra. Got a massive headache, but I think I'll manage."

The Earth bender smirked and was pleased with what he just said. Just then, Robin came in and asked of what happened to him.

Robin: "Beast Boy, can you tell me what happened while we were battling that metal monster? How did you end up like this?"

The changeling got up and was wobbly for a few short seconds. Once he was able to take a stand, he explained what has occurred.

Beast Boy: "Right… Well, I was following your orders, getting that girl to safety, when I got ambushed by a small group of splicers. I tried to fight, but they attacked me with one of those plasmid doohickeys. Next thing I know, I got hit hard in the back of the head and was unconscious. And when I woke up, I see all of you gathered around me."

Everyone looked to each other and could tell that he had no clue what happened in between the attack and when they arrived. But then, they wondered about the girl that the green Titan tried to protect. Robin then asked him about it.

Robin: "What about the girl? What happened to her? Is she safe?"

Beast Boy was silent about it as he tried figure out what occurred during his time out of consciousness. Trying to picture it together, he came up with what he saw.

Beast Boy: "Can't figure it out. When I was going in and out of consciousness, I could see the girl surrounded by those splicers and were going to do something to her. But then, I could see what looks like two individuals killed that group. One looked normal and doesn't show those abnormalities. The other though, looks like that metal creature you guys faced, only more human and not so threatening. I think they were working together. There was also another on the radio the normal human had, a woman I never heard of. The rest is a bit blurry."

The team was silent as they heard of what he witnessed during that his time out of action. Still, there's the concern of the girl as Robin kept asking the question.

Robin: "And the girl?"

BB thought it through and remembered about that.

Beast Boy: "I think those two saved her. I don't know how, but they've managed to save her and told her to go someplace safe. That's all I know before I passed out."

Everyone listened to him and finds it a bit too sketchy. Cyborg then scratched the back of his head and was really confused by all of this.

Cyborg: "So, there are two more people that aren't crazy psychopaths. Question is, who are they? Allies? Rivals? Survivors? Or just some random people that don't want to turn into those things we've faced?"

Robin pondered that as well as he decided to leave that for another time.

Robin: "Don't know… But if we meet up with them again, I will personally speak with them. Right now, we have bigger problems to worry about. Mainly, searching for the location of the distress signal and aiding those that sent that signal in the first place."

Starfire then had an assumption and asked about it.

Starfire: "That distress signal that is located here, you do not think that those two individuals Beast Boy witnessed could be the ones responsible for sending it to us. Correct?"

Robin realized what she said and knew that she has a point.

Robin: "Hmm… It could be a possibility. If we meet up with them, I'll ask. Until then, we have to continue the search."

Looking around, he spotted two separate halls that had the neon signs above the entrances that said, 'Rapture Metro'. The one on the left looks caved in as the sign was slanted and fizzled in and out. Thankfully, the one on the right was in the clear as it looked like it was the only way through. As he looked on, he decided to continue with the mission.

Robin: "Let's get going. Pretty sure that area leads to another path through here."

He soon took the lead and continued heading to the only path throughout the area. The others soon followed, as Terra and Raven assisted Beast Boy and kept watch incase he passed out. As the group was leaving, someone is watching not far from them. Within the room, there were two bathrooms in both sides of the room for separate genders. In the male side of it, two shadows watched on in the shadows as the group was leaving.

"So, Atlas's assumptions were right. More surface dwellers have entered the city."

"No kidding. But they don't look like the certain kind of dwellers; they look like they came straight from a freak show circus. What are they?"

"Don't have a clue, but if they said they took down a Big Daddy, they could be of some good use to our boss. Let's get back to Atlas and tell him, maybe they will help us. Get those sentry bots up, they could need some backup with Ryan is already looking into them."

The other soon nodded as they followed the group at a far away distance. Behind them, a couple of lights appeared as they soon followed.

* * *

As they were following, the Titans walked down the hall and were keeping watch incase any more psychos start to attack. As they were walking down the hall, the approached the end of the place as they walked down the archway. Upon entering, they noticed they were in a wide circular room with doors leading to different places with a huge clock hanging on a ceiling with the glass dome showing the ocean and sea life, old fashioned televisions in between the entrances, ancient speakers above the door, and departure and arrival schedule boards that that show when transports leave and enter. Above each entryway is one different sign to another leading to different places in the city. Places such as Medical Pavilion, Sinclair Solutions, Port Neptune, Ryan Amusements, Arcadia, Siren Alley, Fort Frolic, Adonis resort and spa, Hephaestus, Dionysus Park, Olympus Heights, Fontaine Futuristics, Apollo Square, and Fontaine's Department Store. Two of them that had Fontaine's name over it and the one leading to Dionysus were locked up tight with lock gate like emblems of the Rapture symbol that says, 'Closed by Order of the Council'. Everyone looked to these locations and was a bit befuddled over them.

Terra: "Great… More places that we need to go. This search is going to take longer then expected."

Cyborg then looked to the locked entrances and gave a bit of bright side.

Cyborg: "Well, at least there are three that we're not allowed in. Wondered what happened to those places?"

LM looked to one of the gates and was curiosity as well.

LM: "My guess, nothing too good. With the city gone to hell, pretty sure there are places in this city are far worse then others."

Robin looked to each entrance to the different sections of the city.

Robin: "Well, looks like we have to search through each section to find the source of the distress signal."

Starfire, though, looked at the entrances and was a little worried.

Starfire: "But where do we begin? With a city this vast, it will take us many earth hours to find the signal's source, let alone the days."

Beast Boy then has an idea and discusses it with the others.

Beast Boy: "Hey! I got it! Why don't we play Eenie Meanie Minie Moe and choose a place to go. That will make it easier for us."

The rebel turned to the changeling with a look of 'really'.

LM: "And if what place we choose is wrong and the location of the distress signal isn't there? What then?"

BB looked up to him and starred him down.

Beast Boy: "Head back and choose another area. Duh…"

Robin looked back to his teammate and thought it was the only option they have.

Robin: "Whatever the case, it's all we can deduced. If we are the check the city, we need to look at each section of the place. Let's get started and search the city. Let's hope we don't run into any trouble."

By the time he said that, something unexpected happened. They soon heard gears shifting and they looked around to see the security doors closing on them and locking themselves up. The group didn't had time in escaping as all the doors closed in front of them in an instant and prevented them from getting into one of the city's sections. The group looked on in disbelief as Raven turned to the leader with that looks she always gives to the team when things went wrong.

Raven: "You were saying?"

They then heard more gears shifting from above and looked up to see steel like doors rising and covering the dome, closing the ocean view from above.

Cyborg: "I got a bad feeling about this…"

As soon as that was closed, the lights on the lampposts and signs started to flicker until they all went out, leaving the place in complete darkness. The group couldn't see a thing as they were caught by surprise by all of this.

LM: "And the lights go off… Swell…"

Robin looked to what happened and decided to get the group together.

Robin: "Focus Titans. This is a temporary setback. We just need to work around it. There has to be a generator around here somewhere. Let's look around and find this generator. Let's get going before-"

But he was interrupted as another thing has occurred. The TVs attached to the walls started to flicker, illuminating the place in a white and eerie glow. All the TVs have that Rapture's 'Please Stand By' with the lighthouse over it. It flickered on and off until the pictures change to a picture of what looks like a man with a thin mustache and his top half covered by a hat. But at the bottom left corner of the screens as the name 'Ryan' written very strictly. As soon as the screens transfixed to that picture, the phonographs went on and they could hear a very familiar voice they heard from before.

Andrew Ryan: _"Do you know what they call someone who enters a man's home? Uninvited… A thief… That is what the parasites do. They come into your homes without you looking, and they take everything from you. Your wives, your jobs, your prized processions, everything you work for, gone because of those in the surface are too greedy to not get what they want for themselves."_

The rebel Titan listened to that and groaned to himself.

LM: "Argh… Not this guy again. He really likes the sound of his own voice, does he? Really reminds me of Merovingian, all talk no guts."

As he was complaining, he didn't expect what to come next.

Andrew Ryan: _"Is that so? Well, dear boy, sometimes words are a far dangerous weapon then that of the guns you are carrying."_

LM blinked as he heard that and realized that it wasn't a recording.

LM: "Shit… A live feed… Now I kicked myself in the ass."

When he heard the rebel saying that. Robin looked to one of the monitors and started to ask a question.

Robin: "I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I take it that you are Andrew Ryan, am I right?"

Ryan was quiet about the whole thing as he responded back.

Andrew Ryan: _"Indeed I am, Robin. I am the ruler of this fair city you see before you. So… You are the Titans… Like that of the Greek gods that came from members of the second order of divine beings, descending from the primordial deities. Have you not read my immortal words throughout the city? No God, No Kings, Only Man. Regardless, I do not remember inviting you into my city. Though I am quite surprise that you, Titans, managed to breach my defensives and enter Rapture, I never thought you make it this far. So tell me, friends… which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf? The CIA jackal? The Nazi hyena? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle."_

The team heard that and realized what he was saying, they he thought they were working to some government. Hearing this, Robin decided that now would be the time to explain to him what they were really doing.

Robin: "We don't work for anyone. We came here on our own."

That caught Ryan in a twist as he demanded what they really want.

Andrew Ryan: _"Is that so? Then tell me, what would a small group of parasites, as young as you are, are trespassing in my city? I really want to know._

Hearing that, the leader told him the honest truth.

Robin: "We picked up a faint distress signal coming from this underwater city. We came in to investigate the location, only to find mutated splicers and metal creatures whose sole purpose is to kill us. Giving everyone here is insane, I got one question to ask. Are you the one that sent us that distress signal?"

No one didn't know it, but Ryan was shocked on that question and answered back.

Andrew Ryan: _"Me? The man who created this precious utopia out the sweat, blood, and tears of my own body? Hardly… Though whoever sent that signal is either desperate, or just simply homesick. Either the case, no one in this city would leave. After all, I have everything under control."_

BB heard that and rubbed the back of his head, remembering the recent attack.

Beast Boy: "Seriously dude? Your people are trying to kill us and a few of them nearly got me."

Raven then added something else about what's been happening.

Raven: "And it looks like you city isn't as glamorous as you once envisioned."

Ryan listened to that and explained that it was just nothing.

Andrew Ryan: _"My city has been going through some… growing pains after the civil war. Sure it will be a long and tedious process, but Rapture will recover and repair back to its formal glory. Now I know that you came here to look for someone that is in need of escape, but as you can see, there is no one that would wish to return to the surface. That being said, I will offer you a choice. Either you and your accomplices return to that bathysphere of yours and return to where you came from, or remain here and die for your foolishness. It is up to you."_

There was a bit of silence as the team looked to Robin who would give them an answer. Half of them felt like they should leave after what they've all been through. The other half wanted to continue to search for this person that sent them that distress signal. After giving so much thought, the Titan leader gave him a straight answer.

Robin: "Sorry, but we are not leaving until we find those that sent the that signal. I just hope that you don't get in the way in our rescue."

Andrew Ryan heard this and was pleased with this at all.

Andrew Ryan: _"So… You wish to pursue such a fruitless endeavor, knowing you won't find what you are looking for? How sad… You're not a man; you are just an ant that really wants to get stomped on. If that's what you wished, then allow me to help you. As of this moment, I've already alerted my civilians to come to you. In a matter of moments, they will be there shortly to end your **'mission'**. And with that, farewell, or, dasvadinya. Whichever you prefer…"_

Soon enough, the picture of Ryan was removed, only to be replaced by the same Please Stand By picture illuminating the screens. By the time he disappeared, they could hear sounds of screaming all around them and metal banging on the floor. Terra listened to that and didn't like it.

Terra: "I don't like the sound of that…"

They then soon heard music from the phonographs playing _'Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition'_ performed by Kay Kyser  & His Orchestra. Beast Boy listened to that and was even more nervous.

Beast Boy: "Don't like the sound of that either."

Everyone soon gathered around in a circle and got themselves prepared for another battle.

Cyborg: "Well, looks like Ryan doesn't want us in this city at all. Perhaps we could've fallback after all."

Robin kept his eyes peeled and was ready to fight.

Robin: "No turning back now, Cyborg. Since we now know that Ryan isn't happy with our arrival, it seems that we have no choice but to fight our way through this city. Get ready everyone! This is going to be very aggressive!"

The group stood their ground, as they were ready to take on whatever they will be facing. After a few short seconds, they could see the splicers coming out of the dark areas and were armed with steel pipes, pistols, and machine guns. One of them got out of cover as he screamed out loud…

"Death to the parasites!"

The Titans could see them rushing towards them as Robin gave out his battle cry.

Robin: "Teen Titnas, GO!"

Soon enough, the group rushed in, as they were ready to fight the splicers off. Starfire went up to the air and her eyes glowed emerald green. Charging her starbolts, she threw them as the splicers from the farther distance, bringing them down completely. The rest on the ground fought off the splicers close to them and used all in their arsenal. Robin took out his bo staff and spinned it around to begin his attack. He started to strike the first splicer with the staff to the side of his body and did a quick spin hit the splicer in the head with the other end of the staff. Then using it as a catapult, he lunched himself up in the air and took out a small set of exploding disks to throw it at others far away. Those disks exploded at them and brought them down in mere moments. By the time he got back down, he kicked a female splicer in the face to knock her down in mere moments. Raven had a group of splicers with t

Tommy guns in their hands.

"No way out my little pretty, pretty. Prepare to eat a bullet sandwich!"

The aimed their weapons at her as they were prepared to fire. Raven looked to them and closed her eyes before opening them up to reveal her white glowing orbs. Lifting her hand up, it glowed black and started to form a shield to protect herself as the splicers started to fire. The bullets bounced off at the shield and it protected her completely. But that wouldn't stop them, as they would continue to fire at the shield, hoping to break it. As Raven kept holding her own, she needed to find a way to take them down and fast. Looking behind them she could see a few oil barrels stacked behind them as they were suppose to be stored someplace. Yet, she could us them as a reliable weapon. Lifting her other hand up, she did a quick wave as the barrels were covered in the same black energy as the shield. Levitating them up in the air, she flung them to the splicers and they flew towards them. The splicers didn't notice this until the barrels hit them in the backs and exploded on impact, killing them in mere seconds. Raven looked to her accomplishment and was glad that was over with.

Raven: "Not the brightest of the bunch, are they?"

Cyborg was surrounded by more splicers as they were eager to take him down.

"You think you can take all of us on wanker? You're just like a Big Daddy. All muscle, no brains…"

Cy heard that and didn't like that compliment at all.

Cyborg: "Oh, is that what you think? Well why don't you come here and see what I can do."

The splicer looked to him oddly and laughed it off in a cackling voice.

"You really are looking for a death wish, huh? Very well then, prepare to meet your maker!"

He soon charged in with his melee weapon in hand and decided to bludgeon him in the head. But the moment he threw the first swing, Cyborg grabbed him by the arm and squeezed it tightly to let him feel so much pain. He then did a hard punch to his face to break his mask off to reveal his deformed face and punched it a couple of more times to knock him out. When he was taken down, Cy grabbed the pipe that the splicer flung in the air and turned to the others to threaten him.

Cyborg: "So… Anyone else wishes to take on someone that has all muscle and no brains?"

He then bends the pipe with his super strength to show that he's not messing around. The remaining splicers could see it and were completely silent over what transpired. Then a female splicer with a raggedy dress and deformities on her left arm and right foot pointed to him and told the others to attack.

"Don't just stand there you morons. Get him! It's just one guy, we can take him!"

The group listened to her and decided to follow her orders. Getting their weapons up, they charged in to swarm on the hybrid. Cy simply smirked at them and decided to pull out the big guns.

Cyborg: "Thought so…"

Dropping the curved pipe, he armed both his sonic cannons and fired away, hitting any splicer that was the closest to him and pushing them to the wall. Beast Boy was in another area of the departure room and felt cornered by the splicers as one of them has a buther's knife in his hand and decided to make the boy's life a living hell.

"All right lad, let us see what's in your body that have some fun."

BB gulped, as he didn't like the sound of them.

Beast Boy: "Seriously, dude? Are you saying that you are going to eat me? Maybe you didn't know this, but I'm a vegetarian, as in I don't eat meat."

The splicer looked to him and laughed it off as a bit of a joke.

"You're a vegetarian, oi? Where's the fun in that? Don't matter… I will cut you into a thousand pieces and hang you on my wall with all the others I butchered!"

He soon rushed right to his and raised his butcher knife high to split the top of his head. BB though took that shot and shifted into a turtle, using his shell as a shield as the knife didn't make a dent. The splicer saw this and was in shock to see it happening.

"What the- How did you do that?"

Feeling pissed, he lifted his knife up again, he decided to hit him hard enough to pierce his shell. But the changeling quickly shifted into a mouse and scampered away, right between the enemy's legs. The psycho got nothing but the floor as it made a crack. He blinked his eyes underneath his mask and was completely shocked by it all.

"Hey! What's the deal? Where'd you go?! When I get my hands on you…"

The moment he wondered where he go, he heard a voice from…

Beast Boy: "Right behind you…"

The splicer heard that and turned around to see a huge green fist towards his face. The fist belongs to Beast Boy as he turned into a gorilla to begin his attack. The other splicers saw him take their comrade down as he turned to them, pounding his chest and giving out a loud roar for a threat. The others looked at each other and decided to attack at the same time.

"Let's go!"

Quickly the group charged in and readied their melee weapons to attack on all sides. Beast Boy was prepared for his and he roared on ahead and got into the offensive. One by one, he punched them all as they got back up and charged again. The changeling saw this and kept on fighting and punching them down as many times as possible. One of the punches knocked on of the splicers, making the lead pipe loose on his hand and flying in the air, landing on the ground. Close by, Terra was trying her best in avoiding the attacks of the one splicer that had a baseball bat on her. Dodging and rolling out of the way, she was during her best in not getting herself hit. She really wanted to fight back, but being an earth bender, she can't use her powers cause there's not much of Earth for her to move and if she used too much of it, it would collapsed the room with her and her friends in it. As she was thinking about it, she was distracted as the splicer hit her in the knees as she was knocked down in an instant. Feeling dazed, she rolled her body upright and saw the blood stained bat pointing at her and the splicer with a baseball cap and a tattered baseball uniform has a sly grin on his deformed face and was victorious.

"Oh… Close but no cigar gally. Looks like you didn't get your homerun after all. Time for you to hit the showers!"

He lifted his bat up in the air and was ready for the final strike. Terra looked on in shock as she was going to die. Getting her hand in the back, she felt something cold and hard at the tips of her fingertips. Feeling that, she knew that she has acquired a weapon. The splicer rocketed the weapon he was holding down, ready to deliver the final blow. By the time he was about to hit it, Terra got the steel pipe one of the splicer's dropped and blocked the attack. The crazy citizen saw this and was in a bit of a shock.

"What?!"

Terra smirked back and decided to pull off a baseball reference.

Terra: "Strike one…"

The splicer looked to this and was getting a little angry. He decided to strike again, as Terra rolled around and avoided the shot, managing to get up to get back to the attack. Holding the pipe tightly, she was ready for the second round.

Terra: "Strike two…"

The splicer was seething as he charged in to attack once more. As he was charging, Terra was ready and sidestepped out of the way, letting the enemy miss her by a few inches. The Earth bender then got into her baseball stance and was prepared to deliver the final blow.

Terra: "Strike three…"

The splicer turned and wanted to attack again. But before he did, Terra swung her pipe and hit him squarely in the face, knocking him down completely. Terra smirked to herself and felt good at what she accomplished.

Terra: "You're out of here…"

But as she felt confident, there were a few more splicers coming to her with the melee weapons of their own. Turning to them, she sighed and knew this is going to be one of those days. Getting her pipe up, she went to the defensive and blocked each strike with her own moves. Meanwhile, LM was in the center of the battle with his SS Shotgun out and was holding his own. Pulling the trigger he shot down one splicer to another, pumping them with lead. Coarse, he was using his weapon to take down those of melee, but not the ones that were in long distance. A small group of splicers had their Tommy guns out and was ready to take him down. One of them saw the rebel Titan distracted and decided to take that opening. Turning to the others, he told them to fire.

"One of them is distracted. Now's the time to strike! Open fire!"

The other splicer got ready and fired right at him. LM though, had experience in battle, so an ambush by a group of splicers is normal for him. Sensing that coming, he turned to the direction of where the bullets are firing at him and lifted his hand up. Almost instantly, the bullets stopped close to him and levitated in the air. The splicers looked on in disbelief and didn't think that he will do something like that.

"What the- How…?

The rebel Titan then used his stopped hand to from a pistol as the bullets turned right at the splicers that fired at him. The group backed up slowly as LM had that light smirk on his face and responded with a quick remark.

LM: "You dropped these…"

Using his pretend pistol hand to do a fake shot, the bullets flew back to the group and pierced their skin, killing them all in an instant. The rebel looked to this and was happy that he pulled something like that off. But then, he got distracted as a few melee-focused splicer was rushing to him and were ready to deliver a crushing blow. LM felt that coming and side stepped out of the way, letting the demented person to miss him by a few inches. He quickly used his shotgun to shoot him squarely in the back and killing him in an instant. He then did a quick turn around and blocked the next attack by using his shotgun to hit the pipe making it act as a defensive weapon. The second splicer hit him left and right, but he continued to block him off while protecting himself. He then found and opening and kicked the psychopath with a back spinning roundhouse, dazing him completely. He was about to shoot him in the head, but peaked back to see another splicer from behind that was about to fire. Seeing this, he quickly grabbed the splicer he hit and used him as a shield, letting the bullets hit the enemy's chest. As soon as he was well protected, he kicked the dead splicer to the one shooting at the rebel and the two collided on each other. He soon used the shotgun at the down splicer and shot him as well. Turning back, he saw two more melee splicer with their weapons up high to attack. Looking at the pillar near them, he jumped on it with one foot and launches off it to deliver a jump kick to the first splicer. Landing on the ground, he positioned himself and avoided the next strike, then picking him up by the shoulders and delivers a John Cena Attitude Adjustment. Once he dropped the enemy in the ground, he aimed his shotgun and shot the two with quick precision.

So far, the fight was on the Titans side as they had everything under control. But more splicers continued to push through as the threat continues to multiply more and more. Cyborg armed up to of his sonic cannons one both arms and fired away as much as possible while opening up his shoulder blades to fire more missiles those at a farther distance. But when he saw more of them coming, he groaned and knew this wasn't getting them anywhere.

Cyborg: "Damn it! They just keep coming!"

Starfire saw them from where she was flying and decided to intervene as she fired her eyebeams on the ground and formed a line between the splicers. That line soon exploded and sent the residence of Rapture flying all over the place while others were charred to death. But she soon saw more coming their way and made a really good deduction.

Starfire: "If I were to guess, I do believe this Andrew Ryan doesn't want us in his city."

LM was below the Tamaranean and tossed an arm grenade with one hand while holding his shotgun with the other. That grenade soon exploded and killed off a few more. Yet more of them kept coming back. He looked on and responded to what Star said.

LM: "Gee… What gave that away? Ryan must be pulling all the stops in killing us. I don't think I have enough ammo for this many freaks!"

Pointing his shotgun towards them, he fired shell after shell and each person fell down to the floor. Robin soon joins him and tossed more exploding disks towards the splicers, blowing them up on impact.

Robin: "Whatever the case, we have to get out of here and continue to search for the location of the distress signal."

Terra hit another splicer in the dome of his head and turned back to the hallway they came through. That's when she spotted more splicers coming through there and blocking their only way out.

Terra: "But we're blocked off! There's no way in getting out of here!"

Another splicer came up from behind her and was ready to attack from behind. That was until Beast Boy came out of the blue and rammed him to the side in his goat form. Once he took him out, he shifted back to his human form and looked for any other possible exits, only to find none around.

Beast Boy: "And there's no other way out! We're trapped here!"

Another group of splicers have their shotguns and Tommy guns ready and fired at the two Titans. Just as they fired, Raven came through the ground and deployed her wall like barrier to protect herself and her teammates. As she was protecting them, she grunted and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Raven: "Well, at least we know that we are not welcomed in this town. Now what?"

The team all got together and was in a circle, surrounded by the splicers Ryan sent to kill them. Robin looked to all of them with his Bo staff at the ready and decided to risk it all.

Robin: "Looks like our only option left is to survive. Get ready everyone! It's time to fight till our last breath!"

Everyone got ready as they knew this will be their last fight. The splicers were ready as well as they had their melee weapons and guns armed for battle.

"This is it boys! Those parasites have nowhere to go! Attack! Show them no mercy!"

They all charged in and were ready to kill the Titans at the spot they stood on. The team went on the defensive and was set for the fight of their lives. But before the splicers could strike, those that was behind got shot in the back and killed them off. The rest heard that and turned to see the dead bodies behind them. The Titans looked on with strange expressions and wondered what happened as well. That's when they spotted what looked like machine like drones with propellers keeping them up in the air. All the drones flew up in the air and fired at the splicers with machine gunfire connected to their front side. The splicers were bombarded by them and didn't expect that to happen.

"Whoa! Where the Hell did those things came from?!"

Another splicer had it and pointed his pistol up.

"Who cares! Take those bugger down!"

So those that had their weapons out targeted the drones and fired away at them, hoping to take them down. The drones flew around to avoid each shot while firing back to them. As they were busy, the Titans looked on and were confused by what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Dude! I didn't expect backup. Where did they come from?"

Cyborg looked to them flying about and thought the same thing.

Cyborg: "Hey, your guess is as good as mine, BB. At least we get some help."

Just as they were wondering about them, they heard gunshot from in front of them and looked down to see something surprising. Coming out of the hall were two men that don't look mutated like the other splicers. One is an older individual in his fifties with a gray beard and hair with a huge bald spot and light blue eyes, wearing a business suit that was in tatters and loaded with an ammo belt and a few homemade grenades on his side. The other person is someone in his twenties with a full head of brown hair and hazelnut eyes wearing a raggedy uniform and shotgun shell straps over his shoulders. The two were shooting the distracted splicers up with a carbine and a shotgun as they were making a B line to the team. The team looked to the two, wondering who they were and why are they attacking the splicers. By the time they reached the Titans, the older one looked to them and asked them a simple question.

"You folks came from the surface. Were you?"

The team looked to each other with a little confusion. But giving that they were the only ones in the city that haven't killed them, Robin looked to them and gave them a silent nod.

Robin: "Yes… And you are…"

The older person smiled and was glad of where they came from.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to get you out of here. The security drones won't hold them off for long."

He turned to the younger male that use shooting close by Splicers with a shotgun and asked him for a quick favor.

"Johnny! We need an opening!"

The person named Johnny looked to the older individual and gave a quick nod.

Johnny: "Got it!"

Tightening his fist, it started to glow fiery red as the color of charcoal covered his arm. Turning to see a stack of flammable barrels he pointed to them and fired a wave of flames right at them. By the time the barrels overheated, they exploded and took out a few more Splicers along the way, creating an opened path behind the wall. The Titans looked on in awe and didn't think that someone would do that. Johnny then turned to the older person and told him that he got access.

Johnny: "We're in!"

The older person turned to the team and told them to follow.

"If you want to live, you better come with us."

The two then ran to the opened hall Johnny created as everyone turned to Robin for an answer.

LM: "Um… We have no choice in the matter, do we?"

Robin looked to the two leaving and decided to trust them.

Robin: "Better then staying here, that's for sure. Titans, fallback!"

Immediately, the team went after the two and entered the hole in the wall. Starfire though was behind them as she turned to see the splicers picking off the security bots and were ready to go after them. Looking up to the hanging clock on the ceiling, she knew that it was big enough to crush them. Knowing this, her eyes glowed as she charged her eyebeams to fire right at it. The beam hit the cable over the clock and melted to a snap, causing it to fall to the ground. One of the splicers saw it coming down and warned everyone about it.

"Look out!"

The clock then hit the ground and was destroyed on impact, crushing any splicer that was below it. Star looked to this and smiled in a cheerful tone. But knowing that she was just delaying the inevitable, she flew through the hole to rejoin the group. The remaining splicers recovered from that last attack as saw the team going into the hole. One of them pointed to the opening and told them to move.

"After them! Ryan doesn't want any survivors!"

So the group of splicers ran on ahead and entered the hole as well, pursuing the team and the two individuals.

* * *

Down in one of the maintenance passages, the Titans and the two individuals were running down the corridor filled with pipes and gears. As they were running, Robin decided to ask away.

Robin: "Okay… I appreciated the two of you rescuing us. However, there is still the question of who you two are and why you are rescuing us?"

The older person turned to him while running and decided to explain a few things.

"Don't mention it. Those that came from the surface never really last this long. As for introductions, my name is Saltonstall. This is Johnny. We work for Atlas and were on an assignment to salvage supplies. Then we saw you came by and knew that you all aren't from around here. So we followed you until the splicers came by and attacked you. Had to intervene in some way."

LM heard that and remembered that name.

LM: "Hold up. You're working for Atlas? Been hearing his name around this city from time to time. Who's he? Some kind of revolutionary or something?"

Saltonstall turned to him and decided to keep that to himself.

Saltonstall: "That you have to ask him yourself."

BB heard that and knew what that meant.

Beast Boy: "We're meeting him? Seriously?! He's not going to kill us, is he?"

He looked to the changeling and told him that it won't be the case.

Saltonstall: "Trust me, he's a kind person that doesn't want to kill anyone. Just protecting those that are in need of protecting. After all, we didn't kill you when we got to you."

Raven raised an eyebrow and finds that to be a bit off.

Raven: "Yet…?"

Salton turned to her and explained it a little more.

Saltonstall: "Understand that Atlas is not like Ryan. He cares for the people that matter and not the rich socialists. I'm certain that he'll care for you. His headquarters is underneath the Welcoming Center. If we can take the service elevator down, then we would be safe."

Robin: "And do you know where this service elevator is located?"

He looked back at the Titan leader and told him that he has everything under control.

Saltonstall: "We've been through these tunnels away from Ryan's eyes. We'll be safe as long as Ryan doesn't have access to the tunnels."

They kept on running as they were going through the tunnel to get to the elevator. By the time they reached the end, they saw the elevator in front of them and made a mad stop.

Saltonstall: "There. This elevator will take us under the building and away from the Ryan's eyes."

Noticing a push button, he pressed it and waited for the elevator to come down. The cable soon started to ride up, but it was slow going as it ascended upwards. Terra looked on and was getting nervous over this.

Terra: "Is it me, or is that elevator moving slower then usual."

Saltonstall waved it off and told her that it was nothing.

Saltonstall: "No need to worry. These elevators are old but operable. You just need a few more minutes until it makes its way upwards."

Just as he said that, they could here one of the splicers calling to the others.

"This way gang! They are close! I could smell them!"

Everyone soon turned around and saw shadows of the splicers in the light getting closer. Cyborg, LM, Starfire, and Raven got their weapons and powers armed as Cy didn't like their odds.

Cyborg: "Well a few minutes we don't have! We got company coming our way!"

Robin saw those shadows as well and decided to let the team to at it.

Robin: "Hold them off as long as you can! We have to make our escape and fast!"

The four nodded as they readied what they have and waited for them to come. Johnny and Saltonstall the joined in with their won weapons and waited for the fun to come. By the time the first splicers came though, they hit them with everything they got. Cyborg fired both of his sonic cannons and pushed the psychotic enemies to the back. Starfire flew up and shoots her starbolts at them in the air and knocked them down completely. Raven used her levitation ability to encase a bunch of exploding barrels and tossed them to the group, blowing them up and killing a bunch of splicers completely. LM, Johnny, and Saltonstall used their weapons and shoot down the remaining group as much as they could as the body count piled high. Still, more of them kept coming as they were desperate in killing the surface dwellers and those that are helping them. LM continued to use his shotgun on them until it was completely empty. Tossing it away, he took both of his pistols out and continued to fire, getting more pissed off over all of it.

LM: "They just keep coming! I don't know if we to hold them off much longer!"

Starfire then used her eyebeams to blast a couple through their chests and told him to keep attacking.

Starfire: "Do not give up yet, friend. We must stall them long enough until our escape route is clear."

The rebel looked up to her and was annoyed by what she said.

LM: "Easy for you to say. At least your power capacity is unlimited. I barely have enough ammo to take them all on!"

The group continued to fire as more splicers kept on pouring in. But what they didn't know is that there were a few splicers over them through the vents as they waited to pounce. The battle took a really good few minutes until the elevator finally made it and the gate started to open to let them all in. Terra saw this and told everyone the good news.

Terra: "Hey! The door is opened! We can go down now!"

Robin saw this as well and told everyone to get in.

Robin: "Everyone into the elevator! We're leaving!"

Everyone hurried into the elevator shaft and was ready to leave. LM started to run low on pistol ammo and looked to Johnny to go.

LM: "Time to go!"

Johnny looks to the hoard of splicers coming in and decided to stay put.

Johnny: "Go! I'll hold them off!"

LM nodded and decided to let him hold the hoard off until everything is in the clear. As soon as they leave for the service elevator, Johnny used his shotgun to shoot them all as soon as they were close by. One of them had a Tommy gun of his own and was going to fire on it. Johnny saw it a mile away and fired at the splicer, killing him instantly. But this was before the dead splicer blindly fire and took out some of the lights in the area, leaving the whole room in the dark. As soon as everyone was in, Saltonstall turned to his friend and told him to move.

Saltonstall: "Johnny, everyone is in the elevator! Move!"

Johnny nodded and turned around to get to the service elevator. But by the time he got there, something came out of the vent and landed in front of him. Everyone got back as they saw the unknown thing in front of Johnny. It almost looked like a splicer, but it was holding hooks in his its hands and creepy claw like feet. The team saw this and were a little startled by this stranger.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What is that?!"

Salton saw this and knew what it was.

Saltonstall: "Shit! That's a spider splicer! Johnny, get out of there! Now!"

Johnny stood back and was started by it in front of him. Knowing it was too late for him, he told his friend to get back to the base.

Johnny: "Go on without me! I'll hold them off as much as I can."

Getting his shotgun out, he shot a full load at the spider splicer and killed him in the chest. But then, more came around him and trapped him completely. One of them hissed and was eager to wipe him out.

"Nowhere to run pretty boy…"

The three then strike as they tore him apart. Johnny fought as much as they could, but he wouldn't stand a chance. Soon enough, the entire splicers dog piled him and ripped him apart as blood came out and screams from Johnny coming within the pile. Saltonstall saw this in distrust as he yelled to him.

Saltonstall: "Johnny!"

Soon enough, a few splicers rushed to the elevator shaft and went after the Titans and Salton. Quickly, Robin pulled the lever from close by and the door closed, preventing them from getting in. The splicers hit their melee weapons at the gate as they tried to get in. The shaft soon started to decent downwards form the massacre. Saltonstall watched in disbelief as one of his friends were killed by a swarm of splicers.

Saltonstall: "Damn it Johnny… Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Robin looked to this and decided to comfort him.

Robin: "I'm sorry about what happened with your friend. I could imagine how you are feeling. But he sacrificed himself to keep us safe. That's all that matters."

Salton heard him and knew he had a point.

Saltonstall: "Yeah… He did save us. But Atlas would be upset that one of his best men is sent to the slaughter. Let's hope he understands his sacrifice."

The team descended downwards underneath the building, where the team will meet with Atlas to get an understanding on what's really going on.

* * *

Not to far from the brutal attack, two individuals were watching from afar as they knew that the Titans have fled Ryan's splicer minions. Those two were Jack and Delta as they were following the team and kept close watch on them. When they saw them leave, Jack contacted the mysterious Elizabeth on the short wave radio to let her know of the situation.

Jack: "Elizabeth, it's Jack. The Titans have made an escape, but two of Atlas's men got to them and took them underground. One was killed holding off the splicers. What is our next objective?"

There was a bit of silence until Elizabeth told them what to do.

Elizabeth: _"It would seem everything is going according to plan. Still, not much we could do as they are with Atlas right now. But they will return eventually. Would you kindly head to Medical Pavilion? There's a chance that the Titans will be in that area next."_

Jack looked to her oddly and asked about that.

Jack: "You sure about that?"

* * *

In an undisclosed location, two shadowy figures were at a secluded room as Elizabeth gave him a promise.

Elizabeth: "I'm positive that they will head there. Get to Medical Pavilion and wait for further instruction. Elizabeth out."

As soon as she ended the transmission, the other figure approaches her and was now a little angry about this.

"It is as we fear. Atlas got to them first before we do. Now what do we do."

Elizabeth turned to the figure and told her that it was all right.

Elizabeth: "Now, we have to be patient. The Titans will resurface and when they do, we won't loose them a second time."

"Even if it means that they will meet up with the very man and created this Hell? The very man that tricked me in creating the Adam? The very man that tricked you when you raised that department building from the depths of the ocean? You know how maniacal he is."

The girl turned her head away and remembered that near death event.

Elizabeth: "Yes… I'm fully aware that they would be visiting the very man that made both our lives a living Hell. But if I know him, he will use them to get what he wants. I should know, he offered me my girl if I get him to Rapture. Boy how foolish I was…"

"Still, it is a risk in having them near this bastard. What makes you think he won't kill them?"

Elizabeth was quiet over the whole thing until she got her own answer.

Elizabeth: "Because he won't be eliminating his only meal ticket. All we have to do is wait until they resurface. Once they do, we'll keep a close eye on them from a safe distance. They will play their part in Rapture. We just need to see this through before we can bring them in."

The mysterious woman was silent until she gave a quick nod.

"Understood, Fraulein Elizabeth."

* * *

 **Now this ends chapter five of BioTitans. This was the most intense fight I put together. Though it's not much of a big deal, at least I was able to get that out of the way. Now on the next chapter, the Titans meet up with Atlas to help get a clear understanding of what happened to Rapture. But Atlas wanted to give them a small favor for him, a way out. Will they accept that offer? This one will be one of those breaks before the following chapter. A little something of interest before the next fight. You have to wait and see what the next chapter will be about though. I'm sure you'll like it. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	6. Atlas

**Okay, so here is another piece of Titans news. This of course is the bad one though, unlike the Teen Titans vs. the Justice League movie. This one is about a crossover between Teen Titans Go! and the new Powderpuff Girls, both of which new _'rebooted'_ shows Cartoon Network aired. Now I stopped watching Teen Titans Go! and I rarely watch Powderpuff Girls, because from what I learned after watching the first couple of episodes of TTG, that nostalgia can be a pain in the ass.**

 **Now I did a rant of how Cartoon Network hasn't become the cartoon channel entity that it once was. If you want to see it, go to my YouTube page at luisanitrans. But I always have a problem with these reboots. While the original Teen Titans was a classic with action, great animation, and character building, TTG only focuses on the comedy, no character development, poor flash animation, and random pop culture references that go over a young viewer's head. Not to mention joking around on the fans of the original and how they feel with the rebooted show. It was like they were trolling the audience of the original. And when you troll the older demographic, you know that you have officially alienated half your demographic.**

 **Now the Powderpuff Girls were one of my all time favorites back in the day. The fact that the young girls fight monsters, criminals, and villains in a cartoony yet dark world makes you think of what the girls are going through. This reboot however doesn't have much. Now I don't have a problem with the change of voice actors, unlike the others. But I do have a problem with how the show is presented. The animations felt like something out of Clearance or Steven Universe with the background characters. The removal of Ms. Bellum is a terrible decision as she was one of the main characters in the old show. And then there's the pop culture references… Good God… That's the true nightmare. There are people that reviewed this show that things such as Memes, Emoji's, and twerking, felt like the creator's of the show wanted to modernize it for the younger demographic. I mean seriously, little girls twerking? Is that what the kids are into? And yes, I understand that there's a lot of heat from one of the PPG episodes and one of these episodes involve unicorns. But I don't want to watch that show at all since it was still stupid.**

 **Regardless, between Teen Titans Go!, Powderpuff Girls, and the soon to be released Ben 10 and Samurai Jack remakes, why are executives rebooting shows that had a legacy of their own and dumb it down for the generation of today? This is sort of a vain attempt in creating these shows to get faster ratings and to make a quick buck. Now granted, there are those reboots that work out well such as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Scooby Doo Mystery Inc., and even My Little Pony. But when you reboot these shows for nothing but nostalgia, you are doomed from the start, especially when you fill in the timeslots with a specific show on a continuous basis because you're desperate for attention. I mean Transformers Robots in Disguise, which they pulled a third season from out of nowhere, thank God, had the qualities of a good show, yet you place it on one spot early in a Saturday morning when people are still sleeping and you can't repeat it a couple of times while Teen Titans Go! get more attention within CN. That's just criminal. Like a said before, we had to put a stop to all this and tell the cartoon executives that they should do better. We should ask these soulless bastards…**

 **#WherearetheGoodCartoons?**

 **Looking back to the last chapter, everything seems to be good. One review and around a hundred hits. Decent, but I know that people are reading this little crossover. Though I'm kind of hoping for more, I know that it will be slow going. Don't know what this chapter would bring, but I'll wait to see.**

 **On this chapter of BioTitans, the Titans meet Atlas to understand the situation they are all in. But in exchange, Atlas wants them to help him and his men out of Rapture. Will they be able to accept his offer?**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter is going to be a relaxer before the next. So there's not going to be an action scene in there. I know, it's not much, but at least it leads to the buildup for the next one I'm saving up. Still, this gives a real good opportunity to let Atlas makes an appearance. Really like Atlas making an actual appearance in the second episode of Burial at Sea and I thought I could bring him back. Seems very fitting for my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Bioshock series.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Atlas

Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable.  
J. F. Kennedy

Deep underground, beneath the city, the long hallow tunnels were quiet and empty as not a soul was around. Not far though, a service elevator was making a noise, as a lift was descending downwards. Once it made a stop, the gate like doors opened up and a small group came out of it. That group was the Teen Titans with Saltonstall taking the lead. Up above, the team barely survived the splicer onslaught that was sent by the leader of Rapture, Andrew Ryan. But then, Salton and Johnny came to their rescue and kept the splicer hoard at bay with sentry bots and their own arsenal. But they had to escape if they can survive for another day. That's when the two decided to take them to Atlas, to be safe. When they made the journey to the maintenance elevator as they all got in. But Johnny wasn't so lucky as he was swarmed by spider splicers and normal splicers and was brutally killed completely. Thankfully, the others made it out of that mess as they headed downwards to the underground passages. Now that they have finally got out of that predicament, they can now get to someplace safe. And that only safe place is Altas's headquarters. Once they reached the bottom, Saltonstall turned his lantern to the side and looked around the area. Once he knew that they were in the clear, he told the Titans to follow him.

Saltonstall: "Follow me… Just don't stray."

He soon went on ahead while the rest of the team looked on a little unsure. However, giving that he's the only person they can trust, they decided to follow him just to get to safety. So they continued to walk down the dark and lonely tunnels as they made a couple of turns through one tunnel to the next. By the time they've made a right, Beast Boy started to get tired and was groaning in agony.

Beast Boy: "Argh… Are we there yet? I could have sworn we've been going around in circles!"

Satltonstall turned to the changeling and told him that they were near.

Saltonstall: "We're almost there, kiddo. But once we get to the main gates, let me do the talking. Atlas's men are not kind to strangers, especially those that are from the surface."

The team listened to that and didn't like the sound of that."

Raven: "Typical…"

LM: "And why would we trust you? For all we know, you might be leading us to a trap."

Salton gave a chuckle as he explained a bit of this place.

Saltonstall: "Hardly… These old tunnels connect throughout Rapture and Ryan don't have security access to it. The older Big Daddies use these tunnels to move around materials during the construction of Rapture. Now they abandon these tunnels as the new daddies go around the sea to maintain what's left of the city."

LM raised an eyebrow and was a little confused.

LM: "Big Daddies? What are they?"

Salton turned to him with surprise and turned back to explain about them.

Saltonstall: "Big Daddies are big, brutal, and downright deadly. You can send a hoard of splicers to face one of them and none would live to tell the tale. You should know, you and your friends took down one back at the theater."

The rebel Titan stopped dead in his tracks and remembered that nightmare experience.

LM: "You mean that thing I faced was a Big Daddy?! Gee, thanks for bringing that memory up for me."

He soon picks up the pace and rejoined the others. At they were nearing their destination; Robin got next to Stall and asked of his leader.

Robin: "This Atlas and his men, who are they. Mercenaries? Resistance fighters?"

Salton turned to him and explained it all in detail.

Saltonstall: "Oh, just people that deserves a better future. See, Ryan built this city so that every man is free from those in power. Where everyone do and accomplish many things that the parasites deemed unfit on the surface. But then Ryan only cares for those of the higher class while the rest of us got the cold shoulder, struggling to make ends meet."

Starfire: "Sounds like the 'Only Man' that this Ryan speaks of is those of wealth. Correct?"

Stall peeked to see the Tameranean and nodded.

Saltonstall: "You could say that. Atlas is one of those people that wanted a better future. Use to have been part of Fontain's crew till Fontaine got killed by a barrage of bullets. Atlas and what was left of Frank's men were either executed or sent to either Persephone or Fontaine's Department Store when Ryan sank it. Was one of those poor saps myself that got taken to that store. Atlas though managed to get us all out of that Hell with the help of that lab assistant of Suchong to take back the city. But when we fired the first shot… Well… You saw the end result."

Robin nodded and saw what happened to the city when they arrived.

Robin: "Guess your liberty of freedom cost so much. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Salton shrugged it off and told him that it was all right.

Saltonstall: "Hey, we were fighting a loosing war to begin with. We never knew of this until it was too late. But don't mind Atlas, he's not a cold hearted as you think. He's a caring and thoughtful man who would do anything for his people."

By the time he finished, his story, he looked back and found the place.

Saltonstall: "Here we are."

The Titans looked ahead and saw what appears to be the entrance to Atlas's headquarters. There was a huge metal door in the front with two trashcans on fire to light the way and a make shift wall constructed from wood, metal scraps, and billboards that were left behind. Barb wire was placed at the bottom to prevent intruders from getting in while posters were placed on the makeshift wall of a man with the titles such as _'Who is Atlas?'_ and _'Atlas: Voice of the People'_. LM looked to the posters and was unsure of what they said.

LM: "Right… Nothing says caring and thoughtful then a poster of yourself on the wall."

They then noticed something else that was at the entrance. It looked like handmade turrets that comprises of a movable spinning chair, a motor at the bottom with a wheel attached to it for moving back and forth, parts of a Tommy gun that was placed on the armrest with the nozzle poking out, and a box of ammo loaded into the gun with a belt connected in between. The two turrets looked to them, ready to shoot while the team was hesitant in continuing.

Terra: "Uh… Shouldn't we be worried about these turrets pointing at us?"

Salton turned to her and told her to calm down.

Saltonstall: "Relax… Those turrets are embedded with a DNA tracker to pick up anyone that isn't associated to Atlas's man."

The Earth bender turned to him and still wasn't happy with that.

Terra: "And that makes us feel better, how?"

Saltonstall: "Just as long as I'm with you, they won't shoot any of you unless it fires on me."

She nervously laughed when she heard that.

Terra: "Heh, heh… Great… That's very reassuring."

The team continued to walk down to the entrance in order to get in. Thankfully the turrets haven't fired on them as Salton's DNA was registered and keeping them from firing their guns. As soon as they reached the door, Saltonstall turned to them and asked for a quick favor.

Saltonstall: "Let me do the talking. They know me."

The team was quiet as Robin gave a deep nod.

Robin: "Go on ahead, we'll wait."

Salton nodded as he approached the door. After giving a couple of knocks, he waited for a little bit until the peephole opened up and someone looked through it to see the rebel fighter. That's when he said something was a bit random.

"Terrible weather we have huh?"

Salton nodded and responded.

Saltonstall: "Yes, but I always bring and umbrella when it rains."

The person behind the door enclosed the peephole, as he locks were unhooked on the other end. The team heard that and was confused by it. But LM knew this well as back when he was a freedom fighter himself, rebels of Zion always use codes as greetings or deliveries to mask their missions and assignments. As soon as the door opened, there was a man in his mid twenties was wearing a buttoned down shirt and raggedy pants with a top hat on his head and a shotgun strapped to his back. He had a smile on his face as he gave him a great big hug.

"Saltonstall, it's been a while. Haven't heard from you for the past few days. How are things in Rapture?"

Stall just smiled and told him how things are.

Saltonstall: "Oh, you know. Surviving… Hiding… Killing splicers anyway I could."

The person then looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Johnny? He's always with you."

Salton face changed, as he was quiet over this.

Saltonstall: "I'm sorry, but Johnny didn't make it. He stayed behind to hold off some splicers off. He was overwhelmed and didn't stand a chance. So sorry about the loss of your friend."

The person was saddened by this as he turned his head away from the loss. He soon turned back and decided to accept it.

"It's alright. Johnny knew the risk when he joined Atlas's crusade. We all knew it. At least he's gone to a special place."

As soon as he turned back, he noticed the Titans behind Salton and asked about it.

"Um… Who are these people?"

Salton turned to see them as well and spoke about it.

Saltonstall: "Remember of shatter of an unknown vessel entering Rapture? Well, these individuals came from that vessels."

The person looked back to the group and asked them something.

"If you're looking for some treats, Halloween is early."

The team looked to each other, as he knew what he meant. Cyborg then retorted back to him about it.

Cyborg: "At least we were the normal ones. What we've been through upstairs is when a haunted house meets a zombie apocalypse."

The person soon turned to Stall and complained about it.

"The Hell were you thinking bringing strangers into Atlas's HQ? Didn't you think clearly on what is going to happen?"

Saltonstall: "Hey, splicers were surrounding them and they have little chance of survival. Johnny and I had to do something to protect them."

"And it cost us my friend in the first place. You ever thought of that?"

Saltonstall: "He insisted in staying behind. I haven't told him anything! Anyways, I brought them here to speak with Atlas. Perhaps they could help us on the dilemma we're all in."

"And what if it's a trap? What if they work for Ryan and he's using them to kill us?"

Saltonstall: "Because it was Ryan that sent those splicers to kill them. I saw the whole thing. Please… They could be the only chance in escaping this hellhole."

The person listened and looked back and forth to the team. He didn't want anyone in the area, but since they were attacked by Ryan, he knew that they could be of some use. Taking a deep sigh, he decided to let them in.

"All right, fine… You want to bring them in, that's fine by me. But they have to go straight to Atlas first to ask for that favor. Got it?"

Salton nodded, as he understood it.

Saltonstall: "That won't be a problem."

The person soon turned to the team and told them on where to go.

"As for you guys, you wish to speak to the boss? Salton here will take you to him. Just go straight to his office and only there. And please keep your hands to yourselves. I don't want any thief taking something that doesn't belong to them."

The others heard him and understood what he meant by it. Soon enough, they've managed to pass through the gate entrance and walked down a cave with bon fires coming out the trashcans and more Atlas posters dotting the walls. As they were walking down, they passed the end of the tunnel and were amazed at what they saw. What they saw is a small town underground with makeshift buildings that were made of various materials. There were multiple buildings from getting food, to a bar for drinks, to first aid, weaponry, a planning room, even quarters for people to sleep in. But then they noticed a lot of people within the area as they were going about their daily lives. Some of them had masks on to conceal their faces, but they weren't splicers. They even saw one Atlas supporter sitting on the steps leading up to the second floor quarter strumming his guitar and singing a little tune. By the time they walk past them, everyone stopped what they're doing and turned to see the Titans. Even one person who is at the bar throwing darts at a Rapture poster with Ryan's face on it turned to see them while missing a shot. The team could see Atlas's men starring at them and was a little worried about it.

Beast Boy: "Kay… Why do I get the feeling that these people are looking at us for a while."

Raven looked to him and retorted on that.

Raven: "Well, you are green. So you do stick out in the crowd."

The changeling glared at her and retorted back.

Beast Boy: "Look who's talking. Cyborg's half metal, Starfire's orange, and you're pale gray! The only ones that look close to normal is Robin, Terra, and LM, and the two dress normally."

Saltonstall heard them and told them to calm down.

Saltonstall: "Relax, they're harmless. They just didn't see surface dwellers of your kind in the city, especially those that are… What's the word…?"

That's when Robin started to say it.

Robin: "Unique…?"

Saltonstall: "Sure… Something like that…"

They continued to walk down the end of the town-like headquarters when they stopped at a door with a guard on watch with a carbine in his hands. It was obvious that this was Atlas's office as Salton got in front of the guard and demanded the boss.

Saltonstall: "I wish to seek an audience with Atlas. I got some folks from the surface that he wishes to see."

The guard looked down to the team and was quiet for the moment. By the time he saw them, he turned to the door and opened it to let himself in. As soon as the door closed, the Titans waited while Salton gave a bit of a warning.

Saltonstall: "Bit of advice. Atlas is kind, but he gets tough on his questioning and always asks for something in return. Be prepared for what he'll throw."

Robin nodded, as he was ready.

Robin: "I dealt with negotiations before. I can handle it."

Soon enough, the door opened and the guard came out partway to gesture to the team to come in. The group responded and entered the office. As soon as they were in, the guard closed the door and stood behind it on the inside. LM looked back and could guess that he's there in case things went sour, a part of which he hopes it does not happen. The team soon looked around and was amazed by the inside. There was a desk in the middle of the room with documents and blue prints scattered on top, two lamps on both sides, a record player in the corner playing _'Danny Boy'_ played by Mario Lanza, and a map of Rapture with photos and places and people with the words, _'deceased'_ on the bottom. Standing there looking at the map is a man in his thirties to forties wearing a buttoned beige shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue pants with suspenders over the shoulders, a pair of loafers, and short dark brown hair that is parted t the side. Judging by the physic of this man, Robin knew that this was Atlas. Saltonstall approached him and greeted him as a friend.

Saltonstall: "Atlas! Old buddy! It's been a while. How are things?"

Atlas just stood there, looking at the map, and didn't say a word. Salton knew what he's doing and decided to explain something.

Saltonstall: "Okay… Look… I know that this was supposed to be a simple assignment, to salvage for supplies. But then things have taken a sudden turn as-"

But he was soon interrupted as Atlas asked something in an Irish accent.

Atlas: "Johnny's dead, is he?"

Salton stood there and was silent. So Atlas spoke again.

Atlas: "Answer the bloody question! Is he?"

He soon took a deep breath and told him the honest truth.

Saltonstall: "I'm sorry, sir. Johnny stayed behind to hold the splicers off while we make an escape. A bunch of Spider Splicers came from behind and… He didn't make it."

Atlas lowered his head and was greatly upset over this.

Atlas: "God Damn splicers. They never give up on their blood thirsty tirade, do they?"

Saltonstall: "Hey, it's Ryan that's to blame in all of this. He's controlling those splicers, he's the one that got us to where we are today. That bastard is the one that dragged the city into the pits of Hell."

Suddenly, Atlas turned to face him while pounding on the desk. This gave the team a real good look at him as he had a clean-shaven look and light blue eyes.

Atlas: "And whose fault was it that brought Rapture down to the point of no return? Sure, Ryan started this war, but I'm the one that made the situation worse. Now here we are underneath the city, surviving what we can find. Meanwhile, the city is in shambles and Ryan has too big of an ego to know what's really going on. I'm certain it will be a matter of time before the damn place sinks to the ground."

He soon started to look to the side and noticed the team standing there with quiet expressions. Blinking for a little bit, he turned back to him and asks him about them.

Atlas: "Who are they? And why do they look like they're dressed for the Halloween Gala?"

Salton turned to them, then back to his leader for an explanation.

Saltonstall: "Remember that radio chatter of a sub entering the ship graveyard around Rapture? Well, these folks were in that sub and entered Rapture to handle something."

Atlas turned to them and was a little cautious before peeking back to his comrade.

Atlas: "You bring in younglings into this place? It's bad enough we are under staffed, it's worse now that you bring kids into the fold."

Saltonstall: "These are no ordinary kids, sir. They have special abilities we cannot understand. They fend off against those splicers Ryan sent to kill them. They even took down a Big Daddy, single handedly! They were something!"

Atlas: "And your point being…?"

Stall was silent for the moment until he came up with an idea.

Saltonstall: "I think they could be of some use to us in your plans."

Atlas was quiet and through this through, rubbing his chin in the process.

Atlas: "Hmm… They are no Ace in the Hole, but they will do quite nicely."

He soon gesture his friend to step aside as he looked to the team with curious observation.

Atlas: "Who's the leader of this rag tag group?"

Robin soon stepped in and answered his question.

Robin: "That would be me."

The rebel leader smiled and gestured him to come.

Atlas: "Come here. I want to speak to you about something."

The team looked to their leader and was a little worried of him going along. But Robin insisted as he stepped forward to speak to the rebel leader. Atlas started to sit on his chair, taking out a bunch of photos from the dware and skimming through it. But he didn't forget about the Titan leader in front of him as he started the conversation.

Atlas: "Salton here told me about you and your lot. Defending yourselves against the splicers, fighting and defeating a metal Daddy. You all got quiet a reputation."

Robin was quiet on the whole thing and shrugged it off.

Robin: "Well, we have some experience of this on the surface."

Atlas looked up with a bit of a shock and didn't think that they can do that above ground.

Atlas: "So you say… What are your names, by the way?"

He looked back and continued to skin through the pictures again. Robin then introduced himself and the others.

Robin: "My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

He turned to the others and gave out the other introductions.

Robin: "This is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and LM."

He soon turned back to Atlas and knew whom he was.

Robin: "And you must be Atlas, heard about you."

Atlas peeked up and was silent for the moment, before getting back to the pictures, skimming through them.

Atlas: "Do ya now. Well my name is infamous throughout Rapture. But that was a long time ago. So you are called the Titans, huh? Guess you didn't read one of Ryan's speeches. No gods, no kings, only man. You place a team name like Titan, you are asking for trouble. Still, a bit too young to be calling yourselves Titans. How old are you lot?"

He soon found a picture he was looking for and took out a marker to write something down. Robin kept going with the conversation by answering that question.

Robin: "Most of use have ages ranging from 16-20, few have reached young adult stages. Why?"

As soon as Atlas finished with the writing, he looked to the map and showed them.

Atlas: "You see this map up here? Where the pictures were placed? This represents the people that died throughout Rapture. Most of them were young tykes around the ages of you and your friends, wanting to make a name for themselves only to have their dreams shattered due to the war."

He soon turned the picture to the leader and showed a picture of Johnny's face with the 'deceased' written on it.

Atlas: "Johnny here was one of those people. You know what he dreamed of being? A fashion designer! We wanted to make the finest clothing for Rapture. Then when war broke out and businesses shutdown, he was surviving the streets until my boys fished him out. Would've made a fine soldier out of him. Until you came by and took his life."

The Titan leader heard that and tried to explain himself.

Robin: "It's not our fault! The splicers overwhelmed your comrade and-"

Atlas interrupted him as he got up and place the photo on the wall map, where the welcoming center is located.

Atlas: "Oh, I'm fully aware of what happened. He would've survived if Ryan had his sights set on ya. So what's the purpose in having you lot when you took one of my own?"

While placing the picture on the map, Robin looked down at the desk where there's a lot of files all over the place. He noticed that it was a mess and it was loaded with papers and photos. There were a few however that caught his eyes. One was a blueprint of some kind of prison with the title, 'Persephone' on it and the other were blurry photos of people. One looked like a woman with something written in red ink that said, _'backstabber'_ while the other is one of a man with a circle around his head and the title _'Ace?'_ on the side. As he was looking at the pictures, Atlas asked something else.

Atlas: "What brought you here to Rapture anyways, boyo? Certainly not for the sight seeing."

Robin looked up to him keeping the picture tight on the map. Hearing that, he explained about a few personal things.

Robin: "We picked up a faint distress signal coming from this city after we've survived a freak thunder storm. We went in to investigate the signal when we arrived into the city and got a warm welcome."

Atlas turned to him a little surprised by it.

Atlas: "You survived a storm over the Atlantic? Storms such as those are rare during this time. As far as that distress signal goes, it will be impossible because of two things. Either the person you are looking for is dead, or spliced up just like everyone else. You won't find any help in this city, only pain, and misery."

Everyone listened in and knew that it was a bad sign. Robin through was curious about this city and asked about it.

Robin: "This city… What happened to it? How did it get to the way it is?"

Atlas had that look as he told him what really happened.

Atlas: "What happened? Take a good look around, boyo! Civil War brought the downfall of the city. Andrew Ryan build Rapture for a single purpose, freewill. He created this city so that scientists, artists, engineers, pretty much everyone can achieve greatness without governments, religions, or socialist dictators breathing down their necks. But just because a man built a city to be free, doesn't mean that it's equal. Turns out there are two types of classes in Rapture: the ones that live the highlife, and the ones working their arse's off trying to make a meal. In short, the rich get fatter, while the poor gets hungrier. Because of this, it was a matter of time before the working class revolts. Fontaine was with those that got the short end of the stick and promised us a better tomorrow. But then he was attacked by Ryan's men and killed by a firing squad. He certainly left a legacy that ended badly."

The team listened to the conversation as Terra asked about him.

Terra: "And you? You took off where this Fontaine guy left off?"

Atlas turned to the Earth bender and explained about that.

Atlas: "You could say that. There was a time I believed in what was right. That there would be a future for people like me. Which is why the people choose me to pick up where Fontaine left off. _'Atlas: Voice of the People'_ they praised. But in reality, all that propaganda is just an excuse to kill a man. When Fontain's department store rose from its grave, we decided to take the city back from the workingman. To do that, we would deliver a message that was loud and clear."

Raven: "That message came straight from the Kashmir Restaurant, was it?"

The rebel leader turned to the telepath with silence as she continued.

Raven: "Some of us went down there and saw that hole on the floor. I took it that you've sent some men to crash the party."

Atlas gave a quick nod and continued.

Atlas: "In a way, yes. That was meant to be the first shot in the Civil War. Something that Ryan would get the message we've sent. But as time went on, this war escalated deeper into madness with no end in sight. Territories taken and retaken, bloodshed on both sides, businesses shut down for fears of riots. It wasn't a good war we were winning. Then it got worse as those that didn't pick a side had to do anything they can to survive. One of the main things they did was injecting themselves with as much Adam as they can hold, without feeling the consequences."

Cyborg heard this and remembered something when they arrived to the city.

Cyborg: "You know, we saw something when we came to Rapture. Some kind of store that sales these so called Plasmids. There seems to have been a raid of the place and we saw dead bodies and empty bottles and syringes. You don't think that has something to do with this."

He turned to the hybrid and gave a quick nod.

Atlas: "You could saw that. Inside of every Plasmid, whether it be injectable or drinkable, contains Adam. It's a genetic structure that keeps the gears of Rapture turning. Once consumed it alters the DNA of the person, giving them powers that cannot be explained. The problem with these Plasmids is that it's a double edge sword. Sure they give you powers, but there are some serious side effects with them."

Terra: "Side effects? What side effects?"

Atlas: "Physical changes, mental aggression, seeing ghosts, all the bad stuff. Once the Plasmid enters the bloodstream, the old cells die out and then replace them with new unstable ones. That in turn led to a slow mutation of the body and mind. When the war broke out, folks that didn't pick a side kept getting more and more plasmids to survive. The thing is, not everyone pays attention to the warning label. Cause of this, they soon got addicted from the injectibles, even worse with the drinking bottles that carry ten times more. Soon enough, they started to mutate as they turned into monsters with a sensational thirst for Adam. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs, it was all terrible. There were those that even thought that they can take on a Big Daddy, but we all knew that it was a fruitless endeavor."

LM rubbed the back of his head and remembered the fight pretty well.

LM: "Tell me about it. That thing was tough as nails and we had to throw everything at it, including the kitchen sink. And to think that happened when I was trying to protect that kid."

Atlas quickly turned to him was really confused.

Atlas: "Kid?"

The rebel Titan turned to him and gave the details.

LM: "Yeah… Young girl, seven to eight years of age, brown hair, raggedy dress, pale skin, yellow eyes, drinking blood off a corpse… Anyone you knew?"

The leader heard the description and slouched back with a deep sigh.

Atlas: "You think that was a child you were protecting?"

LM blinked as he responded in an obvious tone.

LM: "Well… Yeah… I mean the blood drinking thing caught me off guard, but she seems like a sweet innocent girl."

Atlas though looked to him and explained to him what he encountered.

Atlas: "That's not a little girl, not anymore. She's a Little Sister."

LM starred off in the distance and was a bit confused about that one.

LM: "Little Sister…? What's a Little Sister?"

It was then that Atlas explained about it in detail.

Atlas: "They are walking Adam factories is what they are. Someone turned girls like her into those abominations. The Little Sisters carry sea slugs in their bellies, slugs that feed off of that genetic substance. The Little Sister's job is to drain the Adam off a body of a dead corpse and drink it up to help preserve it. The Splicers though get drawn in to that stuff and usually kill the Little Sister to harvest their Adam."

Terra listened in as well and was concerned about that part.

Terra: "Harvest? You mean removal, right? I mean once this slug is removed from the body, they girls are back to normal?"

Atlas turned to her and shook her head.

Atlas: "Afraid not, girl. Once the slugs are imbedded into the girl's stomach, they have a physical bond. If a slug is removed from the girl, the host dies from it. Those things are a part of the girls lives and will remain like that until some poor sap gets their hands on them."

Terra heard that and was shocked by this news, turning her head away in disgust. Starfire comforts her and she thought that these Little Sisters are cursed souls.

Starfire: "So Rapture has these Little Sister running around sucking this Adam to feed on. That is so cruel."

The rebel leader turned to her and told her that life is cruel.

Atlas: "Believe me when I say this, sister. Whatever you think what's right or wrong in the surface, that don't mean much down here. Of course in order to keep the Little Sisters from getting killed, they would need a protector."

He soon looks back to LM and explained about what happened to him.

Atlas: "When you were facing one of those Big Daddies, that girl was there. The reason why he was fighting you is because he was protecting her. She gathers Adam, he keeps it safe."

LM heard this and palmed himself in the forehead, shocked to hear that he almost cost himself his life.

LM: "So all that time, I was fighting that thing when in reality it was looking after her. Man, had I been stupid."

Atlas crossed his arms and could tell that he was a bit dumb on that part.

Atlas: "Well those that enter the city should've learned that the hard way when you approached those abominations. Anyways, with the civil war, combined with the splicer outbreak, the city gone straight to Hell. Those that survived the mess either set up safe houses around the city or taken to the underground tunnels like myself and my group have. But this is unfortunately a last resort as Rapture is slowly dieing. With most of the occupants spliced up, no one isn't caring for the city. The place is in disrepair and there are leaks through the pipes and glass. I'm certain in a couple of years or more, this whole city will be underwater both inside and out. We're all pretty much buried at sea."

The others soon heard this as Beast Boy decided to ask an important question.

Beast Boy: "Um… Dude… If you don't want to stay in this city, shouldn't you like… I don't know… Leave…"

Atlas turned to him in shock and was a little sarcastic.

Atlas: "Leave Rapture? Well that is an excellent idea. Why haven't I thought of it? Oh I know why, it's because we can't leave!"

He soon started to dig through another dware as he explained why he said something like that.

Atlas: "During the end of the Civil War, Andrew Ryan had the whole city on lockdown. No one can leave Rapture for he feared that people leaving will expose the secrets and that the parasites, he calls them, will come in and take over. There are those that managed to find ways in getting out, but none managed to reach the surface."

He found what he was looking for and took it out and placed it on the table. Robin looked to the object and noticed that it was a recording device they've encountered a couple of times, but it looked rusty and had aquatic reefs grown to the sides. Atlas explained about it.

Atlas: "I had an underwater exploration team sent to get some fish for food. They found a down bathesphere within the city that had two bodies inside. One of them was carrying this audio device on him. From what I've heard… Well… Have a listen."

He soon pushed play on the recording and the team listened in. The audio was working well, but what they heard some something they didn't expect.

 _'All right, Diary - last entry! ...Lizzy and I... we found a 'sphere and we're going home! Ain't that right, baby? Next stop, topside! Wooo!'_

There was laughter between him and a woman that was with her.

 _'Oh, I love you. It was you who saved us, Sammy. It was you, button. I…'_

Just then, the team heard the sound of sirens within the audio log as the woman name Lizzy was worried.

 _'Wh… What was that? What's that sound?'_

The one name Sammy made a quick check and realized what it was.

 _'Oh no… He's seen us! It's Ryan! Torpedo! I'll try to-'_

Before he could do anything, the team heard the explosion and the drowning death of the two before the audio diary stopped completely. Atlas then put the device away and explained what they've just heard.

Atlas: "Just as you heard through that diary, Ryan can track all the bathesphere's trying to reach the surface. Anyone tried to pass the city limits; he will locate them and fire his torpedoes to prevent them from escaping. The same goes to any ship or plane topside, as they will foolishly enter the area and get shot down before they would notice. I'm certain you saw all the ships and planes around the city.

Everyone nodded and Raven realized that the mystery of the sea was a bit of a lie.

Raven: "The Frozen Triangle… What happened to those ships and planes is because of Ryan?"

Atlas turned to her and nodded.

Atlas: "In a way, yes. Whatever you've heard from the surface, Andrew Ryan is the responsible bastard that took those ships and planes, along with the lives in them. You all got lucky you survived through his defenses. No one every lived to tell that tale. And now here you all are, trapped in the damned nightmare that was once a proud and gracious city, surrounded by the monsters that were once normal everyday people that once lived their own lives. Congratulations!"

The team heard the rest of the story and soon realized what they've gotten themselves into. Not only that they've entered a city filled with loons and monsters, but also an ego maniacal leader that controls the city with an iron fist. Even if they could find the person, or persons, responsible for sending that distress signal, there is still a problem leaving the city. Not to mention Atlas and his men are still trapped inside and they can't get out of this city with Ryan having his finger on the trigger. LM though thought of something and asked the rebel leader about it.

LM: "If Ryan is making your lives miserable, why don't you overthrow him? You know, take back the power."

Atlas turned to him and told him that it was a no go from the start.

Atlas: "What made you think I started this Civil War? We were planning in taking over this city and put Ryan out of power. But then, with the set backs, the splicers, the Big Daddies, the security, even the lockdown, it has become a loosing battle for all of us. Ryan even put something in the air to keep the splicers under control. Pheromones he calls it. Makes them dance to his tune. Long story short, we soon lost the war the moment we've started it. Me? I'm done with fighting… I just want to see the sunlight again…"

He soon turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly, knowing that this is going to be a fruitless endeavor. Robin heard his plea and felt sorry for him.

Robin: "We're sorry you and your group is going through these troubled times, Atlas. I just wish there was someway in helping you."

Atlas heard him and soon realized something.

Atlas: "You know… Maybe there is!"

The team looked to him with confusion as Robin wondered what he was thinking.

Robin: "Come again?"

Atlas then started to explain about what the team did.

Atlas: "You all managed to bypass Ryan's defenses and entered the city unharmed, survived a splicer hoard, and took down a Big Daddy single handedly. You all have power and abilities that can help you get by without a problem. If that's the case, then you can be of some use to us."

Raven finds that a bit off and asked about it.

Raven: "Use in what way…?"

Atlas then stood up and explained what he has in mind.

Atlas: "My boys and I were trying to get out of this city for years and Ryan always stop us no matter what we do. Yet you've all managed to survive his wrath. Which makes you the perfect help needed. If you can help us get out of the city, then I'm forever in your debt."

The group looked to each other and were a little cautious about this. They just met with the revolutionary leader and now he needs their help. Feeling quiet, Robin looked to him and asked for a quick favor.

Robin: "Can you give us a second?"

Atlas nodded as he let them talk this over.

Atlas: "Take your time."

Quickly, everyone got to the corner and was in a huddle, discussing about this situation.

LM: "Well, this is a complication. We were supposed to find this person that sent that distract signal. Now we need to help some leader of a revolution to leave this city? That raises a few red flags on my personal opinion."

Starfire: "I could agree with LM. This Atlas sounds like a suspicious individual and hasn't given us the fuller detail."

Robin: "Maybe, but by the way he sounded, he seems like he's desperate in leaving, perhaps wanting to be free. We can't just leave him and his team behind."

Cyborg: "But are you sure we could trust him? The last time we faced someone by the name of Atlas was when you guys were trapped as trophies and I had to push my limits to beat him. Wasn't a comforting site, I tell ya?"

Robin thought that more and told them that they'll just roll with it.

Robin: "Look, I know most of you don't like this as much as I do. But what choice do we have? We need to help Atlas and his team out. Help them get out of this city. And until we know more of Atlas, we will assist them with whatever they need."

Raven: "And what about the distress signal? What about what we came here to do in the first place? We cannot ignore that."

Robin looked to the telepath and realized that she does have a point.

Robin: "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we got to help them."

Once they were all in agreement, the got out of the huddle as Robin got in front to clear his throat. He looked to Atlas and made the final decision.

Robin: "We'll help you out with anything we can."

Atlas smiled and was delighted with the news.

Atlas: "Outstanding… I assure you that you won't be disappointed. Now we should focus on getting out of Rapture. Since maybe you open up the docks at the Welcoming Center, maybe that will be our first objective."

The team looked to each other and were very quiet on the whole thing. That's when Beast Boy raised his hand and explained about the flaw of that plan.

Beast Boy: "Um… Yeah… About that… We came from that place and we were nearly killed by those Splicers. Not to mention they could be still looking for us after we've escaped."

Terra then stepped in and addressed the other elephant in the room.

Terra: "Plus, we nearly got ourselves blown to bits by Ryan's torpedoes. You think we can get out now after what we had to go through? Even if you use all the other subs, Ryan will still shoot them down since he can track them all."

Atlas rubbed his chin and understood their explanation.

Atlas: "Hmm… You all made very valid points. Ryan would blast us out of the sea if he finds a few spheres leaving the city grounds. This will certainly complicate things."

Robin stepped in and asked if there's another way.

Robin: "There has to be some other way in getting out of this city without Ryan noticing you leaving."

The rebel leader gave it some serious thought and wondered what to do next. Just then, an idea came to mind as his eyes were wide and had a pleasant smile on his face.

Atlas: "Maybe, there is another way out of this city."

* * *

A few minutes later, the team was at the war room that had a circular table with a map of Rapture on it and a few photos showing places of interest. Atlas and Saltonstall were on one side with someone else next to them. On the other side are the Titans as they were eating some food and drinks that Atlas's men had salvaged. Course, Beast Boy asked for something that's not meat related, so they gave him some canned fruits for his diet. Atlas then introduced them to the stranger that was in front of him.

Atlas: "Titans, allow me to introduce to you Felix Molley. He's our strategist and knows everything about Rapture."

Felix gave the tip of his hat and greeted the team.

Felix Molley: "How ya doin'?"

Robin nodded and greeted back.

Robin: "It's good to see you too."

Atlas then decided to start explaining about what he has in mind.

Atlas: "Now, as you said before, we cannot get out of this city because Ryan would track any bathysphere leaving the city and will fire the torpedoes if we get too far. There is however one sub that he couldn't track. Felix?"

Felix nodded as he explained about the rumors.

Felix Molley: "There is a sub that is located within an underground smuggling operation. Smugglers use that sub to transfer sensitive materials."

Everyone listened in as Robin asked about it.

Robin: "Sensitive materials? What kind?"

Felix shrugged it off and answered it.

Felix Molley: "You know… Crosses, holy bibles, prayers recorded on audiotapes. Anything that is religious. Just because Ryan says that religion isn't allow in the city, doesn't mean that there are still people that don't want to abandon what they believe in."

Atlas then explained the details of the vessel that they are looking for.

Atlas: "The smugglers built this sub and equipped it with a scrambler to block off the city's tracking system. So there is no way Ryan will locate it coming back and forth through the city and launch his torpedoes at it. It is our only meal ticket out of this decaying utopia."

When they heard this, they were relieved that there is a way out. Looking to the leader, Robin asked about it.

Robin: "So you want us to find this sub and help you guys to get out of Rapture?"

Atlas nodded and responded back.

Atlas: "That's the plan. Though we don't know of this for sure if the sub is in the city or not. Its just rumors circulating about it, but we need to be sure that the sub is located in the city so we can leave."

Robin thought this through and decided to accept this mission.

Robin: "Okay… We'll help you in finding this sub. Just tell us where we need to go."

It was then that Felix explained to the team on where to go and pointed to the one area on the map that has the title that says, 'Port Neptune'.

Felix Molley: "There's a smuggler hideout located underneath Fontain Fisheries at Port Neptune. We have reason to believe that that's where they have the sub hidden."

Atlas: "You are to head to down to the fisheries and speak to the smugglers. Though I do not know if they will be kind of your presence."

Robin crossed his arms and told him that they got it.

Robin: "We'll take our chances."

Raven though stood up and asked on how to reach Neptune.

Raven: "So… How are we going to get down to this port? It's not like we can return to that Welcoming Center where all those bathysphere's can take us to different parts of the city. Those splicers could still be waiting for us back there."

Atlas heard that and knew the way back wasn't the answer. That's when Felix knows of an alternate way.

Felix Molley: "There is another way to get there. There's an emergency bathysphere located in the security wing of Medical Pavilion. It will take you straight to Neptune. Would be a short way from there."

The others listened and understood it as LM approached the two and asked for a quick favor.

LM: "I'm gamed. There is however one thing I need before we leave."

Atlas looked to him and wondered what he wants.

Atlas: "And what would that be?"

LM smiled as he said it straight away.

LM: "I need a weapon."

* * *

A few minutes later, LM was at the armory with Atlas and another individual that looked Asian and wore a vast with two ammo belts in an X formation. The rebel leader introduced him to the new person.

Atlas: "This is Chen-Lin Jr. He used to have been a gunsmith providing weapons for Rapture's military. Of course he did smuggle some weapons for Fontain and was arrested because of it. Was in Fontain's Department Store with me and was useful in his weaponry. Takes up after his father."

LM looked to him and offered his hand.

LM: "A pleasure to meet you."

Chen-Lin looked to him and respectfully bowed.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Please, the honor is mine…"

The rebel Titan starred for a few short seconds before embarrassingly got his hand away and laughed it off. Atlas then told Chen about the situation.

Atlas: "Mr. Lin, a team of his is going to Medical to reach Port Neptune and this fellow here is in need of some weaponry. You got something that could ease his fancy?"

Lin looked to the rebel and came up with a few ideas.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Hmm… I think I got something that would please him. Give me a moment."

He headed to the gun racks behind the counter and searched for some reliable weapons necessary for the rebel Titan.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Let's see… There's got to be something that could be useful for you… Ah! Here we go!"

LM heard that and approaches him wondering what he has, with Atlas joining beside him. It was then that Lin turned to them and placed the said weapons.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Here you go. A good old fashion Tommy gun, a shotgun, and two revolvers."

LM looked to the weapons on the tabletop and was a little impressed.

LM: "Just those, huh? I was kind of hoping on something powerful then that."

He then took a closer look at the guns and noticed some differences. For example the two pistols has a wider barrel clip with bullets exposed on the sides, a contraption on the side with something glowing and, and a few rotator gears on the side near the triggers. The Tommy gun had a bigger clip at the bottom that was misshaped, a piece of curved metal on the nozzle connected with wires that goes to a cylinder like device, and a glowing device in the back that looks warm. And the shotgun has three canisters on the side with pipes connecting to the other end of the gun, rotating gears near the base that were slowly spinning, and a new style of clips with the shells exposed. Looking to these weapons, the rebel raised an eyebrow and was already interested.

LM: "Hmm… It looks like you made some modifications with these weapons."

Atlas chuckled and told him that it was Lin's job.

Atlas: "That's our Chen-Lin, he never disappoints when it comes to weaponry. Explain to him of the modifications."

The gunsmith nodded and started to explain.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "But of course. Now these weapons are all well and good, but it wouldn't be enough to take on an army of splicers. So I made some modifications to help you survive an onslaught. These revolvers have an extended clip so you can shoot twelve slugs at a time rather then a mere six. The heater on the side can increase the damage of the bullet by 25%, so make sure you hit right at the head. And those rotatory gears on the side can automatically shoot without our pulling back the back end of the guns. The Tommy gun's improvements include an extended clip for you to fire 120 rounds then 60, though the design is a little wonky. Still, that was a work in progress. However, the other improvements are more effective. One is a recoil reduction so that it reduces the kickback of the gun, so you won't have to worry about any bullets flying everywhere but the one target while you are holding the trigger. The heater on the back end increases the damage of the bullets by 25%, so you can take out the splicers easily. And the shotgun's modifications are simpler. Such as the extended clip that not only gives you an extra four shells, but also a clip on so you won't have to worry about reloading one shell at a time. The canisters are filled with a powerful force so not only the damage is increased by 25%, but only enhances the spread of the buckshot. And the rotator gear near the base makes the firing automatic, meaning you can fire away without a single pump on the gun. All and all, these little upgrades can help you get through a full on firefight with Ryan's hoard of splicers."

LM looked to these guns was impressed by the enhancements. He soon picked up one of the pistol and deeply examined it. He soon turned to a discarded beer bottles left on the chair and decided to use a little target practiced. Taking aim at the bottle, he pulled the trigger and the gun fired multiple shots at the bottle by the automatic upgrade. The bullets hit the bottle and it shattered into a million pieces. The two saw this and was amazed on how he handled something like that. LM though looked to the gun and was pleased with the improvements.

LM: "Hmm… Not bad. This could be very useful throughout the city."

Atlas then went to his side and patted him on his shoulder.

Atlas: "That's just the half of it, my friend. There's more for you to handle."

He turned to Lin and told him to give LM the rest of the surprises.

Atlas: "Mr. Lin, give him the munitions for the weapons."

Chen nodded as he got down under the counter and took out what looks like a belt with two straps and loaded with ammo for the three guns along with tin cans on the side. Placing it on the counter, he explained to LM of the ammo for the said guns.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Even if you have these upgrades, it won't be much without the munitions. Which is why I'm giving you this beauty. This ammo belt contains the munitions needed to get by with anything that comes at you. That includes specific ammo types for any enemies."

LM raised an eyebrow and was a bit confused over that.

LM: "Specific ammo types…?"

He turned to Atlas for a quick explanation. Atlas laughed a little and explained about it.

Atlas: "There are different types of ammo varieties to help you get through with different types of enemies, be the splicers or Big Daddies. They could be useful when it comes to taking on any kind of threat."

That's when Chen-Lin explained the different ammo varieties, getting to the pistol rounds on the left strap and the three Tommy gun drums on the left side of the belt.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Now you do have your regular ammo for your pistol and Tommy gun, but there are two different varieties to help you out. First one is the antipersonnel rounds that are more damaging then the regular, enough to kill a splicer in a matter of seconds, especially with the damage upgrades. The other ammo variant is armor piercing rounds. This can be useful when you need to take down any turrets, security camera, or a Big Daddy if you ever cross one."

The rebel was quiet as he remembered the encounter with his first Big Daddy.

LM: "Don't worry; after what I had to go through, I won't be going near those monstrosities. As long as I don't go near one of those Little Sisters."

Chen-Lin chuckled as he continued on with the rest of the munitions.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "Now on the right strap, you got a variety of shells in fashionable order. Now you do have your plain six bucks, but below it are other shells with different varieties. You got your electric bucks just to give your enemies a static shock. You can also shoot it on water so you can electrocute the splicers on the ground, and with the city leaking everywhere, it could give you a really good advantage. Then you got your Exploding Bucks as one shot can set a splicer on fire and has a really good spread range. Then you have your Solid Slug as one shot can instantly kill your target, even at far enough distances. Lastly, there's the Phosphorus Buck as they are like the Explosive, but different. See the shell contains small firework sparks from within. Firing it, the shell released the sparks and land on any surface. Once it lands on the surface, they will ignite and catch anything on fire. Could be very useful for quick escapes or to continuously firing any anyone and watch as they struggle to put the flames out."

LM looked to all the ammo on the belt and was speechless.

LM: "That's a lot of ammunition. You're sure all of this is necessary."

Atlas then stepped in and told him that it was mandatory.

Atlas: "This is your first rodeo in Rapture. You're going to need it."

Chen-Lin Jr.: "And to get you out of any hairy situations, you have these little beauties."

He then patted on the tin cans on the right side of the ammo belt. LM looked to those and was confused by that.

LM: "Coffee cans? You want me to hand them out fresh cup of Joes? What's next, throwing fruit cans to humanoid shrimp?"

Lin listened to that remark and ignored it, moving onto the reason behind those cans.

Chen-Lin Jr.: "These are no ordinary coffee cans. These cans contain a combination of gunpowder, glycerin, and samples of Incinerate and Devil's Kiss. The string on the top ignites it. All you need to do is to light it up and throw it to a hoard of splicers. They will blow them up and kill them at a five foot wide radius."

LM heard this and knew what they are.

LM: "So these are grenades. Home made grenades no less. Got to say, that's some creativity. Still, I don't know if this will be enough for me."

That when Atlas digs into his pockets and handed him some money.

Atlas: "Here's $500. There are vending machines scattered throughout the city that will give you medical supplies, food, and ammo for your weapons. This will be enough to help you get by. But if you don't have money or ammo, I suggest checking the pockets of the corpses or dead splicers you see to find anything useful."

The Rebel Titan looked to the money and decided to take it anyways. After all, the team might need some of it to get by. Putting it in his wallet, he turned to him and was ready.

LM: "All right then, let's get going."

* * *

Minutes later, the Teen Titans were walking back to the entrance they came in with Atlas taking the lead. Behind them is LM as he has his now acquired weaponry for battle and the ammo belt buckled underneath his jacket and the two pistols in the holsters. As they were walking, Atlas explained on where to go.

Atlas: "Medical Pavilion is not far from this hideout. There's a maintenance elevator that could take you up to the maintenance hall and will lead you to security. Just make a right and walked on straight through the tunnel. It would be a long walk, but could see the elevator when you pass by. It will take you up there. Once you get to the security console to unlock the gate, take that bathysphere to Port Neptune. I'll contact you once you get there to tell you where you want to go."

Robin listened in and understood his plan. Yet he wanted to ask one more thing.

Robin: "That's great and all, still, you are not going to come with us."

Atlas shook his head and explained about that.

Atlas: "Wish I could. But my group and myself need to pack up and prepare to leave this Hell of a city. If there's a chance that sub is still within the Smugglers Hideout, then it would be our only hope in escaping. Once you reach Port Neptune and contact us, we'll be ready to leave. It will be a long walk, but we'll be safe underground."

Raven rolled her eyes around and was very silent over all of this.

Raven: "So you're going to stay put while we head into danger. Why am I not surprised?"

Beast Boy was next to her and told her that it was all right.

Beast Boy: "Don't sweat it Rae. We've been through worse then this. After all, we know what we're up against this time and we are far prepared then last time. No way we won't slip up again."

Just as he said that, an arm came out of the darkness and grabbed BB by the arm. The changeling panicked and jumped back from the unexpected grab. The others soon turned to see him backing up as the mysterious shadow underneath one of the dorm buildings said something.

"You're heading down to Medical Pavilion, are you?"

The group looked to him and was silent over him. The stranger soon got out of the darkness and his face was covered with a wooden cutout of a clown mask that was on the vending machine. Atlas could see him standing there and told him to stay put.

Atlas: "Johnson, stay out of it. They're just going there to get to the bathysphere in security. Nothing more."

Johnson looked to Atlas with a stern look and looked back to the team and gave him a fair warning.

Johnson: "Word to the wise… If you are heading down there, stay away from Steinman."

Robin looked to him with curiosity and asked about what he said.

Robin: "Steinman…?"

Johnson nodded as he explained about it.

Johnson: "Yes… He's the ringleader within the Pavilion. The bastard's a real psychopath. Those who have entered that damn place never make it out of there alive. And those you have survived… Well…"

He looked back and slowly removed the mask off his face and was extremely silent. Turning back, the team saw this and was horrified at the actual face. It had scars dotted left and right and was disfigured with a bad eye on the left side and mouth completely drooped. The team was a little sick over this as Johnson finished what he was saying.

Johnson: "Really wish they didn't…"

They all stood there in silence as Atlas decided to end this little chitchat.

Atlas: "That's enough from you, Johnson. They already had been through enough as it is."

Johnson turned to the rebel leader and nodded, putting his mask back on. He soon walked away as Atlas apologized of what happened.

Atlas: "I'm so sorry about that. Johnson gets paranoid over Medical. He had been through so much after that."

Robin looked to Atlas and wanted to know some explanation.

Robin: "It's all right. We've seen some crazies in our time. But who is this Steinman your friend is referring to."

Atlas lowered his eyebrows and explained a bit of it.

Atlas: "Just a famous surgeon in Rapture that's in charge of Medical Pavilion. Now he lost his mind just like everyone else in Rapture, all drugged up in Adam and extremely crazy. He's desperate in perfection and would cut anyone to achieve something like that. Lucky for you, your concern isn't with the doctor. After all, the security station is far from him. You won't have to worry about that mad man. Let's get going."

He soon walked ahead as the team looked on with bewilderment.

LM: "Okay… Why do I get the feeling that we're in over our heads?"

Robin turned to the rebel Titan and told him to keep trusting him.

Robin: "As long as Atlas knows what he's doing, we'll be fine. Come on. Let's get this over with."

The group soon followed him and they left the little village/HQ and are back in the tunnel. As they approached the steel door, Atlas explained to them the plan again.

Atlas: "All right, remember to head down to security in Medical to get to the bathysphere at emergency access. It will take you straight to Port Neptune. Once you get there, contact me and my friends will get to the Smuggler's hideout another way."

Robin listened to him and nodded, understanding what he wants to do. But before he and his team leave, he decided to give him something. Getting into his compartments on his utility belt, he took that something and decided to give it to Atlas.

Robin: "Here, take this."

Atlas looked to him and wondered what he's going to give him. Opening his hand, the Titan leader showed him a round yellow object with an antennae on the topside and a T in the middle. He looked to it with a bit of confusion and asked the leader what it was.

Atlas: "What is this?"

Rob then explained to him about what he was holding.

Robin: "This is a T Communicator. It's a communication device that we Titans use to communicate with each other. It's our one little contraption that no one would breach through. Could come in handy if we speak to you of any situations that we come across."

Atlas looked to the communicator and was silent about it all. Thinking this through, he decided to take it anyways.

Atlas: "Might as well… With Ryan having access within most of the short wave radios, it would be nice to have something he can't get to."

He then took the communicator and placed it in the holster on his belt. Once he got it in his possession, he started to speak to the team of the idea.

Atlas: "Once you get into the bathysphere and into Port Neptune, contact me and we'll make our leave. Be quick about it though. Ryan knows you're in the city, which means that he'll do anything in his power to stop you."

The team looked on and got the idea of what they're up against. Once they were set for the mission, Atlas turned to the door guard and told him to open the door.

Atlas: "Open the door! Let them out!"

The doorman nodded as he started to unlock the hinges and pads before pulling to door back. As soon as it was opened, the team went on ahead to get to Medical Pavilion while Robin remained to say his final promise.

Robin: "Not to worry, Atlas. My team and I have been through this situation before. We can handle whatever Ryan throws at us."

Atlas heard that and gave a small smirk, knowing that they would succeed.

Atlas: "For your sake, you better survive out there. Good luck, you're going to need it."

Robin gave a quick nod before leaving the safe house and catching up with the others. Once they were all gone, the doorman closed the door and locked it up tight. Just then, Saltonstall came to Atlas side and asked something.

Saltonstall: "Do they know of what your true intentions are…? That you're focus isn't with the sub."

Atlas turned to him and let him know that everything is under control.

Atlas: "Don't worry… They don't have a clue on what we're really trying to accomplish…."

* * *

 **And that does it with chapter six of this story. Now I know what you guys are going to ask me… 'Why didn't I bring the Atlas family story line like in the original game?' Well, I was thinking about that angle a long time ago when it was in my head. But playing the Burial at Sea DLC and how the whole series has gone full circle, I thought of a much different approach. Besides, if I did put together the whole family stick, there will be a few uneventful scenarios. One which includes Raven using telepathy to figure out that he was lying. Or Robin getting awfully suspicious on his behavior. Those could be barriers I have to bypass somehow. But this option seems like the easiest one I can come up with. So yeah, far better option then the family part. Anyways, the next chapter will have the Titans entering Medical Pavilion where they try to get to the emergency bathesphere. But they were caught in a roadblock as they have to journey through the twisted hospital and a sociopath of a surgeon. Will they find a way to get to Port Neptune? Stay tune to see. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	7. Medical Pavilion

**Another news update? Sheesh this is the third one for this story. But this isn't about the Teen Titans. It's more on the Bioshock side of things. So I was looking at Youtube like I usually do and spotted a video stating that there's a re-mastered Bioshock collection came out for X Box One. Now in this collection it contains all three of the Bioshock games along with DLCs for 2 and Infinite, which is kinda cool if you could think about it. Still, the question remains is if I would be getting my hands on this collection edition. Well…. The simple answer to that is a huge no and let me explain why.**

 **See, I already got the three games for my 360 and to have me spend sixty dollars of my money seems like too much of a waste. Also, the idea of a re-mastered collection is to tweak the graphics a bit. There is nothing special about it. When I looked at the trailer for this collection, the only thing I see that is different is the kelp and seaweed scattered throughout parts of the buildings and ocean floor, and jellyfish and starfish scattered about. And as far as the Infinite game in the collection is concerned, I don't know. I don't think it should be there since the game itself is still graphical masterpiece, with a few exceptions of textual pop outs whenever you turn around. So I don't see anything special over all of this one bit. Besides, I've been seeing collections for games that I already got such as the Halo series and Gears of War and I tend to avoid those. I'm not that stupid into thinking purchasing re-mastered games I ready got would make a difference. Not to mention that I sort of got into trouble over purchasing in app purchases on a weekly basis, but I don't want to talk about it. So long story short, I won't be getting the Re-mastered Bioshock collection, as it's too much of a waste.**

 **Returning to this story. The last chapter was really good so far. I already got 5 reviews and 100 hits. So at least people are getting interested in this story as well as my Puella Magi Madoka Prime story. Which by the way, you better read that story as well as it is a crossover between Madoka Magica and Transformers Prime. That is of course if you watched those two shows, because the anime part would have spoilers completely. Anyways, it seems like the story is doing well, but I hope I can do better with this chapter. Have a good read and see for yourself.**

 **In this chapter of BioTitans, we return to the action as the Titans enter Medical Pavilion to reach the emergency bathesphere. However, their journey will soon take an immediate detour as Ryan blocks them off and they had to get to Steinman. How will the team handle a dangerous splicer as the doctor? This would be a very interesting one.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter is going to take place in the second level of the original Bioshock series. Plus, this is going to split into multi parts to prevent a long overdue chapter. After all, with what happened with one of my works, 'Teen Matrix 2', it's all about not letting your readers waiting for so long and gives up on you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Medical Pavilion

 _'I am beautiful, yes. Look at me, what could I do to make my features finer? With ADAM and my scalpel, I have been transformed. But is there not something better? What if now it is not my skill that fails me... but my imagination?'_  
 _J.S. Steinman_

Down within the underground system beneath the city, it was completely dark when a white light coming through the other end. Within a tunnel, the Teen Titans walked down the only tunnel reaching the service elevator that would take them up to Medical, with Cyborg using his shoulder mounted flashlight in helping the team see. Though they wanted to help locate the person in charge of sending that distress signal, they now have an immediate change of plans.

When they were attacked by a hoard of splicers that were sent by Ryan, they encounter Saltonstall and Johnny, as they would take them to Atlas for safety. Course this would lead to Johnny getting killed by those splicers. When they got to Atlas's headquarters, they were introduced to the rebel leader himself and got an understanding of what's really been going on, from the war that broke out, to the citizens of the city addicted to Adam and mutated into psychotic splicers, to the fact that Ryan locked down on the city and would take down any bathesphere that tries to leave Rapture. But then, Atlas gave them an offer of assistance. He wants them to find a sub the smugglers use to confiscate religious supplies and to do that, they have to get to Port Neptune. But in order to get there, they have to get an emergency bathesphere that's located in the security wing of Medical Pavilion. And that's where they're going, to Medical Pavilion to leave for Neptune to help Atlas and his team in escaping.

As they were walking, Raven thought all of this through and starting to wonder about something.

Raven: "I don't like this…"

The team stopped and turned to her with confusion as Robin asked of what she said.

Robin: "What do you mean Raven?"

The telepath turned to him and explained about what Atlas said.

Raven: "The fact that Atlas wants us to help him escape Rapture, when he should've let his own men handle it. It just doesn't feel right."

The team looked to each other as Beast Boy turns to her and told her what they've experience.

Beast Boy: "Rae, we encountered murderous citizens, a metal Big Daddy, and a leader of the city that wants us dead. You think that Atlas would send his men to take care of what we're doing. Besides, didn't you see what happened to Johnny? You think that Atlas would want to send his own people to take the risk?"

The Titan leader approached the changeling side and was in agreement with him.

Robin: "Beast Boy does have a point. Atlas really wants to leave this city and couldn't send his own men out there, giving how much has changed. We are the only team that would risk everything in order to get through what he wants us to do."

Raven though was hesitant as she wasn't sure about Atlas.

Raven: "Still, there is something not right about Atlas. I can't put my finger on it. But it seems like he's not telling us the whole story."

Robin sighed and let her know that they'll figure it out.

Robin: "I'm pretty sure he has his reasons, but we cannot think of that right now. The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we get to find the person that sends the distress signal."

LM though came to Raven and speaks to her of the honest truth.

LM: "Robin does have a point, Raven. Are best bet is to trust this Atlas guy and help him escape. After all, he did give me some serious hardware to handle Rapture's little loons. Too old school for my taste, but at least these modifications could make a difference."

Cyborg heard him and roll his eyes around.

Cyborg: "Man, you really need to get a life."

LM turned to him and reminded him of what he had to go through.

LM: "I had a life that was a lie. Had to commit suicide to escape that lie."

Robin though heard enough as he told everyone to get back on track.

Robin: "Enough! We're already wasting time over this. Let's get to Medical and hurry to Neptune. Atlas can't be waiting for us forever."

The team decided not to waste anymore time as they kept on walking to find the service elevator to the hospital. They walked another good five minutes until they approached an elevator shaft that is similar to the one they were on from the Welcoming Center. Seeing this, they noticed that this is the lift that would take them up to where they need to be.

Robin: "This must be the elevator up to the Pavilion."

Terra looked to this and was curious about it.

Terra: "You're sure this is the right place? I mean it could be another elevator that goes someplace else and not the hospital."

Rob looked on and could tell that this is the right place.

Robin: "Atlas clearly stated that this is the service elevator that goes up to Medical Pavilion. It's seems like he's right. Let's get on it and head on up."

Soon enough, the team got onto the lift as Robin hit the button that could take them upwards. The gate soon closed as the lift made its slow ascend upwards. As they were getting up, Robin got his communicator out and decided to contact Atlas on the progress.

Robin: "Come in, Atlas. This is Robin. Do you read?"

There was a bit of static on the communicator as the screen popped up and Atlas's face appeared on it.

Atlas: _"I read ya, boyo. Seems like your little communicator worked without a hitch. I'm glad that Ryan wouldn't get into these things; otherwise, he would be keeping close watch on us. What's the situation?"_

Robin: "We have made it to the to the service elevator and are on our way up to Medical Pavilion."

Atlas heard this and was pleased with the news.

Atlas: _"That's good, so far. But you need to get to the security and into the bathesphere to Port Neptune. Ryan will have a close eye on you the moment you get back to city grounds. Be careful up there."_

Robin nodded as he ended the communication.

Robin: "Not a problem. I'll contact you the moment we are in. Robin, out."

He ended the communication as the elevator reached the floor. By the time they made it up, the gate opened up on the other side and the team got into the maintenance area filled with leaking pipes and rotating gears. They slowly made a their way through the hall as they kept their eyes peeled for any splicers around. So far there is none as the team saw an airlock door in front of them. The gear in the middle twisted as it opened up to reveal what looked like security section of the hospital that had a desk in the middle and a map of Rapture behind it showing red dots blinking meaning that the city is having problems for a long time. There was also another passage that looked like it goes straight to the hospital with a yellow sign that says, _'Reception'_ , as in the reception desk for Medical. Everyone looked to this and knew that they were in the right place.

Beast Boy: "Hmm… Looks like this is security."

Raven sighed and was being a little aggravated.

Raven: "Gee, Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Robin turned to the left and saw what look like two sets of stairs heading up to the second floor and a passage with a sign over it that says, _'Emergency Bathesphere: Port Neptune'_. This look like it's the place they need after all. But even if the door was there, there's what looked like a splicer that was searching a corpse blocking the way. He told everyone to be quiet, as they need to be cautious over this one.

Robin: "Splicer… Keep you distance."

Everyone say this and kept calm of the situation. It looked like she's not going anywhere as she was look thoroughly for supplies. LM looked to this and knew that it's just one.

LM: "Looks like it's just one of them and seven of us. Better then a whole hoard of splicers on us. So how do we approach this?"

Robin looked to this as well and thought of a few things.

Robin: "Looks like it's just one. Won't be easy giving we all knew how that went the first time. We could just wait until she leaves."

As soon as he said that, they could hear someone from above.

"Keep away from my patient!"

There was then a pistol shot as the woman rolled out of the way. She soon got her pipe out and was eager to kill another one her list.

"He's my property! Don't you dare butt in to my business!"

Coming down the stairs, there was a doctor with a filthy medical uniform and a stephogram wrapped around the top of his head with the metal circle over his eye. With his revolver out, he shot a few more rounds to try to get a good shot. Soon enough, there was a feud going on between the two while the team watched. It's when Cyborg came up with the other option.

Cyborg: "Or we can wait for the two beat each other to death."

The group watched on and could tell that the battle was going to take a while. So LM decided to take matters in his own hands.

LM: "Or we could just interfere in the match and steal the show. Which is what I'm about to do."

He then got up and walked towards the feud. Robin saw him heading to the fight and told him to stay put.

LM: "Back down, LM. Don't do anything stupid!"

The rebel Titan ignored him and kept up with his plan. As he walked down, the two still had at it with bullets flying and pipe a swinging. Still, the two were at an even stalemate and none of them didn't stand down. Seeing this, he decided to end the fight his way, taking his shotgun out and load it up.

LM: "Hey!"

The two stopped at what they're doing and turned to see him standing there with his shotgun in his hand.

LM: "Normally, I don't want to break up the fight, so let me give you a choice. Break it up or I'll do it. What it's going to be?"

The two looked to each other for a moment until they turn back to him and decided to attack him as well.

"Get him!"

The female charged in and had her lead pipe ready to strike. LM smirked as he sidestepped out of the way as she missed him by a few feet. He soon pointed his shotgun and fired at her back creating a hole through the spine and killed her instantly. He soon turned to the doctor and was ready to handle him as well.

LM: "Next…"

The doctor was angry with this and pointed his pistol to him and fired a shot. The rebel quickly lifted his hand up and with quick focus, slowed the bullet to a stop. The doctor looked to this and was in awe and shock by the trick.

"What the…?"

The rebel gave it a chuckle as he decided to pull his next move.

LM: "My turn…"

He started to make his hand into a pistol and the bullet turned to the person who fired in the first place. The doctor backed up and didn't know what to do. It was then that LM fired his hand and the bullet flew down to the doctor, hitting him in the head and killed him in one shot. The moment the two were killed, the rebel looked back to the team and told them that it's safe.

LM: "Okay! Splicers are dead! You can come out now."

The Titans got out of cover, as Robin was a little pissed off.

Robin: "LM, I know you are the impatient type, but you can't charge in and attack without knowing if there are more! It's these types of decisions that would get us killed."

The rebel Titan turned to him and told him that they can't wait.

LM: "Sorry if I have to be in a rush, but Atlas and his boys need to leave this city as soon as possible. And you did say that we have to get this mission out of the way quickly so we can find the source of the distress signal. Right? Besides, it was only two. Nothing compared with what we had to face when we came here. So don't get too worked up on this, okay?"

Robin looked at him very sternly and decided to brush it off.

Robin: "Fine… But if you're going to rush in to the fight, warn us next time. Can't have one of my rebellious teammates get killed out here."

LM shrugged it off and told him that it will be all right.

LM: "Eh… I've gone through worse then this. I can handle this."

Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask and knew that he and Terra had no clue on what the team had faced a while ago. It was a real life HELL for them. Regardless, he still had a point as they needed to get to Port Neptune and be quick about it. So returning to the task, he and the team approach the door that would take them straight to the emergency bathesphere. But when they got there, the door wouldn't open as something to locking it. Starfire looked to this and could tell that they were in the right place.

Starfire: "It appears that the bathesphere is behind that door."

Cyborg looked to this as well and knew that they can't get in.

Cyborg: "Does look this way. But it seems like they closed it off for sometime."

Robin agreed and looked around to see if there's something that can override the controls. Turning back, he could see what looked like a control console on the second floor between the ends of the steps. Seeing this, he decided to investigate it.

Robin: "Let's check upstairs. Maybe there's something in that console that can open the door. Let's check it out."

Soon enough, the team got up the steps to check on the second floor. Upon reaching them, they could see the door that leads to somewhere, but was a bit busted with the slanted in both directions. But on the other side, there is a console with a few screens that were on static. Seeing this, Robin started to piece together what it is.

Robin: "Looks like these are the controls to open the door to the bathesphere. Seems pretty simple."

He looked over at the controls and found a switch that might give them access to the emergency bathesphere. Sort of old tech for a city of advancement underwater, but he's not complaining. Looking to this, he grabbed the switch on the console and pulled it down. But when he did that, the entire room was bathed in a red light and the screens turned a red message that says, _'Access Denied'_. Just then, an announcement was heard through the room.

 _'Security alert in progress. Access to the emergency bathesphere is denied. Lockdown engaged. Access key is required for permission. Thank you for your cooperation.'_

Hearing this, Robin sighed and could tell that it was about to happen.

Robin: "Argh… That's just perfect…"

The others heard of this and knew this was bad as well.

Beast Boy: "What is it? What just happened?"

The Titan leader turned to him and explained of the situation.

Robin: "It seems like we're locked out. We can't get into emergency access and get to Port Neptune."

They were shocked by this news and could tell that this won't be easy for anyone.

Terra: "You got to be kidding me! You mean we can't get to that Sub Atlas wants? Who's crazy in locking our way out down?"

Robin thought about it as he came up with an answer. But just as he was going to say it, all the monitors turned static until Ryan's face appeared and the sound of his voice was played through the speakers.

Andrew Ryan: _"Ah… There you are… I thought I lost you back there. Of course giving you disappeared within the Welcoming Center, I was certain that you could never be found. Now that I can see you face to face, I can tell that you managed to make an escape with those two stragglers with you. But just because you survived my citizens wrath, doesn't mean you can survive me."_

Robin turned to the monitor and knew who locked it down.

Robin: "Ryan… I take it that it was you who locked down emergency access?"

Ryan was quiet as the monitor only showed his photo until he explained why.

Andrew Ryan: _"You could say that. With you Titans escaping, I have to lockdown most of my city to prevent you from endangering the future. Can't have parasites wreaking havoc in Rapture. Now then, what are you trying to accomplish in reaching Port Neptune? Still looking for that person that wants to leave so badly?"_

Robin looked to the screen with a stern look and could tell that he was looking for answers. However, he can't say that Atlas needs their help, for it will complicate things. Giving that situation, he decides to keep it all a secret.

Robin: "Sorry, but this mission is our business; not yours. You have no right in interfering with us."

Andrew Ryan: _"When you call yourselves Titans in a city that is void of God, then it is my business. It's fitting you are in Medical. Steinman would need some fresh bodies for the morgue. Let's see if you can complete his order."_

The screen soon turned back to the red message as LM groaned from that conversation.

LM: "Sounds like this Ryan is dicking with us in more ways then one. Now what do we do?"

Robin thought this one through and came up with only one answer.

Robin: "We find another way through."

He soon turned his comm. on and spoke to Atlas of the problem.

Robin: "Atlas, we need some help."

Atlas's face was on the screen as he asked what he wants.

Atlas: _"I'm here. What is it you need?"_

Robin: "Do you know another way out of this hospital to get to Neptune? Ryan has already lock down most of Rapture and the way to Emergency Access is blocked."

Atlas heard this and could tell that it was bad.

Atlas: _"Typical… Ryan is always the paranoid kind when it comes to surface dwellers entering his city. With the city on high alert, he won't ease off the restrictions until you are dead. Wish I can help you in finding another to the Port, but Emergency Access is the only way to go."_

Raven rolled her eyes around and figured as much.

Raven: "Obviously…"

Atlas though decided to give them a bit of good news.

Atlas: _"There is however a way to bypass the lockdown in emergency access."_

Rob heard him and asked what it was.

Robin: "And what is it?"

Atlas: _"There's a genetic keycard that's imprinted with DNA of those of importance. Those keys can open any doors that are either restricted or closed off to the public. If you can get one of those cards, you might be able to get to the Bathesphere without any problems."_

The team heard this, as Cy seemed eager to get a hold of one.

Cyborg: "Sounds like a plan to me. So where do we find one of them?"

Atlas though hung his head down and told them one other thing.

Atlas: _"That is, unfortunately, the bad news. See, the only people that have these types of keycards are those of Ryan's higher power. The top scientists, engineers, artists, and pretty much his close circle of friends within the community. So there is little chance in finding one from any mook. You need to find a member within Rapture's community in order to leave. And giving you are in Medical Pavilion, the only person that holds the card…"_

Robin lowered his brow and knew what he's going to say.

Robin: "…is Steinman."

Atlas sighed and was in agreement.

Atlas: _"Yeah… Pretty much the case…"_

LM heard this and was now a little peed.

LM: "So let me get this straight. You're telling us that we have to snatch this special keycard from a doctor we have been told to stay clear of? Man, that sounds easier said then done."

Atlas sighed and told them that there is no other way.

Atlas: _"It's the only other way in getting to Port Neptune. Just remember, he won't give it to you in a milk of human kindness. Steinman isn't that kind. In fact, I frankly think he's not human."_

Robin heard this and decided to take that shot.

Robin: "It's the only hope we have left. So where do we find him?"

Atlas: _"He has a shop set up in his surgery wing, Aesthetic Ideals it's called. Just follow the blood and you'll be there. Course, you need to find a way in disabling the lockdown in the hospital. Ryan locked it down nearing the end of the war due to Steinman's little experiments. Thankfully, security has an override in emergency access. It's somewhere in the security wing you're in."_

Robin checked on the console and could tell there is nothing that could unlock the hospital.

Robin: "Well, I don't see anything that could open up the hospital."

Starfire then looked around and spotted a doorway that looks like it goes to a hallway to a different room, but it looks slanted and on the top and exposed the opening.

Starfire: "There is a doorway that goes somewhere, but it seems that it is broken. There has to be a way getting in there."

LM thought of this too and wondered how to get in. Looking around, he noticed a body that lay there, mostly dead for quite a while. But then, he noticed something else on its wrist. Curious, he bent down and noticed that it looks like a strange device complete with a circle antenna, a meter with an arrow, and a strange dart like device connected in the nozzle. He soon picked the lifeless hand and slowly took it off.

LM: "I think I found something."

Robin turned to him and asked what he got.

Robin: "What you found?"

LM shrugged his shoulders and describes it as best as he could.

LM: "Don't know… Looks like some kind of device with an antennae. Really old school too by the looks of it."

Atlas overheard that through the communicator and asked if he show it to him.

Atlas: _"Let me see it."_

LM heard him and approach Robin's side to show the device. Looking to it, he knew what it was and explained about it.

Atlas: _"Ah, yes… I see you got yourself a hack tool."_

LM raised an eyebrow and was a little confused over the sound of it.

LM: "A hack tool…?"

Atlas nodded as he explained what it was.

Atlas: _"During the war, the citizens of Rapture were getting desperate in survival, leaving them with little food to eat or not enough money to pay for their needs. So much so, that they would find a way in hacking into the city's grid. That hack tool you're carrying can bypass any machine within long distances. It can even hack into cameras, sentries, and turrets, making them you're alley. It could be very helpful for you around Rapture. Give it a try. Is there a fuse box somewhere near that busted door?"_

LM looked around and spotted the fuse box, but it was on the other side of the broken door.

LM: "I see it, but it looks like it's on the other side of the door that looks broken."

Atlas: _"Excellent. Put the hack tool on your hand and I'll explain how it works."_

The rebel Titan cautiously placed the tool on his wrist and tighten the straps. As he was doing it, Atlas explained the details on the tool.

Atlas: _"The hack tool contains a dart with an antenna on the back end. Once fired it sends an electric transmission from the antenna to the tool's receiver. The meter you see can detect on where you can gain access and the arrow goes back and forth. If it reaches green, you click it and you have part of the access. Miss it and it will send an electric pulse through your body. And whatever you do, don't hit the red. That will alert security and you'll have sentries shooting your arse."_

He heard it and didn't like the sound of it.

LM: "So don't screw up on this thing. Some rules."

Atlas: _"When war broke out, boyo, there are no more rules. Now take aim at the fuse box and remember what I said."_

LM looked to the fuse box and took aim right at it. Once he pulled the trigger, it fired the dart to the box and made contact. The antennae then transmitted the electric waves from the dart to the hack tool and meter sparked to life. Looking to the meter, he could see that there were three greens and a couple of reds within the blank areas while the meter moved back and forth. Knowing what to click and what not to click, he waited until the meter reached the green. When it did, he pushed a button on the top and it was accepted. It soon changed into another set as he did the same process. After two more times, there was a ding and the sequence was complete, fixing the doors up and they opened completely, giving them a way in. The rebel looked to this and was amazed on how it went.

LM: "Holy shit! It actually works."

Atlas heard that and was pleased with his accomplishment.

Atlas: _"The successes of engineering, it's a real beauty. But don't get too cocky; though the first one was easy, there will be fuse boxes, turrets, cameras, and sentries that can be difficult. Take your time, but not too much. With the splicers around, you can't get too distracted. You also need to pick up more darts if you ever find them. Check the corpses of the deceased and vending machines. Maybe you might be lucky if you find those automatic ones that could make hacking far quicker. Best better hurry though, my boys are packing up camp and we can't wait for you for too long."_

Robin heard him and told him that they got it.

Robin: "We're on it Atlas. Just hang on for a little bit."

He then shut off the communicator and told the team where to go this time.

Robin: "Change of plans everyone. Looks like we have to get the keycard from Steinman in order to get to the emergency access's bathesphere. Let's go!"

The group decided to listen to him and headed into the hallway. LM though checked the body again and found a few more hack darts incase he needs to hack a few things. Once he joined with the others, they walked down the left side of the hall and entered the observation of security with another console and a few crates. But looking through the observation window, they could see what looks like the main reception lobby with a cashier at the lower floor what appear to be the entrance at the second while a sign for Medical Pavilion with the medical symbol dangling by the chain and slanted a little bit. The problem is the entire place was dark, as it didn't look like they could see a single thing.

Terra: "Well, this is a tad bit dark. Can't see a thing."

Beast Boy then noticed an audio log next to the console and decided to check it out. Picking it up, he pushed play and heard the voice of a rough male with a Brooklyn like accent.

 _"So Ryan has ordered that Medical Pavilion would be locked down until further notice. I can understand the reason why since Dr. Steinman has been going off his rocker as of late, but still, it's a bit of a risk. We're still at war with Atlas and we've been getting many casualty attacks from the bombings and raids. Not to mention the continuous protests within Apollo Square. And with so many seriously injured, one of his courses of action is to shut down the only hospital within Rapture! Even worse when he wants all the patients and medical staff trapped with that mad doctor killing for perfection. There's a difference to making a slight decision and being a total lunatic! 'So what if the hospital would close down,' he said, 'we have stimpacks and emergency supplies if needed. There is nothing to worry about.' Well let me tell you something… If this civil war gets worse and there are not enough med kits to pass, we will be on the edge of death without proper medical treatment. God help us if things go down that path."_

Once the recording stopped, Beast Boy thought this through and turned to Robin for some explanation.

Beast Boy: "Sounds like Ryan shut this place down because he's afraid of this doctor. And I thought the healthcare in the US has gone down the drain."

Robin heard this and decided to take the risk.

Robin: "Either way, we can't get to the bathesphere without that keycard. Let's get to Steinman as soon as possible. We can't have Atlas waiting on us forever."

He looked down to the switch that would override the lockdown and told everyone to be at the ready.

Robin: "Get ready. There's no telling who's going to pop out there once I unlock the hospital."

Grabbing the lever, he pulled it down and waited for something to happen. The lights on the ceiling started to flicker on and the reception lobby was bathes in a low light. Suddenly, an announcement was heard through the speakers, welcoming any visitor from entering the hospital.

 _'Welcome to Medical Pavilion: home of Stainman's Aesthetic Ideals. Please make your appointment at the reception desk. If you already made your appointment, please be seated, someone will assist you momentarily.'_

The steel gate that locks the hospital opened up and the path is cleared. But then, they heard yells and screams coming from the other end as the sound of crazed splicers were everywhere.

"What's that? What's that sound?!"

"Sounds like someone opened the gateway out of here. You know what this means? It means we're out of this damn hellhole!"

"Fuck yes! Let's get the fuck out of here! Last thing that I want is to be part of Steinman's little experiments."

Just then, a bunch of splicers came out of the entrance and ran down to make an escape from the hospital. The team looked on and got tensed when they thought they would fight them off. Robin though got them to back up and told them to leave it be.

Robin: "Let them go. We don't want to pick a fight with them unless they want to. Besides, it seems like they've been through a lot as of late."

The group nodded as they decided to wait until everyone fled out of the hospital. Once the splicers left, the team decided to backtrack and head back downstairs to get to the entrance of the hospital. What they didn't know is that they are getting the attention of a certain unwanted company.

* * *

Deep within Medical Pavilion, a lone individual was in the center of a gleaming light over a fresh body he was working on. His hospital uniform was covered in blood from previous clients and his stephogram was wrapped over his head. This person was Dr. Steinman as he was working on his next creation of beauty and perfection. But it seems to be a fruitless vendor, as he couldn't get it right. The female patient was coughing up blood as the doctor was getting aggravated.

Dr. Steinman: "What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? She WON'T. STAY. STILL!"

He kept hitting her with a scalpel, making her bleed profusely as blood stained more of his tattered surgery outfit.

Dr. Steinman: "I want to make them as beautiful as you are, but they always turn out wrong!"

He punches her again in the stomach and was nearing the verge where she could kill her. Just then, he turned to something to his left and a light was shown revealing one of the women he was working with. She was already dead and was crucified in a metal berth and handing on the ceiling.

Dr. Steinman: "That one…too fat!"

He pointed to his right and another crucified dead woman was bathed in another light.

Dr. Stainman: "This one…too tall!"

He then turned behind him and lifted his arms up to reveal the previous woman he was working with, crucified and hanging like the other two.

Dr. Stainman: "This one…too symmetrical!"

He then turned to the body he was working with and gripped his scalpel tightly with him cutting himself a little bit.

Dr. Steinman: "And now this one… She too… She's too… She's too UGLY!"

Almost immediately, he plunged the scalpel to her chest, penetrating her heart and killing her instantly. He soon cried over his newest failure and could tell that he couldn't get the perfection he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he immediately gave up and moves on.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh well… Back to the old drawing, as they say."

He soon shoved the now dead woman off the table as it dropped into the pile of previous dead patience he was working on. Walking away from the operating table, he looked up to the many security monitors over his head to find another candidate to put under his knife. But something wasn't right. Normally, the monitors were full of patience that was trapped within the hospital for him to decide. Now it looked completely empty with the exception of other doctors and nurses. He rubbed his chin and was confused by this.

Dr. Steinman: "That's odd… There were more of these patients I can choose from. Now, it looks like there's no one around. Where are they hiding?"

The screens flickered as they were showing new locations every five seconds. Suddenly, he was looking at the main entrance of the hospital, but saw five strangely dressed individuals walking in.

Dr. Steinman: "What's this… Some parasites entering my precious hospital? Guess that could explain why I don't see anyone. They must've let them out."

He looked through the monitor until something caught his eyes. What he was looking at is a young girl with a short skirt and tank top with long hair that goes down her back and the brightest eyes he had ever seen. He was transfixed by her, as it felt like if was a gift from the heavens.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh… Aphrodite… What have you given to me? She looked like an angel… A delicate angel that is in need of guidance. Such a poor soul, nothing but a bud awaiting to bloom."

Knowing what he must do, he turned and approach one of the hospital cabinets, opening one of the dwarves to search for something. He managed to locate as he look it out to see a syringe that is filled with some heavy sedatives. Tapping it a little and letting the little liquid out to see if it works, he smiled behind his surgical mask and was ready to get his next patient.

Dr. Steinman: "Perhaps, I will help her bloom…"

He soon closed the cabinet and rushed to the girl, wanting to bring her in with all he can.

* * *

Returning to the team, they entered the hospital and saw another Medical Pavilion sign attached to a fountain with a corpse sitting at the base. Cyborg looked to this and knew where they are.

Cyborg: "So this is the place. Medical Pavilion. Seems like this must've been a popular hospital back then, but it looks like this had been through worse."

LM then got down on his knee and took a closer look at the corpse knowing what caused it.

LM: "That and the rest of the city. And guess who caused it all? Good old Ryan and his twisted beliefs."

He started to check the body and purse to find something useful while Robin looked back to them and told them that it wasn't the case.

Robin: "Technically, Ryan didn't cause this. We all knew that it was Atlas that started this war and Andrew Ryan drove himself to paranoia so much, that he had to lock the city down in an attempt in escaping. Though we don't want to listen to Ryan's little words of wisdom, we still can't trust Atlas yet. Still, we have to get him and his team out and this sub in Port Neptune is the only way out of here. We'll just follow his word until he leaves and then we'll find the location of the distress signal. No questions asked."

The group then walked past the corpse underneath the sign while LM finished with checking the body for ammo or supplies. As they were walking, Robin spotted what looked like strange looking contraption in the side of the wall with a billboard advertising one of Steinman's surgery offers. It was a wide cabinet with the R logo design at the bottom middle and there is an active screen on top with the infamous logo of Rapture's lighthouse in and a title that says _'Need to Know Theater presents: Medical Pavilion'_. Robin looked at that with curiosity and decided to check it out while the others looked on with interest.

Starfire: "What is that contraption?"

Robin looked to it and wasn't sure.

Robin: "Don't know… Looks like those old Kinetoscope that was used during the old Penny Arcade days, but a bit modified. Hmm… Let me check this out."

Noticing the eyehole on the console, he bends down to take a good look at what's inside. That's when the film starts and shows a film real with the beginning screen and the same title as what was on the cabinet. Just then, the screen showed a different question while an announcement said what the words are appearing.

 _"Are you in the know?"_

It soon changed to people getting sick around the city and a comic strip of characters as the announcer started explaining about it.

 _"Everyday, people get sick with a variety of illnesses. Be that a stomach ache, broken arm, or an infectious cancer, anybody would come down with something fatal. The main option is the head for the hospital, where a doctor can assist you with what is wrong with you. The problem is that the parasites want to get their fair share, and crowd around the doctors wanting their own piece of help, while you get left behind and suffer. How could one person like you do when there are so many wanting medical attention?"_

The scenes then showed Medical Pavilion and what's on the inside.

 _"Enter Medical Pavilion. Built in the beginnings of Rapture's early years, this establishment will aid those that need help the most. Whether it be dentistry to funeral services, all citizens can be treated as a main priority without the worry of waiting. Course one of the most popular services in Medical is their surgery offers and Aesthetic Ideals run by Rapture's greatest surgeon, J. S. Steinman."_

It soon showed pictures of Steinman with a neatly trimmed mustache and short hair along with photographic history of his time in Rapture while the announcer spoke about his life story.

 _"Once are world renowned plastic surgeon in Beverly Hills, Steinman had been giving celebrities of yesteryear looks to die for. But he believes that surgery on the surface is limited to him, so he journeyed to Rapture to expand his knowledge. With the discovery of Adam, he learned that the flesh would become clay and would use that technique to sculpt the patients face and/or body to that of a celebrity. Together, with his skills and the use of Adam, Dr. Steinman has risen as a top surgeon down in Medical Pavilion. His successes are so grand that he was given a position in Rapture's high council. Today, Medical Pavilion is still the center of Rapture's medical field and will continue to grow in years to come. Indeed, the future is bright for Medical Pavilion."_

The scene ended with the outro screen that had the same lighthouse logo and a title that the person read out loud.

 _"Now you know."_

The film stopped as Robin stood back and got an understanding of the place. The others looked on as Raven asked the leader.

Raven: "Well… What did you see?"

Robin turned to her and explained about what he saw.

Robin: "I was right. This is a Kinetoscope that explains about the history of Rapture. This one in particular explains about the hospital and Steinman."

The group heard this and decided to listen in.

Terra: "Well, what did it say?"

Robin: "It looks like this hospital certainly has a history. This doctor was famous in Hollywood before heading to Rapture. A professional plastic surgeon by the looks of it."

Cyborg sighed and reminded what happened after.

Cyborg: "Yeah… He certainly was famous, right up until he had gone mad just like everyone else in this city."

Beast Boy though shrugged it off and thought that it would be nothing.

Beast Boy: "I'm sure it is nothing serious like what that guy underground said. I'm certain he's trying to survive just like everyone else. Heck, he could be an okay guy not that you put it lightly."

Robin though ignored him and got everyone back on track.

Robin: "Let's get to Steinman and get this over with. I don't want to be staying here for so long."

So the team continued to walk and entered a narrow hallway with billboards of Pavilion promotions and a door on the other end. But when there were heading to the end, they spotted something they never thought would happen. What they saw was what it looks to be a small energy rift, the same type of rift Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg found before. Curious, Robin approached the rift to see what it would do. When he did, the rift opened up and it showed the same location, but a little cleaner. But then, there's a woman crying at the door, banging on it to speak to Steinman.

 _ **"You promised me pretty, Steinman, you promised me pretty… Now look at me…LOOK AT ME!"**_

She soon turned and started to cry, only to turn to reveal her face was an awful mess with scars and disfiguration. The rift soon closed as it soon disappeared and the lights went back on. The group looked to this, as a few of them were a little confused.

Beast Boy: "Um… What was that all about?"

Robin looked at it too and explained what the others had encountered.

Robin: "Don't know, but this is something Starfire, Cyborg, and I encountered back at the Welcome Center. From what we can put together, it looked like some kind of portal showing what Rapture was like before all of this."

LM saw this as well and figured out what really happened back there.

LM: "So we're looking at a time portal to the past. Typical… Yet by the way it looked, it seems Steinman must've had some complaints in his work. Wonder how he feels when we meet him."

Robin looked to the door and saw a button on the side. Seeing this, he decided to take the risk.

Robin: "Let's find out."

Approaching the door, he pushed the button and waited for the door to open. When the door opened, the area was dark until the lights were out completely. But when they flicker back on, they were all horrified at the sight. There were three surgery pictures of women all lined up on a wall with scissors and red dashes around their faces, followed up by Steinman's signature in each photo. A gurney was placed in the middle that was draped in blood and had a pot with wilted roses on it, while a pipe burst and was leaking water. And on the floor, there was a message written in blood that says _'Above all do no harm. J. Stainman'_. Everyone saw this and was a little blanked face over the whole ordeal. Terra then peeked at the changeling side and reminded him of what he said before.

Terra: "He's trying to survive just like everyone else, huh, Beast Boy?"

BB laughed a little nervously and rubbed the back of his head over all of this.

Beast Boy: "It could happen…"

Both Cyborg and Robin entered the main hub of Pavilion and looked a little disturbed.

Cyborg: "Man… Whoever this Steinman guy is, he certainly had a lot of time in his hands. Scared to see what he does with real people."

Robin though looked to the blood around the area and spotted another vox recording nailed next to the gurney. Curious, he pushed play and could hear the voice of Steinman on it.

 _"Adam presents new problems for the professional. As your tools improve, so do your standards. There was a time, I was happy enough to take off a wart or two, or turn a real circus freak into something you can show in the daylight. But that was then, when we took what we got, but with Adam… the flesh becomes clay. What excuse do we have not to sculpt, and sculpt, and sculpt until the job is done?"_

The recording stopped as Robin thought of what was on it.

Robin: "By the way it sounded, I fear he had already done some works with his clients, but not in a good way."

Starfire listened to the recording and didn't like the sound of it.

Starfire: "This Adam, can turn the skin into clay? I do not understand. It seems a bit far fetched in sculpting the human skin."

Raven then went next to her and explained about that part.

Raven: "As disturbing as it is, the part of clay is true. Remember, Wonder Woman was created from clay and sand when she was born. So why not everyone else have a simple, yet artistic way in surgery."

Robin looked to the others and told them to get back on track.

Robin: "Guys, focus. We have to get to the surgery wing in order to get to Steinman. Let's hope he doesn't have the key with him."

They then left that little art on the wall and headed to surgery, following the signs that lead to that area. When they entered the main hall, they could see that the place is a mess with gurneys, trashcans, and other random objects scattered on the floor, along with multiple dead bodies. They saw this, as Starfire knew what happened.

Starfire: "It appears that there was s struggle in this area of the room."

Cyborg: "That or those that wanted to get out and got killed in the process. Steinman certainly has a reputation in butchering people. Just don't feel like being one of those people."

Raven peer her eyes to the hybrid grunted to herself.

Raven: "Says the person who is half metal…"

Robin ignored them and told them to keep moving.

Robin: "C'mon, the surgery wing is this way. Let's follow the signs and we'll be there as soon as possible."

As they were walking, Beast notices something and told everyone about it.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Dudes… Don't look now, but someone is watching us."

They all heard the changeling and looked around to see what he was looking at. They then spotted a camera looking to them and starring at them.

LM: "Huh… A security camera… How interesting…"

Terra watched it and figured it all out.

Terra: "Guess we now know why Ryan knows we're in his city. He's watching and hearing us like his eyes and ears. How do we approach this?"

The rebel heard her and knew what to do.

LM: "Leave that to me…"

He slowly approached the camera and looked right at it while the camera looked to him.

* * *

In the private office of Ryan, he was watching the screen to see what the Titans next moves are. He soon notice LM walking up to the camera and looked to it. He got curious and wondered what he's going to do. LM just simply smiled at the camera and gave a quick wave for a hello. But then his smile faded and went to an angry look while he gave the camera a quick finger and then used his other hand to take the pistol out and fired right at the camera. One quick shot, and the camera was destroyed through the lens and the screen got static. Ryan saw this and was quiet about all of this, yet angry.

Andrew Ryan: "So that's how it's going to be. Very well… I will teach you what happens when you cross with me."

He soon pushed the button on the desk and two things happened. For one, a microphone with a short stand came up through the opened compartment of the desk. For two, a camera came down and lowered to his face. Fixing his suit and tie, he's ready to teach those Titans a lesson they will never forget.

* * *

At the same time, LM put his pistol away and looked to the damaged camera with the lens broke. Raven soon approached him and asked about what he just did.

Raven: "Was that really necessary?"

The rebel Titan turned to her and explained that it was what's best.

LM: "Well, if Andrew Ryan is watching us, he must be watching our every move and is trying to piece together where we're going. We can't let him get one step ahead of us."

Robin soon joined in and is in agreement.

Robin: "I could agree with LM. Ryan is looking for us under a microscope. One false move and he'll pull what he has to eliminate us. We have to make sure that he doesn't get the drop on us. Let's hurry."

The team kept following the signs as they went right, passing through storage and a hall leading to the recovery rooms. Once they reached the other end. There was a two staircase that leads to the lower levels, where the dentistry and Plasmid testing is located. But in the middle is a bridge where it leads to a door with a sign over it that says, _'Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals'_ with two signs that said, _'Surgical Savings'_ on the sides. There were two pillars that showed four TVs buckled in and they were on, but static as well. Seeing this door, the Titans were relieved and knew that they were near.

Robin: "This must be the place, Steinman's hideout. Now let's find him and get that access key. Keep your guard up though. I don't know what this doctor is capable of."

LM just smirked and prepped his machine gun ready for an assault.

LM: "Well we're taking on a doctor bent on killing his patience. Not like we faced any whackos before. This will be a piece of cake."

Just when the team was about to enter the wing, they heard an immediate ding throughout the building followed by a female announcer.

 _"Attention: And now an emergency broadcast message brought to you by Andrew Ryan."_

The TV switched from static to a Please Stand By screen before switching to a live broadcast feed of Ryan's face. The Titans stopped what they're doing as they looked up to the monitors to see what he wants this time. Yet they were unaware of someone coming out from the side.

Andrew Ryan: _"Citizens of Rapture. I am quite pleased of the recovery our city has gone through after the Civil War. However, I am sad to say that our attempts to rebuild our city will be put on hold. For just recently a small group of Parasites have infiltrated our Rapture and has already wreaked havoc when coming here. These photos will show you what we are up against."_

His face was then switched with pictures of the team when they entered the city. One by one, they were shown from entering the Welcoming Center, then the attack of the splicers, to when they fought the Big Daddy, and surviving the hoard before Atlas's men rescued them.

Andrew Ryan: _"These parasites are called themselves the Teen Titans. And though they are young, they do possess powers and abilities no one has ever seen. When they arrived in Rapture, they have already taken innocent lives and took down a Big Daddy very few have accomplished. They are as ruthless and cunning as they are wise and must be stopped."_

They group heard him say those words and didn't like the sound of it.

Terra: "That's not good."

Andrew Ryan: _"Anyone who can bring them to me, dead or alive, will receive 1,000 pounds of Adam for each of them. Be vigilant! The future of Rapture depends on it!"_

The message soon ends as the team now found out that they are marked as dead men. Beast Boy though looked down and saw someone he didn't expect. It looked like a male doctor with a dirty uniform and messed up hair that was walking out of a room looking for some fresh meat. It would seem that he stopped and watched the message as it played out. He soon looked down to the team and saw the familiar faces of the pictures. BB then swallowed a lump and knew it was bad.

Beast Boy: "No, it's a whole lot worse!"

The doctor snarled behind his surgical mask and pounded on the tile floor with his pipe, ready to kill.

"The Adam is mine!"

He soon charged in and screamed while dragging the pipe on the floor. The group backed up as Cyborg armed his cannon. The doctor then brought his pipe up and was ready to strike mercifully. But that was before Cy charged his cannon and fired a pulse blast, pushing him back and sending him through a wall, killing him in instance. The hybrid sighed and was glad that was over with. But then, they heard screams and rebel yells all around them as they all grouped together in a circle and didn't like the sound of it.

LM: "And Ryan has rattled the monkey cages…"

Soon enough, they could see shadows through the lights, followed doctors and nurses in bloody up uniforms with melee weapons and guns in their hands. The team saw them fast approaching as they got their powers and weapons up for a fight.

LM: "Well, this is just perfect. What now, Robin…?"

Robin got his Bo staff at the ready and told them what to do.

Robin: "We hold them off until they retreat. Let's make it quick everyone. We can't let this hold us back. Titans, GO!"

Soon enough, the group charged in and took on the splicers that were surrounding them. At the same time, the speakers around the hospital blared up and played, _'Bei Mir Bits du Schon'_ played by The Andrews Sisters as the group fought with the music in the background. Robin faced three of the splicers as they had their bats and pipes out with a twisted way in welcoming them to the hospital.

"You need to make an appointment with us before you head to the hospital, boy!"

Robin got his Bo staff out and spinned it around before doing a quick pose and snarky remark.

Robin: "Sorry, but I took a tour of your place and it doesn't look sanitary."

The three splicers got angry over that and charged in to take him out. Robin was prepared as he used his staff and his moves to block all three of their attacks and pushed them back. They charged in again to see if they could succeed a second time. Robin though saw this and could tell that they are the rush types, as he knows how to take them out. Using his staff as a vault pole, he launched himself in the air as the three missed them with one swing. He went to the other side and before landing, did a spinning back kick and took them out in one move. Landing on the ground, he looked up and saw a few more splicers getting their weapons out and were planning to fire on him. He then took three flash disks out and threw them in three different ways. Those disks ignited in their faces as they blinded them temporarily. Once they were out, he charged in with his staff and went on the attack.

As he was battling, Cyborg and Beast Boy were back to back as they had a small group of nurses and surgeons surrounding them.

"What is this? Some freaks that are in desperate need of surgery?"

"Sure looks that way. Look at them! One of them is half metal and the other is green on everything! They are in desperate need of our expertise!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's put them under the knife and see what makes them tick."

They raised their Tommy guns and long blades so they can start their little operation. Both the hybrid and the changeling looked to situation and then each other, ready for take them all on.

Cyborg: "BB! Back to back!"

Beast Boy looked to him and knew what he meant.

Beast Boy: "Way ahead of you!"

He turned into a bear and roared right at them. Cyborg then lifted his arms up and fired his arms, flying towards the first few. The two splicers got knocked out and the arms came back and reattach themselves to the hybrid. Her hands soon open up and turn them into his sonic blasters, pushing the others in quick succession. Beast Boy then charged in and made a mad charge at them. The enemy fired their weapons in hoping to take down their large target. He soon swerved left and right while avoiding the bullets. With a quick shove, he pushed them all down as they toppled on the floor. The rest quickly recovered and aimed their weapons at him. With a quick swipe with the claws, he was able to slice their weapons in half while giving the splicers deep lacerations on their faces and chests.

Not far from them, Terra was on the defensive as she used the club she obtained to block each attack from the splicers left and right. She soon ducked down and rolled under last swing. Getting back up, she swung and knocks the splicer down on the floor. Turning around, she saw the front end of the pistol as one of the splicers aimed it right at her face.

"End of the line, missy… Didn't know what you were planning, but you have forgotten the one valuable lesson. Never bring a pipe to a gun fight…"

Terra looked to this in complete fear as she realized that she was in serious trouble. But then, she spotted some rocky debris close by near his position, all of which she would use with her earth powers. With a smirk, she decided to tell him something else.

Terra: "And you forgot a lesson of your own."

The splicer raised an eyebrow and was a little confused with that.

"Oh really… And what's that?"

That's when her fist tightened, and she said it.

Terra: "Never bring a gun to an Earth bending fight!"

With a quick flick of her hand, the boulders she spotted glowed a yellow outline and shook a little. They soon levitated and flew quickly right at the splicer. He looked on a little confused and didn't know what that meant.

"Huh…?"

He soon felt something coming and turned a little too late as a boulder hit him and pushed him right to the wall, flattening him to death. Terra looked on and was successful with what she did.

Terra: "Sheesh, with modified enhancements in their bodies, their brains aren't that sharp."

But when she said that, three more splicers came from behind and aimed their machine guns at her, wanting to take her by surprise. But just as they were going to fire, a bunch of gurneys came out of nowhere and they were encased in a black aurora. They hit them in the head and knocked them down in one hit. Terra could hear that and turned around to see the three falling to the floor and was out like a light. She was confused by this and wondered what happened to them. But then, she turned to see Raven standing there with her eyes glowing white and her arms reached out with her hands glowing black. Once she was done, her hands and eyes returned to normal and had her hands on her hips with a bit of a glare on her face.

Raven: "Next time, make sure that there is no one around you before you celebrate your victory."

Looking back to see the three unconscious bodies and looked to Raven with an awkward laugh.

Terra: "Although I could be wrong…"

As for LM, he holding his side of splicers as well as he used his newly acquired Tommy gun to do some work. The splicers were firing their pistols and Tommy guns as him as he was running from the barrages. In slow motion, he made a jump and was upside down in the air, with each bullet that's around him. Taking aim, he fired a bunch of shots at them and some of them hit the first few and killed them on contact. Once he was right side up he landed on his rear and slid on the floor, taking cover behind a small bit of wall that has wilted flowers on it. The bullets ricocheted on the walls and took out the flowers, but LM had his back to the wall and could tell that it was getting tough. The splicers continued to fire as the female nurse told him to come out.

"Come on out big boy and take your medicine…!"

LM heard it and didn't like how it sounded. He needs to take them all out and quick before things get extremely complicated. That's when he remembered the canned like grenades Atlas's gunsmith gave him and took it out. Now all he needed is a way to light it up. Digging into the jacket pocket and got his lighter out, he lit it up and placed it on the fuse wire. Letting it touch, the fuse lit and was ready to toss it. He flung it over the cover and it flew to the splicers, letting it land to the floor and rolled to them. One of the splicers saw it and told everyone to run.

"Grenade! Scatter!"

The group ran to get away from the grenade. But it exploded they got the blunt of it. Once they were injured, LM got out of cover and fired his gun at them, killing them on contact. He was pleased with his job, but there was more trouble coming his way. He soon turned around to get back to the fight. Just then, a splicer was in front of him and was swinging his pipe. LM quickly backed up and avoids the hit and jumped over the garden barricade, trying to avoid it. But there was another splicer on the other side to take him out.

"Nowhere to go, boy!"

LM felt that coming and repositioned himself, and grabbed him by the neck, and delivered an RKO out of nowhere. Once he took him out, he got up and got his pistol out and fired the other splicer at the top of the head. Once they were all dead, he sighed and was in a bit of a relief.

LM: "Man, you splicers aren't the bright of the bunch. I've seen Merovingian's henchmen that are more cunning than you."

He then spotted more splicers coming through the woodworks and decided to take them all out. Taking his shotgun out, her fired away at those close range and killed them through their chests.

Close to the entrance of the surgery wing, Starfire was in the air and was using her starbolts to shoot down the splicers charging at her. One hit, two hits, three hits, four. She was pretty much on a role. That is until more splicers came out of the woodworks and completely overwhelmed her. Soon enough, they jumped up and brought her down to the floor, piling her and keeping her down.

"We got her! We got the parasite!"

"Hold her down! Don't let her escape!"

Star was being held down and was getting angry over it. So much so, that her eyes were glowing fury green. Immediately, she uses her eyebeams and used them to piece them through the hearts one by one. By the time she got them all, a huge green ball came out and in the pile and pushed all the splicers out of the way. In the middle, Starfire stood up with her arms out, using all of her power to get some breathing room. The moment she calmed down, she looked around and was relieved that she was in the clear. Course, she didn't notice the door opening and someone was sneaking up from behind her back. She soon looked around and wondered if anyone else is coming in. She immediately got her answer as she felt someone grabbing her from behind and injected her with a sedative to the neck. She started to struggle as her eyes were glowing. What it was is that it was Dr. Stainman who has gotten his next patient.

Dr. Steinman: "Shh… It's going to be okay... Go to sleep… It will all be over soon… Sleep…"

Starfire kept on struggling, but the sedative was quickly affecting her body. Her eyes started to get tired as the glow started to fade. Almost immediately, she was fast asleep as her body was completely limp. Steinman held her like a bride and was pleased with his new prey.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh my… Look at you… You are such a delicate angel. But you're not as perfect as I would envision. I do believe it's time I make you as beautiful."

As he got his patient, the rest of the team was too distracted with what's left of the splicer hoard. Robin took out some exploding disks and tossed them at the group firing long range as they exploded to push them back. Raven used her shield to deflect the bullets trying to hit her and Cyborg. The hybrid though opened his shoulder blades and fired his rockets right at the splicers. Those said rockets phased through the shield and flew towards the group, blowing them up on contact and killing them in an instant. Terra and Beast Boy tag teamed and used their powers and abilities to take down the splicers on their end. Beast Boy went all Rhino and went through those that have melee weapons and while Terra lifted her glowing hands up to create a barrier that blocks off the splicers using their pistols and carbines. The splicers were a little pissed off as they were planning to get out of the barricades to fire back. But that was short lived as they got shot in the head by a shotgun blast by LM, as he was running to those people to flipped and spin, getting close enough to take them down. As soon as the group finished with the fight, they returned to the center of the hospital while the bodies of the splicers were strewn across the floor. The group saw the aftermath and was relieved by the thing that they have done.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Something tells me that Ryan wants us all dead!"

LM peeked to him and gave him the 'No Shit' look."

LM: "Oh really…? And what gave THAT away?!"

Robin though could see the bad blood boiling and calmed everyone down.

Robin: "Enough, you two. I don't want you fighting over this. But Beast Boy does have a point. Ryan has marked us as wanted teens. We have to get to Port Neptune and get Atlas and his men out of the city before we can find the person that sent that distress signal."

As he said that, Raven looked around and noticed that someone was missing from the group. She soon turned to the others and asked about it.

Raven: "Hey! Has anyone seen Starfire? I don't see her with us."

They all noticed she wasn't around and checked the main hub to see if she's near. That's when Terra looked to the entrance to the surgery wing and spotted something, pointing to it.

Terra: "Uh… I think I found her."

Everyone turned to the Earth bender and then to where she was pointing. It was then that they found Starfire being carried by Steinman and she was out like a light. Robin saw this and was afraid of this. So he immediately went after the doctor while screaming her name.

Robin: "Starfire!"

The team soon followed as they were rushing to the entrance where Steinman was entering. The doctor heard him and turned around to see the team heading for him. He smirked behind his surgeon mask and decided to stop them.

Dr. Steinman: "Sorry, but surgery is closed for the day. Come back and make an appointment first thing tomorrow morning!"

He went behind his pocket and took a grenade can out and threw it up to the top of the sign. Robin saw this and told everyone to fallback.

Robin: "Get back!"

The group saw this as well and did what the Titan leader has said. Raven quickly formed a black bubble shield and protected them. At the same time, the grenade hit the sign and blew up, causing a cave in as metal and debris blocked the passage where Steinman was and the sign toppled over and short-circuited, flashing on and off. Once that was over with, Raven let the shield down as the team surveyed the damage.

LM: "Well, that's just great… Starfire has been taken and our only way to Steinman is blocked off. What are we going to do?"

Cyborg analyzed the wreckage with his red eye and knows how to take care of it.

Cyborg: "Looks like the structure is weakened by the blast. Could be easy to break through with my cannon."

He lifted his arm up and armed up his cannon, charging it up completely. Before he could fire, Robin noticed something and headed to the hybrid's side, lowering his cannon.

Robin: "Not so fast, Cyborg. Look!"

Cy looked to the door as well and noticed a bit of leakage on the walls and ceiling.

Cyborg: "What's that?"

Robin: "Salt water… Looks like the ocean surface is next to that building and the explosion must've damaged the wall and ceiling around it."

Cyborg turned to him and wondered about that.

Cyborg: "And what does that mean?"

The Titan leader turned to him and explained of the situation.

Robin: "It means that that area is on the verge of bursting. If we hit it one more time…"

Terra heard this and finished with what he's saying.

Terra: "The whole hospital will flood and we'll be in the middle of it."

Robin nodded, knowing this situation has started to become grave. Beast Boy looked to the damaged entrance and asked what's the next course of action.

Beast Boy: "So now what do we do now?"

Robin thought this and decided to make a call.

Robin: "Now, we need to get an honest opinion."

He opened his communicator as he contacted Atlas. Once Atlas's face is on the screen, he explained the problem.

Robin: "Atlas, we got a serious situation."

Atlas: _"What is it? Did you find Stainman?"_

Robin: "Not yet, but Starfire's been taken."

Atlas's face was in a bit of shock and asked who did it.

Atlas: _"What? Taken? By who?"_

Robin thought of who took the Tamaranean and explained as much as possible.

Robin: "We don't know… It looked like one of those surgeons in the hospital, only draped in a lot of blood and has that horrifying look. He took Starfire to the same surgery wing we were suppose to go into."

Atlas heard that and realized whom he was speaking about.

Atlas: _"Bloody Hell… That was Steinman you saw, boyo! It's obvious that he must've taken your girl to work on perfecting his craft. And trust me, when he grabs a woman into his den, he won't rest until he either makes it perfect, or extremely worse. You better go after him and stop him before he cuts her up!"_

Beast Boy though got to Robin's side and spoke of the bad news.

Beast Boy: "Yeah… About that… You see, Stainman blew up the entrance to the surgery wing and blocked our way through. So FYI…"

Atlas heard that and groaned heavily.

Atlas: _"Well that's just perfect. Give me spell, I'll find another way to the surgery wing."_

The group waited for a little bit as Atlas checked on alternative route. After what felt like forever, Atlas came through and found a way.

Atlas: _"Okay… I spoke to Felix on the situation and he told me that there's an alternative path to Steinman's den."_

Robin heard that and was pleased with the news.

Robin: "Great! What is it?"

Atlas: _"There's a waiting lounge on the right side of Medical Pavilion that is used for clients to wait for Steinman or some other surgeon. It will get you pass the blockage and back to the main path in no time. The problem is that there are rumors that other medical professions locked that door during the war and Steinman starting to loose it and got obsessed with perfection. But you better start checking the door that leads straight to the waiting lounge."_

Robin heard that and decided to take that option.

Robin: "Got it. We'll contact you as soon as we get to surgery and Steinman."

Atlas: _"You better hurry up. If I know Stainman, he likes to take his time working on his craft."_

He soon turned the communicator off and looked to the team for more orders.

Robin: "All right Titans, we found an alternative path to surgery. Let's head to the waiting lounge close by and get to Steinman as quickly as possible."

Everyone nodded as Robin went ahead to lead the team to the alternative path. But as they were leaving, Robin had the one thought in his head.

Robin: "Hang on Starfire… I'm coming for you…"

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter seven of BioTitans. Before you all start to complain, let me say that Starfire would be all right. Course you have to wait for the following chapter to see. Stainman wouldn't kill her entirely, just prep for the surgery. Trust me, you will know it in the following chapter. The next one though will be the team trying to get to the alternative path and had to go through the entire hospital to get to one location. It is hilarious. Stay tune and find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	8. Dental Funeral

**Okay… I know you want to reach the next chapter of this story. But I need to get some things off my chest before I start. This is of course going to be a bit of a rant regarding what transpired recently. So if you don't want to read my personal thoughts on the issue, feel free to skip down to the story that doesn't have the bold font. I do not want a flame wars all over the review page.**

 **Now that that's out of the way… So the election was over and… sigh… I didn't think that it had gone down to this. Giving that we had eight years of Obama Care, a couple of near dept ceilings, a government shutdown, and the rise of Isis, I was kind of hoping for a president that can do a better job then the last president. But now that it's over, I feel very upset over the whole thing. Giving that after eighteen full months, I never thought that the day that someone like Donald Trump would run for president.**

 **Now, I don't want to say whose side I'm on and not telling whom I voted for. I don't want to make enemies on both sides. And trust me when I'm saying this, having Clinton as the next president meant that we would have another four years of the Obama Administration, if worse another eight tops. But let's be brutally honest, Donald Trump, a business entrepreneur and celebrity that has no knowledge or experience in politics, it's a Hell of a lot worse.**

 **I mean, just look at the guy and how he's running his campaign up till the election. All of his promises and ideas when he becomes a president. Building a wall in Mexico to let Mexico pay for it and telling everyone that all Mexicans young and old are drug dealers, criminals, and rapists. He asked for an official ban on Muslims entering the country, which will make the Isis terrorists organization situation worse. Making fun of women, disabled, and a few others. That 3 A.M. twitter. The guy is a complete screw loose. And now he's going to be our next president of the U.S. after what he said and did.**

 **I get it, we needed a change and maybe a new Republican president would make a difference. There were 13 or 16 candidates that want to run as our next president whether they are Ted Cruz or Jeff Bush. But no one didn't decided on those candidates as they were solely focusing on Trump and going for him all the way. And these are the same type of people that, and this is my own personal thought, choose Obama to be a president just because he's a black man. And now most of the states choose Trump to be the next president, because he's a celebrity. Let me say one thing, running for president is a serious responsibility and you need to have the political experience in understanding what our country is going through. Trump doesn't have those experiences and thinks that if this is an easy job, everyone can do it. Hell, I assume the reason why he decided to be the president is just because of the publicity stunt, to have his face on the camera. And that's what Trump is, an attention getter.**

 **Groan…**

 **Look, I know it's early to say what he's going to do since he's inaugurated. But I just want to put my own honest opinion on this surprising turn of events, giving that the news media and other officials believed that Clinton would win this election. Not that I'm saying I'm with Clinton, quite the opposite. It's just that a huge majority of people, mostly white giving the center of the states, went for Trump the most. Though I am against what Trump said and would do when he takes the Oval Office, I don't want to take part of the protests that is going on right now. I do believe it's safe to say that we might have to get use to a billionaire in charge of a country. But if he does something that is a complete risk or anything that is against the constitution and country, I will be there saying to everyone, _'I told you so.'_**

 **Now that I got that out of my system, let us get back to this story.**

 **The last chapter was a little bit slow as I only got two reviews and almost a hundred hits. Still, it's enough to continue with the story in any way possible. Course one reviewer, MRAY 4TW said that I spoiled the part of Starfire. At which case, I apologize for that slip up. I guess that when I did that end, I'm always afraid of readers giving me heat over things such as this, so I tried to ease them to prevent any negative claims. So it was my bad on my end. I'll try to keep the spoilers to a minimum as there are more surprises coming in this story. You did however managed to piece together a few side stories scattered across this Fanfiction. I'm sure you all know where I'm going with all of this. Also, I get that the Titans killing is wrong, even though that the citizens of Rapture are crazed Adam addicted splicers. But let me clear something out of this. When I did my Doomed Titans story, I gave them the motive that in order to survive Hell, they have to fight through it, even if it means taking lives. And that's what Rapture is, fighting for survival. If you read Doomed Titans, than maybe you can see where I was going with it.**

 **On this chapter of BioTitans, the team must find a way to get to Steinman and stop him from turning Starfire into another one of his works. However, they will be experiencing set back after set back, as they try to get to the alternate path. What will they have to face? That is something you need to read for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans for the Bioshock franchise.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dental Funeral

'The trouble is, you think you have time.'  
Buddha

Somewhere, outside the Medical, two individuals were walking down the narrow corridor that's filled with leaky pipes and disrepair walls. Those two were Jack and Delta as they were ordered by this Elizabeth to take the alternate path to the Pavilion. As they were walking, Delta groaned in a whale of a hum as it was getting annoyed by the walk. Jack gave a deep sigh, turning to him and sees that it was getting impatient.

Jack: "Easy there big boy. Don't get too worked up. We're almost reaching Medical Pavilion. Just hang on for a few more seconds."

He turned back and kept going straight to their goal. Delta soon followed as it groaned again, meaning to ask of the reason why they were heading to the hospital. Jack turned back, knowing that he was asking about that.

Jack: "Look Delta, I don't like Elizabeth's ideas as much as you do. But she wants us to keep a close watch on this group and make sure they are following what she wants them to do. Don't know why she wants us to look after them and not bring them to her, but it is her orders."

Delta groaned a bit more and was still unsure of this. Jack quickly turned to him and decided to stop its argument.

Jack: "Okay… What's really going on with you? Ever since Elizabeth and Tennebaum partnered me with you, you have been very negative the whole way through. Is this because you are looking for your Little Sister?"

Delta remained quite and responded only with a small nod. Jack rolled his eyes around and told him that it was impossible.

Jack: "Listen, you have been awakened from your near death experience for the past ten years and you have been going on your search for her for some time. You don't know if this girl of yours is still around. For all I know, she could be dead after you have fallen. Or worse, she would've become one of those abominations that patrol the city. Ehh… Just the thought of facing those things gives me the creeps."

He turned his head away and was completely disturbed at how these bigger Little Sisters are portrayed. Looking back, Delta was starring at him and its porthole was starting to glow red. Realizing what he just said, he decided to clam the metal daddy down.

Jack: "Wait, wait. Don't think about it. I didn't mean to say it like that. There is a small chance that she is still alive. But there is also a possibility that she's not. Just don't give up on her, okay. I'm certain that she's around."

Delta still kept quiet as the porthole was slowly loosing it's red color and returned to green. Jack sighed and was relieved that he was able to get out of that situation. They soon started to walk down the hall and were slowly making their way towards a maintenance door that's in front of them. When they were in, they could see that they were at the second floor balcony of hospital with multiple doors that lead to the recovery rooms and posters promoting more of Steinman's offers were plastered on the walls. There was even gurneys laying on the floor and scribbling on the top and bottom that says, _'Stay Away… Steinman Kills…'_ Looking on, Jack knew where they are.

Jack: "Hmm… If I were to guess, we must be at the Medical Pavilion."

Delta peeked to the side and groaned a bit when Jack got a wild guess on what it said.

Jack: "It was a lucky guess. Now let's find this team Elizabeth want us to keep track of. Let's hope we don't get too distracted on-"

Just as he was about to finish, the two heard a huge explosion followed by a loud screech of a little girl screaming the one word.

"Daddy!"

Delta heard this and rushed ahead, pushing Jack out of the way to get to the voice. He just watched on and groaned to himself.

Jack: "sigh… Here we go again."

He then got his Tommy gun out and went after it. Delta immediately turned to the right and was on the balcony of the second floor to see something that was heart wrenching. On the main floor, it could see a huge group of splicers in doctor and nurses uniforms was surrounding another little sisters with a Big Daddy already killed by them and was laying on the corridor with glass smashed through. The girl was cowering while the splicers felt proud of their work.

"Wo-Ho! I told you that plan would work! Luring that dumb brute to our trap, it didn't see it coming."

Some of them hear this and groaned by his ego.

"We get it Paul, you're a genius. Don't get too worked up on it a second try."

"Yeah, just because the trap was sprung doesn't mean that it will work a second try. Those Big Daddies might be dumb, but they aren't easily fooled."

The splicer that set up the trap just smirk to his comrades and told them that it still works.

"Whatever the case, we were able to take that metal Daddy down and a nifty prize out of it. A stomach full of Adam from this brat. Let's harvest it and split it for all of us to share."

He soon turned to the frightened girl and gestured her to come over.

"Come here, little girl. We won't bite…"

The Little Sister was not easily fooled as she scurried back in fear. The nurse splicer looked to this and could tell that she wasn't interested in coming to them.

"Looks like the runt isn't interested in coming to us. Maybe a little encouragement will do the trick."

The nurse then approached her and took out a lollipop to bring her in.

"Here you go, precious. I got a nice and tasty lollipop with your name on it. I know you want that sweet tooth."

The girl looked to this lollipop and was tempted to get her hands on it. But she knows it was a trap as well as she knew that they would still get her. So she slowly backed up and didn't want to get that treat. Another doctor splicer was getting annoyed and decided to do things his way.

"Oh, I had enough of this crap. Let me handle this!"

He soon took out a switchblade knife and makes a slow approach.

"Get over here you little puppet. I really need that Adam and I need it now!"

He stomped towards the girl and was ready to cut her opened. The girl screamed and turned to run away, but he managed to get a hold of her as he decided to put an end to it.

"You're not going anywhere bitch. Now hold still so I can grab that slug out of your stomach!"

The girl struggled and tried to escape, but it was to no avail. As the struggle was going on, Jack and Delta looked on at the scene and couldn't believe that it went down to that.

Jack: "Great… Another Little Sister in trouble. I swear, all these girls tend to run into trouble when splicers are involved. Though I got to admit, they did managed to take a Big Daddy down. Never really thought that they could bring it down so easily."

Delta looked to him and looked a little annoyed by that. He soon turned to it and realized the mistake he made.

Jack: "No offence, but not all Daddy's can get defeated easily if they are strongly outnumbered. Sigh… Might as well rescue this little one. We can't have one of the girls get killed by these bastards. I just hope that this team Elizabeth is having us watch for could still be around when we're done. You ready?"

He lifted his Tommy rifle out and loads it up while one of his hands started to catch fire intentionally. Delta simply lifted its drill up and spin it around violently. Knowing that they're ready, Jack looked down and was ready for another rescue attempt.

Jack: "All right, let's do this."

Soon enough, the two jumped over the balcony railing and rocketed down to the splicers, ready to take them down swift and quickly.

* * *

As the fight started, the Teen Titans were heading to the waiting lounge and were in a hurry. For one, they were suppose to head to Port Neptune to get to the Smuggler's Hideout. But giving the lockdown is in place; they have to get the genetic key from Steinman to leave the hospital. But when Ryan marked them as wanted suspects and the splicers attacking them, Starfire was caught by the doctor and took her to his workshop to begin the operation. And with their way to the surgery wing blocked off, the alternate path they must take has to be the waiting lounge that connected between the main lobby and surgery. So that's where they are going, walking down to the waiting lounge to get to Steinman and save Starfire for whatever he was planning. After a bit of walking, they reached the door with the sign over it says, _'lounge'_. See this, Robin nodded and told everyone that they're here.

Robin: "That must be the place, the waiting lounge. Now we can get to Steinman and save Starfire."

Raven turned to him and asked him if there's a worse case scenario.

Raven: "And if we don't reach Starfire in time."

Robin though shoved that thought out of his head and remained focused.

Robin: "We will reach her in time. Steinman won't harm her even if he can. But if he does hurt her, he'll pay deeply."

Beast Boy then approached the door to see if it's opened. But when he did, it didn't open at all.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Hate to break it to you guys, but it looks like the door is locked.

Robin turned to him and was in a bit of a shock.

Robin: "What?"

The changeling looked to him and explained it again.

Beast Boy: "I said the door is locked. We can't get in the lounge to get to the doctor!"

Robin groaned to himself and rubbed the temples of his head.

Robin: "Perfect… Just as I thought things couldn't get complicated, this happens."

Cyborg shrugged it off and decided to solve it.

Cyborg: "Step aside. I'll handle it."

He soon armed his cannon and charged it up to fire. That is until LM came in and retort something.

LM: "Sure… Fire a cannon into the door without the repercussions of what will happen after. Like if you punch that laser through the wall and it would cause the water to burst out and drown all of us entirely."

Cyborg soon heard that and realized what's he in for. He soon powered down his cannon and gave off a deep sigh.

Cyborg: "Okay… Guess you have a really good point."

Raven scratched his head and wondered what to do now.

Raven: "So, now what? If we can't burst through the door and cause the hospital to drown, what shall we do?"

Terra looked around and noticed what looked like a Vox audio log next to the door and was curious about it.

Terra: "Maybe that audio log could help us out."

She soon approached the log and picked it up, wondering about what's in it. Mashing play, the recorder started and someone on the log was speaking.

 _'So, most of the top medical professions decided to keep certain access keys to keep most of the hospital on lockdown. Giving how the war has broke out and there is no end in sight, Medical Pavilion will be one of the facilities in the city that will be locked down to help preserve the injured and sick. But giving that Steinman has completely lost his mind; we can't take the risk in having him go through different sections of Pavilion and rounding up patients for him to work on. So each of us decided to keep the keys to ourselves and not have the doctor get anywhere near our offices. We got everything arranged right now. Keith will have the genetic keys for Twilight Gardens and Eternal Flames. Yolang will be in charge of the dentistry departments and storage. And I'll be having the keys for both the Kure-All and the waiting lounge. It will make things simple, as it will keep Medical Pavilion secure. However, giving how long this war will take, there's no telling when the inmates are running the asylum. God help us if things could get far worse then this.'_

The recorder stopped as the team heard what this person said.

Beast Boy: "So, some people tried to keep order in this hospital. Heh… Look how well that went."

Cyborg lifted his hand up and remembered what this person said.

Cyborg: "Now hold on Beast Boy, this person on the recording said that he has the key to the waiting lounge. If he has that key, if could mean that we can finally get to the room. Course that would mean that we have to look for the key necessary to get in."

Robin rubbed his chin and decided on where to go.

Robin: "This guy did say that he has access to this _'Kure-All'_ place. Maybe we can get down there and check to see if he has the key to the waiting lounge."

LM approached him and spoke of the worse case scenario.

LM: "If this guy is alive or not insane. Giving how we faced those splicers, there's no telling if this guy could be a threat."

Robin turned to him and told him that they have to risk it.

Robin: "We have see. If he gets hostile, we'll handle it."

Looking to the wall, there was a sign glimmering through showed the lights that showed _'Plasmid Treatment'_ and _'Dentistry'_ downstairs. Seeing that, he decided to head down there and find it.

Robin: "Let's head on downstairs and find that access key to the place. No doubt that this Kure-All area could be there."

So the group headed on downstairs to make their way to the Kure-All station to find the key to the waiting lounge. As they reached the platform in the middle and below the bridge heading to the surgery wing, they turned to reach the bottom steps. They didn't realize that there was a poster of dentures with the title, _'Fontaine: Dandy Dentures!'_ with a sticker on it that says, _'Closed: By order of the Council'_. Once they headed down the lower steps, they've reached the lower level and walked straight to the hallway.

Robin: "Okay team, let's get this key and get to Steinman. We can't have anymore barriers blocking our way."

By the time he said it, he and the team stopped and realized that the hall is blocked off by what looks like icicles and snow. The Titan leader watched on in shock as Raven was feeling sarcastic.

Raven: "You were saying?"

Robin kept starring until he got extremely upset over this.

Robin: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me?! What is it with the city and all this blockage?! How did that even happen?!"

Cyborg looked down and noticed a toolbox covered in snow and saw another audio diary from within. Out of curiosity, he was able to pry it out of the box and hit the play button to let the recorder start. The team soon enough listened in as they heard someone with an Irish accent explaining about the maintenance issues within Medical Pavilion.

 _'Steinman, I know Medical Pavilion is your manor, but you might want to cogitate on this: ocean water is colder than a witch's tit. You don't heat the pipes, the pipes freeze. Pipes freeze, pipes burst. Then Rapture leaks. Now, I realize you're a posh sort of geezer, and, frankly, I don't give a toss if you piss or go fishing. But once Rapture starts leaking, the old girl's never gonna stop. And then I'll be sure to tell Ryan he's got you to thank.'_

The recording stopped as Cyborg figured out what went wrong.

Cyborg: "Looks like the whole city is in more disrepair then we imagined. With the war broke out and the city turned into distopia, guess no one cares about keeping the city maintained. If these pipes freeze up and burst, then this city would leak until it's completely flooded. Lucky these pipes didn't leak, or we would've had a problem."

Robin turned to him and told him that it doesn't matter.

Robin: "Though informative as it is, we still can't get to Stienman without the key to the waiting lounge. There's got to be another way in reaching the Kure-All."

LM looked around and noticed the remaining pipes that weren't busted by the frost. Using his sunglasses, the code started to trickle down is as he observes the world around him in Matrix code. Looking to this he spotted one set of pipes that connect high up to another section of the hospital. This pipe is specific because there some spark to it, meaning it going be used to heating the pipe. Noticing it, he found a way in getting through it.

LM: "I think I know a way through this predicament."

Robin turned to the rebel and wondered what he has in mind.

Robin: "Go on…"

LM turned to the leader and explained about it.

LM: "There's a set of pipe that goes up to a section of the building. By the looks of it, it seems like a heater pipe that goes to a furnace somewhere in the place. If we can find where these pipes go to, we might be able to find the furnace and turn the heat high enough to help melt the ice."

Robin heard this and could tell that he's in agreement with his teammate.

Robin: "Sounds like a plan, I like it. Let's check on the pipe to find this furnace."

Before Robin started to head on out, LM stopped him and told him that he got it.

LM: "Hold on Rob. As much as you are a great leader and understanding what's important, I do believe that it's best that I can handle it myself."

The team looked to him with confusion as Robin asked about it.

Robin: "Are you sure it would be a good idea? Splitting up like that after what happened when we came to Rapture?"

LM: "Well that was before we realized that the occupants have lost their minds. Now that we know what we're up against, I do believe it's best that I can handle it, well prepared and ready for a fight. Or do you really want all of us to go in together with crosshairs on our foreheads."

Robin thought this through and knew that it was going to be a risk. Even if they now know how dangerous the splicers are, he can't have one person taking care of things himself. He needs some help.

Robin: "Fine… I'll let you handle it, but you can't do it alone. You're going to need some help if you are to find the source of that pipe."

He turned to the rest of the Titans and wondered about whom to pick for the group. Looking to each member, he came up with a decision.

Robin: "Beast Boy, Terra, you will assist LM in finding the furnace."

The two turned to him and asked about that decision.

Beast Boy: "Us? Why did you choose us?"

Robin: "Because you two are the most trustworthy I can count on."

The two looked to each other and finds that to be very iffy.

Terra: "Right… You do realize that I was Slade's apprentice and tried to kill you, right."

Robin raised an eyebrow and reminded her about what he'd been through.

Robin: "And I was Slade's apprentice before you. And I know how it felt hurting those you trust and having them nearly killed with you doing nothing to save them."

Terra looked to him sheepishly and could understand what he had to go through.

Terra: "Oh right… How could I forget about that?"

As soon as that was sorted out, Robin finished with the orders.

Robin: "Cyborg, Raven, and I will wait here until the ice melts. Once you are done with your end of the mission, you wait for us at the entrance to the lounge until we get the access key. If we can handle that end, then we'll be able to get everything out of the way."

LM listened to the plan and was in agreement with his idea, turning to the two to follow him.

LM: "Sounds like a plan. C'mon you two, you're with me."

He soon turned around and walked away as the changeling and Earth bender watched on and was skeptic of this.

Beast Boy: "Argh… Why do we have to agree to this?"

Terra turned to him and answered his question.

Terra: "Maybe because we're pretty much a distraction."

Beast Boy nodded and was in deep agreement. The two soon followed the rebel Titan as they went back upstairs to find the furnace. LM used his shades to scan the code and trace the pipe to its source. As they reached the top steps, LM saw the pipe leading to a far off section of the pipe and removed his shades to see where it's leading them. Looking up, he could see a sign over the archway that says, _'Eternal Flames'_ , with a burning torch in the middle. Seeing this, he assumed where the pipe is located.

LM: "Hmm… Looks like the pipe leading to the furnace leads us straight to this Eternal Flames place."

The two saw this as well as Terra and was in agreement.

Terra: "Huh… A building that depicts the burning of people. How convenient…"

The three walked through the arch and made a turn to the left, noticing a poster to the right of another Steinman ad with more surgery photos of a woman with surgical scissors plastered on it. Beast Boy looked to this and got the chills over it.

Beast Boy: "Dude… This Steinman guy certainly has some issues, fear of what he's going to do to Starfire."

LM looked to the sign and thought of something he'd seen in the movies.

LM: "If there's one thing I learned in watching those Hostile movies you forced us to watch, it's that sickos like this doctor always bide his time before he tortures their victims. Starfire will be fine when we get there. Let's worry about getting that ice downstairs melted."

Looking to the left, he could see the door with another Eternal Flames sign that was slanted. Knowing this, he headed to the door and wait for it to open. But when it didn't he knew what it meant.

LM: "Great… Another locked door… This city certainly has a way in trolling us."

Beast Boy: "So now what do we do? Robin won't be happy about this."

Terra thought this through and remembered what one of the audio logs said.

Terra: "Hey, remember that log next to the entrance of the waiting lounge. That guy said that one of the people was in charge of the access keys to Eternal Flames. If we find this guy, we might get that key."

Beast Boy turned to her and asked how to do it.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Hate to brag Terra, but we don't know where we can find that guy, let alone if he's sane enough to give it to us."

Terra turned to him and remembered about the other place.

Terra: "Not quite… Remember that Keith is in charge of Twilight Gardens. Well, I did see a sign with a door on the left side that says it. Maybe he could be in there."

LM heard this and decided to take it.

LM: "That's very convenient. Let's check that area out."

The three soon left Eternal Flames and headed straight to the Twilight Gardens. After a bit of walking, they saw the area on their right side and turned there. From what they saw, it was a door that leads to another room with a sign that says, _'Twilight Gardens: Funeral Home'_ on the right while on the left is another message written in blood by Steinman that says, _'Adam denies us any excuse for not being beautiful'_. Seeing this, LM realized what it was.

LM: "Huh… So Twilight Gardens is actually a funeral home. That seems like my ally."

BB turned to him and was a little confused by that response.

Beast Boy: "Seriously, you have a thing with funerals. What type of freak are you?"

LM glared to him and explained about his family.

LM: "My father is a funeral director. I'm very familiar with the work experience. Course I don't go near where they prep the bodies. I mean, if you seen the Many Faces of Death, you know how disturbing that experience is."

Beast Boy heard that and shivered over the thought of that.

Beast Boy: "Oh… Thanks for that imagery. I would have nightmares of that for a while."

Terra heard them argue as she told them to get through with this.

Terra: "Let's worry about getting the key to Eternal Flames."

She and the other two soon walked down to the door to see if it's opened. Turned out, it didn't as it was locked in front of them. LM looked to this and didn't like it.

LM: "Another locked door… Why am I not surprised…?"

Terra was getting a little ticked off as well as she had her hands up.

Terra: "I have enough of this."

Her hands started to glow yellow as the building starting to shake a little. The two realized what she's planning as Beast Boy stopped her.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! Whoa! Terra, wait! Remember that we're in a closed space where this place might get flooded if we're not careful. Please don't do anything stupid."

Terra heard him and calmed down, lowering her glowing hands and powering down.

Terra: "Sorry, BB. Guess I was getting impatient over the fact that every place we go do is either locked or blocked off. It's getting frustrating now that this is locked. How are we going to get pass this now."

LM looked to see if there's anything of use to open. That's when he noticed a hole in the wall small enough to get an arm in. Looking to this, he approached the hole and saw what looked like the door control to open that door.

LM: "I think I have a way in getting in."

The two turned to the rebel and wondered what he is up to. He soon rolled up his jacket sleeve and showed off his hack tool to get in. Placing the transceiver into the end, he took aim and fired right at the control panel. Looking to the monitor on the base, he saw the arrow moving up and a couple of greens and reds on the monitor. He concentrated and hit the arrow on the green. After a couple of greens, he managed to gain access and the door immediately opened in front of them. LM looked to this and was pleased with the result.

LM: "Nothing like a little recon to help you get by. Let's get going."

He soon walked on ahead and entered the funeral parlor as the two other Titans starred blankly and snapped out of it, following him. As they got inside, they saw the front desk with a sign over it that spoke about prices of burials, coffins, urns, cremations, and other extra options. There were two separate rooms on both sides that lead to two chapels. One of which is blocked off by debris that was collapsed. And at the back end is a door leading to preparing dead bodies for funerals or cremations. Heading to the desk, LM looked around to see if anyone is around with Terra and Beast Boy went between him. Looking down, he could see a bell on the desk and gave it a quick ring. The changeling saw him do that and told him that it was a bad idea.

Beast Boy: "Dude, what are you doing?! You can't ring a bell in a city filled with nightmares. I sure this director has gone crazy like everyone else."

LM looked to him and told him that it was all right.

LM: "Relax… I got this. I'm certain this guy is around here, otherwise, why would he close this area off. If he's not, then I'm certain that the key to the other area is here."

He rang again and no one is around. Knowing this, he went on to the next plan, searching the front desk for the key. Looking around the desk, he noticed that there was nothing but booklets of the list of deceased and a cash register on the desk. But taking a deeper look, he spotted what looks like another vox recorder resting on the bottom shelf. He took it out and checked on the device to see it is still active. He soon pushed play and the recorder was playing the previous log.

 _'Damn Adam in my body. I know that there are some serious side effects if I use too much of it, but I didn't know that the damage is significantly worse. My body is a complete wreck while my mind is really hazy. Can't even remember the code I put to work in my preparation room in the back. Lucky I written the code and placed it in the coffin on the chapel to the right. But that would soon be forgotten if I keep using that damn substance. Maybe I can keep this recording at my desk so I can remember where the code is located. Better that then quick guessing the combination.'_

The audio recorder stopped as LM heard it. If the keycard is nowhere to be found, then that means the person in charge of the funeral could still have it. And since he's not at the parlor, then that would mean that he could be in the back. Looking to the door on the end, he decided to see if the guy is around. Terra and Beast Boy looked on and was a little confused by what he was trying to do.

Beast Boy: "Well… You found the key?"

The rebel Titan turned to him and gave him the good news, bad news scenario.

LM: "No, but I to believe I know where it is. I just need to get to the back room to see for myself."

He soon turned back and waited to see if the door is opened. Realizing that it's closed, he looked to the side to see what looks like a keypad combination with four numbers on a dial, all of which set to zero. Knowing this, he turned back to the two and asked them for a favor.

LM: "Can you do me a favor you two? Head to the right chapel and look for a code for the door?"

The two turned to him and was a little nervous over it.

Terra: "And why do we have to do that?"

LM: "Because I need to open the back room to find this key card."

The two turned to each other and gave each other some serious gulps. The two soon walked down to the chapel to the right and noticed a lone coffin on the stand with an easel holding a picture of the diseased and dried up flowers all around it. They journey through the toppled chairs and made it to the coffin with ease. Looking around, they could see nothing but a decaying corpse in a vampire like fashion. Beast Boy turned his head away and was disgusted by it.

Beast Boy: "Okay… It's official. If I want to be buried, I would prefer a closed casket then an open one."

Terra took a good look at the dead body and noticed something in it's closed hands. It looked like a piece of paper, as it was a bit crumpled.

Terra: "I think I found something."

Looking to this, she cautiously reached out and slowly peeled the stiff fingers out of it. She was disturbed by the fact that she had to agitate a dead body, but she has to make sure that she gets that paper out of its hands. After a bit of trying, she managed to open up the hand and snatched the paper from the dead body. Beast Boy was amazed by it as he asked about her bravery.

Terra: "Whoa… That was sick. How can you get by with something like that?"

The Earth bender turned to him and explained her history.

Terra: "Remember when I lost control of my powers from time to time before I met you? Yeah… I get use to gathering dead bodies after the messes I've made."

She soon looks down to the paper and noticed a set of numbers that read, _'0451'_.

Terra: "This must be the code for the back room. Got to admit, it was easier than I've expected. Normally, there would've been a trap that should've sprung by now."

Just then, a door at the corner opened up and the two looked up to see what it was. What they saw is a small storage room for clothes and the like, but at the door is a machine gun turret that turned on its flashlight and saw the two. Beast Boy looked to this and knew what she said.

Beast Boy: "Huh… You mean a trap like that?"

Terra blinked and realized the mistake she made.

Terra: "Uh… Yeah… That…"

Almost immediately, the gun started to fire and bullets came flying out of it. The two quickly ran to the coffin and jumped over it to get into cover from behind. The bullets soon rained all over them as they were trying not to get killed. As soon as the turret started, it stopped as it waited for the two to come out. Both Beast Boy and Terra realized it and wondered if it stopped.

Terra: "Did it give up on us?"

Beast Boy peeked and decided to check it out. When he peeked to the side, it started to fire again and sprayed more bullets at the coffin. Getting back to cover, he turned to his friend and told her that it was highly unlikely.

Beast Boy: "Nope. It didn't. Guess it only fires at us when we're out of the open."

Terra nodded as she tried to figure out how to stop that thing. Looking up and over the coffin, she saw the ceiling above it weakened and came up with a really good idea on how to take it out. That is until the bullets fired at her and she ducked down to not get hit. Turning to him, she told him what she had in mind.

Terra: "I got an idea. Just keep your head down."

The changeling nodded and was covered himself incase the whole building caved in. Terra took a deep breath and started to lift her arm up and her hand glowed yellow. The ground started to shake a little as the ceiling above the turret started to crack and fall, crushing it and breaking it apart. Once it was crushed, Terra calmed and the shaking stopped, letting herself take a break from it. Beast Boy felt the shaking stopped and looked up and to see the turret in pieces and the debris where the storage room was.

Beast Boy: "Well, that's the end of that. Let's get back to LM to give him the code."

The two started to get up and walk past the coffin that was riddled with bullet holes. Once they walked towards LM, he was standing by the door and looked a little worried.

LM: "What took you guys so long? And what's with all the noise and the shaking?"

The two looked to each other and explained what happened.

Terra: "Let's just say we've encountered a little problem. But we were able to resolve it and got the code. Here."

She then showed the piece of paper and LM looked to it before he took it. Reading the number, he smirked and turned to the code, inputting 0451 on it. Once he got it, the door clicked and opened in front of him. Looking on, he took his pistol out and decided to go it alone.

LM: "Wait here… I got this…"

The two heard him and decided to wait it out until he comes back. Slowly walking into the room, he looked around and noticed what looked to be a morgue with sliding shelves that are full of dead bodies and a couple of coffins scattered about. He also saw what looks like a couple of dead corpses resting on prep tables and looked to be mangled and ripped apart. Could this funeral director been working on them, or have they been like this for a while? Suddenly, he heard a splash from close by and turned to the left to see a small set of stairs that go down through a flooded area. He then heard a voice that was raspy and sick.

"Heh, heh, heh… No, that's not right. The person is an organ donor. All organs must be removed before I dress him up. Maybe some of those organs have Adam in them. Oh what a treat that would be…"

He heard this voice and slowly walked down to the staircase to look down at the flooded water. He soon spotted a corpse that was floating by him and stopping at the end of the wall. Turning to the right, he knew that the funeral director is near and sounds like he lost it like everyone else around this hospital. Walking down the stairs, he stepped into the flooded area and was waist deep in it. Trudging through with his free arm, he turned to the right and saw some light illuminated at the end and was showing a shadow of the doctor working on his next dead patient. He knew that it could be the funeral director as he swam in waist deep water and tried to be careful not to disturb him. So far, things have been going his way until the light at the end was shut off unexpectedly, leaving the whole area dark. LM stopped dead in his tracks and waited until the light came on. But as it did, the doctor was nowhere to be found. Curious, he swam forward and made it to the other end, turning to the right to get back upstairs. When he did, all he sees is a bed with a fresh corpse and no doctor. He rubbed the back of his head and was a little confused by this.

LM: "That's odd… Where did that doctor went to?"

Looking around, he saw another recording device sticking out of the surgery cabinet. Picking it up, he pushed the play button and listens as he heard this funeral director that was slowly loosing his mind.

 _'Six months… Six months since this damn hospital was locked down during the war. Bloody Ryan left us all here for dead so that he can be safe up in his little office at Hephestus. Why does he even bother looking after the great and talented when his ego's too big to handle these responsibilities? I've been working hard to set up defenses of my own and drank Adam in these dame corpses just so I can survive. I don't know how long before the addiction takes over. Hopefully soon. I certain everyone in Medical has already lost their way. Have to defend myself. Maybe some Molotov cocktails would do the trick. Been making them for some time with wine bottles people left around and some Incinerate at the office in Eternal Flames. Just tear off pieces of suits lying around and boom, instant repellent. I can't wait to see if Steinman comes to my territory and would be in for a surprise. And if anyone else get in my way,… Oh… They won't last long.'_

The recording stopped and was worried what this funeral director has in mind. He soon looked to the drawers. So far, no keycard is present. It's obvious that he ran off hiding with the key in hand. The question is, where? Immediately, he heard what sounds like a door creaking and turned behind him to see one of the huge morgue doors closing on him followed by the sound of shuffling from within. Hearing that, it could only mean one thing, that this doctor must be somewhere inside, moving through the area. Realizing that doctor was inside, he turned back and went through the water again, to see to catch up to this doctor. By the time he got there, and out of the water, he saw the fridge kicked open and someone pops out. That's when se saw the doctor covered in blood on the butcher apron and was carrying a box of unknown materials. He looked to LM and was upset.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my morgue?!"

LM could see the panic of the splicer, as he tried to reason with him.

LM: "Easy now, I don't want to hurt you. I just need the key to Eternal Flames."

The splicer was in a panic as he decided to get away from him.

"Keep away from me, you parasite!"

He took something out and dropped to the ground, letting it explode into a plum of smoke and nearly blinded him. But he had the time to see him dashing out of the morgue.

LM: "Shit!"

Getting both of his pistols out, he went on the chase after him as the two returned to the funeral parlor. At the same time, Beast Boy and Terra saw the splicer dashing out of the room and escaping the rebel Titan's path. That of course gave them quite a scare as he dashed out of there very quickly.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What the Hell is that?"

That's when LM came out and told the others who that was.

LM: "That was the doctor that has the access card! We have to go after him before he makes an escape!"

He soon hurries and went after him while the two Titans followed suit. The three soon left the funeral parlor and back to the main hub of Medical Pavilion, where they saw him escaping to the right side.

LM: "There he is! Stop him!"

Both LM and Terra went after him, but Beast Boy thought of a way to box him. Shifting to a cheetah, he dashed to the other side around the hub. Both Titans chased as much as they could, but he was too fast for them. Course, that was when the green cheetah came in front of him and then turned into a green gorilla, blocking his path. The doctor splicer stopped dead in his tracks and was surprised by that sudden blockage. He soon turned back to see both LM and Terra boxing him in as the rebel decided to make it easy for him.

LM: "Nowhere to run, pal. So hand over the access card and I promise there won't be any harm to you."

The splicer just looked to him and decided to make an escape.

"That card belongs to me, parasites. I won't let you get your disease ridden hands on it!"

Sticking into his box, he took out a wine bottle with a rag and lit it with an Incinerate snap of his fingers. Seeing this, LM realized what it was and warned the others of it.

LM: "Look out! Molotov cocktail!"

The splicer tossed it towards the rebel as he and Terra split up and got out of the way while the bottle landed on the floor and cracked, sending spews of liquid flames all over the floor. The splicer soon turned to see Beast Boy roaring and raising his arms to pound him. He soon took out another one of those smoke devices and tossed it to his face. That projectile made contact and blinded the changeling's face, as he was trying to get to sot out of it. This gave time for the Splicer to make a grand escape and ran past the gorilla. The green Titan returned to his human form to use the sleeve as cloth to get the sot out of his eyes. Both LM and Terra headed back to him and asked if he's all right.

Terra: "Beast Boy, you okay…"

BB turned to her and gave her a quick smile while the black stuff was around his eyes.

Beast Boy: "I'm fine… Caught off guard and a little blind, but I'm fine."

LM looked to the splicer getting away and decided to go after him

LM: "That bastard is a tricky one. We have to take him out and get that key out of him. We don't, then this mission is for nothing. Let's hurry!"

The two nodded as they tried to stop him as much as they could. So far, it was already a cat and mouse game as they were trying to catch the mouse in many hilarious ways. LM gave chase as he use his pistol to shoot him in the kneecaps, but missed him by a few inches. The doctor turned to him and tossed another cocktail to him. Lifting his hands up, he was able to grab is and tossed it back. He was hit by the cocktail and was burned a little bit. But he kept on running and managed to make a quick escape from him. Terra soon blocked his path and waved her hands, using the dirt from the wilted flowers to form pole barriers and harden them. The splicer quickly ducked down and avoided the hit, shoving the Earth bender out of the way. Terra and LM looked on and was getting annoyed about it.

Terra: "Man, he's a difficult bastard."

LM: "We have to apply the breaks on him quick. Let's cut him off on the other side."

Terra nodded as she headed to the other side while LM took a different path. Meanwhile, the splicer ran as fast as he could as he was trying to get away from the two Titans. But as he got to there, he was blocked off by a green tiger is it roared towards him. Feeling panicked, the doctor backed up and was completely scarred.

"What the…! Where did all these animals came from? And how are they green? They're not splicers, are they?! Don't know what you are, but stay the fuck away from me!"

He then took another bottle out and lit it up, tossing it to the changeling. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a hawk and flew up in the air just seconds before the bottle hit the floor and spread throughout the flames. He flew high in the air and was over the target, turning into a spider monkey and lashing onto his face. The doctor was in a panic and tried to get the monkey off his face.

"AHHH! Get it off. Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Both Terra and LM got to the splicer to see him getting attacked by Beast Boy. The rebel smiled and could tell that the plan did work.

LM: "Looks like are favorite Changeling is making his own fun.

Terra watched on too and noticed a card of some kind strapped to his belt in the back and told the rebel about it.

Terra: "There! I see the keycard!"

LM looked at it too and what it means.

LM: "I got a visual. Let me handle this."

Lifting his hand up, he focused on only the keycard, the card slowly started to shake and levitated off the back of the doctor, flew right towards the rebel. He soon grabbed the card and looked to it with sheer success.

LM: "Got it!"

Meanwhile, the splicer kept trying to get the changeling off his face, but it's of no avail.

"Argh! That's it, you little pest! I had it with you! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

With his hand charged with Incinerate, he snapped his fingers and the entire box was in flames. Terra saw this and warned her friend of the situation.

Terra: "Beast Boy! Let go! That loon is going to blow himself up with you on him!"

The changeling heard it and quickly got off him seconds before he placed the box over his head. He had little time to react to this stunt as the box exploded over his head and blew himself up in a display of flames. The three shield their eyes protect themselves from the flames. Once it was all over with, the group looked back and saw nothing but a line of ash where the doctor use to be. Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and was relieved by that near death experience.

Beast Boy: "Okay… I don't know about any of you, but this guy was really suicide."

LM looked at the remains that was the doctor and understood why.

LM: "Well all this Adam in his system had gotten him to what he was. I really feel sorry for the poor bastard. But at least we got what we need. Let's return to Eternal Flames and find the controls that would heat these pipes."

So the group backtracked to where they once were and finally made it to Eternal Flames. Approaching the door, the rebel inputted the access card into the slot and waited for a response. When he got one, the door clicked opened and the three were in. When they did, they noticed what looked like a small office with a desk in the middle and two curtains on both sides. Both of which were showing two different pictures of the deceased. Yet one of them had another one of those before photos looking very wrecked with cutouts and staples to make it look really deformed. Looking around, Terra realized where they were.

Terra: "Well, isn't just that great… Eternal Flames is actually a cremation facility. Guess the old saying is true; out of the frying pan and into the fire."

LM saw the deformed picture on the left and approached it, noticing the paint at the base that says _'J.S. Steinman'_.

LM: "Looks like it's another one of Steinman's works. Meaning he was here before. Wonder what he was up to?"

He then spotted another audio recording hung below the picture and took it off the hook. Mashing play, the tape started to spin and Steinman's voice came out of speaker.

 _'When Picasso became bored of painting people, he started representing them as cubes and other abstract forms. The world called him a genius! I've spent my entire surgical career creating the same tired shapes, over and over again: the upturned nose, the cleft chin, the ample bosom. Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could do with a knife what that old Spaniard did with a brush? With this Adam, I can actually make works of arts out of my clients! No more ugliness, no more disfigured, no more misshapen looks. I can make my patients more then they could ever dreamed of. I can make them… Perfect…'_

LM soon heard footsteps coming from the background and the voice of the doctor they'd encountered.

 _'What the… Who's there…? Steinman…? What the Hell are you doing here? You are not allowed in my funeral services! Stop toying with that memorial and get out! Get out of here now!'_

The log stopped as LM and the others heard it and was a little weary. Beast Boy then heard it and got next to him and speaks about it.

Beast Boy: "So, back up. You're telling me that Steinman wanted to turn his patients into works of art? Dude is sick…"

LM shrugged it off and decided to forget about that.

LM: "Let's hope he doesn't turn Starfire into a work of art. Let's get going."

The three then left the office/memorial and entered the door in the back to see something very opposite. What they were was something for cremation with urns astern on the table and walking further, they could see what looks like a huge oven with a gauge that shows low for light to red which was ideal. The group looked on and could tell that was really a preparation for cremation.

LM: "Yep… Definitely a cremation."

Looking around, he could see a set of steps leading upstairs. Curious, he and the others went up to see if there is something that could be useful. Reaching the stairs, they could see the fridges that were supposed to have dead bodies. On the other side is a small office of some kind. LM looked to this and decided to check it out.

LM: "Let's take a look at the office. Maybe there is something that could be useful."

So the group went to the office to see if there is something for Robin and the others to get through. As the door opened, the three entered the office to see a desk, file cabinets, and anatomy mannequin for surgical reasons, and what looked like a vending machine with two cartoonish little sisters on both side and a sign over it that says, 'The Gatherer's Garden'. Course, that vending machine was toppled down as it hit some of the pipes in the process. Looking around, Terra noticed something and pointed to it.

Terra: "Hey! What's that?"

LM looked to what Terra was pointing at and noticed one of the pipes behind the toppled down vending machine and spotted a furnace with a valve on the center and a gauge next to it. Looking to this, he knew what it is.

LM: "Hmm… That must be the pipe that is needed to clear the ice blocking the way. Looking further with his sunglasses, he could see the same type of spark from the before, so it matches pretty well. Looking to this, he decided to take this option and walked over the vending machine to get to the valve. Once he did it, he slowly turned the valve and the gauge started to rise and was intensifying the heat. By the time he was turning the valve, Beast Boy and Terra could hear sounds of screams from close by. Turning back, they could see a group and splicers surrounding the office and banging on it, trying to get in. They soon backed up and were getting worried about it.

Beast Boy: "Uh… LM? We got a problem."

LM was trying to get the furnace high up.

LM: "Give me a second… Almost… Got it…"

After one big push, he was able to get it high up as the gauge started to go incredibly high. Reaching critical mass, flames spew out of the leaks and was warming the office up. One of the pipes spewed out flames and hit what looked like leaked oil from a barrel close by. That flames soon spread out of the office and surround where the splicers were. They were caught by the flames as they getting burned by the fire. They all screamed in agony until they collapsed on the floor and burned to death. The two looked on and was relieved that the threat was taken out, all with LM not noticing. The rebel soon turned to them and wondered what they want.

LM: "Phew… That was a rough one to pull. So, what did I miss? Are we in any danger?"

The two looked to each other and looked back to tell him what happened.

Terra: "Um… False alarm. The crisis is adverted."

LM raise an eyebrow and was confused by that. But he brushed it aside and decided to let it all slide. He soon got the phone out and contacted Robin of the success he did.

LM: "Robin, it's LM. We were able to reach the furnace, after a bit of shenanigans, and turned up the heat. Is your path cleared?"

* * *

Back downstairs, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were on standby, waiting for their three teammates to clear the path. But it seems to be that they were taking longer then expected, as Robin was pacing back and forth getting impatient over it. Cy looked to this and told him to calm down.

Cyborg: "Easy there, Robin. Don't get too worked up over this. I'm certain they have everything under control."

Raven though was a little sour as well as she asserted something that was the wrong direction.

Raven: "Unless Beast Boy coward at the corner and Terra can cause the whole building to collapse with us in it."

The hybrid glared to her and didn't like her response.

Cyborg: "Raven, not helping."

He turned back to Robin and kept going with his positive look on life.

Cyborg: "Just give them time. I'm certain that they are trying their best in getting to that furnace."

Robin turned to him and explained how serious the situation is.

Robin: "Trying their best isn't enough. The more we wait, the less time Starfire has. If Steinman let alone breaths on her, there's no telling what he'll plan to do with her."

Cyborg sighed and knew the Robin is still not giving up. So he gave up and thought that this was going to be meaningless. Just then, the broken pipes had a sound of leakage seconds before the pipes blew out highly intense flames on the ice wall. The group saw that and was surprised by the sudden burst out. The flames then started to melt the ice as the path was completely cleared. The three was amazed that their way through is cleared, as Cyborg looked to his leader and told him about this.

Cyborg: "See? Told you they pulled through."

Robin remained in awe as he heard his communicator starting to buzz. Taking it out, he opened it up and could hear LM's voice through the audio.

LM: _"Robin, it's LM. We were able to reach the furnace, after a bit of shenanigans, and turned up the heat. Is your path cleared?"_

Robin smiled and told him that they are in the clear.

Robin: "Indeed it is, LM. Nice work in getting that ice out of the way. Though I was expecting the three of you raising the heat sooner."

There was some silence as LM explained about that.

LM: _"Yeah… About that… Let's just say that we had a bit of a misadventure upstairs. But we were able to get to the furnace and turn the heat up to get you guys through."_

Raven soon went next to the Titan leader and asked for a quick favor.

Raven: "Speaking of heat, can you lower the temperature? The ice has melted enough as it is and I don't want to get burned."

The rebel heard her and decided to follow her advice.

LM: _"Right… Of course… Just give me a second."_

The rebel then proceeded in shutting off the furnace, as the team looked on to see if it was out. The fire soon dissipated and it gave everyone a chance get through the hall. Robin then looked to the communicator and told the rebel to return to the entrance of the lounge.

Robin: "Nice going, LM. We'll be finding the access card into the lounge. Why don't you and the others head back there and wait for us? We got this from here."

There was silence within the comms as LM responded.

LM: _"Roger that. We're on our way back. Just don't take too long, okay? I don't want to be here for another second."_

The Titan leader smiled and responded to that.

Robin: "Same here, LM. Out."

Once he closed off the communicator, he turned to Cyborg and Raven and told them on what to do.

Robin: "All right, LM, Beast Boy, and Terra had done their part. Now it's time for us to find that keycard and get to Starfire as soon as possible. Let's go."

The two nodded as they all walked down the hall and passed where the ice blockage was located. By the time they got through, Raven asked Robin on where to go.

Raven: "So, how are we going to find the card leading to that lounge?"

He turned to the telepath and explained about what he heard.

Robin: "Remember what that recording says, this person was in charge of the keys for the Kure-All and the waiting lounge. If we can head down to this Kure-All station, then we might get the card to the waiting lounge."

Cy then decided to add something about the situation.

Cyborg: "If he's not dead or spliced up."

Robin: "We'll see about that."

The three kept on walking and reached the end where it splits into two paths, with signs on it that says _'Plasmid Treatment'_ to the left and _'Dentistry'_ to the right. When they saw the directions, they saw the sign on the wall, they took the left side to see a door and a sign over it that is a red circle with neon sign flashing on and off with a title that says, _'Kure-All'_. Seeing this, he knew that this was the place.

Robin: "That must be the Kure-All area the guy said. Let's check and see where the key card for the lounge is located."

The three soon walked to door and waited to see if it's opened. Course, the door didn't open as the group waited. Soon as they were waiting, Raven turned to Robin and told him the obvious.

Raven: "Looks like the door is closed."

Robin groaned and didn't like her attitude.

Robin: "Thanks, Rae… I notice it. There's got to be a way in getting in."

They soon heard strange whispers from behind and turned to see a small opened rift behind them, nearly freaking them out.

Cyborg: "Whoa! When did that appear?"

Robin looked to this and was curious as well.

Robin: "Don't know, but maybe it would lead to clues of some kind."

He soon approached the rift to see what it was. Soon enough, the rift immediately opened and showed the hospital looked a little cleaner, but looking like it's starting to show some decay. In that opened rift, he saw the man they were looking for walking away and heading to the dentistry offices.

 _"Man… What a day… I wonder what Yolang wants with me. Better be important."_

He soon checked his pockets and noticed something missing.

 _"Ah shit! Forgot the damn key for the lounge! Sigh… At least it's left at my office. I don't want to use it when I need it. Not like I'm going to see Steinman anytime soon. That kook has certainly lost his way when it comes to his surgical procedures."_

He soon started to walk away and headed to the dentistry. Soon enough, the rift closed up completely and it disappeared into the ether. Looking on, Robin knew where to go next, as Raven and Cyborg went between him and was in agreement.

Raven: "I'm assuming that our guy headed to the dentistry."

Cyborg nodded and delivered a quick joke about it.

Cyborg: "Let's hope it's not a root canal or braces."

Robin though decided to check on it anyways.

Robin: "Either way, we need to check the dentistry area to find him and get access to the Kure-All station. Let's find him quick and get that card."

They soon proceeded into the dentistry wing to see where they need to go. By the time they entered the dentistry hub, the area splits within three different paths. The first spot goes to _'Dandy Dental'_ on the left side, there was one on the center that has a sign that says _'Painless Dental'_ , and the last one leads to a hall on the right side with a sign that has an arrow pointing to it that says, _'Chomper's Dental'_. Cy looked to this and was curious about that.

Cyborg: "Hmm… Three directions, three separate dentist offices. This is going to get complicated."

Robin looked to the three directions and decided to check each room.

Robin: "We don't have anytime for this. Let's check each room and use the term of elimination to see where this guy is located."

So they started searching the dentistry wing to find their objective. Their first stop is Dandy Dental on the left side, hoping that their first stop won't be a dud. Unfortunately, it was a dud as the door was completely locked with a sign over that says that it's closed by order of the Rapture Council. Robin looked to the sign and rubbed the back of his head in curiosity.

Robin: "Looks like this place is closed down as well. Guess he's not in that room."

Cyborg looked to the sign and was curious about it.

Cyborg: "Tell me about it. Whenever there's a sign or shop that says Fontaine in this city, there's always a sign like this that says it's closed off. Wonder why?"

Raven looked down and saw the log leaned on the lock door, curious to see what it says.

Raven: "Maybe this has some answers."

She picked up the Vox recorder and pushed play on it. Listening, they could hear the voice of Steinman explaining of the closing of all Fontaine businesses.

 _'So Dandy Dental is closed by order of Ryan. It's such a shame, really. Fontaine had become a big time Entrepreneur within Rapture. From gutting fish down at Port Neptune to creating an Adam empire. He had pretty much every business in his finger tips. And then he decided that ruling the Adam industry isn't enough. He wishes the kick Ryan off the throne and sits on it. When the rumors of him creating an army within his poor houses, good old Andrew Ryan had to react. Fontaine should've surrendered and knew the error of his ways. Yet instead, he decided to die in a firing squad. What a sad way to go. Now his business is folded, the company he created for his Plasmid line is now owned by Ryan Industries, all of his other ventures are closed down, and his little department store is now an underwater prison for his men. Though his legacy was tainted, at least he had a vision of a better tomorrow. Wonder what Rapture's future is going to be, now that Fontaine is out of the picture.'_

The recorder stopped as Raven made her suspicions.

Raven: "Probable guess, this Fontaine must've been through a whole lot of trouble that led to his demise. Must've been a huge entrepreneur before going through a downward spiral."

Robin heard her and could tell that not all is happy in Rapture, especially before the war. But he had to focus on the main objective as he told the two and keep searching.

Robin: "At least we can rule this place out. Let's just get back to the task at hand and find the keycard that can get us to the Kure-All area."

So they soon left Dandy Dental and headed to the next suitable place where the keycard is located. Walking to the other side, they reached the other end of the wall and passing the Painless Dental area to reach Chopper's.

Robin: "Okay… Let's check Chopper's Dental next. Maybe that won't be closed like Dandy."

By the time they've reached the hall and turned left and right, they stopped and saw debris blocking their way. They looked on as the telepath looked to him with disregard.

Raven: "You were saying…?"

Robin looked deadpanned and was in complete shock as Cyborg looked to the blockage and rubbed his chin for a bit.

Cyborg: "Looks like another collapse in the hospital. This city is starting to get worse every time we venture through its halls. Guess the only option we have left is the Painless Dental."

Robin slumped his shoulders and was getting pissed off over all of this.

Robin: "Yes… It would seem that way. Let's head down there and find our guy."

So the three turned back and checked to see if the other room was opened to see if their guy is there with the key card. By the time they headed to the entrance, they saw the door was locked, again…

Raven: "Yep… Apparently, the people in this city are really joking around, huh?"

Robin though was loosing his patience and decided to open the door with force.

Robin: "That's it! I had enough of this crap. These bastards want to play rough, they get rough!"

He soon took out a few exploding detonators and was going to plant them. But Cyborg notices that and stopped him from doing something completely stupid.

Cyborg: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold up Rob. Are you sure this is wise?"

Robin looked to him and told him that he just about had it.

Robin: "One of our teammates is being held captive by a crazed doctor and we can't get to her without opening a few doors. If I were to force them open, then so be it!"

Cyborg: "Yeah, but you need to be aware that we're in an underwater city at the bottom of the ocean. If we were to detonate these doors, the blast would be big enough to crack some window and ultimately flood the area. And you know none of us can breath underwater."

Robin heard him and knew that he has a point. Blowing up doors above ground is one thing, but under the sea is a completely different story. Taking a deep breath, he decided to let it all slide and find another way in getting through.

Robin: "You're right… Don't want our mission to end like that. Let's find something that can help us pry those doors opened."

He soon places the detonators away and looked around of find a crowbar of something to open the door. Looking around, he spotted what looked like a dead body slouched on the divider wall of the main hub with a hung little clock that fell next to him and was completely lit. Curious, he walked on ahead and checks to see what the carcass has. Looking around, he spotted something attached to its arm. By the way it looks, it is some kind of hooking contraption with three points on the blade and a metal plating on the end with a handle that can rotate the blade easily. On the side, there was a title that says, 'Air Grabber'. Looking to his, Robin was interested in this contraption.

Robin: "Huh… That would do."

But before he could take it, he quickly contacted Atlas to see if he had information on that device.

Robin: "Robin to Atlas. Do you read me?"

He waited for a few moments until he heard him on the other line.

Atlas: _"Still reading you, boyo. What's your status? Have you reached Steinman yet?"_

Robin: "We're working on it. We just need to find the key that can take us to the waiting lounge. I, however, found what looks like a weapon like contraption called an Air Grabber. What do you know about it?"

Atlas heard that and remembered that name before.

Atlas: _"One second."_

There was a bit of silence until Atlas explained about what Robin found.

Atlas: _"Scrounged up an ad and I got to tell you, what you got is a bit of a difference maker. The Air Grabber is one of Fontaine's creations for maintenance personnel. Little kids designed earlier models to have fun around the Pneumo Lines. Fontaine took that design and modified it for Maintenance workers to repair the lines and for quick transport. But they can also be effective in opening doors and cracking some skulls. It could be very useful throughout Rapture."_

Cyborg heard that as well and remembered something at the side of the door.

Cyborg: "You know, I noticed a broken panel of some kind that had some gears in it. Maybe that grabber can open the door for us."

Robin heard him and decided to take that option.

Robin: "Thanks for the advice, Atlas. We'll update you when we get through. Out."

He soon turned off his comm. and looked to the Air Grabber on the dead person's arm. He looked hesitant about it as Raven asked if it's a good idea.

Raven: "You're sure it's wise to take something from a corpse of a deceased? I mean, I know this poor person doesn't need it, but…"

Robin looked to her and told her that it's all right.

Robin: "Atlas says to help ourselves in searching the bodies of Rapture citizens in this city. I don't think they won't mind. Besides, Alex did it when we were surviving in the UAC in the future. He understood how important it is to survive. If we are to find our guy and help Atlas, we must do the same too."

He looked back to the Grabber and decided to get through with it. Reaching out, he carefully removed the Grabber off the arm and placed it on his arm. Looking at it and pressing the handle to spin the blade, he's very pleased with the new accessory.

Robin: "Huh… Not bad… A little old school, but effective. All right, let's head back to the door and open it up."

He soon got up and the three were about to return to Painless Dental to open it. But just as they were about to leave, the lights all went out and the place was completely dark.

Cyborg: "Yo! Who turned off the lights this time?! Can't see a thing!"

Robin saw this and knew what happened.

Robin: "Power outage. The place must've short-circuited and cause a brown out. Nothing to worry about."

Just than, they heard a scampering of feet from around them as they could tell that something has gone really wrong. Just then, a spot light shown brightly over them as they were in the middle of it. They all had their backs to each other as Raven started to correct the Titan leader.

Raven: "You were saying…"

Robin peeked back to the telepath and told her to focus.

Robin: "Keep your guard up everyone. This is going to get ugly."

So the three waited to see what's going to come at them. They got their answer as a splicer doctor charged in with a cleaver and was gunning for the kill.

"You are needed for surgery!"

He charged right to Cyborg as he saw the lunatic heading towards him. He soon armed his cannon and warned the others he found one of them.

Cyborg: "Got one!"

He charged up a shot and fired it right at the splicer, pushing him back through the darkness. Soon enough, more patters of feet were around and there were screams coming from everywhere. The three could see shadows as Robin gave him a clear warning.

Robin: "Here they come! Get ready!"

The three armed themselves as the splicers suddenly came out and begin the assault. With their melee weapons in their hands, they charged in and strike the group with sheer force and were going for the kill. Cyborg charged both his cannons and started to fire away to those that were on his side. The blasts got to half of them as they were pushed back. The other avoided the blasts as they charged right towards him. Cy saw this and decided to go to the defensive as he protected himself from the onslaught. The splicers hit the hybrid, but the armor was hard and made it impossible to take down. He soon used his fist to knock them out as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Raven was using her power to defend herself as she wipe her hands to form deflected shields as the clubs hit them and form cracks on them. She than had to think of a way in fighting back, or else things would be bad for her. Looking behind them, she could see what looked like surgical tools strayed across the floor where the tray has fallen. Seeing this as an opportunity, her eyes glowed white and the surgical tools were encased in dark energy. They all started to shake a little until they lifted off on the ground and pointed right at the doctors and nurses attacking Rae. They soon flew towards them and implanted to the back and skulls, killing them in an instant.

Meanwhile, Robin used his Bo staff to knock each splicer silly and held them down as much as he could. But their numbers are growing numerous and it was getting hard for him to keep them off his back. So much so, that he didn't know that there was one behind him, readying to jump him. One splicer, a nurse, was standing there and saw him getting easily distracted. Seeing this, she took the opportunity and raised a lead pipe to him.

"It's time for your check up!"

She soon charged in and was going for the kill. Robin though was easily distracted and was using his Bo Staff to block off the attacks. There was the time that she was going to stealth kill him. But than, one quick move completely cost her as Robin extended his arm to knock down to three splicers in one go. But at the same time, he had his other arm to the behind that had the Air Grabber and he felt something hard from behind. Turning back, he saw the blades of the Grabber pierced her chest and she was choking in her own blood. Robin removed the blade as the splicer fell to the floor and died with a hole in her chest. He looked to the blood dripping on the blade and realized that he had found another weapon.

Robin: "Huh… Guess that works."

Seeing more splicers rushing to him and looked eager to kill the leader. Getting both his Bo Staff and Air Grabber, he got into a stance and decided to do this the hard way.

Robin: "All right, let's do this…"

He charged right in and used both weapons with both hands to knock down and kill splicers with quick succession. Going down, he used the staff to knock a splicer down by the leg while spinning to deliver a crushing blow with the Grabber. He then got up and used his staff as a bat to take down one splicer, then turned around to use the grabber to hit the side of another splicer's head, all of which took them down easily. Suddenly, he was getting use to using the two weapons and loving it. The fight kept on going as more splicers kept charging in. Raven saw more of them and waved her hands to lift them off the ground and tossed them to the side.

Raven: "There's too many of them! How come this many can be in this floor?"

Robin used the Grabber and pierced a doctor in the gut lifting him up in the air. Seeing more splicers coming towards him, he flung him to the air, letting the dead body collide with the mutated citizens. Taking a breather, he could tell that this was bad.

Robin: "Probable guess, Ryan's offer for the splicers to kill us. We have to put a stop to this now and quick. We can't have Steinman hurt Starfire! Course I'm up for any suggestions."

Cyborg kept on blasting the charging splicers and used his free hand to punch those that are the closest. After hearing him, he came up with an idea.

Cyborg: "I got one, but you need to cover your ears for this."

Robin looked to him and decided to follow his advice. He soon turned around Raven and asked her to follow him.

Robin: "Raven! Get to Cyborg and cover your ears!"

The telepath heard him and nodded in agreement. The two quickly got to Cyborg's side and covered their ears. When they did that, Cyborg shifted his cannon into a speaker like contraption and had a smirk on his face.

Cyborg: "All right, lets pump up the volume!"

He pounded the speaker down to the floor and the impact created a huge sound blast that pushed everyone back, with some hitting the walls and were killed on impact. Soon enough, the hall was clear, as the bodies were strain across the floor. The lights were soon turned on as the two Titans uncovered their ears and were amazed by the end result of the hybrid's plan. Robin soon turned to him and was pleased with the end result.

Robin: "Excellent thinking there, Cyborg."

The hybrid shrugged his shoulder and told him that was no big deal.

Cyborg: "Oh… It's just nothing. Just a little thing I worked on for those dangerous situations. Didn't think I use this just now."

Raven though cleared her ear with her finger and could tell why he rarely uses it.

Raven: "So I heard…"

Robin though looked to the mess and decided it would do.

Robin: "Either way, that was proven effective. At least we don't have to worry too much about the splicers. Now let's head to Painless Dental and open the door. Let's just hope that this Grabber can make the difference."

The three soon left the area and returned to the door. By the time they got there, Robin asked where the door controls were located.

Robin: "So, where are the controls to open the door?"

Cyborg looked to the side of the door and saw the door controls with the outer shell busted out and the gears were exposed.

Cyborg: "Right here. Looks like someone sabotaged the panel to lock someone from the inside. Probable guess is that the person we're looking for must've been locked in."

Robin looked to the open panel to see the gears connected to it. Looking to his Grabber, he decided to give it a shot.

Robin: "Either way, we need to get in there and find him."

He looked to the blades of the Grabber and decided to use it on the inside of the panel.

Robin: "Let's see if this works."

Getting the blades into the gears, he pulled the trigger and it started to spin. The gears soon spin along as the door slowly creaked open to reveal the waiting room. Once the door is fully opened, the team looked on in relief as Raven looked into it with concern.

Raven: "Well, that's one thing out of the way. Still, there is the concern that it was closed for a reason."

Cyborg looked to her and tried to ease her off.

Cyborg: "Chill out, Rae. Stop being so negative. We got all this in the bag."

Robin started to step in and checked to see if there isn't a trap. He soon got his answer when he heard an engine from the left side. Turning to it, he saw what looks like another turret aiming at him. It soon started to fire its rounds and was going to hit the Titan leader. But a black shield came surround the Titan leader and protected him from the firepower. That was when a blue laser came from the outside and hit the turret, destroying it in pieces. Robin looked back to see Raven with her hand glowing black and Cyborg with his sonic cannon armed. Once they powered down, the telepath looked to the hybrid and told him of this.

Raven: "You were saying?"

Robin looked back to the destroyed turret and came with a mighty good conclusion.

Robin: "Security protection. Someone placed this turret here to protect themselves, probably during the Rapture's civil war."

Raven: "It also means that someone could be in there, besides the man we need to see."

Robin looked at the opening nearby and decided to investigate.

Robin: "I'll go on ahead and investigate. You two stay here unless I need any assistance."

The two looked to each other and thought it was a bit too much.

Raven: "Sounds like a serious risk…"

Robin lifted his hand up and told her that it was going to be okay.

Robin: "Relax… I can handle what's going to come to me."

Raven crossed her arms and reminded him of what happened a few seconds ago.

Raven: "Says the leader who nearly got mulched."

Robin: "Just keep close watch for anymore splicers since we sort of made a racket here."

The two nodded as they stood guard while Robin headed to the dentistry room. Entering the procedure area, all he could see is a long prep chair with a light over it and a few surgical tools to remove teeth, most of which is covered in dried blood. He even felt a little cold, as the coolant system must be on the fritz. But he didn't see the person in charge of Kure-All, let alone anyone. So he slowly walked in to investigate. By the time he took a step forward, white vapors came out of the vents and nearly blinded him. But then, he heard the sound of footsteps and realized someone was in here. As soon as the vapors dissipate, he was able to see and noticed a corpse laying on the dentistry bed with the light flickering on and off. He was a little disturbed by that as he cautiously walked down to the body to see what he's up against. When he touched it, he knew that it was dead and looked to the face to see who it was. With the exception of the bleeding mouth and glazed over eyes, he could tell that this was the same guy he and the others saw in the mysterious rift.

Robin: "Looks like this is the guy we're looking for. Unfortunately, he must've been tortured to death. Wonder who did it?"

He soon brushed it aside and decided to check his body for the access card. After a quick pat down, he noticed that the key wasn't on him.

Robin: "The access card isn't with him. Wonder where it could be?"

Looking around, he noticed what looks like a small office. Curious, he turned to the right and headed to the office, walking down the small set of steps. When he turned to the office, he could see the desk had a few things left over. A teddy bear, a wilted rose, a strange looking painting on the wall, an audio log under the painting, a microscope, a keycard of some kind. These are the only things that were left behind on the desk. Looking to all of this, the first he spotted was the audio log as he wondered what it says. Hitting play on it, the audio log started to roll and a voice of an Asian man came on.

 _"Tenenbaum… Sometimes I pity the little freak. Such a tiny imagination… Content to sit there with her tanks of Adam, tweaking and optimizing. I do not understand why Fontaine keeps her when we have already completed the formula. That's what I wanted to do… I need to create… After all, Adam is a canvas of genetic modification… but Plasmids are the paint."_

The recorder stopped as Robin gave it some thought.

Robin: "Hmm… Someone thought that Adam and these Plasmids are a work of art? Guess someone didn't realize that this piece of art turned sour in a heartbeat."

He soon looked down to see the key card and wonder if that's what he's looking for. Picking if up, he inspected it and decided to give it a shot.

Robin: "This must be the keycard to get into Kure-All. Might as well give it a go."

Placing the keycard into his utility belt, he was about to leave. But suddenly, the vapor came down again and nearly blinded him once more. When he was able to see again, he shook it off and thought that it was another glitch in the system. But then, he felt heavy breathing down his neck, as he felt something not right. Slowly peaking back, he took his Bo Staff out and turned around, just in time to block off a strike from a wrench. That's when he got a good look of the dentist with his surgeon mask on and bloodshot eyes. This splicer had a deadly look and was eager to take care of him.

"What's this? What do we have here? Another client for a root canal? I'm a little busy with my previous client, but if you want, I can squeeze you in for a quick check up."

Robin gritted his teeth and could tell that this was a trap, but he knows how to handle it.

Robin: "Sorry, but I already have a checkup."

Lifting his foot, he pushed the dentist out of the way. The Splicer staggered back and managed to get his footing back. Looking to the Titan leader, he seethed and decided to kill him.

"Time for your root canal!"

He charged in and lifted his wrench up for a crushing blow. Robin soon jumped out of the way to the side and did a cart wheel to escape the office. The splicer missed him and the wrench hit the desk and it cracked in half and all the stuff scattered on the floor. He turned to see Robin in the prep room and was getting upset. Charging again, he swung his wrench left and right to try to hit him as much as he could. Robin backed up and avoided the wrench half the time while the other half he blocked them off with his staff. The dentist was getting annoyed, as he couldn't take the whole thing anymore.

"Hold still so I could hit you, you red and green parasite! I need to knock you out and begin the operation!"

Robin kept blocking and tried to figure out how to get him off his back. The two smashed their weapons together as sparks flew. As they held on to it together, Rob looked to the chair of the dead corpse and saw the sharp surgical tools and found out on how take him down. Elbowing him in the face, he broke free from his grip and jumped over him and landed on top of the chair with the dead body, and showed off a quick stance. As soon as the splicer dentist recovered, he looked to him and was getting extremely angry.

"That's it! I had it with you! Now open you mouth and say AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

He charged in and decided to kill him there and now. As soon as he charged, Robin got him where he wants him. Taking a few pellets out of his utility belt, he tossed it to him and the exploded on his face. The splicer was completely blind and tried to rub the stars in his eyes. With the distraction set up, Robin soon looked to the tray and decided to pull this off immediately. One quick hit on the tray with his foot and the sharp tools flew in the air. Then spinning his staff, he used it as a baseball bat and hit the tools one at a time with quick succession. The dentist managed to get his sights back and was going to go for another round. But when he looked back, he saw the sharp tools heading to him and was a little awestruck.

"Aw crap…"

That was the last thing he said as the sharp objects penetrating his body and head and pinned him to the wall. He was soon dead as he slouched on the wall and was in a pool of blood. Robin looked to this and decided to end it with a quick quip.

Robin: "You first…"

Jumping off the chair, he walked out of the prep room and rejoined with the others. By coming back to the waiting area, Cyborg and Raven were waiting for him as they saw him returned and looked a little out of breath. Raven saw this and asked about it.

Raven: "Everything okay…? You look as if you got into a fight."

Robin looked to her and told her that everything is okay.

Robin: "I'm fine. I just head a little misadventure back there, but I've managed to get through it."

The two looked to each other and was concerned about that. But they brushed it aside and were lucky that he was able to get out unscathed. Cyborg soon turned to him and asked about the person.

Cyborg: "Did you at least find our guy?"

Robin nodded, but gave the bad news.

Robin: "I did… But he was long gone when I got to him. Luckily, I got his keycard. It's in my utility belt. Let's hurry to Kure-All and get the access card for the waiting lounge."

He soon walked past them and headed to where they once were. The two still stood there as the hybrid turned to the telepath for an explanation.

Cyborg: "Did something happen that we didn't know?"

Raven turned to him and decided to leave it at that.

Raven: "Forget it. I'm certain it's nothing. Let's get the key card for the lounge and be done with it."

The two followed the leader, as they wanted to get this over with. When the three headed to their next destination, they were at the front door and Robin took the keycard out of the utility belt and hope that this would do trick.

Robin: "Okay… Let's hope this would work."

Seeing the slot next to the door, he approached it and inserted it into the slot. After a few seconds, the doors immediately opened and the three now have access.

Raven: "Wow… That actually worked."

Robin looked back and told everyone to find the key.

Robin: "Come on team. Let's check this room to find that access card."

The group got in as they observed the waiting area that had the reception desk with a neon sign of Cure All behind it. They soon headed into the door to the right as the one to the left looked blocked off by toppled over cabinets. When they got in, they could see what looked like operating tables with lights gleaming. They kept on walking down and could see what looks like some kind of fight that was going on. There was blood splattered on the wall and there were beds and cabinets that were turned over. The three looked to the mess and was a little sick about it.

Cyborg: "Okay… Something tells me that we missed the party."

They kept on walking and spotted what looks like on surgery table that has more blood around it than anywhere else. Curious, they investigate to see what happened. Getting closer, they were shocked to see a dead nurse slumped on the side with a bone saw blade to the neck. This horrified them as Cyborg looked disgusted by it.

Cyborg: "Okay… I'm going to guess that this body was there for quite a while. Has anyone every heard of cleaning up?"

Robin looked to this and thought it would've been impossible.

Robin: "When there's a war, there's no chance to clean up."

Just then, something appeared out of existence in front of them as they knew that it was another unknown rift. Robin slowly approached the rift as it opened to reveal a much more cleaner version of the area. There they see the nurse that was dead at the side of the cabinet, the doctor they were looking for, and what looks like a scientist with parting hair and of Asian decent wearing a pair of glasses. On the medical table were what seem to be a test subject and a jar of red liquid on the table and a syringe. Robin's guess is that there were doing some type of trial, but what is the question. He and the other three watched on as the scene played before them. The nurse strapped the patient in with restraints and tightened them enough for him not to escape.

 _"Subject is strapped in and ready, Suchong. We're ready for the procedure."_

The scientist named Suchong looked to the nurse as he was prepared for the test.

Suchong: _"Excellent work, nurse. We shall begin…"_

He headed to the cabinet to begin the trial as he picked up the syringe and started to fill it up with the liquid next to it. The doctor that the team was looking for was standing there and was a little worried about the procedure.

 _"Are you sure it's wise to testing the new Plasmid here? I understand that any new Plasmid to be tested is of high priority, but here within the public medical hospital is a bit of a risk. Especially in the middle of this Civil War."_

Suchong slowly filled it up and explained without looking.

Suchong: _"I understand your concern, doctor. But Ryan wishes that these plasmids be tested and the labs are preoccupied with the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Hospitals seem to be the best place to test one of them."_

 _"Shouldn't it be best that you tried it out in that lab back in Fontaine Futuristic? I know Ryan has full control with the facility since Fontaine kicked the can, maybe that underground lab they have would be of far more use than here."_

The scientist stopped what he's doing and sighed to himself.

Suchong: _"Yes… Ryan ceased Futuristic when Fontaine died, but Mr. Alexander wishes to keep trials there on hold until the all records of Fontaine's are collected and burned. That lab must not be touched."_

The doctor looked around and still wasn't sure of this.

 _"Still, it would've been a safer place than in a hospital filled with patients. And with Steinman not himself as of late, I fear that we have to lock this place down if his health and sanity continues to deteriorate."_

Suchong: _"This hospital will be safe. As long as we take these procedures to extreme measures. Now excuse me while I begin the trials."_

The doctor nodded as he stepped back as Suchong filled the plasmid to the brink. Once he has everything ready, pushed record on the Vox recorder and begins his procedure.

Suchong: _"Clinical Trial Lot 44 Dr. Suchong/Client Ryan Industries. Subject is white male, one Roland Wallace. Can you hear me, Mr. Wallace? Are you ready for the administration?"_

The patient, named Wallace turned and smiled, responding to him.

 _"Yes sir, Mr. Suchong, sir."_

Suchong: _"Very well."_

He soon picked the syringe up and started to put some medical alcohol to the arm. Once he got the syringe ready, he slowly got the needle close to the skin.

Suchong: _"I'm introducing lot 44 now…"_

He slowly placed it needle into the skin and slowly injected it into Wallace's bloodstream. Once it was empty, he explained about the Plasmid.

Suchong: _"We codenamed Lot 44 **'Enraged'** because of its tendency to-"_

But just as he was about to explain, Wallace started to scream in agony and looked as though he was loosing it. Suchong saw this as the skin of the patient was blistering red and was spewing red dots all over him. He shook and convulse violently, as his pain started to loosen the straps. Suchong saw this and turned to the nurse for help.

Suchong: _"Nurse! Hold him down!"_

The nurse saw this and nodded, rushing to the bed with tried to hold him down with the help of Suchong. But it was getting fruitless as he was trying to get out. The doctor witnesses the whole thing and didn't like the situation.

 _"Damn it Suchong! Control the patient! He's about to break loose!"_

The scientist tried to, but it was getting impossible.

Suchong: _"We are trying! But the Plasmid is increasing his strength than his rage. We can't hold it for much longer!"_

Just than, Wallace got one arm out as the clamp was off of him. The doctor begins to panic and decided to call the main office.

 _"We have a situation in Kure-All! Send in security and medical professionals immediately! Give them a straight jacket and a lot of sedatives!"_

He heard another clamp broke and turned to see one of the legs were now free.

 _"Get down here, NOW!"_

He hung up and tried to help out as much as he could. But that was all for nothing as Wallace got himself free from the clamps as he pushed the scientist and the nurse out of way. Being free, he was in a murderous rage as he grabbed the nearest weapon he can find. That said weapon is the bone saw that's on the table. And the closest person that he would get his hands on, is the nurse that was knocked down on the cabinet and was starting to stir. When the nurse awoke, the last thing she saw was Wallace charging in with a primal scream and had the bone saw up in the air. She screamed loudly as he was going to kill her, but not until the rift closes in a moment. However, looking at dead woman on the cabinet with the weapon lounged on her neck, Robin knew what the problem is.

Robin: "Guess we know what happened here."

He soon turned around to the two and told the others to search for this keycard.

Robin: "Search for the keycard to the waiting lounge. It had to be around here somewhere."

The two nodded as they were split up and searched for the keycard. They looked through the different surgical rooms and found nothing. They checked the cabinets and found nothing. They even looked under the surgical beds and still nothing. It's almost like it was nowhere to be found. The three managed to regroup as the leader wondered if they found it.

Robin: "Well, anything?"

The two looked to each other and looked back with a simple shake in the heads.

Raven: "Sorry, Robin. But we didn't find anything."

Cyborg: "We checked everywhere, but there isn't much to look for. It's almost like it disappeared out of thin air."

Robin raised an eyebrow and was a little upset about this.

Robin: "That's impossible! That card has to be here? There's no way that it won't be here to begin with."

Raven thought of this and came up with one good assumption.

Raven: "Well the only place that we haven't looked at is that office we saw on the way in. Maybe the key is there."

Cyborg looked to her and told her of the situation.

Cyborg: "Yeah… I remember about it. I also remember that the way in is blocked off and impossible to get through."

Raven than looked down and saw an open vent that could lead to the office.

Raven: "True… But there's a vent close by that can go to the office. Certain this doctor must've gone through the vent when the door was blocked off. If I can go through the vent to check the office, than we can get that key, if it's in there."

Cy than looked at the vent and was a little weary about it.

Cyborg: "Yeah… I'll pass… Giving how small this vent is, I don't think none of us can get through."

The telepath than smirked a little and decided to try it her way.

Raven: "Let me try…"

To that, she closed her eyes and was covered in a black aurora from head to toe. She soon melted into the floor and slithered right into the vent. The two looked on and was a little spaced out by it. Cy blinked and didn't think that would happen.

Cyborg: "Huh… I totally forgot she could do that."

Robin: "Well, looks like all we can do is wait until she returns. Let's hope the key card is there."

Cy turned to him and thought of the worse case scenario.

Cyborg: "And if the key isn't there, what do we do?"

Robin thought of that and hoped for the best.

Robin: "Than we're pretty much out of options. Let's just hope that the key is in there."

Suddenly, there was a load bang at the door as the two got startled and heard someone coming in.

"Hello! Doctor! Where are you? I know you around here somewhere! I need more of that Enraged prescription! I don't give a fuck if you think that I'm addicted to the shit! I want my fix, and I want it now!"

The two turned around to see a shadow came out and it looked like citizen of Rapture in a ripped up and ragady suit and his skin breaking out in hives and had red slouches all over the place. They could tell that this was the Wallace that they saw at the rift recently. Wallace turned to the operation room and saw the two Titans standing there with a bit of confusion. Wallace himself looked to them and was curious about these two.

"Hey… Who are you two? What are you doing here?! Where's the FUCKING doctor!? Answer me!"

The two looked to each other and knew they were in danger. So Rob turned to him and explained as much as he could.

Robin: "Sorry if we are intruding, but we were just looking for something. As for the doctor, he's not around anymore. If you want to find him, head to the Painless Dental and you'll find him lying on the bed and taking a dirt nap. You won't miss him."

Wallace heard that and put the pieces together in his deranged mind.

"You mean to tell me… You killed him?!"

Rob heard him and knew he got it all wrong.

Robin: "What? No, no, no! Hold up! I didn't do anything to him. He was dead when I got there. I haven't touched him one bit!"

Wallace though wasn't buying it as he took out a sharp blade from his back and decided to attack them in absolute rage.

"You are going to pay for killing my doctor! Prepare to die!"

He soon ran straight to the two as he screamed in pure fury. Both Cy and Rob got into defense positions, as they were ready to fight a crazy Splicer infused with Enraged. He lifted his blade up and was set to deliver the first blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Raven, her black blob came through the vent and entered the doctor's office. Once she was in, she rose up from the floor and materialized in her form. Looking around, she could see the whole place was a bit of a mess. Cabinets knocked over, trash scattered around, and the desk is cluttered with folders and papers. In short, it looked to be in terrible condition.

Raven: "Nice…"

She soon looked around the office to see if the key card for the lounge is close by. She checked the cabinets and desk, going through the drawers and around the area, but she couldn't find anything.

Raven: "Damn it. Still no keycard in sight, Robin could have a field day if I don't come back with it."

She continued to look around to see if she hadn't miss a thing. That's when she turn to see what look like an oil painting of man naked with one half being flesh and the other half being the inside from the skeleton, muscles, and organs. She looked at the painting and was a little disgusted by it.

Raven: "Wow… What a way to present your work."

But as she was looking at it, she noticed something that wasn't right. It almost look like that the painting was partially opened and showing something metal from behind. Looking into this, she waved her hand as the black aura covered the painting and opened it slightly. That's when she saw a safe from behind the painting with the back of it showing a number combination of _'5381'_. Seeing this, she deducted on what it was.

Raven: "Guess the card is in the safe. Why am I not surprised?"

She looked to the code behind the painting and figures that's the combination in entering the safe.

Raven: "Hmm… Convenient…"

Approaching the safe, she turned the knob to get the combination and twisted the handle. Hearing the click, she opened it up and checks on the contents. So far, she saw some money, files, and the occasional pistol. But on top of the bills is the keycard to open the waiting lounge.

Raven: "There it is."

Lifting her hand out, she encased the key with black magic and levitated it up to her. By the time she grabbed it, she looked at the key and felt pleased with what she did.

Raven: "Hmm… That was easy. At least we have our way to Steinman and Starfire. Now let's get back to Robin. I'm pretty sure that they are getting bored in waiting for me."

She soon engulfed herself in her magic and melted to the floor, going through the vent she came in. What she didn't know is that the two were having a bit of trouble.

* * *

Back at the surgery area of Kure-All, both Robin and Cyborg were defending themselves against a craze mad man in Wallace. He rose his blade up and struck down, only to have Robin deploying his Air Grabber and blocking off the assault. He held his own as the splicer had rage in the eye, trying to chip away from the defense. That was of course short lived as he got sucker punched by Cyborg and his metal fist. He rolled around for a little bit after falling to the floor as he got back up and was seething from the attack. He soon charged right in and wanted to go for another round. Cyborg got into position and was ready to defend himself. As the splicer swung around, Cy used his metal arms to block off each assault as he got some scratches on his armor. As he was blocking, it was Robin's turn to strike back as he jumped up high behind and tossing some flash pellets to him. The pellets exploded in front of his face, blinding him completely. Wallace backed away as he tried to rub the flashed in his eyes. This gave the two time to contemplate a plan.

Cyborg: "Okay, so this guy likes to charge in for the kill. Not the brightest of the bunch, that's for sure."

Robin looked to this and told him that it was more than that.

Robin: "Won't be that easy though. This man, whatever he's infused with, won't give up until he kills whomever he wants. We need to put a stop to him and fast, or else we won't be able to save Star like this."

Looking behind a staggering splicer, he could see the downstairs area that's flooded with seawater and some flickering lighting above it. Seeing this, he came up with a really good plan.

Robin: "I got an idea, but I'm going to need some help. Think you can push him to that small pool of water over there?"

The hybrid looked to the lower level and knew what he was talking about.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah… I got this."

Robin smirked and decided to strike now while there is a chance.

Robin: "Good. I'll fight him back to the lower level. When its time, I'll give you the signal.

Cy nodded and activated his sonic cannon.

Cyborg: "Got it.

Taking his R-Sword out, he got it in position and charged in to strike. Meanwhile, Wallace was a little dazed as he was getting the last of the spots out of his eyes.

"Urgh… No good bastards… Blinding me like there's no tomorrow. When I get my hands on those brats, I swear I'm going to slit their throats so deep they won't even breathe!"

Once he was able to see, he opened his eyes and saw Robin rushing in with his sword poised to strike. Feeling in a bit of a panic, he got his blade out and blocked the swift attack. He soon backed up and kept defending, as Robin continues to strike down on the splicer with sheer force and quickness. Course, what Wallace didn't know is that Robin was pushing him back towards the sea water pool, making sure the plan goes straight to motion. With his feet close to the steps heading below, he decided to strike back and use his strength to push him back and using the blade to hit the wall and scrape it, letting dust and sparks raining on Robins face and closing his eyes temporarily. He soon kicked the Titan leader off his feet and knocked him down to the floor. Pointing the blade to his chest, Wallace smiled and was eager to kill his target.

"Looks like I win, you multicolored weirdo. Last words…?"

Robin looked to him and decided to pull the plan to motion.

Robin: "Just one. Prepare to get electrified! NOW!"

Wallace looked to him with a bit of confusion and wondered what he meant by that. Just than, he looked up and saw Cyborg aiming the cannon right at him. The splicer blinked and was confused by it.

"What the…"

Cy though smirked to him and charged his shot.

Cyborg: "Someone needs to take a quick dip."

He soon fire his shot right at the splicer and pushed him to the wall, nearly knocking him out. He soon falls to the floor and splashed right into the seawater. As he dove in, Robin took out two birdarangs and threw them at the ceiling where the lighting fixtures were located. The sharp blades hit the wires as they fall to the water, sparking in the process. Wallace managed to recover and was ready to finish it all off. But when he saw the wires falling and how wet his legs were, he realized what just happened.

"Oh, fuck me…"

The wires landed into the water and created an electrocution from the legs to his head. He screamed in absolute pain, as he couldn't get out of it. He soon started to go limp and fell into the water and was still electrocuted. By the time the wires fizzled out, Wallace was long gone as his body was completely burnt. The two Titans approached the floating body and sighed in relief that it was over.

Cyborg: "Okay… Note to self, be careful when we face someone that's in an absolute high."

Robin shook his head and knew of the situation.

Robin: "At least we know what this Enraged Plasmid can do. If we see someone with that, our best bet is to keep away until we can strategize in taking them down."

As they were trying to recover from the attack, something black rose from behind and materialized. The two could feel that as they turned to get into defense position. When they turn, they saw Raven standing there, looking a little confused by their reaction.

Raven: "Uh… I take it I missed out on something."

The two looked to each other and relaxed, as they put away their weapons. That's when Robin explained about it.

Robin: "Sorry Raven. We were a little on edge when a splicer came by all drugged up and wasn't hesitant in killing us. But we were able to take him down before he could get a shot. So, what's going on? Did you find that keycard?"

Rae smirked and lifted her hand up, showing the keycard floating in the air and encased in black.

Raven: "Took a while in finding it, but I did. Turns out, it was locked in a safe and I had to open it to get in."

She soon levitated it to Robin, as he grabbed it when it got close to his face. Looking at the keycard, he smiled and was pleased that she was successful in obtaining the key.

Robin: "Excellent work, Raven. Now we can get through the waiting lounge and get to Steinman and Starfire as soon as possible."

He placed the key card into his utility belt and took his communicator out to contact the rest of the team.

Robin: "LM, we've obtained the keycard and are heading back to the entrance to the waiting lounge."

He waited for a few seconds until the rebel Titan spoke up.

LM: _"Roger that. We're at that entrance and are waiting for you. No sign of any splicers yet, but you may never know if they are waiting for the right moment to attack. You better get up here quick so we can leave."_

The leader nodded and responded.

Robin: "Understood. Heading to your position now."

He turned off his communicator and looked to the two for orders.

Robin: "Let's head on back. LM, Beast Boy, and Terra are waiting for us up there. Let's not let them wait any longer."

The two nodded as they all leave for the Kure-All wing and proceeded to head for the waiting lounge. As they were all walking, Robin started to give some thought and wondered if his teammate would be all right.

Robin: "I just hope Starfire would be safe the moment we get there. Please be all right, Star."

* * *

As the three were leaving, Starfire was somewhere unknown to her. She was still out like a light when she was injected with the sedative and was confused of where she was. After a bit of a moan, she slowly stirred and was finally beginning to gain consciousness.

Starfire: "Urgh… What happened…? Where am I?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she was temporarily blinded by the light. Once she got her sights back, she realized that there was surgical lighting shown above her while she was laying on a surgical table. But she was soon horrified at the dead women hung on the cross like structures. Realizing where she was, she wanted to get out as quickly as possible."

Starfire: "This is not too good! I must escape this place!"

She tried to free herself from the clamps on her wrists and ankles, as she struggled with all her might. Unfortunately, she felt weak, as the sedative seemed to have temporarily disabled her powers.

Starfire: "Oh no… I am powerless! That needle on my neck must of injected some kind of liquid that would weaken my powers. What am I to do?"

Just as she thought of a way, she heard the sound of a voice from close by.

Steinman: "Aw… You're awake… Good…"

Starfire heard that voice and turned to the right side to see Steinman at the other end and looking at photos he just took of Starfire in every angle. She soon blinked as she knew who he is.

Starfire: "You are Steinman. Are you?"

The doctor heard that and felt pleased with that response.

Steinman: "But of course, my deary. J.P. Steinman, world-renowned surgeon of Beverly Hills at your service. It is grand that my legacy is still strong, even after leaving that cruel world of parasites."

Star though decided to try and get out as she started with the conversation.

Starfire: "I do not wish to fight you, Steinman. But my team and I do require the key card you have to leave the hospital. Please let me go and surrender the card. I will promise you that you will not be hurt."

The doctor heard her pleas and couldn't help but to laugh it off.

Steinman: "Oh, my deary, you are in no position to attack me. After all, you already have an appointment with me and I cannot keep you waiting."

Star blinked and was a little confused by that response.

Starfire: "Waiting…? Waiting for what?"

That's when Steinman turned to reveal his blood soaked surgical mask covering his mouth and a stephogram wrapped around his head, as he told her what he has planned for her.

Steinman: "Why beauty, my dear angel. I'm here to give you beauty."

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger of chapter eight. Got to say, this was on good chapter to write. A bit long yes, but at least I didn't have to write a whole chapter of this one level. I do believe I did okay with it. Now on this final part, the team reaches Steinman to put a stop to him. But will they be able to make it to Starfire in time, or has she become another victim to Steinman's beautification. Only time will tell. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	9. Dr Steinman

**So I want to share with you something that's not Bioshock or Teen Titans related. I know it's a stretch, but please hear me out. So there this new horror game that came out which is the seventh game of the Resident Evil series called Biohazard. Now this isn't new to me as for the past three games, Capcon always treat their Resident Evil games as glorified action shooters with Michael Bayesk explosions. Hell, we certainly learned our lessons when we they promised that The Evil Within was suppose to be survival horror, only to realize that this was a copy and pasted Resident Evil game but with a different paintjob. But when I saw the first trailers and demo, I could tell that they are certainly mixing the formula a bit.**

 **For one, this does look like an actual horror game as you survive in a house filled with a backwards family that want to kill you and slimy mutant creatures. For another, it's all in a first person perspective, so no third person over the shoulder nonsense. And third, it does look straight up scary from it's atmosphere to the enemies you face. This game certainly reminds me so much of Outlast, only this time you can defend yourself with the limited weapons you have in your possession.**

 **Now, to be fair, I didn't play that game yet. My rule of thumb is that before you play games, you have to check Youtube to see how others fair with the game. I know it might sound a bit like I'm spoiling myself to not play it. But if I see the game on Youtube and how it looks and plays out, than I won't purchase it if it doesn't present itself the way it does. It's the reason why I don't buy games such as Destiny, Evil Within, and Assassin's Creed. Because giving the hype that they have, I don't want to be going through with mechanics, time wasters, or micro transactions. Resident Evil 7 however, after seeing Youtubers like Markiplier, JacksepticEye, KorixKenshin play it, I feel compelled to buy it. Not right now though, Hell no. That game is expensive as shit as it is with their deluxe edition and all the DLC they have could be a bit pricey. I'll just wait a couple of months until the price lowers and than I'll pay for it. It's not like I'm that desperate for it. But hey, let's see what happens if they could reduce the price.**

 **Looking back at the last chapter, I could tell that there are some good responses. It's just one review and it neared the hundred hit mark. Still not what I was expecting, but it's a start. But it would complicate things giving that these chapters are long as fuck. I've had this same problem before with the sequel to Teen Matrix and not many people read much of it. I should know, it was too much for me to handle. So on the coming chapters, I will look into another option that could work. After all, I don't like to have people loose interest in my stories, or worse, having to force me in updating. I got enough of it with my one version of Transformers Prime Season Three.**

 **Now on this chapter of BioTitans, the team finally made it to Steinman to put a stop to killing Star and getting the genetic keycard. But are they too late? Let's read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will take place mostly in Steinman's surgery room where in the actual game, he was the boss. There will be however, a few surprises though. For one, I'm going to reveal the laser sentries from the Manerva's Den DLC in Bioshock 2. Since those sentries look to be surgery based, they could be very useful for a boss battle and not say Steinman with a Tommy gun. I'm also going to add a little something extra for the end of the chapter, a little new enemy type that could be a challenge for the team, including on in particular enemy that came from Episode 2 of Burial at Seas on Bioshock Infinite. You will also get to see the first encounter with Jack and Delta meeting the Titans. Mind you, this is not going to be a team up, no. I just want the team handle this on their own without the help of the two. Don't worry though; you'll get the chance to see them with the team late in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Bioshock franchise.**

Chapter Nine: Dr. Steinman

 _'Today I had lunch with the Goddess. **"Steinman,"** she said... **"I'm here to free you from the tyranny of the commonplace. I'm here to show you a new kind of beauty."** I asked her, **"What do you mean, goddess?" "Symmetry, dear Steinman. It's time we did something about symmetry..."** '_  
J.S. Steinman

Up on the main floor of Medical Pavilion, LM, Beast Boy, and Terra were waiting patiently for the rest of the team to return. LM was sitting on the railing of the stairs checking his pistol as both the changeling and earth bender were kneeling on the wall. When BB looked to his watch, he realized that it was taking longer than expected.

Beast Boy: "Man… They are taking longer in getting that keycard than we thought. What are they doing down there?"

Terra turned to him and gave him the obvious assumption.

Terra: "My best guess, trying to survive all the crazies throughout this hospital. You know, like what we're doing! Seriously, I don't think there is any other place in this underwater city where you can't get killed."

LM soon turned to them and told them the good news.

LM: "Luckily, they finally got the keycard to the waiting lounge. It took them long enough to actually get there. Let's hope they won't run into some insane patients."

Just as he said that, he heard a voice of one of the splicers wondering the halls.

"Look at this mess? Blood, puke, crap. This whole hospital must be quarantine! I swear, no one in this facility has never heard of sanitizing the area."

LM looked ahead to see a splicer doctor wondering about, mumbling about random nonsense. Grunting to himself, he readied his pistol and took aim.

LM: "Speaking of which…"

Once he aimed it at the splicer's head, he waited for the right moment to strike. By the time he turned his head to the three, the rebel Titan pulled the trigger and got a clean shot at him before he could react. Once he laid lifeless on the floor, he put his gun away and was getting irritate on all of this.

LM: "Damn splicers. I keep on shooting them down and they just keep popping back up. How many of these bastards are there in this city."

Just as he asked the question, a familiar voice gave him an answer from below.

Raven: "Depends on how wide spread this Adam addiction got."

He turned behind and looked down to see Robin, Cyborg, and Raven heading up the steps and was relieved by their arrival.

LM: "It's about time you three got back. Had some misadventures of your own?"

Robin turned to him and shrugged his shoulders.

Robin: "You could say that… Had some run ins with the doctors and nurses for some appointments. But we greatly declined."

Beast Boy and Terra were relieved that they came as they approached the three. By the time they all regrouped, BB noticed the Air Grabber in Robin's hands and was amazed by it.

Beast Boy: "Dude! That looks sick! What is it and where did you get it?"

Rob looked to him and explained on what it was.

Robin: "Something called an Air Grabber. Atlas told me that it's very useful for opening doors and an offensive weapon. Got it from a corpse that didn't need much of it from the start. It did come in handy for us when we were in desperate need to getting to one of the doors."

Terra looked on and was amazed by it.

Terra: "Cool! That could really come in handy when we face more of those Splicers."

LM though decided to skip the presentation and got down to the business of things.

LM: "Yeah, yeah… We get it. You acquired a new weapon. Congratulations! But that won't help us with that door behind us. Do you have the keycard?"

Rob looked up to him and could tell that he was loosing a bit of patience. But he knows what he was talking about as he got into his utility belt and took the access card out.

Robin: "I got it. Let's hope all this searching isn't for nothing."

He soon walks past the group and approached the door as the team watched on. Once he approached the door, he looked to the key slot and then back to the card, taking a deep breath.

Robin: "Let's hope this works."

Putting the key into the slot, he waited to see if it responds. After a few short seconds, the card was automatically inserted and the door was opened. The team saw this and gave a sigh of relief.

Cyborg: "Finally, we're in. I and I thought I was going to blow a hole through the door from the start."

Robin turned to him and the others and let him know that they got in.

Robin: "Either way, we were able to get through. Now let's get to Steinman and rescue Starfire. We've wasted enough time as it is.

The group nodded as they all entered a narrow hallway that turned to the left and into the waiting area.

Robin: "All right team, we made it to Stienman's surgery wing. Remember, this is his territory we're trespassing into. Stay alert. We don't know what we're up against."

By the time he said that, something exploded from the way they were coming in and hit a wall. They all jumped back by that as they noticed it was a dead splicer that was burned to death before getting thrown. Everyone blinked at the sight of that and was confused by that sudden appearance.

Raven: "You mean something like that?"

Robin looked on and found that to be unexpected.

Robin: "Yeah… Something like that…"

They all soon heard a voice coming front the distance as it sounded like someone was talking to another person.

"That's the last of them. Man that was a rough fight. I thought we never made it."

They soon heard something like a moan from close by that was very similar to that of a Big Daddy. The person what was speaking heard that and responded.

"What do you mean that it was too easy? At least we took care of them; otherwise we won't last throughout this firefight. I'll go take care of the Little Sister. You keep watch until more of those splicers come around. Last thing we want is more trouble on the way."

The other mysterious person groaned as the team heard that and was a bit confused.

Terra: "Uh… What was that?"

Beast Boy heard it and was curious about it.

Beast Boy: "Don't know, but that voice sounded strangely familiar."

Robin though wouldn't want to take any chances as he told everyone to be on guard.

Robin: "Stay close, Titans. We don't know what's around that corner."

The group got up to a wall and readied their weapons, ready to find out what's going to come up at them. Turning the corner, they saw a busted up door as they cautiously venture out. As they got out, they were amazed by how big the waiting room There was a sitting area to wait for patients to enter the surgery wing, a small bar on one end to get drinks and smokes, and a dispenser with the Gather's Garden title on it and ads of a few variety of Plasmids, including Teleport and Incinerate. Course, this place is just as bad shape as everything else with turned over furniture, cracked glass, and fallen debris. The place was far worse as fresh bodies of splicers were strewn about with deep holes in their chests and bullet holes covering their stomachs. As they walked carefully, they didn't notice what was at the bar until Cyborg turned and saw it waiting for them.

Cyborg: "Oh boy… Guys? We have a problem."

The group turned to what the Hybrid is looking at and saw a Big Daddy on watch; only it looks sleeker and more durable. The Big Daddy saw them and roared, getting his drill spinning. As it did that, the group got into a defensive position and was ready for battle.

LM: "Great… Another one of those Big Daddy's, only more advance. And I thought the one I've encountered was bad."

Robin got his Staff up and was eager to fight.

Robin: "Whatever the case, we need to get pass it before heading straight to Steinman. Everyone get ready, it won't be very easy to handle it."

The group nodded, as they were ready to make the first strike. But before they could fight…

"Delta! What's with all the roaring? I'm trying to concentrate in this little one."

The group heard that and looked behind the Big Daddy to see someone peeking out of cover. They could tell it was someone in his thirties with brown hair and browner eyes. The person looked to them and realized who they were.

"Oh… I see… So that's what gotten you in a bit of a twist. And at first I thought that it was more trouble."

The changeling blinked a little bit before realizing that voice again.

Beast Boy: "Hold up! I know that voice. It's you! That guy that was at the Welcoming Center!"

The person looked to BB and could tell that he remembered.

"So, you do remember me? That's a relief. For certain that you were going to forget."

The Big Daddy groaned and pointed to the team with confusion. The person turned to it and told it that it's all right.

"Don't worry Delta, they are on our side. No need to get defensive."

It groaned in defeat, as Jack turned to them to apologize.

"Forgive my friend here. Delta is always a bit overprotected. Speaking of which, excuse me while I handle some unfinished business."

He got back to his spot, as Robin looked on and wondered what he's doing. By looking to this, he discovered that there was a Little Sister cowering at the corner. At first, he thought he was going to hurt her and tried to stop him. But as he did that, he noticed something else. This person gently picked her up as she struggled to get out of it. But then, he could see this person gently caressing her as his veins glowed white, that bathed the girl in that light. The light was a quick flash as the team tried to cover their eyes from the light. As soon as the light faded, Robin and the others saw something surprising. This girl was back to normal as her eyes weren't glowing yellow anymore. She looked to him with a bit of relief and said…

"Thank you…"

She soon scampered off to a nearby vent and climbed up to it. The moment she got in, Jack looked to the team as Robin looked on in surprise.

Robin: "Whoa… How did you…?"

He shrugged it off and told him little details.

"Just a little Plasmid a friend of mine made. It helps reverse the effects of the Little Sister conditioning."

The others approach him, as Raven was curious about it.

Raven: "So… There's a plasmid that completely cures the Little Sisters?"

The person sighed and told them that it wasn't easy.

"Not entirely, unfortunately. Even if a Little Sister is cured, the sea slug that produces the Adam is still attached to her stomach. And the only way to remove them will ultimately kill them. That's the one path I dare not take."

Delta then approached the person and groaned to him. He turned to him and decided to start the introduction.

"Right, where are my manners? My name is Jack, this is my partner Delta. And you must be the Teen Titans, I assume?"

Robin looked to him and was surprised he knew them.

Robin: "Yeah… You could say that… How do you know about us?"

Jack sighed and told him about it.

Jack: "Ryan said it throughout the city. Says he put a serious bounty on your heads when you threaten his city."

Robin slouched a little and knew that it was inevitable.

Robin: "Of course he did… So, you and your Big Daddy friend here wish to attack us?"

Jack though shook his head and responded by that question.

Jack: "Sorry, but I'm not like those lunatics in this city that would kill for some Adam in their bodies. I'm mostly just like you, a surface dweller that got dragged into the city in the first place. Got a letter from some stranger telling me to go to this city with no rhyme or reason. Delta here is the only person I could trust since he's trying to look for his Little Sister. We sort of made an alliance to keep ourselves protected while we find our true purpose."

The team listened in and was a bit off by it.

Beast Boy: "Dude, that's some teamwork. Guess you guys know how to survive."

Jack turned to the changeling and told him that it's no big deal.

Jack: "Yeah, we sort of got off to a rough start, but we learned to get along really well."

Delta's response was a simple point with his drill and a small moan while the drill was spinning.

Jack: "Mostly get along."

Robin listened in and thought that maybe they could use their help.

Robin: "You know, we are all on the same boat. Perhaps if you could help us, then maybe we might be able to survive together. In fact, we are heading to Steinman right now. I'm assuming if you help us, we might be able to stop him in hurting my friend."

Jack remained silent as he and Delta looked to each other. Turning back, Jack gave him an answer he might not like.

Jack: "Sorry, but we have our own path that we have to follow. I respect that you want help, but we already have our hands full at the moment saving these Little Sisters."

LM looked to him and didn't like the response.

LM: "Seriously, you want to ditch us to save some girls? What type of surface dweller are you?"

He turned to the rebel Titan and explained about that.

Jack: "The kind that doesn't want to get dragged into fights that is impossible to take on. However, if you are going to fight Steinman, a bit of advice. Don't let him get too close to you with his scalpel; he's a bit stab crazy when it comes to beautifying his clients. And be careful with his weaponry, as he always have a few tricks up his sleeves."

Robin heard that and decided to follow his advice.

Robin: "Of course. Thanks for the advice. We'll keep it in mind. Let's go team, Starfire is waiting for us."

The group turned to him and nodded as they are leaving for Steinman's surgery wing. But before they could leave, Jack decided to give them a bit of a warning.

Jack: "Oh yeah… One more thing."

The group stopped as they turned to see Jack wanting them to know something else.

Jack: "If I were you, I wouldn't trust Atlas. He might be someone in need of help, but there's more to him then you think. Be careful with him."

Robin heard him and was a little concerned with what he said. How did he know of Atlas? And why does he want them to not trust him? Shrugging it off, he decided to make his leave.

Robin: "We'll keep that in mind."

He turned back and left the waiting lounge while the rest of the team followed suit. As they were leaving, Delta turned to Jack and asked why he didn't tell him everything. Jack looked back, knowing what he said, and responded the best way possible.

Jack: "What? You know why I can't tell them the whole truth. Elizabeth's orders clearly state that I cannot explain to them what is really going on. It's up to them to figure things out for themselves."

Delta groaned and thought this was a terrible idea. Jack though waved it off as nothing.

Jack: "Not to worry… They will find out, eventually. Now come on, let's find a way to Port Neptune. Elizabeth said that that's where they're going to be."

Delta nodded, as they have to find a way to reach the Port Neptune through the maintenance passage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was strapped into the surgery bed with her powers not in full yet. She was starring at the person that kidnapped him, who was Steinman and was a little confused with what he said.

Starfire: "Give me beauty. I do not understand. Why do you want to give me beauty when I do not need to."

The doctor smirked behind his bloodied surgical mask and explained about that.

Dr. Steinman: "Let me explain. As a professional surgeon, it is my duty to give those a better look for mankind. Course that is the reason why I came to Rapture, to help beautify the citizens of this fair city. And with this Adam, I can help anyone who is in need of an amazing look that will improve their love life and/or popularity. To help… get into to swing of things if you will."

Starfire though knew of him and spoke to him of all the thing he had done.

Starfire: "But they say that the Adam drove you mad, that you were obsessed with surgery to the point where you kill your patients!"

She then turned to see the dead carcasses on the floor followed by the three women that were all hung in the crucifixes.

Starfire: "And judging by the many human corpses around here, they seem to be right over it."

Steinman rolled his eyes around and told her that those were something that he disdain.

Dr. Steinman: "Yes… Well in a mission to achieve beauty, there will be some setbacks. But my mission moves on! And it will continue with you."

Star blinked and didn't like the sound of it.

Starfire: "With me?"

Dr. Steinman: "But of course! When I saw you enter my home, I knew that you can be better than you already are."

He soon left the table and headed to the board at the end and dragged it to show off what he was planning.

Dr. Steinman: "You see, I took enough pictures to help me understand what to work with. And although you don't have much of Adam on you, I know what needs to be done."

Getting the marker, he started to add dotted lines on the pictures on her body.

Dr. Steinman: "Let's see… Maybe I could add extra mass on your breasts, increase on your hips and the added weight of your bosom, and mature your face. Yes… That will do… That would do quite nicely. I promise you, when I'm done with you, you will be the prefect being throughout all of Rapture!"

He then walked away to get whatever tools he needed to begin the operation. As he was doing that, Starfire was silent as she whispered to herself on how to get out of it herself.

Starfire: "I have to find a way in getting out of here. Or better yet, stall him long enough until my friends rescue me. If I don't I will end up like his patients!"

* * *

Returning to the team, they made it to the main hall, which is a glass tunnel that takes them straight to the surgical wing. Looking up, they could see the neon sign that says, Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals on the building with Surgery below it. Looking on, they know they're at the right place.

Robin: "Looks like we're here. Keep your guard up team; we are entering the doctor's territory. We don't know what he has in store for us."

LM got his shotgun out and cocked it ready to fight.

LM: "Whatever he has for us, we're ready for him."

They soon approached a pillar in the middle that has a TV hanging and a turned over gurney. As they got closer, the 'Please Stand By' logo changed to a artistic drawing of Steinman with the name under as he discussed something of importance.

 _'With genetic modifications, beauty is no longer a goal or even a virtue, it is a moral obligation. Do we force the healthy to live with the contagious? Do we mix the criminal with the law abiding? Then why are the plain allowed to mingle with the fair?!'_

It soon went back to the please stand by as Terra responded to his questions.

Terra: "Um… I don't know… Maybe it's because people should live as equal and help each other. God, even before getting addicted, this doctor has a sick way of seeing people."

They all passed the pillar and were nearing the building. During the walk, Robin contacted Atlas to tell him the good news.

Robin: "Atlas, it's Robin. We finally found our way in and heading to Steinman's surgery wing. Can you give us some idea on what we're up against?"

Atlas heard him and responded back.

Atlas: _"Right o', boyo. Steinman is a bit of a wackjob when it comes to his creations. One good look at you and he'll rearrange your face with his Tommy gun. The man gets overly obsessive with beauty and tends to go over board with his work. He also has a sick fixation with Picasso and tends to turn his patients into his art form."_

Beast Boy heard it and remembered about the audio log at Eternal Flames.

Beast Boy: "So we heard."

Atlas: _"Keep your distance from him and try to find a way in luring him to someplace you can easily take him down. The building could have something useful to stop him. Also, keep an eye out for his defenses. Steinman likes to work in Private and doesn't want any interruptions."_

Robin nodded as he wanted to end the call.

Robin: "Got it. We'll make our way through and get the keycard one way or another."

But before he did, he stopped and wanted to say something to him.

Robin: "Oh, and Atlas?"

Atlas: _"Yes, boyo. What is it?"_

Robin was quite and didn't know how to put what he's going to say. So he decided to save it another time and end the call.

Robin: "On second thought, forget it. It's nothing of your concern. We'll contact you once we get the keycard from Steinman. Out."

Once he put the comm. away, Raven looked to him and asked what he was going to say.

Raven: "You were going to speak about Jack and Delta to Atlas?"

Robin looked back to her and nodded.

Robin: "Yeah… You could say that."

Raven: "Why didn't you tell him?"

Robin: "Because I wasn't sure if I can trust them, or Atlas. Remember what Jack said that we cannot trust Atlas. If I speak to him of this, I don't know if what he'll say is the honest truth or not."

LM was at the other side and was iffy about Atlas too.

LM: "Well we don't know about Atlas either. I mean, we just met him and he was some sort of revolutionary leader that wanted the city to belong to the people. But we don't know anything else about him, let alone if he is going to stab us in the back or not."

Robin looked to him and told him that they have no choice in the matter.

Robin: "Regardless or your case, only Jack, Atlas, and Delta, I guess, aren't the only ones that want to kill us. So we have no other choice than to trust them until we know more. Right now, we have some pressing matters to attend to."

The group headed to the door in front of them as it opened in front of them. From there, the one thing they saw was more of Steinman's work over the neon sign on the wall. There were two photos of women looking like they were a bit mangled, at least Steinman who reworked the photos. One was a photo of a bald woman with a bit of rippage and there were multiple nose glued to the side. The one on the right was ripped in half, but glued together to make her half split with the words, _'perfectionist'_ in blood red. On the floor in front them had a writing with the same blood color that says, _'Aesthetics are a moral imperative!'_ The group looked to it as Beast Boy made a joke about it.

Beast Boy: "Huh… Looks like Steinman is here."

Raven glared to him and was being rhetorical.

Raven: "Gee… Really… You think…"

The group walked over the message as they make their way to Steinman's home. Rounding the corner to the left side, they could see a surgery entrance up ahead and were eager to get this over with. But as they were able to reach their goal, they encountered what looked like more turrets on both ends of the entrance, but instead looked different. Instead of a bunch of nozzle for machine gun rounds, there were two motorized wheels and a bunch of little rocket shells that were in a little coaster like ramp ascending upwards. The group watched on and didn't know what they were.

Terra: "Um… What are those?"

The turrets immediately got turned on and detected the Titans as intruders. The wheels started to spin as the first rockets were set up. Robin looked to this and realized what they were.

Robin: "Something bad… Everyone, take cover!"

The team split up and started to find cover anyway possible. The turrets soon fired their rockets as they flew towards the spot they were in and blew up on the floor. They soon saw them scattering and fired at the closest ones they see fit. One of the closest was Cyborg as he was jumping over a sofa chair and used it for cover. One of the turrets fired a stray shot at him as he got down to his safe spot. At the same time, the rocket missed him as it brushed past his back. The hybrid felt that and didn't think that was going to happen.

Cyborg: "Whoa! That was too close!"

Beast Boy quickly turned into a hawk and flew up high in the air to avoid the firepower. The turrets saw him and fired their rockets at him. He quickly swoop around and tried to escape their wrath. Soon enough, he got behind a gurney and turned into a rat small enough to easily hide. The turrets immediately turned to the next target, which was Terra. She was looking for a close enough cover, but couldn't find any. So she had to go with an alternative option. With her hands glowing, she threw them up and a concrete slab came up from the floor. At the same time, the turrets fired their rockets and hit the self made wall that was protecting the Earth bender. Raven was in the air as the turrets targeted her next and fired their rockets. The telepath immediately deployed her dark shield to protect herself as the rockets hit it and blew up on impact. When that was over with, she lowered her shield and turned herself into a dark energy bird, flying through the wall to make sure she wasn't bombarded. Robin ran to the nearest cover he could find while using his acrobatic maneuvers to avoid the rockets that were firing on him. He soon got behind the table that LM tipped over so he can protect himself and slid right to it. Once he was safe, LM looked to him and was impressed by all of this.

LM: "Okay… I got to admit, Steinman has some serious security."

Robin turned to him and wasn't happy with what he said.

Robin: "As much as you are intrigued by this, we need to get through that and stop Steinman from hurting Starfire!"

The Rebel Titan looked to him and told him that he got it.

LM: "Relax Rob… I got this."

Getting his hack tool out, he waited until the right moment to strike. By the time he got out of cover, he fired a hacking dart out of the device and it soared and connected to the left turret. Getting back into cover, he looked to the needle and timed it right to get the green. Robin looked to him and asked what he's doing.

Robin: "What are you doing? This is not the time to start playing around!"

LM kept clicking on a few greens while telling the Titan leader that he has a plan.

LM: "I'm not playing around. Atlas said that this hack tool can hack into any machine. Right? Well let's see if that includes these bad boys."

Waiting for the last arrow to his the green, he clicked it and got complete access. The light on the turret turned green and turned to the one of the right, detecting it to be the enemy. It fired a rocket and started to hit the turret, causing it to be sparking and on fire. It felt that and turned to the one that fired it, firing back and doing the same. With one more shot, the two fired at the same time and soon blew up at the same time. Soon enough, their path was cleared and the group got out of cover. Robin watched on and was actually pleased with the results.

Robin: "All right… Now that was impressive. Good job LM."

He turned to him and was a little surprised by that.

LM: "Huh… And now you're sucking up. And to think that you have serious thoughts about my strategy…"

Robin looked to him with skepticism and decided to keep going forward.

Robin: "At least we got a way through. Come on team, let's get in there and save Starfire!"

The group got out of cover and passed through the door to get to Steinman. As they were entering, they could see what looked like a horrifying display. From what they can understand, there is a wheelchair under one of Steinman's advertising with a photo of one of the women plastered over the ad's face and scissors implanted to the face. But on the wheelchair was what looked like a corpse of a woman with scars and different skin pigments and eyes glazed over. The group was in shock by the scene and didn't think it would be a dead body in front of them.

Terra: "Ewe… That looks creepy…"

Cyborg looked to the body and could tell that it was someone that Steinman used to have.

Cyborg: "Looks like one of Steinman's patients that was in for a treatment. Wonder what happened to her?"

Looking next to the corpse, he could see a Vox recorder that was hung on the wall. Curious, he picked it up and mashed play on it. From there, he and the others could hear what appears to be a surgery report Steinman did with a nurse next to him finishing with the patient.

 _'Four-oh silk and... Done! Once again, my surgical expertise has bore fruit!'_

 _'The nose looks terrific, Doctor Steinman... Doctor? Is something the matter? You seem a little quiet just now'_

 _'Oh no nurse, everything's just fine. But looking at her now... I didn't realize how much her face sags... Scalpel...'_

 _'Excuse me?'_

 _'Scalpel!'_

 _'Uh, doctor, she's not booked for a face lift... She's only here for a nose adjustment, nothing else.'_

 _'True… But why stop at the nose when you can make the face just as beautiful as that? Now let's just come in here and...'_

He started to whistle to himself as he begins his extra procedure while the nurse demanded him to stop.

 _'Doctor... Stop cutting... Doctor, stop cutting... Get me the chief of surgery! Get me the chief of surgery NOW!'_

The recording and slowly getting static at the end until it stopped completely. Looking back at the dead body, Cyborg sighed and knew what really happened.

Cyborg: "Yep, I knew it. Looks like this was Stienman's first victim when he started to loose his mind. How depressing."

Robin looked to the dead body and knew that they were getting near.

Robin: "Either way, we are getting close. Come on, this way."

The team kept on walking until they reached a long hallway with the main operation room at the end. Seeing this, the leader pointed to it and decided to continue.

Robin: "There! That must be where they are keeping Starfire. We better hurry!"

He rushed ahead to get to the room. But before he could even get there, Raven sensed that something was wrong and warned the leader about it.

Raven: "Wait! Don't go there yet! It could be a-"

But Robin stopped midway and saw a security camera starring right at him with its white light on. Suddenly, an alarm was triggered and buzzers were blaring. Robin looked on and realizes he done goofed up now.

Robin: "A trap… Typical…"

Just then, a bunch of security turrets hovered in the air and were heading straight towards the team. LM saw this and was ready to take them on.

LM: "Sentry bots. This would be too easy…"

Raven though looked at the turrets flying and noticed something off about them. For one, the bots that Johnny and Saltonstall used were the bullet variety. These though were far different from their counterparts as they have glass container at the front and it is glowing a yellow type of energy. Seeing this, she warned the rebel about it.

Raven: "LM! Don't! Those aren't normal bots!"

By the time she said that, the bots fired what looked like a yellow beam and nearly hit the rebel. But it gave him time to see the laser melting a bit of floor. LM saw that and backed up, trying not to get hit.

LM: "Whoa! That was cutting it too close!"

Robin jumped back as the bots was trying to laser cut him. But his aerial acrobatic skills kept him from getting cut up. During mid flight, he took out a few exploding disks, and tossed them to the threat. The disks exploded and some of the security bots were blown to bits. But then, more of them came as a response to provide more backup. By the time he jumped back to the group, Raven formed a barrier between them and the bots as they shoot the beams right at the shield. As they were firing, Beast Boy was getting really annoyed by this.

Beast Boy: "Dude! No fair! Since when do these bots fire lasers? That doesn't make any sense!"

Cyborg looked around and noticed a poster on the wall that shows a cartoon bot helping a doctor with a procedure with the title, _'Surgical Precision: Laser Bots from McClendon Robotics'_. Seeing this, he knew what they are.

Cyborg: "Looks like those bots are used for surgery. Now it seems that they are being used for combat."

LM grunted and got his Tommy gun out, loading the armor-piercing drum into the slot. Once he loaded it up, he pointed at the flying turrets while Raven formed a hole small enough to let the bullets through. He sprayed them with bullets as half of them exploded. But as they were destroyed, a bunch more came to the aid and picked up where the previous ones left off. The rebel cussed and didn't like the situation they're in.

LM: "Yeah… And it looks like they will continue to come at us unless that camera stopped starring at us."

Robin looked on and didn't like this either.

Robin: "We have to disable them and quickly as possible. We need to find a way to shut them down."

The lasers keep hitting the shield as it started to crack.

Raven: "You better make this quick! The shield won't last for long."

Cyborg looked to the hall and noticed a set of doors to the right there weren't blocked off by debris. Seeing this, he decided to take that option.

Cyborg: "This way! Hurry!"

Opening his shoulder blades, he fired his mini rockets at them and all with Raven lowering her shield. The rockets hit the sentry bots and blew them all up in one hit. Which will give them a small amount of time before more would come in. The team ran ahead and turned to the right through the first set of doors. By the time they entered, they could see what looks like a small surgery and reception center complete with a gurney with a folded wall for privacy and a reception desk to make appointments. There were two lit signs that says _'Surgical Savings'_ and has an audio diary on the desk. By the time they were in, a second door opened up as the sentries came in on the other end, blocking their path. They soon fired their lasers at them as the team got into cover with the folded wall, pillars, and a turned over gurney. LM went into covering fire and shoot right at the bots. A couple were taken down easily, only to have a few more joining the fight. Cyborg did the same as he fired his sonic blaster to shoot continuously at a few more, but still, it's the same fruitless endeavor with more of the bots joining in. The rebel grunted and was getting annoyed by it.

LM: "These bastards just keep coming! How many of them are there?"

Robin tossed some disks to the sentries and they were blown to shreds, only to have more joining in. Getting back to cover, he answered his friend's question.

Robin: "My possible guess, they're endless. And they will continue to do so unless we shut them down!"

Terra looked on and noticed something on the other end of the wall. It looked like a terminal of some kind with a picture of a security bot with a no label slapped over it and a lever at the bottom with the title in the middle that says, _'Bot-Shutdown'_ and an _'R'_ logo on a clamp like device. Seeing this, she found a way in shutting them down.

Terra: "Over there! There's a terminal over there that can shut these bastards down! I'm going to head down there! Cover me!"

The team looked to her and then turning to see the terminal. Knowing this, Robin looked to his friends and told them to help her.

Robin: "You heard her, Titans! Keep those sentry drones busy while she reaches the terminal. Go!"

The team heard that and decided to keep the drones busy. Getting out of cover, they were firing everything at the sentries. From armor piercing bullets, energy blasters, dark magic, and disks, they were able to take down all the bots as pieces of them rained on the floor. With the path cleared, Robin turned to the Earth bender and told her to go.

Robin: "Get going!"

Terra turned to him and nodded in response. Getting out of cover, she dashed straight towards the terminal before more of those sentries came in. Course it was too late as they came through the other door and saw Terra heading towards the switch. The team saw this and fired at them before they could cut her apart. They fired their weapons and powers at them and took them down easily. Unfortunately, they were distracted as the door they came in opened up and more laser bots came from behind them. Beast Boy, who doesn't have an offensive weapon to begin with, turned to where they entered and saw them near them.

Beast Boy: "Dudes! Look out!"

The team turned to see the turrets and saw the bots ready to fire. Raven quickly outreached her arms as she created a black dome to protect her and her teammates. The lasers hit the shields as it deflected them. Knowing that they are getting preoccupied, Robin turned to Terra and told her to get to the switch.

Robin: "Terra! Shut those bots down!"

She heard him and responded without looking.

Terra: "I'm all over it!"

She was reaching the switch and was on the verge of pulling it down. But then, more of those security bots came to the other door and fired their yellow lasers at her. Terra looked on and saw them heading towards her with their lasers a firing. With a quick wave, a wall of stone came out through the crack tiles and formed a barrier from where she was to the terminal. The lasers hit the wall, as Terra rushes to the switch. By the time she got there, she grabbed the handle and pulled it down with force. The title and icon then flashed red as the sentries propellers stopped spinning and plummeted to the ground, completely shutdown. With the bots down, the telepath removed the dome and took a breather. Looking around, they could see the pieces to full drones on the floor in the aftermath of the battle. Cy deeply sighed and was getting really tired of this.

Cyborg: "Man… I'm getting annoyed by this. How many of these threats are we suppose to take on?"

LM looked to him and came up with a close enough answer.

LM: "Obvious guess, enough that Ryan won't give up. For a guy that single handedly created a city, he tends to have enough security."

Robin looked to this and decided to focus on what they were really here for.

Robin: "Doesn't matter… What we are going through is nothing but delays. The more we fight, the less chance that Starfire survives. We need to hurry if we are to get to Starfire in time. Let's go!"

The group heard him and ran to the other side of the room, reaching the second set of doors to get to the main surgery. During mid run, Robin stopped in the middle of the room and spotted the Vox recorder on the table. He was curious about it and decided to take a good look at it. Meanwhile, the rest of the team headed to the door as it opened up to let them out. But peeking to the corner, they could see the camera still online and looking for them. Beast Boy saw this and was aggravated.

Beast Boy: "Oh, come on?! We shut down those pesky bots and the camera is still on?! That really cramps my style."

Cyborg than armed his cannon and was ready to take it down.

Cyborg: "I'll take care of it."

He peeked to the corner and was ready to fire. But just as he was going to do that, LM grabbed his blaster and lowered it. The hybrid turned to him and was curious what he wants.

Cyborg: "Yo! What's up, LM?"

The rebel smiled and decided to come up with another option.

LM: "As much as I like to see a camera get blown to bits, I think I got another idea in handling it. Step aside."

He walked past the group and armed up his hacking tool to take care of business his own way. Looking out of cover, he could see the camera moving back and forth looking for the Titans. Getting his hack tool out, he waited for the right moment to fire his dart at it. When it turned away, he took aim and fired the dart right to the camera. Looking to the gauge, it moved the arrow and waited for it to hit the green. Once he hit it, it moved from the next section to another. He waited for the arrow to hit green and clicked on it. Once he reached the last section, the camera fizzled and the red color turned green. The group looked on and wondered what he did. That's when LM decided to test it out for himself. Walking out of the door, he checked to see if his plan worked. The other watched on and was shocked at what he's doing.

Cyborg: "LM?! What are you doing? Get back here! That camera is going to see you and send more of those security bots!"

When LM stepped into the hallway and stood there with the camera looking to him. They stepped back and were worried that he might get himself killed. But for some reason, the camera didn't do anything. It's almost like it didn't care as he waved at it. Once he saw that the camera didn't alert the bots, he turned to the team and told them to move out.

LM: "Okay… We're all cleared. You can come out now."

The team watched on in disbelief and didn't have a clue what happened. Slowly getting out of cover, they looked around and was surprised that they haven't been shot yet.

Terra: "Okay… Why aren't we shot down yet?"

LM looked to them and explained about it.

LM: "Oh… Just a little experiment I've been wanting to try out. When Atlas said that this beauty I got can hack to anything, I thought that if it can work on security cameras. And surprise, surprise… It worked like a charm."

The group looked on and was amazed at the risk he made.

Raven: "Well, we're not cut in pieces, yet. Guess your plan did work, somewhat."

Beast Boy approached the goth and told her that she was half right.

Beast Boy: "You kidding, Rae? It's awesome! I cannot believe that LM pulled something off so sweet!"

Rae though wasn't impressed as she wasn't sure of this.

Raven: "Yeah… Like I'm going to believe this…"

Cy though decided to look at the positive side of things and told everyone that it's better than getting shot at.

Cyborg: "Regardless, at least we can get to Steinman without getting shot at. Let's just get to the operating room and stop the doctor, okay?"

As all that went on, Robin looked to the audio log and wondered what it would say. Picking it up, he pushed play on it and wondered what it says. As the tape was rolling, he could hear Steinman's voice speaking about a client that asks about a surgical procedure.

 _'So Fontaine came to me the other day, asking about facial reconstruction. Fontaine… There have been rumors spreading around the he's working on a cue for taking over Rapture. I'm not certain that the rumors are true. Fontaine is a successful businessman that had sheer success with the Adam and Plasmid lines. There is no way that he would try to take Ryan's throne. Anyways, he's been asking questions about facial reconstruction from time to time. Wondering about the prices and if the procedure is quick and painless. I been honest to him and explain that the procedure isn't too expansive, giving the price my clients made. As far as the procedure goes, it matters of the Adam in their systems. If I could give any of my patients a makeover, they could look far different then what they were. Almost like they were a different person. He seemed intrigued by that and wondered if he would make an appointment. I ask if it was for him. He simply shook his head and said, **'It was for a friend of his'**. Whoever this friend he's referring to, I'm hoping that he is in desperate need of some work.'_

The recording stops as Robin wondered what that was about. Fontaine asking for facial surgery for a friend? Seems a little normal… But it does raise some form of questions. Who is this friend? And why does this person need facial surgery? As he was thinking about it, Cyborg called him to come.

Cyborg: "Hey, Robin! You coming? We still need to rescue Starfire."

Robin looked back and saw the team waiting for him. So he decided to save those questions for later.

Robin: "Okay. I'm coming!"

Putting the audio diary away, he ran to them, hoping to figure that out for another time.

The group approached the end of the hall and saw the two doors with the lights on that say, _'Operation in Progress'_. Seeing this, they knew what it meant.

Robin: "This is a place. Let's hope that we're not too late."

* * *

Back with Starfire, she struggled to get out of the clamps to find her friends. Her strength was slowly returning after getting drugged by the sedative, but not enough to fully break them. Which means she has to wait until her friends arrive. And she doesn't have time for that.

Dr. Steinman: "Sorry to keep you from waiting… I have to find the precise tools needed to begin my operation."

Star looked on to see Steinman returning with his tools needed to make her more beautiful. Placing it to the side, he cracked his fingers and was ready to begin.

Dr. Steinman: "So… Shall we get started?"

Turning to his record player, he dropped the needle on the record, playing _'It Had to Be You'_ by Django Reinhardt  & Stéphane Grappelli. Looking to the surgical tools, Star could tell that they are all rusted and drenched in dry blood. So as the calm and collective young woman that she is, she decided to hold the surgery a little longer.

Starfire: "Pardon me, but I do not know of Earthly medicine on this planet. However I know a few things that you should be doing. For example, those tools you have need to be sterilized before any procedure needs to start. Am I correct?"

The doctor turned to her a little annoyed by it, but remained calm as he explained himself.

Dr. Steinman: "Perhaps you're right. But unfortunately, I don't have much of the equipment to start sterilizing. Still, working on you with the blood of my victims help me satisfy at the fact that of the many failed attempts I do, one will succeed. And you, my dear girl, will be the one to succeed where all others have failed. Let us begin!"

He then picked up a blood stained scalpel and was ready to operate on the Tamaranean. Star was in a panic and had to figure out another way out of this. She immediately found a way and stopped him from going to cut her up.

Starfire: "WAIT!"

Steinman stopped inches from her stomach and looked to her with a bit of inpatients in his eyes.

Dr. Steinman: "What? What is it? Don't you want to be perfect?"

The Tamaranean took this opportunity to get herself out of this and asked him a simple question.

Starfire: "I need to ask, why must you be overly obsessive if making beauty on your patients?"

The doctor raised his eyebrow and wondered what she meant by that.

Dr. Steinman: "Why must I make my patients beautiful? Why to prove to the goddess that I can make everyone perfect. But no matter how hard I try, none of my patients don't give me the kind of exquisiteness she wanted! It is always one failure after another, with no end in sight!"

Star heard him and understands what he was trying to look for. So she decided to give out her own thoughts.

Starfire: "Don't you think you are doing it all wrong?"

Steinman gave her a stern look and was curious at what she was talking about.

Steinman: "What ever do you mean…?

Starfire: "From what I know, you are only focusing on what is on the outside. In reality, it is the beauty on the inside that counts. So all you've been doing is looking to what beauty is on the outside of the person rather than the other way about."

The doctor blinked for a little bit as he tried to process it in his Adam drunk mind. Once he got the information he had, his bloodshot eyes were wide and realized what she meant.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh, of course… Of course! What was I thinking?! Beauty doesn't matter on what's on the outside, but the inside! That is what the goddess wants me to do! How did I miss that?!"

He looked down to Starfire and had a pleasant smile under is bloody surgical mask.

Dr. Steinman: "My dear young lady, thank you for showing me the true meaning of beauty. I never thought the reason why I keep failing is the look deep within. You have truly become and inspiration."

He brushed her cheek with his blood soaked glove as a gesture of kindness. Star was a little creeped by that brush, as she remained cool and composure over the whole thing.

Starfire: "You are welcome… I suppose…"

Steinman then walked away from her and came up with a decision of his own.

Dr. Steiman: "Which is why I decided to begin operating my patients on the inside, starting with you."

Star expression went to shock and realized that he got it all wrong.

Starfire: "Wait… What?! No, no, no! That is not what I meant! What I was trying to say, is that beauty is skin deep. Not actually beauty is inside!"

But Steinmen was compelled and told her that it is all right, in a sadistic manner.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh, nonsense. You help me understand what true beauty is like. I must use this as a way in making the Goddess happy! That's right! Happy!"

As he was preparing his operation, he didn't know that someone was coming in. As he got what he need, he told Star for a quick favor.

Dr. Steinman: "Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit…"

Once he turned around, star looked on and was horrified at what she saw. What the doctor was holding is what looks like a circular saw drenched in dry blood. Starting the motor up, he blade was spinning and showed that he was ready to cut someone up. And that someone is Tamaranean, as she was struggling and trying to get herself out of this.

Starfire: "Please, do not do this! You are making a big mistake!"

Steinman returned to her and told her that it was all right.

Dr. Steinman: "Oh, hush now. You said it yourself the true beauty is within. I must create beauty from inside to please my Goddess. Don't worry; once I'm done, you'll be the most beautiful woman in all of Rapture!"

He revved the blade as he lifted it up to her stomach. He slowly lowered it as he was carefully trying to not mess it up. Star bit her lip, as she feared that she was going to die because of her sayings. On a last ditched effort, she gave out a blood-curdling scream that can be heard throughout the operating room. Steinman was getting close to her skin and was ready to cut it up. But suddenly…

Robin: "Starfire!"

The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up to the observation window. There, he saw the Teen Titans looking onward in horror as they saw their friend almost cut in half. The Tamaranean saw them as well and was completely relieved.

Starfire: "Robin! Thank X'hal that you have come to save me!"

Dr. Steinman though saw them and dropped his bone saw in complete anger.

Steinman: "Wha… What's this, goddess? Intruders! They're ugly!"

He got down and opened a drawer close by to reveal his Tommy gun. Getting himself back up, he pointed it to the group and repeated the same words over and over again in a louder tone.

Dr. Steinman: "Ugly! Ugly! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He pulled the trigger and fired a barrage of bullets to the team. The Titans saw this and reacted by ducking down as quickly as possible. The bullets hit the glass window as shards rain down on them. As the bullets flew overhead, Beast Boy looked to his leader and told him that they found what they were looking for.

Beast Boy: "Well, we found our guy!"

The telepath turned to him and started to state the obvious.

Raven: "Really? And what gave that away?"

LM peeked up to see Steinman still firing away and ducked down when more bullets nearly hit him. Getting his rifle out, he sighed and knew this won't be easy.

LM: "Well, Atlas is right on one thing. Steinman ain't that kind! So, how are we going to approach this?"

Robin thought hard and knew this is going to be difficult. Not only do they have to get that genetic key card from Steinman, but also save Starfire from getting killed by this mad doctor. Thinking all of this through, he came up with a quick plan.

Robin: "You guys keep the doctor busy. I'll go and rescue Starfire!"

The group looked to him and was a little unsure of this.

Cyborg: "Uh… No offense Rob, but that doctor has a machine gun and license to kill with a surgical approval! How are we going to stop him?!"

Robin turned to the hybrid and answered him straightforwardly.

Robin: "Whatever needs necessary! Just be creative and hold him off while I get Starfire out of here."

He quickly took out some flash pellets from his utility belt and tossed them overhead. The pellets exploded in a blinding light and caught the doctor by surprise. He backed up and was temporarily blinded by the light. Once he was distracted, Robin gave out the war cry and the others followed suit.

Robin: "Titans, Go!"

They all got out of over and jumped through the broken window to behind the attack. Cyborg started by arming his cannon and firing a straight shot at the doctor. The blast hit him at the chest and pushed him back to the wall, causing him to crash on impact. With him down, he shook off the effect and looked up to see the team surrounding him.

Cyborg: "Keep him boxed in! We can't let him get out!"

The others nodded as they got their weapons and powers at the ready. Steinman just looks to them and was getting annoyed by them.

Dr. Steinman: "How dare you interfere in my operation! You will pay for your intrusion!"

He pointed his gun at the hybrid and fired a full load on him. A black barrier then came out of nowhere and deflected the shots. The doctor looked on and was confused by that. Looking around, he could see Raven with her hand out covered by the same black substance. She looked to him with a stern expression and said something else to him.

Raven: "And you will pay for hurting our friend!"

She lifted her other hand up as it covered by the same dark energy. Just then, a bunch of metal cabinets were lifted off the ground and levitated in the air. She then brought them down as they flew towards his position. The doctor saw this and ran for his life. And stumbled a little as the cabinets flew around him and missed him by mere inches. By the time he got out of there, a stonewall rose through the tiles and blocked his path. Stopping where he was, he turned around to get away. But another wall rose up to block his way back. He then tried different directions, but the same thing happened on both ends. Soon enough, he was entrapped in a stone box with an opening at the top. Turns out, it was Terra that formed that box as her hands were glowing yellow. Once she entrapped him, she turned to Beast Boy to begin the attack.

Terra: "Beast Boy! Go!"

The changeling turned to her and got the idea. Turning into a rhino, he charged in and rushed to the stone cell. The moment he speared through it, he got the doctor and pushed him to the wall. The doctor was in a daze as he was trying to recover. Slowly looking up, he saw LM standing there with his pistol right at his head.

LM: "It's over, doctor. Hand us your keycard and no harm will come to you."

Steinman looked on with a glare and decided to pull off all the stops.

Dr. Steinman: "Assistance! I'm in need of assistance!"

Suddenly, small compartments started to open up around them as multiple laser bots flew out of them and fired their lasers right at them. The group ducked down from the beams as BB was getting annoyed by all of it.

Beast Boy: "Oh no! Not these things again!?"

LM looked up to them and told them to separate.

LM: "Scatter! Don't let those beams hit you!"

So the group started to run in separate directions, trying to make sure that they won't get cut in half. Steinman stood up and was proud with his quick thinking.

Dr. Steinman: "What's the matter? Are you afraid of a simple cut? Not to worry, I have a remedy to ease all of your pain. Now hold still!"

Getting his machine gun up, he pulled the trigger and started to fire on the closet Titan he has his sights on. Most of them got into cover while the rest tried their best in taking the mad doctor down. As they were fighting him, Robin took that opportunity and jumped through the broken window to get to Starfire. Rushing to her side, he stood on the platform of the operating table and checked on her.

Robin: "Starfire! Are you all right? Did the doctor hurt you?"

Star looked to the Titan leader and gave him a warm smile.

Starfire: "If by hurting me, you mean mentally scarring me, then yes. Other than that, I am well."

Rob smirked and could tell that she was trying to make a joke, and failing miserably. He decided to save the laughing for later and helped her out.

Robin: "Let's get you out of there. Can you get out of those clamps?"

She simply shook her head and told him that it was difficult.

Starfire: "I am sorry, but I cannot. The syringe had some sort of sedative that temporarily disable my powers. So it is going to take a while until I am at full power."

Robin sighed and knew that this was going to be bad.

Robin: "Just hold still. I'll get you out of there."

Digging into his compartment, he took out a mini welder in a shape of a pen and pushed the button to let the little flame seep out. Getting to the first cuff, he sparked it as the metal turned red.

As he was freeing Star, the rest of the Titans were having a difficult time in getting Steinman. Not only does he have a weapon with him, but also a small group of sentry bots that were shooting highly powered lasers at them. The team got to cover behind the pillars, as they had to formulate a plan while Steinman was irate of their intrusion.

Dr. Steinman: "How dare you come in to my office without an appointment! God! You all look hideous!"

BB heard that and decided to joke around.

Beast Boy: "We look hideous? Dude! Have you look yourself at the mirror lately?"

Raven turned to him and told him that now wasn't the time for jokes.

Raven: "Now is not the time for joking around, Beast Boy. We have to find a way to get to him without being sliced in half. Hope anyone has an idea on that."

LM thought of this and came up with a really good idea.

LM: "I got one, but you four need to trust me. Keep those sentries busy, I'll see if I can hack into them."

The group looked to him and was a bit puzzled by it.

Terra: "You want us to get out of the open and let the sentries hit us? Right… We'll let you know when the plan gets completely botched."

LM rolled his eyes and told them that it's all right.

LM: "Just trust me on this one, okay? I know what I'm doing!"

Cy heard him and decided to listen to him for once.

Cyborg: "You heard him, Titans! Keep those sentries busy while he bypass them! Go!"

The group understood haphazardly and got out of cover to distract them. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew to the air. As he did that, one of the sentries saw him and followed him, firing its laser at him. With quick flight agility, he loops and swooped around to avoid the attack. Terra got out of cover and made a mad dash away from them. Another one spotted her and followed her, firing its ionized beam at her. She reacted by raising her glowing hand up and formed a stonewall up as a barrier to protect herself from the projectile. Cyborg then got out of cover and activated his sonic blaster to start firing on the laser bots. Some of them saw the hybrid and reacted by firing back. Seeing this, he jumped out of the way and rolled on the floor to not get hit. As more sentries joined the other one, they all fired at the same time to get a good shot. But as they were firing away, a black barrier appeared in-between and protected him from the onslaught. Turning to where the barrier came from, they could see Raven with her glowing black hands out. Seeing her, they focused their attention on her and fired away. Seeing that, she encased herself in black and formed a raven to fly away from the attack. Soon enough, most of the Titans were all over the place to keep the sentries on them. As they were busy keeping them preoccupied, LM looked at them and could tell that all the sentries were distracted. Getting his hack tool out, he looked to the dart and realized that it would take too much time. So digging into his pocket, he got a bunch of auto-hack darts and decided to give that a go.

LM: "All right… Let's see if these beauties would do the trick."

Putting one into the tool, he took aim and waited for the right moment to fire. Once he got one in his sights, he pulled the trigger and fired the dart right at it. The dart connected and instantly there was a blink without any form of hacking. Almost instantly, the red lights on the sentry turned green and it become friendly. He smiled at a that accomplishment.

LM: "Oh yeah… Now we're talking!"

Getting another auto-dart, he took aim and fired right at the next sentry, turning it friendly as well. Then he went to the next one. And then the next. And the next. Once he used up all the darts, most of them become friendly and turned on their comrades, firing their lasers at them. The friendly sentries destroyed their former friends and proceeded to reach Steinman with intent in killing him. The doctor stepped back and was shocked by this sudden turn of events.

Dr. Steinman: "Wha… What is this? Why are you turning on me? Get them! Not me! Get away!"

The laser bots then armed their ionized lasers and fired away. Steinman saw this and made a run for it, trying not to get hit. As they were chasing him, Cy saw this and was pleased with the rebel's plan.

Cyborg: "Aw yeah! That was awesome! Nice going, LM!"

The rebel Titan turned to him and gave a quick salute for a 'you're welcome.' As the fight tipped in their favor, Robin was nearly finished in freeing Starfire as he got the last cuff down. Getting to the cuff on the left leg, the cuff was melting and he looked up at her that he's almost finished.

Robin: "You're almost out, Starfire. Just one more cuff."

Star looked to him and smiled, knowing that he's getting her out. In a few brief seconds, he was able to get the final cuff out and was able to free her completely. Once he did that, she slowly got off the gurney bed and was able to stand on her own. A little whoozy, but at least she was able to walk a bit. But Robin grabbed her to make sure that she was still hanging on.

Robin: "Easy there, Star. You still seem weak from the injection."

Star slowly shoved the leader to the side and told her that she's all right.

Starfire: "I am fine… I just need to walk it off, as your people state."

Robin smirked and could tell that she'll manage. During the rescue, Steinman got behind cover on a turned over cabinet and held his weapon up to find some other way in getting himself out of this mess. Looking to the side, he spotted something that was unexpected. He could see his operating table where Starfire was laying, but now she's up and about, with Robin by her side. Seeing this, he was shocked that she was free, without starting the surgery.

Dr. Steinman: "What? My patient is leaving? She can't leave?! She didn't get what I have! Aphrodite won't stand for it!"

Digging into his operating coat, he took out some armor piercing rounds and put it into his Tommy gun. Loading them up, he fired on the sentries. In a matter of moments, he was able to take them down easily as they fell to the ground and exploded. Once he got them, he turned to Robin and Starfire and rushed to them. The others saw this and knew that it was bad.

Beast Boy: "Not good…"

Cyborg turned to them and told them that they need to put a stop to this.

Cyborg: "After him! Do not let him get to our friends!"

The others gave a quick nod and rushed to their friend's aid. As they did, they were blocked by more sentries and realized that they were in trouble!

Raven: "Looks like we better take a rain check on that, Cyborg. We got bigger things to worry about!"

The lasers soon started to fire on them as Raven formed a shield to protect her teammates. LM then got his Tommy gun out and decided to get to the main task.

LM: "Raven! Keep those sentries busy while I go after Steinman!"

He soon left the group and rushed to Robin's and Starfire side before things could get very dire. At the same time, Robin aided Starfire in getting down and told her to keep moving.

Robin: "C'mon, Star. We need to get out of here before Steinman-"

Before he could even finish, he soon heard a voice from the distance.

Dr. Steinman: "What are you doing with my patient?!"

The two turned in front of them saw Steinman standing there with his weapon aimed right at them.

Dr. Steinman: "Put her back on the table where you found her. I'm not finished with her, yet. She must be beautiful to please my Goddess!"

The Titan leader remained vigilant as he decided to defend his friend.

Robin: "Sorry, but giving what you've did with your other patients, I prefer her to be the way that she is."

The doctor gave a glaring look and decided to take this opportunity.

Dr. Steinman: "Then you will DIE!"

He pulled the trigger and fired his bullets right at them. Robin quickly took out his Bo Staff and reflected the shots while telling to Tamaranean to get to cover.

Robin: "Go to cover quickly! We have to be at a distance right now!"

They soon got back as they rushed back to the operating table while Robin still had his staff in a deflected position. By the time they reached it, the two jumped over it as the leader used his free hand to pull it down, providing them some cover. The doctor quickly reloaded his weapon and was getting very irate.

Dr. Steinman: "Don't you dare run away from me! Do you know who I am? I am Dr. Fucking Steinman! Now hand her over, or I will begin performing a delicate procedure with you!"

As he was ready to follow them, he soon heard a voice coming from behind.

LM: "Yo! Doc!"

Steinman turned to him and saw LM with his weapon in hand, putting an Anti-Personnel Rounds into the gun. Cocking it up, he smirked and gave him a quick remark.

LM: "Sorry, but I'm afraid that she has to make a rescheduling. As in, never!"

He pulled the trigger and fired right away. One of the shots got his front shoulder and he cringed in pain with a bullet in the skin. Looking on, he realized the trouble that he was in and made a mad dash to safety. The rebel saw him leave and decided to go after him.

LM: "Oh no you don't! Get back here and get a taste of your own medicine!"

He soon gave chase and fired his rifle at the doctor. Steinman ran as much as he could as a barrage of bullets flew around him. He soon pointed his Tommy Gun at him and fired some shots of his own. But LM managed to avoid each of them with his focusing ability and a variety of flips. Getting back on track, he kept on chasing him, while the mad doctor has had it.

Steinman: "Get your ugliness away from me! You're hideous!"

LM sighed and knew this wasn't getting him anywhere.

LM: "You said I'm ugly? Someone should get a good look at himself!"

Looking around, he spotted what look like propane tanks near his position. Seeing this as a way to stop him, he told someone else to fire at them.

LM: "Cyborg! Hit the tanks!"

At the same time, Cyborg heard him while fighting the sentries and turned to see what the rebel wants. Seeing this, he decided to pull this one off.

Cyborg: "Way ahead of you!"

Arming his cannon, he took aim at the canisters and opened fire. The beam hit one of the tanks and created a huge explosion, pushing the doctor off his feet. He fell to the floor and careened through the tiles until he made a complete stop. He shook off the effect as he tried to reach for his Tommy that he dropped moments ago. But just as he was about to reach it, a boot came in and kicked it out of his sights. Slowly looking up, he could see LM standing there with the Tommy gun pointing to his face.

LM: "You think forcing everyone beautiful just to please some imaginary deity you have in your head. Please… That twisted belief died a long time ago. People like you would give doctors both a bad name and reputation."

Steinman looked on and knew that there's no way out of this. Looking at his podium for his operations, he could see that there's a circular saw he had when he was about to cut Starfire with. Seeing this opportunity, he needs to find a way to escape. Looking around, he could see a small scalpel that was on the floor and knew what to do. LM has a bit of a smirk and decided to put an end to all of this.

LM: "So make it easy for all of us. Just hand the keycard for us and we'll just leave it at that. What do you say?"

The doctor looks to him as he silently got his hand on the scalpel.

Dr. Steinman: "Sorry… But a doctor doesn't give up on my operation!"

With a quick swift move, he swung his scalpel to his knee and pierced the skin. LM felt that and screamed in pain. He got down on one knee and was temporarily taken down. This gave the doctor plenty of time to get up and taking out his lead pipe, hitting him in the face to knock him out. He soon rushed away from the rebel and headed to his podium to get his next weapon. Back at the main battle, Cyborg, who rejoined the others, Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy were trying to take out the laser sentries with what they have. Raven used her shield to protect herself and the others while Terra rose her stone barrier to keep them from ripping them apart. With that many sentry bots, Cyborg decided to end all of this and opened his shoulder blades to fire his mini rockets. The rockets hit the bots as they exploded in a fireworks display. With them in the clear, they decided to find LM and Steinman before the rebel could do something stupid. Checking the area out, they would see LM out like a light and a little blood was seeping out of her pants. Raven saw this and was in a bit of shock.

Raven: "LM!"

She flew over to his side as the others caught up with her. Raven checked on him to see if he's all right. The others joined in and decided to ask her about that.

Terra: "Is he all right?"

Once she checked on him, she turned and told them that he's going to make it.

Raven: "He's fine. Just got knocked out and has a deep cut on his knee. Nothing too serious."

She then proceeds in making her hands blue and heeled that small wound up. During that, Cy sighed and knew that he wasn't seriously hurt.

Cyborg: "That's a bit of relief. Now where is the doctor?"

As he was wondering about that, they heard the sound of an engine starting up, and failing. Turning to the direction of the sound, they could see the back of Steinman working on something and decided to intervene.

Cyborg: "All right, doctor. Enough playing around. Hand us your genetic keycard, or we would have to take some drastic steps."

Steinman kept on working on something more and more and had to hurry. After one strong pull from the cord, the little engine was running, as he was pleased that it was working. By the time, he got it started, he turned to them and showed his circular saw out and it was spinning violently.

Dr. Steinman: "Just try and stop me!"

The group stepped back and realized that they're in some serious trouble.

Beast Boy: "Oh boy… I think that we're in for a long fight."

Steinman then charged in with a blood-curdling scream and was ready for the kill. The group stood their ground until Cyborg gave the order.

Cyborg: "Split up!"

The three got to different directions in order to get away from the craze doctor with his saw. Raven though remained with LM as she was tending him. Quickly, she deployed her black dome to protect both her and the rebel Titan while Steinman hit it to break through. She held her hand up as much as she could as the shield started to crack.

Dr. Steinman: "Don't know how you do that. But by the time I break through, I will cut you up and hang them around the entrance as a warning for trespassers!"

The shield was cracking more and more as she was trying to hold it as much as possible. As he was about to bust through, a green bull came in and rammed him to the side. He was pushed and rammed to the wall, nearly knocked down by the hit. The bull, which was Beast Boy, backed up and hoped that he was down for the count. But he recovered and was getting aggravated.

Dr. Steinman: "Raging bull… Come over here so I can turn you into a bunch of ribs!"

He raised his saw up in the air and ran right to the bull. The changeling though turned into a monkey and flipped backwards to avoid the strike. As he jumped, another stonewall rose up and blocked the attack and weaken the saw. The doctor was taken back by this and wondered what just happened. Turning to the right, he could see Terra with her hands glowing yellow. The doctor was seething as he turned to her and got his circular saw ready to slice. But just as he was going to, Cyborg came from behind and managed to grab him from behind, trying to keep him from attacking. Steinman struggled while the hybrid was trying to calm him down.

Cyborg: "Chill out, man! This would be easy for you if you just cooperate and hand over your keycard!"

The doctor peered his blood shot eyes to him and decided to strike back.

Dr. Steinman: "Cooperate?! Sorry, but a trained surgeon never cooperate with your rules!"

With the saw still in his hand, he maneuvered it to get to the hybrid's side. Though he's only metal, he could feel some pain as he screamed and let go of him. Once the doctor was free, he turned and went at the Titan to cut him in the middle. Cy used both his arms to block off the attack as sparks came out when it was connected. By the time that happened, his entire body was encased in black and flew away from him. He soon landed on his back and was a little dazed. Looking up, he could see the rest of the Titans gathered in front of him with their stances to fight. Even LM was fully recovered as he had his Shotgun out this time and is loaded with Solid Bucks in the clip.

LM: "You know… That was one dick move you pulled on me, bud. I don't like it when people pull a fast one on me. So this is your last chance. Surrender the damn keycard mother fucker, or else…"

He soon cocked the gun, meaning that he means business. Steinman though didn't want to give up, as he tightened his circular saw and was eager to take them out. With more sentry bots with mounted lasers came up from behind him, he rose his weapon up and gave out a battle cry.

Steinman: "For Aphrodite!"

He charged right in as the sentries flew behind him. The Titans then charged in and begin their battle against the doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin managed to get Starfire to safety as they were at the observation room of the surgical wing. By the time he got her away from the battle, he placed her on a chair that was left behind and laid her there.

Robin: "Rest here, Star. Save up your energy. You're going to need it."

Starfire turned to him and was pleased with the rescue.

Starfire: "Thank you for saving my life, Robin. I thought I was going to be as dead as a Trajborg worm."

Rob just smirked before getting serious of the situation.

Robin: "Let's leave the thanks for later. Right now, we got some serious business to deal with. Mainly, getting the key from Steinman."

He soon look back to see how his team was fairing. What he saw was what looks like a complete squirmish with Steinman and the sentries. Seeing this, he had to help out.

Robin: "And judging by the looks of it, they're not handling it well. Stay right here. I'll help the team."

He headed back to the battle to aid the team. But before he left, the Tamaranean asked for a quick favor.

Starfire: "Wait! Robin!"

The Titan leader turned to her and wondered what she wants.

Starfire: "Take him out for me, please. He must pay for what he tried to do with me."

Robin smiled and nodded, knowing the favor she wants. Turning back, he rushed in to aid his teammates. By the time he left, Star sat there and watches helplessly at her friends fighting the mad doctor. Though she was glad to be saved, she needs to find a way to assist them in any way.

Starfire: "I have to go and help them."

She slowly got back up and has to find a way in saving her friends.

* * *

Back with the rest of the team, they were trying to hold their own against the doctor and his sentries. Cyborg and LM were taking care of the sentries with their weapons while Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra were keeping the doctor at bay. LM shot few of them down with his Tommy gun loaded with armor piercing rounds and was getting aggravated over this.

LM: "Son of a bitch! This doctor doesn't want us here, huh?"

Cyborg shot his cannon and took down a few more as he agreed with him.

Cyborg: "Tell me about it! Guess Atlas was right that Steinman ain't that kind."

Raven quickly created a black shield to block off the saw Steinman was using and holding it as much as she could.

Raven: "One way or another, we need that keycard to get to Port Neptune. If it means killing him, then so be it!"

The doctor overheard all of this and didn't like where it was going.

Dr. Steinman: "So Atlas sent you to kill me? How typical… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my genetic card will be staying with me. And you won't be taking anything from me!"

The thrusted the saw forward and was eager to crack both the shield and the telepath's face. But then he heard a voice from not far from him.

Beast Boy: "We'll see about that."

That soon followed by a roar as the doctor turned to right side to see a jaguar and was ready to pounce. He soon jumped high and was ready to attack. Steinman panicked and rolled out of the way, for the changeling to miss by quite a bit. Steinman rolled back with one knee and looked around for any possible way in getting out of this. Soon enough, he felt the ground beginning to rumble and cracks appearing around him. Seeing that, he looked up to see Terra with her eyes glowing behind the goggles and hands glowing in an outline. She soon raised her hands up as a huge pillar rose and was going to hit the ceiling. Reacted, he jumped out of the way as the pillar hit the ceilings. He was safe for the moment, but it was short lived. More cracks came around him as Terra lifted her hands up again for another pillar. He realized it and jumped off that pillar before that too reaches the ceiling. He soon ran off as pillars rose behind him to try and get him. Soon enough, he got into hiding, as the pillars were rising in the back. Terra took a breather and looked to the end result she made. The others looked on and wondered if he was taken care of.

Cyborg: "You got him?"

Terra looked on and wasn't sure.

Terra: "I don't know… I don't think anyone would survive something like that."

LM though can't take such a risk and decided to investigate himself.

LM: "I'll take a good look. Just wait here."

He soon took his shotgun out with loaded Solid Slug shells and slowly approached the wide array of pillars. Journeying through the pillars, he scanned around every corner to see if the doctor was around. What he didn't know is that a shadow was maneuvering through the stone pillars, waiting for the right moment to strike. That shadow soon found a toppled over extinguisher and picked it up. Meanwhile, LM checked around each pillar and didn't find anything. He sighed and could tell that it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

LM: "Damn it! Can't find that bastard through this mess. Where is that lunatic…?"

By the time he started to look for him, he heard the sound of something rolling by. Turning to the right, he got curious and slowly walked through the risen stone pillars and wondered if it was the doctor. Slowly approaching one of the pillars, he could see a shadow looming behind it and could tell someone was with him. Getting behind that pillar itself, he rose his shotgun up and waited for the right moment to strike. When the time has came, he got out of cover and started to attack. But before he could do that, he got sprayed by the foam and was nearly blind by it. Before long, there was a scuffle as he got taken down while the doctor made an escape dropping the extinguisher. The rest of the team could see the foam coming out of the pillars as they stood their ground.

Cyborg: "Keep your guard up, guys. We don't know what's coming out of there."

The group waited to see if someone would come out of there. They soon saw a figure behind the smoke and thought it was their friend.

Raven: "LM? Is that you?"

Her answer was soon revealed as the circular saw came up and they knew who it was.

Dr. Steinman: "Sorry, but your friend is taking a little nap. But the doctor is here for you."

To that end, Steinman charged in and was ready to butcher all of them. Cy though decided keep his cool and told everyone to strike.

Cyborg: "Hit him! Hit him with everything you got!"

Cyborg and Raven fired their blaster power and aurora blasts at him as he ducked down easily. With one quick spread on the floor, he used his saw to form some sparks that reached up to their faces. They were all temporarily blinded by that as Steinman started to intervene. With one wack, he knocks the four down with the blunt of his saw blade. With all of them taken down, Steinman approached the first person he sees fit and decided to do some surgery for her. That person was Raven as she groaned in agony. She looked up and saw Steinman pinning her and got his saw ready to cut.

Dr. Steinman: "I was going to cut that young lady to make her beautiful. It would've been perfect, if hadn't been for you and this ragtag group of uglies. However, I won't leave without beautifying someone. And giving how you look, I do believe you will be perfect replacement to what the Goddess wants."

He got her pinned good as he raised his circular saw up as the blades keep spinning.

Dr. Steinman: "Now hold still… This will only sting a little…"

He got the blade close to the telepath and was about to get her head. Raven had to think of a way in getting herself out of this situation. Of course, her prayers were answered as a few exploding disks came out of the blue and blew up around him. The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up to where the disks were thrown. That's when he saw Robin standing on the operating table with his R-Sword out and was ready for a fight.

Robin: "Doctor, you've made a big mistake in operating my friend. Now you will pay…"

He did a quick stance and pointed his sword to him. Steinman saw this and was getting very angry of who this person is.

Dr. Steinman: "I would pay? You were the one who took my patient! I was going to make her beautiful until you came and took her from me! You will pay for that!"

Getting off of the telepath, he charges in to begin his attack. Rob just jump off the surgical table and flew in the air before rocketing down towards him. Soon enough, both of them collide as their weapons connect to each other. Sparks were flaring as the two duke it out together. They clash their weapons together and were evenly matched at their combat. The rest of the Titans saw the two fighting and wondered what to do.

Beast Boy: "So… Can we help him?"

Cyborg looked to the bout and was worried about it.

Cyborg: "After Robin's fights with Slade and the fact that Starfire was in danger, you know how much in the zone he is in. Besides, even if we do help him out, how do we stop this doctor with that weapon he's flailing around?"

As he asked that question, they heard an answer from behind.

LM: "Simple… We improvise!"

They all turned around to see LM coming out of the stone pillars, a little dazed from the last attack. The others were surprised that he was recovering as one of them asked if he's okay.

Terra: "LM?! Are you all right?"

The rebel Titan rubbed the back of his head and said that he's fine.

LM: "I'll manage… But I would like to get some serious payback from that bastard of a doctor! Where is he?"

Rae pointed to the battle and explained.

Raven: "Robin's taking care of the battle himself. Something about Steinman hurting Starfire and acting like he's Slade."

LM turned to the fight and could see Robin blocking off the saw blade's attacks with his sword before jumping off to perform his aerial kick to the doctor's chin. It caused him to stagger back and looked to the Titan Leader with pure intent to kill. He soon charged in and used his circular saw to try and cut him in numerous directions, with Robin avoiding them easily. As the fight went on, LM looked to this and asked Raven about it.

LM: "Is he winning?"

Raven glared to him and told him that it's a possibility.

Raven: "So far… But there's no telling on how long he has until Steinman decided to pull a fast one on him. So what's this plan of yours?"

He looked to the telepath, surprised that they would think of his ideas. Looking up though, he could see the dead bodies hanging on those metallic crosses and already came up with one.

LM: "Oh… Just something a little extreme. Follow my lead."

He got his shotgun out and load it up with his solid bucks to begin his plan. Meanwhile, the fight between Robin and Steinman was getting intense as Steinman was trying to pull all the stops on him. With his saw, he tried to attack high, low, and everywhere in between. Robin managed to block each of these attacks as the sparks were spewing out when connected. He then got an opening as he performed a sidekick to the sternum to push him back. Steinman was caught by that unexpected attack and had to find another way in getting to him. Looking around, he could see a piece of rope that keeps one of the surgical lights in place. One of these lights was handing over Robin. Seeing this, he got an idea that could work. Getting his circular saw out, he targeted the first rope and cut it off, followed by the other one. The surgical light started to dangle until it started to fall over the leader. Rob looked up and saw the lights falling towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way with a quick handstand and got back up. Steinman thought didn't give up as he cut more ropes to bring down more surgical lights. He jumped around the place to get away from the surgical lights that were falling around him. Once the last of the lights fell and he avoided it, Robin took a sigh of relief that it was all over. But it was a big distraction as Steinman took that opening and rushed to him, delivering a punch to his face. He was caught by surprise as he was taken back and fell to the podium for surgery and dropped his R-Sword in the process. He shook it off and tried to get back to the action. But looking on, he could see Steinman rushing to him with a circular saw all armed and ready. With quick thinking, he got his Air Grabber on his arm, he thrust it up and blocked the attack. He was able to protect himself as the saw connected to the Air Grabber and sparks were flying. He held on as much as he could as Steinman had that bloody killer look in his eyes.

Dr. Steinman: "I was going to make her beautiful! I was going to turn her into something Aphrodite would be pleased about! But you and your hideous cretins came and ruined it all! You had no right in interfering in my holy mission! You and your miserable bastards will die by my blades and mine alone!"

Robin held his own and had to find a way in getting out of this predicament. Looking behind him, he could see his teammates gathered around as Cyborg, LM, and Raven were taking aim at something from above. Peering his eyes up behind his mask, he could see the crucifixes dangling on the ceiling. Seeing this, he decided to make his escape by digging into his little compartment on his belt while Steinman asked him something.

Dr. Steinman: "What do you have to say?"

Rob looked to him and smirk with intent.

Robin: "Just one… Think fast!"

He tosses the little silver balls to his face and they exploded. Those little flash pellets exploded in front of his face and he was blinded by it. He let go of his prey and backed away, rubbing the spots from his tired eyes. Once he was freed, he made a run for it and told the others to pull whatever they were planning.

Robin: "Do it! Now!"

LM gave a nod and told the others to do it.

LM: "All right! Let's bring the house down!"

With immediate aim, the three fired their weapons and powers right at the hanging crosses. Cyborg got the one on the left as he shot the wired down with his sonic cannon. Raven used her magic to melt the wires on the metal cross to the right. And LM used his shotgun with Solid Buck shells to take down the crucifix in the middle. All three of them were latched off the ceiling and falling to the ground, right under the doctor. Steinman managed to get the dots off of his eyes and looked around to know where the Titan leader was. Of course, he noticed a lot of shadows that were below him and getting bigger. Looking up, he saw the hug crosses of the dead women he operated on before hurtling down towards him. He stood there in total fear as he had little time to escape.

Dr. Steinman: "No… No! No! NO!"

Soon enough, all three crossed crashed on him and was completely buried with them. As soon as the smoke cleared, the team could see what looked like a pile of twisted metal that the doctor was under. The team was able to rejoin when Beast Boy asked why the leader took so long.

Beast Boy: "Bout time you show up Rob! What took ya so long?! We had to take on the doctor all by ourselves!"

Robin looked to the changeling and explained why he didn't help them with the doctor.

Robin: "Sorry about taking long, but I need to make sure that Starfire is safe."

LM raised an eyebrow and could tell that he's a little protective.

LM: "Uh-huh… Sure… Whatever you say, Rob. Protecting your girl from complete and total danger while you be the hero of the day. That's something…"

Robin gave the rebel a glare and could tell that he was joking completely.

Robin: "Drop it. Anyways, we still can't get to Port Neptune without that key. Let's dig through the rubble and find Steinman. Hopefully an impact like that would've killed-"

Just then, they could heard the sound of rumbling from behind him. He and the others looked to the rubble and saw movement underneath. With one cross pushed to the side, they saw the doctor slowly getting up and recovering, looking really angry over the whole thing. His clothes were in complete tatters, his face scarred and bruised, and his own blood was seeping out of his skin. The team saw him and was shocked to see him still alive.

Terra: "Oh, you got to be kidding me! He's still alive?! Thought all of that killed him!"

Cyborg: "Apparently, we didn't kill him enough."

The doctor was breathing heavily as he cannot stand them anymore.

Dr. Steinman: "You… You have ruined everything… I was so close for a breakthrough and you destroyed it all… You will all pay for what you have done!"

He revved up his circular saw and held it high into the air to pick up where he left off. The others quickly got to their stances and were now constipating the situation that they were all in.

Beast Boy: "Okay… So first part of the plan didn't work. Now what?"

They all turn to LM to see what to do. His response was a simple shake to the head and respond in the most honest of tones.

LM: "You're looking at me?! That was the only thing I can come up with! It's not like I can come up with something out of my ass!"

Dr. Steinman kept starring them down as he continued to threaten them.

Steinman: "The Goddess has given me the chance to make my patients beautiful. She blessed me with this holy mission. I would make women the way Aphrodite wanted. And then you all came here and destroyed everything! I am going to make sure that you won't bother me again! I promise you, it will only take a-"

Before he could even finish with what he was saying, an energy projectile came out of nowhere and hit him in the hand holding the electric saw up high. He screamed in pain as the saw was knock from his hand and flew high in the air. Looking up, he could see that the saw itself was spinning in the air before coming back down. He had little time to register that as the saw landed blade first and was still on. The razor edge cracks the cranium as he made a blood-curdling screen, having blood, brain matter, and skull fragments flying around. The team covered themselves as those said things were around them. As soon as it was over and the circular saw was out of gas, the group slowly turned to the end result and was extremely disturbed by it. There stand Steinman with his head tilted up and the saw completely lodged into his face with blood oozing down his body. He was loosing consciousness and breath when he started to utter out his final words.

Steinman: "Oh, my Aphrodite… Please forgive me… I… have… failed… you…."

Soon enough, he collapsed on the pile and lay motionless in a bloody mess. Everyone looked at the now dead body and blinked in confusion.

Beast Boy: "Okay… That was something. Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Robin thought of that too and wondered who finished the job. But looking out the shattered window, he could see a familiar alien girl with red hair, orange skin, and emerald green eyes. It was Starfire that ended the fight with one star bolt pointing to the saw and leading to the doctor's death. Robin looked on and was shocked to see her finishing the job.

Robin: "Starfire?"

Starfire took a deep breath as she lowered her arm and got down on her knee, still a little weak from the sedative. Quickly, Cyborg and Raven headed to her aid, going through the broken window and checking on her.

Cyborg: "Easy there Star. We got ya."

Raven: "You didn't have to come and save us. You are still a little weak from your capture."

The Tamaranean looked to them and told them that it was all right.

Starfire: "It is all right. I needed to make sure that you all are safe. After all, the doctor was going to pay for trying to give me the beauty."

Raven though decided to help her as she had her hands glowing blue and heeling her from the mental scarring. Robin sighed and knew that Star wanted some retribution, but at least they were saved thanks to her. He soon looked to Steinman's lifeless body and decided to get what they were in the hospital in the first place. Approaching him and climbing the debris, he dig through the pockets to try and find what they were looking for. Feeling something in one of those pockets, he pulled it out and found a yellow like device with an insert at the end. No doubt that it was the genetic keycard that they needed to get out of the hospital. LM soon approached his side and was a little worried about something.

LM: "That's it? That's what we were looking for? Sheesh, all that trouble just to get that key card. I can only imagine how tough it's going to get from this day forward."

Robin turned to him and decided to stick with it.

Robin: "Either way, we were able to get this card. Now all there is left is to return to Emergency Access and override the lockdown."

He soon opened up his T-Communicator and contacted Atlas of the good news.

Robin: "Atlas, this is Robin. We finally got a hold of Steinman's genetic card and are on the way back to Emergency Access."

Atlas was on the monitor when he contacted and asked of the doctor.

Atlas: _"I take it Steinman wasn't too pleased with you lot, did he?"_

Robin smirked and decided to summarize it.

Robin: "Let's just say that he wasn't happy with our intrusion. We were able to save Starfire too, before he could make her into a sick pretty he did with the others. Course, the fight with him was tough, but we managed to pull it off. Star even had to take some extreme measures just to eliminate him."

Atlas heard that and knew what the Titan leader meant.

Atlas: _"So the doctor kicked the bucket, huh? Well it's about time that wacko gets what he deserves. Now head on back to Emergency Access to disable the lockdown and make your way to Port Neptune. When you're there, contact me and I'll give you our next objective. Keep your eyes peeled though. Ryan's got your number. No telling what he has plan for you."_

Robin: "Believe me, Atlas. We Titans can handle what he throws at us."

Atlas: _"We shall see, boyo. I'm going to tell my men the good news and make our leave. Keep me posted on where you are next."_

The screen soon went static as he ended the conversation. With that done, he looked to the others and told them to return to the hospital's.

Robin: "All right team, we got the key. Now we need to get back and override the lockdown. We better hurry up! Atlas and his crew are already making their leave. We need to get there before they do."

The team heard this and nodded, turning back and leaving the surgery wing. As they were leaving, Beast Boy decided to say something to make a positive out of the whole thing.

Beast Boy: "Man… This was a living Nightmare we went through. But after all of this, it's pretty much smooth sailing on the way back."

By the time that they were at the main hall, they could here sirens flaring and red light flashing. Then the announcement was heard with a warning.

 _'Attention: Medical Pavilion is under complete lockdown. All medical personnel and patients remain in your rooms until Elite Security finishes with their investigation.'_

The group heard it as Cyborg glared at the changeling.

Cyborg: "You were saying?"

Just then, a group of people came rushing in with their Tommy Guns and fired away. They didn't have deformed faces for tattered clothing, but they had special type uniforms with a combination of red and gold and helmets that look military like.

"Fire!"

Raven got her shield up and protected the team with the bullets bouncing off. Terra looked on and didn't like this at all.

Terra: "Damn it! More trouble! Are those splicers?"

Robin looked to them and could tell that those were different.

Robin: "No, they look far different then the splicers. Something's not right."

Cy though was getting a little annoyed and armed his cannon.

Cyborg: "Whatever the case, we need to get back to Emergency Access and fast! Let's get care of them once and for all."

He took aim and was planning to fire. But LM lowered the hybrid's weapon and told them not to.

LM: "Save that ammo, Cy. I'm certain that we would get an assist, sooner then you think."

He looked up and saw the camera he hacked recently to see if his theory is correct. The camera moved to the center and detected the soldiers in the other end of the hall. It immediately alerted them as intruders and sounded the alarm. Just then, laser bots came out of the woodwork and fired their weapons at them. One of them saw this and told the others to get down.

"Get down!"

The group ducked down as the lasers missed them. They soon got into cover and did some covering fire on the sentries. The Titans saw this and was amazed that they got some help. LM though crossed his arms and was pleased with his plan.

LM: "Called it! Hacking a camera could give us a major advantage with an army of sentries to assist us. This is all too perfect."

Robin saw this and was pleased with the rebel's idea.

Robin: "Great thinking, LM! Let's get going team! We need to reach Port Neptune and fast!"

The group soon made a mad dash to the end of the hall as one of the Elite soldiers saw them and told the others to stop them.

"They're escaping! Stop them!"

They soon pointed their weapons to them to begin firing. Raven formed a shield and deflected the bullets as they kept on charging. Once they got to them, Robin tossed some exploding disks and tossed them in many directions, hitting these soldiers in knocking them down by the wall. The moment they turn to the right and passed the door the leads to one of the prep rooms, another elite soldier came out of the balcony and was holding a box. He soon took something out and tossed it to the team. LM looked at this and saw it was a tin can with a fuse string sparking.

LM: "Shit! Look out! Grenade!"

Raven saw this and outreached her hand that started to glow black. The grenade was incased in that same black energy and stopped close to them in mid air. With a quick wave, she flew the grenade back and went back to the soldier, blowing up on impact and took him down easily.

Raven: "That's taken care of. Let's get out of here before he recovers!"

The team soon left the prep room and turned the corner passed the airlock door to get into the glass tube like hall. Reaching near the end, they could see that their way through was blocked off due to the now late doctor's antics. So they turned to the left and headed back to the waiting lounge where they met Jack and Delta. By the time they entered the area, Cyborg detected something from above and looked up to the balconies to see what looked like more Elite soldiers holding what looked like an elephant guns with a built in scope and an extended clip. Seeing this, Cy warned the others of what's about to happen.

Cyborg: "Heads up! Snipers!"

The soldiers soon pulled the trigger and opened fire. The group immediately got lucky as they got out of the line of fire and quickly took cover behind the turned over furniture and debris that acted as cover. LM quickly looked up to see the number of snipers and quickly ducked down as one of the bullets ricochets close to him. He soon turned to the others and told them the head count.

LM: "I count three snipers on three of the balconies. Loaded with old-fashioned elephant guns. Definitely not your run of the mill splicers."

Robin sighed and could tell that this wasn't good.

Robin: "Well, this is just perfect. Whoever these people are, they certainly don't give up. We need to get them down quickly if we are to get out of this hospital."

Starfire thought of this and decided to help as well.

Starfire: "Perhaps I should assist in the matter."

The group turned to her and was a little weary about it.

Robin: "Star, I don't know if this is a good idea. You're still recovering from that traumatic experience with Steinman and you are weak from the sedative he gave you."

The Tamaranean looked to the leader and said that she's fine.

Starfire: "But I can feel my strength returning now. I did save all of you for Steinman. I can help as much as possible."

Robin though thought of this and was conflicted. He wanted to get out of the hospital and get into Port Neptune. But he doesn't want to have Starfire get involved too much in the battle. Giving the time that they have left, he decided to give her some type of aid.

Robin: "All right Star. You want to help? You're going to need some form of assist. I'll blind them, you shoot. You ready?"

Star looked to him and decided to trust him over this.

Starfire: "I am always ready."

With that said, the Titan leader took out a few pellets and started to toss them in the air. That said pellets were in the air and exploded, blinding the snipers that were witnessing it. Thankfully, the team ducks their heads and covered their eyes to prevent them to be blinded. Once the snipers were out of it, the leader turned to Star to complete the plan.

Robin: "Now, Star! Take then snipers out!"

Star nodded and begins the attack. She started to lift off the ground, but was a little whoozy with the flying, giving the sedative that was in her system. But she could still lift off the air and her eyes started to glow. Soon enough, she fired her eyebeams and hit the elephant guns in their hands. They all felt their rifles fly off and broke apart, scattering to the floor. She then used the rest of her power to fire three star bolts and tossed them to the enemy, hitting them on impact and knocking them out. Once they were taken out, Star floated to the ground and nearly collapsed on the floor. The Titans saw her and came out of cover to come to her aid. Both Beast Boy and Terra lifted her up while Robin checked on her. Looking up to them, she told them that she got it done.

Starfire: "See…? I have done it."

Robin smirked and was pleased that she still got it, but not too much.

Robin: "You did good Star, but I think it's best that you give it a rest for a little bit."

Starfire smiled and knew that she was pleased with what she did. Robin decided to keep moving forward.

Robin: "Let's hurry! We need to get out of this place now more then ever!"

With that, the team made their mad dash and left the waiting lounge to reach the main lobby of the hospital. Things have already been smooth sailing until they got close to the middle. That's when they heard someone from a distance.

"They're coming! Spring the trap now!"

They all stopped dead in their tracks and wondered what trap they were referring too. That's then the door to the supply room opened up and a sentry turret was on stand by. The light on its side soon turned on and the engine started to hum as the turret fired away. The group backed up and got into cover, as they were trying to figure out how to avoid this one. Robin soon looked to Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg to head to the other side.

Robin: "Cyborg, you, Beast Boy, and Terra head to the other side and flank them! We can't leave unless we get past the defenses!"

The three heard him and nodded in full unison. The three quickly left their post and rushed around the center wall to get to the other side of the main hub. By the time they got there though, they were greeted by another turret that was strategically placed on the other side of the hub. But this one had two canisters on the seat and a nozzle tied to the back of the chair with flame welders at the top and bottom. The two canisters realized a vapor of gas from the nozzle as the little welders spewed out flames, creating a homemade flamethrower. The three panicked and backed up, getting over barriers of planted and wilted flowers and columns. Knowing this situation, Cy contacted Robin through his arm comm. and told him that they can't do it.

Cyborg: "Sorry Rob, but it's a no go. They got some kind of flamethrower turret blocking the other side. We can't get through there either."

Back to Robin's side, he sighed and didn't like the odds.

Robin: "This is just great… We got two turrets blocking our way with no way around it."

LM then used his sunglasses that belonged to Neo and checked for any more threats. From what he saw in code, that there were multiple red and yellow shapes by a dozen. Looking on, he gave the leader the bad news.

LM: "I'm afraid we got bigger issues to worry about. There are more of those soldiers waiting for us. That means that if we try to get passed those turrets, we will still have those bastards to deal with."

Raven heard this and could tell this was bad.

Raven: "Looks like we are trapped here until we can find a way in escaping."

Robin turned to her and told her that this is a waste of time.

Robin: "We don't have time for that! We have to get out of here and meet up with Atlas, fast!"

The Rebel Titan thought of this and decided to pull all the stops. He turned to Rob and showed his hack tool.

LM: "Let me handle this one."

The Titan leader turned to him and see the Hack Tool on his arm. Seeing this, he nodded in approval.

Robin: "Make it quick!"

LM smirked and was ready to pull this off. Looking to the turret, he closed his eyes and started to focus. Having time slow down, he got out and cover and made a jump, going into an upside-down flip to fire his hack dart. Once the dart connected, he rolled back into the other side of the cover next to Robin and time resumed. He checked his gauge to find the green marks on it. He found these marks, but there were more red then green on them.

LM: "Shit! That is not good. Whoever these bastards are, they certainly have some serious tech. Can't breach through without the arrow hitting the red and contacting security."

Robin turned to him and told him to risk it.

Robin: "Well, you better start hacking! I'm not going to go out there with having bullet holes on me and my friends."

LM nodded and waited for the right moment for the arrow to hit the green. Finding it, he hit it and the gauge accepted it. He got to the next section of reds and greens and waited for the arrow to reach the one that's not going to contact security. Course the green lines looked smaller then the last one. Another piece of heighten security. Still, he wouldn't give up as he waited for the arrow to hit the next green and got it down easily. He did it a couple of more times and was successful over the whole thing. There was one more however that the green line was super thin that it looked impossible to bypass it. So focusing hard, he watched as the arrow slowly reached the thin green line. By the time it got to there, he hit it and the Hack Tool was successful in breaching the turret. The red light on the turret turned green as it stopped firing on the team and moved to a different target. Those targets were the Elite soldiers as it fired away on them. The group was caught by surprise and were trying to get into cover.

"What the fuck! One of our turrets is attacking us! Get to cover! Don't let it hit you!"

The soldiers quickly got into cover behind the desk for Family Protection and the bullets were flying. The flamethrower turret spotted it and turned to release flames right at it, but didn't have the distance to reach the other side. Course, it got distracted as Cyborg took that opportunity and got out of cover with his sonic cannon armed. Firing his cannon, the energy blast hit the back end of the turret and it exploded into pieces. With the two defenses taken care of, the team charged ahead to take care of these Elite soldiers. Robin quickly got his exploding disks out and tossed them over the desk, letting them blow up and getting stunned in the process. LM then got his Tommy gun out and finished the job, mowing them down quite easily. Once they were taken care of, the group headed to the door and entered the main hall, returning to reception.

Robin: "Keep pushing, Titans! We're almost out! Just need to get to Emergency Access!"

They quickly got around the pillar with the sign that says Medical Pavilion and was already at the balcony. By the time they got to the lobby, someone was standing at the observation window of the security office. The team saw him and could tell that he was wearing some type of straightjacket with his hands free, a propane tank strapped to his back, and a helmet with tubes connected from the helmet to the tank. The person looked to them and was ready to attack.

"No one leaves the hospital alive! Burn in Hell!"

He stretched his arms out and flames came out of his hands, building it up until exploding outward with glass shattering. The team was shaken by this and wasn't expecting something like that.

Beast Boy: "Great. Just what we needed, a crazy pyromaniac. Now what do we do."

Robin got his birdarang out and decided to stop this once and for all.

Robin: "That pyromaniac is the blocking our way. We need to get pass him a quickly as possible!"

He soon tossed his weapon towards the man. But before he could connect, this new threat immediately vanished in a plum of smoke as the Birdarang flew through the mist. The group blinked and was confused of what happened.

Terra: "Huh…? Where did he go? No way he could disappear like that easily."

As they were thinking about it, some red mist appeared behind them and started to form. It is only when Raven sensed it and warned the others about it.

Raven: "Behind us!"

The group heard her and turned to see the mist forming back to the man they encountered moments ago.

"Have a nice trip! See you next fall!"

He exploded a wave of heat again and pushed the team off the balcony and landing hard on the floor. They all groaned from the impact of it as Raven came up with an assumption.

Raven: "And he can teleport! That's lovely…"

LM started to get annoyed and couldn't believe they were almost doffed by this clown.

LM: "Seriously?! What's with Rapture's citizens and these enhancements? Are plasmids some sort of a superhero in a bottle or what?"

Robin looked up and sees the fire-welding splicer jumping off the balcony and landing on the ground, looking to them with his welder mask glowing. The leader quickly got up and got his Bo staff ready.

Robin: "Don't know. But we need to take him out fast and get out of this crazy hospital. Keep your distance and look for any weakness!"

The fiery splicer then opened up his palm and created a ball of molten lava and didn't harm his hand. With that firm tightly in his hand, he started the attack.

"Catch!"

With a quick toss, he sent the fireball flailing towards them. Once it landed close to the leader, it started to charge up and was ready to blow. He saw this as he warned everyone to get to cover.

"Quick! Hit the deck!"

They all jumped out of the way as the lob a molten lava exploded, spewing out flames and heat in the process. The group managed to recover from it, but was completely shocked at what happened.

Beast Boy: "The dude can create grenades from his hands and toss them at us!? What is this guy?!"

Cyborg then armed his cannon and answered his question.

Cyborg: "Someone that's going to get a serious attitude adjustment!"

He pointed his cannon at him and fired a shot. The splicer saw him and vanished out of thin air, letting the beam go through the mist. Cy blinked and was surprised that he disappeared.

Cyborg: "Whoa! Where'd he go?"

That was when that the enemy was behind by the time he appeared as he charged a big enough blast to take him out. Almost immediately, Raven rose through the floor in her dark energy and grew big enough to cover him with her cape. Once she got him, her body turned black and vanished into the floor. The splicer exploded, but missed the hybrid by mere seconds. Raven rose out of the other side and opened her cape to reveal Cyborg a little confused about what happened. Seeing the fireman, he knew he got cocky and looked back to the telepath to thank her.

Cyborg: "Thanks for the save, Rae!"

Raven nodded as they all got into their position and was ready to take him on. The flaming splicer looked to them and was eager to kill them all.

"You cannot escape my wraith! Taste my fury!"

He charged his fiery hands up and pointed them at the team, sending spews of flames right at team. Raven immediately formed a barrier to protect herself and her friends from the intense flames. Once she did that, Beast Boy decided to take to the air and turned into an eagle to spread his wings and flew up into the air. By the time he soars high, he flew to the splicer and dived down to strike, turning into a spider monkey in the process. Landing on his face, the fiery splicer panicked and tried to get the monkey off of him.

"AAAHHH! Get off of me you flea ridden rodent!"

He tried to get it off of him, but it wasn't working much. As he was distracted, LM looked on and saw the canisters that act as the fuel for his flaming ability. That's when he discovered the weakness and decided to exploit it. Taking out his pistol, he turned to Raven and asked her to lower his shield.

LM: "Rae, lower your shield! I got this one!"

The telepath looked to him and wondered what he's up to. But decided to trust him and lower the shield. By the time she did that, he took immediate aim at the canister and fired a stray bullet his target. The bullet hit the tank and it spewed out liquid fire. The splicer felt that and was in a bit of a panic.

"What the…! Shit! I'm on fire! Get the canister off me! It's going to blow!"

Beast Boy heard that and decided to make a leave. Jumping off his front helmet, he turned back into a hawk and flew back to the team. Once he rejoined, the group watched on and wonder what his next move. On his dying act, he charged in and headed straight to the team, so when he blows up, he'll take them with him. Everyone saw this and braced for an immediate impact.

Cyborg: "Look out! He's going to blow!"

Robin reacted as he took his freeze disk out and tossed it right at the charging splicer. It soon connected to him and encased him in a block of ice, but the canister was still on fire as the team decided to make a run for it.

Robin: "Quickly! Everyone into Emergency Access!"

The group immediately ran for the doorway to Emergency Access and got through it, just seconds before the splicer exploded in flames and sent ice shards all over the place. The group managed to make an escape as the ice rain down behind them and headed straight to the access way to the Port Neptune Bathesphere. As they were running, they could hear voices from the distant.

"I hear an explosion! It came from Reception! Let's move out!"

Terra heard that and turned to see that there was more of these Elite soldiers coming. With little time left, she raised her glowing yellow hand up to form a stone barrier to block their way in.

Terra: "There, that should keep them busy."

By the time they approached the doorway to the Bathesphere, Robin headed up the stairs and back to the control console that still have the lockdown in effect. Taking the genetic keycard out, he placed it in the slot and it was inserted. By the time he did that, there was the sound of gears turning and the red lights turned green. The screen too changed to a green color with the title, 'Access Granted' and the voice through the speakers made an announcement.

 _"Attention: Security alert deactivated. Lockdown has been disengaged. Access to emergency Bathesphere to Port Neptune has been granted. Thank you for your patience."_

He looked on ahead and saw the door to the bathesphere opening up, leading them to the way out.

Robin: "We're in! Everyone into that bathesphere! We're leaving!"

The group nodded and quickly headed through the door where the Bathesphere is waiting for them. One by one, they got into the sub as Robin jumped down the balcony and headed towards them. He soon heard an explosion and turned to see the debris that was coming from it. Realizing that these soldiers have blasted through, he rushed into the sub and quickly pulled the lever down. LM quickly got his Tommy gun out and waited for the soldiers to come. But the bathesphere door closes and the sub started to make it's decent through the seawater waves and through the tube. At the same time, the Elite soldiers came through emergency access and got their carbines and machine guns armed and ready. But looking around, they noticed that no one was around. One of them approached the opening of the emergency bathesphere and investigated. That's when he discovered that the bathesphere is gone and the team made an escape. Getting on his short wave radio, he told Ryan the bad news.

"Mr. Ryan, sir. The parasites have made their escape. They took an emergency bathesphere and are on the way to Port Neptune. Shall we pursuit them?"

There was a bit of silence until Ryan responded with an unexpected answer.

Ryan: _"No, general. These Titans are entering Spider Splicer territory. They won't last against them. But I do believe I have another assignment for you."_

"What is it, sir?"

* * *

Back at the office, Ryan sat by as he told the general on the other end of the radio what to do.

Ryan: "You said that these parasites are on their way to Port Neptune, did you not? I want you to get to that area immediately. I do believe this might have something to do with Atlas. You know where to go."

 _"Yes, sir!"_

He was silent for a second until he asked for another favor.

Ryan: "And general, bring her in as well. You could use all the firepower, giving what these Titans can do."

 _"Yes, sir! On it? Over and out?"_

Ryan turned off the radio and picked up his glass of wine next to it. Taking a sip, he started to get into his thoughts.

Ryan: "These Parasites are more resilient then I thought. What are you all planning when you get to the port? What is your end game? Is it possible that you are working for him?"

Taking another sip, he decided to wait and see what would happen next.

Ryan: "There's only one way to exterminate a rat. You either exploit it, or choke the life out of it."

* * *

 **That's it for chapter nine and the last part of the Medical Pavilion story line. Oh man… This was a living Hellhole. Over fifty pages of all of this. I feel like I'm back at the whole Teen Matrix 2 situation. But giving that I needed an epic fight with Steinman, and a little something extra to raise the stakes, I thought it was effective. But I'm hoping that this is the only long chapter I would do. Because I have plans for future chapters when I have the chance. You'll know it when you see the next chapter. This is where the team made it to Port Neptune and would head to the Smuggler's hideout to get the sub and help Atlas and his team out. Course, it won't be easy, as they will encounter a whole new threat. How will they survive? You'll have to wait and find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	10. Neptune's Bounty

**Okay… A bit of real talk. Now as I stated before, I didn't want to buy the collector's edition of the Bioshock series because there's nothing special about it other then the improved graphics. It's the main reason I don't get special edition games due to just graphic upgrades. Still, just because I don't want to get the game, doesn't mean I shouldn't get anything related to this.**

 **Not too long ago, I decided to get the gamer's guide to the Bioshock collection. Might be a bit cheap of me, since I don't have the actual games and just the three separate games on the 360. But hear me out for just a second. See, when you are doing two FanFiction stories involving Bioshock, you are going to need some important details here and there to make this stories more life like. And the guide could help me out, since they show the enemy descriptions, locations, audio diaries, and many other interesting goodies. Sure, I could get some of this stuff online, but what's the hassle in doing long and tedious Google searches when you can get right to the source.**

 **This is also perfect for my other FanFiction story I'm doing in the Infinite universe. See, I use that collaboration with FictionFan, but he's been in the dark within the FanFiction community for a long time, especially with the Transformers stories he made. Cause of this, my story is on a stand still unless something happens. And this comes at a bad time too, since I need him to put together some character descriptions and names of some new enemies I needed him to do. Now I will update my Transformers/Bioshock Infinite story when the time is right. But if I don't hear from him soon, I would start to continue the story without him. Which means I need to look at the character descriptions of any Bioshock Infinite enemies and place some names on them. But we'll see what happens. Until then, I'll keep updating this story until there are any changes.**

 **Now on the last chapter, everything looks good so far. Got myself two reviews and I'm close to a hundred hits. Course this is early as I updated this story for the past few months, but I'm certain that it will improve over time. Plus I have plans for this chapter and future chapters, which I'll be saving on the Notes. So have a look at that if you are interested.**

 **Moving to chapter ten of BioTitans, the team made it to Port Neptune and need to get to the smuggler's hideout to reach the underground sub. Course, they will run into more trouble as they encounter a paranoid individual and an enemy that clings to walls and ceilings. How will they survive this new threat? Let's read and see what happens.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter is going to take place on the Neptune's Bounty level of the original Bioshock, (Which I mistaken it for Port Neptune in previous chapters. So you should ignore that since I made a mistake.) but I'm going to make a few exceptions. The first is as I stated before on the last chapter. Normally I took long on chapters and they could only last for over twenty to thirty chapters. Hell, the last chapter took over fifty pages to complete. Which is why I'm going to try and make a bit of an experiment. See, giving Port Neptune is a whole level in of itself, I decided to break the Port Neptune in this story into four parts, each with it's own adventure. So there will be chapters that will have certain members of the Titans going through different areas and surviving their own way. Confused by it? Well think back to two chapters ago and how I've managed to make certain members of the team do things their own way in getting to their objectives. Yeah, I'll be trying to do that in this one. Plus there will be certain chapters that would take place in the Neptune's Bounty on the Bioshock 2 Multiplayer. Trust me, you'll see it the moment you read the future chapters.**

 **Also in this chapter, the Spider Splicers would make their official appearance, since they were a teaser in the previous chapters. But instead of those in the first game that are the same skins with a different mechanic, these will come from the Bioshock 2 method. Those guys are creepier then the ones on the first game and can cling to walls. They will be the perfect enemy for the team to take on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Neptune's Bounty

 _'When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion. That their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive.'_  
Widowmaker

Deep in Rapture, a lone Batheshpere guided through the underwater buildings to reach its destination. Inside the Bathesphere, the Teen Titans were sitting inside, waiting to reach their next stop, which is Neptune's Bounty. After what they have to go through in Medical Pavilion, they thought that their next stop would be a breeze. Course, they would be wrong, giving that the whole city lost it completely. At one side of the bathesphere, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy were sitting and waiting. Well, all except Terra, as she was laying on the cushions in the fetal position and looked a little scared over something. BB could see this and tried to comfort her.

Beast Boy: "Easy there, Terra. It's going to be all right. We managed to get out of the crazy hospital and that insane doctor. Who knows, maybe Neptune's Bounty would be a breeze compared to that nightmare."

Terra looked right at him and told him that she wasn't scared of that.

Terra: "What? No! I'm perfectly fine in surviving against a bunch of spliced up maniacs. It's just that we are in a moving sub with all that water surrounding us… That thought of it… Argh…"

Beast Boy saw her getting scared and knew what this was about.

Beast Boy: "Right… Of course… How could I forget… You are scared of a little water. Sorry Terra, guess I sort of forgot about that. Don't worry; we're safe in this sub. Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

Cyborg though decided to add a quip that he remembered the time they went to Brother Blood's underwater base.

Cyborg: "Yeah! Unless a cybernetic giant squid come out of nowhere, squeezed the sub, and crush it with us in it, then we'll be safe."

Terra heard that and turned white in the face, going back to the fatal position and rocked back and forth. BB saw this and looked to Cy with a deep glare.

Beast Boy: "Dude! Seriously?!"

The hybrid looked to him and shrugged it off.

Cyborg: "What? Too soon?"

On the other side, LM, Robin, and Starfire were sitting on the other end of the sub while Raven was in front of Star in a kneeling position. She was lifting her hands out and the blue aurora came in and healed Star's effect from the sedative off. Going up and down her body, Raven took a breather and slowly pulled back, letting go of her healing abilities.

Raven: "There… I've managed to remove whatever after effects of the sedative that weakened your power. You could be at peak performance right now."

The Tamaranean felt better as she breathe a sigh of relief. Looking down to her, she smiled and was happy that her nightmare was over.

Starfire: "Thank you, friend Raven. You are truly a life saver."

Raven looked up to her before standing up and explaining that it was nothing.

Raven: "I'm just doing my job. You don't need to thank me for that."

Robin then turned to his friend and spoke to her of that.

Robin: "Raven does have a point. You were just weakened from Steinman's sedative and couldn't survive in your condition. We need to make sure that you are physically and mentally prepared for when we get to Neptune's Bounty. And after what we went through back there, there's no telling what's in store for us at the Port."

Starfire turned to him and smiled right at the leader.

Starfire: "Agree… After what I have gone through, I am hoping that I do not run into any more trouble."

LM overheard all of this and decided to share his two cents.

LM: "Yeah, you're right on that part, Star. We were lucky to get out of that hospital, especially when we were making our escape."

Robin turned to the rebel and asked what he meant by that.

Robin: "What do you mean, LM?"

He turned to Rob and spoke of that new threat.

LM: "I'm talking about those soldiers that came in and tried to tear us apart. Those weren't splicers. They were well organized, strategic, and calculated. They know how to trap us and what to use. And giving that we barely made our escape, who knows if we meet up with them again. Something tells me that there's more to Rapture when we all thought."

Robin heard him and knew that he has a point, those people they faced when they were leaving weren't splicers, but soldiers of some kind. Could it be Rapture's own military, or special security? That is something he needed to speak to Atlas about. Just as he was thinking about that, he could hear his T-Communicator beeping and took it out to see who's calling. Of course, since they are all here, and they're in Rapture, he knew who's calling and opened the communicator. That's when he saw Atlas's face as he spoke to him of his progress.

Atlas: _"Robin! Do you read me, boyo?"_

Robin sighed and contacted him back.

Robin: "I read ya, Atlas. What is your status?"

Atlas: _"Me and my men have left our base and are heading to the Smugglers Hideout to reach the sub. Though we have to take the long way through the tunnel underneath Arcadia, but we'll be able to get there with no problems. What about you? What's your position?"_

Robin was quiet for a little bit and decided to let him know what happened while answering his questions.

Robin: "We're in the bathesphere and are on our way to Neptune's Bounty. Though trying to get out of Medical Pavilion was a difficult one, especially that newest threat we've encountered."

Atlas heard that and raises an eyebrow.

Atlas: _"Newest threat? Whatever do you mean?"_

Robin: "We've encountered some kind of military soldiers that weren't splicers. They looked fully prepared and knew how to stop us anyway they could. Do you know anything about them?"

Atlas listened to him and knew what he was referring to.

Atlas: _"I do, unfortunately. Boyo, you've encountered Rapture's Elite."_

Robin was quiet as he wasn't sure what he meant.

Robin: "Rapture's Elite? Who are they?"

Atlas gave a sigh and explained about them.

Atlas: _"They are Rapture's personal security throughout Rapture. All comprised of military operatives and high class soldiers that left the surface due to the questionable orders their generals have. Since Rapture was created, the Elites were tasked in the protection and safety of the people. When the war broke out, they took down about half of my men and left our operations to waste. They were even sent to Fontaine's Department Store to clear us out before Suchong's assistant managed to get us up to the city. Now that the war left the city in ruins, the Elites have become Ryan's personal hit men, keeping them safe in Ryan Industries until the time was right to dispatch them when there's a disturbance."_

Robin heard that and realized why they were dispatched.

Robin: "And that disturbance is us arriving in Rapture."

Atlas nodded on the screen and told them to hurry.

Atlas: _"You and your team have to get to the hideout quickly. If Ryan is sending his guard dogs to get to you, it will be a matter of time before they caught up to you."_

Robin: "We will once we reach Neptune's Bounty. Course, there's the question on where we need to go."

Atlas: _"You need to get to Fontaine Fisheries. The hideout is underneath that area. Speak to Peach Wilkins, he's in charge of the place. But I better warn you; Old Peachy is a little paranoid since the war. Tell him Atlas sent ya and I'm sure that he'll let you in."_

Robin heard those orders and decided to follow that.

Robin: "Understood. We'll let you know when we are in. Out."

He soon closed off his comm. and looked ahead to see what looked like a wide building with a neon sign over it with a neon blue anchor and the title, _'Neptune's Bounty'_. All around them were multiple neon signs that go to different places such as _'Fontaine Fisheries'_ , _'Fighting McDonagh'_ , _'Warfmaster's Office'_ , _'Sinclair Metals'_ , and _'Jet Postal'_. Looking at this, he told his team that they've made it.

Robin: "That must be it. Neptune's Bounty. All right team, get ready. We don't know what's in that building."

Everyone got up as they prepare themselves for what's going to be in the port. As the bathesphere started to make its way into the docking area, Beast Boy chuckled and thought of something funny. Raven turned to him and asked about it.

Raven: "What's so funny, Beast Boy?"

The changeling turned to the telepath and spoke about it.

Beast Boy: "Oh, nothing. I was thinking of a joke involving sleeping with the fishes and this place seemed fitting for it."

LM heard that as well and decided to save it.

LM: "If I were you, I would keep it to yourself. Otherwise you would literally be sleeping with the fishes."

Beast Boy heard that and gulped for a little bit, realizing that it could happen. The batheshpere finally made its way into the dock as it entered through the cage tunnel and into the chamber that has advertisements of the port's locations and variety of fishes. That's when the elevator like contraption lifted the bathesphere up and pushed it towards the sea surface. By the time it broke through, the group made it to the docks and the glass door opened up. The team got out of there as Terra burst out and took a breather, with her hands and knees on the ground.

Terra: "Oh, finally! Out of that enclosed space! I swear, I will never get in that deathtrap ever again."

She soon looked up and saw something that she didn't want to see. At one of the columns in front of them and up the steps, they could see what looked like a body of a poor soul that was stringed up and noosed, completely splattered with blood and something written above the corpse that says, _'Smuggler'_. Terra looked to this and was starting to have second thoughts.

Terra: "On second thought, I would rather stay in the sub then out here."

Robin sighed and told her to get up.

Robin: "Focus Terra. We need to get to Fontaine Fisheries and speak to Wilkins. Let's hope he's a friendly."

The group got up the steps as approached the dead corpse. Looking on, LM saw a lot of crates with a box of shells, shotgun, Tommy gun and some rounds scattered about. Looking on, he smirked and decided to gather some munitions, giving that he used most of it in the hospital. He then noticed a closed suitcase and decided to check if there is more ammo in there. Quickly opening the suitcase, he spotted something else and told Robin to see it for himself.

LM: "Rob, check this out."

The Titan leader heard him and approached his position.

Robin: "What is it, LM."

He soon gestures to him in looking at the case.

LM: "Have a look. See something not right?"

Robin turned to the suitcase and noticed it as well. In that suitcase, it looks like religious items such as Holy Bibles, Cruisafixes, and recording films that could have prayer audio in them. Seeing this, Robin started to look intrigued by it.

Robin: "Well now… Looks like Atlas was right that there were smugglers that were moving religious items throughout Rapture. Too bad that Ryan doesn't like religion being in his city."

He soon looked up to the dead body that was hung and figured things out.

Robin: "And giving how these smugglers transport this stuff, I do believe the one hanging there is a warning to others."

The team looked at the body too and were in agreement. But Terra looked above the dead body and saw something that made her blood run cold.

Terra: "Uh… Guys… Something tells me that the poor bastard isn't the only one that is used as a warning. Look what's on the TV!"

The others heard that and looked above where there's a TV on the top. There, they could see what looks like a camera picture of the team wandering the Welcoming Center when they came to Rapture and a message on it that says, _'Wanted'_ in big bold letters. Beast Boy blinked at the site and told them about it.

Beast Boy: "Dudes… Is that us on the TV?"

Robin saw it as well and managed to jump to a conclusion.

Robin: "Does seem that way. And giving how it looks, it seems that Ryan has officially marked us for dead."

Cyborg: "So you're telling us that we are now considered as criminals. Exactly how paranoid can this guy get?"

Just as he asked that question, the TV went into a Please Stand By screen before the face of Ryan showed up and he spoke through the speakers.

Andrew Ryan: _"I am not paranoid, my friend. I'm just making sure that you Parasites don't spread your filth across my clean city."_

The team was taken back by this and didn't expect that he could speak to them again after what happened the last time. Robin though had a stern look and decided to speak to him first.

Robin: "Ryan… Should've known this was your doing."

The Rapture leader was silent before continuing to speak.

Andrew Ryan: _"Just doing my duty in protecting what I've built, Titan. Giving that you've escaped Medical, it is come to a conclusion that Steinman has lost his touch. Though it was inevitable. There was a time I once respected him as a professional surgeon who would change this city. But now he had become nothing more then an obsessive creator who thinks that he still got it. I suppose, that is why you ended his life. Still, you can't survive what else I have in store."_

Raven crossed her arms and reminded him of what happened when they left the hospital.

Raven: "Yeah… We've encountered your Rapture Elite. Certainly a tough bunch to pass."

Ryan heard that and was surprised that they knew who they were.

Andrew Ryan: _"Yes… My Elite are the best security money can buy, and they are loyal to me and me alone. Though, I'm shocked that you knew about them. Who gave you that information?"_

Robin though decided to brush that aside, as he can't let him know of Atlas.

Robin: "Does it matter anymore? Just let us go so we can be on our way. We don't want it all to end in blood."

Andrew laughed it off and decided to give them a grim reminder.

Andrew Ryan: _"Oh contrail, my little Robin. It does end in blood. After all, you were the one that spilled Stainman's. You see that body hanging at the entrance to Neptune's Bounty, he was just like you, a parasite who thinks that we could get away with smuggling items that I cannot allow in Rapture. He and many of his accomplices have paid a hefty price in interfering in Rapture's obligation, and soon you will join them. I don't know what you're planning in coming to Neptune, but I promise that you will never succeed. After all, everyone is afraid of spiders, and they do attack wherever they want."_

Soon enough, the screen went back to the team on the camera picture as Ryan ended his talk with them. Everyone stood silent as LM was confused by that.

LM: "Everyone's afraid of spiders? What the Hell did me mean by that?"

Robin brushed it aside and told everyone to get moving.

Robin: "Who cares? Right now we need to get to Fontaine Fisheries to get to that underground hideout. Let's move out!"

The team listened as they slowly made their way through the boarding area. Upon their journey, they could see that it was quite a mess. There was what looked like a turning door that was slanted and blocking one part of the path. On the wall is that looks like a vending machine of some kind with canisters and needles and a picture of a muscular man holding a the picture of DNA with a title 'Gene Bank' over it that was a bit slanted with a Circus Values, vending machine next to it. But on the other side of the pillar is what looks like a dead corpse, but it's in a scuba diving suit similar to those 2,000 Above the Sea movies, but bigger and more intimidating. Beast Boy looked to that and was shaking in fear.

Beast Boy: "Okay… That is a bit creepy. What is it?"

Cyborg took a closer look at one the metal diving suit and came up with an assumption.

Cyborg: "Don't know… It could one of those Big Daddies Atlas told us about. This one is pretty much different."

LM heard that and turned to the hybrid for some answers.

LM: "You mean to tell me the one I faced back at the theater wasn't the only one? Oh man… Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be good for any of us?"

Robin waved it off and said that it won't be a problem.

Robin: "Relax… Remember what Atlas said, those Big Daddies won't attack you unless you provoke those Little Sisters. As long as we avoid them, we'll be in the clear. Let's get going."

The team soon left the dead body and approached an airlock door that has the Neptune's Bounty neon sign over it. Approaching it, the door slowly opened and the group entered a long hallway that goes down to the other end. On one side, there was a wide sign promoting Fontaine Fisheries, but it was covered with the same closed sticker on every ad that resembles Fontaine's name. On the other end, is a window showing part of the underwater city, but there were dead bodies floating and tied to ropes with algae taking over the surface. The team shudders as Terra made a literal statement.

Terra: "Wow… Guess you're right, Beast Boy. Here in Rapture, you are sleeping with the fishes."

They soon ignore that bodies as they walked down the hall, course, it was leaking badly and part of the floor was flooded. So they slowly walked into it, trying not to attract any attention with their splashing noises. As they were walking through it, LM asked of what to do.

LM: "So, how are we going to get to this Fisheries place? It's not like there's a map of this area."

Robin heard him and answered while walking.

Robin: "Simple, we'll just follow the signs. It worked back at the hospital, it should work from here. From there, we'll speak to Wilkins, who is in charge of the place. He will give us access to the underground hideout and the emergency sub that is stationed there."

LM: "And you think we can trust him. After how we are treated in this city so far, I don't think he will be kind to let us in."

Robin: "Atlas said that Peach is paranoid, but has a mind to let surface dwellers in there. Once we get the sub, we'll let Atlas and his men leave the city unharm and we'll get back to our main goal, finding the location of the distress signal and the person who sent it. I'm certain that this guy can wait for us a little longer."

LM rolled his eyes around and didn't like the sound of that.

LM: "If he's still alive…"

Robin sighed and told him to not give up hope.

Robin: "Either way, we still need to check and see who sent that signal after we aid Atlas and his men."

They continued to tread down the nearly flooded hall when they heard something from the distance.

"Argh! Dammit! Nothing in this fucking corpse but nothing! Not even a drop of Adam. And I wasted all of my efforts for this piece of shit."

Robin heard that and told everyone to be quiet.

Robin: "Shh… You guys hear that? Stay close and on alert. We're not the only ones in this place."

Slowly the group treed through, careful not to make a sound. As they were nearing the end of the hallway, they could see the shadow of a deformed creature searching for something. Though they couldn't get a clear indication as to what it is, they could tell that there were hooks on this thing's hands. So they kept their distance and waited until the time is right to strike or leave. When they got out of the water, they were nearing the corner and wondered how to approach this. But when Beast Boy stepped out, he accidentally stepped on something snapable and made a noise. The group turned to the changeling and glared at him as he did an 'I dun fucked up' look.

Beast Boy: "Heh, heh… Ops…

The creature heard that and could tell that someone is near.

"Huh…? What was that? Someone close by? Urgh… Intruders… Must warn my brothers!"

The shadow soon jumped up in the air and cling to something, scampering off with the loudest clanking noise. The group could see him leave and turned the corner to see what he left behind. What they saw is a dead corpse next to a bonfire with a Tommy gun laid there and some additional rounds. The group watched horrified as LM approached the body and felt sorry for him.

LM: "Poor bastard… He didn't even stand a chance. Wonder what attacked him?"

Robin looked around and spotted something on the ground. Bending down, he could see what looked like a hook that looked like it was heated up. Looking to this, he touched it with his green glove and could feel it a little hot.

Robin: "Don't know… But I got a bad feeling that whoever attack him knows how to strike him mercifully."

He soon picked it up and spins it around to see the details on it, which is covered in blood. Terra looked to it, and was a little confused.

Terra: "A hook? Is that the weapon that thing used. Who is that guy, Captain Hook?"

Cyborg looked to it too and was a little worried.

Cyborg: "Definitely no Hook. But whatever this creature is, certainly likes killing. And that thing is still out there somewhere."

Robin dropped the hook and knew this was going to be bad.

Robin: "Stay close… He could be near."

He soon walked ahead and headed to a metal door of a sun and fishes flying at the top corners in the water as the others followed him. LM quickly gathered the additional rounds on the machine gun left behind a caught up to them. The door opened up when the got close and they were in a smaller room with a sign showing the Neptune's Bounty sign flashing on and off and the most of the walls have metal plating as if they were in an actual sea dock. They soon heard what sounds like more clanging from above while the voice they heard before yelled to someone.

"Brothers! Come quick! We have trespassers in our midst! They must be vanquished!"

The clanking started to fade away as the team looked up to see the shadow of the creature getting away. Starfire gulped and didn't like this.

Starfire: "Correction, Robin. This creature is very near."

Robin nodded and told everyone to keep on high alert.

Robin: "Stick together everyone. Who knows what we're up against?"

The continued to walk further down until they approached the next door. Once it opened, the team got in and was amazed at what they saw. The area they were in was huge as there were nets filled with rotting fish dangling on the cranes. Two billboards were hung above with a picture of a huge crab to the left and a title next to it that says, 'McCrabby's Crab' and they were standing on what appears to be a pier filled with multiple sea like equipment. Course, the moment they entered, they could get a good whiff of the air as they held their nose in disgust.

Beast Boy: "Ewe! Gross! Place smells like dead fish in here!"

Raven looked to him and told him why it is.

Raven: "Well why do they call this place, Neptune's Bounty. It's sort of a fish market section of Rapture by the looks of it."

BB glared at her and sighed in disgust.

Beast Boy: "And that's why I'm a vegetarian."

Robin: "Get use to the smell Titans, we could be in here until we find the Smuggler's Hideout."

Looking around, he wondered where the Fisheries were located. That's when he spotted a sign over another metal door with a fish in the middle and the title, _'Fontaine Fisheries'_ at the top and bottom. Seeing this, Robin smiled and knew where they need to go.

Robin: "That must be the place. Let's hurry!"

The team charged in and was going to reach for the door. But then, the door slowly opened and they saw to metal feet at the bottom end. The team made an abrupt stop as the leader told them the hide.

Robin: "Hide!"

Everyone begins to split up and hid around anything that's useful. Robin soon enough peaked to the side to see what looks like a Big Daddy coming out of the entry way and marching on down the pier. Behind it was a Little Sister as it skipped happily after him and muttered something in her sweet but creepy voice.

"Hurry Mr. B! I can smell the Angel, dancing in the sky."

They all waited to let the two pass as Cyborg groaned to himself.

Cyborg: "Well, it looks like we found ourselves a live Daddy. But this is the same one as the one we encountered in the docking area. Wonder what they are?"

Robin wondered that too until he spotted a Vox recorder inside one of the crates used to store fish. Curious, he picked it up and mashed play on it, hearing the voice of an intelligent, yet eager man.

 _'When Fontaine and Suchong hired me as the leading technicians to create the Big Daddy program, I was a little overzealous. I mean who would've thought that I, Gilbert Alexander, would be in charge of creating what they say as bodyguards for the Little Sisters. Of course I need to figure out what I have to work with and what Daddy's they want me to make. The first of the prototype versions known, as the Rosie's just a normal snook in a diving suit. The reason why I made this prototype is that it can be used for both sides of the industry. For one, that rivet gun can fire at long distances and has a powerful firepower. So not only can it kill a splicer from a mile away with precise accuracy, it can also help seal any leaks coming from the outside. As an added bonus, it can lob proximity grenades for defensive purposes. So even if they miss, the grenades can explode if one of the splicers are near one. There were doubts that this project was going to work. But, I managed to get this through and it passed in flying colors. Soon enough, the Rosie's are pretty much everywhere Rapture, keeping the whole damn city from flooding and keeping the Little Sisters safe. Fontaine was pleased with my prototypes, but asked if I would continue making more classes. I didn't hesitate in saying yes to him, as I believe that the protectors do come a plenty. I just need to figure out what the next class would be…'_

The recording stopped as Robin thought about what it said. Turning to the Daddy that was holding that rivet gun, he came up with a conclusion.

Robin: "Looks like that Daddy there is called the Rosie and it looks like it is armed with that rivet gun that would kill us if we're not careful."

The group kept on watching as the Big Daddy and Little Sister lumbered down the ramp and into the muck and gross stuff on it. The moment they were away, they got out of cover and reached the end of the pier to see them heading down what looks like a corpse laying there inconspicuously.

Cyborg: "Well, at least that's one threat we could avoid in this city. I just hope that we don't attack them by accident."

They all kept watching as the two companions approached the corpse with the Little Sister seeing something on it.

"Look Mr. Bubbles! It's an Angel!"

She fast approaches it and pointed to it with total glee.

"I can still see the warmth of its belly!"

The girl approached the body and took her syringe out and pump the Adam out of the corpse. But as she did that, the team heard a voice from the upper wharf.

"That did it! They caught the bait! Scrap that big fat whale and reel in our hook!"

They looked up and saw what looked like a cop in full uniform, but his face was disfigured and shows the scars of abuse and addiction. He was holding a crate and tossed a can grenade down, exploding on contact. The Daddy felt that and went into attack mode as the Little Sister was in a panic.

"Ah! Mr. Bubbles!"

His glass hole turned red as he picked the little sister up to get her behind. Getting his rivet gun out, he started to fire on the splicer as he rolled out of the way.

"Attack! ATTACK!"

There were more splicers on the other side of another pier as they fired right away.

"Don't hold back! We need that damn Adam!"

They shot the Rosie with their machine guns, pistols, and carbines, hoping to get rid of it fast. Fortunately the heavy armor is keeping him from dying. He used his rivet gun and fired a few shots, killing the few in the head. But there were so many of them, he can't take them all down so easily. So he decided to pull an alternative move. Getting to his belt buckle, he took out a proximity grenade and threw it right at the group. One of the splicers saw this and warned the others about it.

"Look out! Grenade!"

The splicers ducked out of the way and managed to avoid the grenade. The female splicer sighed in relief and thought that they were in the clear.

"Phew… That was close."

But as she said, that, the grenade activated and scanned the proximity of the area. Once it realizes that there were some splicers within the vicinity, it activated and blew itself up, sending the splicers along for the ride as well. Pretty soon, there were fewer splicers as the Rosie used his rivet gun to mow down the rest. The officer splicer was seething and decided to pull out all the stops.

"Blast it! Can't get any good help these days. Bring out our boys! Let's see if that whale can avoid them."

Almost immediately, a group of sentry bots flew overhead and charged in, firing their mounted machine guns in the process. The Big Daddy was caught by surprise and backed up, protecting himself and the Little Sister as well. But that's not the half of it. Under the piers, there were turrets that were strategically placed and were activated. They soon fire their bullets at the Big Daddy and the heavy armor absorbed the bullets. Then to top it all off, more splicers came in and went to down with the Daddy with their weapons. The Rosie couldn't take it and used his rivet gun to take out the sentry bots and splicers while throwing his proximity grenades to the others. As the fight went on, the Titans watched and could tell that the splicers were preoccupied and not aware that the team was there. Beast Boy looked to this and was surprised by that.

Beast Boy: "Huh… Guess you're right about not provoking the Big Daddy. That thing's a real boss!"

Terra though thought of something and asked the others about it.

Terra: "Um… Shouldn't we help that Daddy. It seems out numbered as it is.

Robin thought of that and decided to not do something so risky.

Robin: "No. Let's not do that. It's too risky to try and help that Big Daddy. Even if we do try, we might accidentally hit it and it will attack us in return. Besides, I'm certain that it's going to survive this. Come, we need to get to the smuggler's hideout and fast."

He turned to the sign over the door and walked towards it. The others followed him as they approached the door. The door opened upwards as they walked through a narrow hall of steel scrap and that has a little twist through it. As they were walking, LM sighed and thought about those Splicers.

LM: "You know… It's kind of sad…"

Robin heard him and asked what he was talking about.

Robin: "What's sad, LM?"

LM: "It's those splicers that we keep encountering in this city. I mean, once, they were just everyday people living their everyday lives. Policemen, lawyers, artists, high-class people. And now after getting addicted with this Adam stuff and their bodies mutated, turning into salvage lunatics that will kill you on sight. Man, these loons almost remind me of the Crossed."

Robin looked back to him and confused by that last statement.

Robin: "The Crossed? What is that?"

LM sighed and decided to explain as best as possible to him.

LM: "It is a graphic novel series I look at from time to time back at the comic shop in Jump. It is about a worldwide pandemic that involves victims having these rash-like crosses on their faces, turning them into violent, cannibalistic, homicidal, sex driven maniacs with the urge the rip apart everyone they see, including themselves. Can't get into too many details as it is disturbing to explain, but it is like every zombie movie combined with Mad Max, those shock horror films, and every cover art of Cannibal Corpses. I swear, how do those writers and artists sleep at night? But at least these splicers are more tamed then what the Crossed does for a living."

The team looked to him and was stun silent over what he said, Beast Boy then laughed nervously and decided to avoid that graphic novel at all costs.

Beast Boy: "Note to self, never get any comic that says Crossed on it when we return."

Robin though ignored it and decided to continue.

Robin: "Regardless of that visual representation, let's hope these Splicers aren't that deranged. Come on. We're almost there."

The team slowly reached their objective until they were out in the open. That's when they encountered what looks like a huge sign of Fontaine Fisheries with the F short-circuiting with the entrance blocked off by fish crates. Robin looked to this and could tell that they are at the right place.

Robin: "This is it. Fontaine Fisheries. Let's head on down there and see if Wilkins is still there."

They all approached the building, hoping to speak to the man in charge of the place. As they were nearing it, they saw what looks like more of those rocket turrets set up on both ends of the tilted roofs. Robin saw this and noticed to two activating and targeting them, firing rockets right at them. He immediately panicked and warned the others to get out of the way.

Robin: "Everyone, get into cover!"

Quickly, the team scattered and went into cover behind a bunch of pillars wide enough to hide. The rockets flew past them and exploded, not far from them. The group took a breather, as they didn't expect that to happen.

Cyborg: "Well, sounds like Peachy is home. He certainly got a good enough security measures!"

Robin groaned and had to think of a way in getting out of this.

Robin: "We need to bring down the defenses if we are to reach the hideout! We need a plan!"

Raven looked around and spotted what looks like a bunch of barrels filled with oil and came up with one.

Raven: "I got one. I just need to toss a barrel."

Lifting her hand, her eyes glowed white as her hand turned black to begin her incantation.

Raven: "Azarath, Metion, ZINTHOS!

Immediately, one of the barrels turned black and lifted off the ground. She soon waved her hand and the barrel flew to one of them. The barrel hit the first turret as it blew up on impact and sent pieces of it flying. She did the same with the other barrel and tossed it as well. But the second turret caught on with it and fired a rocket right at it, exploding in mid air. Raven saw this and wasn't happy about it.

Raven: "Well, so much for that. Anyone got any other bright ideas."

Starfire heard her and decided to go next.

Starfire: "I have one…"

She then flew to the air and was out of cover. The other turret saw her flying and fired a rocket right at her. She swiftly avoided the attack as they flew up for the rocket to miss. It fired again, only for her to flew to the side to avoid the second shot. As she was doing that, she was charging her star bolt with righteous fury while avoiding each of these shots. The turret kept on firing and firing as Starfire tried to avoid it as much as possible. Still, that turret kept on firing as much as it could and was shooting more rockets at her. Robin saw this and could tell that she was having a difficult time in aiming at the turret.

Robin: "Star needs help!"

Digging into his utility belt, he took out a freeze disk and waited for the right moment to strike. Seeing the opening, he got out of cover and threw the disk at it. The disk soon connected to the turret as it froze completely, preventing it from firing on the Tamaranean.

Robin: "Starfire! Now's your chance! Take it down!"

Star looked down to him and smiled for a thanks. Turning to the frozen turret, she changed up her starbolt to full power and tossed the projectile right at her target. By that time that connected, the bolt blew it up and it was in many pieces. As soon as the defenses were down, Star gently landed on the floor as the rest of the team joined her with the leader pleased about her recovery.

Robin: "Excellent work, Starfire. Looks like you were recovering well after the whole Steinman debacle."

The Tamaranean turned to him and smiled with his response.

Starfire: "Thank you, Robin. And you are very helpful on disabling that turret."

Robin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled to himself.

Robin: "Well, I had to make sure that you are safe. Can't have you run into trouble like what happened back at Medical Pavilion."

Star just tilt her head and let him know that she can handle herself.

Starfire: "Let me assure you, Robin, that I can take care of myself. You do not need to assist me."

The two were quiet between each other and had a moment. Course, that's when LM decided to break it up and focus on what they need to do.

LM: "All right, you lovebirds. That's enough for today. We need to get back on track. Remember?"

The Titan leader heard and turned to him, blinking his eyes behind his mask. Realizing what he was referring to, he cleared his throat and decided to listen to his advice.

Robin: "Right. Of course. We have to get into the Smuggler's Hideout and secure the sub. Let's hurry!"

The team immediately followed the leader when he left and headed straight to the front entrance of the Fisheries. Starfire was left that in a bit of defeat, but understood the gist of the situation. So she flew ahead and went after the team. They then approached a stack of boxes and plywood blocking the entrance as half of them climbed up while the others use their abilities to fly over them. Once they were on the other side, they approached the door as it opened up in front of them. By the time they were through, they saw another dead corpse, most likely a cop that was riddled with bullet holes with what looks like a medical station that was damaged during the attack. Above it is a sign that says, _'Keep Out!'_ painted in blood, most likely from the dead body. The group was slowly getting use to the corpses around this city, but was still creep out by them.

Raven: "Looks like Wilkins doesn't like uninvited guests. What now?"

Robin looked on and decided to keep going.

Robin: "We can't stop now. Let me speak to Wilkins. I'm sure he'll understand why we came."

The telepath turned to him and found that highly unlikely.

Raven: "Yeah… Good luck with that."

Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask before going on ahead to speak to the guy. The team followed him as they approached what looked like the actual entrance to the place with a freezer like door to the left that has a slider to have someone on the other side to look at and a conveyer belt filled with random junk and a small door to take fish out. When he saw the sign of Fontaine Fisheries over the door, he knew that this is the right place. Approaching the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times. There was a bit of silence as no one came yet. Beast Boy knew this and decided to leave it at that.

Beast Boy: "Huh… Looks like no one is home. Now what?"

Robin waited and told him to do that same.

Robin: "Just wait a little bit. I'm certain that it would take time for someone to respond."

So the group kept on waiting until they heard the slider to the door opening up. Robin looked on and saw what looks like just someone with a wielding mask covering his face. He started to talk as it sounded like an old man with a sailor accent.

Peach Wilkins: "Who's there? What are you doing here? How did you get past my defenses?"

Robin and the others were taken back by this as the leader regained his composure and spoke to the person behind the door.

Robin: "I'm Robin, and you must be Peach Wilkins?"

Peach Wilkins: "Indeed I am. What do you want from me? I don't know if you notice this, but the Fisheries are closed. Always has been since Fontaine kicked the bucket."

He took a good look at the leader and his team and remembered something.

Peach Wilkins: "Hey… I know you…! You are those Parasites that Ryan marked for dead. The Teen Titans, are you not?"

The group heard that and looked to each other, feeling worried. Robin though kept his cool and continued to speak to him.

Robin: "Indeed we are. We are in a bit of trouble and are in need of your assistance."

Peach just listened in and was hesitant about them.

Peach Wilkins: "So I hear. Tell me, why would I want to help Rapture's most wanted when I could just deliver all of you to Ryan's home in a crate?"

The team heard that and knew that he's not happy about them. Rob though answered the best he could.

Robin: "Because we heard that you have a sub somewhere underneath your establishment and we are in need of it."

Wilkins looked to the Boy Wonder and was hesitant about that.

Peach Wilkins: "And why would I hand over something as important as that. I mean, who told you that I have a sub in my possession?"

Robin: "Atlas told us and sent us here. He said that there's a sub that can block of Rapture's secured frequency and prevent any missiles from sinking it. He even told us that this sub is located in the Smuggler's hideout underneath this facility."

Peach heard him and was intrigued about it.

Peach Wilkins: "Ah… Atlas… Rapture's most wanted man that brought this city to nothingness. Heard about that bloke. Made an appearance months after Fontaine's death and wanted equal rights to the people. And I take it he wants out and is need of some transport out of this decrepit place. Though I am a bit surprised he sent you to visit me and not himself. Why not?"

Robin: "It's because of what you said. That Ryan wants Atlas dead and brought us here to handle his business."

Peach Wilkins thought of this and made a decision.

Peach Wilkins: "I see… So you want me to extend an invite to the Fisheries, eh? Well, nuts to that young one! I won't let you in here!"

The team was shocked by the news as Robin asked why.

Robin: "Seriously?! Why not?"

Peach Wilkins: "Because I do not trust those that which to enter my home! I do not trust Atlas as much as I don't trust Ryan. And if you are part of Atlas's little clubhouse, I will not invite any of you to my home."

Robin: "C'mon! There's got to be something we could do to let us in. Anything that can help you gains your trust."

Wilkins waved it off and told them to go. As the conversation went on through, none of them didn't notice something crawling in the huge hole on the ceiling close by.

Peach Wilkins: "I'm sorry sonny, but my mind is all made up. Now you go back to your boss and tell him that Peach Wilkins isn't going to hand his sub over to-"

By the time he was about to finish, they could hear the sound of something clanging from above. That noise startled Wilkins as he looked around the outside.

Peach Wilkins: "Wh- What was that?"

The group got around in a circle with their backs turned and had their weapons and powers ready. That is when they heard a familiar sound from before, singing some creepy holy song.

"Jesus loves me, this I know; For the Bible tells me so; Little ones to him belong; They are weak but he is strong;"

Cyborg looked around and could tell that something is out there.

Cyborg: "Sounds like the voice from when we entered Neptune."

Robin got his R-Sword out and backed away to the door while Wilkins looked on and decided to let them defend himself.

Peach Wilkins: "My friends, you are all fucked!"

He soon closed the slider and locked the door just in case. Robin turned to the door and was shocked by this and knocked on the door hard.

Robin: "Wilkins! Get us in there right now! I'm warning you!"

They could hear the clanking of metal getting closer as the team was being extremely cautious on the whole thing. Robin stepped away from the door and back up to join his teammates. They all grouped up with their backs turned to each other and looked around the area to see where that noise was coming from.

Terra: "Sounds like it's getting closer!"

Robin: "Eyes everywhere team! We need to be alert on where this splicer is going to attack us."

The group kept their ground as they waited to see where this threat is going to attack. Cyborg has his sonic cannon armed and waited to see what's going to happen. Suddenly, he could feel what is small pieces of debris falling on his shoulder. Peering his eyes to it, he slowly looked up to see where it was coming from. That is when he saw some inhuman thing latching on the ceiling through an open hole with hooks on his hands and deformed feet that can hold it firmly. His eyes grew wide and warned the others about it.

Cyborg: "Try from above! Everyone disperse!"

The thing came hurtling down to them to make the kill. The team, fortunately, managed to make their escape and spread out to avoid the attack. Everyone pointed their weapons and powers at him to see if they can make a strike. But the thing was too quick that it lunged at the first Titan he sees. And that Titan was Robin. Getting his sword up, he blocked the heated hook and held his ground for a little bit. This gave him the opportunity to see the thing's face. From what he saw, it was a disfigured human being with his limbs and legs all stretched and disjointed and his body nearly deformed. His face, which is presumably male, was in far worse shape with his head cracked in the middle and the part of the skin wrinkly and holes with one visible eye while the other is hidden. His mouth looked fully opened with his teeth exposed and looked like a dentist nightmare. Robin looked to this creature and didn't know what to thing.

Robin: "What are you?!"

The inhuman splicer looked to the leader and gave out a bit of a cackle.

"Who? Me? I'm just a little spider looking for his prey. Can't you tell?"

He was about to pull a fast one and kill the leader on the spot. But then, he felt shotgun pellets hitting him on the side and scamper off, letting go of Rob. He turned to the left to see LM standing there with his shotgun in hand. With a quick pump to discard the empty shell, he fired another shot to bring him down. The splicer panicked and jumped off the ground, letting more pellets missing him. He soon grabbed hold of the wall and kept his grip firm. LM saw him getting away and started to take aim at him again, firing another round. The pellets flew to the splicer, only to have him jump off the wall and flying to another wall. The rebel was starting to seethe as he turned to him again and fired the next shot. Once more, he jumped off the other wall and went up to the ceiling, to get a good enough view of the team. LM groaned and didn't like the odds on his favor.

LM: "Damn it! This guy's too fast! Can't even get a good shot on him!"

The freaky splicer looked down to the team and got into the defensive with his second attack.

"You dare defy my beliefs? Then prepare to face the wrath of God himself!"

He quickly flung one arm after another, firing hot hooks right at the team. Everyone sat that and tried their best to get into cover. Raven managed to form a barrier to protect the team as they crowd around her, while the hooks hit the barrier and disintegrated. Beast Boy started to get annoyed and complained about this new threat.

Beast Boy: "Oh c'mon! A splicer that can hang on walls and ceiling and can fling hooks at us? Is there anything these freaks can't do?!"

Robin sighed and decided to formulate a plan.

Robin: "Focus everyone! We need to take that thing out immediately! Starfire, keep him busy!"

The Tamaranean turned to the leader and nodded on the order.

Starfire: "Understood!"

She flew up over the barrier and flew star bolts right at the freak. The splicer quickly started to scamper on the ceiling to avoid each shot. Star kept on throwing her projectiles at him, hoping to get a good shot at him. The Splicer managed to avoid the attack while getting closer to the girl. By the time he got there, he fell off the ceiling and lunged right at the Tamaranean and took her down completely. He immediately pinned her to the ground and was eager to kill this young woman.

"Such a pretty one… Would be a shame in tearing that precious face of yours."

Starfire struggled, trying to get out, but decided to have a trick on her own.

Starfire: "I nearly got killed by a splicer not long ago. I will not be foolish by your kind, again!"

Her eyes glowed brightly green and she immediately fired her beams at him, pushing him off her. He flew to the air and latched on to the pillar holding the ceiling up. The splicer was angry and flung more hooks at her. She quickly got off the ground and flew in the air to avoid the sharp projectiles. But as she was avoiding the attack, Cyborg took that opportunity and armed his cannon to fire at him. The spider splicer saw the beam heading towards him and jumped off the pillar as the beam hit the spot where the splicer was. The splicer came up on the wall and crawled forward to get a good enough angle. He soon launched off and lunged to the hybrid, bringing back his hook in his hand to make a quick strike. Cyborg quickly raised his arm to block the attack as the hook scrapped the metal and sent sparks flying. The splicer quickly latched onto the wall on the other side and looked back to see the hybrid again and jumped off the wall once more for a second strike. But as he was in the air, a green tiger came out of the blue and speared him to his left side. The splicer went to the ground and was dazed by the attack. Looking up, he could see that green tiger as it was stalking his prey. He gulped and realized that he was in serious trouble. Quickly, the tiger pounced on him to deliver the final blow. The splicer quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the attack and was standing on all four facing the tiger that was starring right at him. So the green tiger pounced once more, only to have the splicer jumping high and latching onto the ceiling, letting the creature miss him. He looked down to the ground to see the tiger and decided to dive down and strike back. But then, he could feel the ceiling shake as cracks appeared around him. Realizing this, he scampered away from the ceiling as a part of it falls to the spot he was on. More cracks continued to form around him as he was running away on all fours and in the ceiling. More slabs keep on falling where he was and landed on the ground. Finally, he was running out of ceiling and stopped dead in his tracks, turning to see the cracks reaching to him. The violent shaking caused him to loose the grip of the ceiling with his hooks. He soon fell to the floor and landed on his back, hard. He groaned as he looked up to see one more slab coming down on top of him. He freaked out and immediately rolled out of the way as the slab missed him by a few inches. He coughed up the dust that came out of the slab and looked around to find the team. That's when he saw Terra with her hands glowing yellow and the tiger that changed back into Beast Boy. The splicer was seething and didn't like those games.

"You dare mock me? You shall pay for that!"

He scurried quickly to them until he did his own pouncing on them. The two stayed on their feet, as if they were trying to let him attack. By the time he was close to them to give them a face slashing, he was stopped mid air and was encased in dark energy. He tried to budge but it was of little avail. Looking around, he could see Raven flying in midair and had one hand encased in the same dark energy as his body. With a quick wave of her hand, she flung him and sent him back to the over side of the room. He got hit on the back again and slid down to the floor, feeling the pain that was a hell of a lot worse then before. He groaned and tried to recover from that attack, only to see Robin charging in and jumping high with his R-Sword in the air. The splicer saw this and blocked it off with his hook, letting both metals collide into each other. Quickly, the he used his feet to push him off as the leader stumbled back for a quick second. He immediately recovered and deployed his Bo Staff as well, using dual weapons for combat. The splicer jumped right up and screamed at him, charging in for the kill. Raising his hooks up, he went in for the first strike. Rob lifted his Bo staff arm up and blocked the first attack. Then with his sword, he thrust it to his chest to get rid of him once and for all. The splicer quickly blocked it off with his other hook and got the sword away from him. The two wrestled for control and wanting to get the better of the other. But Rob took an opening and head butted the splicer. He backed away and was in a daze while Robin was recovering from his attack. The two managed to regain their consciousness and charged in for another attack. The two immediately slashed and blocked each other's attack, trying to get the better of the other. Meanwhile, the others watched on and feared for their leader's life and their own.

Beast Boy: "Man, this splicer is a tough one. No way we're going to take him down!"

Cyborg nodded and tried to figure out what to do.

Cyborg: "There's got to be some way in getting rid of him fast before he hurts any of us. Or worse…"

LM looked around and wondered what needs to be done to finish him. He soon spotted what looks like a stack of red barrels from before and was leaking oil. Seeing this, he figured out a plan.

LM: "I think I know what needs to be done. But I'm going to need Raven's help, and for Robin to get out of the way."

He soon turned to Rae and wondered if she is ready for that. The telepath turned to him and nodded in agreement. Back to Robin and the splicer, they were still ducking it out and were evenly match. Robin used his sword to strike while using the staff to block. At the same time, the splicer kept on swinging to kill him with his sharp and pointing hooks. Rob managed block the last attack with his staff and used a back roundhouse kick to daze the freak. The splicer staggered back and shook off the effects, getting extremely annoyed that that had happened. Seething, he looked to the Titan leader and was had it with him.

"I'm done playing this games! Time to end it all!"

He soon jumped up high and latched onto the ceiling and above him. He soon threw a bunch of hooks at him. Robin used his staff and spins it around to block off the attack. The splicer soon got off the ceiling and fell on top of the leader. Rob quickly used both his weapons in an X position and blocked the sudden attack. The splicer struck, only to have the attack blocked off. He jumped off of the Titan and flew on to the wall and tried to stagger away. Robin could see him getting away and decided to take the offensive. Dropping his staff, he took out a couple of disks and flew them at him. The splicer immediately scampered away and jumped a little bit to avoid the disks, which exploded on impact. Once he was in position. He jumped off the wall and flew back to Robin with a killer instinct. Robin saw that and immediately rolled out of the way to avoid the attack. The splicer missed him; only to cut a small piece of his short sleeved uniform. He soon landed on the wall and had enough momentum in going forward for a second attack. During the roll, Robin managed to grab his Bo stall and immediately block the charging attack the spider splicer made. They soon got back to an even stalemate as the splicer is getting more pissed off by the leader's moves.

"You sure know how to survive, boy. But I'm afraid that playtime is over. Time I end this!"

Robin heard him and knew that he was planning something bad. But as he peeked to the side, he could see LM and Raven planning on something, but didn't know what. Seeing him with a shotgun and her with a bunch of oil barrels, he could tell that they were getting ready for a final blow of some kind. Seeing this, he turned to the splicer and smirked a little bit.

Robin: "You are clearly mistaken bud. Because we will be the ones that will finish you."

The splicer starred him down with a deformed grin and thought it was cute.

"We shall see…"

Getting his foot in position, he did a heavy blow with his deformed long and sharp toe sticking out and wanted to strike him by the chin. The Boy Wonder saw that one coming and jumped away from the strike, doing a flip in mid air and telling LM and Raven to do it.

Robin: "Now!"

LM heard him and nodded, cocking his shotgun that is loaded with phosphorus bucks and fired a full clip at him. The shells exploded on contact and left behind sparklers all over his body. He looked down and wondered what they were all about. That was until they all started to explode in a batch of fireworks and caught the poor splicer on fire. He was immediately freaking out as he waved his arms in pain.

"AHHH! I'm on fire! Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

As he was trying to get the fire off of him, LM was surprised at how effective those bucks were.

LM: "Holy shit! Didn't expect those shells to be that powerful. They could be of some use."

Knowing that the effects won't last long, he looked to Raven and told her to pull the next part of the plan.

LM: "All right Rae, let's leave an exclamation point on this bastard!"

The telepath turned to him and nodded in response. Letting her eyes glow white, she encased her hands in her black magic and chanted her words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The barrels were soon incased in the same black energy and lifted off the ground. With a quick wave, she tossed the barrels over to the splicer as he was trying to get the fire off of him. The splicer, meanwhile, was able to put the flames out of himself and was nearly burned to a crisp. He looked to himself and was incredibly angry over this unexpected event.

"That no good brat! He's going to pay for turning me into a fiery candle! Where is he? I'm going to murder him! I'll brutalize him! He's going to-"

But then, he noticed a bunch of shadows coming close to him. Turning to that direction, he could see what looks like multiple barrels heading towards him. He looked on and shocked about that.

"Oh fuck…"

He was going to jump up to get to safety. Unfortunately, these barrels immediately bombarded him, which it was impossible to escape. The barrels immediately exploded and blew up the section of the room and leaving him screaming. When the explosions settled, there was nothing but a blackened area and the body of the splicer lying there completely lifeless. The team sighed and they managed to survive that maniac. Robin then looked to the two teammates and was pleased with what they did.

Robin: "Nice going you two."

LM shrugged it off and told him that it was nothing.

LM: "Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. Besides, I didn't know those bucks could be that good."

Robin rolled his eyes around and could tell that LM was only experimenting on his weapons. Still, he needs to get back to business as he stomped to the entrance to the Fisheries and heavily knocked on the door.

Robin: "Hey! Open up! We need to talk!"

He waited for a few seconds until the slider opened up and Peach's welding mask was seen. He saw the Titans surviving and was amazed by it.

Peach Wilkins: "So you survived…? How impressive…"

Robin though wasn't happy about it and demanded some serious questions.

Robin: "Don't you say that's impressive! What the Hell was that thing?! Definitely not an ordinary splicer! What was it?!"

Wilkins was silent and could tell they had no clue what they faced.

Peach Wilkins: "Surely you never knew about those that hung on the ceilings. The Spider Splicers."

The Titan leader raised an eyebrow and was a little confused by that.

Robin: "Spider splicers?"

Wilkins then explained about them.

Peach Wilkins: "They are splicers that have their genetic makeup mutated to the point of monstrous proportions. So much so that they resemble that of an inhuman spider. These spider splicers are like assassins, attacking in any angle without warning and leave behind nothing but a dead corpse. Once you see a spider splicer, it will be too late."

The group listened in as Beast Boy remembered about something.

Beast Boy: "Wait a minute! Johnny was killed by some mysterious creatures when we were making an escape. I'm certain that it was those spider splicers that killed him."

Cyborg looked to him and realized that he was right.

Cyborg: "That's true! If those things can attack and kill Johnny, you can imagine what this one would do to us."

Robin turned to them and decided to make their leave.

Robin: "Which is all the reason why we need to get to safety."

He soon turned to Wilkins and demanded him to let them in.

Robin: "Now let us in so we can claim that sub you have underground! No more excuses!"

Wilkins listened to him and gave it some thought. This team managed to take out a spider splicer where many have failed. Perhaps there is a way in making them useful. So he came up with the perfect idea.

Peach Wilkins: "All right, boy. You wish to get into the Fisheries, do you?"

Robin nodded as if it was obvious.

Robin: "Yes! We want to get in!"

He chuckled behind his welding mask and explained what he and the team needs to do.

Peach Wilkins: "Right. Well, if you want to get in here, I need you to do me a quick favor."

Rob heard him and was a little curious as to what he wants.

Robin: "Okay… What do you need?"

Peach cleared his throat and gave them an objective.

Peach Wilkins: "See, that spider splicer you've managed to get rid of, well turns out, he has three brothers. They have been causing all sorts of terror across Neptune's Bounty. I would send my men to handle them, but they wouldn't last long against their attacks. But seeing as you took this one down, you seven will be the perfect volunteers in this endeavor."

The others heard this and didn't like the sound of it at all.

Terra: "Seriously?! There are more of them?! As if one was bad enough."

Robin listened in and could tell that he doesn't like where this is going.

Robin: "What do you want us to do?"

Peach Wilkins: "It's real simple. Find the three spider splicers, kill them, then come back with the evidence that they are truly dead. All three of them are living in three certain sections on the upper wharf. The first one is located in the Wharfmaster's office. The second one is at the Fighting McDonagh's. And the last one is at Sinclair's Scrap. Once you find them and kill them, bring back evidence of their deaths. Just because Ryan has you all wanted, doesn't mean I can trust you fully."

Robin heard this and was a little annoyed by this. They were suppose to get to the Smuggler's hideout to obtain the sub Atlas needs to escape and now they have to go around the port to eliminate more of those splicers? Seem a little extreme. However, they have no choice in the matter, since they have no other way in getting in there. Taking a deep sigh, he decided to follow his advice.

Robin: "Okay… We'll do what you say. Just tell us how we are to gather this said evidence."

Just by asking that question, a compartment opened on and the conveyer belt started to move. Coming out are three cylinder canisters, all of which are meant to carry something. Wilkins then explained to the leader what he needs.

Peach Wilkins: "When you kill those spider splicers, open them up, grab their hearts, and place them in the canisters over there. When you come back here with those hearts, place them in the Pneumo tube next to the door, so that I could see them for myself. I'm sure you can handle something like that, right?"

Robin looked to the canisters and realized what Peach wants them to do. Killing them is one thing, but pulling out their hearts, that's a little extreme, even for them. But they must do what they can in order to get into the hideout. He soon sighed and said that they got it.

Robin: "Don't worry; we can handle it."

Peach was relieved by that and decided to let them off, with a bit of a warning.

Peach Wilkins: "Great! Now be on your way and find those that crawls on the ceiling… Then I'll let you into the fisheries if you bring me back those hearts… Just remember, sonny: I smell on ounce of Fontaine on you and your friends, and I'll have you all in a box! Atlas gives you the vouch, but I ain't turning my eye just on his say so!"

He soon closed the slider as the team watched on in shocked. LM soon approached the leader and complained about what Wilkins want them to do.

LM: "He's serious, is he? He wants us to kill three people and take out their hearts?! I don't know about you, but I feel like this is one sick individual."

The others were in agreement and didn't like where this was going.

Starfire: "Tell us you are not thinking of doing what this Wilkins says, Robin. After what we had to go through in that hospital, I cannot succumb from another near death experience. Especially considering that we need to kill three people to get in here."

Robin turned to his team and told them that they have to do it.

Robin: "I don't like this as much as any of you, but we don't have much of a choice. Atlas and his team are making their way to the hideout, and if we are to secure that sub for them, we have to do what Peach says."

Cyborg: "And how in the Hell are we going to remove these guys hearts out of their chests. Most of us would feel squeamish over something like that."

Robin shook his head and had to think that through.

Robin: "We'll find a way in getting to that. Meanwhile, we need to find these Spider Splicers and be done with it. Let's find those places Wilkins want us to go to at the upper wharf."

The group nodded and decided to follow his advice. With robin gathering the canisters and placing them in his utility belt, they soon started to leave the Fisheries. But not before LM spoke to Rob about one more thing.

LM: "Perhaps you should speak to Atlas of the situation. He needs to know what just happened."

Robin sighed and knew that he had to explain it.

Robin: "You're right, LM. I should speak to Atlas of this mess we're in. Though I don't know that he's not going to like it."

So the group left the Fisheries, knowing that they have a lot of ground to cover before getting back there.

* * *

 **So that is the end of chapter ten, or the first part of Neptune's Bounty. This is of course an experimentation that I need to work on to help me continue with this story and shorten certain chapters that would take hundreds of pages long. I'll be starting on the next part when I post this up, so heads up for that one. Oh, and before anyone asked on the reviews, yes, there is a graphic novel called The Crossed. And it has quite the arch too, spanning multiple volumes and a couple of spin offs. You are all welcome to read it if you like and find it in any comic shop or online. Though I got to warn you, most scenes in those comics are extremely disturbing and could make some readers a tad bit squeamish. So viewer discretion is advice. Now stay tune for the next chapter where the team journeys through the port and find the Spider Splicers. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	11. Lockdown

**This is a little something I like to share. I had my birthday and one of the presents I got was a video game called Prey. Course this is the Prey and 2017 and not the one on 2006, which I have. Now on the first play through, it has a lot of potential. It is Dead Space meets Bioshock in many ways, though it does have a System Shock 2 as well. And the more I played it, the more engrossed I was at the environment and story behind it all. Even the ending after playing all the way through led me to turn my head a couple of times and had to play the ending in a different way again and again just to see a different outcome. There is however a few snags on this game that would not make me do a replay. See, I didn't like how they OP the alien race and the limited ammo within the game. Now I've been playing this on easy mode and it gets difficult trying to take out these enemies with the little ammo you have. Thankfully, you have a craft system that can help you get more ammo, but it is still not going to be much. I know that you can have those alien abilities later in the game, but that would make me worry about the moral choice system. At least in Bioshock you and save all the Little Sister and harvest just one, to get the good ending. But this game? I don't know understand how they got this ending together, no matter what you do or how many people you save. It's almost like this game is trolling me in what I have to decide. Still, a good recommendation if you are interested in playing, especially if it's homage to the System/Bioshock franchise.**

 **Checking on the last chapter, things have been going slow as of late. Just got one review and over a hundred hits like last time. Guess not that many people read my story, but at least I got some that like to read it. One reviewer, MRAY 4TW, said that the last fight scene just didn't flow well then the last one. Something about stopping on periods more then commas and ellipses. Not to mention the many grammar errors that plague the chapter. Let me be on the level and say that I'm not a perfect writer. Indeed I do have a vision that I would like to share with the FanFiction community, but presenting it in writing format does tend to get choppy. Indeed I proofread it once to see if I made any mistakes, but there are times that I would miss some sentences and tend to miss out on certain points. That's the thing with we writers, we tend to 'Unleash our Imagination' as the title proclaims, but are hampered with our flaws. I mean when I started out, I got banned twice in a few years for posting a list and my previous writing format, and had to rework Doomed Titans in a slightly different one to help make it more presentable. So far, I'm doing okay, but I always feel worried that when I get my third strike, I would be permanently banned from the site all together. Whatever the case, I will still continue with my stories until it is time to be done with them. So here's hoping that I don't miss out on certain grammar errors that would get a lot of people annoyed.**

 **On this chapter of BioTitans, the team started to split up in order to search for the Spider Splicers and eliminate them. The first stop would be the Wharfmaster's office where the first group searches for the first splicer. Will they be able to survive the splicer's wrath and withstand the security measures? Let's check and see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As I stated before, the whole Neptune's Bounty level will be split into multiple parts in each chapter. It is something that will not only make these chapters short and simple, but also can help me unload my work load. It is something that could make things easier for me and my readers. Now for this second part, this chapter will take place in the Wharfmaster's Office in the original game with all the security cameras and turrets all over the place. It is one of the difficult parts of the game as you try to bypass security, while hacking and destroying the defenses. Here though, giving whom I will choose, it will become a challenge for the first few teammates. I won't explain whom I will pick, but you'll read to see it for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Lockdown

 _'Now the eggs are in the scramble. Either Ryan'll be taking down Fontaine, or Fontaine'll be taking down Ryan.'_  
Sullivan

Outside of Fontaine Fisheries, the team was gathered at the entrance, wondering what to do. Normally, they would've been in the Smuggler's Hideout and obtaining the sub for Atlas and his crew to get out. Unfortunately, there is a huge snag in plan as Wilkins ordered them to head to three separate areas to find three spider splicers, kill them, and take their hearts. This is something that they do not like, but they have to get it out of the way just so they can reach the sub. Robin had his communicator on and explained to Atlas of the situation. The response is what he expected.

Atlas: _"He did what?!"_

Rob sighed and knew that would happen.

Robin: "You here me, Atlas. Apparently Wilkins won't let us into the Fisheries unless we find these three spider splicers, kill them, and take their hearts to bring them back to him. So we're pretty much stuck here unless we do what he says."

BB then added a little something that Peach just said.

Beast Boy: "Yeah… And to add insult to injury, he started to say that if he thought that we were working for this Fontaine guy."

Atlas groaned and knew that it went down like that.

Atlas: _"Grown man jumpin' at ghosts! Fontaine's dead and everybody knows it! In the ground for years since he got killed in a spray of bullets, and half the place still jumping at his shadow… Christ, even Ryan! You never mind all that. We got work to do. No doubt he'll wait until after you've done his errands to stick a shiv in your bellies."_

Rob just sighed and decided to listen to him for once.

Robin: "All right… We'll do that… Wilkins said that the three spider splicers are located in three separate locations. Wharfmaster's Office, Fighting McDonough, and Sinclair's Scrap. We need to reach those three locations and find them. We just need to know where we need to go."

Atlas thought of this and told them about those places.

Atlas: _"Those three places are located in the Upper Wharf of Neptune. Better hurry. My team and I have reached the halfway point and we would be reaching the hideout shortly."_

Robin nodded and decided to get going.

Robin: "Roger that. We get on to it right away. Out."

He soon hung up the communicator and put it away. The others heard all of this and were still confused about all of it.

Raven: "So, we're pretty much stuck here unless we do Wilkins's bidding. This is fantastic…"

Robin looked to his teammates and decided to move on.

Robin: "Look, I don't like this as much as possible. But we have to get this out of the way if we are to reach the hideout."

LM: "Regardless, even if we are to kill these Spider Splicers, we still can't take out their hearts through the chests. It is something that some of us don't want to do it."

Robin: "We'll figure this out. Right now, our focus to find these spider splicers and take care of them. Let's get to the Upper Wharf and we'll think of a way in handling this."

The group soon enough left the Fisheries and walked up the stairs and reached the main floor to find a way in getting to the upper floor. They soon turned to the right and saw an opening with a sign on it that says _'Upper Wharf'_. So they approached it and thought that they were in the clear. Of course that was until they could see a shadow zipping by with a voice of a woman's Russian accent.

"I will never stop chasing you! NEVER!"

Then there was a voice of a rough male.

"Stop following me!"

They soon heard pistol shots and the sound of explosions close by. The others got alerted and were at the defensive as Terra mentioned about it.

Terra: "Sounds like we got some company."

Robin heard this and got his Bo Staff ready and told everyone to be careful.

Robin: "Stay close everyone… We don't know what we're up against."

The group slowly reached the end of the hall and turned to another right. Once they saw a small set of steps, they could see the two splicers battling each other out. The female splicer has a pistol that was shooting at the male splicer, who was throwing grenades in his box. The two battled each other without them noticing the Titans close to them. Seeing this, they decided to attack now before they would notice.

Robin: "They look distracted. Now's our chance to strike before they notice. Titans, Go!"

The group then charged in and attacked the two as quickly as possible. Robin threw some flash pellets and blinded the two temporarily. Starfire then flew to them and tossed some starbolts at them and took out their weapons from their hands. Finally, Cyborg and LM used their cannons and pistols to fire at them, killing them completely. Once the two were out, the group sighed and was glad that it was over.

LM: "Well, that was easy. Thankfully, that is nothing we can handle."

Robin looked to the rebel and told him not to celebrate just yet.

Robin: "Don't get too lucky about it. We still have the spider splicers to get through with. Let's get going."

They soon continue to head on upstairs to the Upper Wharf, turning around the corner to reach the higher floor. They soon reached another door and it opened up to see what looks like a market place filled with rotting and cut fish that was left discarded completely. They started to smell the bad odor and were disgusted by it.

Beast Boy: "Argh… I'm getting sick to my stomach in all of this. I swear, it's going to take forever to get the stick off my uniform."

Just as they were in the upper wharf, they could hear the sound of the splicer officer sounding completely upset.

"You fat whale! You piece of blubbering pile of shit! You took out all of my men! Oh, you are going to pay for that!"

They soon headed to the left and saw the guard holding the box with the grenade in his hand and the fuse sparking. They thought that now that he's distracted, then they could attack him from behind. But…

"Die! Die! DIE, you sack of sh-"

Before he could even finish with what he was going to say, a stray rivet pierced him in the head and killed him instantly. The grenade soon fell to the floor and exploded when the fuse was in the can, obliterating his body completely. The team watched in surprise and didn't expect that to happen.

Raven: "Well, that was unexpected."

Robin soon approached the dead body and looked down at the Lower Wharf to see the Rosie Big Daddy still standing, with the exception of steam blowing on his air container and was leaking in a few places. The Little Sister was still alive and saw the Rosie was damaged completely, so she decided to help it.

"Hold still Mr. B. This might hurt a little."

She took her syringe and plunged it into a small hole attached to its arm. Doing so, repair any damage it sustained during that battle. Terra joined the Titan leader and saw this as well, completely amazed.

Terra: "Unbelievable! That Big Daddy managed to take out an entire squadron of splicers and is still standing?! Man, that's one tough bastard."

Robin nodded and was amazed by all of that.

Robin: "Indeed… Guess Atlas was right that these Daddies could handle everything. Lucky we decided to not get involved in their attacks. Otherwise, we won't survive their wrath any further."

They could see the Little Sister healing up the Big Daddy and went on with their daily lives.

"All done, Mr. Bubbles! Let's go! There are more Angels to find."

The two soon went on their way and searched for more Adam to gather. As they were leaving, they could hear Cyborg from behind.

Cyborg: "Yo, Robin! Come check this out!"

The two heard the hybrid and turned back to see the team looking at something. So they headed to their position and wondered what they found. By the time they reached them, Rob asked Cy what he found.

Robin: "What do we got, Cyborg?"

Cy looked to him and pointed to what he saw.

Cyborg: "Take a look."

Robin looked ahead and saw what looks like a sign pole and three signs leading to different directions while surrounded with items from port such as a lifesaver, sea bell, and wooden posts. The first says _'Wharfmaster's'_ to the right, the second says _'Fighting McDonough's'_ and pointed to the left, and the last says _'Sinclair's Scrap'_ with an arrow pointing straight. Cyborg then explains about the sign and the directions.

Cyborg: "Looks like the three places we need to go to splits in three separate parts. The Wharfmaster's is to the right, Fighting McDonough's to the left, and the scrap yard is straight ahead."

Robin observed the sign closely as the others found out it will start to get complicated.

LM: "So, we have three separate locations we need to take. This is going to take forever..."

Looking to this, Robin decided to quicken the pace.

Robin: "We don't have time for this. Atlas and his team will be approaching the hideout soon and we need to secure the sub before they arrive. We should all split up if we are to finish with this quickly."

The team looked to their leader and was a little nervous.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Robin? The last time we did that, we nearly got ourselves killed by those splicers. And now we're facing these spider splicers, which are more dangerous the last time we fought one. You can't be thinking of doing that again, do you?"

Robin turned to his team and told them to risk it.

Robin: "We don't have a choice. If we are to reach the Fisheries before Atlas does, we have to spread out and find those splicers. Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra, go and search through the Wharfmaster's Office. Cyborg and LM, head to the Fighting McDonough's. Starfire and I will check the scrap yard. We have to get this out of the way fast before Atlas arrives. Anyone wish to share their issues?"

The team remains quiet as they decided not to question Robin's plan. Indeed they didn't want to split up. But the situation is getting worse, considering that they have to split up again after the last time. However, this is the quickest way they can get this out of the way and won't be a mess like last time. So the group decided to listen to him for once as Robin told them to move.

Robin: "Good. Now once you find the splicer, kill him, and gather the heart, we'll rendezvous back here to return to the Fisheries. Good luck team. Move out!"

So the Titans split into three groups and went to separate directions to reach the spider splicers. Course, by doing so, they will all be in for a surprise.

* * *

The first group, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra, were heading down to the Wharfmaster's Office to find the first Spider Splicer. BB though was a little concerned about this plan and complained a lot.

Beast Boy: "Dudes, I can't believe this! What is Robin thinking splitting us up again? Remember what happened the last time we tried that? Didn't work out well for all of us and we were nearly killed! Does Robin think that splitting up again would be better then the last time, especially going up against these spider splicers? He's completely off his rocker."

Raven was getting completely annoyed by his antics and decided to shut him up completely.

Raven: "First of all, Beast Boy, be quiet, otherwise, you let every splicer in Rapture know we're here. Secondly, indeed what happened the last time we were here was a little rocky. But this time, we understand what we're up against and have to be prepared for the upcoming battle."

BB looked to her and spoke to her about the one issue that they have.

Beast Boy: "Especially considering that we would be fighting a new type of splicer we never encountered before?"

Raven shrugged it off and told him that they managed to take care of one.

Raven: "We'll find a way in taking that splicer down, eventually."

The changeling laughed nervously as the three kept walking down pier. That is then they spotted what looked like a sign that says _'Wharfmaster's Office'_ with en eagle head sticking out. The telepath saw this and knew that they were at the right place.

Raven: "This must be the Wharfmaster's Office. Tread lightly you two. We don't know if this splicer is going to strike when we come in."

They soon approached the entryway only for it to be locked out by a cell gate. Raven looked down to the gate to see a pad lock on it and could tell that it won't be easy.

Raven: "Hmm… Looks like this place it locked out. Good thing that it's only a pad lock and not some arbitrary way of unlocking this gate."

Her eyes started to turn white as the lock glowed back. Almost instinctively, the lock jiggled a little before snapping off the gate. The gate soon opened as the three got in easily.

Raven: "All right, let's find this spider splicer and be done with it."

They all soon walked ahead and approached a set of steps to the left side that would take them up. But as they were reaching it, Terra looked up the steps and noticed a security camera set up from that end. She immediately panicked and pushed the two out of the way.

Terra: "Get back!"

The two were caught by surprised as they all fall to the wall in a sitting position. Rae soon turned to the Earth bender and was a little irate.

Raven: "Terra? What was that about?!"

She looked to the telepath and told her of the mistake she almost made.

Terra: "Gee, Rae, that's some way to say thanks for not getting caught by a security camera. There was one at the end upstairs and you almost got caught by it!"

Raven heard that and realized that situation.

Raven: "Figures… Well the best way is to evade the camera. I don't think that we won't have a problem with that around."

Beast Boy soon looked up and saw a sign over their heads. Immediately getting up, he told the two girls that it won't be easy.

Beast Boy: "Um… I don't think that one camera would be our worries. Have a look at this sign over our heads."

The two turned to Beast Boy looking at something before getting up. What they saw is a red lit sign with blinkers in between and two pictures of camera on the top both corners and two exclamation points at the bottom corners. In the middle is a message that says, _'WARNING; High security measures enforced beyond this point! Central station monitoring and videotaping 24 hours a day. Rapture Alarm Systems'_. They looked to the sign and could tell that it won't be easy.

Terra: "Well, this complicates things. Looks like this place has a high security presence. Just wondering if that camera is the only part of the security measure this office did."

Raven thought of it and decided to do a little scouting mission. Levitating up into her lotus position, she looked to the two and told them that she's going to check ahead.

Raven: "I'm going to go on ahead and check the situation. You two stay here."

The two looked to her and wonder what she's up to. That's when the telepath chanted to begin her scouting.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

Soon enough, her eyes were opened and they were glowing white. Almost immediately a black outline of a raven, which was Raven's own soul and conscious, coming out of her body and flew up to the steps. Terra looked on and was shocked, turning Beast Boy for answers. BB simply shrugged it off and told her it happened before.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, she could do that."

The black raven soul of Raven flew up the stairs, as the camera didn't detect it, as it was a celestial being that doesn't exist. She turned to the right and continued to fly upstairs to each the next end with another camera it passed. Turning another right, it could see the Wharfmaster's sign above and what looked like a dead end with a window showing some kind of office. But there was a small entrance on the right side and she took it. Phasing through the cage, it patrolled the area and was surprised by what it saw. From around every corner and throughout the cells are cameras and turrets scattered across the way, making it impossible to maneuver throughout the office. Seeing this, it flew back and went into Raven's body. Raven lay on the ground and took a breather while Beast Boy and Terra approached her to check on her.

Beast Boy: "Rae! You okay? What did you see up there?"

Raven took a deep breath and looked to the changeling of the situation.

Raven: "Not good… The Wharfmaster's is heavily secured. Nothing but cameras and turrets all over the place. No way we can get in without getting spotted."

Terra heard that and sighed in depression.

Terra: "Well, that's just perfect! The splicer is somewhere up there and all that security is in the way! If only we had LM hacking to all those measures. Or better yet, have his hack tool to do it ourselves."

Raven looked around and wondered how to avoid all of that. That's when she spotted what looked like a dead body and was worse for wear. Next to him was an open brief case filled with scattered files and papers and an audio recorder. Seeing this she lifted her hand up levitated the diary to her with her black magic. Getting a hold of it, she hit play and sees what was inside. What she heard was a New York style person that was discussing about security.

 _'So Ryan decided that some of his police force would be outfitted with these security measures to not only protect us from Atlas's goons, but also people that are splicing up to survive. I do believe it is wise to help protect our men, but with this much security, from the cameras to the turrets, it does seem a little over the top in safety. Especially considering that those that come in that are not officer would get caught or shot at by accident. So Ryan managed to place an override switch to shut down the security system if a visitor tends to get in. I just wish they placed it somewhere else other then my office. I swear those officers keep on barging into my work place and shutting it down while I'm on a case and interrupt my work. Thanks, Ryan, for keeping us all protected. Police Chief Sullivan can't get his work done without an ounce of peace, if you ask me.'_

The recorder stopped as Raven then came up with an idea.

Raven: "Maybe there is a way in shutting them down."

The two looked to her with a resounding 'huh…?' as she turned and explained about it.

Raven: "There's a security override switch in there that can shut down the turrets and cameras. Could be the same one that shut down those laser bots at the hospital. If we can get to the switch, we might be able to get some breathing room and find our splicer easily."

Terra heard that and was relieved, mostly.

Terra: "Well now, that's just perfect. Now all we need is to find it. That would be the difficult part."

Raven rubbed her chin and remembered something.

Raven: "Maybe not… That audio diary said that there one in Sullivan's office. And when I came in my soul raven form, I saw an office window on the other end before the entrance. No doubt that it is Sullivan's office. If we can get down there, then we might get to the override and shut off all of security. The problem is that with security tight, we can't walk in without getting mulched. There's got to be a way in getting there without getting detected."

The two girls were thinking of a way in getting in and couldn't put their fingers on it. Beast Boy though sighed and knew that they will be thinking about it forever. Just then, he heard a few squeaks close by and turned to where the stairs leading up to where the Wharfmaster is located. What he saw were a bunch of rest nibbling on anything they could get their paws on. The best part is that security didn't bother in spotting them and moved back and forth looking for actual intruders. The changeling saw that and spoke to them about it.

Beast Boy: "Hey! Check it out! Those rats are immune to Rapture's security. Bet they don't have to worry about getting spotted."

Rae and Terra turned to their friend before looking at the rats minding their own business. Looking back and forth between the two, they starred to Beast Boy and came up with a really good idea. BB didn't realize it until he turned to see them starring at him strangely and blinked his eyes for a bit.

Beast Boy: "What? Why are you two starring at me?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the camera was still searching the area for any intruders. The only exception was the rats as they were scurrying around. The one said rat scurried up the steps and heading to the office. Course, that rat was Beast Boy as his fur was completely green. Though the camera saw him, the video feed was on black and white and didn't know the difference. It scurried up the steps and turned right to reach the next set of steps. In his head though, he was a little annoyed at this plan in his own thoughts.

Beast Boy: _"Stupid Idea… Stupid idea… Stupid idea…"_

* * *

Back at the main floor, Raven and Terra looked up, as Terra was worried of her friend.

Terra: "You think that he'll be all right?"

Raven answered her without looking right at her.

Raven: "Beast Boy does have a way in sneaking in undetected. I'm certain that he'll be fine."

Terra: "But you said that there's a lot of security up there. What makes you think that he would get spotted by any of them?"

That's when Rae turned right to her and told her what she saw.

Raven: "Those rats close by were in the camera's field of vision and weren't detected. If they didn't detect them, I'm certain Beast Boy in his rat form won't get detected either.

The Earth bender raised an eyebrow and was unsure of that one.

Terra: "When his fur is green…?"

Raven was quiet and thought of something.

Raven: "Well the cameras could show things in black and white. So it's obvious that he won't get detected. I hope…"

Terra was starting to get a little nervous as she waited to see what's bound to happen.

* * *

Back to Beast Boy, he scurried higher until he reached the top, as another camera didn't detect him. He turned right again and headed straight to the office's entrance, still bummed.

Beast Boy: _"I can't believe they talk me into this. **'Turn yourself in a rat and reach to office to disable the security. It will be easy.'** Yeah, right. If any of those turrets shoot me, I'll be so pissed."_

As he was approaching the Warfmaster's he saw the windows into an office with a security camera that was inside. Looking to this, he deducted where he needed to go.

Beast Boy: _"Hmm… Looks like that must be the office Raven was talking about. Better get in there and shut down the security measures. Too bad there wasn't a straight forward way to get in there."_

He looked around and spotted a locked gate with a padlock that could be the entrance of the area.

Beast Boy: _"Looks like I have to take the long way."_

He quickly scurried into the place as he condenses his bones to squeeze right in easily. Upon entering, he could see that he was in one of the main halls with a check in desk to his right side and what looked like multiple boxes of evidence that had the Smuggler's handprint on them. In front of him was a machine gun turret, as he knew he was going to be in the crossfire. But luckily, it didn't attack him as he could see it on standby.

Beast Boy: _"Huh… Looks like Raven was right. All those security turrets didn't even notice me. Looks like it is easier then I thought. All right, now let's find the office. Shouldn't be too hard now."_

He scurried forward and wondered where the office was.

Beast Boy: _"Hmm… Now if I remember correctly, the office is to the left. So the door has to be…"_

With a slow crawl, he notices door on the left side with the name _'Sullivan'_ on it. Seeing this, he knew that he came to the right place.

Beast Boy: _"That must be the way to the office. Though if I transformed and enter the door, I would be dead."_

Looking around, he spotted a small vent next to him, a vent that goes straight to the office.

Beast Boy: _"Huh… Now that's convenient."_

He headed into the vent and reached the other side of the wall. Leaving the vent, he could see that he was right inside the office. He could see a desk on one end that looked like he had weapons set up for a firefight, a safe at the corner, a bunch of file cabinets, and a lamp that was flashing on and off periodically. Looking to the office, he knew that he was at the right place.

Beast Boy: _"Well, this is the place. Now where's the override switch?"_

He looked around for the switch to turn off the security system. He soon spotted the switch in front of him from high above and knew that it was too easy.

Beast Boy: _"There it is! Now all I need is to turn it off. Should be easy."_

He was about to shift back to his normal form and pull the switch. But just he was going to do that; he heard a click and looked up to see what it was. Peering his head around, he could see another security camera at the corner and was looking right at him. Seeing this, he got a little upset over all of this.

Beast Boy: _"Seriously? Another one of those camera's in this office?! Does Ryan ever heard of privacy?!"_

He remained silent, as he knew that the situation is grave.

Beast Boy: _"This is not good… If I change back, that camera would spot me and I'll be a dead man. There's got to be a way in not getting caught."_

He thought of it and wondered how to avoid this mess. Looking back up to the camera, he could tell that it is emulating a red glow in a circle. That would mean that the camera is looking at a certain part of the room. Seeing the corner not caught by the light, he decided to change there and try to reach for the switch. Scampering to the shaded area, he changes back and looked to the switch to reach it. But as he stretched his arm, he realized that he was a bit too far to get to the switch. He thought about that and wondered what to do now. That's when he came up with another great idea and changed into another animal. This time, a green orangutan. With this new form, he outreached his incredibly long arm and stretched as much as possible. After a few attempts, he managed to grab the switch and pulled it down to turn it off. Almost immediately all the cameras and turrets started to deactivated and slumped down in the process. By the time they were all deactivated, he could hear an announcement from the speakers.

 _"Attention; Warfmaster Security has been deactivated. Please reactivate the security system to ensure the safety of officers."_

He heard that and turned back, seeing the camera not detecting him. Knowing that it is off, he was glad that he took care of something like that.

Beast Boy: "Done and done."

He soon took out his communicator and contacted his other two teammates

* * *

Seconds before and back out at the Warfmaster's Raven and Terra waited for a little bit and were thinking that he was taking his time. Raven looked to this and didn't like it at all.

Raven: "What's taking him so long. It's a simple mission; turning off the security system. He couldn't get that right."

Terra could see the telepath loosing her patience and calm her down.

Terra: "Easy there Rae. Give BB a chance. He is bypassing all of the security in that place. He just needs some time."

Raven turned to the Earth bender and wasn't pleased with what she said.

Raven: "This is Beast Boy you're talking about, Terra. He's as lazy as a potato. I don't think he could handle the simplest of missions, especially shutting down a-"

Just then, the two could hear an announcement through the speakers.

 _"Attention; Warfmaster Security has been deactivated. Please reactivate the security system to ensure the safety of officers."_

The two of them heard that in surprise as Terra told Rae about that.

Terra: "You were saying?"

The two heard a familiar call, as Raven took out her communicator. Opening up, he could see Beast Boy's face on the screen.

Beast Boy: _"Kay! Security is down. Come on up."_

Raven glared at Terra while closing the comm. flipper. With a sigh, she decided to get going.

Raven: "Okay… Let's go…"

The two turned to the steps and headed on up. Upon going up, they could see the camera in front of them off and was limp. Terra pointed to it and told Raven that he got it.

Terra: "See? What I tell ya? He got the job done."

Raven grunted and decided to let it slide.

Raven: "So far… Let's just hope that he doesn't screw up."

They soon continued to head up the steps and made two lefts before reaching the entrance to the Wharfmaster's Office. When the two went the alcove entrance, it was locked by a cell, but it has a pad lock on it. Raven managed to remove the lock with black magic and broke it completely. The cage opened up automatically and the two managed to get in. That's when Beast Boy opened the door and felt proud of his work.

Beast Boy: "Well… Admit it. You know I did good work on getting that that security down."

The two looked to him, as Raven had her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Raven: "Don't let that get over your head. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

She soon walked past him and bumped him on the shoulder. BB felt rejected by it and complained a little.

Beast Boy: "Argh… What is her deal?! Everytime I do something good for the team, she keeps dissing me!"

He crossed his arms and huffed at the sight of it. Terra though placed her hand on his shoulder to told him to drop it.

Terra: "Take it easy. This is just Rae we're talking about. It's like you say, she's always like that. C'mon, let's find this Spider Splicer and be done with it."

The two soon followed Raven and started the search for the splicer. Going around the corridors and halls, they could see what looked like a middle of an investigation. Throughout every corner are crate after crate of smugglers statch with handprints on the side, confiscated guns, and billboards with pictures of smuggling operations all across Rapture back in the day. Beast Boy looked to this and was curious about the place.

Beast Boy: "Huh… Looks like they were using this place as a sting operation. Check out all of these crates and weapons. How long do you think they've been doing this investigation?"

Raven checked the board and made the calculations.

Raven: "My probable guess, when they pinpoint the king pin of the operation."

Terra took a closer look at the board and saw a balding man with a mustache and the name, _'Fontaine'_ , on it.

Terra: "And that kingpin has to be Fontaine, right?"

Raven nodded as they continue the search.

Raven: "It seems all evidence point to it. Remember what Atlas said. Fontaine is a business tycoon that wanted Rapture all to himself and was recruiting an army to overthrow Rapture's creator. But Ryan found out about the cue and put a stop to Fontaine, leading to his demise. Yet even after all of that, the survivors of Rapture still believe that Fontaine is alive."

The two looked to her and wondered what she's thinking.

Beast Boy: "What about you? Do you think that Fontaine is alive?"

Raven thought about it hard and come up with an honest answer.

Raven: "To be honest, it's really hard to tell. We don't know much about this city since we came here, other then a war that tore it apart and the citizens resulted to injecting too much Adam that it turned them into mutated lunatics. Even if Fontaine managed to survive, I don't think he won't stand a chance of the Rapture today. Yet, I do sense something not right about this place. Really hard to tell, but maybe we don't have the whole story of Rapture and Fontaine."

The two heard that and remained silent, knowing that it's best not talking about it. They continued to walk until they encountered a hallway in the middle with two cells in place. One had a dead body of a splicer and the other has the Big Daddy: Rosie Class carcass. Terra peered at the two cells and was curious about it.

Terra: "So what exactly is this place? A prison?"

Raven peered to the cells before continuing to walk.

Raven: "Could be just a police precinct. Rapture must have plenty of them. The prison could be someplace else."

They continued to walk when they spotted a door with a red light bulb and a sign over it that says, _'Interrogation Room: Do not enter when red light is on'_. But the door was blocked off by debris with an opened ceiling that was leaking. Seeing this, the three knew that they couldn't get in there.

Terra: "Looks like we can't get in there. Now what?"

Raven saw the blockage and tries to find another way.

Raven: "Find another way to continue. There's got to be another within the Wharfmaster's."

The three then continued to search for another way to continue. But apparently they were in a small condense room and they felt like they were going in circles. It was even evident that they were back at the entrance to the office and the changeling noticed it.

Beast Boy: "Hey, is it me, or have we just passed that entrance?"

Terra looked to the very spot they came in and realized that he was right.

Terra: "You're right, BB. This is the same place we came in! We're running around in circles! That's just terrific!"

Raven gave it some thought and remembered something when they came in.

Raven: "Maybe not… I remembered that there was another hall where Beast Boy came out of the office. We should check it out."

So the three headed to the spot where Beast Boy came out and saw another hallway but was blocked off by a cell with a padlock. She approached the cell and could see a small hallway on the other side.

Raven: "Looks like there's a small extension of the Warfmaster's through here."

The telepath looked to the padlock and her eyes glowed white, melting the lock with her dark magic. Once it was taken care of, the gate opened up and let the three in. The group went past the gate and turned left to see a small hallway with a sign with two arrows heading to the same direction that says _'Break Room'_ and _'Viewing Room'_. But unfortunately, the passage that was blocked off by more debris that fell to the ground a long time ago. BB saw this and was getting frustrated.

Beast Boy: "Another blocked path… This seems to be a theme going on in Rapture."

Terra: "There's got to be another way to go through that."

Raven looked around and saw an open vent that might go through the other side. Seeing this, she turned to the changeling and asked for a quick favor.

Raven: "Beast Boy, go through that vent and check on the other side of the office. Check if the Spider Splicer is around."

BB turned to her and didn't like the sound of it.

Beast Boy: "What? You want me to find that thing? On my own? Yeah… I'll let you know when you hear me screaming."

Raven rolled her eyes around and could tell that he's backing off.

Raven: "Just get in there, otherwise there are far worse things then the splicer you should be worried about."

Beast Boy starred at her eyes and gulped, knowing what she meant.

Beast Boy: "Heh, heh… Yes, ma'am…"

He soon transformed into his rat again and scurried through the vent to get to the other side. Terra just turned to the telepath and was a little concerned about her way of saying things.

Terra: "Man… You are scary when you demand orders, Rae."

She turned to the Earth Bender and smirked to her.

Raven: "You should know. You seen me get angry in our feud before. You remember?"

Terra shrugged it off and knew where she was going. It was that time the Terra was Slade's apprentice and she was battling Raven in the mud. That was when she saw her rage take control. That's something she never wants to face again, shuddering at the memory and decided to let it slide.

Terra: "Don't remind me."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Beast Boy managed to get out of the vent and shifted back to his human mode before groaning in anger.

Beast Boy: "Unbelievable… What is Raven thinking? It's one thing to disable the security; it's another that I have to find this Spider Splicer. It's like she has a serious grudge against me."

He looked around and wondered where he was. Checking his left side, he saw what looks like a break room that has a table filled with canned goods and alcohol with a Gatherer's Garden, Circus of Values, and a Ammo Bandito vending machines all to the side. Looking at the spoiled and expired food, BB knew that he was near.

Beast Boy: "Looks like this spider guy had been setting up shop for a while. All that moldy food seems to have made good enough evidence. Now where is this splicer?"

Just as he said that, he could hear something behind the wall to the right. He couldn't understand it yet, but it sounds like muffling. Approaching the wall, he placed his ear on the surface and heard some sort of ramblings.

"They say that Fontaine is dead. But Fontaine is not dead. I should know because there was no body. Papers said that the body was in that firefight. But there was no proof that it was the real body. So how can they say he's dead when he's not? So many questions… So many questions…"

Hearing all of this, the changeling knew that this was the guy they were looking for.

Beast Boy: "Looks like I found him. Unfortunately… Now to find out where he really is."

He looked around and saw a hallway on the end and goes to a curve. Seeing this, he decided to walk down to it. Passing the file cabinets and reaching the end, he turned at the curve and went around the corner. There, he could see another Interrogation Room, only this time, there's a title below that says, _'For Observation Only…'_ and has a white light that says that people could come in. Gulping hard, he slowly approached the door and waited to see if the spider splicer was in there. By the time the door opened, he could see the sound of clanking followed by debris falling. As soon as it was fully opened, he saw a completely empty room with file cabinets, desks, and a board that's filled with pictures of smuggling operations. But the one thing that caught his attention is that there was one word written in blood that reads, _'FONTAINE'_ in all caps. Looking to this, he could tell that this splicer was nowhere to be found.

Beast Boy: "Looks like the splicer has flew the coop. Thank goodness… And I thought that I would be tortured by this freak show."

Turning to the left, he shuddered as he could see a broken observation window that's filled with decaying bodies with hot hooks on specific parts and the words, _'Intruders'_ in blood red. Horrified by the site, he knew what would happen if people trespass in the spider splicer's territory.

Beast Boy: "Though I could tell that this guy doesn't like unwanted visitors. Better get back to Raven and Terra and warn them."

He turned and was about to fall back. But then, his eyes peered at something on top of the cluttered desk. Approaching it, BB saw a recorder and decided to see what's in this one. Mashing play, he could hear the same voice as before discussing about certain events.

 _'When Fontaine bit the dust, Ryan's order are to round up any surviving Fontaine thug that was recruited and place them into that department store before sinking it to the ground. Now shuttering businesses under Fontaine's name is one thing. But turning a shopping center into a prison and dumping those low lives in there, that's a whole 'nother story. It is strange that we have to make that into a tomb for them when we should've placed them in Persephone to make the job easier. But Ryan writes my checks for these shady operations. Between that and covering all the missing girls, I can't tell which one is the cruelest. Still, it would be nice that we sink that place to the dark depths of the ocean once we place those thugs in there. There's no way that those clowns have enough brain cells to find a way out. Unless, of course, someone comes up with a plan to raise the building up by some sort of gravity device or something, but I highly doubt it. Once all of Fontaine's men are gone, then I might get the break that I deserve for the New Year.'_

The recording stopped, as Beast Boy wondered about that.

Beast Boy: "Looks like it didn't work out for them after all."

He soon dropped the audio device and returned to Raven and Terra to warn them.

* * *

Back with the two girls, they were waiting for Beast Boy to find that spider splicer. Course none of them didn't know that trouble is a foot. Raven had her arms crossed and wondered what's taking the changeling so long.

Raven: "What's taking that green fuzz ball so long? I swear, he takes longer baths then this."

Terra sighed and knew that the telepath was loosing her patience.

Terra: "Well you did have him go ahead without any back up. Can you blame him after we faced our first spider splicer?"

Rae turned to her and told her that they need to take risks.

Raven: "Oh, I'm fully aware of the situation. I just want to make sure that Beast Boy needs to be prepared for it. Every time we go on missions, he always jokes about it and not takes things too seriously. He's always a jokester no matter how dangerous the mission is."

Terra raised an eyebrow and could tell why she's so incest with her friend.

Terra: "So that's the reason why you want Beast Boy to do this by himself? Just so he could be a man?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and told her that it was best.

Raven: "It's for the best. Beast Boy needs to learn about defending himself from any threat. Besides, he can shape shift into a variety of animals to fight them. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Terra crossed her arms and didn't like the sound of that.

Terra: "That sounds very reassuring."

As they were arguing, something came out of the hole in the ceiling and dangling to witness the argument. Thinking that now's the time to intervene, he let to of the ceiling and dropped to the ground with a thud. That soon got their attention and turned to see what it was. That was when they saw the spider splicer they were looking for wearing a torn up officer uniform and looks eager to kill.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?! No one is allowed in the Warfmaster's Office other then officials! Do you work for Fontaine? I can tell you work for Fontaine! You will be punished for this!"

The two backed up and realized that they were in trouble.

Terra: "Okay… Good news, we found the spider splicer. Bad news, the splicer found us. This day keeps getting worse for us."

The splicer started to get into position and ready to pounce.

"You are under arrest!"

He immediately lunges at the two and had his hooks ready to penetrate their heads. With a quick wave, Raven encased the splicer in black energy and stopped him just inches to their heads. She immediately pushed the splicer away from them, causing him to break through a couple of Smuggler's crates in the process. Once he was taken out temporarily, Rae told the Earth Bender to get ready.

Raven: "Keep that splicer busy until we find a way in defeating it! There's got to be something that could be useful."

The spider splicer slowly got out of the mess of crates and looked really angry over what happened. Terra saw this and warn Raven to think fast.

Terra: "Well, you better start thinking on getting rid of him and fast. It looks like he's a bit pissed off!"

The splicer looked to them with his tired eyes and was incredibly mad.

"You dare attack an officer?! The penalty of that is death!"

He soon jumped up to the ceiling and latched on to it. He soon crawled on the ceiling and headed straight to the two. Raven quickly saw him and shoot him with her aurora blasts. He immediately avoided the projectiles and was getting near to them. By the time he was close enough, he jumped off the ceiling and lunged right to the two. Rae immediately formed a shield and was ready to get into the defensive. But as she was raising her shield, a green tiger pounced over the raising shield and collided with the splicer. The two girls watched on and they could see this tiger pinning him and making sure he doesn't escape. Terra soon stared at it and knew who it was.

Terra: "Beast Boy?"

Raven sighed and was glad that they were saved at the last minute, even though they have everything under control.

Raven: "Sure looks that way. Oh well… Better late then never, I suppose.

The tiger growled at him and was ready to gash his ugly face up. But the spider splicer decided to break free from this predicament.

"What's this?! An animal of yours? You know the rules. No pets allowed in the precinct!"

His legs were free during the pouncing and used his long digit with the toenail claw to cut him on the leg. The tiger yelped in pain and could feet the deep cut. Seeing this, the splicer got his legs up and kicked the tiger in the gut, pushing him off of him. He soon did a quick handstand before getting back up and made an escape by jumping into the hole he came out of and crawling to safety. Both Terra and Raven saw BB hurt and approached his side before he shifted back to his human form. The Earth bender checked on him and lifted him up.

Terra: "Sheesh, Beast Boy, you certainly have lost it if you were thinking of taking him head on."

Beast Boy panted and looked to her friend, explaining why he did that.

Beast Boy: "Hey… What can I say? I need to protect you, right?"

Terra sighed as he placed him on a Smuggler's crate while Raven got down on her knee and used her healing abilities to close up the gash the splicer did to him.

Raven: "Well you shouldn't have done that. It was a foolish risk you made to take him down and you got hurt because of it. You're lucky I have healing powers, otherwise you will be limping the whole way through."

Once the gash was closed off completely, Beast Boy stood up and his leg was better after a cut like that. He looked to the telepath and smiled to her.

Beast Boy: "Thanks…"

Raven looked to him and told him that they are not out of the woods.

Raven: "Don't thank me yet. We still have that spider splicer to deal with."

They soon heard the sound of clanking in the ceiling and a voice close by.

"You have a right to remain silent! Anything you say can be use against you!"

The three looked up to the ceiling and could see the many holes on them, all wide enough for the spider splicer to come through.

Raven: "And it looks like he's not through with us yet. Everyone keep a close eye on those holes on the ceiling and keep your guard up. He could come out of anywhere."

The three slowly walked around together as they waited to see if the splicer would come out. All they can hear is the sound of clanking and pebbles falling through the ceiling. But no sign of the splicer. It's as if he was waiting for the right moment to strike. As they were walking around the office, Terra noticed an axe that was left behind and decided to pick it up, as a way to fight back. They soon reached the middle of the holding cells and decided to wait until the splicer can come in any direction. Still, they didn't see him, as if he was binding his time. Beast Boy peered his eyes to both ends and wondered when this splicer will strike. As he was waiting, he could see small pebbles and dust falling in front of his eyes. Seeing this, he slowly looked up and saw something over them. That something is the spider splicer as he was eager to kill all three of them. His eyes grew wide as he warned everyone of his impending arrival.

Beast Boy: "Above! He's above!"

The other two looked up and saw the splicer dropping on them. That's when Rae decided to tell everyone to split.

Raven: "Split!"

The three went to separate directions as they avoided the spider splicer's strike. Both Beast Boy and Raven went into the cells as Terra went to one end of the hallway. At the same time, the splicer landed on the ground and looked to the three got them where he wants them. Two of the original Titans started attack him, but he retaliated by doing a complete 360 in the air and kicked to two in the head and sent them to the walls of the cell. Looking to the two that were recovering from the last attack, he looked to the cell doors and used both his arms to close the cells at the same time, locking them in. Once the two were locked, he turned to Terra and has the eager look to kill. Terra soon recovered from the strike and looked up to realize that her friends are on lockup. In the middle, the spider splicer sharpens his hooks and was ready to take out his first victim.

"You're coming with me, dear lady. Resist and there will be serious consequences."

Terra backed up and knew that she was in danger. Though she might have an axe in her hand, it won't be enough to take care of him. Looking around, she spotted the dust and pebbles around her and through of a way in stalling her death a little longer. Looking to him, she smirked and stated a bit of her past.

Terra: "Hate to say it, but I had been a outcast before being with the team, so I'm comfortable with my record."

The splicer officer glared at her and decided to kill her anyways.

"That's so sad…"

He soon charged in and gave out a war cry.

"I am sick of those being sad!"

Terra saw this and knew that he was stupid enough to charge at her. With one of her hands glowing, she twirled her finger around that caused some of the dust to fly up and flung at the splicer's face. He was caught by surprise as the dust got on his face and temporarily blinded him. He soon stopped in his tracks and stepped back, trying to get the dust out of his eyes. This gave Terra the opening she needed as she charged in with her axe to take care of him once and for all. With a quick swing, she was going to go for the head and crack him in the middle. But he decided to take the defensive and jumped up to the ceiling for safety to get the dust off his eyes. Terra saw his scattering away on the ceiling and was a bit irate.

Terra: "HEY! Get back here!"

Knowing she has to stop him, she looked to small boulders that came from the ceiling. Letting her hand glow, she flung her hand to him and the rocks glowed a yellow outline and levitated off the ground. They soon flew up to the ceiling and tried to get the splicer, but he managed to sway side to side to avoid them completely. Getting the dust out of his eyes, he quickly turned around and retaliated by tossing his sharp hooks right at her. Terra saw this and ran back while the hooks grasped on the floor. She immediately got into cover behind one of the Smuggler's crates as the hooks rained down around her. Getting her head down, she didn't like where this all went. Sighing, she thought about the others and what happened to them.

Terra: "Argh… Where are Raven and Beast Boy when I needed them the most?"

* * *

Back in the cells, Beast Boy and Raven was a little dazed from the last attack and slowly recovered. Getting up, they realized that they were in the cells with the two dead bodies and groaned in surprise.

Raven: "Well, that's just great."

She lifted her hand up and it glowed black to engulf the cell door, opening it by force. Beast Boy then turned into a small mouse and squeezed through the cell door to escape. Once they were out, Raven looked down to Beast Boy and asked if he's fine.

Raven: "You're all right?"

BB shifted back to his human form and gave a bit of a sigh about it.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. I'm cool. Now I know how the prisoners feel when we lock them up. Where's Terra?"

They soon heard sinister laughter coming from close by and turned to the direction of the voice of that spider splicer.

"You can't hide forever, missy! Come on out with your hands in the air! I'll go easy on you. Actually, that's a big lie. I'm going to give you Hell!"

Once the two heard that, they knew where Terra was.

Raven: "Sounds like we found her."

The two quickly rushed to where their teammate was and hope that she's going to be all right.

* * *

Back to Terra, she was still in cover and took a breather, knowing that it was going to be impossible getting out when the splicer is throwing sharp hooks at her. So she was thinking of a way to get out of this predicament. Peeking to the side she could tell that the ceiling he was on is a little weak and could fall if there's a bit of a shake. Knowing this, she decided to pull it off quick while she has a chance. Getting her hand out, she closed it and it started to glow yellow. That was when the area started to shake and the ceiling was cracking. The spider splicer held on and didn't know what to do. That's when the ceiling was fully cracked and it fell with him on it. He soon landed on the floor and was buried in the rubble. Terra soon got out of cover and checked to see if he was dead. By the time she got close to the debris, it started to move a little bit before exploded, sending her back with force. She soon shook from the after affects and wondered what has happened. That was when she saw the spider splicer coming out of the debris with intent to kill.

"You dare assault on an officer?! Now you must die!"

He was in the air with his hooks in his hands and was in position to strike. Terra knew she was trouble and used her axe as a defensive option and a last ditch effort, closing her eyes from the impact. But just as the splicer was going strike viciously, a black barrier came up and blocked him completely, forcing him to jump away from the impact. Terra didn't feel anything and looked up to see the black shield protecting her.

Terra: "What the…"

That's when she heard the voice of her green friend from behind.

Beast Boy: "Terra!"

She turned around to see BB and Rae fast approaching her, which relieved her that she got the back up she needed. The spider splicer lay on the floor and saw the two escapees with a deadly look.

"You escape holding?! No one can escape holding! That tears it! When I'm done with you, I will personally send you to Persephone in pieces!"

He soon crawled straight towards the two and lunged right at them. Raven saw this and lifted her hand up and pushed it forward, that causes the shield to push ahead and deflected the Splicer's attack, sending him back to the floor and was getting aggravated. With him at a good enough distance, she waved her hands and incased the Smuggler crates around her in black energy, lifting them off of the ground. She soon gives a throwing motion as the crates were flung right to the splicer. He immediately panicked and avoided each crate with his inhuman moves while the crates missed him and broke apart, scattering evidence all over the floor. He soon looks to this and was irate of the situation.

"You are destroying evidence! Do you know how hard it was in confiscating all of this?! Really hard! Oh, forget sending you to Persephone! I'll take you to the deepest part of He-"

He was soon cut off when Beast Boy charged in his bull form and rammed him right into the wall, pinning him in the process. He soon backed up and readied his hooves, wanting to give the final blow. But the splicer recovered and saw him charging again. Looking up, he could see an open hole in the ceiling to make his get away. Quickly, he jumped up into the hole, just seconds before BB can crush him. He soon looked up and saw the freak getting away as he changed back and groaned in completely defeat.

Beast Boy: "Oh, great! That splicer is a tricky one. Can't even get a good enough shot at him."

Raven and Terra rejoined him and knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Raven: "Looks like he's getting away while recovering from our last assault. This is typical. With him using the ceiling as his advantage, we cannot kill him and get that heart out of him."

Terra sighed and knew they should've had more help.

Terra: "If only LM or Cyborg would be here instead of the McDonough's, their weapons could've taken care of him easily."

Raven heard that and thought of something. Looking around, she could still see the cameras and turrets still deactivated by Beast Boy shutting off the security measures of the place. Looking at this, she came up with a really good plan.

Raven: "Maybe we don't need them to help us!"

The two looked to her and was confused by her statement.

Beast Boy and Terra: "What?!"

Raven then explained to the two what she has in mind.

Raven: "The security measures in this place has enough firepower we need to get rid of the splicer. If we bring them back online, he won't have any means of escape."

The two stare at her with complete silent and looked at each other in confusion. They soon looked back to Raven and reminded her of the situation.

Terra: "Uh… Raven…? You do realize that if we reactivate the security system, we would be in the cross hairs, right?"

Raven heard that and knew that it would be a risk.

Raven: "I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way in stopping him and getting that heart in his body. Beast Boy, get back to the security override switch and turn it back on. Be prepared to change when the system is activated, can't have you killed on the first sight."

BB gulped and didn't like the sound of it. He worked so hard to turn everything off. Now he has to turn them back on? That's just insane! But he has to do that needs to be done and nodded in completely nervousness.

Beast Boy: "Sure thing… I'll take care of it…"

He soon turned and walked to the office where he found the switch in the first place and mumbled to himself.

Beast Boy: "Great… Risked my tail to get all this stuff off and now I have to turned them back on. This is all just too much to handle…"

As he was getting back to the office, Terra looked to Raven and asked what they have to do.

Terra: "So… What do you want me to do?"

Raven looked to her and told her of the plan.

Raven: "You and I will lure the spider splicer and keep him busy long enough for Beast Boy to bring the security system online. Do not let him make another escape before that. Once the security is back, I will form a dome strong enough to withstand the assault. It's the best shot that we have."

Terra listened to her and didn't like the odds at all.

Terra: "That sounds like a complicated way in saying, _'I'm bait'_. This better not be payback from the time I drowned you in mud. Is it?"

Raven response was a smirky grin and a response that sounded a little cold.

Raven: "See? You're learning."

* * *

Back to Beast Boy, he was walking down the hall to get to the office. Thankfully, it is a short walk, giving that the Wharfmaster's is just a small police department, as he was nearing the office. Course he was still irate of Raven's plan and was complaining about it.

Beast Boy: " _'Turn on the security'_ , she said. _'It's the only shot in defeating the spider splicer'_ , she said. Argh… What part of the plan doesn't involve getting killed in the process? I don't know what's worse? Rapture's security, or the splicer?"

As he was walking to the office, he didn't notice that someone was following him. That someone was in the maintenance above the ceiling and was looking eager to see where he would go.

* * *

Back to Rae and Terra, they had their backs to each other and waited until the splicer came out. Raven had her hands out and was glowing very darkly, while Terra had her axe out to fight. The telepath peeked to her side and told her friend to keep close watch.

Raven: "Stay focused and check every hole through the ceiling. No doubt that he will pop up in any of them. We need to be ready when he comes out."

Terra looked to her and nodded in agreement. The two looked up to the ceiling and waited for him to come out of any of the holes on the ceiling. But during that time, they realized that he didn't pop out of any of them and the halls are incredibly quiet. Terra notices it at first and was a bit confused.

Terra: "That's strange… Normally the splicer would've attacked us the moment he recovers. But it looks like he's taking his time."

Raven heard her and noticed that she was right.

Raven: "You seem to have a point. This splicer isn't attacking us immediately like the last one. Maybe it has some form of intelligent in his deranged mind and waiting for his spot. Regardless, we need to be on high alert. Just because he's taking his time, doesn't mean we have to be off our guard."

So the two waited for the splicer to come, not realizing where he really was.

* * *

Back to Beast Boy, he was back at the entrance of Sullivan's office, getting closer to the switch that can reactivate the security system. Sighing, he opens the door and entered the office. When he looked around, he saw the switch and still didn't like the idea at all.

Beast Boy: "I don't like this idea. I REALLY don't like this idea. But if it's to kill this splicer, then so be it."

He approached the switch and was going to pull it up. But then, he felt that something wasn't right. That's when he felt some dust brushing it to the side of his left shoulder. Seeing that, he slowly looked up and saw something clinging to the opening to the ceiling. That is the spider splicer police officer looking down to him with a sinister grin and was in position to kill.

"Going somewhere…?"

He soon dropped from the ceiling and has his hooks in position to strike. BB was in complete shock and screamed out loud in panic.

* * *

Returning to the two girls, they were still waiting for the splicer to come out and attack. But as they were waiting, they could hear a familiar scream from the distance. They all turned to the direction of the scream and were confused at first, but Terra soon figured out who it is.

Terra: "That sounded like Beast Boy!"

Raven heard him as well and found out that the splicer wasn't going after them, but instead, a certain green changeling.

Raven: "That cannot be good. C'mon, let's hurry!"

They all soon rushed to where he screamed and hoped that he didn't get killed.

* * *

As for Beast Boy, he managed to recover from shock and immediately jumped out of the way and got out of the office. Rolling back up in a kneeling stance, he looked up to see the splicer getting up and standing very creepily. He looked back at the switch and knew what the three were planning.

"So, that's what the three of you are doing. You are going to activate the security to take me out… How foolish… You are forgetting, I'm a law enforcer! Well, was when the war destroyed the police force. But I still keep the peace here! And since all of you are breaking every law around here, you left me no choice but to kill all of you! And just to make sure…"

He turned back to the switch and had the eager look on his deformed face. With a quick swing, he struck the switch and tears the lever off the main box, preventing the security measures to be reactivate. He soon looked to him and his blood shot eyes have that sickening look on him.

"There now… We won't be having you bringing the security back. Now let's see if you bleed out green blood."

He raises a hook to begin with his attack. The changeling looked on and realized that he's in total trouble. Not only did the splicer just stop him, but also destroyed the Security Override switch and he won't activate it again. Looking on, he knows that the only way out is to battle him.

Beast Boy: "All right, freaky officer, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

With that said, he transformed into a velociraptor and roared right at the splicer. He soon charged in and was going to slash him straight away. The spider splicer got into position and jumped over the velociraptor with great agility. Landing on the other side, he turned to the creature and threw his hooks at him. The changeling saw this and immediately closed the door with his tail to block the attacks. With the door closed, the hooks hit it and didn't hurt the changeling. The splicer saw this and was a little aggravated about it.

"There's no way out of this, freak! Come out with your hands over your head!"

He waited for a few seconds to see if this Titan would surrender. Just then, the door opened up, but not the way he was expecting. It was forced open from the hinges and flew straight towards him. He saw this and was in a panic, jumping over it and latching onto the ceiling. Looking to see the door landing on the ground, he looked up to see what looked like a green kangaroo with a smirk to his muzzled face. The splicer got angry and decided to make the kill and fast. Throwing more of hooks, he hoped that one of them will wound him. Beast Boy shifted into a snake and slither around and avoided each hook with his slithering maneuver. By the time he got close to him, he turned into a lion and pounced up to him. The splicer quickly got off the ceiling and latched onto the right wall to avoid getting hit. He soon got into a retreat and tried to get out of there. BB saw this and decided to apply the breaks to him. He immediately turned into a gorilla and picked up anything that is not bolted to the floor. From crates to file cabinets, desks to chairs, he tossed anything he could to see if the bring him down a peg. The officer jumped off on wall to another to avoid the projectiles from behind and was looking for another way in getting out of this situation. When he saw a lone oil barrel from close by, he came up with a way in getting him off his back and killing him at the same time. Getting to the barrel, he jumped off the ceiling after avoiding a cabinet and used his agility to kicked the barrel at the green teen. Beast Boy saw this and knew that it wasn't going to end well. He quickly turned into an armadillo and wrapped himself as an armored ball to protect himself from the blast. But then, the barrel stopped close to him and was engulfed in a black energy. That said barrel was then tossed back to the splicer as he looked on and was shocked by this.

"Oh crap…"

He soon jumped up from the barrel and it exploded on contact. Once the flames cleared, the spider splicer was never found and the green armadillo just remain there completely covered and didn't know what really happened. That's when he opened himself up and saw that there was no explosion or impact, only flames and smoke on the other side. He blinked as he turned back to his human form with confusion on his face.

Beast Boy: "Huh…?"

Before he could figure out what just happened, he heard a familiar voice from close by.

Terra: "Beast Boy!"

He turned back and saw Terra and Raven rushing to his aid. He felt completely relieved about that, but complained on their tardiness.

Beast Boy: "Bout time you guys showed up. I was almost about to get blown to bits! What took ya so long?"

The telepath crossed her arms and explained why they were late.

Raven: "We just thought that this splicer would be focusing on us. Didn't realize he was following you."

The changeling then changed the subject and asked if they were able to take care of their threat.

Beast Boy: "So, did you get him?"

The two looked at each other and wondered if they killed the splicer. But before they could respond, they got their answer by way of yelling through the ceiling.

"Clever little bastards… You can delay the inevitable all you want. But I will still hunt you down and prosecute you to the death penalty!"

Terra heard this and came up with a really good conclusion.

Terra: "If I were to guess, then I say, no…"

Raven could hear him clanking around and knew that they need to finish this once and for all.

Raven: "That tears it. We need to get the security online and get rid of this loon as soon as possible."

Beast Boy heard this and rubbed the back of his head, trying to explain about what happened.

Beast Boy: "Yeah… About that. See, I was going to reactivate the security, until the splicer almost got the jump on me and yanked the lever out of the box. So, we don't have a way to arming the turrets and cameras."

Rae turned to him when she heard that and realized that they were in trouble.

Raven: "Well, that's just great… We don't have a switch to arm the security."

The Earth bender turned to them and was wondering how to get out of this situation.

Terra: "Terrific… Now how are to going to kill this guy."

The telepath turned to her and wondered the same thing. But by the time she was thinking, the spider splicer came down into the hole through the ceiling and was ready to end it all.

"That's it! I'm tired of playing games with you three! Time to teach you all on how to respect the law! MY LAW!"

He soon charged in and was ready to kill all three of them as the same time. Raven saw him charging in and formed two black portals in between them. The splicer lunged to them with his hooks armed and ready to slice away. Unfortunately, he went into a dark portal and came out the other one. He stopped what he was doing and was confused by what just transpired.

"That the- How…?"

He turned around and saw the team still there and the black portals disappearing in the process. Witnessing it, he got angry and wanted to strike again.

"You clever sons of bitches! I will not tolerate with this tomfoolery! You're going down!"

He soon charged in again and lunged one more time for good measure. Beast Boy quickly turned into a gorilla and delivers a swift punch to the splicer's face. He flew to the air but recovered by twisting and latching on to the ceiling. With that said, he went to the offensive and tossed his hooks right towards them. The telepath lifted her hand up as it glowed black and the hooks stop midway before being thrown back at him. He quickly avoided all of them as quickly as possible, but he was distracted. This gives Terra the opening she needed as she wind back her axe and threw it right at him. She didn't get his head, but the axe sliced his right arm and he yelped in pain, causing him to loose his grip and fall to the floor. Staggering up, he placed his hand on the stump and was now furious.

"That was assault on an officer! You three done fucked up now! I'm so going to rip you all to pieces!"

The three backed up and knew that they were in trouble. So much so that Beast Boy looked to Terra for an awkward congratulation.

Beast Boy: "Nice going, Terra. Now he's really going to kill us!"

Terra heard that and looked back to see the security override without the lever and came up with an idea.

Terra: "Follow me! I think I have a plan!"

She ran straight to the office as the two looked back and decided to follow her. The splicer saw them leaving and decided to follow them.

"Don't run away from me!"

As they were heading to the office, Raven waved her hands and lifted barrels, crates, and other furnishings to slow him down. The splicer managed to avoid as much as he could and tried to get closer to them. By the time they reached into the office, Raven looked to the Earth bender and wondered what she's up to.

Raven: "Okay, we're here! Any idea what you have in mind."

Terra turned to her and smirked to her.

Terra: "I think I know a way in getting the security back. I just need you to trust me!"

Meanwhile, the splicer avoided the remaining flying objects and escaped that insanity. As soon as he got out of there, he saw the three standing in the office and with no way out, it will be an easy kill.

"No way out for you three. Now you will die!"

He got into a stance with his only hooked hand out and charged in and was going for the kill. As he was running to them, Terra lifted her hand to Raven and told her to wait.

Terra: "Steady… Steady…"

Raven waited as the splicer was getting closer and closer to them. The changeling saw this and was getting extremely nervous, gulping at the sight of it.

Beast Boy: "Dudes… Whatever you are planning, now would be the time in doing it!"

Terra kept on waiting until she sees the splicer lunging at them. By the time he was in the air, she told the telepath to pull it off.

Terra: "Now!"

Rae had her eyes growing white and moved her hands around. That in turn incased the three in a black dome and sink into the floor, causing them to disappear. The spider splicer reached them and tried a hefty swing, but missed them and was over them by mere inches before flying past them. By the time they disappeared to the floor, the splicer got the hook lodged into the dismantled switch and caused a surge of electricity into the circuit breaker. He was completely shocked as the voltage coarse through his body as the circuits started to spread to the cameras and turrets through the wires. After a few quick seconds, he got blasted off from the office and flew to the air, landing on the ground and skidding to a stop. Slowly getting up, he staggered with his body burnt and decapitated arm bleeding and didn't expect that to happen.

"Ow… That had to hurt. Where did those intruders go? When I find them, I'll put my hands on the gray skin one and cut off her head first."

He looked around to find the three Titans and take them out. What he didn't know was that electricity danced through the turret behind him and it was slowly reactivating itself. The splicer heard the sound of the engine running and slowly turned to see the turret targeting him with the light bathing him. Seeing this, his shoulders slumped and responded in the one word that came to his mind.

"Fuck…"

The turret soon opened fire, as a barrage of bullets flew towards him. In a panic, he jumped up to the ceiling and tries to get away, but with him missing an arm and the bullets pierced bits of his skin, it left him wounded. He turned to the left, only to see the security camera reactivating and looking right at him. The alarms soon blared as the sentry bots started appear and follow him, firing away. The splicer was trying to get away as fast as he could, but the bots were fast and sprayed him with enough bullets that he was starting to get some blood lost out of him. He couldn't hold on for all his life, but his weakened state made him loose his grip. He landed on the floor and painfully crawled away while tossing his hooks from his only hand to slow them down.. He was in completely agony, but he still didn't want to give up yet as he was getting away before the sentries would recover and went right back to the attack.

"Fucking damn it! Those freaks turning my security against me. Once I make an escape, I'm going to…"

He managed to get turn the corner in a crawl and thought that he can get out of there safely. But by turning, he encountered a rocket turret turning to see the splicer struggling to survive and the motors start to run. Seeing this, he knew that he couldn't escape.

"Oh, Hell…"

At that moment, that would be his last words as the rocket came out of the turret and flew straight to him. He had little time to escape, since his body weakened due to the attack of the sentry bots, the rocket hit him and he exploded, flying to a wall and crashing right through it. The moment he disappeared, all the cameras and turrets around the place started to fizzle and short-circuited until they were completely disabled and won't turn on ever again. As soon as chaos was finished, the bubble rose up from the floor and opened up, revealing the three Titans completely safe and unharmed. Beast Boy looked to the damage the security system handled and whistled to himself.

Beast Boy: "Man, oh man… I heard of authority overload, but this is ridiculous. Nice thinking there, Terra!"

She turned to the changeling and explained why she did that.

Terra: "It's nothing… It just that an impact on the switch would cause a serious circuit overload and connected to whatever system they have, including security, will power up again and attack anyone close by. It is a chain reaction that can be used to our advantage. Seems to work on paper. Didn't think it could work really well."

BB though still felt ecstatic and decided to boast her strategy.

Beast Boy: "Whatever the case. That was awesome! You really know how to take anyone down whether you are a Titan or Slade's apprentice, even if what you did was a bit extreme on us."

Terra soon gave him a glare and retorted on that blunt.

Terra: "Thanks… That makes me feel so much better of myself."

Raven decided to break it up and decided to check and see if the spider splicer was dead.

Raven: "Let's check and see if that splice is killed, so we can get his heart."

She soon took out the glass cylinder that she got from Robin and headed to the hole in the wall he got through. Both Terra and Beast Boy followed suit and the three made it to the hole in the wall. When Rae got her head through the hole, she could see something that disgust her a lot. In the hole was the charred remains of the spider splicer officer with pipes sticking out of the body and was heavily pierced. A piece of bent metal with a spike on the tip pierced his chest, showing off the slowly beating heart. Seeing this, Raven knew that he's good as dead and his heart is present.

Raven: "Looks like this the poor soul perished in his own territory. At least we don't have to worry about opening him up. Let's scoop it up and return to our teammates."

She placed the canister on the floor and opened the top. She soon looks between Beast Boy and Terra and wonder if they are willing to get it. BB looked to her and was a little squeamish.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Why don't you go ahead, Rae? I'll wait for you downstairs when you are done."

She soon looked to the Earth Bender and she answered the same way.

Terra: "Yeah… Same here. Don't feel like grabbing an organ and get sick of it. You're on your own on that one. Let's go Beast Boy."

The two soon dashed out of the Warfmaster's and get far away from the heart as possible. The telepath saw them leave and rolled her eyes around in defeat.

Raven: "Those two… When will they learn to grow up?"

Turning to the heart, she sighed and decided to get through with it.

Raven: "Might as well suck it up and get this heart for this Wilkins guy. I just hope the others are fairing well."

She soon stick her hand out to grab the heart, hoping that the rest of the team is doing okay with their search for the remaining two spider splicers.

* * *

 **And that ends chapter eleven of BioTitans. Now I could tell that most of you people think that maybe this chapter was anti climatic with the fighting sequence up to the end. But to be fair, there's little I can do with that action scene in a small area of the Warfmaster's. But I did try my best in having the three teammates fighting the spider splicer with everything in their possession. Got to say, it is better then where you have to get the research camera. Of course, this is just an appetizer of the three parter in the search for spider splicer. The second course, or twelfth chapter, will be LM and Cyborg's turn in searching the second splicer at the Fighting McDonough's, and trust me, it's going to be a serious fight tonight! Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	12. Ready to Rumble

**Before I could begin this chapter of the story, tragic news I would like to share. By the time I wrote this paragraph, Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Multi Platinum band, Linkin Park, died at the age of forty one on July 20th, 2017 and left behind a family of six. The cause of death is an apparent tragic suicide and is linked to when Chris Cornell, the lead singer for both Soundgarden and Audioslave, died the same way and (On my own thoughts) Chester's death happened on what was suppose to be Cornell's birthday. The saddest part of it all is they released their newest album, 'One More Light' two months before his death and when I heard of his death, I bought what is potentially their final album a few days after and by the time of writing this, listened to all of their albums just in his memory.**

 **Now from what you saw on my profile on Fanfiction, Linkin Park is, and always my third favorite band to listen to with Korn being first and Limp Bizkit being second. I always like their music and have a lot of personal favorites in my I-Pod playlist. This does include certain tracks that are related with the Transformers movies, including the New Divine, which should've been in one of the albums from the start. Hearing the news of his death was quite a shock, even considering that some of the lyrics of their tracks do have a message of leaving those close to you. And hearing that he had some personal demons of his past and combining with the death of Cornell, which I didn't know until listening to the whole story, would led to this sudden suicide. I feel sorry for his family, band mates, and friends that lost a great musician too soon.**

 **Now what's the future of Linkin Park now? Well this is a trying time for them, as they have to cancel their tour this year since they can't play without Chester. But there is a good theory of what is going to happen after the next few years. See, artists such of Kurt Cobain, Prince, and Michael Jackson who passed away an early ages, have a huge collection of unreleased tracks that no one have heard of and were released on the few rare occasions. This does include Linkin Park as they have unreleased tracks that they didn't put in their albums and Chester did have some things he sang but no music was added. I say that in a few years, they will have a tribute album in honoring Chester and would release those tracks, maybe set up a tribute tour with bands honoring Linkin Park and Chester. Course these are my personal thoughts and believe it's too soon thinking about it. It just that we lost a great man and imaginative musician and we all need to remember him for what he did for the music community. Rest in Peace Chester, you will be missed.**

 **Chester Bennington  
** **1976 – 2017**

 **Looking back to the last chapter, not much to say. Two simple reviews and 65 hits, so not much to look at. Yet, I know more will come as the story keeps going. However, one review, which is a guest review, requested another story related to one of my previous work. While I appreciate the request, I do not like the idea of people requesting for other stories in the ones I'm working on. Trust me, there are more stories to come, but only under my terms. But until then, you all have to wait until I'm ready. So please, don't give request of other stories in my review. Just saying.**

 **One this chapter of BioTitans, It's LM and Cyborg's turn in finding the second spider splicer at the Fighting McDonagh's. How will they handle a deranged splicer that used to have been an undefeated Boxer? This one is the ultimate match up you cannot miss.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **In this chapter, both LM and Cyborg will be in the Fighting McDonagh's, which I mistakenly stated McDonough's due to the spell check. (Please ignore that little part of the last two chapters) But this isn't going to be the Fighting McDonagh's in the original game, it will be from the multiplayer part of Bioshock 2, you know, the DLC that no one rarely plays, especially the multiplayer itself. The reason why I choose it is for two reasons. The first, is that the room is big enough to handle with fights and covering. The second, it has that boxing ring that will be the center point for part of the fight scene. And trust me, I got a lot of ideas for this beauty. You just need to read it to see for yourself. Now I also decided in having the second spider splicer be what was once a professional boxer with a serious undefeated streak. Not in the levels of the Undertaker, but was once a respectable athlete at the tavern. So when he gets spliced and mutated, it would make his professional career more of a killing streak. Seems fitting when you think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Ready to Rumble

 _'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'  
_ Mark Twain

Back to when the team split up to find the three spider splicers, Cyborg and LM took the left side just to get to the Fighting McDonagh's to get to the second spider splicer. Unlike Beast Boy who complained about splitting up again, Cyborg was more neutral.

Cyborg: "Okay, Robin made a really good point that we need to split up to get the job done quicker, but I think he's a little aggressive on it. Remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

LM heard him and remembered that clearly well.

LM: "Yeah… But that was when we didn't realize that everyone in Rapture is a complete loon. But we are more ready then before and can handle everything."

Cyborg rolled his one eyes around and explained that they have to handle a new threat.

Cyborg: "True… But we now have to face a spider splicer then those normal ones. We barely survived when we worked together. But separate? That's too much of a risk."

LM peered back to him and couldn't help but to laugh.

LM: "A risk, you say? I consider it a challenge. And you know that I like to accept challenges."

Cy sighed and understood what he meant.

Cyborg: "I know… And you always like to risk your life for a challenge."

The rebel turned ahead and snickered at his reaction. Soon enough, the two spotted a door ahead with two signs over it. The first one is huge pub like sign with a wooden plaque that showed a picture of a man/rooster hybrid in a boxing pose and yellow neon lights of leaves acting as side borders with a sign that says _'The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern'_. Below it is a normal sign that says _'Jet Postal'_. Seeing this, LM knew where they are heading.

LM: "Looks like we're in the right place. Let's check the pub and see if the spider splicer is in there."

Cyborg: "And hope that he doesn't ambush us."

LM rolled his eyes around and understands the situation.

LM: "Judging what we faced so far, highly likely."

They approached the metal door as it opened up for them. They soon entered a small hallway where it looks like it was leaking badly and they were walking on shallow water. They tried to ignore it and turned to the right and left to get to the next door. When they entered through it, they were in a tube corridor that goes to a variety of directions, but would go to both the pub and the post office. As they were walking down, they encountered another security camera over a bench. Cyborg stopped and warned LM of this.

Cyborg: "Careful, LM."

The rebel saw the camera and got his pistol out to fire.

LM: "I see it… One of Ryan's many eyes and ears."

He waited for the right moment to fire the pistol at the camera. The moment the camera slowly panned to them, he aimed his weapon and fired a stray bullet at the lens before it notices them. Once the camera blew up and falls to the floor, LM put his pistol away and took a breather.

LM: "That takes care of it. I swear, if I get caught by one of those thing, I would be very embarrassed."

Cy though patted his shoulder and told him to move on.

Cyborg: "Let's just get to McDonagh's and get the whole spider splicer nonsense out of the way. The sooner we get this done, the better."

He soon walked away from him and followed the sign pointed to the pub. LM soon followed behind but stops and notices an audio recorder under the bench with a pack of cigarettes on the side of the same bench. Bending down to see the device, he started to wonder who this belongs to. So picking it up, he hit the play button and heard the same voice he heard back at the Lightfoot Theater.

 _"Went to the Wharfmaster's Office to speak to Sullivan about Sally. His response, it is beyond his control. Something about that Sally was already gone and blaming me for not keeping close watch on her. A part of me would believe him, but I do not. I could tell that he was lying to me. I should know, my father tends to lie, especially to me. Goes with the job, I suppose. No doubt that Sally is alive and in Rapture. I have to find another way in getting to her. Can't come back to Sullivan and demand where she is. That would lead me to being arrested and sent to prison. Maybe if I get close to one of the members of the committee. They might know of what happened to Sally. I'm certain her disappearance along with many other little girls are connected to them."_

The recording stopped as LM was getting curious with the woman on the recording. It looks as though she was searching for this Sally, but doesn't have any more information other then that. He just hopes that this woman got to Sally before the war. If not… Well… He doesn't want to think about it.

Cyborg: "Yo, LM! Get down here!"

The rebel Titan heard the hybrid and sighed, deciding to save it for later. Placing the audio diary on the bench, he hurried to Cyborg and wondered what he wants. Turning left, to get to the pub; he saw Cyborg standing there and was waiting for him. He soon approached him and asked about the situation.

LM: "What's the hold up."

The hybrid turned to him and explained of the situation.

Cyborg: "Check this out. Trying to get into the pub, but it looks like we're pretty much locked out."

The rebel looked to the entrance and realized a security door locked them off. He didn't notice the circuit grid to help him hack either, so his Hack tool is out of the question. Looking around, he noticed that there's another audio diary located next to it. Curious about it, he picked it up and hit play to see what it says.

 _"God damn it. Lost that damn security key for McDonagh's, again. Every time I head to the post office to deliver the mail, I always drop my key with the mail. Because of that, I had to return to make sure that it wasn't in one of the Pneumo Tubes, otherwise it would be lost forever. I always keep forgetting about that time and time and I still mess it up. That key is the only one that can unlock the door to the pub. If it got lost through those tubes, not only will it cost me my job, but I would be thrown into the ring with The Executioner. That man is mad scary, saying that he beats people up so badly, that they were never heard from again. I don't want to be those poor saps. I better hurry back with the key, or else the Executioner will get me!"_

The recorder stopped as LM made the immediate assumption.

LM: "Looks like we can't get in without a security card. Lucky for us, there is one that should be left behind in the post office close to us. Let's head on down there and grab it."

Cy sighed and knew that this is going to take a while then before.

Cyborg: "Great. Just what we need. More backtracking."

The two turned around and approached another building through the tubes with a neon sign that says, _'Jet Postal Substation II'_. Approaching the door, it opened up and they could tell that it was a post office of some kind. They could see small mailboxes wrapped around the walls with Circus of Values vending machine in between mail the mailboxes and a banner on the ceiling that says a quote from Ryan. Course the place was a mess with discarded mail all over the floor and a lot of random items like suitcases and cigarettes mixed in. Seeing this, LM got curious and wondered where it was.

LM: "Okay… This is going to take longer then I thought. Cyborg? Think you can use that x-ray to find that keycard?"

Cyborg turned to him and nodded.

Cyborg: "I'll scan the area to find it."

Using his bionic eye, he switched to x-ray to find the card to the pub. Looking behind every box and backroom, all he saw was more mail and other questionable things. But then, she noticed what look like a card of some kind resting on a shelf in the backroom. Taking a closer look with his zoom feature, he identified it as a keycard, the very one they might need.

Cyborg: "Looks like I found the keycard we're looking for. All the way in the back of storage. Could've been for lost and found."

LM looked to the delivery area and knew that it should've been back there.

LM: "That's good to hear. Let's head on back there and grab that key."

They headed into the waiting area and approached the door leading to the delivery and storage room. Course the door was locked and the two were annoyed by it.

Cyborg: "As always, another locked door. This city is making a practical joke out of us."

The rebel Titan though headed down to the reception cage to see if there's something on the other side that can help them get through. Looking through the cage, he noticed a door switchboard at the corner next to the door they need to go through and smiled with relief.

LM: "Looks like we're lucky. There's a circuit board that can operate the door to the back end. Nothing like a little hacking wouldn't fix."

He took his hack tool out and placed a dart onto it. Taking aim, he needs to make sure that he's on his intended target and in an angle before firing. Once he has his target set, he pulled the trigger and fired his dart right at the circuit box. Looking to the gauge, he noticed that there were a variety of reds and a few greens, meaning that it would be difficult.

LM: "Stand by… This door has a lot of security measures to prevent none mailers from coming in. It's going to take a while."

He started to work on bypassing the door while the hybrid waited. Looking around, he noticed a poster on the bulletin board that that was a little tilted. Upon close observation, he noticed that it was a boxing promotion at the Fighting McDonough's and it pictures a famous boxer of some kind with slicked back hair and a medium build. The title on it says, _'Boxing Challenge Every Night! Be the one to defeat the undefeated Johnson Bates, The Executioner! Challengers of all kinds are welcomed. Don't miss out!'_ There was a time of when the even starts, but it was obscured by a wanted poster on the corner of a murder convict. Looking to the poster, he uttered the name of that boxer.

Cyborg: "Johnson Bates, The Executioner?"

LM heard that and remembered that name recently while bypassing the door.

LM: "Ah yes… Heard that on the audio log moments ago. Must've been some famous boxer in this city before the Civil War started. Could be dead for all I care."

Cyborg: "Says here that this guy is undefeated. Must've been a big deal."

LM laughed it off after hearing that.

LM: "Undefeated? Please… The only person that was undefeated was the Undertaker, hands down. His streak at WrestleMania was the best thing that ever happened in the WWE. That was until it got broken by some half retired wrestler and not someone that is starting out. Urgh… Just the thought of Brock Lesnar beating the streak pisses me off even to this day…"

Cyborg turned to him and asked about that.

Cyborg: "And what? You think you can beat that boxer by yourself?"

The renegade shrugged his shoulders and answered with a straight face.

LM: "I might. I mean my skills of any type of karate and wrestling moves can bring him down easily."

Cy raised an eyebrow and was confused about that.

Cyborg: "Really…? A guy like you with karate skills and wrestling moves can take down a boxer."

LM: "It's possible. I mean what could go wrong?"

The hybrid smirked and reminded him of a certain match.

Cyborg: "One match: Bart Gunn vs. Butter Bean."

LM glared at him and reminded him of what went wrong.

LM: "Okay… For the record, Bart Gunn didn't have a chance because he had little boxing experience against a professional athlete. Even if it he was 100% prepared, he wouldn't survive at the end of the first round. And don't get me started on the whole Brawl for All fiasco. It was all one big shoot that didn't get any star over and the one wrestler that would've had a career in the WWE was taken out early because of Bart Gunn himself. I swear, whoever came up with that idea should've been beaten up for ruining the careers of those guys."

He looked to the gauge on his hack tool, he hit the last green light and heard a ringing and heard the door unlocking. Seeing the door opening, he knew that he got it taken care of.

LM: "There! The door is unlock. We can go through."

Cyborg looked to see the door opening and was glad that they are in.

Cyborg: "Good. Now let's get this key and return to McDonagh's."

The two soon approached the door and entered the delivery room. Looking around, they see many shelves for mail and packages while on the left side were three bronze boxes that were suppose to be Pneumo stations to help deliver mail with a poster next to it that shows with what looked like the Streak, or the original Flash with a helmet with wings on it and a title that says, _'It'll be there in a FLASH! Pneumo Deliveries'_. Looking around, LM wondered where it was and asked Cy about it.

LM: "Kay, Cyborg. You saw the keycard. Where is it?"

He looked to him and told him where.

Cyborg: "At one of the mailing slots behind those boxes over there."

He pointed to where they need to go as LM looked to this and was delighted that they have the key. He soon walked past the Pneumo boxes and headed to the back area where the discarded mail was left behind. By the time he looked around, he saw the keycard resting at the very top, which makes it impossible to bring it down. Seeing this, he turned to the hybrid for a quick favor.

LM: "Lend me your shoulders for a moment, Cyborg?"

Cy looked to him and looked up to the key card to realize what he meant by that. The two headed to the one location where the key was as Cyborg stood there with LM on his shoulders. The rebel held firm while the hybrid was just trying to keep him up.

LM: "Steady there, Cy. Wouldn't want to let me fall."

He was close enough from the height as he looked to the key that was dangling on the edge of the slot. Reaching out, he had his fingertips on the card and gently glides it to him. By the time it fell, he grabbed it and looked at it in success.

LM: "Got it! This has to be the keycard that we need to get into the pub. Didn't think it was going to be that easy."

Just then, he heard the sound of ringing close by and turned to the left to see a security camera that was watching them the whole time. Blinking, he slouched and realized he made a terrible mistake.

LM: "Fate, why do you come and slap me in the face?"

Just then, alarms were blaring as it meant that the two were spotted. Cy heard that and immediately panicked, loosing the grip of LMs feet and caused him to fall. Luckily the renegade did a quick flip before landing on the ground in a kneeling stance. Cyborg immediately saw the camera starring at them and armed his sonic cannon to fire right at it, destroying it on contact. He soon looked to LM and asked if they were in the clear.

Cyborg: "Did I get it?"

LM listens to the alarms blaring and knew that it was too little too late.

LM: "Well, judging by the sound of alarms and red lights blinking, not so much. Looks like we're going to have a standoff Cy. Arm yourself and prepare for battle."

They soon got their weapons up and rushed to the register area and started to barricade open doorway with what's not been bolted down. Once they got to cover, they peeked up and waited to see what's going to come out. When the door opened, they could see a group of sentry bots coming into the post office. So far, they only see security sentry bots and not splicers, so they believe that it would be easy.

LM: "Here they come! Take em' out!"

He loaded his Tommy gun with armor piercing rounds and got up to fire through the cage. Cy joined in and used his sonic cannon to fire charged shots right at the bots. They managed to take down a couple and the opposition is thinning. But when most of the bots were down, another group came through the entrance door and headed straight to the two. These though were different, as they don't have machine gun nozzles on them. Instead they have prodder with electricity dancing around it with a battery connected with wires. Few of them charged their prods and fired bolts of electricity to them. The two Titans saw this and ducked down, avoiding the electric stream. When it bounced off the Pneumo boxes, Cy blinked and was nearly shocked by it.

Cyborg: "Whoa! Now we got security bots shooting electricity?! What gives?!"

LM peeked up to see the new bots and wondered what they were. Looking around, he spotted a poster that shows another sentry bot type. It has a picture of a cartoon sentry bot holding a battery on one hand and a prod on the other zapping a thief that was taking a bag of money. There were titles all across the poster that says, _'Stop Intruders in their Tracks. Beats Fontaine Every Time. 10,000 Volts of Security. New from McClendon Robotics.'_ Seeing this poster, he managed to piece together what they're up against this time.

LM: "Looks like we're up against a new type of security to handle criminals. Guess here in Rapture, we count as some. Let's knock them off the sky before they zap our sorry asses!"

He came out and fired again and, making sure that they took more of them down. While they were thinning out the horde, more sentries with built in machine guns came out of the entryway to provide backup. Cyborg looked at this and could tell that there were too many of them to hold back, so he needs to pull off all the stops. Disarming his cannon, he used both his hands and used all his strength to pull the gate off the reception window. LM looked to him and was curious what he's up to.

LM: "Cyborg, what the hell are you doing?!"

The hybrid pulls hard while explaining to the rebel Titan his plan.

Cyborg: "Clearing the area. Just hold them back as long as you can! My armor can withstand this assault, yours can't!"

LM listened to him and decided to follow his advice. Taking aim, he fired more rounds on the bots and managed to take out a few of them. At the same time, Cyborg kept pulling the reception cage so he would have enough room to pull off his plan. At the same time, the sentry bots continued pushing forward as they overwhelmed the two Titans. LM kept on firing more shots at them in hopes of holding them back more. He managed to shoot down one of the bots, but another bot was behind and fired a tazer blast right at the him. He felt the shock as the electricity surged through his body and nearly passed him out. The hybrid managed to pull the cage off the open window and was ready to execute. Opening his should blades, he fired multiple rockets and they flew right to the security bots, blowing them all up in the process. When they were gone, Cy looked down to see his friend in a daze and came to his aid to snap him out of it.

Cyborg: "Hey! Wake up! Are you all right?"

LM shook the feeling out of him and was a little jittery over it.

LM: "N- N- N- Now I know what it f- f- f- feels like getting t- t- t- tazed by s- s- s- someone or s- s- s- something."

Cy couldn't help but to laugh it up and patted him on the shoulder.

Cyborg: "Walk it off pal. We still have a long ways to go."

He soon looked up and noticed that no other bots were around.

Cyborg: "That's strange… Normally, they would've sent more of those drones in after us. But it looks like it stopped."

LM noticed it too while fully recovering and came up with a good enough assumption.

LM: "My guess is that the alert is on a timer, meaning that once the timer is up the security should be deactivated and the sentries leave without a second thought. Judging the time those bots attacked to when they stopped, I say it takes a good sixty seconds to kill off any intruders. Plenty of time for us to hold them back until they retreat.

Cy sighed and decided to keep moving forward.

Cyborg: "Well, we'll keep that in mind next time we get caught by those cameras. Now let's get back to pub and open that security door. That spider splicer has to be in there."

So the two left the same way they came in and returned to the security door. When LM approached the slot, he inserted the key and waited to see if this works. Otherwise, that grab was all for nothing. As he waited, he started to hear the gears shifted and the door slowly rose up. Looking on, he was glad that they got in.

LM: "Looks like it works."

As soon as the door opens, the two got in to see the situation. By the time they were through the door, they noticed that they were in an entrance of the pub that had a huge sign of The Fighting McDonaugh's Tavern with lanterns lit up on the horizontal pillars and diamond checker wall in between the entrances. Cyborg approached the entrance and knew that they made it.

Cyborg: "Looks like this is the place. Let's see if the splicer is home."

He went on ahead and checked to see if the bar is opened for business. LM was about to head on after him, but stopped and turned and noticed another Vox diary leaning on the Circus of Values vending machine. He wondered what's in that one and approached the vending machine to pick the device up. Hitting play, he listens to it to see what that contains.

 _"Boy… What a day. Had to file reports on the remaining thugs of Fontaine we rounded up and placed in that department store and removing papers regarding the little girls Ryan's men took from their families and putting them into the Little Sisters program. Trying to keep the parents in the dark on what happens to their kids is difficult to handle. Just another life of Sullivan… There is however one person that I was curious about. This young woman came to my office today and asked about this girl, Sally. I had to give her a straight face and told her the usual sad story. She was awfully quiet about it too. It's not like any mother and father that were distraught or cry about it. She was just suspiciously quiet as she left on her own accord. She was one of the strangest of gals I've come across, and I saw plenty of them. But this one, she's a whole different breed. Calls herself Elizabeth. I look into the Bathysphere logs and didn't see her name on the daily schedules. She isn't even registered in the genetics logs. It's almost like she doesn't exist in Rapture. Maybe she's a Parasite? Regardless, I need to speak to Ryan of this matter. If this woman's not from Rapture, then it could mean that she could be an issue."_

The audio diary stopped playing as LM scratched the back of his head. From what he heard, this recording was somewhat similar from the last one when approaching McDonaugh's the first time. But it was this woman, this Elizabeth, upset that this Sullivan lied to her about this Sally. It seems that Sally must've been taken and was part of the Little Sister program as well and Ryan and his committee is keeping families and friends in the dark. It could explain the many Little Sisters in Rapture. But Sullivan also stated that this woman didn't come from Rapture and her name or genetic coding wasn't in the city's databanks, if they have any. This leaves the rebel Titan asking himself, who is this Elizabeth and how is both she, Sally, and this city is connected?"

Cyborg: "LM! Over here!"

The rebel heard him and looked up to see him gesture to come on up the steps. Sighing, he decided to leave the audio diary where it is and headed to the hybrid. Once he got there, he was bombarded with Cy telling him to stop listening to logs.

Cyborg: "Would you stop listening to these logs? They are wasting our time in getting to the hideout."

LM shrugged it off and told him that he was curious.

LM: "Sorry about that, but I have to find out more about Rapture and those logs could help us clue in on what happened to this city."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and knew about what happened.

Cyborg: "We already know what happened to this city. Atlas told us about it. You don't really need to get more information about it. Anyways, we've run into another problem. Another locked door."

LM turned to the entrance to McDonaugh's and saw what looked like a door with a slider hole, similar to Atlas's hideout over a circle ad promoting something called _'Ryan's Club Ale'_. Seeing this, he came up with a good plan.

LM: "Must be one of those club doors back at Atlas's headquarters. No problem, we just simply knock and see if someone is there."

Cyborg glared at him and was a little cheesed by that.

Cyborg: "And have splicers attack us when they opened the door? Not likely."

LM looked to him and snickered.

LM: "I was just joking, Cy. Lighten up. Regardless, we need to find another way into the place."

He looked around and spotted what looks like a small vent only for him to fit in. And it's quite possibly the only way through.

LM: "Looks like this vent is the only way through. I'll go through there and reach the door from the other side. You stay here and wait for me."

He jumped over the railing and landed on the leaking water floor. As he was heading to the vent, Cy asked why he needs to stay put.

Cyborg: "Hold up! You're leaving me here?!"

LM looked up to him and explained where he was going.

LM: "Well I would like to invite you, but that spill drain is too small for your body to squeeze through. Don't worry, I'll be back and open the door to let you in. It will only take a moment."

Bending down to the vent like spillway, he took his camera out and activated his installed flashlight to see better. Going through a crawl, he entered the spillway to see where it will take him. As he was doing that, Cy grumbled and couldn't believe that he would leave him completely.

Cyborg: "Well, this is just terrific. It's one thing pairing with this renegade; it's another of him leaving me here while he goes off on his own. Honestly, why we even let him be part of the team is beyond me."

He tapped his foot and had his back turned waiting to see if the rebel was able to reach it. As luck would have it, the door opened up and Cy was surprised that it was quick.

Cyborg: "Wow! That was quick. Take it getting around and back was easy for you?"

He turned around and thought that LM did it. But as he looked ahead, he got greeted by lightning bolts hitting him in the chest. He was caught by surprised and screamed in complete agony, as multiple volts of electricity spread throughout his system. He immediately passed out from the blast and was temporarily shut down. At the opened doorway, two splicers were standing there with one that has electricity surging through his hand. The other one then approached the hybrid and got a good look right at him.

"Huh… Didn't think some foolish fuck would wonder into his den. What's with all that metal on him? Some twisted version of a Frankenstein experiment."

The one with the Electibolt joined him and noticed that he was familiar.

"Well, shit… It's one of those Titan Parasites Ryan put a heavy bounty on. Never really thought that we easily got one of them."

The second splicer was shocked by this and decided to bring him in.

"Should we take him to Ryan and get paid. I'm in desperate need of some Adam."

The first one thought of this and came up with a better plan.

"No! Ryan said that he wants us to bring these Parasites to him, dead or alive. We might have some fun with him before we hand this freak to him. Take him in! The Executioner is in need of some fresh opponents to play with."

* * *

The other splicer heard him and knew what it meant. Giving a nod, he and his associate picked him up by the legs and dragged him right into the pub.

While he was taken into the pub, LM was crawling through the storm drain to find a path into the Fighting McDonaugh's. With his flashlight attached to his camera, he skimmed the narrow passage just to light the way. Crawling through the narrow path, he felt a little unease of enclosed spaces.

LM: "Well, this is quite comforting. Crawling in a tight space filled with seawater and who knows what else is in there. Reminds me of the old days."

While maneuvering through the spillway, he soon heard the sound of a raspy voice close by.

"Son of a bitch! Where's the damn whisky?! I'm looking over this cellar and there isn't an ounce of it anywhere!"

The rebel heard this and knew that he was getting close. Reaching the corner and approaching the vent-grating end, he saw the light at the end as someone else was speaking to him.

"Have you tried checking the rack next to the wine barrels?"

"I did! I checked everywhere! It's nowhere to be found! I think we've run out."

"Well, that's just perfect. We got a packed crowd tonight to watch a fight and we're low on liquor. How are we going to keep them happy?"

The rebel slowly trudged through the water, trying not to make a sound while turning the flashlight on the camera off.

"Maybe we should check the city. You know, find more whisky. Pretty sure that there's plenty to go around."

"Oh, okay? Where do you want to go? The distillery at the Farmers Market, or the bars of Fort Frolic?"

"Pft… You kidding me? You know that the Farmers Market is locked down because of some washed up football player that got jacked up on an Adam cocktail and turned into a vicious beast. And Fort Frolic? I don't want to step foot in there without being turned into another one of Cohen's creations. Maybe later on at closing time we hack the vending machines in Olympus Heights. Heard the rich folk got a stock pile of whisky in their Circus of Values."

"Huh… Sounds like a plan. Now come on, the next match is about to start. Who you think will win it."

"Seriously? My money is on Executioner. He's undefeated!"

"Ha! Amen to that."

Their voices started to fade as they walked away from the cellar. Knowing this, LM headed down to the venting grate and carefully knocked it down from the outside, trying not to make a sound. Crawling out of the spillway, he got up and noticed that he's in the wine cellar filled with barrels of wine and a variety of liquor on the shelves. He even notices that it's partially flooded as seawater was around his ankles. Feeling the water on his feet, he sighed and complained about it.

LM: "Honestly, wouldn't it hurt to have someone fix all these leaks in the first place? I know this city has gone to hell, but liquor and sea water does not mix pretty well."

He looked around and saw an opening close by. Most likely leading to where the spider splicer is and the way to open the door on the other end. Slowly trudging through the water, he headed to the end to see if he can get to Cyborg and open the entrance of the pub. But by the time he got there, he spotted one of those security cameras on high alert. Immediately hiding behind the wall near the cellar's exit, he sighed and knew this was too easy.

LM: "Just my luck. It's one of those damn security cameras. Can't shoot it down, otherwise noise will get those splicer's attention. Hacking would work, but that will waste one of my darts and I need to ration until it's the right time in using it."

Peaking to the side, he could see the camera swaying back and forth and has a temporary freeze until it can move. Looking to this, he decided to take this heavy risk.

LM: "Looks like it scans the area for an intruder. If I can time it just right, I might be able to get by without getting caught."

Peeking to the side, he waited until the right moment to make a move. As soon as the camera panned to the left, the rebel darted to the right and made it through the door leading to someplace. The door opened for him automatically as he came in easily and was safe for the moment. Looking around, he could tell that it was a dead end and there's nothing of use in the room.

LM: "Looks like this is just another boring room. How quaint… Better get to the other side if I am to get Cy into the place."

He started to wait and see if he would be able to pass the camera a second go. But then, he realized something and looked back. Almost immediately he could tell that he's in a dressing room of some kind, but it belongs to a boxer. There's posters of main event fights both from the surface and Rapture, a collection of boxing gloves hanging from the racks, two pushing bags for the body and head, a vanity area to look good, and an extra that is opened that contains a huge collection of belts, medals, and trophies. He noticed that a few posters were slash and the punching bags were torn with the cotton fluff spilled out, while the trophy room had some awards slightly damaged and were toppled over for some reason. Looking around the place, he decided to check it out.

LM: "Might not hurt to look around for a bit. Maybe clue me in on this spider splicer we're up against. I'm certain that Cyborg won't mind waiting for a few extra minutes."

He soon walked into the dressing room and wondered what secrets this room contains. He just hopes that Cy won't run into trouble. Unfortunately, trouble found him.

* * *

Cyborg was being dragged by the metal legs as while the two splicers were doing their best pulling him on the floor.

"Jesus Christ! This lug weighs a ton! Wouldn't hurt for him to loose weight."

Cy groaned as he heard that voice. Slowly opening his cybernetic eye, he could see just static but his audio receptors were working.

"Quit your belly aching! We're almost there. Giving how heavy this bastard is, he would make a great opponent for the Executioner."

"You're expecting this tin can to win?"

"Seriously…? I expect the Executioner to win, and hoping that this fight is much longer then the previous ones. We're running out of opponents for him and I don't want to face his fury."

"I hear you."

His other eye soon opened and blinked trying to get the blurry images in his sight. When he could see with one eye and the static gone in the other, he was shocked to see where he was. He's inside the pub itself, but not what he expected. All around him, he see multiple splicers on the table and bar counters, drinking, laughing, cheering, and then those that get frisky with the female counterparts. He could tell the place is big as there's a second floor for housing of some kind and a few more splicers were leaning on the guardrails, looking at something and cheering. Looking ahead, he noticed that there's a boxing ring of some kind showing wear and tear. In the ring, he could see there are two fighters battling. One is a regular splicer with his lead pipe out and showing serious battle scares and was bleeding. He charged in and was ready to deliver a crushing blow. But soon enough, there was a sound of anguish and the splicer flew back and out of the ring, crashing right into table two splicers were on. There were cheers from the pub as Cy looked to the smashed table to see the splicer with his neck broke and a deep gash on his chest. He gulped and realized that he's in serious trouble. Just then, a splicer in a raggedy suit walked into the ring with a worn out microphone and announced the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's your winner and still your undefeated champion; Johnson Bates, The Executioner!"

The splicers cheered and praised the compotator that was in the ring. Stopping near the ring, they lifted him up to make him stand, giving him a good look at the person that won. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Cyborg: "Oh man…"

* * *

Returning to LM, he was looking around the area and marveled at the sight of it. Seeing the posters and trophies, he was in awe. He looked to one of the posters that has Johnson, 'The Executioner' Bates name on the posters and could tell that he was a big deal.

LM: "Got to say, this Executioner guy is a real big deal. A champ in both the surface and Rapture. Really seems famous too. Wonder what happened to him?"

He soon noticed anther audio log placed in the drawer at the makeup mirror and could tell that it was recorded. Curious about it, he headed straight makeup desk and there's a vanity mirror that was broken and a jukebox next to it. Curious of this, he took it out and played it.

LM: "Let's see what this recording says. Perhaps gives me a clue on his back story."

The log started to play as he heard someone with an Irish accent sounding very threatening.

 _"During my boxing days in the surface, I ruled the boxing world. It seems like nothing can touch me. Then some dumb tabloid stated that I was doping on steroids to help me fight harder. I never thought that would figure it out. Sure I took substance, but it is something that I need to do to fight for survival. That's why I came to Rapture, to get away from the sick and twisted media. There, I can hone my skills and be undefeated now only in both the surface and this under water utopia. They even have these Plasmid and this Adam to enhance my body and be an unbeaten force. I was on top of the world, taking on all opposition throughout this city. And then the Kashmir blew up and war broke out in the city. Because of this, business closed down and I'm out of work. I don't care who I blame, be that Ryan or Atlas. All I care about is to fight. So that is why I'm going to continue to fight until someone beats me. I'm lucky enough to take over the Fighting McDonaugh's when the Bill became part of Ryan's committee. Now I can create my own legacy and take on all comers. And with this Adam pumping in my veins, nothing would stop me. As I said before, it's a fight for survival."_

The log stopped as LM gave it some thought. This Executioner, by the sound of the voice, seemed sour from hearing the war shut down his career. Now it sounded like he wanted to continue fighting in a war torn town. The question was, if the fight got the better of him and he was killed. He soon heard stomping close by and turned to a window to see a fuel station that was there for some strange reason and fish swimming by. By then, he could see a Rosie Big Daddy that was slowly walking down the outside giving that the sea water was slowing its movements as the fish scattered. He stopped and noticed a small leak in divider and has to repair it. Getting its rivet gun up, he placed it on the divider and shot a couple of hot bolts to seal the leak. Once he saw it repaired, he went off its merry way. LM looked on and was surprised that it was still doing the work after the war tore Rapture apart.

LM: "Wow… Even in a war that nearly destroyed the city, those Big Daddies can still do work. At least we don't have to worry about them on the outside."

He soon noticed some gleaming on the window. Turning back, he could see what looks like a strange object latched on the small punching bag. He slowly approached it and wondered what it was that was stuck on the bag. By the time he got closer, he could see this strange object is latched on to the bag pretty well. He got a hold of the object, and pulled it out as hard as he could. After one big pull, he pries it out of the bag and inspects it. From what he saw, he noticed that it was a hook, the same type of hook the spider splicer at the entrance of Fontaine Fisheries used. Starring at it for a few seconds, his eyes were wide and realized that he had already found the spider splicer.

LM: "Fuck me…."

* * *

That was Cyborg's reaction when he saw what he's up against. Standing in the ring is a splicer that has a body of a professional boxer, but years of Adam abuse took a heavy toll on him. His muscles were disfigured, his mid section is bloated, and his face was twisted and mangled. He was wearing boxers used to fight and was tattered and torn and the boxing gloves have shown some serious wear and tear. But on the sides of the gloves, two hooks were stuck and there has fresh blood on the ends. Looking on, he knew that he had found the Spider Splicer, but not the way he was expecting.

Cyborg: "Yep… Definitely found our spider splicer. Just kind of wishing that I didn't."

The spider splicer, who is the Executioner, took the mike from the announcer's hand and started his speech.

Executioner: "My fellow followers, what you see here what happens when they try to question my leadership. They get taken to the ring and are defeated! This goes out to any of you that dare to oppose me, be that a citizen of Rapture,"

He turned to took an interest in Cyborg the two splicers were holding up. Cyborg realizes that he was in danger while the splicer was eager for another fight.

Executioner: "or Parasites…"

* * *

LM looked to the hook and knew who the spider splicer is.

LM: "Looks like our spider splicer is the Executioner himself. This does not bode well. Better get to Cyborg and open up that door get him in. I could use all the help I can get."

He turned and was about to get to the other end and to get to his friend. As he was about to do that, he saw two of the same splicers he heard with their pistols pointing to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and got his hands up, knowing that he got caught.

"Going somewhere, kid?"

* * *

Back to the main pub, Cy was getting lifted up the ring and tossed in there like a sack of metal meat. Slowly recovering, he got up and was face to face with the splicer himself. The Executioner looked down to the hybrid and knew whom it was.

Executioner: "What do we got over here? One of those Parasites Ryan has warned of. This is quite a surprise."

Cyborg looked about at the crowd that is booing the Titan. Looking to him, he decided to stall as much as possible, hoping that LM would come soon.

Cyborg: "And you must be the Executioner. You looked different. Have ya gain weight?"

The boxer starred him down and wasn't amused at all.

Executioner: "How hilarious… Coming from the parasite that's been wanted by Ryan. If it were up to me, I would sent you to Ryan himself and collect the bounty myself."

Cyborg: "And what's stopping you?"

The former boxer snickered and explained why he's not sending him to Ryan personally.

Executioner: "I'm a fighter, parasite. I've been undefeated in this city since my arrival and no one has out beaten me. And with all this Adam pumping through my veins, I am faster, stronger, and better."

Cy soon mentions something under his breath.

Cyborg: "And more deranged…"

The spider splicer heard that and decided to let it slide.

Executioner: "Regardless of my paranoia, I can still fight like that of a champion. For years since my arrival, I was undefeated and have 99 full wins on my belt. Unfortunately, opponents these days after the war is nothing but drunkards and nobodies that question my winning skills and those fights last less then a minute, if not over. I'm looking for an opponent that can last longer then that. You seem like one worthy of a fight for me to hit the one hundred mark on my streak."

Cy smirked and knew where he was going with it.

Cyborg: "Lucky for you, I will be the one to put you down."

The Executioner looked to him with a sinister grin and was a little amused by that threat.

Executioner: "I'm sure of it. And since you are eager to fight, I'll make it interesting. Tony!"

The splicer in the announcer get up heard him and approached his side. He soon started to whisper to him something and Cy didn't know about. But soon enough, the announcer approached the middle of the ring and begins the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next bout is a fight to the finish, where there are no rules, no timeouts, and no disqualification. Introducing first, wearing the worn out boxers and damaged gloves. He's been undefeated with 99 – 0 winning streak and is a multi time champion from the surface to Rapture. He's the raining, defending, undisputed champion of Rapture! The legendary, the dangerous, Johnson Bates, The Executioner!"

The spider splicer raised his deformed arms high in the air while the crowd cheered loudly for their champion.

"And his opponent…"

And announcer backed up to Cy and asked about his name.

"What's your name, kid?"

Cy raised a metal eyebrow and decided to give him two of his name.

Cyborg: "Real name is Victor Stone, but my friends call me Cyborg."

The announcer starred at him for a brief second and was a little concerned about it.

"Cyborg? That's a dumb name for a boxer."

Cyborg: "I'm no boxer, freak show, I'm a Titan."

The announcer shrugged it off and decided to roll with it.

"Ah… whatever. At least the name is short enough to put on a gravestone deep in the cemeteries of Arcadia."

He soon approached the middle of the ring and continued with the announcement.

"From parts unknown, wearing metal armor plating from head to toe. This man is the most ruthless person to ever hit Rapture. And is wanted by Ryan for trespassing, damage to property, and multiple casualty lives. He is the wicked, the vicious, Victor Stone, The Cyborg!"

The reaction for Cyborg, quite the opposite. The group booed him around the ring as the hybrid could tell that this is Rapture field advantage.

Cyborg: "Tough crowd… Better hope LM finds me and gets me out of this."

The Executioner slowly approached him decided to give him fair warning.

Executioner: "Now, normally there would be rules to sanction this fight. But giving the war took away Rapture's way of life, there is only one rule to follow; fight or die… Ring the bell!"

The splicer that's acting as the timekeeper heard that and ringed the bell, starting the match off. Cy soon gulped and could tell that he's now in real trouble.

Cyborg: "And he better do it fast!"

It was then that the boxer splicer winded back and delivered a straight punch with two hooks between his gloves for a crushing kill.

* * *

Back with LM, he was in a bit of a pickle himself. He was standing there in the Executioner's dressing room with two splicers pointing their pistols right at him and couldn't find another way out of it. One of the spider splicers took a good look at his face and realized something.

"Hey! Isn't that who I think it is?"

The other splicer looked to him too and remembered what he saw on the TV.

"Yeah… I know… It's one of those Titan Parasites that Ryan warned everyone about."

LM heard this and chuckled a little in nervousness.

LM: "Wow… Guess we're really popular, huh…? Heh, heh… Never really thought that would bound to happen."

The two weren't amused by his enthusiasm and decided to cut to the chase.

"Quiet you! Heard Ryan's got a hefty bounty on your head and I am quite eager to collect."

The other splicer turned to his comrade and was confused with his saying.

"Don't you mean that we would be eager to collect?"

The first splicer sighed and recorrected himself.

"Yes… That's what I meant."

LM just looked on and decided to see where this is going by playing along.

LM: "Okay… I can tell you two are not getting along. So, I will take my leave and…"

They soon immediately turned to him and stopped him from leaving.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going anywhere."

"Yeah! And the only place you would be going is in a body bag, hand delivered into Ryan's place."

LM gulped and realized that there's no escape. At least that was until they were starting to plan on what to do with him.

"So, what should we do with him? Hand him to Ryan?"

"Oh yeah… That bounty on his head will make excellent treat for us. I say we split down the line, 70/30."

That soon caught the other splicer off guard as he turned to him with his pistol down.

"Wait a minute… 70/30? What type of bull shit split is that?"

The his friend turned to him and explained about it.

"Well, that's 30% Adam for you, and 70% for me. I think that's a fair deal."

"A fair deal? That means I get less Adam then you! How is that fair?!"

"Well, you had your share of Adam when we had to take out a Big Daddy and you harvest too much and I didn't get my share. I'm in a starving mood to begin with. Think of this as payback from a few days ago."

"Seriously? Are you still mad about that?! We all know that first come, first serve when we defeat the Big Daddy. And I beat it with my cleverly placed proximity traps. I deserved the little brat."

"That doesn't mean you can harvest all the Adam you want. I was in need of it more then you do. Be glad that I didn't tell the Executioner about that, otherwise, we won't be talking about it in the first place!"

As they were arguing, LM looked to the fight and could see the many mistakes that they're making in keeping people captive. They had their eyes away from him and their guns not pointing at him. Because of it, they are easily distractive and would let any prisoners escape. Maybe it's the Adam in their system that made them very preoccupied. This might give him time to escape and find Cyborg fast before the he gets himself into a lot of trouble. Silently, he sneaked around them while they continue to argue.

"How about this? Why don't we split the Adam 50/50? You know, so it's an even deal."

The splicer thought about it and decided on a counter offer.

"Tempting… But you still need to pay for taking all that Adam from that bitch. 60/40. How's that?"

His friend thought this through and decided to accept the deal.

"All right, you got a deal. Just don't break your side of the bargain."

The first splicer sighed and decided to end it with a shake.

"I won't guarantee any promises."

With that says, the two shook hands and finalized the deal.

"Fine by me. Now where were we? Oh yes! We were bringing you to Ryan in-"

The two turned to where LM was and pointed their weapons to them. But as they did that, they noticed that the rebel wasn't there anymore. The two blinked and was shocked by it.

"What the… Where the fuck did he go?!"

As they were shocked by the disappearance, LM was sneaking further and further away from them just to make a break for it. He was close to the exit and thought that he was in the clear. Unfortunately, the two splicers turned around and realized that he was making an escape, pointing their guns to him and told him to stop.

"Hold it! And where do you think you're going?"

The rebel stopped dead in his tracks that thought that he had the advantage in leaving. Still, he has a change to escape and moved on to plan B. Slowly sliding his hand behind his suit jacket and grabbed something out of it, while one of the splicers told him to turn.

"Now turn around slowly and don't do anything stupid."

LM smirked at the sound of it and decided to do what he said, but not before he asked something.

LM: "Hold up. You're telling me to turn around and not do something stupid? As in, like this!"

He soon turned around, but the tossed something out of his hand. What it was it was is a flash bang he was saving up incase and it was armed. The two had little time to react as it blew up in front of their face and a white light engulfed them. The two backed off and was completely blinded by the light. Seeing this, LM took this opportunity and jump on the wall behind him, jumping off to deliver a spinning kick to the two. They all flew to the other end of the wall as one of the splicer's hit the jukebox next to the desk. Almost instantly, the jukebox jittered and it started to play _'Bei Mir Bist du Schon'_ by The Andrew Sisters. The two slowly recovered from the attack and looked on with seething eyes. LM just simply did a quick stance and acted like Neo before saying a quick quip.

LM: "All right boys, let's dance."

The two soon looked to each other and could tell that he meant business as they grabbed two trophies that were left discarded on the floor and charged in for an assault.

* * *

Returning to the ring, the match between the Executioner and Cyborg started as the spider splicer delivered quick jabs at the hybrid. Cy quickly lifted his arms up to block the attack and was holding his ground. He soon backed up and was at the corner, still trying to protect himself. The Executioner could see it and decided to use a swift uppercut to strike him while the hooks on his boxing glove are up. Cyborg could see that and decided to back off from the strike. Quickly getting on the middle rope, he jumped off it and pushed the boxer off of him with his two metal feet. The spider splicer was in a daze and immediately recovered form the assault. But he could see the metal teen rushing in with strikes of his own. Getting his arms up, he went to the defensive as Cyborg did some quick and swift strikes. He soon spotted an opening when Cy pulled back to deliver an immediate sucker punch. In a flash, he grabbed him by the arm and twisted his body to swing him to the other corner, catching him by surprise. The hybrid got impacted by the corner as he was in a daze. Thankfully, he recovered to see the spider splicer rushing towards him with one of his gloves pushed back to deliver some serious damage. Seeing this, he had to get out of that corner by grabbing the top ropes and lifting his lower body up, giving him the boots to push him away. The boxer recovered from that, but still was going for the kill by rushing to him again. Yet it gave Cy the opening he needed to avoid it as he ducked to the side and rolled out of the way. The Executioner got nothing as he swung and miss, confused of what just happened. Turning to the direction Cy went to, he could see him getting into a stance and was a little hesitant. The boxer soon walked around him and was very intrigued of him.

Executioner: "Impressive… This is the first time I faced a challenger such as you. Most of my matches only last a couple of seconds with the mooks that don't put up a fight. But you, you lasted longer then those low lives. You might be my toughest opponent yet since my feud with Bastion many years ago."

Cy peered his eyes to him, not getting his guard down and felt amused of it.

Cyborg: "Gee… I'm flattered."

The Executioner though decided to move on to the real fight.

Executioner: "However, the time of fighting fair is over. I'm going to show you how we fight in Rapture!"

Almost immediately, he jumped up off the mat and latched on to the high ceiling. Cyborg was caught by surprise and wasn't expecting something like that to happen.

Cyborg: "Yep… That's how we're going to fight, huh?"

He soon armed his sonic cannon and fired a stream of energy blast at him. The spider splicer saw this and quickly twisted his body to avoid the first shot. He soon twisted his body again to avoid the second one and scurried to above the hybrid. He soon dropped to the ground and straight towards him. Cy saw this and continued to fire right at the splicer as much as possible. But he twisted his body around to avoid each shot with ease. He soon raised his gloved hand up with the hooks attached to it and was ready to strike. Cyborg managed to avoid it with a quick roll away, leaving the splicer getting nothing but air. With the splicer landing on the ground, he turned around and went to a bunch of slashes. Cy turned and was still kneeling and lifted his arm up to block each attack with his metal arm. It left nothing but scratches and kept him from getting his face getting messed up. He quickly moved his arm to the side, forcing the boxer to loose balance. This of course gives Cyborg an opening as he wind back and delivered a whollop of a punch. He got taken back and slammed hard on the corner, getting completely dazed. The hybrid then got up to cross his arms and was impressed by his work.

Cyborg: "Bet that had to hurt."

The Executioner shook from the attack as one of the audience members gave him a bottle of bourbon. Grabbing it, he washed it all down and was now fully awake.

Executioner: "So that's how it's going down, huh? All right then, let's get dirty…"

He soon got out of corner and rushed to him, ready to end it all. Cy though of the same and decided to do the same. Lifting his hand and tightening to the fist, the both collided by the gloves and were ready for one Hell of a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was another fight that was taking place. LM was battling two splicers in a two on one handicap match in an actual street fight. The two splicers swung their melee weapons at him, but he avoided them with ease and was trying to be coy about it. They swung simultaneously to his head and he ducked down to roll to safety. He soon got up and ran to the desk he was at. The two soon gave chase and had their melee weapons up in the air to deliver a bunch of crushing blows. Fast approaching the desk, he jumped and landed on the top only to have jumped off it, leading to the two missing him and hitting nothing but wood. The two looked back and saw the Rebel Titan flying high in a quick flip and landed gracefully on the floor. He soon got to a stance while the two charged in for a fight. The first one came in and swung to the side. LM quickly blocked it off and delivered a jab to the stomach with his knee before swiping his leg to take him down. The second one soon rushed to him to deliver a swing of his own. The rebel responded by bending back and delivering a swift kick in the process, knocking the weapon off of him as it was implanted to the ceiling. Getting back up, he could see the splicer not giving up without a fight and used his fists to attack him. LM quickly avoided these punches as a way to find an opening. He soon got to blocking and blocked in a variety of ways, still looking for a way to get out of this. Looking back, he noticed the worn out sand bag and decided to get an opportunity. Kicking him back, he made a run for it while the second splicer got pissed off over him.

"Coward! Come back and fight me!"

He chased him as the two were heading to the sand bag. When the arrived, the rebel played a little cat and mouse with him as the splicer tried to hit him. But he moved from side to side just for him to just miss and hit the bag instead. This pissed him off more and told him to hold still.

"Quite hiding! Fight me!"

LM smirked and decided to give him a fight.

LM: "You want a fight? All right… "I'll give you a fight!"

With that said, he jumped and performed a spinning roundhouse kick in the air and hit the sand bag. The impact was so hard that it was pushed and removed from its chain, only to have it hit the splicer's body completely. The two flew to the end of the wall and impacted hard causing him to be buried on the wall with the sandbag on top of him. LM landed on the ground and looked to his accomplishment with a sick grin.

LM: "Oh… That had to hurt, a lot."

Course, he was too easily distracted and was caught by surprise by the first splicer from behind. Turns out, he recovered enough to see his friend get crushed and decided to strike back with sheer vengeance. Getting him from behind, he gave him a chock hold with his melee weapon to pass him out. The rebel struggled to escape as he thrashed about and moved around. The splicer kept on holding, as he was eager to finish this fight.

"Give it up! There is no way escaping!"

LM backed up to the middle of the room and was trying to make an escape. During that time, the sandbag fell off and the other splicer was a bit of a mess after that attacked. Recovering, he looked up and saw the rebel Titan getting chocked by second splicer. Seeing this as an opportunity, he picked up the already beaten up trophy on the floor and got up. LM looked at this and realized that he was in big trouble.

* * *

Returning to Cyborg, he was holding his own against the boxer spider splicer. The two punched each other by the fists and neither of them weren't letting up. From high to low, they never stop at outsmarting the other. They soon got into a grip of strength and were trying to out strong each other. The boxer looked to him and was getting impatient in killing the hybrid.

Executioner: "You're quite the tough one… Much tougher then I expected. But I do not like having someone as tougher then me."

Cy heard this and decided to let him in on a little something.

Cyborg: "Me? Tougher then you? Dude, I reached over 100% of my limit fighting someone much bigger then you. I can take you on quite simple!"

By saying that, he immediately pushed himself over the limit. With a swift punch in the face, he pushed the boxer to the corner and he was slammed extremely hard. The Executioner shook off the affect and was starting to spit out blood. Wiping the blood on his hand, he looked at it and was extremely pissed off about it.

Executioner: "And now you drew first blood… I never bleed from a fight."

As he was questioning this fight, one of the audience members yelled out his name.

"Executioner!"

He turned to see that audience member holding a stool in his hand.

"Fuck him up!"

He soon tossed the stool to the ring as the spider splicer grabbed with this his boxing glove. Looking to the stool, he decided to use this as an advantage and looked to Cy with an intent to kill.

Executioner: "If fighting dirty is what you want, then that's what you are going to get."

Tightening the stool handle, he raised it up and charge to the hybrid. The hybrid looked to this and realized that he was in trouble.

Cyborg: "Oh boy… This won't end well."

The moment he approached him, he swung the stool to dealt a heavy blow. He quickly ducked down to avoid the stool shot and made a quick roll to stand up to turn to the other side. The spider splicer turned back and the two were going in a circle. The two starred at each other and waited for the other to make a move.

Executioner: "You have fought well, bud. But I think your time is up. When you loose, make it look good."

Cy heard this and thought that it was a cowardly way of putting it.

Cyborg: "Sorry, but I don't give up that easily."

The boxer splicer growled, as he charged in and begins his next strike. Cy saw this and decided to take care of the situation and armed his sonic canon to fire at the stool. The blast connected with the stool and blew up into pieces. The splicer saw this and realized that this was going to be a tough fight, but he won't be giving up. He soon rushed in and went into a wrestling clothesline. Cy ducked down from the clothesline and got up behind the Executioner and delivered a suplex to him. The spider splicer was a little dazed from the impact and was steadily getting up. That's when the hybrid took that opportunity and clocked him in the head by the metal elbow, before lifting him up in the air and tossed him out of the ring. The boxer managed to recover quickly and grasp onto the wall with his hooks on his boxing gloves and boots, giving that he is a spider splicer. Seeing this, the metal Titan has to quickly take him out and armed his cannon to fire at him. The splicer could see this and immediately jumped off the wall, reaching the pillar that was in a horizontal angle and hanging on it. The blaster shot missed him and hit the wall, blowing a hole and causing two audience member and get pushed away from the hit. Cy saw this and fired at him again. The splicer quickly jumped off it and reached to the ceiling, crawling away from the attack. The energy stream hit the pillar and broke it in half, causing it to fall off and having the other splicers scatter as the debris started to fall. The splicer grasped onto the ceiling and observed the aftermath of Cyborg's attack. Looking down to the ring, he told the Titan to stop it.

Executioner: "Stop destroying my establishment!"

Cy though smirked and decided to make more fun by opening up his shoulder blades and fired his mini rockets at him. The splicer saw this with wide eyes and was shocked by it all.

Executioner: "Fuck…"

He soon jumped off the ceiling and tried to avoid all the rocket fire as he was getting on wooden pillars and walls around him. Cy maneuvered his body around to continue to fire more rockets, at him. He was trying to get away as much as he could as explosions were around him. The guests at the bar were in a panic, as they ran and duck to avoid the firepower all around them. Few of them were killed from the attack as the boxer was escaping as much as possible. He soon got on the wall and decided to stop the fight as soon as possible. With enough momentum, he lunched himself to the ring as Cy fired his sonic blasters and rockets simultaneously. The splicer twisted his body around and avoided all the projectiles as much as possible. By the time he got near him, he delivered a swift knee to the hybrid's chin and he was knocked off his feet and soared to the ropes. That led to him getting completely tangled and preventing him in escaping. Landing on the mat, the Execution looked to him with a killing intent and knew he has it in the bag.

Executioner: "Looks like I won this match."

* * *

Back in the Executioner's dressing room, LM was struggling to make an escape as the splicer was on top of him with a damaged trophy around his neck, choking on him. The other splicer that recovered from the last attack had the trophy in his hand as he told his friend to keep him steady.

"Hold him still!"

The splicer that was holding LM was trying to keep him intact.

"I'm trying! This bastard likes to squirm a lot!"

LM was trying to make an escape. Seeing the predicament he's in, he needs to find another way to get out of this mess. By the time the splicer started to keep a holding on to the parasite, he told him to begin the attack.

"Now! Strike now before he manage to escape!"

The other splicer nodded and charged in for the kill. LM saw this and decided to make a quick move. Looking up to the ceiling, he decided to take a huge enough risk.

LM: "Too late!"

Planting his feet to the ground, he focused hard and caused a ripple effect on the floor. In a matter of moments, he jumped up high with the splicer on his back while the splicer swinging missed him completely. By the time the two hit the ceiling, the impact caused the two to crash through it and up into one of the rooms from above. The other splicer ducked down as debris fell around him. The two soon hit the other ceiling in the room with an impact that caused the splicer to release himself from the Titan. The two soon landed on the ground with LM landing on his feet on the floor while the splicer landed face first. LM turned to see the down splicer that was slowly getting up. Spitting up blood, he was starting to get aggravated by it all.

"Clever… Quite clever… However, you won't be able to survive my wrath!"

He screamed and bang on the floor with his pipe, ready to beat the rebel senseless. LM quickly got to the defensive and got into a stance to fight back.

LM: "Bring it, freak!"

He quickly ran and jumped over the newly created hole to attack the Titan.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the floor below, the other splicer looked up to the hole in the ceiling and didn't see that coming at all.

"Whoa! That parasite knows how to jump."

He soon looked around to find a way in getting up there. Seeing a lone ladder left at the corner, he decided to take it and head on up.

* * *

Back up the second floor, LM was fighting the splicer that was on top of him and used all of his defending ability to avoid the swings from him. The splicer though kept on swinging but the rebel bended and twisted around with his focusing ability to avoid each attempted strike. But the more he keeps missing, the angrier he gets.

"God damn it! Hold still so I could hit you!"

The rebel could hear that and didn't listen to him.

LM: "Sorry, but I prefer to have my head intact, if that's okay."

LM stepped back more and more while the splicer charged forward with his swings. But by stepping back, he was getting closer to the wall and there was no way in getting out of it. The splicer saw this and decided to use this as an advantage. He quickly swing is pipe one last time as LM bended back to avoid it. But that gave him an opening as he gave the Titan the kick to the stomach. That caused LM to cringe and stumble away, hitting his back on a TV that was mysteriously on and had a Please Stand By screen on it. He looked back to see that he has ran out of ground completely. But looking at the screen, he found a way to stop this fight. Turning back, he saw the splicer getting in position and had his weapon as a baseball bat.

"I got you now!"

LM smirked and decided to strike back.

LM: "Think again…"

By the time the splicer swung, the rebel immediately got down and rolled to the side. The splicer completely missed him, but ultimately hit the TV screen with the metal trophy and was shattered on impact. And being that it was on, electricity surged out of the TV and through the weapon, sending him in a jolt of pain and anguish. The rebel got to his knee and saw the splicer getting electrocuted and could tell that he got him where he wants him. But the last thing he wants is to attack him while electricity surged through his body. Turning to the wall, he could see a poster promoting what looked like a showgirl by the name of _'Jasmine Jolene; Andrew Ryan's Favorite Gal. Limited Time Offer'_. Seeing this, he decided to use it and removed the framed poster from the wall. As he was ready to take one splicer out, the other one got the ladder up and climbed to the second floor. He peeked through the floor as he checked to see where they were. What he saw is the end of the first fight. Once he removed the poster, he gave it a good enough swing and smashed him in the back, leaving him in more pain as it is. The hit let the splicer to let go of the trophy and stumbled, still feeling the shock from the electrocution. But before he could even recover and strike back, LM pulled a fast one and pulled out his pistol, firing a stray bullet directly in the head, killing him instantly. The rebel looked down as the deceased body when it slide down the wall with a stream of blood following suit and gave a deep sigh.

LM: "It's true what they said… Television is bad for your health."

By the time he got that joke out of the way, he got clobbered in the back of the head and fell near the edge of the bed. He quickly shook off the affect when his own blood tickle down the side of his head. Looking up, he was immediately choked by the other splicer, who witnessed his friend getting killed in front of his eyes. With his eyes red with anger, he was incest in killing the renegade Titan.

"You no good son of a bitch! You will pay for killing my friend!"

The rebel was struggling to escape as he could feel the air getting cut off from his throat He reached his arm out, trying to get a hold of something and felt what looked like multiple little pellets. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter, he shoved his hand filled with the multiple objects into the splicer's mouth and shoved those objects down his throat. The splicer was choking from what the rebel shoved into his mouth and freed him from the choke. He coughed it up and was completely irate about it.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to choke on me? You are so-"

But before he could finish, he was starting to cough up a storm and grabbed hold of his throat. Foam was immediately coming out of his mouth and his eyes were rolling back into his head. LM was slowly getting up from the choke and saw the splicer convulsing from the choke. Knowing this is his opportunity, he delivered a swift spinning back kick to his stomach and pushed him back and letting him fall into the hole in the floor and back down to the dressing room. The rebel approached the edge of the hole and looked down to see the dead splicer laid back and has foam coming out of his mouth. Seeing this, he was glad that it was over with.

LM: "Phew… That was a really close one. Wonder what caused him to choke up in foam?"

He soon turned back and noticed where he got the little objects from. Turns out, there was a bed next to the already shattered television that had a couple laying on it. But they were completely dead as they looked almost mummified giving how long they were there. He soon saw a bottle of pills that he got and noticed the poison symbol on it and a picture of a girl next to it. Obvious it's more cyanide from before. He soon noticed what looked like an audio diary lying on the side of the bed and decided to look into to see what happened. Hitting the play button, he could hear a disgruntle voice of a Russian woman that sounded horrified.

 _'We saw our Masha today. We barely recognized her. **'That's her!'** , Sam said. **'You're crazy!'** , I told him. **'That thing? That, that is our Masha?'** But he was right. She was draining blood out of a corpse by Fontaine Fisheries, and then when she was done, she walked off hand in hand with one of those awful golems. Masha!"_

Almost immediately, the diary was cut off by static before immediately stopping. LM soon looked down to the two corpses and figured out what happened. Turned out this couple had a daughter that was missing and turned into one of those Little Sisters. When they discovered what happened, they lost their will to live and poisoned themselves to death. Knowing this, he placed the diary where it once was and decided to leave it as an unmarked grave for them.

LM: "Poor couple… Seeing their daughter turned into those things must've drove them to suicide. At least their deaths save my life, though dark as it is. I just hope they found some peace."

He soon got back to the task at hand and hurried to get to Cyborg as quick as possible. Turning the corner on the left side, he approached a door was locked completely, preferably by the couple that wanted to die alone. Undoing the lock, he opened the door and entered what looked like a hotel hallway, but could hear cheers from the other end. Curious, he cautiously walked to the end and saw a small group of splicers that are near the end of the balcony cheering for something. Knowing that they are distracted, he decided to take them out and see what they were looking at. Getting his two pistols out, he took aim at their heads and waited for the right moment to fire.

* * *

At the same time, Cyborg was tied to the ropes and was struggling to get out. At the same time, The Executioner was slowly approaching him, pounding his boxing gloves with the hooks tied to them.

Executioner: "I got to admit, parasite, you put up quite a fight. But in the end, I always win. So, any last words before I tear your metal body apart piece by piece?"

Cy just looked up to him with a sly grin and decided to threaten him, even though he is in a bit of a pickle himself.

Cyborg: "Just one… Enjoy your little victory, freak show. Cause soon it will all come tumbling down…"

The boxer looked to him with a coy grin and decided to end it there.

Executioner: "Fair enough… Let's get started."

He raised his glove hand up and was ready to tear him apart. But before he could finish him off, everyone heard gunshots coming from the second floor. Stopping what he was going to do, he looked up to see the splicers watching the show tripping on the guardrail and falling to the first floor, smashing through tables and on top of other splicers. He looked down to see that they were killed with bullet holes in the back of their heads and knew that they were attacked from behind. Looking up, he wondered what attacked them. That's when he saw someone stepping up to the edge of the second floor balcony and looking down to the first floor. Cyborg looked up too and was shocked to see who was up there.

Cyborg: "LM?"

Indeed, it was LM with his pistol out and smoking out of the nozzle as he was looking down to see the hybrid tied up in his own predicament.

LM: "Cyborg? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me outside the pub."

Cy gave a sheepish look and explained a bit of detail.

Cyborg: "Yeah… Well, things got complicated the moment you left."

The Executioner looked up to the rebel and realized who he is.

Executioner: "So, you're another one of those Parasites Ryan talked about, huh? Doesn't look like much of competition to me. But since you are eager to fight, I'll give a little runner up prize."

He then turned to his audience and gave them the orders.

Executioner: "Boys?! Kill that parasite!"

Almost immediately, every splicer got their weapons, whether they be pistols, Tommy guns, and carbines right at the rebel. LM saw this and was in a bit of shock.

LM: "Oh shit!"

They immediately fired as bullets flew towards him. Quickly, he got backed up into cover and hid there while bullets whizzed by around him. Getting his Tommy gun out, he sighed and knew that this was bad.

LM: "Well now, the shit has hit the fan. Better get Cy out of there and fast."

Loading up his drum filled with Anti Personal bullets, he got out of cover and fired away. He managed to take out a few of them, but got back to cover as there were too many to handle. As that was happening, Cyborg witnessed it and realized that it was time to get out while the boxer is distracted. Flexing his arms, he used all his strength to get out of the predicament that he was in. After pulling forward, he managed to free himself while removing the two ropes in the process. Meanwhile, the spider splicer looked on and decided to pick off where he left off.

Executioner: "That will keep him busy for a while. Now where were we?"

He turned around and was prepared to finish the fight. But not before he was punched right in the face and hit the ropes, springing back to deliver a clothes line from out of nowhere. Shaking from the after effects of that, he looked up to see Cyborg free from the ropes and was cracking his metal knuckles.

Cyborg: "You were up to the point where you are going to get beaten."

The Executioner was in a state of shock after that he had retaliated and fast. He turned to see the broken ropes Cy got out of and came up with a really good idea. Grabbing the ropes, he used it as a whip and flung the other end to Cy's side. That other end grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the mat completely. He soon shook off the last attack and this time, he was looking up at the boxer that had that sick smile of his.

Executioner: "You mean the part where I beat you…?"

Back to LM, he was trying not to get himself killed as bullets kept on flying about. Hiding behind cover, he has to find a way to clearing most of the pub if he is going to rescue his friend. Just then, the door to the right side opened up and turned to see two splicers, one male and one female, coming out of what was meant to be a one-night stand. They soon saw the renegade and immediately reacted.

"What the fuck is this?! Someone that's interrupting our night? Oh, you are going to die for that!"

The two soon took out their pipes and charged in for the kill. LM saw this and took his shotgun out to fire two solid slug kills on them. One they were all dead through the chests, the rebel sighed for a bit.

LM: "Well, that's two less splicers to worry about. Now I have to deal with a whole lot of them in the lower level. There's got to be a way to clear them out to get to Cy."

He turned back to the dead bodies and soon came up with a plan.

LM: "Actually… this gives me an idea…"

Down on the mat, The Executioner was having his way on Cyborg. Using the broken ring rope as a whip, he thrashed the hybrid around from one corner to the next without a second thought. Then, almost immediately, he pulled the hybrid back and to him and gave him an uppercut to the metal stomach. Cy was cringing in pain as he couldn't take it anymore. The boxer soon wrapped the rope around the hybrid's neck like a noose and put him in an illegal submission move, completely choking him from the tightness. Cy was gagging very violently as he was trying to get out of it.

Executioner: "No way out now, parasite! Now you have two choices. Either tap out or choke out? But if it were up to me, I prefer you choke yourself to death."

The hybrid struggled and had little way of getting out. At first, he thought that it was going to be all over for him. But as he was thinking about it, two bodies came off the balcony and the splicers reacted by shooting at them. That was until one of them told the others to stop.

"Hold your fire!"

They all stopped as the two bodies dropped in both sides of the ring and lay there. The splicer that ordered the cease-fire approached one of them and checked on the bodies.

"Shit! That parasite took both of them out so easily. Why did he tossed the bodies down here?"

As he was checking, he noticed something on the back and looked to it. That is when he discovered a can with a sparking fuse and some heavy duct tape wrapped on the back. Seeing this, he got the answer he didn't want.

"Damn…"

The grenade exploded and blew him up into pieces, the same with the other body that had the second grenade. Those two explosions rocked the entire pub and the splicers flew about from the impact, hitting on walls and over the bar counter. The Executioner saw this as well and saw fiery blasts between him with confusion while holding on to Cy.

Executioner: "The fuck?! Where did all of that came from?"

Before he could figure out what just happened, another shadow jumped off the balcony and flew down to the ring, right over the boxer. That shadow was LM as flew down a deliver a vintage RKO from out of nowhere. The spider splicer was caught by that and was knocked out completely, freeing Cyborg from the choke through the rope noose. He was free from it and was breathing completely heavily by the whole thing while LM got up and approached him.

LM: "Cy? Are you all right?"

After a bit of coughing, he turned to him with a thumbs up.

Cyborg: "I'm good… *cough…* Just need to- *cough…* clear my throat. What took you so long?"

He continued to cough a little more while LM explained what happened.

LM: "Got myself easily distracted. But managed to get through and reach you in time."

He looked back and saw the spider splicer struggling to get up. Seeing the hooks on the gloves and boots, he figured out who he was.

LM: "So… I take it he's The Executioner."

Cy recovered quickly and turned to see him as well, answering back.

Cyborg: "Yep."

LM: "And he's the spider splicer we're looking for?"

Cyborg: "Pretty much…"

LM: "Well now… I say this fight is going to get interesting."

Cy soon looked around and noticed that the surviving splicers were recovering and could tell that it was getting rough.

Cyborg: "Looks like we're in a bottleneck. Splicers around us and a spider splicer in the ring. This might get messy."

LM though looked at the boxer and thought that he could take him on on his own. He soon reached his hand out and asked for a quick favor.

LM: "Tag me…"

The metal Titan turned to him and was confused by this.

Cyborg: "Say what?"

LM turned to him and repeated himself.

LM: "I said tag me. I'll handle this bastard by myself, since you had your share."

Cy blinked and was shocked by this change of news.

Cyborg: "You're crazy! You can't fight him by yourself. I almost got killed by him. You think you can handle him on your own?"

LM gave a bit of a smirk and reminded him of what he does for a living.

LM: "Please… Have you already forgotten what I can do? I always take the challenge and I never backed down from it. Plus part of my fighting skills are my wrestling abilities, so I feel right at home."

Cyborg just starred him and didn't like this plan of his. LM though sighed and told him what he'll do.

LM: "Look, you handle the splicers, I'll handle Executioner. You got me?"

Cy groaned completely and didn't like where this was going. But he decided to listen to him and tagged him into the ring.

Cyborg: "Good luck with this guy. You're going to need it."

He soon jumped out of the ring through the ripped ropes he got out of and went to attack the remaining splicers across the pub. LM then turned to see the boxer getting up and shaking the effects of that RKO. Looking up, he could see the rebel standing there and was completely confused.

Executioner: "What is this? Where's my opponent?!"

The Renegade Titan smiled to him and told him that there has been a change of plans.

LM: "Taking an early leave. I'm his replacement for your match."

He soon removed his jacket and weapons belt, tossing them to the side for a fair fight. The Executioner looked to him and laughed it up at the sight of him.

Executioner: "You? My opponent?! Ha! That's a hoot! Listen you rascal; you are nowhere near my league. Get out of that ring right now, if you know what's good for you."

LM just cracked his knuckles and wasn't going to leave.

LM: "Sorry, but I don't run away from a fight. Because in here, this is my yard."

The spider splicer heard this and was a little angry at what he said.

Executioner: "So you still wish to fight me. Very well… But you will rule the day you faced someone like me."

He soon pounded his gloves together and decided to give him what he wants. A horrendous fight! So he charged in and begins the real fight.

Meanwhile, the remaining splicers were slowly recovering from the grenade blast were a little dazed by it all. One of them shook his head and didn't know what transpired.

"Ow… My aching head… Everyone okay…?"

Another splicer was getting up to rub the back of his head with confusion.

"Uh… I think so… Those blasted grenades really got us. At least we're still alive."

By the time he said that, a blue stream of energy came out of nowhere and pushed that splicer on impact. He was taken out completely through the wall and was killed soon after. The rest of the splicers saw this and was baffled by it. They soon turned to the direction of the shot and saw Cyborg standing there with his cannon smoking. He smirked and decided to add a quip of his own.

Cyborg: "Sorry to break it up, but the party is over."

The splicers starred him down and decided to put an end to him.

"Get him!"

They all immediately got their weapons out and fired at him. Realizing the situation, he ran to the other side and knocked a round table over, rolling it to provide cover. During that time, a bunch of splicers rushed towards him with bats and clubs in their hands. Seeing this, Cy quickly winded back and punched them all in the face, knocking them out completely. And while the melee weapons hit him, they didn't do much damage with his armor. Just then, he realized he was running out of running space and the table he was rolling was riddled with bullet holes. Fast approaching the bar area, he decided to get into cover and jumped over the counter. By the time he was over it, all the splicers surround the bar and have their weapons pointed at it.

"Keep on firing! He won't stay in cover forever!"

They all quickly fired away and made a mess on the whole bar. Cy ducked his head down as bullets whizzed over him and glass shards of bottles and cups rained down on him. He soon took a sigh and wondered what LM is doing.

Cyborg: "I just hope LM is fairing better then me."

In the ring, LM was battling the Executioner with all that he has. He was dodging the left and right jabs from the boxer and he was getting an opening. Seeing the one opening, he blocked off the last punch and delivered three discus punches to the face, knocking him down on the mat. With him down, he decided to give the spider splicer for some rapid elbow drops to weaken him. Quickly getting up to the top rope, he stood up high and was to do a Savage like elbow drop to deliver the crushing blow. However, his recent attacks wasn't enough, as the Executioner rolled out of the way, making him miss him completely. LM hit the mat hard and felt the impact very badly. Getting up and shaking the arm to get some feeling back, both he and the boxer paced around and each were waiting for an opportunity for the next attack.

Executioner: "All right… You got some moves… I'll give you that… But it takes more then a bunch of fists and elbows to take me down."

The rebel starred him down and knew he needs to do more then what he got.

LM: "Then it looks like I would have to try a little harder."

Executioner smirked at the sight of it and decided to push to the limit.

Executioner: "You can try…"

By pounding his fist together, he charged in and deliver thrusting blow with the hooks in position to slice his face off. LM saw that and telegraphs it by bending back was over the attempted punch. The boxer stopped and turned to see what happened. That was until he got caught with a pele kick to the face. He stumbled around until he leaned back to the rope and launched himself off it. That's when LM used his opportunity and pop-up power bomb, right down to the middle of the mat. Rolling back up, he backed up and bended down, gesturing him to get up. The Executioner was slowly getting up, not realizing what LM has planned for him. Seeing this, he rushed right towards him and jumped up to delivered doubled kick strike, pushing him back to one of the corner of the ropes. LM immediately backed up again and was ready to go another round. Running up to him, he was setting up for another double kick. But the spider splicer lifted one leg up and stopped him with his face hitting the boot end. The rebel Titan was dazed and was staggering back to regain some form of bearings. This gave the Executioner a chance to retaliate as he came out of the corner and gave him an uppercut to the stomach. LM cringed and gritted his teeth while the Executioner was pleased with his actions.

Executioner: "Not so tough now, are ya? And to think you wanted a challenge. Too bad that it is too much for you to handle!"

He then punched him to the side and the rebel could feel the pain completely. Now the fight is on the Executioner's side as he delivered blows to different parts of his body, weakening him bit by bit.

Back to the bar, Cyborg was keeping his head down while the bullets kept on flying. He was getting annoyed and couldn't take it anymore.

Cyborg: "God damn it! How much ammo do they have in their arsenal? There's got to be a way to getting a clearing and dispose of these freaks."

Looking around, he noticed a bunch of bottles underneath the counter that haven't been used and a stick of matches that was discarded on the floor. Picking one up, he noticed that they were full of liquor and is enough to spread around. Seeing that, he smiled and knew what needs to be done.

Cyborg: "Perfect."

Meanwhile, the splicers continued to shoot away as the entire bar was in tatters. Realizing that the parasite was still alive behind the counter, one of the splicers lifted his hand up and gestured them to stop. By the time they stopped firing, the splicer approached the counter top and gave him a fair warning.

"All right, parasite, there's no way out. We have you completely surrounded! Surrender peacefully, and I promise you that you'll live. At least until we take you to Ryan personally. What do you have to say about that?"

There was some silence as the group waited for a response. But they only got it by use of bottles getting tossed out and over the counter, liquor bottles by the looks of it. Some of the bottles crashed to the floor and spilled out the contents. The rest of it hit the splicers, some of it hitting their faces and having glass piercing their skin. When all the throwing has stopped, the group stood there in disbelief as one the splicer's picked up one of the broken bottles and groaned at the sight of it.

"Damn… What a waste of liquor… That parasite doesn't have any respect at all."

The one leading them glared to him and turned back with a mock.

"Seriously? Is that all you got? Throwing bottles at our faces? You got to do more then that you metal freak!"

Just as he said that, something else was thrown over the counter and it was on fire. That was of course a stack of matches that Cyborg lit up as it flew to them. The splicer leading them blinked as he soon realized what they are.

"Oh my…"

The burning matches hit the liquor on the floor and spread really quickly. That soon caught the splicers drenched in the stuff on fire as they were screaming in agony. By the time they were burning, Cyborg emerged from the countertop and had a delightful smirk on his face.

Cyborg: "What's the matter? Too hot for you?!"

He then proceeds in arming his cannon and firing shot at those that were burning, killing them in the state that they're in. With that area cleared, he thought that he had everything under control. But that was until there were more shots dinging his armor at a distance. Looking ahead, he could see the remaining splicers that were safe from the fire and were using their Tommy guns and carbines to chip the hybrid down. He knew that they were there and was planning on firing. But that was until he looked up at the variety of sea supplies and barrels hanging by the nets with the rope. Seeing this, he decided to take an alternate course of action and aimed at the ropes to the ceiling. Firing one shot after another, the ropes snapped and fall to the floor. The splicers didn't know what was going to happen until one of them saw the shadows over their heads growing. Looking up, he saw the stuff falling towards them and gave everyone a warning.

"Hit the deck!"

Course, it was too late for them as they were crushed by the multiple objects falling and had little time in avoiding them. Once the area is clear, Cy took a breather and was glad that it was over.

Cyborg: "That's the last of them… Got to admit, this was far easier then expected."

Of course that was all short lived as he missed two more that were in hiding. When the battle was over, the two came up from behind and pointed their pistols to the back of his metal head. The hybrid could hear the cocking from behind followed by the voice of the ring announcer.

"Nice fight… But I'm afraid your victory is short lived…"

Cyborg peeked to the side and saw the ring announcer and the time keeper that had their pistols aimed to his dome. Gulping, he realized that he's in serious trouble.

Cyborg: "Scrap…"

Returning to the ring, the Executioner was having a field day with the rebel as he delivered jabs and punches to him. The rebel managed to block some of them, but the attacks were too quick for him to manage. The boxer was getting cocky and decided to mock around.

Executioner: "What's the matter? Not fighting back? And I thought you want a challenge. Now you're just all talk, no action!"

He continued to beat him while the rebel blocked off the punches, backing up bit by bit. Course, what he was doing was getting into position near one of the ring ropes to pull his next move. By the time he was close enough, he was ready to strike while the Executioner was ready to knock him out.

Executioner: "Now it's time to finish this…"

Winding back, he was going to deliver a crushing blow. By the time he delivered a punch to his face, LM lifted his arms up to block the hit, causing him to get pushed off. Stumbling, he tripped and falls to the ropes. But as he was falling, he got the chance to fight back. When he got to the middle ropes, he grabbed the top and middle and quickly performs a rebound to bounce back. He soon rushed to the spider splicer and delivered a clothesline, knocking him off his feet. The Executioner was caught by surprise as he was getting up to strike back. But LM rushed to the other end of the ropes and launched himself, to deliver a shoulder bump to knock him down again. Then by the time he got back up again, the rebel grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the other ropes to launch him back to him. By the time the splicer reached him, he did a sitout hip toss to plant him on the mat. When he got him on the mat, he stood over him and decided to make a quick remark.

LM: "You think you got me? Sorry bud, but…"

That's when he did the mother of insults alla John Cena and waved his hand in front of the splicer's face and said…

LM: "You can't see me!"

He soon rushed to the rope to jump off it and preformed a Five Knuckle Shuffle to the boxer's face, getting him in a daze. He struggled to get up and tried to strike back. But LM was quick and lifted him up by the shoulders and gave him an Attitude Adjustment to the boxer. Once he was on the mat, LM paced around him and had it all in the bag.

LM: "Face the music, Executioner, you are nothing compared to me. You are just the flash in the pan."

The spider splicer struggled and looked to him with a mad look on his face. But then, he noticed something out of the ring and gave a sinister smirk. Looking to him, he decided to tell something else.

Executioner: "I'm the flash in the pan, huh? I'm afraid you have it wrong. Cause I got the numbers on my side."

He soon gestured to him to look out of the ring. The renegade was curious and turned to see what he wants him to see. That's when he saw something that shocked him. He could see Cyborg with is hands up and the time keeper and ring announcer had their pistols pointed to the back of his head.

LM: "Cyborg!"

He quickly hurried to save his friend. But the Executioner came up and tackled him down, putting him in hold impossible to escape. As he was keeping him down, Cy looked to LM a little sheepishly and apologized.

Cyborg: "Sorry LM… Guess I was a little overzealous and missed a few."

The rebel sighed and was struggling to get out.

LM: "Guess there was no avoiding this, huh…"

The Executioner had it and tightens his grip on him and decided to end this new feud immediately.

Executioner: "Enough of this! I'm getting tired of the both of you ruining my match. Once I'm through with you, I will be finish with your friend. Then I will take your lifeless bodies to Ryan himself to get my reward. I promise you, you have already lost the match the moment you interfered."

LM was getting chocked out and needs to end this fight, and fast. He looked to one side and saw his weapons belt filled with pistols and grenades that he discarded to fight fair. But giving the situation he and Cyborg were in, he decided to fight dirty. Getting his free hand out, he started to focus on the last flash bang that he had and let it float up to him. Course, none of them didn't see it as the Executioner was going to end it.

Executioner: "Now it's time for you to go to Hell!"

LM got the bang close to him mentally and flipped the trigger.

LM: "You first…"

By then, he closed his eyes tight to prevent himself from going blind and Cyborg noticed what he's planning and did the same. By the time they closed their eyes, the flash bang exploded and covered the room in a bright white light. The three splicers were caught by it and were completely blinded, causing them to let go of the Titans and rubbing their eyes from the pain.

Executioner: "AH! My eyes! I can't fucking see!"

This gave both the rebel and metal hybrid time in taking them out before they could recover. LM head butted the Executioner in the back and freed himself from the hold. Cyborg then turned to the other two splicers and punched them both in the face before they could see things clearly. The two staggered as they got their pistols out and were shooting blindly. Cy could see them missing a lot and decided to have his fun with them. He soon approached the ring announcer and punched him in the gut with a forceful blow. This caused him to fly to the end of the hall and hit a neon sign that said, _'The Seahorse: XXX'_ and was violently electrocuted. With him burnt to a crisp, he turned to the timekeeper as he was slowly starting to see. Rubbing the spots from his eyes, he looked on and saw a blurry image of Cyborg with a tightened fist.

Cyborg: "Looks like your time is up."

He soon thrust his punch forward to knock his light out. At the ring though, Executioner was in a blind panic as he was trying to rub his eyes while trying to find the rebel.

Executioner: "Where are you? I know you're there. Come close so I could punch you!"

He soon used his other hand to punch the air, but not finding the renegade any time soon. LM just watched him flailing his boxing glove and found it to be a bit hilarious. But joking aside, he still needs to finish him off pretty soon. Looking on, he tripped and fell to the middle ropes in a hanging position. Seeing this, he knew he got an opening and backed up to the ropes opposite of the splicer and launched himself from it. When he ran up to him, he reached the other end and jumped in the middle, grabbing the two ropes and did a quick spin to perform a 619. The boxer was pushed off the ropes and in the middle of the ring, struggling to get up. The rebel was at the edge of the ropes and waited from the right moment to perform his next move. Seeing him fully getting up, he jumped up to the top rope and jumped off it, twisting his body to deliver a vicious Phenomenal Forearm to his opponent. That nearly knocked his lights out, but the rebel needed to do more. Doing a quick roll, he got up and turned to see what he must do next. Soon enough, he saw the Executioner looking to him with spots still in his eyes and a nasty look on his face.

Executioner: "You… You have made a complete fool out of me… Now you are going to pay with your own blood!"

Tightening his gloves, he charged on in, ready to deliver some serious slices with his hooks attached to the gloves. LM could see that and head on back to the defensive as he stepped back and did some serious bends to avoid getting hit. The splicer just wouldn't give up as he continued to attack with whatever he has in his arsenal. But after one quick slash to the side, LM ducked down and rolled under the strike. This led him to perform a fast Sweet Chin Music on his chin to daze him, followed by a Stone Cold Stunner to get him off his feet. The spider splicer staggered a bit before regaining his footing and was getting more and more upset as time went on. He soon grabbed him by the collar after recovering from that last attack and shoved him to the ropes. Getting himself launched back up, the splicer tightened his fist and was going to stretch his arm to the side to deliver a dangerous clothesline to him. The renegade saw it coming and ducked down the clothesline, only to be hitting the ropes from the other side. Launching himself back to him, the Executioner tried another clothesline, only for LM to be ducking that one as well. The process repeated again and again, only to have the boxer getting angry over it.

Executioner: "Quit ducking and let me hit you! I have had it up to here with your shenanigans!"

What he didn't know is that LM was gaining momentum every time he ducks the clothesline and launching back to the ropes. The more momentum he has, the greater the finish it was going to be. After avoiding one more clothesline, he got the momentum he needed and bounced off the rope getting ready to end this fight. Getting close to the Executioner, he jumped up high in the air and delivered a heavy Superman Punch. That caused the boxer to stagger and didn't know what hit him. He made a stop and turned to see him staggering, launching for the next move. With a quick charge, he delivered a vicious spear and planted him on the mat. With a quick roll, he got to the corner to see the Spider Splicer on one knee, having his head in perfect position. Timing it just right, he ran to him and pulled a Kinshasa to the dome. Getting to the other corner, he saw the boxer down but not out. So he charged in again and did a punt to the head. Reaching the other corner, he saw the splicer in a daze and was lying on the mat. This gave him the chance to put an exclamation point on his opponent. Stamping his feet for a little bit, he ran up to him and jumped over his head, giving him a vicious and deadly Curb Stomp to finish the job. That said stomp crushed him completely and blood spilled out of his head, killing him in an instant. LM looked down at the dead boxer and smirked at his accomplishment.

LM: "My friend, you already lost the moment you start the fight. You just didn't know it until it was too late."

At the same time, Cyborg just punched the bell keeper in the face and was in more of a daze. Then he went on with a jab to the side of his face to make him feel all wobbly. That was until he finished it with an uppercut to send him flying towards the ring bell. By the time he landed on the bell, his back cracked and the ring was heard throughout the entire pub. He soon slumped on to the floor and was officially dead in the process. Cy looked down at the freshly made corpse and was glad that it was finally over.

Cyborg: "Well now, that was easy. I can't believe that I had to go through all that just to get a spider splicer's heart. Hope it better is worth it."

By the time he said that, he could hear the voice of LM in the ring.

LM: "Perfect timing, Cy. I never thought this match would ever end. Speaking of which…"

The hybrid turned to the LM as he raised his arms while doing a Captain Morgan pose on top of the already deceased boxer. He soon boomed his voice out loud, declaring himself as the winner.

LM: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your winner and new champion of Rapture! He is the black sheep of the Titan family and all out bad ass that likes to take challenges… LM! And the crowd goes wild!"

He soon pretended that the crowd was cheering for him and made crowd noises to do so. The hybrid sighed as he decided to break it off.

Cyborg: "All right, champ. That's enough. We still need to get the heart out of him if we are to get clear access to the Fisheries. Step aside…"

LM turned to him and nodded, heading back to his jacket and weapons to put everything back on. Cy approached the Executioners body and was quite disgusted by the end result.

Cyborg: "Jesus Christ… Did you really have to go that far with him? He looks like a mess."

LM groaned as he put his weapons and ammo belt on to explain himself.

LM: "It was a life and death situation. There was no avoiding it. Besides, I did beat him at his own environment in glorious fashion. Certainly no Butterbean or Tyson, that's for sure."

Cy rolled his eyes around and retorted back.

Cyborg: "Yeah, well you're no Bobby Roode either, or John Cena, or Roman Reigns, or AJ Styles, or-"

LM heard enough and got his jacket on and turned to the ring to stop him there.

LM: "All right! That's enough! I get the message. But I was victorious, right? So step aside. It is my win, and I'll be taking the title from him."

He soon grabbed a butcher's knife that was left discarded and proceeded to get to the ring. Cy though decided to let him have it and backed away.

Cyborg: "Be my guest. I do not like to get all messy."

LM smirked and knew he's not into dissection. So getting into the ring he got down next to the dead boxer in the ring and rolled him over on his back. He soon said to the dead Boxer what he's going to do.

LM: "Well, Executioner, looks like you lost. So much for your undefeated streak. I mean, you got quite a run, but you are nothing like Undertaker. Speaking of which, I'm going to take your title from inside your body. Hope you don't mind."

There was a brief silence as LM thought he answered in his head.

LM: "Though so…"

He soon proceeded in opening the Boxer up and to take his heart. Cy only looked away and didn't want to see it.

Cyborg: "LM feels like he's at home, that's for sure."

* * *

 **That ends chapter twelve of BioTitans. Now before you say it, no, I will not to the dissection part of the story. That is disturbing and I do not like to do something too gory for my taste. But you'll know that the team now has two hearts. Now they need one more get into the Fisheries. That last heart will be on the next chapter, where Robin and Starfire reach Sinclair Scrap to get the last spider splicer. Will they be able to succeed and collect the final heart? You just need to read and find out yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	13. Scrap…

**Okay… One thing I need to get off my chest before starting. You know I have a small Youtube channel under the name, luisanitrans, where I post whatever videos I can put together, whether it be arcades, amusement park walkthrough's and a variety of things I have. Well a few weeks ago, which is at the time I wrote this, I posted a video that is focused on a transformation music video. This is where I posted a couple of sequences and added a music background that's associated with the theme of the transformation. Some of you who look at my channel may notice that the transformation music video was mysteriously removed. The reason why is that one of the artists, who goes by the name of Arania, sent a Youtube complaint that led to not only for my video to be removed, but I got my first strike on my channel.**

 **Now I don't blame him for removing my video. One of the sequences was his and he had the right to take it down, since Youtube give the users the tools needed to control the use of their content. Though I never thought my recent transformation video would be removed as I've been making transformation videos and posting them rarely on my channel for years. Yet I never had a complaint of an artist and I was able to keep showing these videos without incident. But now the recent video was removed and I wasn't prepared for it. The worse of all is that it was starting to get popular with over 3,000 views and a couple of likes and comments, though the one dislike I had been from Arania himself.**

 **Course to be fair; most of the fault is with me. See of all the years of making and posting these videos, I never ask for permission. Guess artists shrugged it off and thought of nothing else. This though, was different, as Arania didn't like to see his sequence getting posted on the video. Has something to do with how weird it is, even though the sequence I used was all cleaned, which I tend to make sure that these videos aren't too vulgar. I never thought he could do something like that as I believed that it would've been all right. Guess I was wrong on that part.**

 **When the video was removed and I got confused, I sent Arania an email explaining why I posted his work and apologized for not posting without his permission. We had a talk and he explain to me that it would've been better if I asked permission and posted up links to artists where their artwork is located. So here's what I'm going to do, I will be reposting that video again, but ask permission first before posting any of it and post links of the artists where the viewers should take a look at their work. And of course I need to remove Arania's sequence since he doesn't like to see his work on that video. I got plenty of work that is familiar with the theme I have and I hope this new approach won't cause more strikes and an immediate ban of the site itself. I just hope for the best.**

 **On the last chapter, it seems a little less, just one review and around ninety hits. Pretty slow going and not much to work with, but at least there are people still reading it. Though I suppose that it is a crossover, I don't think anyone would get into the story if they don't know where it is. Maybe I should let the readers of Transformers Infinite read BioTitans on the next chapter, giving that both stories will crossover. Also, MRAY 4TW has given me a few things about the chapter and a few nit picks. Since he's the only one that reviewed, I do want to tell him things on this story.**

 **Firstly; yes you are right, Cyborg and LM way of getting to the main objectives is to go through with smaller objectives. I really wanted to make this story Bioshock like and not have the team use their powers, mostly, to get through with the objectives.**

 **Secondly; while no one knows if Bioshock is taken place in the DC universe, I really wanted to make it look like the 'Geezer Flash', as you call him, is involved. Just stay tune for more references of other games and media in the future. You'll be in for a real treat.**

 **Thirdly; there will be more of Bioshock 2 weapons in this story as well, along with the other weapons from the Bioshock series. Though don't expect LM carrying the Rivet Gun. That thing is too heavy for him to handle, not to mention that's what Rosie Big Daddies carry.**

 **Forth; Even if I want Cyborg to beat Executioner, giving his superior strength, I want LM to have his share of fighting as well. Besides, part of his fighting abilities is wrestling and had to give off a few nods to some signature and finishing moves of top wrestlers as well. Will be saving more when LM's fighting on some solo chapters in this story. Stay tune for more.**

 **Fifth; Yes… Maybe the curb stomp to death was a bit too gory, but it was the best thing he could do, considering getting the heart, he needs to kill Executioner to get it. In fact, the Titans had their share of killing, but not in the human variety. If you read Doomed Titans, the team had to kill demons in order to survive and return home. Recommend you reading it cause it would explain how the team got a violent streak in this story.**

 **Finally; I'll think about using Grammarly in the near future, though it would be impossible for me as I use a Word Document of the 2000s variety with a Windows XP desktop. So putting something like that on an old system would complicate things. Still, I'll consider it in the future.**

 **Hope that MRAY 4TW doesn't nit pick me more on this chapter, as there are some questionable stuff on this chapter that would raise some questions. Finger cross…**

 **On chapter thirteen of BioTitans, it's Robin's and Starfire's turn in getting the last of the Spider Splicer's heart. How are they going to get it? Let's take a good read to see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will take place in Sinclair's Scrap, the one small part of the multiplayer map of Neptune's Bounty. But giving that it was too small; I wanted to expand it to what would be a good enough action pack chapter. Plus this would give Robin a chance with his Air Grabber/Skyhook in this chapter. Trust me, you would see it when you read this chapter. Also on this chapter, I will be adding the next class of splicers into the story, the Houdini Splicers. Now I was going to originally place them in the Arcadia chapter, like in the game, but I feel like they should be placed here because of the way they can snake around and attack Robin and Starfire at anywhere they want. And giving that this is in an open environment, it would make quite a challenge for the two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bioshock**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Scrap…

 _'One man's trash as another man's treasure.'_  
Yotam Ottoienghi

Earlier when the team split up to find the hearts of the spider splicers, both Robin and Starfire were heading down to the third spot, which was called Sinclair's Scrap. As they were walking through, Star was getting nervous about it.

Starfire: "Robin, it is wise to split up again after our previous ventures? Perhaps we should stick together if we are to survive."

Robin heard this and turned to the Tamaranean to explain his reasons.

Robin: "As much as I would agree with that, we are completely running out of time. We need to get to the hideout under Fontaine Fisheries to secure that sub before Atlas and his men arrive. And while getting all the hearts of the Spider Slicers together is the best way, it will take too long. So I believe it was best we split up and get the hearts quicker."

Starfire: "Yet still, this is a new enemy that we only faced once. Now we must be separated to face them. That is a risk that we cannot succeed."

Robin: "Perhaps you're right. But we need to get to that sub soon before Atlas arrives. This is far quicker then what was originally planned. After all, we all had to face opponents individually before. I'm certain they can handle it themselves."

Star sighed as she decided to trust him on that.

Starfire: "I hope you are right, friend Robin…"

The two continued to walk down to the last Spider Splicer as they approached a huge entrance way with a neon sign that says, _'Sinclair's Scrap'_. When they reached the door, they noticed that it was locked and notice that there's no other way in.

Robin: "This looks like the place we have to find the spider splicer, but it looks like we're blocked off."

Star flew up to the sign and didn't see any other way in.

Starfire: "And there is no other way into this establishment. How are we going to proceed?"

Robin scratched his chin and thought of how to get into the scrap yard. Checking around the door, he noticed a panel next to it that was exposed and was showing the gears to operate the door. Getting a closer look, he could tell that it was damaged and one of the gears was missing.

Robin: "Looks like someone was here and disabled the door, scared of what's in there. No doubt this must be where the spider splicer is hiding. But I think I know how to get us in there. Just give me a moment."

He got into his belt and he took out the Air Grabber that he obtained back at Medical Pavilion. Pushing the lever down, the hook spins around and resembles that of gears in some way. Looking back to the exposed panel, he decided to use this to his advantage. Placing the gear side into the panel, he pushed the trigger and it started to turn, trying to connect with the gears. After a couple of attempts, he was able to connect with them and they started to turn. Starfire flew down and witnesses it and saw the security door slowly opening bit by bit.

Starfire: "It is working, Robin! The door is opening!"

The door only opens partway until it stopped completely. Robin soon let go of the panel and looked to the air grabber to see a bit of strain.

Robin: "That's as far as I can go. Can't go any further otherwise I would break this thing and I don't know if there are more of them around here. Starfire…"

The Tamaranean looked to the door opened halfway and decided to open the rest of the way.

Starfire: "Understood…"

She soon approaches the door and started to lift the door up with her unimaginable strength. With one heavy press, she managed to life the door the rest of the way up and they now have their clearing. She soon took a breather after the lift as Rob approached her with a pat on the back.

Robin: "Way to go, Star. Now, let's get going."

She took a deep breath and felt successful with what she did.

Starfire: "Right… Of course."

The two quickly walked through the entrance and walked down the glass tube like hallway while oceanic life swam around them approaching a huge structure that has the word, _'Scrap'_ in huge letters and was sparking on and off. By the time they reached the end, the door slowly opened up as the light nearly blind their faces. By the time they were able to see, they were in awe struck at the sight. All around them were mountains of twisted metal and discarded trinkets, with magnets and cranes scattered in a few sections for moving around. Above them were railway tracks to deliver buckets of scrap that was still dangling. They could even see certain parts of vessels and planes that must've come from the graveyard when they were heading to Rapture. Starfire looked to all of this and was in awe at the sight of it.

Starfire: "Amazing! It looks just like the planet Turien where you see nothing but mountains of metal, but this is on a smaller scale and more disorganized. Just look at those ships and planes! Were they from that ship graveyard we've encountered?"

Robin looked to this and could tell that it was true.

Robin: "It does seem that way. When any ship or plane gets hit and sunk, those Big Daddies must've transport them here where they can be crushed and molted down to useful materials. Surprising that the place is this huge to fit all this in."

He soon looked down and saw one of the audio logs that were left at the edge. Approaching it, he picked it up and meshed play, hearing the voice of a southern man explaining about his rise of the business ladder.

 _"As a successful business man, like myself, you need to jumping off point to start your legacy. When I came to Ratpure after all those controversial money frauds with my business, I need to start somewhere. And what better way to start then here in Neptune's Bounty. Began the scrap yard business cause Ryan is in need of supplies to expand his underwater empire. I was so successful in that venture that I expanded with a variety of ventures, such as my toy line, my own bar down at Fort Frolic, and my latest achievement, Sinclair Solutions, with the top of the line home security for the common folk. On a side note, I wasn't the only one that started in Neptune. This one lad, Frank Fontaine, left the surface due to his somewhat war crimes in his business and wanted to start fresh again. What started as gutting up fish turned him into an entrepreneur in this Plasmid business. It seems like we shared a common bond, but took different paths. He has his fisheries and Plasmids, I have my scrap and security systems. However, he's been telling me that he wanted more then just taking over a small part of an industry. He wishes to be in control of all of Rapture. I told him that it was impossible to accomplish as Ryan doesn't want to relinquish his own thrown over someone with a sketchy past as his. Though I have been hearing rumors that Fontaine was silently setting up a revolt against Ryan, recruiting an army in his poor houses and the like. I hope that just rumors and nothing more, cause let's face it… If Ryan finds out, well, there are worse things then death… I assure of you that."_

The audio log stopped and Robin pondered on what the person on the log said. Apparently, this Fontaine person wanted to have all of Rapture and would overthrow Ryan to do so. Judging by what transpired, he didn't get his way and got killed in the process. Seems strange that Fontaine was crazy enough to take over this city. But something wasn't right about it, as Fontaine wouldn't fight Ryan blindly without a plan. What that plan was, he doesn't know. But there was something that he was missing. Starfire looked to him and wondered what he's thinking about.

Starfire: "Robin…? Is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet."

Robin heard that and decided to move on with the plan.

Robin: "I'm fine… Just a little curious about something, is all. Let's just find this spider splicer and then get out of here."

Looking around, he took out his grappling hook and points it to the nearest crane. Firing at it, the hook attached to the crane and he retracted it to get a better view of the place while Starfire followed him. Once they got to the highest point, they got a better view and could tell that this was going to take longer then they thought.

Starfire: "This place is vast! How are we ever going to find this spider splicer?"

Robin looked around and wondered the same thing too. That was when he started to hear voices from below them.

"You found anything?"

"No, nothing! There's not a single thing worth salvaging! I thought you said that there would be weapons in this damn place!"

Robin soon looked down and noticed two splicers, a male and female, searching through the metal debris looking for something. The male splicer heard the female's complaints and repeated what she said to her before.

"I didn't say that there are weapons in the scrap yard. I meant find something that can help us make weapons. I see splicers carrying weapons and ammo that they made through out the city. If we are to survive, we better find what is necessary to make a weapon for us."

The female splicer groaned and rolled her tired eyes around.

"Shouldn't it be better if we get more Adam? I could really use my fix about now."

The male splicer glared at her and with his disfigured face, told her to lay off.

"I think you have enough Adam for one day. Besides, an Incinerate or an Electro Bolt won't hold off multiple bullets penetrating our skin. Now hurry up and start searching! I want to get out of this place before he shows up. He never takes too kindly to thieves."

The two Titans heard that from above as Starfire turned to ask the leader.

Starfire: "Robin, are they…?"

Robin lowered his lids beneath his mask and knew what she was going to ask.

Robin: "Yes, looks like your normal splicers that don't pose a threat. But they seem to be mentioning someone. No doubt they might be talking about the Spider Splicer we're looking for. We better catch them before they could leave. Starfire, see if you can get their attention. I'll apprehend them. Try not to hit them, though. I need them to be alive for talking."

Star turned to Rob and nodded in understanding.

Starfire: "Very well…"

To that end, her eyes glowed as she swooped down to the splicers, lobbing star bolt energy right at them. The two were immediately bombarded with the projectiles and covered their heads completely.

"What the-! What was that?!"

They soon looked up and saw the Tamaranean diving down towards them. Seeing this, they immediately jumped out of the way by splitting up and having her miss them. The female splicer saw this and decided to strike.

"It's one of those parasites that Ryan warned about! I got this broad!"

Lifting her arm up and tightened her fist, letting a surge of electricity danced around her arm. With a quick wave, a lightning bolt came out of the hand and soared to the Titan. Star could see this and flew out of the way of the lightning strike. Once she avoided the strike, she fired more star bolts at her. She quickly avoided those shots and fired more lightning strikes at the Tamaranean. The splicer kept on shooting at her with lightning blasts. The male splicer turned to his female counterpart and told her to stop.

"What are you doing?! Stop using your Plasmid otherwise you will run out of Eve pretty fast! She's not worth it!"

As they were preoccupied, a disk came out of the blue and landed around the two. The male splicer looked down to it and wondered what it was.

"What the…"

Before he could even got a clue on it, the disk ignited and send a plum of ice that engulfed the two. By the time they were completely covered in ice, Robin came down on the scrap pile and looked to his work. He soon looked up to Starfire and thanked her for the help.

Robin: "Thanks for the distraction Star. Those two didn't see what was coming.

Starfire flew up to him and was pleased with what she did.

Starfire: "Many welcomes, Robin. Though I do not know why we need to freeze these two in the first place?"

Robin looked down to the two ice prisoners and explained about it as he looked back.

Robin: "We need to find the Spider Splicer, yet we don't know where we could find him. If we question these two, we might get some answers. It is our only chance in finding our target."

Star heard this and nodded, understanding that in order to find the splicer, they need others to help them out, even if they pose a serious threat. Speaking of threats, she looked down to the two trapped in the ice, and noticed that one of the ice pillars was starting to melt. She soon looked back to Robin and warned him of it.

Starfire: "Um… Robin…? I think we have a situation."

The Titan leader was a little confused and wondered what she was going to say. Looking back down, he soon discovered that the ice covering the male splicer was melting and realized what she was referring to.

Robin: "Oh boy…"

Almost immediately, the ice exploded as the male splicer was engulfed in flames. But he wasn't on fire, but had his Incinerate plasmid he had on him. He looked towards the two and was irate.

"You two are going to burn!"

Getting his hands out, he fired a stream of flames right at them. The two immediately split up as the flames missed them completely. Robin took the grappling hook out and fired it right at one of the crane stations and retracted upwards. Starfire quickly flew high in the air and started to fire her green projectiles right at him. The splicer quickly avoided each strike and tossed lobs of flaming projectiles to the Tamaranean. She quickly avoided them and the two went at it at a throwing contest to see who to hit the other first. Back up on one of the crane platforms, Robin looked down at the battle and knew that she needed some help. But looking how far away each crane is from each other; it would be a very difficult getting close to the battle. He needs to figure out some way in getting to her for an assist. Looking around, he spotted one of those audio diaries left on the side of the doorway to operate the crane. Looking into it, he picked it up and hit the play button to see what it says.

 _'Caught those damn kids again… Third time this week. We're trying to get all this scrap metal moved around and those brats keep riding around the Pneumo lines all across the yard. That's what you get when they keep stealing all those Air Grabbers to have their own amusement. Combine that with the fact that they came from both Apollo Square and Pauper's Drop. They're so broke that they can't even afford tickets to ride on that Sea Serpent coaster down as Ryan Amusement. Now I spoke with Carlos about the situation and told me to let them be, saying that they're kids and they have nothing better to do in their free time. But this is a safety hazard to not only the employees, but also those brats and as a father myself; we need to have safety ahead with family. I swear, if one of those lines breaks or those air grabbers snap and the body of one of those snot nose juveniles gets on the obituaries, someone will be sued for this. And it sure as Hell ain't going to be me.'_

Robin listened to that and remembered a few pointers. This disgruntled worker, whoever he is, was upset that children were using a bunch of stolen Air Grabbers to ride the Pneumo Lines just to have fun. Looking up, he could see dozens of Pneumo Lines gong into different directions with trolley carts stuffed with scrap hanging there. Taking out his Air Grabber, he looked up to it and came up with a really good idea.

Meanwhile, Starfire was trying to take this hotheaded splicer out, but it was to no avail. He continued to avoid her green energy projectiles while lobbing fiery grenades at her. She flew far just so she won't get hit by one of those grenades, but that doesn't mean that she's in the clear. He looked up to the Tamaranean and had it with her shenanigans.

"That's it! I had it with you! Burn in Hell!"

Charging up his hands, he pushed his hands towards her, his hands acted as double flamethrowers right at her. Star panicked and flew away as the stream of flames missed her. But that doesn't mean that she was safe as the fire spread after her. She kept on flying around, as the flames are following her. The splicer laughed maniacally as he was thrilled to the whole flame wars.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Burn bitch! Taste my fire! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Of course, as he was busy, he didn't notice someone coming from behind and heading to him. The splicer was enjoying himself, not aware what was going to happen. That was when a bunch of exploding disks heading behind him. They soon explode around him and nearly got him in a daze. Turning around, he saw Robin in the air, hanging on the tracks with the Air Grabber. He looked to him and was really getting irate.

"Oh Hell no! You're not allowed to ride those lines! Get off of them!"

Charging up his hands, he threw fiery flames right at him, hoping that he should get off. Robin saw this and looked for the nearest track to make an escape. Finding one, he swung his legs and let the hook go of the track he was currently on. Latching onto this track, he continued to journey towards the splicer while the flames barely missed him. The splicer saw this and was fuming, firing more flames to him. Robin immediately jumped off one rail and latched onto next one in the process. Already, it was a switch track thing as Robin kept on going from one line to the next while the splicer's fire missed him. Getting onto the next track, he knew that he was close enough and decided to put him out. Getting his small balls out of his utility belt, he threw them at the splicer and they all exploded around him, creating a vapor of white smoke. The splicer coughed up a couple of times and had trouble seeing. Once he got his sights back, he had with him and tried to fire more flamethrower streams at his hands. But strangely, he didn't see flames coming out at all. Apparently, those balls ignite an extinguisher like substance that can disperse fire, including splicers that have Incinerate in their system. When he was extinguished, Starfire got her opening and rocketed down towards him. That is when he turned around and was immediately got punched right in the face, knocking him down for a moment. Still dazed, he tried to get up, but Robin was close enough in the air and latched off the line closest to his target, coming down on him and pinning him with his feet. Quickly, he got the hook end of the Air Grabber to his throat and started to interrogate him on who they are looking for.

Robin: "Start talking! And don't even think about escaping. The struggle will only make it tighter."

The splicer tried to get out of it, only for the spinning hook ends to prevent him from breathing and he could feel the sharp edges slowly piercing the skin. The Titan Leader soon asked him of whom they are looking for.

Robin: "We're looking for someone. A spider splicer. You know, one of those uglies with hooks on the hands. You know of anyone around here."

The splicer looked right at him with eyes a glaring and didn't feel like talking.

"And what makes you think I want to speak to you? You and your friend here are Parasites! And giving that Ryan wants you dead, I would abide by it and sent your corpses to him directly rather then talking!"

Robin heard this and decided to make his situation worse.

Robin: "Suit yourself…"

He soon pulled the trigger and the blades started to slowly turn. This in turn led to the splicer choking to death and couldn't breath while the pointy edges pierced his skin. Feeling all that pain in his neck, he decided to come clean.

"All right! All right! I'll talk! Just let me go!"

Robin heard that and knew that he got him where he wants him. Lessening the grip, the splicer took a breather and was glad he really didn't get killed. But that doesn't mean he is to get out scoot free, as he was still trapped in the hooks of the Air Grabber. Robin then starred him down and demanded answers.

Robin: "Now tell us where the spider splicer is located, now!"

Knowing that he's still in trouble, he confessed his heart out to him.

"It's Carlos! He's who you are looking for! He runs this damn place after Sinclair left to continue with his enterprise! The bastard got completely addicted after the war and drank away too much Adam. Now he's gone completely crazy and would kill anyone he sees fit."

Both Robin and Star looked to each other and knew that they found their guy. Rob soon turns back to the splicer he got a hold of and asked of his location.

Robin: "Where is he?"

Giving that he wasn't let go yet, he told him where and the situation.

"He's in his office in the middle of the scrap yard, not far from here. But he has an internal lock in his office, preventing anyone from getting in. You need to find a way in getting through the door if you are going to get to him. That's all I know! Please let me go! I had given you everything!"

Robin heard this and kept his promise.

Robin: "Fine…"

He removed the spinning hooks off his neck and let him go. But not before he punched him right in the face and knocked him out. Getting up to leave the unconscious guard, he went on ahead while Starfire asked about where they're going.

Starfire: "So, we are heading to the office of scrap to find this Carlos, correct?"

Rob looked back to the Tamerenean and responded.

Robin: "Yes, we are. We now know who we're looking for and where we need to go. We have to hurry if we are to gain access to the Fisheries."

He soon took his grabbling hook with one hand and fired it up to one of the tracks in the ceiling. With the Air Grabber in the other hand, he reached up and the spinning end magnetized to the track he wants. As he was riding on it, Starfire flew up and followed the Titan leader, wondering if they can finish with this soon. They soon flew through the scrap yard to find their target. During the ride, Starfire looked down and noticed a platform with a facility-like structure made of multiple pieces of metal. Looking down, she pointed to it and told Robin that she might have found it.

Starfire: "Down there! That might be it."

Robin heard her and looked down to see the same structure close by, knowing to investigate. Switching tracks to the one closest to the facility, he rode on it for a few seconds before disembarking. He flew down to the pier like area and landed firmly on his feet. Starfire landed next to him and looked up at the structure. The place was made out of scrap as pieces of metal were acting as walls and the variety of windows that are completely misplaced. Scratching the back of her head, she believed that it must be the place.

Starfire: "I believe that this must be the place. Though it does look like a really strange building, considering the variety of things that is on it."

Robin looked to this too and knew that she was right.

Robin: "It does seem that way. Giving that this is a scrap yard, it's obvious that they need some scrap to build an office area in the middle of the place. Can also act as a sanctuary for that spider splicer, making sure that no one goes in it."

He soon looked at the entrance door and decided to check if what the splicer said is true. Approaching the door, he noticed that it didn't open in front of him. He was a little annoyed by it.

Robin: "Looks like the splicer is right. This door is locked up tightly from the inside, so there's no way in getting in. Starfire? Can you force the door open?"

He turned to Starfire, wondering if she had her strength back. She soon nodded and approached the door, prying her fingers into the middle. She started to pull with all her strength as the door opened a small bit. But she couldn't hold it as she let go, forcing the doors to close on their own. Taking a huge breather, she looked to Robin and told her that she can't do it.

Starfire: "I am afraid not… My Tamaranean strength is still weak from the sedative Steinman had administered into me. I am sorry."

Robin heard this and sighed, knowing that it was going to be difficult. He soon took out his exploding disk and wondered if that would do the trick.

Robin: "Perhaps one of my disks will blow that door opened, but by the looks of it, I think we need a little more kick to it. There's got to be some way in adding more fuel to the fire."

He looked around and spotted another audio diary that was left behind. He soon approached it and picked it up, hitting play to see what it says.

 _"So I spoke to Carlos about what to do with those multiple stacks of oil barrels that were discarded. That crap's been stacking up at our front door since they don't need much of it down at Hephaestus. Didn't like the answer he gave me though. He said that they should be moved to the incinerator room on the east side of the scrap yard. I'm concerned of that decision. See, that incinerator room is where we melt all that crap down to distribute new materials for Rapture. But those barrels are filled with flammable material! Any of that stuff gets leaked, a single spark to blow half the place up, let alone flooding most of the yard. Carlos said that the barrels are contained and there's nothing to worry about. Maybe I should get one barrel to the front door and blow it up to show how dangerous those things are. After all, one barrel will do to take down those heavy doors they put up. I swear, why they put up doors like that is beyond me."_

When the recorder stopped, Robin had a plan and told Star to follow him.

Robin: "Looks like we found a solution. Follow me."

He soon got his grappling hook out and fired it at the Pneumo line, flying up to it. Starfire soon flew after him as they two were soaring through the air with Robin using the Air Grabber to ride and lines. As they heading to where Robin wants to go, Starfire decided to ask the question.

Starfire: "Robin? Might I ask why we are leaving the area where the Spider Splicer is located?"

Robin answered her without even looking right at her.

Robin: "That audio log I heard said that there were oil stacks located near the incinerator. If we can get a hold of one of them and bring it back to the office, we might be able to blow those blast doors opened real easily. Seems like it's the only safe option that we have."

Star heard that and thought of something else.

Starfire: "Should we wait for my strength to get back up so I can pry those doors again. I nearly got them to open by a small margin."

Robin shook his head and told her that it would take too long.

Robin: "No time for that. Atlas and his men are getting near to the hideout; we can't wait for your strength to return. We need to get those doors opened and find that spider splicer, and fast."

He soon saw one of the carriers in front of him that stopped when no one was using them. Quickly, he jumped off the rail and magnetize to the next one, saving himself from colliding with the cart. Star managed to pivot left in the air while missing it easily too. They soon continued to reach their destinations and were getting close. That's when they noticed a dock on the wall with a security door that locked and the words, _'Incinerator'_ on it. Seeing this, the Titan leader pointed down to it and told Starfire that that's where they need to go.

Robin: "Down there. That must be the Incinerator Room. Let's hope those barrels are present."

They soon headed down there, as Robin unlatched his hook and landed on the docking area with Starfire landing next to him. Looking to the door they could tell that it was locked as well. Thankfully the locking pad was ripped apart and the gears were exposed. This gave Robin the opportunity in using the Air Grabber to place it into the slot and started to turn it. As he was opening the door, Star looked to this and was confused.

Starfire: "I do not understand… Every door that we come across here gets locked out and the mechanism to open it is ripped apart. Why is it?"

Robin looked at the door and remembered that the one at the entrance was locked out.

Robin: "That's a very good question Star. Whoever locked these place up doesn't want anyone to leave."

Star soon looked down to him and asked if it who they are looking for.

Starfire: "You think that it is the spider splicer the locked everyone in."

Robin shooked his head and answered the best he can.

Robin: "If it were the case, then why would he be locked along with everyone else? Something just doesn't feel right."

By the time the door was completely opened, he removed the hook from inside the gears and decided to move on.

Robin: "Still, we'll worry about that later on. Right now, we need to get one of those barrels to blast open that door."

The two headed in and started to look for the stacks of exploding barrels. As they were making their journey, they could see that there were multiple huge stoves in one side and metal baskets filled with piles of scrap on the other. Apparently, this is the room is used to melt all that useless scrap into liquid, to help reformat it into useable material. As they were walking down the area, they notice that there were no splicers within the room as the place was dead silent.

Starfire: "Strange… There are no splicers in here. Almost like this place was abandoned."

Robin looked to the furnaces and noticed that they were glowing.

Robin: "Then why are the furnaces still running? Someone apparently must be keeping warm in here."

They continued the path down the hall and were keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Course, they didn't know that a shadow figure appeared at the entrance and watched them journey through the hall. He soon ran and immediately disappears in a smoky mist. As they were reaching the end, the two spotted what looks like multiple stacks of red barrels and it was with whatever was inside. Seeing this, Robin knew what they were looking for.

Robin: "Looks like those must be the barrels that we're looking for."

Starfire: "Indeed… Though I could only imagine why they would need that many here. There seems to be plenty of these barrels scattered across Rapture."

Robin: "When the city went through war and no one cleans up, it's obvious that things would be left a mess. Let's just grab one and return to the offices. One barrel would be enough to blow those doors off their hinges."

By the time he said that, a shadow appeared from behind them and stood there waiting for them to notice. Starfire felt that from behind and slowly turned to see what it is. That's when she saw a splicer standing there with a welding mask on and a sick look behind it.

"Hello love…"

Star was caught by surprise and screamed, stumbling and falling on her rear. Robin heard that scream and looked back to see the same splicer that she see. Almost immediately, he took his Bo staff out and got ready to fight. But before he could strike, the splicer looked like he was breaking apart in pieces of red glow before poofing out in a puff of red smoke. He looked on confused and didn't know what happened. But giving that he's gone, he retracted his staff and put it away, going to check on Star.

Robin: "Starfire, you okay?"

Star looked up to him and was bewildered about what happened to her.

Starfire: "I am fine, though startled. What was that? A splicer? It just disappeared like an Earth ghost."

The Titan leader got her up and was in agreement.

Robin: "Yeah. I saw it too. Must be a new type of splicer we don't know about like the spider splicer. I'll go and contact Atlas of our encounter."

He soon opened up his Comm. and spoke to Atlas of the situation.

Robin: "Atlas, this is Robin. We are in the scrap yard at Neptune and have encountered a new splicer. Didn't get a good look at it as it disappeared. Do you know what we're up against?"

Atlas heard this and warned him of this new breed.

Atlas: _"Unfortunately, I know. What you saw is a Houdini splicer, splicers that took Teleportation Plasmids to jump from one place to another. With Incinerate or Winter Blast in their bloodstream, they can attack at just about everywhere and you won't see it coming. I were you, I would keep your eyes to the back of your head. I've lost some good men from those bastards and I do not want to loose more if they were there."_

Robin heard this and decided to take his advice.

Robin: "Understood. We'll keep you posted if we are getting closer to the sub."

He soon turned off the comm. and turned to Starfire to tell her to get one of the barrels out of there.

Robin: "Come on, Star. Let's get one of those barrels and hurry to the office. If that was a Houdini splicer, I fear that there would be more of him soon enough."

Soon enough, Star quickly picked the barrel up with what strength she still has as the two rushed back to the entrance. As they were heading back, they could see the same splicer that appeared before them blocking their way and immediately warned someone from around.

"They're coming! Everyone get ready!"

He soon ran away and poof in a puff of red smoke. The two saw this and knew that trouble was a brewing.

Robin: "Keep focus. Trouble might be coming our way."

The two slowly left the doorway and was completely out in the open. By the time they were out, the same splicer appeared on one of the cranes and told everyone.

"There they are! Attack!"

Soon enough, multiple red smokes appeared and more splicers in welding masks materialized from it. They soon charged up their Incinerate fireballs before tossing them. Robin saw this and warned his teammate of what's coming.

Robin: "Star! Get your head down!"

Starfire saw this as well and immediately panicked, dropping the barrel and getting to cover behind a bunch of crates. Robin joined her and the two hid to while fireballs spewed around them. Star turned to the leader and realized that they were in trouble.

Starfire: "It would appear that this was the ambush, correct?"

Robin looked to all of these Houdini splicers and knew that this is a bad one.

Robin: "Certainly is. Looks like these splicers are similar to the one of Ryan's Elite soldiers we encountered when we were leaving Medical Pavilion. But they are more savage then the one we faced. We need to clear the way before we can get to the spider splicer. You take out the ones on the right. I'll get the ones on the left. We need to make this quick. Go!"

Quickly, he got out of cover and took both his grappling hook and Air Grabber to strike on the Houdini's on the left side, launching himself off the ground and riding on the rails. Starfire soon flew up and was in the air, charging her star bolts. The two soon began their attack in order to clear the way towards the spider splicer. Robin started to ride through the rails and headed to the first Houdini splicer that was on one of the cranes. The freak saw him approaching his position and retaliated by firing his lobs of Incinerate plasmids at him. Robin saw this and decided to make the quick jump off one rail and onto another rail, dodging that projectile with ease. The splicer was getting angry and fired another shot. Again, Robin jumped off the rail he currently is on and moved to the next one, dodging the second projectile. Soon enough, he kept on switching rails while the splicer fired more Incinerate at him and missing him spectacularly. But then, Robin was close enough to attempt an air strike. Jumping off the Pneumo line, he flew down to him to deliver a torpedo kick. The splicer got caught off guard and got hit right in the face, stumbling and tripping over the guardrail. Robin approached the railing to see him falling. But as he looks down, he saw nothing but a plum of red smoke and no one falling. He was completely confused as the same plum appeared behind him without him noticing. Soon enough, the same splicer that attacked Rob reappeared and charged in with his wrench in hand. Robin soon felt that a second before and turned while taking his Bo staff out to block the wrench attack at high. The splicer starred him down through the welding mask's visor and was a little coy by the last attack.

"Nice try, boy. But one kick off the crane cannot stop me."

The Titan leader held his ground and knew that it won't be easy.

Robin: "Then it looks like I have to try a little harder!"

He soon used his upper strength to push the splicer off of him, causing his to stagger back. This gave Robin the shot as he charged in to swing his staff up the enemy's head. The Houdini caught a glimpse of it and avoided it up activating his Teleport Plasmid. In a matter of moments, he vanished in a flash as Robin missed him, as the staff hit nothing but red mist. Rob blinked and wondered what just happened. That was until the splicer reappeared behind him and tried another surprise attack. Robin soon felt that and immediately jumped forward to avoid the swing of the wrench. Doing a quick handstand and twisting his body to land right on his feet, he saw the splicer glaring at him and tightening his wrench.

"Not bad… But gonna take more then slick moves to put me down!"

He soon charged in and raised his Wrench in the air. Robin saw this and knew that he was in for a fight. With his staff up front, he too charged in and both weapons collide on impact. The two clashed with their weapons and were at an even stalemate, trying to outwit the other.

With Starfire, she was using her power of flight to avoid the fiery projectiles that the Houdini splicers were using. With quick twists and turns, she dodged each of them with ease as she flung her own projectiles to strike back. All multiple star bolts came raining down and on the splicers and they exploded all around them. There was nothing more then smoke within the aftermath. By the time the smoke cleared, she didn't see any splicers on the many crane's catwalks. She first thought that the area has been cleared and would be off. But then, multiple red clouds appear and the splicers have returned. Star saw this and wasn't happy about it.

Starfire: "Oh blurg…"

They soon started to fire their Incinerate fireballs right at her, as she dodged them with grace. She needs to find a way take them down. Flying downward, she could see the pillars for the cranes. That's when she came up with the idea and flew down towards them. With her eyes glowing, she fired her eyebeams right at the pillars and cut two of them. They were soon melted and tilted one of the cranes like that of a tree. One of the splicers was caught by that and tumbled along with the crane. He soon jumped off the crane and was falling to his death. That was until he vanished in a could of red smoke as the crane fell and crashed right into the piles of scrap and debris. The Tamaranean saw this and wondered where he went. Flying high in the air, she looked around and wondered where he'd go. That was when the splicer reappeared on the very dock that leads to the Incinerator room. He soon charged his Incinerate plasmid and immediately fired his stream of projectiles at her from behind. Star got hit from the back, but it didn't faze her since her name is Starfire. With a quick turn, her eyes glowed vicious green and gritted her teeth. Charging up her Star bolts, she lobbed them right at the splicer. He quickly got his head down as the star bolts rained down on him. One of those star bolts hit the red barrel that she was carrying and it exploded on impact. The splicer got caught by the blast and tumbled off the docks, this time falling to his death. Star saw the body falling into the sharp scrap and realized that she might found a way in disposing them. Looking to where Robin was fighting the Houdini splicer on one of the cranes, she called out his name.

Starfire: "Robin!"

Rob was busy as he was fighting the splicer with his Bo Staff. He continued to brawl with the splicer and as he was getting to him, splicer vanished and reappear from behind. He turned to block his attack while holding his own. Gritting his teeth, he wondered how to get him off his back. But that was when he heard Starfire's voice from the distance.

Starfire: "Robin!"

He peered to see her in the air and she pointed down to the docks. Looking down, he could see a fiery mess and realized that the barrel has exploded. But then, he spotted a dead Houdini Splicer on the heap of scrap and realized what happened. Apparently, Star must've blown the barrel up by accident and it exploded, sending the splicer flying off the dock and deep to the ground. Now he doesn't know if the blast killed him, or the fall. But whatever the case, it was the only shot in taking out the rest of them. Quickly, he forcefully fell down and landed on his back, letting the splicer to fall with him. He soon used his legs to launch the splicer off of him and he landed on the other side. Jumping back up, he turned to the Tamaranean and told her to get the rest.

Robin: "Starfire! Get the rest of the barrels! I'll hold them off as long as possible!"

Star heard that and nodded, knowing that they need to get it all out of the way. Quickly, she dived down to the dock and flew right through the entrance to the Incinerator room to get a hold of the barrels. Robin looked down to her and hopes they can put this plan into motion. At the same time, the splicer recovered and saw that the Titan's leader back to turn to him.

"Don't turn your back to me, boy!"

He charged in and got his weapon ready to strike. Robin heard that and decided to get some breathing room. Getting both hooks out, he fired his grappling hook up to the tracks and launched himself through the air. He soon grabbed onto the track with his hook and rode the lines. The Houdini Splicer saw him making an escape and told the others.

"That runt is making an escape! Take him off the rails!"

He soon charged his Incinerate Plasmid and started to lob fireballs at him. The others saw him riding the lines and did the same. Soon enough, fiery projectiles were flying in the air as they were trying to take him down. The leader though used his quick thinking and switching lines to avoid those attacks. However, he needed to keep them preoccupied long enough until Starfire returns with their solution. So he took out a bunch of freeze disks and timed it just right to throw. With a quick flick of the wrist, he tossed the disks into different directions as the group saw them and made an escape. Some of them vanished in red smoke as the disks hit and turn into blocks of ice. Others were not so fortunate as they got caught by the disks and froze in the blocks of ice. Seeing this, Robin decided to take the ones in the ice out before they thaw with the Incinerate in their blood stream. Jumping down, he rocketed to the first one and delivered a sudden kick. That said kick broke the ice apart and the splicer was in pieces. Once landing, he took out a few Birdarangs and threw them at the next splicer incased in ice on the next crane. The birdarangs latched onto the block of ice before they started to beep. Almost immediately, they exploded and the ice and splicer were in pieces. He thought he had everything under control, until he heard a scream from behind.

"Die, you brat!"

Turning around, he saw another Houdini Splicer charging towards him with a machete, as he was ready to cut him up. Quickly, he got his R-Sword out and got into position, blocking the attack as the two blades produce sparks on impact. The splicer let go and continued to attack with swift strikes from top to bottom. Robin managed to block them all and was looking for an opening. But giving how quick he is, he won't be able to find one unless something happened. Finally, to his relief, he heard Star's voice from the distance.

Starfire: "I'm here Robin! Watch out!"

He heard it and turned to see Starfire flying up with one of the barrels she was carrying. Seeing this, he knew that he needed to make a quick escape. Lifting his leg up, he kicked the splicer off him and jumped up with his grappling hook and getting away through the rails. At the same time, Starfire flew high enough and tossed the barrel to the dazed Houdini splicer before using her eye beams to fire at the barrel. The barrel soon exploded after that attack and caught him on fire, leading him to wail on his arms a lot and backed away, tripping off the rail and falling to his death, giving him little time to teleport out to safety. She soon needed to get more barrels and flew down to the stack that she managed to gather while Robin was keeping the rest of the splicers occupied. Picking up one barrel, she carried it up in the air and headed to the nearest crane that one of the splicers was on. Turning to Robin, she could see him riding away and avoiding the fireballs. Seeing this, she told him to come here.

Starfire: "Robin! I need your help here!"

The Titan leader turned to see her holding the next barrel and then looked down at the splicer on the crane close to her. Seeing this, he immediately knew what she was planning. With a quick switch, he rode the rail that would take him back and towards Starfire. By then, he got his exploding disk out with his freehand and told her to throw it.

Robin: "Now! Start throwing!"

Hearing that, she got into position and threw it down to the splicer standing there, tossing lobs of flames right at her and the barrel. Fortunately, coordination isn't his strength as he kept on missing. Robin though slowed his Air Grabber and was in position. With a quick aim, he tossed the disk to the falling barrel and it connected to it in a matter of seconds. That too exploded as the splicer flew from the force of the blast. He immediately crashed through the guardrail of the crane and flew down to the other crane, hitting himself with one of the beams and was unconscious, completely out as he too fell to the ground and killed on impact. With him down, Robin came up with a plan and told Starfire to get more.

Robin: "Keep em' coming Star! We need to clear the way before we can proceed to the Spider Splicer."

Star heard him and nodded, flying down to get the next barrel. As she did that, Robin decided to keep them busy and sped his Air Grabber to ride the lines like a roller coaster. During the ride, he decided to keep them preoccupied while Star gathers the rest of the barrels. Digging into his utility belt with his free hand, he took out a lot of silver balls and looked for the right angle to begin his attack. He soon threw the balls and they all flew to different directions and in one flash, he saw the remaining group getting blinded by the blast. They started to rub the spots in their eyes as Star returned with the next barrel.

Starfire: "I got the next one!"

Robin turned to her and told her to throw it at the next one he's pointing at.

Robin: "Throw it there!"

Star turned to see one of the splicers dazed and decided to do it. With one quick throw, she tossed the barrel to the splicer. Once it was close, the leader started to throw the next exploding disk while riding a Pneumo line. Even at the distance, the disk made contact and the barrel exploded, causing the splicer to burn alive and smashing through the glass of the crane's control. That in turn led to the entire inside of the crane catching fire and burning him completely alive. Star flew down again and grabbed the next one, taking it up in the sky. With Robin coordinating where she wants to throw it. Star turned to the next dazed one and threw it down to him while Rob threw the next exploding disk. That soon exploded and it was much closer, breaking the splicer apart in pieces. Soon enough, the two did a little spring-cleaning as Star continued to throw barrels while Robin tossed his disks, wiping the remaining Houdini splicers on the cranes. This in turn led to the barrels exploding and dying in a variety of ways. All that's left is the last Houdini Splicer, the first one Robin faced. Looking to him, Robin told Star to throw the barrel she was holding.

Robin: "That's the last one Star! Begin throwing it!"

Star looked to the final splicer and decided to finish it off. Throwing the barrel to him, Robin took the disk out and tossed it at the same time. The two watched in the air while the two objects headed straight to their target. The final Houdini splicer finally rubbed the spots out of his eyes and looked around to see what just happened. By then, he could see the both the barrel and exploding disk and realized that he was in trouble. He soon focused and immediately vanished in the red mist as the two objects exploded. The two looked on with Robin stopping his Air Grabber on the tracks and waited for the fire to clear up. When it did, they didn't see the body of the last Houdini on that crane or around it. Starfire scanned her eyes and didn't see any sign of him.

Starfire: "Did we get him?"

Robin looked down and didn't see him either.

Robin: "Hard to tell… Whatever was in that barrel must've been devastating. Guess the blast was too close and obliterate him in the process."

As soon as he thought about it, a red cloud appeared behind the two and the Houdini Splicer materialized into existence, that of course lead for him to fall and grab the closest person he could get a hold of. And that person was Robin. Immediately giving the leader a bear hug, Robin was caught by surprise as the extra strength caused him to slip off the Air Grabber and the two were falling. Starfire immediately saw this and have to rescue him.

Starfire: "Hold on Robin! I will get you!"

Grabbing the Air Grabber for him, she dashed down to Robin and sped at fast as humanly possible. Meanwhile, Robin was struggling to escape while the Houdini Splicer held him tight. With the two falling to their deaths, the splicer decided to end it all.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

Robin struggled as he was trying to find a way to get out of this predicament. Squirming his body around, he tries to reach into his utility belt and was planning to pull off an escape plan. Taking out what looked like a round object, he quickly slap it device behind the splicer's back and it was automatically armed. By then, the leader decided to say something to him.

Robin: "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not ready to go. You on the other hand…"

Almost immediately, an electric surge came out of the device and spread through the splicer's body, he was immediately jolted from the pain and was getting paralyzed. This in turn led to him to loosen his grip and freed Robin. But just because he was free, doesn't mean that he's in the clear. He is still falling and needs to get out of this. Before he could get out of this mess, Starfire approached him to the side and offered him a ride.

Starfire: "Take my hand!"

The leader turned to her and decided to listen to her. Grabbing her hand, she flew up high and away from the splicer. The Houdini splicer, meanwhile, was falling closer to the debris and couldn't teleport due to the object on his back continuing to shock him. Almost immediately, he fell right into the scrap and left him in a mangle and bloody mess, instantly killing him. Back to Star and Rob, they flew back to the entrance dock of the incinerator and took a breather in that battle. The Titan leader then looked to her and was pleased with what she did.

Robin: "Thanks for saving me, Star. Don't know what I'll do without you."

The Tamaranean blushed and decided to speak to him.

Starfire: "It is nothing. I only do what I do to protect you and the team. It is in my nature."

She soon handed him the Air Grabber that was slipped off his hand when the splicer grabbed him and dragged him down with him. Seeing that, he took the grabber and reattaches it to his hand, wondering if there are anymore barrels left.

Robin: "Do we have anymore barrels to blow open the office door?"

Star looked back at the open door and told him that she saved one.

Starfire: "There is one more left in the incinerator room. I was hoping that we do not waste that last one on those splicers that teleport."

Robin smiled and knew that they are still covered.

Robin: "Good. Cause we've been wasting enough time with them then we thought. Let's get the barrel to the office and hope that it would work on that door. I don't know what to do if this doesn't work."

So he got his grappling hook out and fired at it, flying up to the rail while the Tamaranean flew back into the incinerator room to get the last barrel.

* * *

Minutes later, Starfire and Robin made it back to the entrance of the office with no more Houdini splicers bothering them. The Tamaranean gently placed the barrel right at the front door while Robin took a detonator out of his utility belt and placed it on top of the barrel. As he was setting it up, Star was worried if it would work or not.

Starfire: "You are certain that this will work."

Rob sighed and told her that they have no other way around it.

Robin: "Don't have much of a choice in the matter, Star. With your strength a little weakened from Steinman's sedative, we can't wait for it to return. Atlas is counting on us in securing that sub and getting him and his group out of this city. Let us hope that this barrel will do it."

Pushing the button, the detonator beeped red, giving the two a small amount of time before it exploded.

Robin: "Charge is set! Let's get some distance from it."

They soon turned and ran to the edge, deciding to get to higher ground. Robin got his grabbling hook out and fired it to the ceiling, retracting himself out of there while Star flew high into the air. The beeping started to get more intense until the light changed to green. Almost immediately, the charge exploded and the barrel had enough firepower to blast the dock of the office entrance at a higher radius. By the time the fire and smoke cleared, the two came back down and landed to see the damage. What they saw was that the place was smoldering and the boarder was black. But straight ahead, they could see a huge hole where the impenetrable door used to be and the door itself crashing into a wall.

Starfire: "It would seem that your plan has worked, Robin. However, I fear that the Spider splicer might have heard it."

Robin nodded and decided to not take any chances.

Robin: "Agreed. Keep your guard up and have your eyes sharp. No telling where he would attack."

He soon got his R-Sword out while Starfire charged her star bolts, ready to fight. Slowly, they started to enter the office, ready to take on whatever is in there. What they didn't know is that the small bits of flames rain down on the wood boards and metal holding the structure together, beginning to burn them as well.

* * *

When the two were inside, they marveled at the site. Just like the outside, the inside was all collective junk used in any way shape and form. There was a receptionist desk that looked worn out and two different types of lamps on both sides with the sign that say's _'Sinclair's Scrap'_ behind it. They soon proceeded through the waiting area where there were a variety of sofas and chairs that do not match, a TV at the corner that was on and showing the Titans with a bulls eye and the words, _'Shoot to Kill'_ on it, a table composed of bricks and a piece of ply wood with magazines and newspapers on top of it and a Circus a Values vending machine close by. Proceeding through the misshapen archway, they were now in the office area where they see a variety of different desks all lined up in a row and have typewriters on top of them. Some of them have small writing lamps on the desks, while some have original household lamps. They looked on and couldn't believe what they have saw.

Starfire: "How unique… Who would've thought that they could take normal items and turn it into an facility of this nature."

Robin shrugged it off and told her that it wasn't anything special.

Robin: "It's as the old saying goes, one man's trash is another man's treasure. But we're not here to sightsee. Focus on the prize."

So the two slowly walked through the office area, keeping their eyes peeled on whatever would come at them. When they were nearing the end, Robin saw an elevator that would take them up and a set of stairs on the side. By the time he got there, he saw a little ripple that was in the middle of the lift's entrance. Curious, he got closer to see what it does. It was then that it open widely and he could see the same location, only two people discussing about what occurred just now.

 _"Carlos is going at it with Wilkins again?"_

 _"Yep…"_

 _"Jesus Christ… This is the fifth time in a month! What is it this time?"_

 _"Apparently he was beating up some of our boys down at McDonagh's. Accusing them in working with Fontaine."_

 _"Again?! That paranoid son of a bitch! What's his deal? Fontaine had kicked the bucket for months and he thinks that he's still around and has trust issues with everyone around him. When is he going to learn that no one is against him?"_

 _"Well, this is what happens when you work for Frank and his shady operations. Poor bastard can only point fingers and get all sketchy on who he can trust and who doesn't."_

 _"Heh… I hear you."_

Almost immediately, the rift closed and sealed shut, having the two people vanished. Robin heard it all and was getting curious while Starfire was confused.

Starfire: "Wilkins? Is he not the man that won't let us into the fisheries unless we give him the hearts of the Spider splicers?"

Robin rubbed his chin and was in agreement.

Robin: "It does seem that way. My guess is that Peach Wilkins use to work for Fontaine back in the day. Guess that's why he didn't want us in his place. He thinks we might be working for his former boss. Even mentioning it in front of our faces."

Star turned to him and was shocked by this.

Starfire: "But why? Everyone in Rapture stated that Fontaine is dead. Why does he think he is still alive?"

The Titan leader gave it some thought until he decided to keep moving.

Robin: "Don't know… But we'll worry about it when we meet up with him again. Right now, we should find this splicer and get his heart before we can proceed in that assumption. C'mon, let's take the elevator up."

The two soon proceeded to the elevator that was opened and step inside. Once in, Robin pushed the elevator that leads to the top floor and the metal gates close, slowly making the ascend upwards to the top. As they were heading up, they heard strange noises coming from the outside and the building shook a little. The two felt that and nearly lost their balance.

Starfire: "What was that?"

Robin looked around and had the most obvious answer.

Robin: "The building seems to be unstable. This place is made of multiple pieces of scrap metal and furnishings, it's obvious that it won't hold. We better find this splicer and kill him off fast before this place falls apart."

To that the elevator made it up to the top and made a ding noise indicating it. The gate immediately opened as the two stepped out of the lift and saw a long hallway with two huge doors with two different looks on both sides and the walls have to many different tiles, ridge metals, and the like. As they walked down, they encounter a huge portrait that seem fancy compared to what they saw. It shows a man in his forties with black short hair and wearing a suit with a red tie and bifocals wrapped around his neck. Below the portrait is title that says, _'Augustus Sinclair'_ , as if he's an important person. Star stopped to look at the portrait and was marveled by it.

Starfire: "What a unique person. He must have been one with class. Augustus Sinclair… Sinclair… That's the name of the facility. Sinclair Scrap. But this picture looks too pretty for a building filled with scrap."

Robin turned to this picture as well and knew what she meant.

Robin: "That must've been the person in charge of this place before he moved on to other ventures and left Carlos in charge. Let's find Carlos and get this over with. If he's hostile, I fear of what Sinclair would do if we meet him, or if he's still alive."

The two soon walked past the painting and got closer to the doors. By the time they got there, they slowly pushed the doors and opened them fully. Once they did, they could hear the sound of clanking from inside and knew he was in there. Once they did that, they looked straight ahead and saw an actual office. They could see the lamps strewn across the room in different varieties and a fancy chandelier above them, a makeshift bar filled with bottles, some of which were strewn across the floor. A lounge with a TV and books on the other side, and a desk filled with stacks of paper that looked discarded. In short, the office was a complete mess. The two looked around and realized that he wasn't in the office.

Starfire: "It does not look like he is in here."

Robin looked to this and understood what she meant.

Robin: "It does seem that way. Must've made an escape. We should head back to the elevator and search each floor."

He soon felt another tremor as the bottles, books, and papers scattered throughout the floor. Once the place was stable, he continued to say that they should do it quick.

Robin: "And we better do it fast. This building will break apart if we…"

He soon stopped and noticed another rift that appeared out of nowhere. Curious, he put away his sword slowly made his approach to the rift as Starfire was getting worried about him.

Starfire: "Robin…?"

By the time he approached it, he reached his hand out to see what this one contains. Suddenly, the rift opened and saw the same office desk, only its much more cleaner. He also sees what looked like two people. The first one must be Carlos, as he was sitting in his office chair. The second one is Peach Wilkins as he was walking back and forth, looking a little paranoid. Carlos looked at him walking back and forth and told him that he had enough.

Carlos: _"Damn it, Wilkins… When are you going to learn? You can't be picking fights with my boys down at the tavern. I took over this business when Sinclair moved to his other ventures. I promise him that his previous business won't go through some controversy. What you just did was complete controversy! Do you have any idea how much medical bills cost at the Pavilion? Those surgical plans ain't cheap, ya know. So please stop picking fights with my crew, otherwise you will be arrested so badly that not even Persephone would keep you in. You understand me?"_

Wilkins stopped pacing back and forth and turned to the head of the scrap yard with a paranoid sound of his voice.

Peach Wilkins: _"You expect me to apologize to those miscreants? They said Fontaine's name in their own breaths. I know that they use to work for that backstabber and they must pay the price!"_

Carlos gave a very deep sigh and reminded him of his former boss.

Carlos: _"Peach, we've gone over this many times. Frank Fontaine is dead. Killed off by Raputre's Elites by order of Andrew Ryan himself. It was all over the news for months now. When are you going to get it into that thick head of yours that your corrupted boss has kicked the bucket?"_

Wilkins just didn't like that response and pound Carlos's desk in anger.

Peach Wilkins: _"That's the problem! They said that Fontaine was killed on the news, yet they haven't mention anything else. Whatever happened to the body? Did the person they killed in a hail of bullets really Fontaine? Those are a lot of questions that are swirling around me since then, and I'm certain that he's still out there, plotting, planning for retaliation. Yet Ryan doesn't care about rechecking the situation. All he cares about is going to parties and mingling with women. Fully unaware that a real storm is brewing out there."_

Carlos: _"And if you believe it to be true, then why don't we see any resurgence. With Fontaine gone, what's left of his gang has been taken care of. Some of them were shot on sight for insubordination; others were taken to Persephone or Fontaine's department store for the rest of their miserable lives. At least you are lucky to be spared. After all, you were the one that ratted Fontaine out to Sullivan and he and Ryan have given you immunity during the purge of Fontaine's poison. You should be lucky…"_

That is when Wilkins just snapped and told him that he made a terrible mistake.

Peach Wilkins: _"And you think that will change anything!? Fontaine will come back, I know it. He'll come back and finish what he started. And I'm certain that he will find me and kill me for betraying him. Everyone is against me. What if any of your men are working for Fontaine?"_

He soon slowly looked to him and has a vicious stare to him.

Peach Wilkins: _"What if you are working for Fontaine?"_

Carlos heard him and looked to him with confusion.

Carlos: _"What? Peachy, you knew me since we use to work together at the Fisheries. I would never betray you to that sleazy scumbag of Fontaine."_

Peach Wilkins: _"And that's the reason! We use to work for Fontaine when we arrive to Rapture, long before you left and worked at Sinclair's Scrap. But you spend time with Fontaine more! I know you two were plotting something against me! I know it! Well, not anymore!"_

Almost immediately, he pulled out a knife and was in position for a fight. Carlos immediately saw this and got out of his chair, backing away with worry.

Carlos: _"Whoa! Easy there, Peachy! Calm down! I never want to turn my back to you, let alone attack you. Fountain is nothing more then a trouble maker and I would never join his side."_

Peach Wilkins: _"Liar! I know that you are lying! I can hear it in your own voice. You will die for your tertiary!"_

He immediately jumped up on the desk and rushed to him, jumping off and tackles him. Carlos quickly avoids it and backed away, realizing that he's in grave danger.

Carlos: _"Peach! Stop this! This is madness!"_

But he didn't listen as he kept his knife firmly in his hand and looks ready to kill him.

Peach Wilkins: _"Hold still traitor. Say hi to Fontaine when you meet him!"_

He immediately tackled Carlos to the ground and tired to slash him. Course he managed to defend himself with the knife scraping his face. He knew that he was in grave danger and tries to get help.

Carlos: _"Security! Somebody out there? Wilkins has lost his mind! Someone get over here and get him off me! NOW!"_

Almost immediately, the rift started to close and vanish away, leaving behind a messy desk that was first witnessed. Robin and Starfire watched the show and knew what happened to Wilkins.

Starfire: "It would appear that Wilkins was in the paranoia of Fontaine. It would explain why he threatened us back at the Fisheries."

Robin nodded and knew that it was true.

Robin: "It does seem that way. And he's still paranoid to this day. Guess that thought of Fontaine still alive is really getting to him. Looks like he wants us to kill his friend, still latching on to this grudge of his."

Starfire turned to him and was a little worried.

Starfire: "But why would he do that? Did they not stated that they were once friends?"

The Titan leader answered her back in the most obvious way possible.

Robin: "Maybe… But giving Rapture went into a huge war that drove everyone mad, it's obvious that this Carlos is going through the same type of splicing as everyone else. Could be worse now considering that he's the spider splicer."

Starfire: "One of which is no where to be found. What should we do?"

Robin was curious and wondered where Carlos was. It was when he approached the desk and looked up at the hole in the ceiling, large enough to let someone through. That is when he came up with an assumption.

Robin: "My guess is that he must've fled when we were trying to get in his office. Judging by the sounds of the clanking recently, he didn't go to far. We need to find him before-"

Almost immediately, the area started to shake violently as bottles, papers, and books scattered about and crashed right into the floor. They almost feel it slanting as well as they realized something has gone wrong. That's because outside, the flames from the after affects of the blast started to spread across the woodpiles holding up. It continues to spread as some of the woodpiles split and fell to the ground. This lead to the office complex swaying from side to side. In the office, the two continued to hold their footing and realized that this has gotten worse.

Starfire: "This building is not going to hold on for much longer. It will fall at any moment."

The shaking stopped as the Titan Leader decided to listen to her.

Robin: "I could agree with you Star. Let's find this Spider splicer and get out of here before this place falls apart."

They quickly turned around and ran right out of the office, heading back to the elevator. They soon started to feel another shake and they nearly loose their footing. It was so violent that the portrait of Sinclair dropped off the wall and fell flat to the floor. At the same time, they heard a clanking noise from above and knew who it was.

Starfire: "Listen. You hear that?"

Robin looked up and came up with really good answer.

Robin: "That sounds like the splicer. He's making an escape! Hurry!"

The two immediately ran straight to the elevator, persausing the splicer as fast as possible. They headed right into the elevator and pushed the down button, to get out of this dilapidating building before its too late. As they were heading down, Star started to wonder why they are taking the elevator.

Starfire: "Exactly why are we in this elevator? Should we be looking for the splicer the defeat him? It would be obvious that we need to retrieve the heart to Wilkins."

Robin nodded and explained of the bigger situation.

Robin: "Maybe… But this place is starting to fall apart and will be destroyed if we don't get out of here. If we're lucky, the spider splicer might get killed by the collapsing building or escape and use the open space as his advantage."

By the time he said that, they heard a loud bang from above and looked up to the ceiling with the light blinking on and off. By then, they could hear the voice of Carlos, only it is paranoid and distrustful.

Carlos: "Who is this?! Who barged into my sanctum?! Did Wilkins sent you to finish the job?! That old cock really have it at me since trying to kill me for accusing me of being one of Fontaine's lap dog! I don't work with Fontaine, and if I did, I would've never been partnering with that lunatic. But since Wilkins sent you here to kill me. Allow me to deliver a message to your boss!"

The two heard that and knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Starfire: "I assume that that's Carlos up there?"

Robin heard her and was in agreement.

Robin: "Sure sounds like it."

Up on top of the elevator a disheveled splicer pranced around menacingly and looked for a way to take the two Titans out. When he looked at the cable that holds the elevator, he knew what to do. Looking down to the elevator he was standing on and decided to put an end to it.

Carlos: "Heh, heh… Going down?"

With a quick turn, he sliced the cable clean with something and immediately snapped it off the elevator. He soon quickly jumped on the wall just as the lift started to fall. Inside, the two teens immediately felt the rush and were soaring up to the ceiling, feeling the velocity.

Starfire: "The spider splicer has cut the cable to the elevator! We are falling!"

Robin was in the air and on the ceiling wasn't expecting it at all.

Robin: "Yeah, I notice it. We need to get out of here before this elevator crashes. Star!"

The Tamaranean heard that and decided to give it a quick stop. Using all the strength that she had, she started to fly and pushing the ceiling to stall the drop as much as possible. Quickly, the lift stop and Robin dropped from the ceiling to the floor. Groaning from the pain, he looked up at Star who was holding her own and she told him to get out of there.

Starfire: "Hurry! Get out of this elevator! Do not know how long I can hold it for!"

The Robin heard that and turned to see the open passage to one of the floor and decided to take it. Digging into his utility belt, he got a small diskette out and placed it on the cage. Hitting the button, he backed up as it blinked red. The moment it turned green, there was a small blast with enough force to blow the gate wide open. Once it was open, he took the opportunity in running out of the elevator. Once he was out, he told Starfire to do the same.

Robin: "Now! Get out of there!"

Star heard him and decided to make an escape. Quickly, she let go of the ceiling and flew out as fast as possible. By the time she was out, the elevator started to fall with no one in it. The two approached the edge and looked down to see the elevator falling. But there was on bottom as it left the building and kept falling to the very bottom of the piles of scrap. Seeing this, the two sighed in relief as Starfire didn't want to go on an elevator anymore.

Starfire: "I do not know what is worse? That one elevator ride at the Hollywood Tower Hotel, or this? I am never going on these contraptions again."

Robin sighed and made it a complete understatement.

Robin: "Agreed. I swear, wherever we go, every elevator would make things worse for us."

They soon felt another shake and turned around and saw the multiple desks, lamps, and chairs scattering about. Seeing this, Rob knows of the situation.

Robin: "And if we don't get this spider splicer and get out of this, a falling building will the far worse then an elevator ride. Let's hurry before-"

They soon had a huge yell as Star looked up and saw something coming down.

Starfire: "Robin! Look out!"

Robin looked up and saw something coming down with different types of hooks. The two immediately jumped back and avoided the attack. With Robin doing a stance on top of the desk and Star flying with her star bolts charged, they looked to see their opponent. This spider splicer was wearing a raggedy suit and blood splatters all over the place, his hair was a serious mess, and his face covered with a cardboard mask of the same clown from the Circus of Values vending machines. He soon looked to them and was getting annoyed by them.

Carlos: "So you survived… How typical… Thought for certain that the elevator would take you out."

Robin looked down to the spider splicer and still need to get that heart from him.

Robin: "Carlos… I don't know what Wilkins want with you, nor why he has beef with you. But we have to get that heart out of you if we are to get to the Smuggler's Hideout. So if you please-"

But he was interrupted by the splicer very rudely.

Carlos: "Whatever Wilkins said to you are all lies! I'm not in cahoots with Fontaine and he damn well knows it. That paranoid bastard doesn't accept the fact that the backstabbing piece of shit is long gone and you know it! As for your proposal, I would greatly decline over it. I will not let you have my heart to get you into his little club. Not over my dead body."

He soon got into position and was ready to attack. But unlike the hooks all spider splicers have. He got on a pair of Air Grabber hooks, far dangerous then the regular kind. The two looked at this and realized that they are in danger.

Starfire: "That cannot be good."

Robin heard that and nodded.

Robin: "Nope. It cannot…"

Carlos soon charged in and was eager to attack. Robin quickly got his R-Sword out and jumped off the desk to attack first. The two soon collided with each other and their weapons started to clash on contact. Sparks started to fly as they held their ground for a while. But then, the gears of the Grabbers started to spin and the hooks started to crank. Robin noticed it and could tell that he was trapped while the splicer smiled wickedly behind the mask. Star could see her friend in danger and threw a bunch of bolts at the enemy. Carlos saw this and jumped out of the way, doing a couple of flips with ease. Getting back, he got his hooks out and was ready to go for another round. But suddenly, the three nearly lost their footing and the feel the building slanting completely. Robin and Carlos started to trip and slide down the floor while the rest of the stuff started to fall with them. Outside, the building was loosing more boards and started to fall partly before stopping. The two collided to the wall as most of the furnishings nearly flatten them. They managed to avoid them with Robin using his sword to slice the desks in half. When they were in the clear, Carlos was starting to get upset.

Carlos: "My home! My sanctuary! It's falling apart!"

He soon pointed to the Titan leader and put him to blame.

Carlos: "You did this! You broke into my home and burning it to the ground!"

Rob could tell he puts him to blame and told him his reasons.

Robin: "Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't lock yourself from us in the first place. We had to get in the hard way, since you were not making things easy for us."

Carlos snarled and told him why he locked himself out of Rapture.

Carlos: "That is because I've been keeping Wilkins away from me. Do you have any idea what I have to go through in locking out the Scrap yard? How I have to hire Houdini Splicers to sabotage the access levers to lock people out of here? Wilkins is a mad man! He accuses anyone who thinks Fontaine is alive and they are working for them! I cannot let him take me!"

He jumped up and spins the hooks of his grabbers to cut his face off. Robin quickly jumped back to avoid the strike and started to get into the defensive. The spider splicer charged in and used both blades to obliterate him. Robin quickly put his sword away and got his tofas out for close combat. Both weapons collided with each other and the two started to give it their own. The splicer soon thrusted his hook to his chest and Robin sidestepped out of the way. He soon jumped up and delivered a kick to the chin and caused him to fly away with a flip. The splicer managed to recover and got to his bare feet with ripped socks just to attack the second time. But he got hit in the side by a green energy projectile, hitting the wall after the impact. He groaned and struggled to get up, looking to see what hit him. That's when he saw Starfire flying high with eyes glowing green and a face completely menacing.

Starfire: "Stay away from Robin!"

She tossed more star bolts to him just so she could make a direct hit. The splicer quickly jumped and used his hooks and latch onto walls and ceilings, avoiding each shot she got. Getting a close enough distance, he lunged forward and was going to strike with his spinning blades. Star quickly flew to the side and quickly avoided it completely. Carlos landed on the pile of furnishings and got into a creepy crawl, getting into position for another lunge. Star managed to keep her distance, but it wasn't enough as the splicer pounced with amazing distance. The Tamaranean panicked and her eyes glowed green, firing her beams right at his chest. The force of the hit pushed him away from her, but there was a window that was behind him that led to him getting crashed through it and out in the open. Robin saw that and turned to his teammate with anger in his voice.

Robin: "Starfire! We need that splicer's heart to get us into the Fisheries! How are we going to do that without a heart?"

Star soon realized it and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Starfire: "I am sorry?"

Rob slapped his hand on his forehead and shook in shamefulness, knowing that they now have to find this splicer, if he's alive or dead. But suddenly, the two felt the building shake as outside, the wooden stilts and metal started to gave way, causing the office building to begin breaking apart. The two could feel it moving around while the furniture tumbles around in every direction. Seeing the situation, worsening, the leader decided that they should leave too.

Robin: "The whole place is falling apart! We need to leave! Like right now!"

Star could see the place starting to fall apart and decided the same thing. Looking up to the window that was burst through, she decided to use that as an escape plan.

Starfire: "I know how to get out. Grab hold of me!"

She immediately offered her hand and Robin took it. Immediately, the two flew high to the broken window while debris and furniture fell all around them. By the time they got close, a part of the ceiling started to collapse and fall to block the path. Seeing this, Star decided to make it with the blinding speed and soared faster then ever before. Already, they managed to get past the collapsing ceiling and made a B Line towards their escape. By the time they got through the broken elevator, they escaped the office complex and are back out of the Scrap yard. Floating in the air, the two looked down just in time to see the entire building collapsing and imploding in a huge heap of a cloudy mess. Robin look down to the aftermath and took a deep breather.

Robin: "That was too close for comfort. A few seconds more, and we would've been buried alive. So any sign of our splicer?"

The Tamaranean looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

Starfire: "Sadly, I do not. Maybe he died from my beams and is lost in the pile of scrap."

The Titan leader sighed and knew that it would take forever.

Robin: "That would take too long and Atlas can't wait for us forever. We need to sweep the area fast and find his body as quickly as possible. Let's hope it's soon…"

By the time he said that, Starfire looked up and noticed something from above.

Starfire: "Um… Robin? I think I found our Splicer."

Robin turned to her and was pleased with the news.

Robin: "Really? That's great! Where is he?"

Starfire: "You should probably ask him. Just look up."

Rob heard that and wondered what she meant. Looking up, all he could see is someone riding the pneumo lines with an Air Grabber. But this splicer was carrying two Air Grabbers and not one. And the only splicer that held two of them was Carlos. Seeing this, he realized that the splicer had survived, but is now very pissed.

Robin: "Oh boy…"

The spider splicer was getting close to his targets and his eyes were red with fury.

Carlos: "You bastards! You destroyed my home! You will pay for it!"

He headed straight to the two and was close enough to strike. He soon detached from the railing and flew down towards them. Rob saw this and told Start to let him go.

Robin: "Let me go, Star! Let me go now!"

Star heard it and decided to let him go so he could handle this situation. Immediately letting go, the two split with the Tamaranean flying high and the leader falling low. The spider splicer missed them while the two split up and headed down to one of the crane stands. Looking around, he saw Robin falling and thought he was going to get himself killed. But he got both his grappling hook and Air Grabber out in both hands and fired the hook to latch onto the railings, retracting upwards and using the rails as a means to get away. Once he started to leave, Carlos saw this and was in a bit of a shock.

Carlos: "What? No one destroys my sanctuary and gets away with it!"

He soon jumped off the girders and flew high to reach the railings of his own. Once he latched on to it as well, he sped up, giving chase to the Titan Leader. Robin looked back and saw the splicer chasing him. So he needed to find a way in getting rid of him. Getting into his belt, he took out a bunch of exploding disks and turned to toss them at him while riding the rails. Tossing his disks to him, they flew towards his position and were close to him. Carlos swung his Grabber to avoid the disks, letting them explode behind him. Getting pissed, he went behind his back and took out a revolver. Robin saw this and didn't think that a spider splicer would carry another weapon.

Robin: "Oh boy…"

Getting into his compartments, he got his Bo Staff out and spins it around to deflect each shot he fired. When the splicer fired the last bullet, Robin did a quick swing and deflected it with his staff. The bullet soon flew back and hit Carlos's gun, knocking it off his hand. The splicer felt that and yelped in a bit of pain. Turning to the leader, he was fuming and decided to return the favor.

Carlos: "All right, you little brat. You want a fight; I'll give you a fight. Have at you!"

He immediately jumped off the rail and soared towards the leader for some extra speed. By the time he got to him, he kicked him on the head and knocked him off the rail. He started to fall right to one of the cranes and landed hard, rolling around the metal surface. Rob slowly started to struggle as he wondered what happened to him. By the time he looked up, he saw the spider splicer riding on the rails as he looked down to see the leader surviving the attack. So switching tracks to get into position, he jumped off and headed to the leader. Robin saw this and immediately jumped back, avoiding the strike from above. By the time the splicer landed on the metal floor, he soon lunged right to him and used the spinning blades to decapitate his head. The leader rolled out of the way and was lucky enough to avoid something like that, but he needed to fight back. Looking to his Air Grabber, he decided fight fire with fire. The splicer immediately turned to him and made a quick enough pounce to finish it off. But soon enough, Robin turned and used his Grabber with his own spinning blades connecting with the enemy's own. The two hooks latched onto each other and got clogged up on impact. Carlos saw this and was quite surprised by it.

Carlos: "The Hell?! Let go! You're destroying my Grabber!"

Robin held his ground and can't take these games anymore.

Robin: "I don't have time for all of this! You better give up now while you still have a chance."

Carlos starred him down and would not do something like that.

Carlos: "Never! You have to kill me first!"

Robin heard that and was in agreement.

Robin: "Like I have a choice!"

The two let go of the hold while sparks came out of the let go. The two got back before charging back in again. The two clash with their grabbers and they collided together in sparks. They soon got together again and hooks held on tightly and the gears stuck together. The two kept their ground as they were evenly matched. But the spider splicer has other plans in mind and has the other grabber in his other arm. So getting it up from behind him, he pulled the trigger and let is spin, just to cut open his stomach. But Rob was prepared for this and got his R-Sword out to block his mid section, protecting himself that strike. By the time the weapons clashed, they let go and stood their ground, with Carlos impressed by that move.

Carlos: "All right… You got the skills and weapons; I'll give you that. But it will take more then simple moves to put me out."

The Titan Leader heard this and thought it was going to be a long fight. So he got his Grabber and Sword in position and decided to roll with it.

Robin: "Trust me, I got plenty of moves to go around."

The spider splicer snarled and ran straight to the Titan. With both weapons ready, Robin stood his ground as the splicer rushed towards him. Quickly, the two started to clash with their weapons as they collided high, low, and the sides. They soon started to use their weapons to hit at the same spot, close to their faces, and the sparks continued to fly. The spider splicer had a serious look behind his mask as he was so desperate in eliminating him.

Carlos: "Getting tired yet, boy? Give it up while you have the chance! You can't defeat me!"

Robin heard that and smirked very wickedly.

Robin: "Maybe… But I do have help in this endeavor."

By the time he said that, multiple green projectiles rain down on the two and he felt the sting on his back. Turning around, he saw Starfire flying high above them and continuously shooting her star bolts at him. The splicer quickly let go of Robin as he avoided the multiple projectiles with his flips and spins. Robin could see him getting distracted and decided to knock him down while he's busy. Running up to him, he jumped and got a good enough jump kick to the face, knocking him off his feet completely. That said kick caused the mask to fly off his face and over the rail, falling gracefully to the ground. Carlos staggered for a little bit and tried his best to cover up his face. Both Robin and Starfire joined in to see the actual face of Carlos. When he removed his arm, the two was horrified at the site of it. His face was fully scarred and was completely lacerated from some form of struggle. Preferably from the struggle against Wilkins in the past. Starfire floated back and had her hand over her mouth in a disturbing manner.

Starfire: "Oh my… That is awfully distressing."

The spider splicer turned to them and told them that this is what happened.

Carlos: "Yeah… Go ahead and stare… Because this is what happens when some paranoid bastard tries to kill you. Damn Wilkins… His delusions of Fontaine being alive is driving him up the walls and would take out anyone who he thinks works for him. And if I were you, I will be walking into his trap soon."

Robin looked to this and decided to take that said risk he mentioned.

Robin: "Don't worry about us. We'll face him if things get bleak. But right now, we need to put an end to you and get your heart."

Carlos got angry and would never want to die.

Carlos: "Never!"

He soon rushed to them and jumped up high to reach the Pneumo lines. But not before his foot hit the chin of Robin and brought him down to a metal floor. Starfire saw this and was now scared of what just happened.

Starfire: "Robin!"

At the same time, the spider splicer flew up to the lines and latched on to it, riding on it for a quick getaway. Star looked up at the splicer and was angry of what he did.

Starfire: "You will not get away with harming my friend!"

With her eyes glowing green with fury, she soared up to the splicer and went after him. Carlos rode through the rails and wanted to get away from those two. But looking back, he saw Starfire chasing him and looked eager to catch him.

Carlos: "God Damn It! What does it take to get you two off my back? Leave me alone!"

Star though didn't listen as she got her fists tightened and charging up her star bolts for an attack. Quickly, she tossed them right towards the splicer, in an attempt to drop him off the rails. Carlos though decided avoid it by jumping off one rail and flying to the next, going a different direction. Star saw this and continued with the pursuit while firing more green projectiles to him. With a quick swing, he swayed back and forth, avoiding each shot she keeps throwing at him. He soon spotted an abandon cart hanging ideally by and had to avoid it as fast as possible. He soon jumped off rail before colliding with it while going to another rail in another direction. Star continues to follow him and went back to shooting him.

Starfire: "Try as you might, you cannot escape me!"

As she continues to give off chase, Robin was still on the crane and was in a daze from the splicer's last attack. Slowly getting up, he looked around and wondered where the Spider Splicer was. Better yet, where is Starfire? Looking around, he spotted Starfire giving chase with the splicer as he was clinging to the rails and riding them throughout the place. Seeing this, he knew that she needed for help. But as he started to take his Air Grabber out, he could see that he was too far off and it was going to be difficult getting to her. Checking on his surroundings, he looked back to see the crane that was used for picking up metal debris and transferring them to the crates and sometimes the incinerators. Seeing all of this, he decided to use this contraption as an advantage. He soon rushed to the crane and got in the operator's seat, checking to see if the crane can actually work. Flipping on the ignition switch, the engine started to warm and was glad that it could actually work. Getting on his communicator, he contacted Starfire for a quick favor.

Robin: "Starfire! Are you there?"

At the same time, the Tamaranean continued to chase the spider splicer as she continued to fire more star bolts at him. But she continues to miss as he either swings, or switch railings. As she was doing it, she could hear Robin's voice on her communicator.

Robin: "Come in Star. Do you read me?"

She soon heard his voice with relief and took it out, speaking to him while giving chase.

Starfire: "Robin! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Robin heard that and snickered.

Robin: "I'm lucky that he didn't have any sharp hooks on his feet. Listen to me Star, I need to you get the spider splicer back to my position. I have a plan to stop his momentum."

Star heard this and nodded, knowing that she needs to get Carlos back to Robin. But how is the question? Looking around, she could see another cart hanging on the rail that the splicer is on. Looking ahead, she came up with an idea and flew straight to the cart while getting below the splicer. Meanwhile, the spider splicer looked back to see if he was still being followed. Thankfully, he didn't see the Tamaranean and thought that he was in the clear.

Carlos: "Finally! I'm safe… Thought that the crazy girl won't stop chasing me. Now I got to find a place to hide. With my home gone, it will make Wilkins finding me easily. Just hope I don't run into those two delinquents again."

As he said that, Star reached the cart and was behind it, the opposite direction of where the spider splicer was heading. Quickly, she uses her body to push the cart forward, even though she was at half strength, she can still push the cart easily. After one big enough push, the cart started to move freely as pieces of scrap fell as it sways. Soon after that, Carlos looked backed to keep his eyes ahead. But then he spotted the cart moving straight towards him and was about to hit him. Feeling in a bit of a panic, he jumped off the rail and attached to another one, riding in the opposite direction. Starfire saw this and knew that he was getting back to Robin's position, but not close enough. Flying after him, she went after him and flew under to get to the next cart on the same rail. Going to the opposite direction, she pushed it as hard as she could until it can ride on its own. Again, the splicer saw this and jumped to the next rail before he collided with it, getting closer to the Titan Leader. As he kept riding away, she saw him not getting close enough. So she flew towards the next cart and was opposite of the splicer riding away. Pushing the third one, she let it go and it rode towards the splicer. Carlos saw this and had to escape that as well. So he jumped off and on the next rail, riding straight to the Robin. As he was riding, he wondered how those carts moved? They were pretty much inoperable after the Civil War of Rapture and no one can operate those carts without the mechanics. Looking down, he noticed the red haired Tamaranean flying below him. Carlos looked to this and was seething at the sight of it.

Carlos: "That no good bitch… Trying to give me the jump, huh? Well, I'm afraid I now got the jump on you…"

Seeing her under him, he decided to strike back and jumped off the rail and fell straight to the Tamaranean. Yet Star didn't see him coming until she looked up and saw him pouncing downwards to her. He soon landed on top of her and held on to her tightly, bringing her down with him on her. Robin witness them falling and called out Star's name in fear.

Robin: "Starfire!"

Star continued to fall as she struggled to get out of it. Carlos peered his head to her and with a sickening look on his face, knew that he was winning.

Carlos: "You and your chump has been a major pain since you arrive. Now it's time that you pay the piper!"

He got one of his Air Grabbers up and spins the blades, knowing that he's eager in killing her by the face. Star peered up and saw the small hooks and spinning awfully close towards her face. With her eyes starting to glow, she used her eyebeams to shoot the hook end off. The beam connected and the blade was shot off, detaching from the main Grabber and flew away. Carlos saw this and was shocked that it was shot down pretty easily. Star soon decided to intervene with a quip of her own.

Starfire: "I am sorry, but I am not ready to die yet."

She soon looks up to see the magnetic crane Robin was in and had to get the spider splicer below the magnetic side as quickly as possible. Regaining her flight back, she flew up to the crane and tried to reach it as fast as possible. But the spider splicer's weight was too much for him as he was trying to keep her down. But it was impossible as the alien's strength, though half power, was too much for him. Seeing this, he decided to take her out as fast as possible.

Carlos: "Crazy little bitch! Just die already!"

Getting his other Air Grabber up, he was about to cut her from the other side of the face. Star saw this and fired her eye beams at the other one. As soon as the beam hit the blades, they snapped off and flew away from the Grabber. Once he was unarmed, Star decided to use this opportunity to get him to that crane. With all her strength, she flew straight towards the crane with high speeds as the spider splicer held on for dear life. Robin could see her carrying the splicer and the two were reaching his position. Knowing this, he got on the controls and worked on positioning it to the proper place. He soon looked at the magnet lever and pulled it down to high power, in an attempt to latch him on to the magnet tightly. Back to Star, she was getting closer to her goal as she was trying to keep the splicer from falling. Carlos though was in a bit of a pickle and didn't know what to do in this type of predicament with the speed and the strength of the Titan. He was screaming and demanding that she would stop.

Carlos: "Crazy bitch! What are you doing? Trying to kill the both of us!? Let me go this instant!"

Star heard him and looked ahead to see the crane getting close to Robin's location and saw the crane armed and ready. She also looked down and noticed that the debris was slowly starting to rise up and flying high to the magnet. Seeing this, she needed to get the splicer off of her while trying not to get caught by the magnetic crane. Peering her eyes to him, she decided to end this little ride completely.

Starfire: "You want off? I will get you off!"

By the time she said that, she reached her arms up his shoulders and drag him off her by the tattered shirt. As she did that, she stopped close to the crane and spins him around in a 360-degree angle. After a couple of circulations, she let go of him and he flew straight to the magnetic wave. By the time he got caught by it, he soon floated upwards in high velocity and has both his hands with the busted Air Grabbers on them. By the time he reached the magnet, he soon got latched on to it and was stuck there, trying to escape but couldn't.

Carlos: "What the… The hell is this?! Get me off from this! I'm warning you! There will be serious Hell to pay!"

He soon heard the sound of rummaging from below looked down to see what it was. That's when he spotted all the metal debris and scrap rushing up towards him. Seeing this with eyes shocked, he knew that he was royally screwed.

Carlos: "Shit…"

Just as he muttered that word, pillars, sharp objects, and just about anything made have metal collided with him and crushed him completely. When he was completely covered in scrap, Robin smirked and decided to move it all to a place that could be placed without dropping it completely. Looking around, he could see another dock in the middle in between with carts that has wires that would transfer the piles through the lines to other locations. Moving the levers, he turned the crane to that very location and lowered the magnet to the empty cart placed in the middle of the docks. Pulling the magnet lever up to turn it off, the pile of metal detached from the magnet and fell right into cart with the splicer inside. Once it filled the cart, Robin turned off the crane and hurried out of it, using his grappling hook and Air Grabber to fly to the rail and rode it to the position of the dock. Starfire soon flew to where he was going and the two reunited down at the dock when they both landed on the edge of the docks. They soon approached the cart filled with debris where the splicer was within and wondered if he was killed.

Starfire: "Did we get him?"

Robin thought of this and decided to take a closer look.

Robin: "Only one way to find out. Dig him out."

Hearing that, Starfire flew up to top of the debris and carefully removed each piece, just to make sure that Carlos wasn't tangled by the mess. So far, she didn't see anything that would be distinguishable as a human body, but she knows he's somewhere in there. Digging halfway through, she soon saw something that startled her and told Robin what she found.

Starfire: "Robin! I think I found him!"

The Titan leader heard this and approached the cart to see what she found. Jumping up to the top of the crate he looked down and saw something that disturbed him. Inside this pile lies Carlos looked like a wreck with cuts and lacerations all over his body with a piece of scrap metal deep in his eye socket. What surprised him the most is that he was still breathing and looked to be in the weakest of states. Seeing this, he spoke to him with a bit of disdain in his voice.

Robin: "Still alive…? Surprising that didn't kill you."

Carlos got one working eye to the two and said something with a bit of coughing.

Carlos: "No good bastards… You think you're helping Wilkins in his favors?" ***cough, cough*** "Well that's where you are wrong. The moment you hand him what he wants, he will stab you in the back, just like those who used to work for Fontaine. I promise you that."

Robin heard him and told him that they'll deal with it in the near future.

Robin: "If that time comes, then we'll be ready for it."

Carlos coughed some more and blood came out of his mouth, giving him a little warning.

Carlos: "Just remember… Even if you survive Wilkins wrath, there will be a chance that Ryan will do far worse to you."

Robin and Starfire heard him and let him be for a moment. They soon looked to each other and wondered what to do with him.

Robin: "Now that he's disposed of, how do we remove his heart? I'm not the type of person that wants to get messy."

Star thought of this hard and immediate came up with an idea.

Starfire: "I think I know how to do this?"

Robin heard that and wondered what she's up to.

Robin: "You do?"

The Tamaranean nodded and explained about it.

Starfire: "Of course! It is an old tradition of my planet that I learned about when I was young. I have a vague memory of it, but I think I can put it together."

Robin: "Well you better hurry up with it, we need to bring that heart back to Wilkins along with the other two and hope that it will be enough to get into the Fisheries and the hideout. Just what tradition is it anyways?"

Star looked to him and smirked to herself, wondering if he's prepared for what he has in store for him.

* * *

 **So that ends the thirteenth chapter and the third part of the spider splicer hunt. Yes, I know, this was anticlimactic on how it ends and the way it ended is abrupt. But there are two reasons behind it. One, I do not know how to end that fight as they were in a huge scrap yard and I have little to work with, hence the early arrival of the Houdini Splicers. And secondly, I do not want to get too gory in the details, otherwise it would be MC-17 for Fanfiction. But I'll save you the little details at the start of chapter fourteen, which is going to be about the team reuniting with the three hearts and returning to Fontaine Fisheries. Course, by the time they got in, they are in for quite a surprise. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


End file.
